Avaricia
by seikenankoku
Summary: Esta vez Grune se ha aliado a una fuerza superior y tomara lo que siempre ha querido. slash one sided grune/tygra y Lion-O/Tygra con un poco de Tygus/Leo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias… para quienes no hayan visto el Reboot de Thundercats, ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vayan a verlo que no se arrepentirán!

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Resumen: Esta vez Grune se ha aliado a una fuerza superior y tomara lo que siempre ha querido.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Avisos:

Este fic es Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones homoeróticas no seas grosero, simplemente no lo leas.

Esta historia está basada en los Thundercats que acaban de salir, no tiene muchos spoilers más allá de los que ya deben de saber.

Fic dedicado a Yuriko Hime por soportar mis constantes incoherencias…

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Titulo: Avaricia.

Grune podía ver la ciudad de Thundera acercarse lentamente en el horizonte, ya no había marcha atrás, su decisión estaba tomada cuando esta criatura inmortal le prometió algo que Claudius le había negado hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Pero no era solo por eso que decidió traicionar a su especie, también era por el poder que tendría y si el arma que tenía en sus manos era una prueba de la fuerza de Mum-Ra, Grune el destructor prefería estar de su lado cuando la guerra comenzara.

Aunque no podía dejar de pensar en la siguiente recompensa que tendría cuando Claudius falleciera y Thundera no fuera más que un recuerdo, un motón de ruinas y cenizas, en el momento en el cual su príncipe por fin estuviera entre sus brazos.

Era fácil imaginarlo…

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

— ¿Me extrañaste?… — pronuncio al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba contra una pared de roca, en un cuarto oscuro, apenas iluminado por una antorcha.

Con esa ínfima luz apenas se podían ver la ropa y las cadenas que lo sujetaban a una pared cercana, porque aun después de tanto tiempo en cautiverio seguía luchando por la muerte o la libertad.

Grune ignoro el odio reflejado en los ojos que antes lo admiraban y lamio su cuello, pegándose aun más de ser posible a la joven figura de su amante, quien intento silenciar un quejido cuando su peso comenzó a dificultarle respirar.

Siempre era lo mismo, llegaba de alguna misión para encontrar consuelo en su príncipe y lo único que recibía era desdén, alejándose de su gatito pronuncio propinándole un fuerte golpe que lo derribo. — ¡Salve sus vidas! Deberías agradecérmelo…

Su esclavo limpio la sangre que manaba de sus labios para después responder mirándolo a los ojos, con esa llama que lo había engatusado la primera vez que lo vio —Jamás…

Sin embargo, a pesar de la furia de su príncipe, Grune sabía la forma de hacerlo responder a sus caricias, su cuerpo se acostumbraba al suyo y eso hacia aun más infeliz a su amante.

Grune jalo la cadena con suficiente fuerza para lanzarlo directamente en la cama, esta vez su amante profirió un sonido apagado e intento huir sin resultado puesto que la cadena era demasiado corta en sus manos. — Ven a mí gatito…

Su príncipe pronuncio entonces, intentando separarse de su cuerpo a sabiendas de lo que seguiría. — ¡No!

Grune el destructor se rio entre dientes y lamio la planta de su pie respondiéndole. — ¿Qué es lo que más temes? ¿Qué tome tu cuerpo o que te guste que lo haga?

El príncipe le miro con rencor sin pronunciar una sola palabra, en vez de eso profirió un sonoro maullido cuando Grune arranco sus ropas para poder encargarse de su cuerpo, sintiendo como se retorcía entre sus brazos igual que un pescadillo, gimiendo, arañándolo y mordiéndolo, todo en vano como cada noche que compartían el lecho.

Su carne lo recibía con placer contradiciendo a su mente que seguía negándosele como la primer noche que lo había tomado, la más dulce de todas ellas, en la que su mascota sufrió más que las demás.

Su esclavo intento separarse una última vez, encajando sus garras en la carne suave de sus hombros, mordiendo su cuello al mismo tiempo que Grune, excitándose por esa llama que no dejaba de brillar se posicionaba entre sus piernas pronunciando con posesividad. — Mi príncipe…

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Por eso se esforzó en mantenerlos vivos, a pesar de que hubiera sido mucho más fácil apoderarse de la espada del augurio y del ojo de Thundera con los dos hermanos muertos, sin embargo, si lo mataban una parte de su recompensa se habría perdido.

Así el enorme guerrero se acerco a Mum-Ra, una vez que los dos clérigos sobrevivientes habían sido inmovilizados y los dos hermanos encerrados, siguiendo sus ordenes, en una celda segura, protegidos de los lagartos que deseaban bañarse en su sangre.

— Me prometiste que tendría al príncipe. — Dijo Grune el destructor, sus brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, esperando la respuesta de Mum-Ra el inmortal.

Uno de los clérigos, la mujer, quien estaba encadenada a un pilar jadeo a causa de la sorpresa, Grune sonrió mirándola de pies a cabeza, por lo que podía apreciar era una joven hermosa que tal vez conocía a su príncipe.

Este le miro con aquellos impenetrables ojos rojos y sonrió, respondiéndole recargado en los brazos del trono que antes fuera ocupado por Claudius, el antiguo rey de Thundera, el que murió algunas horas antes bajo aquellas manos decrepitas que blandían un poder como el que jamás pudo imaginar. — Es tuyo…

El tigre dientes de sable sonrió, asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza y partió para reclamar su premio, uno de muchos que vendrían proporcionados por el mayor enemigo de su especie, pero que mas daba cuando había conseguido un arma superior, poder y dentro de poco al príncipe.

El cual estaba encerrado en una celda junto a su hermano sin sospechar lo que le deparaba el futuro, cuando por fin lo tuviera en su cama.

A su edad tendría, porque ya no era tan joven, un amante casi de la mitad de su edad, de pelaje lustroso, tan suave como la seda, inteligente y con un espíritu inquebrantable.

Tal vez con el tiempo lograría convencerlo de traicionar a los remanentes de Thundera pero mientras tanto se conformaba con hacerlo suyo.

Y pensar que Claudius pudo darle algo que deseaba pero se negó a ello excusando su traición con pretextos vacios, simples justificaciones, tratando de convencerlo que no podía ordenarle a su hijo, como rey que era, de servirle como deseaba.

Atreviéndose a decir que con el tiempo el príncipe podría decidir por sí mismo si aceptaba sus peticiones y como su padre no podía elegir una pareja para él, por leal que esta fuera o lo mucho que le quisiera.

Podía recordarlo como si fuera ayer, aquello ocurrió unos días antes de su partida en busca del libro del augurio, el día que negó su petición y por decirlo de alguna manera selló su destino.

Claudius ya sabía de sus deseos por el príncipe y a pesar de su amistad con este evitaba dejarlos demasiado tiempo a solas, como si dudara de la sinceridad de sus intenciones.

Flash Back.

—Es poco lo que te pido… ¿y aun así me lo niegas?—pregunto furioso al rey de Thundera, esperando que sus oídos se hubieran equivocado y que Claudius aceptara su insignificante petición.

Claudius temía y anticipaba esa reunión, sabía de los deseos de su fiel general y amigo por su hijo, pero también sabía que su hijo solamente sentía admiración por él, no aquello que se necesitaba para la clase de relación que Grune deseaba.

Por eso intentaba estar presente cada vez que estaban juntos, si él no estaba presente, lo hacia Panthro o Jaga, a quienes les había hecho hincapié de la necesidad de mantenerlos separados el tiempo necesario para que su hijo madurara lo suficiente como para saber cuáles eran sus deseos.

Grune lo sabía y estaba furioso por ello, pero no podía hacer nada cuando Panthro, Jaga o Claudius estaban presentes, podía ordenarle a los sirvientes que los dejaran solos e intentar separar a los hermanos, sin embargo, su paciencia tenía un límite.

Si Claudius se negaba a dejarle seducir al joven príncipe, entonces tendría que pedir su permiso para eso.

Claudius aparentando pesar le respondió esperando que aquellas palabras fueran suficientes ignorando de que la ardiente llama del deseo ya se había apoderado del núcleo de su ser y que solamente su príncipe podría apaciguar las tormentas de su corazón. — El es mi orgullo y no puedo siquiera sugerirle lo que me pides… si no fueras mi amigo te relevaría de tu cargo y te castigaría severamente Grune.

Grune pronuncio en ese momento tragándose su rencor, los celos y la furia de no ser él quien blandía esa espada o poseía ese guantelete. — El siente afecto por mí, me admira…

Claudius respondió tranquilo observando a sus dos hijos entrenar en el campo por debajo de su ventana. — Te admira, eso es verdad… pero no confundas la admiración con el deseo mi amigo… porque en ese caso resultaras herido.

Grune le respondió tratando de controlar su creciente malestar por la negativa del rey a compensar su constante servicio. — Es por eso que hago esta petición… para que tú intercedas en mi nombre.

Claudius suspiro y le respondió, observando el horizonte. — Mi respuesta sigue siendo no, Grune…

Era cierto, su príncipe apenas había abandonado su adolescencia y no hacia poco tiempo era un cachorro, como lo era su hermano, quien seguía intentando inútilmente derribarlo blandiendo una espada de madera. — pero cuando tú y Panthro regresen de la misión que les he encomendado, hablaremos otra vez y si creo que mi hijo ha madurado lo suficiente permitiré que lo cortejes… antes te lo prohíbo.

Grune se mordió el labio furioso y se marcho, esperando que con el tiempo Claudius rectificara sus acciones, nada podría mantenerlo alejado de su príncipe por mucho más tiempo.

Fin del Flash Back.

Un príncipe que ya no era un adolecente, mucho menos un niño, el cual se alegro de verlo regresar y cuya traición estaba seguro cambiaria su forma de percibirlo, sin embargo que importaba eso cuando Grune estaba a punto de poseerle.

El castillo había cambiado tanto en unas cuantas horas, el esplendor que le caracterizaba estaba perdido y en ruinas, se trataba solo de una cascara vacía, un recuerdo difuso del reinado de su especie.

Grune no se sentía abatido por ese pensamiento, sino, seguro del poder que pronto tendría, ya que sí Mum-Ra cumplía con la mitad de lo que le prometió vendrían tiempos muy dulces, bonanza como nunca la tuvo, como Claudius jamás se lo permitió.

Engañar a Panthro fue tan fácil como traicionar a Claudius, como esperaba que reclamar su tan ansiado premio lo sería.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

El tigre dientes de sable acelero su paso y se detuvo enfrente de la celda que contenía a los dos príncipes, como en un serrallo, la poca luz que iluminaba la celda permitió que los viera primero con sus ojos codiciosos.

El menor observaba el paisaje desolado a través de la ventana, se pregunto qué pensaba el heredero al trono al ver que todo estaba perdido, su trono, su reino, ya jamás sus ineptas manos podrían blandir la espada del augurio, ni su voz mandar como Claudius lo designo por el simple hecho de que compartían el linaje.

En cambio el mayor estaba sentado en un catre, rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos, escondiendo su cabeza entre ellas, cualquiera podría pensar que estaba deprimido pero Grune comprendía la forma de pensar del joven tigre, porque después de todo se parecían mucho en su forma de pensar y actuar.

Se veía tan afligido, tan hermoso, como una flor en medio de una ventisca o una joya en una corona, su pelaje, el cual imaginaba ser suave y sedoso, resplandecía con la luz de las antorchas.

Tygra hubiera sido un monarca ejemplar, lástima que no compartía el linaje de Claudius y no encontraron el libro del augurio, sino a Mum-Ra.

Lion-o fue el primero en verlo, entrecerró los ojos, le mostro los dientes y al verlo pronuncio furioso, lanzándose contra los barrotes, intentando llegar a él. — ¡Eres un traidor!

Los barrotes detuvieron al joven príncipe, no, ya no era un príncipe, su reino estaba destruido, las comisuras de sus labios se transformaron en una mueca burlona, al mismo tiempo que varios lagartos apuntaban hacia el interior de la celda a punto de disparar.

Grune los detuvo con el brazo, no quería que Tygra resultara lastimado por la culpa de su hermano menor, un cachorro que no tenía la cabeza sobre los hombros y que pensaba podría derribar los barrotes construidos por sus ancestros.

Aunque debía aceptar que la furia del príncipe heredero le parecía divertida.

Los lagartos le miraron confundidos cuando pronuncio con superioridad y cierta condescendencia — No disparen.

Tygra se levanto de la cama de un salto, era tan grácil pensó Grune para sus adentros, y se acerco a su hermano, alejándolo de la celda de manera protectora observando las armas de los reptiles brillar de color azul. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz alegre que antes lo saludaba con gusto cada vez que notaba su presencia había desaparecido por una llena de rencor y cautela, los ojos del príncipe eran agudos, veía cada uno de los lagartos, los barrotes y su mueca.

Aun así no podía comprender para que los visitaba después de su traición en esa celda oscura, porque no los mataron cuando tuvieran la oportunidad o cual era el significado del brillo en sus ojos, ni siquiera podía descifrar su mueca de triunfo.

Grune le respondió relamiéndose los labios mirándolo lujurioso, ansioso por terminar esa confrontación y pasar a asuntos mucho mas placenteros, preferentemente en una cama. — Veo que sigues teniendo tu cabeza sobre tus hombros Tygra… Eso me gusta… demasiado.

Pudo ver en ese momento como los gestos de ambos hermanos cambiaban de sorprendidos a molestos y después confundidos.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, los dos tan cerca que podía percibir el afecto que sentían el uno por el otro, casi como si fueran del mismo linaje, llenándolo de celos.

Grune pronuncio entonces estirando una mano en dirección del joven tigre, el príncipe con mayores atributos pero quien había sido relegado por su propio padre — Ven conmigo, hora me perteneces…

Tygra dio un paso atrás, no era tonto y con horror se dio cuenta de lo que deseaba, en el peligro en el cual se encontraba, porque si había permitido que su civilización se desplomara en una sola noche sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

Lion-O inmediatamente colocándose enfrente de su hermano, como si se tratase de una barrera, pronunció furioso, como si realmente pudieran hacer algo para evitar que hiciera lo que deseaba, como si tuvieran otra opción. — ¡No te acerques a mi hermano!

Grune se acerco aun más a la reja pronunciando. — ¿Y qué harás al respecto?

Lion-o respondió utilizando una postura defensiva, con los puños apretados delante de su pecho. — ¡No permitiré que le toques uno solo de sus cabellos!

Tygra recuperándose de la sorpresa imito los movimientos de su hermano, sin decir una sola palabra, pero con una mueca de repulsión hacia él.

Grune no podía culparlo, había destruido el mundo que conocía, asesinado a su padre, quitándole su futuro, sin embargo, planeaba darle uno nuevo así que les ordeno a sus lagartos. — Sepárenlos, lleven a Tygra a mis habitaciones.

Los lagartos se miraron mutuamente confundidos, preguntándose cómo podrían separar a los príncipes sin utilizar sus armas ni dañarlos demasiado, los dos hermanos hombro con hombro los esperaban dispuestos a evitar su destino. — ¡Vayan!

Siete lagartos entraron a la celda a intentar contener a los príncipes, Lion-o y Tygra eran unos guerreros dotados, los primeros tres lagartos yacían en el suelo, los otro cuatro habían logrado separarlos dándole la oportunidad a Grune de sujetar a Lion-o por la espalda.

El quejido de su hermano hizo que Tygra se distrajera permitiendo que dos lagartos lo derribaran al suelo y tres más que llegaron como refuerzos le inmovilizaron, obligándolo a hincarse como un súbdito frente a Grune.

Lion-O intento soltarse de la llave con la cual Grune lo sostenía, la cual de aplicarse más fuerza podría romperle el cuello o dejarlo inconsciente. — ¡Lion-O!…

Tygra perdió las intenciones de luchar, sin embargo, Lion-O comenzó a intentar liberarse con mayor ímpetu, provocando que Grune tuviera que apretar las venas que llevaban sangre a su cerebro al colocar mayor fuerza en sus brazos.

El joven león no tardo más de diez segundos en perder el sentido, sin embargo, Grune seguía apretando su cuello.

Tygra que se había inmovilizado intento liberarse nuevamente gritando, sintiendo como la punta del arma del reptil se colocaba detrás de su cabeza — ¡Basta! ¡Vas a matarlo!

Grune libero un poco el cuello de Lion-O arqueando una ceja esperando escuchar lo que Tygra tenía que decirle, el príncipe trago saliva, cerró los ojos y pronuncio con furia contenida. — Iré contigo…

El tigre dientes de sable dejo caer a Lion-O al suelo indicándole a los reptiles que hasta ese momento lo sostenían que le soltaran, Tygra inmediatamente corrió a donde estaba su hermano y reviso sus signos vitales, era lo único que podía hacer, lo único que Grune le permitiría.

De un solo movimiento lo tomó del brazo y lo alejo de su querido hermano menor, haciendo que lo viera a los ojos, esa molesta mueca de disgusto seguía presente estropeando su hermoso rostro.

El gato de mayor edad se prometió que se la borraría como fuera, pero ahora que ya era suyo saborearía esos labios blancos.

Tygra intento retroceder cuando sintió la grosera invasión de su boca sintiendo en ese instante un golpe en la nuca que provoco que repentinamente el mundo a su alrededor se volviera negro.

Al mismo tiempo que Grune se apoderaba de los labios del príncipe, percibiendo ese exquisito sabor que era Tygra golpeo su cabeza por detrás de la nuca y sintió como su cuerpo se derrumbaba entre sus brazos.

Era inevitable se dijo en silencio al mismo tiempo que como si se tratase de un gatito cargo a Tygra sobre su hombro, ordenándole a los reptiles dejar la celda con un movimiento de cabeza.

Grune no quería que cuando salieran de esa celda hiciera algo tonto, como tal vez intentar escapar, aunque con su hermano inconsciente en una celda jamás lo haría, lo quería demasiado para poder abandonarlo a su suerte.

Lion-O aun inconsciente se agito como presintiendo lo que pasaba, tal parecía que no había utilizado suficiente fuerza en su llave, era una lástima y una ventaja pensó el tigre dientes de sable.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Grune despertó de su ensoñación agitando la cabeza, era demasiado descuidado fantasear sobre lo que tendría una vez que llegara a donde estaba su príncipe, aun así debía estar preparado para lo que los hermanos estuvieran tramando.

Había imaginado varios escenarios posibles desde que se le propuso esa oferta, llego a pensar que Tygra marcharía con él por gusto, claro que antes de eso el príncipe debía ser un traidor o ser presa de un hechizo.

Lo que no había esperado era que la celda que ocupaban estuviera vacía como si nunca hubieran estado allí, el tigre dientes de sable gruño furioso y retrocediendo varios pasos grito. — ¡Guardias!

Como debía esperarlo ninguno de los lagartos llego, seguramente los hermanos ya los habían alcanzado y los encontrarían inconscientes o muertos en donde los hubieran dejado.

Grune apretando los dientes comenzó a correr en dirección de la espada, conociéndolos no abandonarían el castillo sin ella y serían tan tontos como para enfrentarse a Mum-Ra.

Mum-Ra con su poder invencible los destruiría si no se apresuraba.

Debía asegurarse que cumpliera su palabra, aunque, de llegar demasiado lejos no podría hacer nada para evitar que lo asesinaran y eso sería una lástima.

Al llegar a la sala del trono pudo ver como Mum-Ra contra todo pronóstico había sido derribado y los hermanos junto con los dos clérigos sobrevivientes intentaban escapar, no lo permitiría.

Derribo la puerta con su maza y aun así ya estaban demasiado lejos, todo por culpa del clérigo anciano, pero la próxima vez nada podría separarlos, ni su hermano, ni la mujer, nada.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias… para quienes no hayan visto el Reboot de Thundercats, ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vayan a verlo que no se arrepentirán!

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Resumen: Esta vez Grune se ha aliado a una fuerza superior y tomara lo que siempre ha querido.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Avisos:

Este fic es Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones homoeróticas no seas grosero, simplemente no lo leas.

Esta historia está basada en los Thundercats que acaban de salir, no tiene muchos spoilers más allá de los que ya deben de saber.

Fic dedicado a Yuriko Hime por soportar mis constantes incoherencias…

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Titulo: Avaricia.

Capitulo 2

-Mi nombre es Panthro — respondió el guerrero observando fijamente a los cinco Thunderianos enfrente suyo.

Uno era indiscutiblemente el hijo sanguíneo de Claudius, era su viva imagen a su edad, junto a él se encontraban una mujer, una clérigo a juzgar por su forma de vestir, dos mellizos que no pensaba fueran de la nobleza y el joven tigre que adopto el rey muchos años atrás.

Panthro no pensaba que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo para que Tygra y su hermano hubieran crecido para convertirse en dos jóvenes Thunderianos, sin embargo, como ellos crecieron el llego tarde para evitar que Grune traicionara a Claudius.

Grune… — pronuncio entre dientes, lo suficiente bajo para que ninguno se diera cuenta de eso.

Flash Back.

Panthro sostenía una copa con hidromiel, a su lado estaba Grune, recargado en la barra con apariencia de pocos amigos, sus dientes resplandecían con las luces de los festejos y sus ojos brillaban con un resplandor siniestro, parecían estar enfocados en algún punto por debajo de ellos.

Grune llevaba varios días molesto, demasiado irritable, no era la misma persona con la cual estaba acostumbrado a tratar, era casi como si una sombra se hubiera apoderado de su corazón.

Panthro colocando un brazo alrededor de su hombro, un gesto de camaradería, le pregunto arqueando una ceja. — Tú no eres un Thunderiano que desprecie un festejo Grune… ¿Qué es lo que te agobia mi amigo?

Grune apretó los dientes algunos segundos, gruñendo por lo bajo, para después posar su mirada en Tygra, el que seguía a su hermano menor en medio de la multitud.

Los príncipes supuestamente debían estar a salvo en la seguridad del castillo, siendo demasiado jóvenes para participar en las justas del árbol o sentarse en el balcón de los invitados de honor, el rey, sus generales y su consejero.

Claudius le había ordenado a Tygra que tenía que cuidar de su hermano menor y dicho hermano menor, un joven león que creía en las historias del libro y la tecnología, tenía prohibido salir del palacio porque siempre que lo hacía terminaba metiéndose en problemas. —De que me sirve ser un general si no puedo tenerlo…

Panthro escucho las palabras de su amigo y le comento. — ¿De qué estás hablando?

Grune se termino su copa y le respondió azotándola contra la mesa, furioso. — Deseo al príncipe mi amigo… como nunca antes he deseado a alguien.

Su mirada era oscura, bañada con lujuria y deseo, la clase de mirada que un Thunderiano honorable y del doble de la edad del príncipe no debería tener al verle. — No sé que daría por tenerlo una noche entre mis brazos, solo con una noche me conformaría… y sé que Claudius jamás me dejara tenerlo.

Por suerte el rey no estaba presente, porque de estarlo, Panthro sabía que no estaría contento con las palabras de Grune ni con su forma de mirar al príncipe, aun a él le parecía desagradable, lo miraba como un gato hambriento observaría a un pescado. — No deberías hablar de esa forma, Grune…

Grune bufo enfadado levantándose de su asiento respondiéndole colocando una mano en el hombro de Panthro. — Me gustaría verte en mi lugar.

Panthro lo siguió con la mirada y al ver que se dirigía hacia donde estaban los príncipes hacia pocos minutos atrás, decidió levantarse, Grune estaba demasiado fuera de sí, tanto que por un momento temió que hiciera alguna locura.

Repentinamente un grupo de cinco paseantes se interpusieron en su camino, el más alto choco contra él diciéndole sin darse cuenta de quien se trataba. — ¡Acaso estas ciego!

Panthro intento ignorarlos al principio y seguir con su camino, sin embargo, una de las mujeres les dijo a los otros. — Es el general Panthro.

El general noto entonces que se trataba de tres parejas que caminaban juntas, el que le grito pronuncio entonces arrepentido. — Lo lamento mucho General, no lo vi…

Panthro al ver que Grune había desaparecido les dijo pasando a través de ellos, intentando apresurarse, temiendo que su amigo hiciera alguna locura. — No deben preocuparse, solo sigan divirtiéndose.

El general dio una vuelta en un callejón oscuro en donde creyó escuchar un quejido y entonces lo vio, allí estaban ellos, los príncipes, un Thunderiano de gran tamaño sostenía al príncipe contra una pared, con una de sus manos en su hombro y la otra cubriendo sus ojos para que no lo viera.

Lion-O estaba en el suelo, aturdido y Tygra intentaba soltarse inútilmente, sujetando la muñeca que lo empujaba contra la pared, tratando de alejar su rostro del extraño encapuchado que lo estaba besando.

Panthro grito desde el callejón. — ¡Aléjate de los príncipes!

El encapuchado rugió y se fue, con demasiada agilidad, sin permitir que viera su rostro, las sombras eran demasiado profundas para que pudiera hacerlo.

Tygra cayó de rodillas al suelo limpiándose la boca, parecía estar asqueado y aturdido.

Panthro se acerco a Lion-O primero para revisar sus signos vitales, cuando verifico que solo estaba inconsciente se acerco a Tygra preguntándole. — ¿Estás bien?

Tygra no respondió al principio, sus dedos seguían sobre sus labios, parecía que tenía sangre en ellos por lo que con su dedo pulgar intento ver el daño, no obstante, no tenía ninguna herida visible por lo que la sangre era de su atacante. — Claudius les ha dicho que no visiten esta parte de la ciudad, no me sorprendería que los castigue de por vida.

Tygra pronuncio en ese momento. — No… no le digas nada, por favor… te juro que jamás regresaremos aquí… no quiero que se moleste conmigo.

Panthro le respondió alejándose de Tygra. — Claudius tiene que saberlo.

Tygra parecía asustado, horrorizado, el general no estaba seguro si era por haber sido besado por un extraño en un callejón oscuro o por que el rey lo supiera y estuviera decepcionado de él.

Panthro respiro hondo, cruzo sus brazos delante de su pecho y dijo. — Buscare al que hizo esto, tu regresa con tu hermano al castillo.

Tygra asintió limpiándose los labios con la punta de su ropa, se acerco a Lion-O y le dijo sacudiéndolo. — Despierta, tenemos que irnos.

Lion-O no tardo demasiado en despertar y cuando lo hizo le pregunto acariciando su mejilla con preocupación, buscando como por instinto una respuesta en los ojos ámbar. — ¿Estás bien?

Tygra asintió sin decir nada, aun estaba demasiado perturbado y comenzó a caminar en dirección del castillo, pendiente de cada sombra o ruido que escuchaba, Lion-O comenzó a seguirlo mirándolo de reojo, mordiéndose el labio asustado y arrepentido.

Seguramente había sido su idea salirse del castillo e ingresar en esa parte de la ciudad en donde sabía Panthro se encontraba el mercado negro en donde podrían encontrar algunas piezas de chatarra.

Panthro comenzó a buscar al thunderiano que ataco al príncipe sin encontrarlo, pocas horas después encontró a Grune sentado en la mesa del banquete, parecía demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo. — ¿Veo que ya te sientes mejor?

Grune sonrió y Panthro pudo ver una herida en su labio inferior, por un momento pensó que había sido él quien ataco al príncipe, sin embargo, aquello era una locura. — Sí… repentinamente la espera se hace mucho más llevadera…

Panthro se sirvió una copa de vino y estuvo a punto de contarle lo que había visto, sino le hubiera dicho a Tygra que Claudius no sabría nada del incidente en el callejón. — Ese muchacho se meterá en demasiados problemas…

Grune le respondió casi como si supiera de lo que estaba hablando. — Sí, unas rayas en un cuerpo bonito siempre son tentadoras.

Flash Back.

Sí el joven tigre se encontraba con ellos significaba que Grune no había logrado conseguir lo que deseaba, Tygra aun seguía ignorante de los deseos del general, sino, sus ojos no serian los mismos que le miraban aparentemente sin reconocerle.

Pero el si recordaba las ordenes de Claudius y el difunto rey, puesto que si no estaba con ellos significaba que debía haber fallecido junto con Thundera, aunque debía conservar las esperanzas mientras que alguien blandiera la espada del augurio, le pidió que no permitiera que Grune lastimara a su hijo adoptivo.

Flash Back.

Panthro esperaba sentado en una silla un tanto incomoda, demasiado pequeña para un thunderiano de su estatura, Jaga parecía mucho más tranquilo, tenía sus manos recargadas en los brazos de su asiento y los ojos cerrados.

El en cambio nunca había sido una persona demasiado paciente en los asuntos de estado, en la política de la cual Claudius se encargaba con buenos resultados, por lo que comenzaba a impacientarse.

Grune no había sido llamado a esa junta haciendo que pensara que Claudius desconfiaba de él, sin embargo, eso no era posible porque los tres habían sido amigos desde hacía mucho y los dos eran leales al rey de Thundera.

Cuando Claudius entro parecía preocupado, demasiado tenso y aun así ni Panthro ni Jaga sabían de un nuevo golpe de los lagartos, Slithe había permanecido en las sombras demasiado tiempo.

Al verlos el rey Claudius pronuncio con demasiada seriedad sorprendiéndolo pero no a Jaga, quien parecía tranquilo, demasiado calmado para la aparente preocupación del rey. — Los he mandado llamar por una razón…

Panthro respondió tranquilo al mismo tiempo que Jaga asentía con un movimiento de su cabeza. — ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa mi viejo amigo?

Claudius se rasco la cabeza recargándose en su cintura, respondiendo poco después con tanta simpleza como podía estando tan molesto que su enojo era casi palpable. — Es un favor personal, no como rey sino como amigo y aceptare su decisión cualquiera que esta sea.

Panthro le comento tranquilizándose un poco, recordando el momento en el cual les pregunto su opinión sobre como seducir a la madre de Lion-O y algunos años antes sobre adoptar a cierto adolecente con problemas de actitud. — Lo dices como si pensaras que nos negaríamos, Claudius… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Grune?

Claudius volvió a fruncir el seño respondiéndoles observando el campo de entrenamiento que podía verse desde esa ventana, en donde seguramente se encontraban sus dos hijos practicando, aunque debería decir Tygra pateando el trasero de su hermano menor. — Es sobre Grune que quiero hablarles, Grune y su interés en uno de mis hijos.

Jaga asintió sin pronunciar una sola palabra, Panthro recordaba haber visto a Grune conversando con Tygra demasiadas veces, intentar enseñarle un movimiento de lucha hacia algunos días, pero no creyó ver ninguna clase de interés personal en eso, aunque si recordaba la conversación que tuvieron durante uno de los festivales y esa mirada perturbadora. — ¿De qué estás hablando?

Claudius arqueo una ceja preguntándole con curiosidad sin creer que fuera el único que había visto el comportamiento inapropiado de su general, la forma en la cual miraba a Tygra o su insistencia en tratarlo como si ya se tratase de un adulto. — ¿Acaso es solo idea mía?

Por fin hablo Jaga, pronunciando con esa voz tranquila y esa mirada que parecía leer tus pensamientos. — No, yo también lo he visto.

Panthro pronuncio rascándose la barbilla meditabundo intentando no condenar los actos de Grune, creyendo que su amigo debía tener la oportunidad de explicar sus acciones. — Grune siempre ha mostrado interés en Tygra… apenas hace dos días le vi entrenando con él.

Los ojos de Claudius se cerraron un poco, las arrugas de su frente se juntaron y sus dientes se apretaron, una expresión que Panthro asociaba con problemas, respirando hondo el rey de Thundera les solicito — Quiero pedirles que siempre haya uno de nosotros presente cuando Grune intente enseñarle algo a Tygra, no solo eso, no quiero dejarlos a solas… mi hijo es muy joven y no se ha dado cuenta de sus... intenciones.

Panthro no evito reírse, recargándose en el brazo de su silla diciéndole a Claudius con tanto tacto como podía recordando que dicho príncipe estaba en la etapa de su adolescencia en la cual coqueteaba hasta con una roca. — ¿Chaperones? Tu hijo no necesita chaperones Claudius, necesita un cinturón de castidad… lo he visto coqueteando con varias chicas del palacio y creo que también una clérigo… o estudiante, Jaga podrá decírtelo.

Jaga pronuncio en ese momento con tranquilidad. — ¿Pareciera que no confías en la sinceridad de los sentimientos de Grune?

Claudius medito su pregunta por algunos minutos, tantos que Panthro pensó que no le respondería para después decir. — Si confiara en sus sentimientos no haría esta petición, Tygra es un adolecente y como tal intenta llamar la atención, pero yo lo conozco… y sé que Grune podría aprovecharse de su ingenuidad.

Jaga pronuncio con severidad, su favoritismo por Lion-O era muy notorio, tanto que a veces era injusto con el hermano mayor, pero Panthro no era quien para juzgar el comportamiento del consejero del rey, aun así tenia ojos. —Ignoras las faltas de Tygra con demasiada facilidad Claudius.

Aquello era cierto, mientras que Lion-O recibía las duras críticas de su padre, Tygra parecía escaparse de las reprimendas con demasiada facilidad, no era que el joven príncipe fuera un chico problemático ni que hubiera muchas faltas que reprocharle, sin embargo, cada vez que cometía una Claudius le perdonaba. — Tal vez Jaga, pero me preocupa… siendo huérfano a tan tierna edad… lo único que quiero es que sepa que lo quiero tanto como si fuera de mi propia sangre, que mi afecto por él no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión de hacer que Lion-O sea el heredero al trono.

Panthro comento sonriendo recargándose en su barbilla, tomando a la ligera la visible preocupación de Claudius, después de todo estaban hablando de Grune, el era un buen hombre que jamás se aprovecharía de un adolecente, mucho menos del hijo de uno de sus amigos. — Si ese muchacho duda de tu amor no es tan inteligente como lo piensas.

Flash Back.

Era obvio que la lealtad de Tygra era con su familia, a pesar de cualquier clase de rivalidad que pudieran tener, obedecía a Lion-O, un tanto a regañadientes, sin embargo, respetaba su posición como el nuevo rey.

La chica también lo hacía y podía ver cierto interés entre el hijo legitimo de Claudius y ella, una química difícil de describir.

Panthro se maldijo mentalmente, no debía estar pensando en el pasado ni en el futuro, su preocupación debía ser encontrar combustible para el tanque, no obstante no dejaba de pensar en la última reunión que tuvo con Claudius.

Sí el príncipe era tan ingenuo como el rey lo pensaba o sí comenzaba a sospechar del general.

¿Cómo si pudiera indagarlo? Pensó Panthro adelantando el paso, Tygra no parecía ser la clase de Thunderiano que se abriría fácilmente, mucho menos en un asunto tan complicado como ese.

Para el general había pasado poco tiempo desde la última vez que vio a su buen amigo, cuando le pregunto desconfiando de sus motivos al pedirles que resguardaran a su hijo mayor.

Flash Back.

Su pregunta fue directa, como cada una que realizaba, ya fuera en el campo de batalla o como su amigo. — ¿Qué es lo que viste?

Claudius suspiro recargándose en la ventana, parecía meditabundo. — Sabía que me preguntarías esto…

Panthro le explico acercándose a su rey, esperando una respuesta que fuera más allá de eso, sí estaría dispuesto a seguir los pasos de Grune tenía que tener alguna razón que compensara su desconfianza. — Dime que hizo Grune para merecer tu desconfianza, Claudius, es un Thunderiano leal a tu trono y un buen hombre.

Claudius le respondió dando la media vuelta, mirándolo a los ojos. — Mañana ve al campo de entrenamiento y míralo por ti mismo.

Flash Back.

Habían pasado pocos días para que Panthro le preguntara a Claudius que era exactamente lo que le había molestado tanto, esperando tener más información antes de seguir a Grune como si se tratase de un criminal.

No era que desconfiara de sus motivos, sólo que no podía creer que Grune fuera capaz de algo tan ruin como aprovecharse de la inocencia de un adolecente.

Pero como el rey se negaba a decirle lo que había visto, él tendría que cerciorarse de sus pecados con sus propios ojos antes de traicionar a su amigo.

Flash Back.

Era una orden que no podía desobedecer y un asunto tan molesto para Claudius que prefería no pronunciarlo para que no perdiera el control de sus emociones.

Panthro fue al campo de entrenamiento y vio a los hermanos entrenar con las espadas de madera, Lion-O peleaba con un fuego interno que te deslumbraba, era bravo y resuelto, Tygra era mucho más controlado, con una gracia inherente de los suyos.

Dentro de poco tiempo el resultado que era inminente desde el principio de la justa ocurrió, Lion-O estaba en el suelo, su hermano le había ganado y lo señalaba con la espada de madera con una sonrisa orgullosa.

El joven león le dijo haciendo una mueca parecida a un puchero. — No es justo… me hiciste trampa.

Tygra le dijo guardando la espada en su cinto, dándole la mano. — Cuando aprenderás Lion-O, soy mejor que tu.

Lion-O se levanto con ayuda de su hermano diciéndole con seguridad y optimismo. — Algún día te derrotare… ¡ya lo veras!

Repentinamente se escucho que aplaudían al mismo tiempo que se acercaban a los dos príncipes diciéndoles, más bien, diciéndole al mayor. — Eso fue maravilloso Tygra, lástima que tu linaje no sea el correcto.

Tygra sonrió al escuchar esa voz, Panthro arqueo una ceja y Lion-O sujeto a su hermano del brazo como si intentara llevárselo de allí. — ¡Grune!

El joven tigre se soltó de las pequeñas manos de su hermano, acercándose al general, a quien veía con fascinación, como si se tratase de un gran héroe, probablemente así fuera, Grune era un general reconocido, amigo de su padre, fuerte y experimentado, al mismo tiempo que Lion-O se mordía el labio visiblemente molesto. — Pensé que mi padre ya no te dejaría entrenar conmigo.

Grune revolvió el cabello de Tygra con su mano derecha para después acariciar su mejilla, sujetándolo de su mentón, el príncipe arqueo una ceja confundido y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Lion-O pronuncio. — ¡Tygra está practicando conmigo!

El general observo a Lion-O con cierta condescendencia diciéndole. — Jaga no tiene nada que enseñarte o tal vez tu mascota necesite comida… o un paseo.

Obviamente quería que el cachorro se fuera de allí, dejándolos a solas, sin embargo, el príncipe le respondió volviendo a sujetar a su hermano del brazo, mirando a Grune con recelo. — ¡No! ¡Mi padre dijo que practicaríamos juntos!

Grune apretó los dientes furioso intentando no gritarle al príncipe, a quien le dijo poco después. — Bien príncipe, creo que otra ocasión será Tygra, mientras tanto sigue jugando con tu hermano.

Al decir aquellas palabras se alejo con una sonrisa en los labios escuchando como Tygra le reprochaba al menor. — ¿Por qué hiciste eso Lion-O? Quería practicar de verdad no jugar contigo.

Flash Back.

Grune siempre intentaba pasar tiempo con el príncipe, lo buscaba y entrenaba desde que era un niño, ganándose el afecto de Tygra, conociendo la forma de hacerlo reaccionar como quería.

El general se esmeraba en especial en separar a los dos hermanos, hablando del linaje y como no era justo que él no fuera el rey cuando todos sabían que se trataba del mejor hijo.

Si acaso Tygra no tuviera tanta seguridad en su persona habría escuchado sus palabras venenosas, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que algo de ese veneno se introdujera en su corazón y comenzara a resentir la decisión de Claudius de que no fuera rey.

Y en ese caso, al ver que Claudius, Jaga y él, apoyaban la investidura de su hermano, que el thunderiano menos preparado sería rey por el simple hecho de ser un león haría que sólo pudiera confiar en Grune, quien aparentaba interés por él a pesar de tener la sangre incorrecta.

Pero Grune los había traicionado y Panthro sospechaba que una de sus razones era la posibilidad de poseer al príncipe.

Flash Back.

Algunas horas después Lion-O escapo a su habitación en donde mantenía escondidas piezas de tecnología, Tygra estaba caminando en los pasillos del palacio con las manos detrás de su cabeza observando los dibujos del techo.

Panthro lo había seguido todo el día, sin ver que era aquello que había molestado tanto a Claudius hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Grune estaba junto al príncipe, cubriendo sus ojos diciéndole. — Con la guardia baja cualquiera puede lastimarte Tygra.

Tygra dio un gran salto, un maullido poco digno de un príncipe y retrocedió algunos pasos sorprendido. — ¿Grune?

El general le respondió acariciando la mejilla del príncipe por segunda ocasión ese día pronunciándole casi en el oído con un tono de voz delicado, el que usaría un amante. — Perdona por asustarte gatito, no fue mi intención.

En esta ocasión estaban solos, no había guardias o sirvientes, ni siquiera Lion-O y Grune parecía complacido con eso. — No soy un gatito.

Grune traía consigo una bolsita de cuero, de la cual saco un dije con la forma de una media luna diciéndole. — Te compre esto, Tygra, me pareció que combinaba con el color de tus ojos.

Tygra toco la joya con las puntas de sus dedos arqueando una ceja, en vez de sonreír con agradecimiento parecía incomodo, trago saliva y le pregunto al mayor. — Pero… ¿Es un collar?

Grune asintió e intento ponérselo diciéndole. — Sí, me costó mucho dinero pero creo que tú lo mereces…

Tygra retrocedió un paso y levantando las manos le dijo a Grune, intentando no hacerlo enfadar, sin embargo, rechazando el regalo. — Mi padre se molestara mucho si acepto algo como esto…

Grune relamiéndose los labios le dijo guiñándole el ojo. — Tu padre no tiene por que saberlo, y si tu no le dices yo no lo hare.

Tygra negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, excusándose e intento alejarse del mayor. — No… yo… él lo sabrá y no quiero molestarlo.

Quien lo sujeto del brazo diciéndole. — Solo deja que te lo vea puesto.

Los ojos de Tygra comenzaron a moverse de un lado hacia el otro, no había hacía donde ir y no sabía por qué se encontraba tan incomodo, Panthro no necesitaba verlo, era suficiente con oler su adrenalina. — Y después puedes tirarlo si así lo deseas.

El príncipe asintió y tomo el collar que Grune le estaba ofreciendo, tragando un poco de saliva intento ponérselo, sin embargo, sus manos temblaban y el gancho se negaba a cerrarse en el último eslabón de la cadena. — Permíteme…

Tygra dejo que Grune sostuviera el collar y girándose permitió que se lo pusiera, Panthro pudo ver la misma mirada codiciosa de aquella noche, cuando el príncipe se giro nuevamente para que viera su regalo, una joya de color dorado que combinaba con los ojos del príncipe y resaltada con el pelaje blanco de su cuello. — Muy bonito…

Grune sujeto la joya entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, por encima del esternón, rozando la piel descubierta por el cuello de la camisa, repitiendo. — Realmente muy bonito…

Tygra se relamió los labios, un gesto que llamo la atención de Grune, el general sonriendo rozo con la punta de su dedo índice el contorno de la mejilla del príncipe, sujetando su mentón acercándose nuevamente al espacio personal del joven tigre.

El tigre jadeo al ver el movimiento de Grune, Panthro al ver que intentaba besarlo decidió que ya era suficiente y tan rápido como pudo, alejo a su amigo del adolecente diciéndole. — ¿Qué estás haciendo? Es uno de los príncipes… tiene la mitad de tu edad… ¡Es solo un adolecente!

Tygra al ver a Panthro huyo tan rápido como pudo del pasillo, sus mejillas estaban pintadas de rojo y llevaba el collar en su mano derecha.

La respuesta de Grune no se hizo esperar y pronuncio. — Claudius te mando a espiarme.

Panthro respiro hondo para después decirle. — No, el rey no lo hizo… estaba caminando en este pasillo cuando escuchó tu voz, me acerco y lo que veo es a mi amigo intentando seducir al príncipe Tygra… ¿Por qué Grune?

Grune le respondió fijando su vista en el pasillo en donde desapareció el príncipe. — Ya te lo dije Panthro y si eres mi amigo no te interpondrás entre nosotros.

Panthro intento razonar con el tigre dientes de sable diciéndole. — Es solo un adolescente…

Grune le dijo con un tono de voz decidido. — No me interesa…

Flash Back.

Cuando Claudius estaba vivo no le interesaban las consecuencias de sus actos, ahora que estaba muerto, que los había traicionado, se preguntaba qué tan lejos podría llegar para tenerle, si acaso había perdido el deseo por el príncipe o seguía pensando en él.

Tygra le observo de reojo casi como si compartiera sus temores o sus sospechas, sin embargo, bien podría ser solo su imaginación.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

¿A quién le interesaría que esta historia se convirtiera en un Tygra/Lion-O?

¿O quieren ver otra pareja para Tygra?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias… para quienes no hayan visto el Reboot de Thundercats, ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vayan a verlo que no se arrepentirán!

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Resumen: Esta vez Grune se ha aliado a una fuerza superior y tomara lo que siempre ha querido.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Avisos:

Este fic es Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones homoeróticas no seas grosero, simplemente no lo leas.

Esta historia está basada en los Thundercats que acaban de salir, no tiene muchos spoilers más allá de los que ya deben de saber.

Fic dedicado a Yuriko Hime por soportar mis constantes incoherencias y la que me ayudo a escribir este capítulo tan rápido…

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Capitulo 3

Habían pasado varios días de viaje desde la última vez que encontraron un grupo de lagartos, para su buena suerte los alimentos que tenían almacenados eran suficientes para continuar su trayecto y hacia pocas horas acababan de rellenar las cantimploras con el agua cristalina de un lago.

Tygra y Lion-O habían sido los encargados de cazar algo para comer, Cheetara se encargo de recoger los dulces y coloridos frutos que colgaban en las copas de los árboles de más de 30 metros de altura y los mellizos de prender el fuego para cocinar lo que trajeran, Panthro se encontraba con su verdadero amor, el tanque que nunca dejaba que Lion-O tocara y el cual revisaba cada vez que se detenían.

Al regresar traían consigo la carne que necesitaban, Lion-o parecía de cierta forma avergonzado y Tygra parecía estar furioso, no era para menos, si se tomaba en cuenta que estaba bañado de pies a cabeza por la sangre morada de la bestia.

Tygra siempre había sido un felino extremadamente limpio, en el castillo de Thundera no pasaba un solo día sin bañarse, lavar el polvo y el mal olor de su pelaje siempre reluciente, a diferencia de Lion-O que podía pasar varios días sin acercarse al agua.

Su padre le decía que los suyos amaban el agua y obviamente no podía negar que se trataba de un tigre cuando para poder tranquilizarse siempre tenía que sumergirse en ella, una tina, un lago, lo que fuera que le contuviera, aunque lo gracioso era que le mareaba el constante movimiento de las olas.

Arena, tierra y sangre comenzaban a incrustarse en su cabello y Lion-O lo único que había hecho era mirarlo de reojo con cierto asomo de culpabilidad, de la misma forma en la cual se comportaba cuando sabía que hizo algo malo pero no quería admitirlo.

Mientras comían Tygra no le había dirigido la palabra ni una sola vez, tenía ese gesto que significaba que lo quería lejos, cuando su ceja estaba ligeramente arqueada y sus labios apretados en una mueca de disgusto. — No esta tan mal…

Intento pronunciar el hermano menor, encogiendo los hombros, esperando recibir la furia del tigre, a quien jamás le había gustado estar sucio y por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo le encantaba bañarse.

Tygra le respondió señalando la sangre que comenzaba a secarse sobre su ropa y la que había creado un mechón duro en su cabello, el cual colgaba hacia el lado derecho de su cabeza pareciendo un cuerno. — Déjame ver, de alguna manera lograste bañarme en lodo, arena y sangre mientras que tú no tienes una sola gota encima de esto, no… no esta tan mal desde tu punto de vista.

Limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano le informo deseoso de quitarse la sangre y la mugre de su pelaje. — Iré a darme un baño…

Lion-O le dijo entonces tratando inútilmente de calmar la molestia de su hermano mayor, ya era de noche y no pensaba que fuera buena idea que se separara del grupo por algo tan trivial como una ducha, además, solo eran unas gotas allí y allá, ni siquiera se le notaba después de que se limpiara con su capa ya que según Tygra había sido "su" culpa que la sangre salpicara en "su" dirección, así que sería "su" capa la que tendría que limpiar "su" desastre.—No creo que sea buena idea que vayas solo, puede ser peligroso.

Tygra le respondió entonces señalando el lugar en donde ya dormían Cheetara, los mellizos y Panthro, sólo quedaban ellos dos en pie, sin embargo, Lion-O tenía que cubrir la primera guardia. — Debo despertarlos para que estés más tranquilo "señor de los Thundercats"… llevo semanas sin darme un baño decente y a cambio de ti, Lion-O… a mi no me gusta estar sucio.

Lion-O se quejo inmediatamente, no consideraba que estuviera tan sucio, sólo lo habitual. — No estoy tan sucio…

Las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa y le dijo. — No para tus estándares…

Tygra se alejo en la oscuridad dejándolo solo, Lion-O se sentía sumamente nervioso al dejarlo ir, ignorando sus preocupaciones se concentro en el fuego que aun brillaba con fuerza, el lago no estaba demasiado lejos y después de días sin encontrar ningún indicio de los lagartos o Grune, seguramente esa noche no los encontrarían.

Panthro al notar su preocupación le dijo caminando en su dirección, sentándose frente a él. — Por qué no vas a dormir, niño, yo hare guardia desde este momento.

Lion-O suspiro revolviendo el fuego con la punta de una varita diciéndole. — Tygra fue a darse un baño.

Panthro le respondió mirándolo fijamente, sin ninguna clase de expresión en el rostro, más que la indiferencia. — Si quieres puedes acompañarlo.

Lion-O se levanto ofendido y dijo algo inseguro, controlándose para no olisquear su propia axila para descubrir si tenían razón. — Tú también me dirás que huelo mal.

Panthro sonriendo y levantando las cejas, de tal forma que Lion-O se dio cuenta que Tygra solo le estaba molestando "otra vez" pronuncio. — Yo no he dicho eso, sólo dije que si querías acompañarlo podías ir.

Lion-O estaba un tanto confundido, si no necesitaba bañarse porque alcanzaría a Tygra en el lago, eso era absurdo a menos que hubiera otra razón… sonrojándose se rasco la cabeza y le informo. — mejor iré a dormir un poco.

Panthro se encogió de hombros. — Como dije antes, ese muchacho se meterá en demasiados problemas.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Al otro lado de ese mismo bosque una patrulla muy grande de lagartos y sus maquinas se había detenido, uno de ellos esta olisqueando el suelo percibiendo el indiscutible aroma de carne cocinándose, así como el de Thundrilium y varios Thunderianos.

No esperaban encontrarles aquí y si se lo informaba al General Grune seguramente los premiaría por eso, llevaban varios días estacionados en ese punto sin saber porque, el general comenzaba a impacientarse y todos los lagartos sabían de lo que era capaz un gato en ese estado.

Acercándose a Grune, el cual estaba sentado en una pesada silla, devorando un trozo de carne, le dijo hincándose en el suelo. — General Grune…

Grune respondió tirando el hueso quebrantado al suelo sin mucha paciencia. — ¿Qué?

El lagarto trago saliva y trato de recordar que estaba a punto de decirle para que se le recompensara por su descubrimiento. — General…

Grune se levanto del asintió y repitió su pregunta, esta vez sujetando el cuello del lagarto. — ¡Que!

El lagarto intentando soltarse pronuncio tan rápido como su falta de oxigeno se lo permitía. — Descubrí el olor de los Thundercats… están en el bosque, es reciente… tal vez, tal vez aun estén aquí…

Grune se quedo quieto algunos segundos, saboreando el futuro sabor de la victoria, para después dejar caer al lagarto y comenzar a reírse, carcajearse con las manos en la cintura, el destino se estaba poniendo de su parte, dentro de poco esa fastidiosa misión podría convertirse en una delicia.

Los lagartos creyeron saber el motivo por el cual Grune estaba riéndose, pero era diferente a lo que ellos pensaban, en una bolsa que colgaba de su cinto tenía el collar que le regalo al príncipe, lo encontró en su habitación y esperaba ponérselo cuando lo hiciera suyo, ahora le serviría para encontrarlo. — Localiza este olor y llévame con él.

El lagarto asintió tragando algo de saliva, como esperaba que se enfocara en un solo aroma cuando era mucho más fácil seguir el de la carne cocinándose, si encontraban a todo el grupo encontrarían el thunderiano que desprendía esa esencia.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de la mujer a quien su general estaba buscando, decían que era hermosa para ser un gato, pero al olfatearlo una segunda ocasión vio que se trataba de un varón, uno de los gatos, pero quien no lo sabía.

Grune le instruyo a un grupo de camaleones que se movieran por separado para capturar al tigre, los demás podían ser eliminados y al león podrían cortarle el brazo para lo que le importaba, lo único que necesitaba era la espada del augurio, no el cuerpo unido a ella.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Algunas horas después Tygra nadaba en el agua cristalina del lago, se había dado un largo baño, lavado su ropa de toda la sangre y mugre acumulada, y ahora solo disfrutaba de moverse en aquel líquido.

Su ropa estaba secándose en una de las ramas de los arboles cercanos y la luz de la luna iluminaba su pelaje rayado.

Tygra estaba demasiado tranquilo, dejándose llevar por el sonido del agua y los animales silvestres, algunos insectos cantaban sus canciones nocturnas, acompañados de las ranas, nada podría salir mal.

Quien pudiera verlo se daría cuenta de la belleza que estaba escondida debajo de su ropa de color verde, músculos definidos, pelaje lustroso, un rostro bonito que aún conservaba algunos de los rasgos finos de su adolescencia, ojos dorados que brillaban cuando los rayos de la luna se reflejaban en ellos.

Era todo un espectáculo poder verlo nadando en ese lago, tanto Grune como cualquier otro serían unos Thunderianos muy felices.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Grune quería llamar la atención de los Thundercats, provocar que se dispersaran para poder alejarlos de su presa, según le había informado uno de sus camaleones, su gatito no se encontraba con ellos y el único que montaba guardia era Panthro.

Su príncipe se había separado del grupo en la peor de las noches posibles y conociéndolo como lo hacía, teniendo en cuenta la dirección que había tomado algunas horas antes, seguramente se encontraría nadando, intentando ignorar esas terribles semanas.

Le hizo una señal a un pequeño grupo de soldados para que atacaran a los Thundercats, mientras tanto, el seguiría a sus camaleones en busca de su premio.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Algunos minutos después Panthro escucho un movimiento en la maleza, el indescriptible sonido de un lagarto avanzando hacia ellos con demasiada lentitud, sin dejarle ver que lo había descubierto bostezo y se levanto, caminando en dirección de los otros como si estuviera dispuesto a dormirse durante la guardia.

El odio y la estupidez de los lagartos debía ser su peor defecto si pensaban que cualquiera de ellos se quedaría dormido durante su turno.

Acercándose a donde se encontraba el rey lo golpeo con la punta de su pie despertándolo casi inmediatamente si acaso estaba dormido en primer lugar y al juzgar por la usencia de su hermano ese no era el caso. — Estamos rodeados.

Lion-O movió su brazo para empuñar la espada con tanta lentitud como pudo para que los lagartos no los descubrieran, Cheetara abrió los ojos también, habiendo escuchado el susurro de Panthro.

Los mellizos aun seguían durmiendo en el interior del tanque felino junto a Snarf, la molesta mascota del rey que estaba contando los segundos para el golpe de sus enemigos, esperando que Tygra no hubiera sido encontrado todavía.

Repentinamente una multitud de lagartos cayeron de las copas de los árboles y otros tantos camaleones se volvieron visibles con sus armas apuntándolos, listos para disparar.

Lion-O se levanto de un salto al igual que Cheetara, Panthro solo tomo una postura de combate, extrañándose por el comportamiento de los lagartos, porque no disparaban como debían hacerlo.

Uno de ellos estaba temblando, un camaleón que parecía demasiado nervioso, el cual estaba intentando no presionar el gatillo de su arma, un lagarto de mayor tamaño, con picos en toda su espalda y rostro le ordeno. — ¡Todavía no disparen! ¡Grune no ha dado la señal!

Sin embargo, el camaleón ya no soporto la ansiedad de tener a los Thundercats frente a ellos, habiendo escuchado que uno solo derroto al escuadrón que protegía la puerta de la mina de Thundrilium y disparo provocando un caos.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygra escucho las explosiones que procedían del claro en donde estaba su hermano y se dio la vuelta en el agua, podía ver el fuego y el humo, los habían encontrado. — Lion-O…

Inmediatamente intento nadar por su ropa y sus armas, las que dejo a su lado pensando que nada malo podría ocurrir, bajando su guardia cuando sabía que podrían estarlos buscando. — ¡Maldita sea!

Al acercarse al paramo en donde se desvistió pudo ver como las hojas de los matorrales más altos se movían y se detuvo junto a unos carrizos, aguzando su vista descubrió un lagarto caminando sobre sus cuatro extremidades.

Junto a él se encontraba Grune y a su lado, varias figuras que se dibujaban en las plantas que eran lo suficiente altas para cubrir a un pequeño contingente de soldados, sumergiéndose un poco más intento que no lo descubrieran cuando el rastreador señalo en dirección del lago.

Grune recogió sus armas, dándoselas a uno de los lagartos, mientras que su ropa la sostuvo cerca de su rostro y comenzó a olerla, como si intentara apropiarse de su propio aroma, sumergiendo su nariz en ella para después intentar localizarlo en el lago.

Tygra sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, como muchas otras ocasiones que apenas recordaba, cuando Grune aún estaba a cargo de su entrenamiento, pero como en todas aquellas ocasiones no comprendió del todo el porqué, que era aquello que Grune buscaba con tanta desesperación.

Lo tenían rodeado, estaba desnudo, desarmado y dentro de poco amanecería, por lo que sin duda lo encontrarían cuando los primeros rayos de luz brillaran, si acaso no lo hacían antes, ya que pudo ver como varios cuerpos caían al agua.

Tygra intento controlar su respiración y se sumergió tanto como pudo en el lago, avanzando en la dirección de los demás, el único lugar al que podía ir, esperando que de alguna manera hubieran sobrevivido al golpe de los lagartos.

El tigre salió apenas lo suficiente para recuperar el aliento y continúo nadando en dirección de unas rocas, esperando que le dieran suficiente camuflaje, con mucha suerte no habría camaleones de ese lado, con mucha más suerte podría encontrar ayuda o algo de ropa y su arma si interceptaba a uno de sus enemigos.

Esa situación era tan ridícula y humillante que se preguntaba que más podría pasar.

Grune al ver que no lo encontraban hizo un ademan de olfatear el aire para después pronunciar como si le estuviera hablando a un niño o peor aún, a un Snarf. —Ven gatito, gatito, ven…

Tygra apretó los dientes, que clase de burla era esa y repentinamente una silueta oscura se elevo detrás de él, cubriendo su boca para que no gritara pronunciado acercándolo un poco más en dirección de las rocas. — Guarda silencio…

Tygra obedeció a la voz que le ordenaba guardar silencio y lo sumergía en el agua, justo a tiempo para que un par de camaleones pasaran por encima de ellos, gritándole a Grune. — No está. ..

Grune pregunto furioso, apretando el puño enfrente de su rostro, seguro que Tygra aun seguía en el lago y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para encontrarlo. — ¿Cómo que no está? ¡Búsquenlo, él es mío!

Ambos Thundercats salieron a respirar, en ese momento Tygra le pregunto a Panthro, quien había logrado llegar a tiempo, sólo porque los otros dos decidieron quedarse a enfrentar al menor grupo de lagartos y los camaleones eran especialmente débiles en combate. — ¿Qué?

Panthro no le respondió, no era el momento, Tygra intento ignorar el miedo que repentinamente llegaba como si fueran olas, acompañado de la misma clase de escalofríos que sentía los últimos días de su entrenamiento bajo la tutela de Grune. –Tenemos que irnos…

Tygra le dijo susurrando. — Tiene mi ropa y mis armas…

Panthro ayudándolo a salir del lago le respondió demasiado serio, provocando que Tygra se detuviera un par de segundos. — Por lo menos no te tiene a ti.

Si fuera otra clase de situación la mirada de profundo horror en la cara del príncipe seria divertida, sus ojos estaban desorbitados, sus dientes apretados y volteo en dirección de Grune, un gesto que no debió realizar porque sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad señalando su posición.

Grune les ordeno a sus tropas señalando la dirección en donde estaba el príncipe. — ¡Vayan por el! ¡Tráiganmelo!

Pero no estaba dispuesto a que sus soldados dañaran al príncipe así que levantando su maza corrió en su dirección golpeando el suelo con esta provocando que una onda de choque los derribara al suelo y al ver a Panthro junto a su príncipe perdió la razón, no pudo contener su furia, tampoco quiso hacerlo.

Una de las descargas casi le da a Tygra, a la que sin su armadura no podría resistir, Panthro apenas tuvo tiempo de salvarle pero no de esquivar la siguiente ráfaga, la cual los golpeo a ambos.

Panthro y Tygra cayeron al suelo, el mayor sobre el cuerpo del menor que tenía un pequeño hilito de sangre recorriendo su frente pero seguía despierto, tratando de levantarse.

Grune cargo al príncipe en sus brazos obligándolo a colocar su cabeza sobre su pecho, como si se tratase de una novia o un gatito cansado, advirtiéndole. — Todo esto te lo has provocado tu solo, si no hubieran huido tu hermano podría seguir con vida, lo único que tendrías que hacer es darme lo que me pertenece… pero no, tuvieron que salir de la celda que los protegía, tu hermano tendrá que morir y ahora estas malherido, Tygra.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tenían varios rapones pero aun así habían logrado derrotar a cada uno de los lagartos, Lion-O estaba inquieto, Panthro y su hermano ya deberían haber llegado a ellos. — Ya deberían haber llegado…

Cheetara coloco su mano sobre su brazo diciéndole intentando tranquilizarlo. — Tú eres el rey, Lion-O, si quieres buscarlos eso haremos.

Lion-O negó aquello con la cabeza diciéndole — Yo los buscare, ustedes esperen aquí para cuando regresen.

El joven rey siguió el camino de destrucción que Panthro había dejado a su paso, cada vez eran más lagartos, como si el mayor contingente no fuera el que los ataco sino el que estaba en esa dirección.

Aquel era el lago en donde sabía que se encontraba Tygra así que Lion-O comenzó a correr tan rápido que sus piernas comenzaban a quejarse, esperaba encontrar aun más lagartos en ese punto, sin embargo, solo encontró el antes hermoso lago destruido, no había nada, ni lagartos, ni camaleones, nada.

Pero si muchas huellas que no se molestaron en cubrir, las que llevaban al otro lado del bosque, en donde se encontraba el campamento de Grune.

Panthro que acababa de recuperar el sentido se maldecía interiormente por un descuido de principiante, Grune únicamente estaba interesado en el príncipe, ahora era claro lo que había hecho, los distrajo para tenerlo a solas.

La pantera estaba encadenada a un árbol en el campamento militar de su viejo amigo, nueve o diez lagartos lo custodiaban, uno de ellos era el mismo rastreador que le informo a Grune sobre su ubicación. — Veo que has despertado…

Grune estaba enfrente de él sin su armadura dorada, con una mirada de satisfacción en el rostro, esa era la mirada de una persona que ha encontrado un tesoro largamente perdido y está dispuesta a despilfarrarlo. — Tygra yace en mi cama, esperando por mí para ser desflorado.

Panthro intento liberarse advirtiéndole. — Aléjate de él, Lion-O jamás te perdonara si le haces daño.

Grune se carcajeó respondiéndole. — Asesine a su padre, destruí su reino y piensas que necesito su perdón para algo… sé que es su hermano y si Claudius siguiera con vida, este momento sería mucho más glorioso aun.

Panthro apretó los dientes e intento liberarse de las cadenas que lo mantenían sujeto al árbol. — Lo primero que hubiera hecho cuando me convirtiera en rey si tú me hubieras ayudado seria tomarlo como mío, asesinar a ese león y a su padre, asesine a su padre, lo tendré a él y pronto morirá Lion-O… cuando venga a buscarte.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygra despertó en el interior de una tienda, en una cama que era bastante grande y cómoda si la comparaban con el suelo en el que habían estado durmiendo últimamente, su ropa y sus armas habían sido depositadas con cuidado en una silla junto a la puerta.

Al levantarse tuvo que sostenerse de un perchero, su cabeza le daba vueltas y al rosarla con sus dedos sintió algo de la sangre coagulada, debía salir de allí como fuera, no permitiría que Grune lo tocara con sus sucias manos.

Su armadura estaba colgada del perchero donde se sostuvo y retrocedió tan rápido que casi pierde el equilibrio, derribando la pesada aberración al suelo, seguramente alertando a los guardias.

Ya no se podía permitir más estupideces, primero nadar en el lago tanto tiempo, después permitir y provocar que Grune los golpeara.

Debía concentrarse en salir de allí primero, después se regañaría todo lo que quisiera. — tengo que vestirme y salir de aquí… solo eso.

Tygra estaba listo para salir, jamás se había vestido tan rápido en su vida ni se sintió tan bien al portar sus armas, con su pistola y látigo se sentía más seguro, casi como si Grune en un campamento plagado de sus soldados no pudiera tocarlo. — Veo que ya despertaste.

Tygra se dio la vuelta e inmediatamente lo apunto con su arma diciéndole al mismo tiempo que retrocedía, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para alejar al traidor que asesino a su padre, destruyo su reino y les arrebato su futuro lejos de su cuerpo. — No te me acerques.

Grune levanto las manos como si tratara de tranquilizarlo, diciéndole señalando la puerta por la que acababa de pasar, la única forma de salir de esa tienda y por la cual podrían llegar sus hombres de necesitarlos. — Por qué no te controlas y vienes a mí, Tygra… con una orden mía, tú y Panthro serán asesinados…

Tygra respondió relamiéndose los labios, los que sentía demasiado secos, apretando un poco más el gatillo al darse cuenta que Grune lo subestimaba ignorando sus habilidades como tirador, sintiendo tanto desagrado como uno de los suyos podía sentir al ver la lujuria reflejada en sus ojos. —Aun así tu estarás muerto, Grune… y si no, tendrás que dar la orden y de todas formas no me poseerás porque yo estaré muerto.

Grune asintió complacido, no era la respuesta que Tygra estaba esperando, ni tampoco que su enemigo se abalanzará en su contra, haciéndole recordar otra ocasión en la cual un sujeto enorme cubierto con una capa ataco a Lion-O y después intento violarlo.

Su dedo apretó el gatillo varias veces sin ningún resultado, Grune cayó sobre él y sostuvo sus muñecas por arriba de su cabeza diciéndole. — Con la tecnología primero tienes que revisar que el arma este cargada.

Tygra se revolvió debajo de su cuerpo, excitándolo, provocando que quisiera besarlo como muchos años atrás lo hizo, arrebatándole un segundo beso, introduciendo su lengua en su boca.

Su gatito respondió de la misma forma, mordiendo sus labios con tanta fuerza que lo obligo a retroceder, reacción que aprovecho para impactar su rodilla contra sus partes íntimas tan fuerte como podía pronunciando. — Fuiste tú… tu me atacaste en ese callejón.

Grune gruño adolorido, jamás había sentido tanto dolor y aun así tuvo que decirle recordando ese primer beso, esa llama que apagaría con sus propias manos, la misma llama que lo excitaba y llamaba cual polilla. — ¿Cuántos de los míos conoces?

Tygra recogió su pistola nuevamente y esta vez revisando que estuviera cargada volvió a apuntarle, estaba a punto de matarlo cuando escucho el indiscutible sonido de la voz de su hermano, necesitaba ayuda y él no deseaba continuar en ese lugar, se sentía sucio bajo la mirada predadora del tigre dientes de sable.

Al salir envuelto en su látigo, invisible a los ojos de los demás, pudo escuchar que Lion-O le preguntaba a Panthro intentando encontrarlo, desesperándose al no verlo, esperando que la pantera pudiera decirle que paso, que aun estuviera vivo y que seguiría molestándolo como todo buen hermano mayor haría o eso quería pensar. — ¿Dónde está Tygra? ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Panthro le respondió señalando la tienda en donde dormía Grune, esperando que pudieran detener al monstruo avaricioso antes de que lastimara a Tygra, golpeando los remanentes de las tropas de su antiguo amigo. — Grune todo este tiempo buscaba a Tygra.

Lion-O pregunto respirando hondo, tratando de controlar las emociones que amenazaban con destruir su corazón esperando que su hermano estuviera con vida y a salvo, poder derrotar a cada uno de los lagartos para ir en su búsqueda. — ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué?

Panthro suspiro molesto, acaso podrían ser más ciegos, pero como no serlo, sí se suponía que eran amigos y nunca sospecho sus verdaderas intenciones, jamás hubiera creído que los traicionaría, que asesinaría a sus hermanos, a su rey para después intentar poseer a su hijo, escuchando como Lion-O le preguntaba. — ¿Quiere la espada?

Panthro pronuncio entonces, siendo tan directo como podría serlo con el joven rey cuando los lagartos habían sido derrotados por fin, cuando solamente le faltaba ir a la tienda en donde temía el joven rey observaría una imagen desgarradora. — No, lo quiere a él… me imagino que forma parte de sus recompensas.

— No— pronuncio Lion-O apretando el mango de su espada con fuerza, tanta que sus nudillos comenzaban a volverse blancos y sus uñas habían cortado la palma de su mano. — No lo permitiré.

Tygra apareció en ese momento diciéndole a Lion-O con seguridad, intentando ocultar su temor, queriendo ignorar toda esa extraña locura, ya era suficiente con lo que tenían que hacer para que también tuviera que preocuparse por su "virtud". — Yo puedo cuidarme solo.

Lion-O en vez de pronunciar lo que pensaba Tygra que diría corrió en su dirección y lo abrazo, acariciando su cabello por la nuca diciéndole intentando tranquilizarlo, penetrando sus defensas y mirando exactamente cual asustado estaba. — Pensé que te perdería a ti también.

Tygra no se movió al principio, para después rodear con sus brazos el torso de su hermano diciéndole tranquilizándolo de la misma forma. — No me perderás Lion-O…

Grune al recuperarse siguió a Tygra, observando con odio y rencor la reunión de los dos hermanos, diciéndole al menor con los dientes apretados odiando la forma en la cual tocaba a su príncipe y este devolvía el afecto. — ¡El es mío! ¡No permitiré que un sucio león me robe lo que me pertenece! ¡No, otra vez!

Lion-O dio varios pasos en dirección de Grune empuñando la espada, pronunciando furioso, como nunca antes lo había estado, deseando más que nada asesinar a la criatura que trataba así a su hermano. — ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡No permitiré que hables de mi hermano como si se tratase de un objeto!

Un sentimiento era tan fuerte como la rabia que sentía y ese era desprecio, Grune era un monstruo por siquiera insinuar que deseaba a su hermano, celos e ira, era todo lo que podía sentir ese general. — ¡Eres repugnante!

Grune controlando su molestia le pregunto esperando que los jóvenes príncipes escucharan sus palabras, que creyeran en ellas. — Tygra era el pago acordado por mis servicios, no por Mum-Ra, sino por tu padre… solo que se arrepintió de dármelo al final, tal vez encontró un mejor postor… un príncipe o un futuro rey.

Al ver que había tenido la respuesta esperada en ambos hijos y que Panthro no había pronunciado una sola palabra contradiciéndolo continúo diciendo. — Tu titulo solo era una formalidad… te adopto para que su verdadero hijo tuviera compañía… se te educo para servirle Tygra…

Tygra sacudió su cabeza, no estaba dispuesto a creer esas palabras, no de la persona que los había traicionado a todos, que asesino a su padre e intento tomarlo, que quería a Lion-O muerto. — ¡No escuchare esto!…

Solo era cuestión de introducir la sombra de la duda en el joven príncipe para poder separarlos, acercarlo a él, convertirlo en su consorte. — ¿Le tienes miedo a la verdad?

Tygra susurro más para sí mismo que para los demás. — Eso es mentira…

Grune le pregunto esperando que la respuesta del príncipe fuera la que necesitaba. — ¿Por qué no fuiste rey? ¿Si eras su hijo porque te quitaron ese privilegio?

Tygra se había hecho esa pregunta en más de una ocasión, porque fue Lion-O el elegido para portar la posesión más preciada de su pueblo, de toda su raza, porque nunca era suficiente lo que hacía para demostrarle que él también merecía ese honor, no por el poder, por lo que significaba seguir los pasos de su padre. — Por qué tú no tienes el linaje adecuado, siempre te lo he dicho… ¿Cuándo estarás dispuesto a escucharme?

Lion-O se mordió el labio al escuchar esas mentiras, al ver que Tygra comenzaba a creerlas, Grune no lo dejaría solo, su avaricia no destruiría a su familia. — ¡Guarda silencio!

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

¿A quién le interesaría que esta historia se convirtiera en un Tygra/Lion-O?

Llevo 1 voto por que si… y 1voto por que no…

Que opinan, ¿qué pareja quieren ver para Tygra?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias… para quienes no hayan visto el Reboot de Thundercats, ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vayan a verlo que no se arrepentirán!

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Resumen: Esta vez Grune se ha aliado a una fuerza superior y tomara lo que siempre ha querido.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Avisos:

Este fic es Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones homoeróticas no seas grosero, simplemente no lo leas.

Esta historia está basada en los Thundercats que acaban de salir, no tiene muchos spoilers más allá de los que ya deben de saber.

Fic dedicado a Yuriko Hime por soportar mis constantes incoherencias y la que me ayudo a escribir este capítulo tan rápido…

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Avaricia Capitulo 4

Lion-O se mordió el labio al escuchar esas mentiras, al ver que Tygra comenzaba a creerlas, Grune no lo dejaría solo, su avaricia no destruiría a su familia. — ¡Guarda silencio!

Tygra sacudió su cabeza recuperando la compostura que siempre le caracterizaba, mostrando sus dientes blancos en una postura un tanto primitiva, el cabello de su nuca estaba erizado y respiraba hondo.

Panthro realizo su movimiento característico con los chacos y también se preparo para el combate.

Al mismo tiempo a lo lejos podía verse una segunda armada acercarse, maquinas de color verde con cientos de lagartos caminando a su paso, eso era aquello que Grune esperaba y por lo que se arriesgo a capturar a Tygra en vez de concentrarse en la espada del augurio.

De todas formas al llegar la otra infantería comandada por Slithe, Lion-O estaría en el punto de intentar rescatar a su hermano, arrastrándolos a los otros en su caída.

Grune extendiéndole su mano al joven tigre pronuncio, esperando que simplemente abandonara a su hermano y sus compañeros para ser su esclavo. — Por última vez Tygra, ven conmigo o atente a las consecuencias de tu necedad.

Inesperadamente un sonido de motor los alerto, Cheetara cuando amaneció y no regresaban decidió probar con el tanque, era difícil manejarlo pero con algo de intuición después de ver durante horas como Panthro lo hacía logro encender su motor e ir en la dirección en donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

Panthro arqueo una ceja al ver como su precioso tanque se acercaba a ellos, al detenerse Cheetara salió de él diciéndoles. — Es hora de irnos.

Panthro subió al asiento del conductor y arranco el tanque, al mismo tiempo que los otros subían en su interior sosteniéndose de las puertas mecánicas, después de todo ya tenían su buena dosis de lagartos del día.

Las puertas se cerraron y los mellizos preguntaron al mismo tiempo, ambos peleándose por la atención de los felinos de mayor edad. — ¿Qué paso?

Cheetara les dijo entonces al ver que Tygra se sentaba recargándose en la pared del tanque felino sin pronunciar una sola palabra, algo extraño en él tomando en cuenta que fue el primero en recibir a los hermanos en su grupo. — Estábamos muy preocupados…

Lion-O parecía distante al igual que su hermano, sin embargo, le dijo a Cheetara tratando de tranquilizar a los tres, aunque en realidad también estaba tratando de tener esperanza, de creer en su fuerza para proteger a las personas que amaba. — Nos encontramos con Grune, pero todo está bajo control.

Los ojos de Tygra estaban enfocados en algún punto entre sus rodillas, recordando algunos fragmentos de su infancia y adolescencia que poco a poco comenzaban a tener sentido.

Lion-O creyó por un momento que lo mejor era dejarlo solo y tratando de aligerar la tensión del grupo le pregunto a Cheetara con indignación. — ¿Condujiste el tanque?

Cheetara cubrió su boca con la mano derecha para cubrir una risita picara asintiendo cuando Lion-O pronuncio con la petulancia de un niño pequeño, o más bien, un adolecente que no le dejan salir de noche y a su hermano sí. — ¡Hey! ¿Cómo es que yo no puedo conducir el tanque?

Flash Back.

Su padre había mencionado los festejos en nombre de Grune poco después de haber regresado, la mañana siguiente lamentarían la muerte de Panthro, una sombra de sus recuerdos, la cual fue opacada por el tigre dientes de sable.

Tygra cepillaba su cabello enfrente de un espejo, traía puesta una toalla alrededor de su cintura, su ropa lo estaba esperando sobre su cama, no le gustaba ponérsela con el pelaje húmedo y estaba esperando a que este terminara de secarse.

Dos golpes lo alertaron y sin prestar mucha atención le anuncio al visitante, a esa hora solo podrían ser dos personas, su padre y su hermano. — Adelante.

Su padre parecía muy serio, no tenía la apariencia de una persona que ha ordenado que se realice un festejo por que ha regresado uno de sus amigos con vida, su ceño estaba fruncido y esa nunca era una buena señal. — ¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Lion-O hizo algo?

Claudius respiro hondo y le dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. — He querido tener esta conversación contigo desde hace tiempo…

Tygra se dio la vuelta, no recordaba haber hecho algo malo para que su padre lo viera de esa forma, sentándose en la cama le pregunto con las orejas ligeramente bajas. — ¿Hice algo malo?

Claudius sonriendo le respondió caminando enfrente del guardarropa de su hijo, no era vanidoso a pesar de lo que se podría pensar, solamente le gustaba el agua y era muy limpio, le gustaría que Lion-O fuera como él en ese aspecto, en realidad en muchos aspectos, pero su hijo como a todo buen león no le gustaba bañarse. — No has hecho nada, pero quería asegurarme que entendieras una cosa.

Tygra le respondió arqueando una ceja mirando el suelo con resignación. — Si es lo del linaje…

Claudius lo interrumpió colocando una mano enfrente de él, no quería discutir sobre eso, tenía sus razones para haber nombrado a su hermano el heredero y esas no eran solo por la sangre que corría en sus venas. — Estabas muy emocionado al ver a Grune otra vez, te adelantaste a la comitiva tan rápido que ni siquiera Lion-O podría alcanzarte.

Tygra asintió respondiéndole con seguridad sin entender realmente por que le estaba hablando de eso su padre, porque después de todo, de quien era amigo Grune era del rey. — Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi…

Claudius le pregunto sonriéndole, sentándose a su lado, fijando la vista en el mismo punto que su hijo. — A Lion-O no le agrada mucho Grune… ambos lo sabemos, pero… ¿Tu qué piensas?

Tygra asintió, riéndose de eso, no entendía porque Lion-O sentía antipatía por Grune, no era un mal hombre. — Lo sé, yo creo que es que nunca pudo derrotarme durante sus clases y está resentido… además, Grune me prestaba más atención a mí durante los entrenamientos.

Claudius asintió comprendiendo lo que le estaban diciendo para comentarle intentando fingir que no estaba tenso. — ¿Así que te agrada?

Tygra rascándose la cabeza medito la respuesta, habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que lo vieron, era un buen maestro, un tanto rudo en sus enseñanzas y jamás lo dejaba descansar a menos que fuera perfecto en su técnica. — Era un buen maestro, es un tanto rudo pero es un guerrero y creo que eso es de esperarse, es leal a ti… yo creo que es un buen hombre.

Claudius insistió mirándolo fijamente, leyendo cada uno de sus gestos, provocando que Tygra tragara un poco de saliva. — ¿Solo eso?

El joven Tygra asintió, que mas podría sentir, era una buena persona y había pasado muchos años fuera de casa, además, sin su entrenamiento no sería tan eficaz en el combate. — Sí… aunque…

Claudius se había levantado de la cama, alejándose de su hijo mayor satisfecho por su respuesta, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta le insto con un movimiento de la mano para que continuara.

Tygra sonriendo divertido pronuncio buscando sus pantalones para poder ponérselos. — Estaba pensando que Grune me dijo que una vez que regresara de su viaje sentaría cabeza… no imagino quien pueda ser la desafortunada… con ese carácter que tiene.

Claudius no pudo suprimir una sonrisa de alivio y estaba a punto de salir de allí cuando la puerta se abrió, no era nada menos que Grune, quien parecía sorprendido al verlo en el cuarto de Tygra.

Tygra dio un brinco al escuchar su puerta abrirse puesto que se había quitado la toalla de la cintura y apenas pudo sostenerla sobre su pecho cuando se dio cuenta que no era su hermano, dejando que colgara cubriendo las partes íntimas de su anatomía.

Los labios de Grune se torcieron en una sonrisa al verlo de pies a cabeza. — Tygra…

Tygra no pudo ver la expresión de su padre cuando empujo a Grune, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos y tampoco quiso saber que deseaba el general, en vez de eso se concentro en vestirse para el festejo.

Flash Back.

Tygra se pasó una mano sobre su cabello con pesar, el tanque felino seguía moviéndose y sus compañeros de viaje seguían respetando su privacidad, ni siquiera Lion-O se atrevía a mencionarle palabra alguna.

Pero sus constantes miradas cuando pensaba que no lo veía comenzaban a irritarlo, le gustaría respirar un poco de aire fresco pero en el interior del tanque, aquello era imposible.

No sabía con quien estaba más molesto, con Grune o con él mismo por no darse cuenta de las constantes insinuaciones del general, eran tan obvias y aun así no pudo verlas.

Le regalo un collar, no un collar, una cadena de esclavitud que él recibió a pesar de su mejor juicio cuando era solo un adolecente, la forma en la cual lo tocaba durante los últimos entrenamientos, su mirada hambrienta.

¿Acaso pudo ser más ciego? ¿Por qué su padre no hizo nada? ¿Grune habría dicho la verdad? ¿Quizá su padre pensaba que él correspondía a sus afectos? Pero no, una de las últimas conversaciones que tuvieron le mostraba que no era así, que estaba preocupado por su seguridad, que no le gustaba la forma en la cual lo trataba su general, ahora lo comprendía.

Grune debió haberse divertido demasiado con él, con su ingenuidad y confianza.

Aun recordaba cuando le dijo que regresaría por su futura pareja después de encontrar el libro del augurio, que nadie podría evitar que le tuviera y que cuando hubieran unido sus vidas tendría la gloria, y él le deseo suerte con su empresa.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Grune los vio partir con resignación, Tygra estaba confundido y demasiado herido para permitir que la otra brigada de lagartos lo viera si no estaba con el por su propia voluntad, Slithe odiaba a los de su especie con tanto fervor que estaba seguro que a la primera oportunidad, en el primer momento en el cual su gatito respirara intentaría matarlo.

Entro en su tienda y se sentó en la cama que momentos antes había recibido a su futuro amante, esa noche dormiría con su aroma impregnado en las sabanas, tendría dulces sueños.

Flash Back.

Grune intento adelantarse al rey, visitando al joven Tygra en sus habitaciones, el príncipe había crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vio practicando con su hermano.

Ahora era un adulto muy atractivo, recordándole a él mismo cuando tenía su edad y se enlisto en la armada real con una meta en mente, portar la espada que lo convertiría en rey de Thundera.

Todos esos años que no pudo disfrutar de su compañía serían recompensados al final de cuentas, si no era por el rey Claudius, que encontraría una forma de no cumplir su promesa, lo haría Mum Ra, se lo merecía después todos sus esfuerzos.

Grune pasó enfrente de un espejo y se observo en él con detenimiento, no era un anciano pero tampoco era un hombre joven como cuando los estaba entrenando.

El rey se había encargado de alejarlo de sus ambiciones por tanto tiempo que temía que su gatito lo pensara demasiado viejo para él, aunque un anciano no podría cargar una catapulta él solo, ni derrotar a Panthro como lo hizo.

Al regresar con su regalo después de años buscando el libro del augurio le daba un estatus de celebridad, los sirvientes y soldados le saludaban alegres, confiando en que Grune tendría una razón para dirigirse al cuarto del príncipe por lo que no tuvo ninguna clase de cuestionamiento.

Nadie se atrevía a detenerlo, solo a levantarle los pulgares o sonreírle, se sentiría tan bien ser el rey en ese castillo.

La puerta que guardaba a su futuro amante estaba cerrada, por un momento pensó en tocar para anunciarse, sin embargo, quería sorprender a Tygra por lo que simplemente la abrió, descubriendo una visión que le quito el aliento, el príncipe estaba desnudo y al verlo apenas pudo sostener la toalla enfrente de su cuerpo. — Tygra…

Claudius rugió por lo bajo y lo empujo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, sosteniéndolo por el cuello de su armadura. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Grune le respondió soltándose, tragándose su orgullo por solo unas horas más. — Vine a saludar a Tygra, no sabía que lo encontraría desnudo Claudius…

Claudius lo soltó, respiro hondo y le pregunto. — ¿Entras así al cuarto de mis hijos tan a menudo que ya se ha hecho un habito?

Grune le respondió cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, pensando en los lagartos que pronto abrirían las puertas de la ciudad y como Mum Ra lo convertiría en rey. — He estado buscando el libro del augurio durante años Claudius, no he visto al príncipe en demasiado tiempo y pensé que el también querría verme.

Claudius recordaba su conversación y seguía en la misma posición, lo supo cuando pronuncio con seguridad. — Esto no puede continuar Grune, pensé que el tiempo afuera te daría paz y que regresarías siendo la persona que admiro, pero veo que me equivoque.

Así que sus suposiciones eran ciertas, Claudius intento alejarlo de sus metas embarcándolo en una búsqueda que al final no resulto ser tan inútil. — Tu hijo ya no es un niño y ya no puedes ordenarme que me mantenga alejado de él.

Claudius le espeto en ese momento cerciorándose que nadie estuviera cerca para escuchar esa conversación que no debía estar tomando lugar. — No, no podría, sí Tygra compartiera tus intereses, pero no lo hace y cuando te rechace será mejor que lo escuches.

Grune le pregunto molesto, sin entender porque Tygra lo rechazaría, era fuerte, seria rey, tendría el poder que siempre quiso y la única forma de salvar la vida de su hermano menor. — ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que me rechazara?

Claudius le respondió finalizando esa discusión que no tenía ningún sentido, porque en realidad la opinión de Tygra ya no le importaba tanto como lo hizo cuando joven y una vez siendo rey lo tomaría como su consorte, lo quisiera o no. — Tygra no te ama, no te desea y lo único que lograras es que pierda todo sentido de amistad que siente por ti.

Grune no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Claudius comenzaba a alejarse del pasillo, seguro que no entraría en el cuarto de su hijo porque el rey se lo había ordenado, no porque su hijo dentro de poco cambiaria de habitaciones para mudarse a las del nuevo rey, por un momento se detuvo y respiro hondo, imaginándose como olería esa piel recién bañada.

Poco después se alejo, primero se realizaría un festejo en su honor, el rey se retiraría a sus habitaciones y en ese momento el podría visitar a su príncipe.

Flash Back.

Grune recorrió la cobija que tenía varias marcas de sangre seca en ella, provocadas por la negativa de Tygra y la intervención de Panthro.

Pudo haberlo poseído en esa cama cuando aún estaba inconsciente, sin embargo, deseaba que cuando lo hiciera Tygra supiera exactamente qué estaba pasando, con quien estaba compartiendo el lecho, quería dejar en claro que le pertenecía.

Respirando hondo en ese dulce aroma recordó la noche antes del festejo en su honor, cuando pudo entrar en su cuarto utilizando el afecto que el príncipe sentía por él y su confianza para poder verlo dormir.

Le advirtió esa noche que no sufriría ningún daño siempre y cuando escuchara sus consejos, pero no le creyó, siguiendo a su hermano, por cuya lealtad no se daba cuenta que su vida mejoraría siempre y cuando aceptara su protección.

Flash Back.

Era casi media noche en el castillo, el cuarto de Tygra estaba oscuro, ni siquiera la luz de la luna se atrevía a entrar en su habitación como temiendo las represalias del guerrero que había ingresado algunos minutos antes utilizando la oportunidad otorgada por los guardias dormidos en el pasillo, el festejo no había servido para nada más que bajar sus defensas.

Tygra estaba dormido abrazando una almohada, apoyando su cabeza sobre otra, en su sueño había sacudido todas las cobijas y su camisa sin mangas se había enrollado en su espalda, unos pantalones cortos se habían pegado a su piel por culpa del sudor.

Grune al verlo se relamió los labios bendiciendo el calor insoportable de aquella noche, Tygra era toda una visión para una vista cansada, demasiado hermoso para su propio bien.

Grune con las puntas de sus dedos recorrió la mejilla de su príncipe, debía hacerle entender que si seguía sus órdenes no saldría malherido, ni él ni su hermano.

Tygra repentinamente sintió unos dedos rozando su mejilla izquierda de una manera familiar y les dio un manotazo pronunciando medio dormido, dándole la espalda. — Déjame dormir Lion-O…

La presencia en su cuarto se sentó en su cama susurrándole recorriendo la línea de su espalda con su dedo índice provocando que sintiera un escalofrío y su pelaje se erizara a la altura de su nuca. — Tygra despierta.

Tygra dio un salto al sentir su uña recorrer su espalda en una postura que indicaba que estaba listo para defenderse, Grune inmediatamente lo tranquilizo diciéndole. — Buenas noches Tygra.

Al ver que se trataba de Grune, el tigre froto sus ojos aun medio dormido creyendo que su padre había enviado al general por él, que tal vez Lion-O había salido otra vez en busca de chatarra. — ¿Lion-O está bien?

Grune escondió su molestia y en vez de eso le dijo. — Sí, pero es sobre él de quien quiero hablarte.

Tygra bostezando al mismo tiempo que estiraba sus piernas, unas bastante bonitas, las que hubiera rozado con sus dedos de no saber que llamaría la atención del joven príncipe, le pregunto. — ¿Qué hizo ahora?...

Grune permaneció sentado en su cama mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad y de haber un poco más de luz el príncipe podría darse cuenta que sus labios estaban retorcidos en una mueca extraña, llena de lujuria.

Tygra se levanto sentándose en la cama, sus pies rozaban los muslos del gato de mayor tamaño, diciéndole. — ¿Qué pasa?

Grune no respondió su pregunta, en vez de eso intento convencerle de su constante preocupación por su seguridad, imprimiendo todo el arrepentimiento que podía en su voz al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mano en la del joven tigre. — Me preocupa la decisión que tomó tu hermano de liberar a esos lagartos, podrían ser espías y estar organizando un golpe contra el palacio…

Tygra asintió medio dormido, sabía que no apreciaba a los lagartos, que compartía su idea de que eso había sido un error, le había enseñado bien.

El príncipe le respondió colocando el dedo índice y pulgar en su propia barbilla, un gesto imitado del rey, quien hacía lo mismo cuando estaba pensando. — A mí también me preocupa, pero… es una decisión que Lion-O tomó, la cual le interesa y debemos respetarla, además, es la primera vez que veo que se interesa en algo más que la supuesta tecnología.

Grune asintió fingiendo comprender las palabras del joven príncipe, fijando su mirada en las piernas rayadas que se cruzaron como si estuviera meditando al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la mejilla con pereza. — Ya es suficiente malo que sus futuros súbditos piensen que está loco, ahora creerán que no está con ellos…

Tygra se detuvo un instante y le observo fijamente para después posar su vista en la puerta, que estaba cerrada, la que no había escuchado abrirse. — ¿Cómo es que entraste?

Grune riéndose por lo bajo le respondió al príncipe, ignorando su malestar, como si aquella pregunta estuviera equivocada y fuera correcto que entrara en su habitación, casi como si esa fuera una rutina. — Solo me preocupo por tu seguridad Tygra… solo realizo mi deber… que nada se interponga entre nosotros.

Tygra no supo que decir, le preguntaría el día siguiente a su padre si había decidido que Grune fuera su guardaespaldas, algo realmente extraño pensando que él no era el príncipe heredero, por lo que no necesitaba ninguna clase de protección. — Por qué no vuelves a dormir Tygra, yo hare guardia.

Tygra pensó por un momento en ordenarle que saliera de su habitación, que no era correcto que estuviera en ella cuando tenía tan poca ropa puesta, no obstante, aquella orden le sonó extraña porque ambos eran hombres y Grune pensaría que le incomodaba que lo viera semidesnudo, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender no quería que pensara que su amistad significaba otra cosa. — ¿Aquí?

Grune respondió sentándose en uno de los sillones de su habitación como si fuera natural, recargándose en su codo, fingiendo que veía el paisaje a través de la ventana. — Me sentiría más seguro… esas criaturas pueden atacar durante la noche… y sin Panthro tu eres el único amigo que me queda.

Tygra arqueo una ceja y después se recostó, diciéndole, guiñándole el ojo como por reflejo, al cubrirse con una sabana hasta la cintura, la que había descartado pocas horas antes. — Si no lo supiera mejor, comenzaría a preocuparme por mi virtud…

Grune solamente se rio por lo bajo, acomodándose un poco mejor en el sillón blanco sin negar aquellas palabras. — Duerme bien, yo me encargare de tu seguridad...

Tygra se durmió pocos minutos después y nuevamente comenzó a moverse en su sueño provocando que la sabana que cubría raquíticamente sus piernas cayera al suelo, estaba inquieto, probablemente por culpa de una pesadilla, sin saber que los ojos de Grune no se habían movido de su cuerpo.

El mayor, felicitándose por tener la confianza plena del príncipe se limito a disfrutar del paisaje, imaginándose lo que sería una vez que Mum Ra entrara en el castillo.

Flash Back.

Tygra volvió a pasarse una mano entre su cabello tratando de deshacer los duros mechones formados por la sangre seca, aun estaba algo adolorido y no había atendido sus heridas desde que huyeran de la emboscada que ayudo a tender inconscientemente.

No sabía cuántas horas pasaron, en lo único que pensaba era en lo ingenuo que fue toda su vida confiando en esa bestia, esa última noche casi se entregaba a Grune en bandeja de plata, debió haber sido muy divertido para el general que lo dejara dormir en su cuarto, creyendo su historia sobre su temor por que fuera lastimado durante un golpe maquinado por los lagartos.

Tygra se petrifico un instante y después arranco un puño de hierba, Lion-O vio a Mum Ra, Grune le dijo veladamente lo que harían esa noche. — Soy un idiota.

Lion-O se sentó a su lado preguntándole tocando su cien en donde podía verse algo de la sangre seca que formaba pequeños mechones en su cabello, los cuales intentaba separar con sus dedos. — No has atendido tus heridas…

Tygra le respondió enfocado en la llama que brillaba con fuerza, dentro de pocas horas comenzaría su guardia. — No…

Lion-O lo tomo de la muñeca diciéndole con una sonrisa en los labios. — Tenemos que limpiar esa sangre y revisar que no tengas ningún hueso roto.

Tygra le pregunto arqueando una ceja caminando medio a rastras en la dirección que Lion-O le indicaba. — ¿Cómo?

Lion-O le informo entonces sin soltarlo, caminando en dirección de la puerta trasera del tanque felino, en donde podría atender las heridas de su hermano mayor sin que nadie los viera. — Les dije que revisaríamos tus heridas…

Tygra le pregunto indeciso, inseguro de bajar la guardia una segunda ocasión cuando los lagartos o Grune podrían estar cerca, comprendiendo también que tenían que asegurarse que ninguna herida se infectara y se convirtiera después en una carga para el grupo. — ¿Crees que sea una buena idea?

Lion-O rasgo un pedazo de tela de su capa diciéndole con seguridad tomando con una mano una de las cantimploras de agua fresca, habían avanzado suficientes kilómetros para alejarse del ejercito de lagartos, estaban tan seguros como podrían estarlo y le preocupaba que las heridas de Tygra llegasen a infectarse. — Quítate tu armadura.

Tygra le respondió con cansancio y fastidio comenzando a desabrochar la primera parte de su armadura. — Me han visto demasiadas veces sin ropa para toda una vida…

Lion-O sentándose enfrente de su hermano le insistió, intentando convencerlo de que sabía lo que estaba haciendo y que estaban seguros, recordando otras ocasiones en las cuales Tygra había limpiado sus heridas para que su padre no supiera que se había lastimado desobedeciendo sus órdenes. — Vamos, si tienes alguna herida puede infectarse…

Tygra comenzó a quitarse las piezas de su armadura primero, después la tela que se encontraba debajo, quedándose solamente con su ropa interior, tenía bastantes cortes y moretones, regalo de Grune cuando lo lanzo contra varias rocas afiladas.

Al principio la gran cantidad de cortadas y moretones helaron la sangre del menor, Panthro le había dicho lo que había ocurrido, Grune en su afán por capturarlos ataco a Tygra sin consideración alguna a pesar de no tener ninguna forma de protegerse de sus golpes, casi lo mata. — Aun soy mayor que tu y puedo cuidarme solo.

Lion-O después sonrió cuando Tygra le recordó que él era el mayor, en pocas palabras que era su responsabilidad protegerlo, su hermano dentro de poco volvería a ser el mismo de siempre, respondiéndole revisando primero los moretones, que eran bastantes, buscando cualquier clase de hueso que pudiera estar roto. — Parece que no tienes ningún hueso roto…

Al no encontrar ninguna herida importante comenzó a lavar las pequeñas cortadas que tenía su hermano sobre su pecho, brazos y espalda, la mayor parte eran raspones, algunos otros eran un poco más profundos. — Grune te hizo mucho daño.

Tygra apretó los dientes y pronuncio con arrepentimiento, irradiando vergüenza, seguro que su padre de seguir con vida estaría muy decepcionado por su torpeza, preguntándose porque nunca le dijo comento sus temores. — Fui un estúpido, Lion-O…

Lion-O le pregunto revisando su cabeza, limpiando la sangre con tanto esmero y cuidado que provoco que Tygra se sonrojara. — ¿Lo dices por confiar en Grune?

Tygra asintió, no estaba dispuesto a contarle todavía lo que había pasado la noche del festival, como lo dejo entrar a su habitación y dormir en ella, como había aceptado un collar y dejado que se lo pusiera, tantas ocasiones que lo hacían sentir sucio. — Todos confiábamos en el…

Tygra le respondió, recordando perfectamente que Lion-O nunca había sido muy apegado a Grune, que en realidad parecía que lo detestaba. — A ti nunca te gusto… lo recuerdo bien.

Lion-O se sonrojo inmediatamente, recordando en más de una ocasión como Tygra lo había abandonado para complacer al mayor, aun la noche del festival, su reto fue para alejarlo de Grune, el que seguía invadiendo su espacio personal como muchas otras ocasiones, y como muchas otras su hermano no se daba cuenta dejando que rodeara su hombro con su brazo.

Lion-O quería demostrarle a su hermano que él también era un buen guerrero, que no solamente el general merecía su consideración, Tygra intento negarse a competir pero fue Grune quien lo ínsito a eso. — Me estaba robando a mi hermano.

Su hermano mayor se rio ligeramente preguntándole, arqueando una ceja, sintiendo como Lion-O había dejado de limpiar sus heridas por un instante. — ¿Robándose a tu hermano?

Lion-O se alejo un poco de Tygra diciendo, sentándose enfrente de él, sus ojos azules enfocados en los suyos recordando al mismo tiempo su infancia. — Cuando estábamos solos nos entendíamos, me prestabas atención… solo llegaba Grune y tú me ignorabas, me tratabas como si fuera una peste… como si me odiaras.

Tygra no negó aquellas palabras, pensaba que Grune era un gran hombre, un soldado valiente, tan fuerte como su padre, al verlo su hermano menor era relegado. — Ese es mi punto…

Lion-O repentinamente le dijo colocando una mano en su mejilla, obligándolo a mirarlo. — Pensé que iba a perderte… sé que no siempre nos llevamos bien y que no estás de acuerdo con que yo sea rey, pero no quiero perderte, eres la única familia que me queda…

Tygra no supo que responder, los ojos de su hermano brillaban y podía ver una gota en su lagrimal, la que limpio con delicadeza, podía fingir que no estaba asustado ni molesto, o que no se sentía como una de las personas más ingenuas de Thundera, pero no lo haría, no cuando estaban tan lejos de casa.

Tampoco deseaba perder a la familia que le quedaba, había perdido a sus padres dos veces, la primera casi no recordaba que ocurrió, la segunda seguía fresca, aun dolía demasiado.

Tygra se relamió los labios, tal vez el golpe de su cabeza le afecto más de lo que pensaba, pero su hermano no sería el único que hablaría esa ocasión. — No sé que hice para ganarme su atención, pero eso no me asusta tanto… lo que me da miedo, es que no pueda hacer nada cuando Grune intente matarte, como no pude hacer nada cuando mataron a nuestro padre, cuando esas maquinas diezmaron nuestro ejército…

Un profundo silencio siguió a esa declaración, repentinamente no sabían que decirse habiendo confesado su mayor temor, ambos habían bajado sus escudos, los que seguirían en su lugar de no haber sufrido la emboscada.

Lion-O fue el primero en hablar, encontrando que las palabras fluían de sus labios sin ninguna presión, de manera natural, de tal forma que era su corazón quien las decía. — No permitiré que te toque un solo cabello.

Tygra le respondió encogiéndose de hombros intentando no prestarle atención a la seriedad de su hermano menor, ni a su mirada. — Yo tampoco lo hare si puedo evitarlo…

Los dos hermanos juntaron sus frentes, cerrando los ojos, perdidos en esa calma celestial que por algunos minutos se llevo todos sus problemas dejándolos solo a ellos dos en un mundo un poco menos sombrío por que se tenían el uno al otro.

Al abrir los ojos se separaron y regresaron a la fogata mucho más tranquilos, Tygra se había recuperado del todo, Lion-O lo supo cuando le guiño el ojo a Cheetara, el joven rey sentía que podía proteger a las personas que amaba, que su hermano estaba a salvo.

Que por fin se había borrado el velo que los separaba, esa sombra que le había susurrado demasiadas veces a Tygra que no compartían la sangre, que no era parte de su familia, que intentaba separaros con cada aliento de su ser.

Una sombra que si osaba colocar un solo dedo en el pelaje rayado de su hermano sería destruida.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

¿A quién le interesaría que esta historia se convirtiera en un Tygra/Lion-O?

Llevo 5 votos por que si… y 2 votos por que no…

Otra pregunta, ¿Quién quiere que Grune obtenga a su dulce príncipe?

Que opinan, ¿qué pareja quieren ver para Tygra? Estoy dispuesta a escuchar sugerencias.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias… para quienes no hayan visto el Reboot de Thundercats, ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vayan a verlo que no se arrepentirán!

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Resumen: Esta vez Grune se ha aliado a una fuerza superior y tomara lo que siempre ha querido.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Avisos:

Este fic es Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones homoeróticas no seas grosero, simplemente no lo leas.

Esta historia está basada en los Thundercats que acaban de salir, no tiene muchos spoilers más allá de los que ya deben de saber.

Fic dedicado a Yuriko Hime por soportar mis constantes incoherencias…

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Avaricia Capitulo 5

Lion-O fingió dormir durante toda la guardia de su hermano como cuando eran pequeños, esperando poder engañarlo para conversar con él cuando esta se acabara, no se había movido un solo centímetro para no advertirle que estaba despierto y había relajado su respiración, intentando de esa forma engañarlo.

Su hermano había estado observando las cenizas de la fogata que prendieron casi todo el tiempo, sus orejas se movían con cada sonido extraño, parecía seguir pensando en Grune, había mucho que no le estaba diciendo y que no le diría si no lo presionaba, él era así, se guardaba sus sentimientos para él solo.

Cuando esta termino y comenzó la de Cheetara, Tygra se recostó a su lado recargándose sobre su brazo izquierdo, cubriéndose con la capa, preguntándole con voz queda. — ¿No puedes dormir?

Lion-O inmediatamente se giro respondiéndole con una pregunta indignada, seguro que esta vez si había logrado engañar a Tygra, hacerlo creer que dormía. — ¿Cómo?

Tygra sonriéndole como no lo había hecho en algún tiempo le respondió. — ¿Cómo no puedes dormir? O ¿Cómo me di cuenta que no estabas dormido?

Lion-O le respondió sintiendo que comenzaba a sonrojarse, esperando que los demás no lo hubieran descubierto. — Como sabías que no estaba dormido…

Tygra le respondió con cierta burla en su voz, esperando impacientar a su hermano menor para evitar conversar del tema que temía Lion-O quería abordar. — Roncas… y pateas.

Lion-O fingió estar ofendido, jamás se había escuchado roncando y desde que compartieran la misma cama esa ocasión que su padre los llevo en una excursión de entrenamiento no había olvidado ese punto. — No ronco…

Tygra se dio la vuelta diciéndole con ese tono de "soy tu hermano mayor y se más que tu" que siempre le molestaba. — Ya duérmete.

Lion-O recargándose en su codo le respondió mirándolo con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada a sabiendas que él tampoco podía dormir, el movimiento de sus parpados lo delataba al igual que el ceño fruncido que portaba, el rostro de Tygra se relajaba cuando dormía haciéndolo ver un tanto más joven. — No puedo dormir.

Tygra sin abrir los ojos, tratando de encontrar un lugar menos incomodo del suelo le pregunto. — Que no puedas dormir significa que no pueda dormir yo tampoco.

Lion-O suspirando se recostó nuevamente dándole la espalda, Tygra no quería charlar y esa era una buena forma de hacérselo saber, por lo menos estaba siendo amable para sus estándares, en otra ocasión le habría dicho que se perdiera.

Tygra continúo reacomodándose en el suelo una hora más sin poder conciliar el sueño, hasta que dándose la vuelta le pregunto esperando que no los escucharan hablar o que por lo menos fueran lo suficiente discretos para ignorarlos. — ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Lion-O que estaba acostado de lado observando su espalda, ahora le estaba viendo de frente recargado en su brazo izquierdo, cubierto con la capa de viaje. — ¿Estás bien?

Tygra medito esa pregunta, ninguno de los dos estaba bien, en realidad ninguno de los miembros de su grupo estaba bien, dos huérfanos demasiado pequeños para tener que haber vivido solos en una ciudad repleta de su gente, un clérigo que había perdido a su maestro y tutor, un general traicionado por su mejor amigo, y ellos, que habían visto como asesinaban a traición a su padre, y Lion-O que tenía bajo sus hombros la responsabilidad de guiarlos en una empresa que desconocían. — No creo que bien pueda describirnos.

Lion-O asintió quejándose. — Fue una pregunta tonta…

Tygra le dijo entonces cambiando de posición para poder ver las estrellas y no tener que mirar los ojos azules de su hermano. —No quiero pensar en eso…

Lion-O sabía a qué se refería con eso, no quería pensar en Grune, el tampoco quería pensar en ese traidor, pero desde que dijera esas palabras no había podido olvidar la mirada de Tygra, quien parecía haberle creído. — ¿Por qué dudaste cuando dijo esas patrañas de nuestro padre?

Tygra se levanto inmediatamente, sentándose en el suelo, respondiendo arrepentido por su debilidad, era difícil unificar a las dos Grune que conoció, uno era el amigo de su padre, quien siempre le prestaba atención a pesar de no ser el heredero a la corona, el otro, un traidor que destruyo todo lo que conocían. — Por un momento tenían mucho sentido…

Lion-O se levanto del suelo furioso diciéndole, dándole la espalda, sin comprender como podía escuchar las palabras de ese sucio traidor cuando les había robado todo, cuando había intentado hacerle daño. — ¡No puedo creerte!

Tygra levantándose al igual que Lion-O le dijo intentando colocar una mano en su hombro para calmarlo, sus orejas bajas al igual que su tono de voz. — Lion-O…

Lion-O le dio un manotazo diciéndole señalándolo con el dedo índice, despertando a los mellizos por que Cheetara los había escuchado al montar guardia y Panthro había despertado poco después cuando los hermanos no eran tan discretos como querían pensarlo. — ¡Cállate! ¡El nos traiciono, nos quito todo lo que teníamos y te atreves a escucharlo! ¿Acaso eres un idiota?

Tygra gruño al escuchar como Lion-O creía que podía juzgarlo, él no era el adoptado, él no era el relegado, él no era quien siempre contradecía las ordenes de Claudius y aun así tenía su afecto incondicional, él no había sido elegido como su heredero, él era su hijo sanguíneo. — Ponte en mi lugar…

Lion-O le respondió con la misma ira que mostro recién abandonaron Thundera, no sabía contra quien estaba dirigida, contra Tygra por escuchar las palabras venenosas de Grune, contra este por traicionarlos o contra él por haber permitido que Tygra se alejara del grupo cuando estaba seguro que esa era una pésima idea. — ¡Eso hago y aun así no comprendo cómo puedes siquiera escucharle!… ¡Tú siempre te comportas como si fueras perfecto, como si nunca cometieras ningún error, pero sabes que, Tygra, ni eres perfecto ni eres tan seguro de ti mismo como finges serlo!

Tygra le respondió sujetando las muñecas de Lion-O, quien lo sostenía de su capa, controlándose para no atacarlo enfrente de los demás, quienes se habían levantado para detener aquella discusión de cruzar la línea verbal y llegar a los golpes físicos. — Nunca he dicho que sea perfecto…

Lion-O le recordó en ese momento pronunciando palabras que le dolieron al mismo tiempo que salían de su boca, que lastimaron a su hermano mayor de la misma forma. — ¡Sí lo hiciste cuando permitías que Grune te abrazara en el festejo! ¡Tú coqueteabas con él en esa mesa!

Tygra se petrifico un momento y respirando hondo supo que no podía contradecirle, eso era cierto, para cualquiera que los hubiera visto pensarían que estaban flirteando, se preguntaba sí él no le dio alguna señal equivocada a Grune para que pensara que estaba de acuerdo en proseguir esa clase de relación, todo ese tiempo había buscado algún momento en el cual le dijera físicamente que lo atraía, sin embargo, no encontraba ninguno, por lo menos no que lo recordara y sin más se soltó de las manos que sostenían su capa pronunciando. — Eso piensas… su majestad.

Lion-O sintió repentinamente que su cuerpo no podía moverse y dejo que su hermano se alejara lo suficiente para tomar un lugar cerca de las cenizas de la fogata, lejos de los otros Thunderianos y mucho más importante, alejado de él.

Cheetara se acerco a Lion-O con simpatía y colocando una mano en su hombro le dijo tratando de calmarlo, viendo como estaba a punto de desmoronarse. — Jaga decía que cada Thunderiano tiene su propia manera de enfrentarse a sus demonios… tu lo manifiestas, tu hermano lo guarda en su interior.

Lion-O intento sonreírle sin éxito para después sentarse al otro lado de la fogata en donde Tygra parecía haber decidido dormir un poco en una posición muy incómoda, recargado contra el árbol, con su rostro oculto entre sus rodillas. — Yo hare guardia desde ahorita, Cheetara… descansa.

Tygra estaba avergonzado por sus fallas, le dolía que Lion-O pensara que se merecía eso, él también lo pensaba de cierta forma porque de que otra manera un thunderiano se comportaría de aquella manera, aun antes de que los traicionara.

Cheetara al verlos le pregunto al general que parecía intentar dormir otra vez, el cual estaba acostumbrado al suelo duro y que no tardaría en lograr su objetivo. — ¿Fue Grune?

Panthro abrió los ojos respondiéndole con calma. — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Cheetara le respondió recostándose en el suelo, recordando lo que Grune le dijo a Mum Ra, como este le había prometido que tendría al príncipe, sin embargo, nunca dijo a cual ni mucho menos para que lo deseaba. — Le escuche decir que Mum Ra le prometió al príncipe… no entendí a cual o para que...

Panthro suspiro para después decirle muy serio, seguro que Lion-O no abandonaría la búsqueda de respuestas y que esa noche sería especialmente pesada si seguían conversando o llegaban a pelearse como estuvieron a punto de hacerlo. — Es mejor que no sospechen que tú sabes algo… y que ellos arreglen sus problemas solos.

Cheetara no creía que eso fuera lo mejor, sin embargo, no podía interponerse sin saber realmente que había ocurrido el día anterior, bien podría haber ocurrido lo que ella temía o tal vez con suerte lograron detener a Grune antes de que lastimara al supuestamente demasiado seguro de sí mismo hermano adoptivo del rey.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Grune se encontraba recostado en su cama, observaba el collar con forma de luna con detenimiento, imaginándoselo puesto a su hermoso príncipe, no al adolecente sino al que se le escapo apenas unos días atrás.

Su cuerpo desnudo recostado a su lado, ojos dorados observándole de reojo, sus orejas bajas y sus mejillas sonrojadas, ambos brazos rodeando la almohada al mismo tiempo que él acariciaba cada una de las rayas de su pelaje para recordar cuantas tenía exactamente, como cambiaba la coloración de su pelaje en todo su cuerpo.

El pequeño gatito había pescado su atención desde hacia tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba desear a otra persona, mucho antes de que Claudius se diera cuenta de sus deseos, cuando aun le permitían estar cerca de los dos príncipes.

Recordaba haberlo visto sonrojado por culpa del frio de un invierno especialmente crudo, con las orejas bajas cuando una tormenta lo empapo durante una tormenta, debajo de la luz de la luna, y cerca del fuego.

Esa era una de sus visiones favoritas, Grune había observado a los dos hermanos jugar cerca del fuego del castillo en invierno, Lion-O era una constante molestia, siempre interponiéndose entre ellos, pero Tygra, él era toda una visión cerca de las llamas puesto que su pelaje podía confundirse con ellas bajo la luz indicada.

El color de su manto imitaba al fuego cuando este era iluminado por una chimenea, las rayas negras de su cuerpo se oscurecían mucho más, sus ojos brillaban como dos pepitas de oro y las partes blancas resplandecían.

Trabajo mucho para poder ganarse la confianza de Tygra, en realidad fue como domar a una criatura salvaje, poco a poco fue introduciéndose en su espacio personal, ganándose su confianza, acostumbrándolo a sentir sus manos sobre su cabeza, después a permitir que rodeara sus hombros con su brazo, hasta que llego a un punto en el cual era normal que lo tocara o visitara sin su permiso.

Lo mismo ocurriría cuando por fin pudiera capturarlo, para convertirlo en su amante primero tendría que acostumbrarlo a sus caricias para que después las correspondiera y hasta las deseara.

No podía engañarse pensando que su príncipe aceptaría gustoso compartir el lecho con él, pero si sabía que terminaría acostumbrándose, ya fueran días, meses o años lo que se tardara.

Por un momento pensó en descargar su frustración sexual con el aroma de Tygra en su cama, aun seguía fresco y cerrando los ojos casi podría sentirlo a su lado, imaginarse que su mano era su boca, pero no lo haría porque sabía que cuando por fin lo tuviera, la satisfacción de ese momento sería mucho mayor.

Controlando su excitación respiro hondamente y salió de su tienda para ordenarle a sus soldados que debían comenzar a moverse.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygra seguía despierto, Lion-O lo sabía, era parecido a esas ocasiones en las cuales había sido castigado por ocultarle a su padre que él había desobedecido sus órdenes o curado sus heridas para que nadie se diera cuenta que las tenía, o cuando lo siguió fuera del palacio durante uno de los festivales y un ladrón lo ataco en uno de los callejones, ese día no quiso hablarle durante horas, como si lo culpara por lo que paso, su hermano mayor fingía estudiar o dormir para evitarlo.

Lion-O observaba a su hermano con pesar, sus orejas estaban bajas, sus pupilas dilatadas fijando su vista en la respiración controlada de Tygra, el mayor no era el único que podía ser fuerte e ignorarlo, debía soportar las ganas irrefrenables de sentarse con él, abrazarlo como cuando eran niños y decirle que sentía lo que dijo.

Tygra abrió los ojos después de varios minutos de sentir la mirada de Lion-O sobre si, le observo fijamente y después se recostó dándole la espalda, una actitud que le mostraba que tan molesto estaba realmente.

En otro momento lo dejaría solo esperando que su padre le hiciera ver razón, pero su padre estaba muerto y él era el rey, era su responsabilidad que su grupo no se desquebrajara como temía que lo hiciera si Tygra seguía ignorándolo, o eso fue lo que se dijo porque no estaba relacionado con que su hermano ya no lo quisiera.

Lion-O suspiro profundamente para realizar la tarea más complicada de su vida, conversar con su hermano mayor sin tener que disculparse, él no había dicho nada malo, ni siquiera en la parte en la cual le dijo que coqueteaba con Grune, porque debían ser francos, Tygra flirtearía con una roca. — ¿Tygra?

Tygra abrió los ojos con el seño fruncido y le respondió en la misma posición, ignorándolo de otra forma. — Si no tiene sueño señor de los Thundercats… porque no practica con su espada y me deja dormir.

El más joven podía sentir como se empezaba a formar una barrera entre los dos, la cual piedra tras piedra podría convertirse en una muralla y no estaba dispuesto a que le robaran a su hermano.

Lion-O insistió soportando la necesidad de encogerse bajo la fría voz de Tygra. — Tenemos que hablar.

Tygra le respondió aun dándole la espalda, no quería que Lion-O se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le afectaron sus palabras, que pensara que se entregaría al asesino de su padre, que no daría una buena lucha antes de que sus indecentes manos le arrebataran la libertad. — ¿Sobre qué? Tú piensas que… por que no solo te vas y me dejas solo.

Lion-O sentándose a su lado le pregunto colocando una mano en su hombro, Tygra se encogió inmediatamente al sentir su peso, sorprendiendo al menor ya que jamás había hecho eso en toda su vida. — Tygra…

Tygra moviéndose de tal forma que esquivo la mano de Lion-O sin verlo siquiera le respondió, su mirada fija en la corteza del árbol. — ¿Piensas que correré a los brazos de Grune cuando tenga la oportunidad?

La mera idea de Tygra en los brazos de Grune provoco que bilis subiera por su garganta acompañado de un sentimiento de furiosa inquietud que no pudo controlar ni se molesto en comprender, al mismo tiempo que tuvo que contener un rugido, el cual amenazaba con escapar de su garganta.

Grune era una persona desagradable aun antes de su traición, era viejo y brusco, para Lion-O que apenas lo recordaba a diferencia de Tygra, era un mentiroso, mostrándole a cada uno lo que deseaban ver, ocultando quien era realmente hasta que pudo traicionarlos.

Súbitamente recordó algo que Grune le dijo a Tygra más de una vez "Lo que no se consigue merecer siempre se puedes tomar" que debía ser la forma en la cual se conducía en su vida, tomando lo que no era suyo, aquella que sabía no se merecía.

Grune no se merecía ni la amistad, ni la atención, ni siquiera la aprensión que le dedicaba su hermano, no se merecía que Tygra estuviera angustiado por él, pensando seguramente en lo que hizo o no para ganar su atención, en lo que pasaría llegado el momento en el cual lo capturara, en lo que haría para mantenerlo a salvo como era su deber siendo el mayor.

Grune debía comprenderlo igualmente, por eso intentaba tomar a Tygra, obligarlo a obedecerle y Lion-O jamás dejaría que eso pasara, él era su hermano, su compañero de juegos cuando eran niños, su súbdito ahora que era rey, nunca permitiría que le perteneciera al avaricioso tigre dientes de sable.

Lion-O se dio cuenta que comenzaba a odiar a Grune como nunca antes había odiado a otro ser, era fácil hacerlo y eso le asustaba tanto como fallar al proteger a las personas que amaba, de cumplir su misión como rey de Thundera.

Para el joven león la idea de Grune tocando a su hermano lo enfermaba, sin embargo, la noción de que su hermano lo siguiera por gusto era completamente ridícula, así como la respuesta y comportamiento de su hermano, que parecía estar molesto con él por algo que no hizo. — No… pero me molesta que Grune no entienda que no le perteneces, eres "mi" hermano, no eres suyo… no puedes ser suyo.

La forma en la que dijo "mi hermano" provoco que Tygra volteara ligeramente incomodo, tragara saliva y después le dijera sentándose al ver que pronto los primeros rayos de luz iluminarían la tierra, que sería la hora de partir. — Sólo dime esto, Lion-O. ¿Piensas que me entregaría a ese traidor?

Lion-O se cruzo de brazos respondiéndole al ver que ya tenía su atención, esperando que Tygra comprendiera que solo estaba preocupado por su seguridad y que Grune era un viejo sucio con ínfulas de grandeza, como cualquier clase de thunderiano que perseguía a un príncipe de la mitad de su edad. — No… Grune sólo es un viejo sucio y sé lo mucho que te desagrada.

Tygra se rasco la punta de la nariz para después responderle con cierta diversión en su voz, repitiendo en su mente "viejo sucio", Lion-O tenía razón en eso, en realidad era en lo único que su hermano tenía razón, porque no comprendía porque estaban peleando cuando su enojo debía estar enfocado en el general no en su hermano menor, toda esa discusión estaba fuera de sí.

Tygra recostándose en el suelo nuevamente, esperando poder dormir por lo menos unas horas le extendió a Lion-O el brazo para que se acostara junto a él, ya no eran niños pequeños, pero no veía la razón para no dormir juntos. —Si los dos pensamos igual porque no te duermes.

Lion-O asintió y se recostó a un lado de Tygra dejando apenas algunos centímetros de separación entre ambos, si lo quería lejos entonces tendría que moverse, pero su hermano en vez de eso lo cubrió con su capa, cerró los ojos e intento dormir las pocas horas que quedaban antes de partir, diciéndole poco después. — Si me pateas o roncas…

La respuesta del menor no se hizo esperar e inmediatamente escucho como se quejaban amargamente haciendo un puchero, Tygra casi podía ver su gesto fruncido. — No pateo y tampoco ronco…

Tygra solo se rió por lo bajo sintiendo momentáneamente que los dedos de Lion-O dibujaban las rayas de su cabeza, para después enfocarse en las de su rostro, recorriéndolas con el dedo índice, un gesto que su hermano menor usaba cuando no podía dormir y le dejaba esconderse en su cuarto de los terribles monstruos de su armario.

La mañana siguiente los encontró recostados juntos, Tygra rodeaba la espalda de Lion-O con sus brazos, quien en un momento de las pocas horas que pasaron antes de que amaneciera logro recostar su cabeza sobre su pecho y abrazar al mayor por la cintura.

Ambos roncaban, tan tranquilos como podrían estarlo en medio de un bosque seguidos de cerca por sus enemigos, el primero en verlos fue Wilykat quien llamo a su hermana, ella se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa en los labios.

No sabían si despertar a los demás o dejar que los otros dos hermanos conservaran algo de su dignidad, sin embargo, el primero que abrió los ojos fue Tygra al sentir un peso extraño sobre su pecho al igual que la mirada divertida de los más jóvenes.

Al ver a los gemelos y sentir una extraña carga sobre su pecho y unos brazos rodear su cintura inclino su cabeza para ver una melena roja, Lion-O roncaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre él, utilizándolo como almohada.

Los mellizos no dijeron nada, simplemente se rieron y se fueron de allí para alertar a los demás, Tygra bostezo y empujando al menor le dijo levantándose, robándole su cómoda almohada. — Ya amaneció…

Lion-O se quejo al sentir el duro suelo y perder la cómoda sensación de calor que brindaba el cuerpo de Tygra. — Todavía es muy temprano… y estaba teniendo un buen sueño.

Tygra le respondió estirándose, escuchando que los demás se preparaban para seguir con su viaje. — Me alegra ser una almohada tan cómoda "señor de los Thundercats" pero ya debemos irnos.

Lion-O se estiro colocando las puntas de sus dedos sobre las de sus pies para después estirarse, levantando sus brazos, escuchando que algunas articulaciones protestaban con ese movimiento. — Eso creo… pero a donde.

Tygra colocando una mano en el hombro de su hermano le respondió con cierta burla, sintiendo la mirada desaprobatoria de Cheetara a sus espaldas, haciendo lo mejor que podía para no voltear a verla. — Podrías usar la espada del augurio, a menos que ya no recuerdes como se usa… claro está.

Lion-O se sonrojo relativamente molesto, Tygra antes de que Cheetara le dijera que debía confiar en su hermano o que fuera un poco más amable con él, le guiño el ojo con una sonrisa, alejándose de allí buscando a los mellizos para asegurarse que de alguna manera no le contaran a los otros dos lo que habían visto para conservar algo de su dignidad intacta.

Cheetara le comento en ese momento a Lion-O, siendo respetuosa y provocativa al mismo tiempo colocando sus manos en sus hombros. — No lo escuches…

Lion-O asintió aun con el constante temor y molestia que representaban los deseos de Grune por su hermano mayor, accionando la espada, comandándole inconscientemente que le mostrara las respuestas a sus preocupaciones.

La espada del augurio le mostro lo que deseaba o tal vez, lo que necesitaba ver, pero no era el camino que debían seguir, era a Grune el destructor liderando a su ejército en dirección de una construcción antigua parecida a la torre en donde encontraron el libro del augurio.

Grune parecía conversar con Mum Ra, quien señalaba un collar con la forma de una media luna dorada, la que parecía el tigre dientes de sable cargaba con orgullo en su cinturón.

Las palabras de Mum Ra eran indescifrables, sin embargo, parecían complacer al traidor de su especie, el que pronuncio el nombre de su hermano con una sonrisa codiciosa.

Lion-O retrocedió confundido, Cheetara se dio cuenta inmediatamente de su molestia y preguntándole con curiosidad, sonriéndole, coqueteando de la forma en la cual ella lo hacía, con suavidad y encanto. — ¿Qué viste?

Lion-O sacudió su cabeza intentando borrar sus presentimientos respondiéndole. — Vi a Grune… sostenía un collar… no lo sé…

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Grune se hinco delante de Mum Ra esperando ser castigado por su descuido, al perseguir a su príncipe en vez de buscar la espada del augurio, esperando que su castigo fuera rápido.

Había visto a esta criatura castigar a Slithe por menos que eso, así que simplemente estaba preparado.

Mum Ra estaba a punto de convocar los relámpagos morados de sus manos cuando descubrió por el rabillo de su ojo un dije de oro, que colgaba del cinturón de su general, que le parecía sumamente familiar.

Grune al no recibir el castigo que esperaba se atrevió a mirar a Mum Ra quien le dijo señalando el collar con su dedo decrepito. — Déjame verlo…

El tigre dientes de sable no deseaba perder su collar, el regalo del príncipe cuando fuera suyo, aun así no tuvo otra opción más que dárselo a Mum Ra, quien le observo detenidamente con una desagradable mueca en sus labios, la cual parecía una sonrisa. — Veo que has encontrado algo muy valioso Grune.

Grune aun con la rodilla en el suelo parecía sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras pronunciadas por Mum Ra, quien le dijo casi como si pudiera leer su mente. — Piensas ponérselo a tu príncipe…

Grune asintió, Mum Ra reconocería esa pieza de joyería en donde fuera, era uno de los tesoros de la reina Tashi, cuyo poder se basaba en controlar la voluntad de la persona que le portaba.

Decían que el poder que controlaba el corazón de los hombres había sido impreso en esa pieza de joyería, sin embargo, mientras que la reina controlaba a los ilusos con su mirada, este simple collar convertía en un fiel esclavo a quien lo portaba y este había sido encontrado por su general.

Mum Ra sabía que Grune era una criatura avariciosa que a cambio de las herramientas para obtener lo que deseaba haría cualquier cosa, antes le había dicho que tendría a su príncipe porque no le veía ninguna clase de utilidad, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el tigre controlado por Grune podría robar la espada del augurio por ellos. — Podrás poseer la voluntad de tu príncipe sí se lo pones.

Las palabras de Mum Ra eran irreales, recordaba habérselo puesto a Tygra cuando era un adolecente y este no le obedeció, no parecía que su voluntad le perteneciera de ninguna forma. — Ya se lo puse y no funciono.

Mum Ra le informo a Grune devolviéndole el collar que le traería la espada del augurio. — Eso fue porque debe dormir con él, que la luna bañe su cuerpo y cuando despierte la primer persona que vea será el dueño de su voluntad, ya sea enemigo o aliado.

Grune admiro el collar en su enorme palma como si fuera la respuesta a sus deseos, maldiciéndose porque de haberlo sabido Tygra habría sucumbido a él desde mucho tiempo atrás, cuando lo capturo habría despertado siendo completamente leal a él con todas las dulces ventajas que eso le traería.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Cheetara le pregunto a Lion-O cuando su inquietud no parecía abandonarlo aun después de dos días de viaje continuo, que no se separaba de su hermano durante la noche, un hermano quien seguía comportándose como una mezcla extraña entre un hermano mayor abusivo y un súbdito leal, él que les había dado la mitad de su comida a los mellizos como si estuviera conspirando con ellos. — ¿Qué es lo que viste Lion-O?

Panthro estaba arreglando el tanque felino, los mellizos parecían estar practicando algunos movimientos con Tygra, quien había acordado un trato con ellos, le daría la mitad de sus provisiones durante la comida y les enseñaría algunos movimientos de pelea si ellos no le contaban a nadie lo que habían visto unas noches atrás.

Así que estaban solos, ni siquiera Snarf estaba cerca para interrumpirlos al saltarle encima a su dueño. — Vi a Grune…

Ninguno se dio cuenta que Tygra al escuchar ese nombre les observo de reojo diciéndole a los niños que ya era suficiente, que mañana continuarían con su entrenamiento, el cual constaba de algunos movimientos básicos que no servirían de mucho en una batalla.

Cheetara asintió indicándole a Lion-O que prosiguiera con un movimiento de su mano. — Estaba hablando con Mum Ra, sostenía un collar dorado con un dije con forma de luna en la mano izquierda y parecía que este fuera un tesoro muy importante…

La clérigo le indico recargándose en su mano izquierda, ignorando que Tygra se había vuelto invisible y los estaba escuchando demasiado cerca. — Por qué no lo dibujas para mí…

Lion-O tomo una varita del suelo y comenzó a dibujar el collar, era como una cadena de la cual colgaba un dije con forma de luna, el cual resplandecía o eso quiso plasmar el joven león al rodearlo de líneas rectas. — Esto es… jamás había visto algo parecido.

Tygra sin embargo lo había hecho, aun recordaba el collar que Grune le había regalado, el cual le puso en el cuello como muestra de su propiedad, una baratija que tenía guardada en su habitación, en un cajón repleto de ropa. — Parece ser… Jaga enfrento a una mujer llamada Tashi, ella podía controlar a los hombres a voluntad y ese era su collar, dicen que puede controlar a la persona que lo tiene puesto.

Tygra retrocedió un solo paso colocando la punta de sus dedos en donde recordaba que el collar había rozado su piel desnuda. — Es magia oscura… ¿Dices que lo tenía Grune?

Lion-O asintió borrando la imagen del collar respondiéndole. — Sí, aunque no entiendo porque me mostro eso la espada o para que lo quiere Grune.

Tal vez ellos no tuvieran una idea, pero Tygra si lo hacía e intento alejarse un poco, tratando de pensar, tomar una decisión ignorando la terrible verdad, que sí Grune volvía a capturarle y le ponía esa cosa sería su esclavo.

Tygra debía decidir sí le contaba a Lion-O sobre su regalo de despedida o lo ignoraba.

Contarle significaba que Lion-O sabría que acepto un regalo de Grune, no solo un brazo alrededor de su cuello y sí ya pensaba que coqueteaba con el traidor cuando supiera lo del collar pensaría que se marcharía con él.

Al no decirle se arriesgaba a ser presa de ese hechizo, sin embargo, recordando que se lo habían puesto y que no había ocurrido nada decidió que lo mejor era ignorar el collar en las manos de Grune por el momento.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

¿A quién le interesaría que esta historia se convirtiera en un Tygra/Lion-O?

Llevo 5 votos por que si… y 2 votos por que no…

Otra pregunta, ¿Quién quiere que Grune obtenga a su dulce príncipe?

Llevo 3 votos por que si y 0 por que no.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias… para quienes no hayan visto el Reboot de Thundercats, ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vayan a verlo que no se arrepentirán!

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Resumen: Esta vez Grune se ha aliado a una fuerza superior y tomara lo que siempre ha querido.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Avisos:

Este fic es Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones homoeróticas no seas grosero, simplemente no lo leas.

Esta historia está basada en los Thundercats que acaban de salir, no tiene muchos spoilers más allá de los que ya deben de saber.

Fic dedicado a Yuriko Hime por soportar mis constantes incoherencias…

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Avaricia Capitulo 6

Lion-O estaba escondido detrás de uno de los pilares del castillo, en sus rodillas se encontraba una nueva pieza de tecnología que había comprado con los pocos ahorros que tenía, su hermano le había acompañado a comprarla, diciéndole que no quería ir con él pero que si su padre se enteraba que lo dejo ir solo estaría mucho más enojado que si solo intentaba cubrirlo.

Intento mostrarle como armar esa pieza de tecnología a Tygra, pero este simplemente le dijo que tenía que practicar con su látigo nuevo y que lo dejara sólo.

Lion-O lo siguió y se sentó detrás de uno de los pilares del castillo en el segundo piso, desde donde podía ver como Tygra se desesperaba al no poder realizar los movimientos que su nuevo instructor le enseño después de que su padre decidiera que esa era el arma que su hermano mayor debía portar.

Ninguno de los dos lo entendía, mientras que su entrenamiento con la espada se volvía cada vez más estricto, a Tygra, que siempre lo había derrotado con una, que era sumamente diestro con ella, le habían cambiado el arma.

Las palabras de su padre fueron que su agilidad y sus dones le exigían otra clase de arma, ya que con una espada se desperdiciaría su verdadero potencial, uno que estaba ligado a su linaje.

Tygra estaba enojado, demasiado distraído, Lion-O a su corta edad podía verlo claramente, era como si se sintiera traicionado.

Lion-O pensó varias veces en acercarse a él, preguntarle que le pasaba, porque estaba tan enojado sin encontrar el valor para hacerlo, sólo se limitaba a observarle desde donde pensaba era un lugar seguro.

Repentinamente se escucho una voz que no le gustaba en lo absoluto, porque venía de uno de sus instructores, quien lo odiaba y trataba como si fuese alguna clase de bicho pegado en el zapato de su hermano. — ¿Estas muy ocupado gatito?

Tygra abandono el látigo y corrió en dirección de Grune con una sonrisa en sus labios llamándolo por su nombre. — ¡Grune!

Enfrente de su padre o Panthro ambos se trataban con distancia, el general respetaba su estatus de príncipe, sin embargo, cuando estaban a solas, siempre le llamaba gatito o cachorro, nunca con su nombre y siempre con tanta familiaridad que le encrespaba los cabellos de la nuca.

Grune mantenía la sonrisa de satisfacción que enervaba a Lion-O cada vez que la veía e inmediatamente recibió a su hermano rodeando sus hombros, diciéndole poco después, acariciando su cabello. — Veo que cambiaron tu arma…

Tygra se mordió el labio y le respondió como si estuviera controlándose para no realizar un puchero. — Mi padre piensa que esta arma es mejor que una espada, dice que soy demasiado ágil para desperdiciar mis habilidades innatas.

Grune sin separarse del joven tigre le respondió sujetando su mentón para poder verlo a los ojos, provocando que Lion-O abandonara la pieza de tecnología que tenía en sus manos y se acercara un poco más al balcón. — Ya veo… ¿Sabes lo que realmente significa?

Tygra bajo la vista alejándose unos pasos de Grune, podían verse algunas lagrimas en sus ojos cuando respondió. — Lion-O será el que herede la espada de mi padre.

Grune asintió, limpiando las solitarias gotas en las mejillas de su hermano diciéndole algo que Lion-O era demasiado pequeño para comprenderlo del todo pero sabía que significaba que no era su hermano y él estaba equivocado porque si eran hermanos, que Tygra tuviera rayas y él no, no tenía nada que ver. — Por qué no tienes el linaje adecuado cachorro, ya te lo he dicho…

Tygra no dijo nada, sólo dejo que Grune lo rodeara con sus fuertes brazos, diciéndole delineando con la punta de su dedo índice las rayas de su cabeza. — Me gustaría tanto llevarte conmigo en mi viaje…

Tygra respiro hondo para controlarse y se alejo unos pasos diciéndole como si quisiera acompañarlo, creyéndose mucho más maduro de lo que realmente era haciéndole creer al pequeño león que no volvería a ver a su hermano mayor porque Grune se lo llevaría lejos. —Pero mi padre no lo permitiría… ya ni siquiera deja que me entrenes.

Grune apretó los dientes molesto, habían pasado ya varias semanas desde la última vez que pudo estar a solas con Tygra, Lion-O sabía que tenía que avisarle a su padre, a Jaga o a Panthro cuando los viera juntos, pero en su interior temía dejarlos solos creyendo que si se alejaba de su hermano jamás lo volvería a ver.

El general sacudiendo la cabeza alejando alguna clase de pensamiento de su mente le dijo a su hermano, colocando una mano en su hombro, la cual parecía descomunal a comparación del cuerpo adolecente de Tygra. — Tu padre tampoco quiere que yo encuentre mi felicidad…

Tygra le miro sorprendido, en su rostro se leía perfectamente la incredulidad que sentía y su voz plasmo esa misma sorpresa cuando le pregunto. — ¿Por qué lo haría?

Grune colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda le respondió con la mirada fija en alguna parte del paisaje, intentando ignorar la mirada del príncipe que parecía no poder creer sus palabras. — Porque… veras, me he enamorado de una persona de la mitad de mi edad y tu padre piensa que no debo fijarme en alguien tan joven, mucho menos de la realeza…

Tygra levanto ambas cejas asombrado, sus ojos estaban abiertos y parecía divertido al escuchar esas palabras, Grune le miro de reojo sin pronunciar sonido alguno, aunque por lo manera en la cual se tensaron sus hombros parecía listo para recibir una bofetada. — ¡Pero tú no eres viejo!

Grune sonrió con orgullo al escuchar esas palabras, el campo parecía mucho más solitario que antes y Lion-O sintió como un escalofríos recorría su espalda cuando Tygra prosiguió intentando animar al general. — Y… y tal vez no tengas sangre noble, pero cuando traigan el libro no te dirán que no… además, mi padre jamás daría una orden tan descabellada como esa.

Grune colocando una mano en el hombro de Tygra por segunda ocasión le respondió complacido, acariciando el hombro del tigre de manera extraña, provocando que el mismo joven se sintiera nervioso al mismo tiempo que Lion-O se levantaba de su escondite inseguro de que hacer. — Sí lo pones de esa forma… no veo porque la persona que amo no pueda ser mía… en realidad no dejare que nadie se interponga entre nosotros mi pequeño y cuando por fin le tenga entre mis brazos se que tendré la gloria…

Tygra observo la mano de Grune con aprensión e inmediatamente intento separarse del general, Lion-O que ya no estaba escondido detrás del pilar podía ver como su antiguo instructor había atrapado a su hermano contra uno de los postes de entrenamiento. — ¿Piensas que tenga una oportunidad?

Grune en ese momento se acerco a Tygra y tomándolo del mentón guio su rostro en su dirección, uniendo sus labios en un beso delicado, sorprendiendo tanto a Lion-O como a su hermano, quien se petrifico en el instante en el que los labios del hombre de mayor edad tocaron los suyos.

Lion-O inmediatamente comenzó a correr en dirección de la sala del trono, abandonando la pieza de tecnología en el suelo, alertando a Grune y sorprendiendo a Tygra, quien estaba sonrojado, demasiado confundido para realizar cualquier clase de movimiento.

El general sonrió al ver como Tygra continuaba en ese lugar, sonrojado y aturdido. — Debo irme pequeño, pero antes… deséame suerte.

Tygra asintió y pronuncio susurrando. — Suerte…

Lion-O llego a la sala del trono esperando encontrar a su padre y poder decirle lo que había visto, sin embargo, su padre no estaba allí, en su lugar había un asiento vacío, después corrió en dirección de su cuarto sin encontrarle, la biblioteca, los jardines, cada lugar que conocía era de su agrado hasta que escucho un vitoreó proveniente de las puertas del palacio.

Al llegar pudo ver como los dos generales partían en su largo viaje, Grune por fin se marcharía, sin embargo, algo le decía que su padre debía ser informado de lo que vio esa mañana e intento acercarse a él inútilmente, nadie permitiría que un niño interrumpiera la ceremonia, ni que le ganara el lugar que tan celosamente aparto para poder ver a sus dos campeones.

Cuando por fin la gente se marcho y su padre había regresado a su habitación, Lion-O tan nervioso como estaba toco la puerta, no sabía cómo explicar lo que vio, pero entendía que no era correcto, algo estaba mal. — Papá…

Claudius parecía cansado y al verle lo animo a entrar con una sonrisa en los labios, ninguno había visto a Tygra durante ese día, el rey temía que siguiera molesto por su decisión, Lion-O, que de alguna forma hubiera marchado con el general.

Lion-O se detuvo junto a su padre y mordiéndose el labio intento encontrar las palabras adecuadas, al no hacerlo pronuncio. — whiskers…

Su padre sabía que su hijo solo decía aquella palabra cuando algo muy malo había pasado e intentando animarlo a contarle sus problemas pronuncio hincándose frente a él, con una voz dulce, justo la que utilizaba cuando le contaba historias de su madre. — ¿Qué pasa Lion-O? Puedes decirme lo que te molesta.

Lion-O cruzándose de brazos le respondió. — Grune quiere robarme a mi hermano…

Claudius sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, para después reírse, reprochándose al pensar que algo realmente malo había pasado, que Lion-O estaba asustado por algo real no celos imaginarios. — Grune se ha ido… no se por cuanto tiempo, asi que tu hermano está seguro, nadie va a robárselo…

Lion-O se mordió el labio e insistió con la mirada fija en el suelo. — No de Grune…

Cuando su padre no le prestó atención el pequeño león le grito sonrojado, apretando los puños, sintiendo que no entendía lo que quería decirle. — Grune quiere llevarse a Tygra, yo lo escuche decirlo.

Claudius se sentó en su cama y le pregunto a Lion-O, esperando que su pequeño león solo estuviera celoso, que su general no hubiera hecho nada para lastimar a su primer hijo, que hubiera escuchado sus órdenes. — ¿De qué hablas?

Lion-O se subió a la cama de su padre y le dijo tomándolo de la mano, intentando hacer que se moviera en dirección de la puerta, debían encontrar a Tygra antes de que fuera tarde. — Dijo que quería llevárselo en su viaje, que… que… que tu no querías que fuera feliz… que Tygra no es mi hermano… que…

Claudius parecía muy serio repentinamente, aun así, intentando contralar su molestia espero que su león le dijera lo que había visto sintiendo como intentaban guiarlo en alguna dirección.

Lion-O le dijo jalándolo con más fuerza. — Se lo va a llevar…

Claudius coloco la palma de su mano en su mejilla preguntándole. — ¿Que viste?

Lion-O se quedo quieto durante unos momentos y después le dijo. — Grune… el babeo a mi hermano en la boca después de decirle que no somos hermanos y que quería llevárselo en su viaje…

Claudius se levanto inmediatamente preguntándole, esperando que Lion-O estuviera equivocado, que su hijo aun estuviera en ese castillo, molesto porque le había dicho que cambiaría su arma por un látigo, escondido en el primer cuarto que habito en el palacio, un lugar que aun ahora lo hacía sentirse seguro. — ¿Cuándo paso eso?

Lion-O le respondió siguiéndolo, tan enojado que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. — En la mañana… te busque todo el día, pero no me dejaron hablar contigo... y te busque por todas partes.

Flash Back.

Encontraron a Tygra en su lugar favorito del palacio, rodeaba con sus brazos sus rodillas, su rostro estaba recargado en ellas, estaba profundamente dormido, su padre no le pregunto si lo que le dijo era verdad, únicamente lo cargo en sus brazos para llevarlo a su habitación.

Por mucho tiempo Lion-O pensó que su padre no le creyó, que todo eso había sido producto de su imaginación y término olvidándolo, casi como olvido al general0 Grune.

Pero no era un sueño, ese encuentro fue real y Grune ya perseguía a su hermano mayor cuando era su tutor, pero no era posible porque en sus recuerdos Tygra respondió al beso dado por el general.

Lion-O levantándose, caminando en dirección de uno de los arboles cercanos maldijo en silencio, golpeando el árbol cuya corteza envejecida con el tiempo se derrumbo, como su control al pensar que tal vez habían malentendido esa situación.

Tal vez Tygra si deseaba al general y la única razón por la cual se detenía de aceptar su cortejo era por su traición.

Pero no era posible, Tygra era tan joven en ese momento, demasiado joven para saber cómo tratar una situación como esa rectifico el león, si acaso había respondido era por temor o tal vez confusión, no por deseo.

Panthro estaba haciendo la guardia en ese momento y le observo de reojo sin pronunciar una sola palabra, podría preguntarle porque su padre no hizo nada al ver que uno de sus hijos era acosado por un hombre mayor que podría aprovecharse de la admiración que sentían por él, sin embargo, no pensaba que respondiera sus preguntas.

Lion-O pensó al principio en caminar un poco para controlarse, sin embargo, su viaje era demasiado largo, necesitaba descansar y se recostó a un lado de Tygra, ignorando la expresión de reproche de Panthro.

El señor de los Thundercats se quedo observándolo fijamente, pensando que era lo que su hermano les estaba escondiendo, porque no le decía la verdad, preguntándose cómo podría ayudarlo si no sabía lo que necesitaba.

Tygra se giro en el suelo, parecía que tuviera una pesadilla, hablaba en su sueño, susurrando algunas palabras incomprensibles, acercándose a él como buscando su calor.

Lion-O rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de su hermano intentando tranquilizarlo, colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para tranquilizarlo, cerrando los ojos para dormir un poco.

Al mismo tiempo Tygra tenía una pesadilla, la que solo se agravo cuando rodearon su cuerpo, porque en su sueño no era Lion-O quien lo sostenía sino Grune el destructor.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygra estaba recostado en una cama en una habitación oscura, apenas podía ver algunas luces en el cuarto pero no era necesario que hubiera luz para saber lo que estaba pasando, o quien estaba encima de su cuerpo, tampoco quería ver su sonrisa satisfecha.

Sus muñecas estaban amarradas a los barrotes de la cama, sentía el escozor de las cuerdas que rozaban su piel cada vez que intentaba soltarse, estaba desnudo, podía sentir unas sabanas demasiado suaves en la cama que compartían.

Grune recorría su pecho con ambas manos acariciando cada una de sus rayas como si las estuviera contando, no podía respirar, sentía la lengua del general recorriendo su cuello, lamiéndolo con hambre.

Tygra se retorcía en la cama, apretando los dientes intentando silenciar un gemido escuchando como le decían al oído, ordenándole con un tono de voz descontrolado, casi enloquecido. — Dime que me deseas…

El tigre volteo su rostro intentando pensar en algo más, esperando que esa pesadilla terminara pronto, sin embargo, Grune sujeto su barbilla diciéndole con los ojos encendidos. — Mi hermoso príncipe…

Tygra hubiera rugido, le hubiera dicho que no le pertenecía, que jamás lo haría, si repentinamente la mano de Grune no hubiera comenzado a acariciar su entrepierna besando sus labios, introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca, silenciándolo con ella.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a responder a sus caricias ignorando a su mente que gritaba porque su cuerpo se detuviera, implorando estar en otra parte, que todo eso fuera un sueño, una terrible pesadilla que terminaría con un simple parpadeo.

El tigre apretó los ojos con fuerza cuando unas lagrimas de desesperación comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, sintiendo las manos del general recorrer su piel, una de ellas rodeando su sexo traicionero provocando que algunos gemidos se escaparan de sus labios que estaban demasiado rojos, demasiado adoloridos por los besos violentos del general y sus propios dientes intentando silenciarse a sí mismo.

Grune se aparto de sus labios saboreando la sangre que manaba de una herida provocada por su diente, el único que le quedaba después de una vida de servidumbre a un león malagradecido, comentándole separándose un poco para ver como respondía su cuerpo, admirando su sexo y sus mejillas sonrojadas. — Muy bonito… realmente muy bonito…

Tygra pronuncio sintiendo como el general comenzaba a acomodarse entre sus piernas, separándolas tanto como podía con sus muslos, petrificándose al verlo sonreír con placer, relamiéndose los labios a sabiendas que su príncipe no podía hacer nada más que recibirlo. — ¡Basta!

Grune acaricio su mejilla con su enorme mano, respondiéndole, hablándole con ternura, casi como si el que estuviera en un error fuera él, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño, como si aun lo estuviera entrenando. — ¿Qué puedo hacer para que cooperes mi consorte?

Aunque debía estar haciéndolo, Grune estaba tratando de acostumbrarlo a él, a sus caricias, por lo menos su cuerpo reaccionaba como si ya le conociera y eso lo aterro aun más, no sabía que estaba pasando ni cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar.

Tygra intento alejarse nuevamente, gimiendo cuando Grune siguió acariciando su sexo, recorriendo sus testículos con sus dedos, buscando el dulce punto entre sus nalgas con su mano derecha y cuando lo encontró introduciendo un dedo entre ellas preparándolo para su hombría que ya palpitaba ansiosa de hundirse en su carne. — ¡No soy tu consorte!

Grune se rio entre dientes e introdujo un segundo dedo en su cuerpo recibiendo un sonoro quejido como recompensa, Tygra comenzó a retorcerse con mayor ímpetu, esperando que lo dejaran ir, escuchando como le decían al oído, mordisqueando la punta de su oreja. — Sí lo eres… gatito.

Tygra gimió al sentir un segundo dedo introducirse en su cuerpo, Grune lo estaba preparando con cuidado, con demasiado esmero, haciéndolo sentir enfermo, no lo deseaba, jamás lo había hecho, él se aprovecho de su amistad, de su admiración para poder tocarlo sin su permiso.

Grune introdujo otro dedo en su cuerpo y comenzó a moverlos de forma de tijeras solo por el simple hecho de que le gustaba verlo retorcerse bajo sus caricias, escucharlo gemir, pidiéndole que se detuviera — ¡Por favor!...

El tigre dientes de sable separo los dedos de su cuerpo diciéndole acomodando su miembro entre sus piernas, relamiéndose los labios. — Me gusta cuando suplicas…

Tygra se preparo para la embestida que fue dolorosa, no importaba cuantas veces compartieran esa cama, Grune era demasiado grande para él y cada vez sentía que lo partirían en dos. — no…

Grune ignoro su dolor hundiéndose cada vez más en su carne, robándole un trozo de su alma con cada movimiento brusco, abandonando toda amabilidad que hubiera mostrado, pronunciando con placer, con una sonrisa retorcida. — ¡Sí!

Tygra se aferro a las cuerdas que lo mantenían en esa cama, apretando los dientes, arqueando la cadera para intentar separarse del general, sintiendo como aquel movimiento le permitía entrar todavía más profundo.

El antiguo príncipe de Thundera sentía perder la razón tanto como la noción del tiempo, en lo único que podía enfocarse era en el sexo de Grune introduciéndose en su cuerpo, su peso dificultándole respirar, su voz pronunciando palabras desconocidas, sus ojos brillando con lujuria, su propio ser respondiendo a sus caricias.

Después de lo que parecieron milenios por fin se derramo dentro de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que su sexo cubría sus vientres, manchando su pelaje, con un liquido pegajoso y caliente.

Grune se dejo caer sobre su cuerpo, acariciando su rostro con las puntas de sus dedos, su miembro aun seguía clavado entre sus piernas, él solo quería perder el sentido. — Mi pequeño gatito…

Tygra pronuncio respirando con dificultad. — Te odio…

Grune por fin se separo algunos momentos acariciando las rayas de sus mejillas, lamiendo las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos. — Puedes odiarme, pero soy lo único que tienes…

Tygra no respondió a esa aseveración, estaba demasiado cansado y en el fondo temía que eso fuera cierto. — Sabes bien que Lion-O te odia después de entregarte a tu nuevo rey, general Tygra…

Grune rodeando su cintura le dijo acomodándose sobre su pecho, sin desatar sus muñecas o prestar cualquier clase de atención al peso que lo sofocaba ni lo hiriente de sus palabras. — A pesar de que lo hiciste para salvarlo maldice tu nombre con cada aliento de su ser, como no hacerlo si sabe que siempre deseaste esto, si te vio seduciéndome.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygra despertó agitado, sintiendo como un cuerpo extraño rodeaba su cintura de manera posesiva y repentinamente la que debió ser una cabellera rojiza se convirtió en una negra, de un momento a otro su pesadilla se volvió real.

Grune estaba sobre su cuerpo, rodeando su cintura, de alguna forma lo había capturado.

Presa de pánico aventó el cuerpo del general, alejándolo de él con fuerza y se alejo tanto como pudo pronunciando. — No más Grune…

Lion-O en su sueño volvió a rodear la cintura de su hermano, recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho, sintiendo como el mayor continuaba revolviéndose en su sueño, hasta que repentinamente lo empujaron con fuerza, alejándose rápidamente, pronunciando. — No más Grune…

Al escuchar es nombre se levanto de un salto desenfundando su espada, esperando ver al general en ese campo, tal vez encontrar a un ejército de lagartos, no obstante, lo único que había era el silencio.

Su hermano parecía haber despertado de un sueño especialmente malo, su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor y a juzgar por la sorpresa grabada en su expresión no sabía en donde estaba, por un momento acaricio sus muñecas, con el mismo movimiento que uno usa cuando algo las ha lastimado.

Al verse en el campamento, que solo había tenido otra pesadilla Tygra cerró los ojos y pronuncio con alivio. — Sólo fue un sueño…

No se había percatado de su presencia todavía, de lo contrario sería mucho más reservado con lo que pronunciaba, porque al verlo y darse cuenta de que lo había escuchado fijo su vista en un trozo del suelo mordiéndose el labio.

Intento recostarse otra vez, ignorarlo como era su costumbre y como lo había hecho en esas últimas semanas, esperando que simplemente olvidara lo que sabían. — Tuviste una pesadilla.

Tygra le respondió cubriéndose con su capa, sintiendo como Lion-O se acostaba detrás de él. — Ya lo sé…

Lion-O suspiro sin comprender el comportamiento de su hermano mayor, porque siempre hacia las cosas tan difíciles, porque se esforzaba en subestimarlo, acaso no le creía cuando le dijo que no permitiría que Grune le tocara uno solo de sus cabellos. — Déjame ayudar…

Tygra le respondió, consiente que debía dormir pero temeroso de hacerlo, no quería ver a Grune sobre su cuerpo como lo había estado haciendo esas últimas semanas, en las cuales las pesadillas cada vez eran peores. — No hay nada que puedas hacer, solo son sueños…

Lion-O repentinamente rodeo sus hombros con ambos brazos diciéndole, susurrando para que nadie pudiera escucharlos, intentando tranquilizar a su hermano, hacerle ver que Grune se aprovecho de su amistad y que no lo juzgaría por eso, que nadie podría culparlo. — Todo estará bien, no fue tu culpa… tu no sabias lo que Grune quería de ti… perdona por lo que te dije antes, Tygra… yo no creo que tu intentaras seducirlo… jamás.

Tygra no intento soltarse como Lion-O temió que lo haría por un momento, en vez de eso se tranquilizo al sentir como comenzaba a acariciar su cabello y le pregunto, aun demasiado perturbado por el vivido sueño. — ¿Por qué hace esto? No lo entiendo… no, se que hice para merecer su atención… he intentado pensar en un porque, alguna razón y no la encuentro… permití que hiciera tantas cosas… el ultimo día deje que durmiera en mi cuarto… confiaba en él, lo admiraba…

Lion-O suspiro diciéndole poco después, escuchando como Tygra comenzaba a calmarse, esperando que sus palabras no fueran a molestarlo. — Eres una buena persona, eres atractivo, eres muy fresco… serias casi perfecto si no fueras tan desvergonzado…

Tygra se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras y le informo al menor, sonriendo. — Tú eres demasiado tímido su alteza…

Lion-O seguía rodeándolo con sus brazos, esta vez no caería en su juego y sin más le expresó. — Cada vez que deseas cambiar el tema me tratas con respeto, y eso comienza a exasperarme…

Tygra simplemente se rio entre dientes y comenzó a dormir, ignorando la molestia del menor que deseaba seguir conversando, ignorando también que desde la punta de uno de los arboles lejanos un camaleón les observaba escondido en la oscuridad, mimetizándose con las hojas de los arboles.

Grune había mandado varios espías en busca de los Thundercats con la orden de no atacarlos, simplemente debían regresar con él si llegaban a encontrarlos.

El último de los suyos que dio con el rastro de los gatos, sin contar con algunos raspones resultados de la impaciencia del general y su lentitud para responderle, fue recompensado gratamente.

Este camaleón esperaba recibir la misma clase de recompensa por un trabajo menor, lo único que debía hacer era decirle a Grune en donde se encontraban los felinos.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Grune despertó de su agradable sueño con una sonrisa satisfecha, las palabras de Mum-Ra fueron reales, con su nueva recompensa tecnológica podía entrar en los sueños de su gatito, convertirlos en lo que él apeteciera, utilizando el poder que su ambición le otorgaba.

No comprendía como funcionaba el mecanismo que le ayudaba a tomar el cuerpo de su príncipe durante la noche, cuando las barreras tan pobremente construidas de su psique eran demolidas por su fuerza.

Pero no le importaba eso, para que pensar en pequeñeces cuando llevaba semanas poseyéndolo, aquello era grandioso, una sensación como la que nunca había tenido en su larga vida.

Todos sus amantes eran sombras vacías, ninguno le había complacido tanto como su príncipe y ni siquiera tocaba su cuerpo aun, cuando por fin lo hiciera sabía que alcanzaría la gloria.

Un joven príncipe tan hermoso como lo había imaginado durante su largo viaje detrás de la sombra del libro del augurio, un pieza que yacía en las manos del león que deseaba robarle lo que le pertenecía, un joven león que no podría evitar que dentro de poco tiempo ese cuerpo, ese fuego, esa alma, fueran suyas.

Aunque una sola visita a la psique de su gatito le hizo ver que tan ciertas eran sus palabras, Tygra amaba a ese león y aunque intentara guiar sus sueños, este siempre terminaba apareciendo.

Grune derribo varios objetos que se encontraban depositados en una mesa gruñendo, recordando cuáles fueron sus terrores esa noche, Tygra temía que Lion-O pensara que su gatito intento seducirlo, que sus constantes coqueteos eran la causa de que lo buscara con tanta intensidad, su príncipe no soportaría que su hermano menor lo odiara.

Aunque si pensaba en los temores de su príncipe, estos eran fundados, fue culpa suya que le deseara con tanto ímpetu como lo hacía.

Tygra lo sedujo con la primera palabra llena de admiración que le dedico, su primera mirada de sorpresa, la primera vez que vio su agraciada forma, ese primer instante supo que su príncipe estaba hecho para él, que debía tenerlo a como fuera lugar.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Algunas horas después Tygra se encontraba observando a los mellizos practicar con Cheetara, estaba aburrido, aunque debía admitir que la vista no era nada desagradable, la clérigo era realmente atractiva.

Lion-O había partido hacia mucho tiempo y no parecía estar próximo a volver, no quería admitirlo, sin embargo, comenzaba a preocuparse por su seguridad, ellos nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo lejos cuando vivían en el palacio.

Estaba recargado en un árbol, con las piernas cruzadas como si estuviera meditando, con los brazos cruzados enfrente de su pecho, hacia poco había guardado su pistola, después de apuntar con ella sin disparar varios blancos imaginarios.

Tygra bostezo sin pudor alguno recordándose que aquellos momentos de armonía habían terminado hace mucho tiempo, que Lion-O era el rey ahora y que debía confiar en él, aunque le fuera difícil hacerlo.

Preguntándose cómo era posible querer tanto a una persona y no confiar en sus decisiones como líder, las respetaba, eso era cierto, las seguía casi sin hacer preguntas, no obstante a veces dudaba que su hermano tuviera alguna clase de idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Panthro repentinamente se sentó a su lado, preguntándole sin rodeos, sin mirarlo a los ojos, enfocando su vista en la clérigo que acababa de esquivar a los dos cachorros que atacaban con demasiado ímpetu y nada de habilidad, recordándole los viejos tiempos en los cuales ambos príncipes tomaban clases de esgrima. — ¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes?

Tygra volteo y le respondió arqueando una ceja, esperando que se tratara de Cheetara, porque se había dado cuenta de la amonestación que vendría, ya que Panthro usaba ese tono de voz cuando los entrenaba. — Nada hasta ahorita… y no sé porque.

Panthro utilizo la misma clase de sonrisa cuando le dijo que estaba babeando, pronunciando con cierta burla, observándolo de reojo con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho. — No hablaba de ella, hablaba de Lion-O y tú.

Tygra no comprendía de que le hablaba, hasta donde sabia no habían hecho nada fuera de lo común, por lo que le respondió mirándolo fijamente, ignorando que Cheetara se había detenido al verlos conversar. — ¿De qué hablas?

Panthro le respondió con firmeza y cierto reproche, recordando que varias veces los habían visto dormir juntos, abrazados, que apenas la noche anterior había visto a Lion-O caminar en su dirección para rodearlo con sus brazos, para después acariciar su cabello, no como hermanos sino como algo más, una relación que estaba prohibida entre su gente. — Duermen juntos… sabes que eso no es correcto.

Tygra no encontraba nada incorrecto en dormir en el mismo lugar que su hermano, en sí, ni siquiera había una cama o un cuarto para que pudieran dormir separados por lo que respondió con seguridad, intentando al mismo tiempo justificar sus acciones como las de un hermano. — Kit y Kat duermen juntos todo el tiempo…

Panthro alego entonces con la misma expresión que antes uso. — No es lo mismo y tú lo sabes… eres el mayor Tygra… Claudius no estaría contento con esto.

Poco después se alejo en dirección de su tanque, dejando a Tygra perplejo, mucho más cuando sintió la mirada de Cheetara posada en él cuando ella pensaba que no lo veía, haciéndole notar que ambos compartían su forma de pensar.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Al mismo tiempo el camaleón ingreso en la tienda de Grune el destructor, este le esperaba con ansia, necesitaba saber en donde se encontraba su príncipe.

El camaleón hincándose en el suelo le dijo mirándolo de reojo, sin atreverse a cometer alguna falta que importunara al general, conociendo perfectamente que cuando supiera lo que vio enfurecería. — Los he encontrado General Grune.

Grune le insto a continuar con un movimiento de su mano derecha. — ¿En donde están?

El camaleón trago saliva y respondió. — Están a 18 horas de viaje en dirección del sur, General…

Grune maldijo en voz alta, consiente que no podría alcanzarlos aunque lo intentara. — El león se separo del grupo principal, parece que buscan provisiones o algo parecido…

El camaleón al ver que comenzaba a perder la atención de Grune y por lo tanto su jugosa recompensa prosiguió. — Dormían juntos…

Grune que estaba trazando varios puntos en un mapa se petrifico. — ¿Quiénes?

El camaleón encogiéndose al sentir como la furia del general podía casi verse en el aire prosiguió con cautela. — Los dos príncipes, dormían abrazados… como… como si fueran amantes.

La respuesta de Grune no se hizo esperar y con toda la fuerza de la que constaba derribo la mesa golpeándola con los puños cerrados, partiéndola a la mitad, gritando. — ¡Maldito seas!

El reptil se encogió aun más e intento desaparecer presa de pánico cuando una mano sujeto su cuello y comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza, Grune estaba enfocando su enojo en la persona más cercana. — ¡Lo matare por esto, juro que lo hare!

En un momento estaba furioso, en el otro parecía tranquilo, casi como si nunca se hubiera enterado de la traición de su tigre, casi como si pensara en alguna forma de venganza o si esta estuviera próxima a lograrse.

Grune soltó el cuello de su espía y le ordeno, dándole la espalda. — Recoge lo que quieras del botín, después… sigue su rastro y mantenme informado de lo que veas.

Una vez a solas Grune recogió el mapa que tenía varios puntos tachados, uno de ellos estaba en el camino que su gatito parecía estar siguiendo.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Oficialmente esta historia se ha vuelto un lion-o/tygra…

Otra pregunta, ¿Quién quiere que Grune obtenga a su dulce príncipe?

Llevo 3 votos por que si y 0 por que no.

Y les pido que vayan y voten en el poll, en mi página de usuario de fanfiction net.

Saludos.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias… para quienes no hayan visto el Reboot de Thundercats, ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vayan a verlo que no se arrepentirán!

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Resumen: Esta vez Grune se ha aliado a una fuerza superior y tomara lo que siempre ha querido.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Avisos:

Este fic es Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones homoeróticas no seas grosero, simplemente no lo leas.

Esta historia está basada en los Thundercats que acaban de salir, no tiene muchos spoilers más allá de los que ya deben de saber.

Fic dedicado a Yuriko Hime por soportar mis constantes incoherencias… y quien me ayudo a escribir algunas partes de este capítulo.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Avaricia Capítulo 7

Tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón, Claudius debía comprender que sus sentimientos eran reales, que podría hacer feliz a Tygra con esa unión, el joven tigre necesitaba de alguien fuerte en quien apoyarse, porque no lo aceptaba a él que ya lo amaba.

Lo que le había dicho sobre la juventud del príncipe para Grune no era válido, la diferencia entre edades no era un tabú en su especie y si Claudius se preocupaba de que pudiera dañar a Tygra durante su primera noche juntos, no debía hacerlo, sería tan delicado como cualquiera que poseyera algo tan valioso como al príncipe.

Tal vez el mismo rey olvidaba que su esposa, la madre del mocoso fanático de la tecnología y las fabulas de Jaga era por mucho más joven que Claudius, sí él pudo casarse con ella, tener un hijo de una flor de primavera, porque negarle sin ninguna razón lo que se había ganado con años de arduo trabajo.

No era el príncipe heredero, no esperaban que de la esposa concertada de Tygra naciera el siguiente rey, sí es que no lograba alzarse con la victoria antes y ser él quien tomara el lugar de Claudius en el trono.

Porque negarle entonces la mano de Tygra, simplemente era justo que se lo entregaran, pero en vez de eso Claudius le prohibió visitar a su hijo, coloco a Panthro y al clérigo anciano como chaperones, el mismo rey se interponía entre ellos cada vez que sospechaba que estarían juntos.

Ya no podía verlo, ni hablarle, como si eso fuera inmoral y no discutiría por tener más tiempo con Tygra, su primera petición le costó demasiado, en vez de recompensarlo como lo hubiera hecho un rey justo le dieron su puesto a thunderiano ciego con poca experiencia en el campo de batalla, mientras que a ellos los mandarían a una misión inútil en busca de espejismos.

Pero Grune reconocía la valía de su príncipe y hacia todo lo que estaba en sus manos para poder verle, aun a escondidas, estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera por tenerle.

Sin embargo, no podía seguir así, debía convencer a Claudius de la sinceridad de sus propósitos, de jurarle que si no lo tendría en ese momento, le daría su mano cuando cumpliera la edad que el rey decidiera, para que cuando regresara de su misión pudiera recostarse entre sus brazos.

Grune caminaba con decisión, ignorando los susurros y la sorpresa de los sirvientes que lo veían pasar, que retrocedían temerosos al presentir la ira que se arremolinaba en su corazón, había repasado en su cabeza lo que le diría a Claudius para hacerle cambiar de opinión, estaba seguro que funcionaria.

Deteniéndose justo enfrente de la sala del trono escucho dos voces hablando con tranquilidad, discutían sobre su problema, o eso pensó cuando Jaga pronuncio. — Veo qué cambiaste el tipo de entrenamiento que recibe Tygra, no creo que lo haya tomado con agrado…

Grune se escondió detrás de la puerta que estaba entre abierta, Claudius mantenía las manos detrás de la espalda y caminaba con lentitud de un punto a otro, como si alguna clase de problema estuviera ocupando su mente. — No lo hizo… por que se ha dado cuenta que la espada no será suya y se sintió herido…

Así que Tygra no sería rey, como lo supuso Grune, semejante honor estaba destinado únicamente para el linaje de los leones y su gatito no era uno de ellos, a pesar de haber sido criado por la familia real. — Pero es lo mejor…

Claudius asintió, como rey, tenía que realizar decisiones que no le gustaban, otras que podían lastimar a las personas que amaba, su hijo Tygra estaría dolido algún tiempo pero esperaba que lo perdonara con el tiempo. — Es lo único que puedo hacer…

Su rey deteniéndose junto a la ventana pronuncio con molestia, casi con asco, observando con detenimiento el prado en donde ahora sus hijos entrenaban y podía ver cuándo o en qué momento su general intentaba reunirse con Tygra sin descuidar sus deberes para con su reino. — Grune no ha entendido mi advertencia… sigue intentando encontrar excusas para estar a solas con Tygra, aun después de mi negativa a sus ideas de cortejo.

Jaga simplemente le seguía con la mirada, estaba demasiado tranquilo, sin inmutarse por la molestia del rey Claudius ni compartiendo su molestia ni sus temores. — Cualquiera pensaría que con su insistencia sus sentimientos son reales…

Claudius le respondió casi inmediatamente, girándose para verlo fijamente, recargándose en el marco de la ventana cruzando sus brazos enfrente de su pecho. — Pueden ser reales, pero eso no borra lo equivocado de ellos…

Jaga asintió, provocando que Grune apretara los dientes furioso, comprendiendo que de ninguna forma Claudius le permitiría tener a su príncipe, mucho menos al escucharlo decir con furia contenida. — Tygra era solo un niño hace unos años, es un príncipe, es mi hijo… Grune, él es un buen general, pero no es parte de la nobleza ni es apto para Tygra, sin contar que es un hombre del doble de su edad.

Así que eso era, Claudius a pesar de toda su camaradería seguía viéndolo como un simple aldeano con ínfulas de grandeza, ignorando sus triunfos en el campo de batalla, ni la admiración que su gente sentía por él, ni el amor que su hijo sentía por él. — De todas formas eso no está en discusión, sí permito que eso pase, Lion-O se quedara solo cuando más lo necesita y su don lo hará invaluable en el futuro.

Jaga le pregunto entonces. — ¿Estás seguro que la actitud de Tygra le servirá de algo a Lion-O? El tiende a ignorar su don y últimamente ha esquivado sus lecciones.

Claudius carraspeo un poco para después decirle al clérigo, caminando en su dirección cuatro, tal vez cinco pasos, deteniéndose a la mitad de la sala de su trono rascándose la cabeza. — Tendrá que aprender y su desobediencia es solo una fase, el destino quiso que tuviera un papel en la vida de mi hijo, de lo contrario sus padres no habrían muerto y yo no lo habría adoptado.

Grune se alejo en ese momento, había escuchado suficiente, Claudius no cambiaria de opinión, ni siquiera si se atrevía a implorar su intervención en su favor, no obstante, se preguntaba qué clase de papel quería que su príncipe jugara en la vida de su hermano menor, a quien ya habían designado como rey.

Flash Back.

Aquello lo comprendió tiempo después, durante las muchas horas que paso en vela en una tierra ajena, haciendo guardia para que los peligros de su planeta natal no los atacaran durante las horas de oscuridad.

Tygra pensó que cuando le dijo que le educaron para servir a Lion-O había sido un intento por confundirlo, pero no lo fue, sus palabras eran temores reales, él había escuchado pronunciar esas mismas palabras a su soberano en la sala del trono.

Claudius le había educado para que le sirviera a su hijo, fue adoptado y convertido en príncipe como una mera formalidad para mantenerlo en el palacio, protegido de todos aquellos que pudieran apreciar su belleza.

Desde los tiempos remotos se decía que los leones eran acompañados en su reinado por un tigre, ya fuera un general, un clérigo, una segunda reina, una concubina, una mano derecha, tal vez un hermano adoptivo, por sus tan preciados dones especiales, de los cuales no se estaba permitido hablar.

Esa raza tenía el don de la mente, lo que fuera que eso significaba, puesto que habían tan pocos que eran una de las especies de felinos más difíciles de encontrar y junto a los leones eran unas de las más fuertes, bellas e inteligentes.

Cuando el primer león se reveló a su amo, un tigre se mantuvo fiel, y eso provoco que su especie fuera condenada a ser las sombras de los leones, una sola traición, una sola decisión o esas fueron las palabras que Mum-Ra pronuncio cuando vio a su príncipe.

Parecía que lo habían enfrentado por el libro del augurio y había presenciado su invisibilidad, Mum-Ra le dijo entonces que su don no entrenado le abriría las puertas a su mente, ya que una puerta no solo sirve para salir sino también para entrar.

Grune se meso la barba recordando lo que algunos habían dicho del joven Claudius y su primer General, el padre de Tygra, cuando el tigre dientes de sable era un joven ambicioso dispuesto a escalar rangos como fuera, con la simple idea de poseer el poder que jamás tuvo cuando cachorro escucho muchos rumores inquietantes.

Algunas personas en los oscuros callejones del mercado negro cuando pensaban que no había ningún guardia cerca, ni algún thunderiano ciegamente leal a Claudius y su linaje, susurraban que el rey había tenido una amistad demasiado cercana con el padre de Tygra, a tal grado de pasar todo el tiempo en compañía de su general, ya fuera de día o de noche, y que esta amistad fue lo que le llevo a adoptar a su hijo cuando estos perecieron en uno de los muchos golpes cometidos por los lagartos.

Grune había visto al padre de su príncipe una sola vez a lado de Claudius, cuando el rey aun era joven, y desde lejos pudo apreciar la belleza de sus facciones, la inteligencia reflejada en sus ojos, la madre de Tygra era una beldad, aunque no estaba realmente interesado en el sexo opuesto.

Susurraban cuando apenas estaba en la fuerza del rey como líder de catapulta que los ojos de sus padres eran hechizantes, que podían convencerte de encontrarte en un lugar completamente diferente al que te hallabas en realidad, que implantaban visiones en tu mente.

Siempre pensó que eran falsos esos rumores, pero tal vez eran ciertas aquellas palabras cuchicheadas con miedo y aprensión, en ese caso, Tygra podría haber heredado ese atributo fantástico, haciéndolo aun más exótico.

Claudius debió saberlo también y tomando las precauciones adecuadas no permitió que nadie lo supiera, apartándolo para su hijo cuando este tuviera la edad adecuada para reclamarle.

Mientras tanto le enseñaría a obedecerle sin que se diera cuenta, de que otra forma habría rechazado tan rotundamente la posibilidad de una vida mejor, de los lujos que él estaba disfrutando.

O porque Claudius hubiera sido tan definitivo en su negativa por tenerlo entre sus brazos, por darle su mano, sino era que esperaba que su heredero al trono reclamara a su gatito para él.

Si tan solo pudiera hacérselo ver a Tygra podría convencerle de unirse a ellos como su segundo al mando, pero sería difícil, aun en sus sueños se negaba a él con tanta energía que aun con ayuda del collar le costaba trabajo mantenerlo inconsciente o guiarlo en el sueño, todo por culpa de su amor y su lealtad ciega a Lion-O.

Sus camaleones los estaban siguiendo con maestría, ninguno de los felinos se había dado cuenta de su presencia, estaban demasiado lejos para que el olor los descubriera, su invisibilidad los hacía imposible de detectar sin los aditamentos adecuados, cada día le traían nuevas malas noticias.

Ya comenzaba a hacerse una rutina el que durmieran juntos, casi como si compartieran una cama, Grune se sentía traicionado al saber que las palabras de sus camaleones eran reales, que Tygra estaba cayendo bajo la seducción de Lion-O olvidándose de él.

Hubiera atacado desde el primer día, adelantando sus movimientos y equivocándose como cuando pudo tenerlo en el lago, cometió dos grandes errores que lo llevaron a perderlo ese día,

El primero ocurrió cuando lo dejo inconsciente en esa tienda sin haberlo encadenado a uno de los barrotes de su cama, pensando que no huiría o que cuando regresara a ella aun estaría dormido esperando para ser desflorado, el segundo, mucho peor que el anterior fue abandonarlo en esa tienda solo para jactarse con Panthro de las recompensas que tendría al traicionar a su rey.

Estas equivocaciones solo las podría cometer un principiante bastante torpe, porque ningún soldado que haya sobrevivido en el campo de batalla se jactaría de su victoria antes de que el ultimo de sus enemigos cayera muerto por su espada y al tener un prisionero no lo dejaría vagando sin las respectivas cadenas que detendrían cualquier intento por huir.

Su problema era que estaba tratando ese asunto con una perspectiva equivocada, se comportaba como si estuviera cortejando al joven príncipe y dicho príncipe no estuviera ciego por la educación estricta implantada por Claudius, cuando lo debería tratar como una campaña militar.

Lion-O era su enemigo en el campo de batalla, Tygra era la tierra fértil que deseaba conquistar y declarar como suya.

Cuando quieres recuperar una tierra o conquistarla, tú no vas y golpeas la puerta esperando que se te regrese pacíficamente, lo que haces es esperar el momento oportuno y realizar un golpe definitivo del cual tus enemigos ya no puedan levantarse.

Le habría prometido a Claudius a cambio de su lealtad incondicional, aun su vida, que sería amable con Tygra, que le trataría con tanta ternura como podría y que jamás lo dañaría, que veneraría el suelo que pisara, que cada día de su existencia lo consagraría en hacerlo feliz.

Mirándose en el espejo, imaginándose a Tygra en el reflejo, se prometió lo mismo que le prometería a Claudius, cada día que pasaran juntos intentaría hacerlo cambiar de opinión sobre su amor y su lealtad por Lion-O.

Las pesadillas eran un castigo por su traición, al negarle su amor y entregárselo a su hermano, cuando este no se lo merecía, estaba tan enojado que por un momento lo único que deseaba era hacerle daño, quebrantar las débiles paredes psíquicas que protegían su mente con un golpe mortal, escuchando las palabras de Mum-Ra, que en esta ocasión parecían ser contrarias a su objetivo.

No dudaría usar el collar como último recurso pero antes intentaría que su gatito lo siguiera por su propia voluntad, algo que sabía jamás ocurriría, sin embargo, tenía que arriesgarse a eso, no perdería nada cuando lo tuviera a salvo de su propia necedad encerrado en sus habitaciones, de lo contrario su victoria no sabría igual, conociendo que lo tenía presa de una extraña pieza de tecnología a que si lo poseía porque él así lo decidió.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

El problema de tener un hermano menor era que sabías de alguna manera cuando este quería decirte algo y no se atrevía a pronunciar una sola palabra, ese era el caso de los mellizos, quienes llevaban varias horas observándole fijamente, a tres metros de distancia.

Tygra estaba tratando de reparar el tanque después de recibir algunas indicaciones de Panthro, las cuales no parecían ser muy acertadas, aunque no era como si el supiera exactamente qué estaba haciendo.

En realidad se movía como por instinto, podían llamarlo sexto sentido pero ese don era solo de chicas y el no era una, Lion-O estaría tan celoso cuando supiera que le dejaron arreglar el tanque, por el simple hecho de que Panthro no cabía debajo del volante y a Cheetara no le interesaban esos asuntos, que no podría creerlo.

Sí antes se quejo por que Cheetara pudo conducir el tanque, ya quería ver su rostro cuando le contara lo que estaban tratando de hacer, lo único malo era que por alguna razón la energía del libro había fundido algunas partes de su vehículo ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria que le recordó a la de su padre y un "¿Ya puedo comenzar a apresurarte genio?" pero valdría la pena cuando pudiera enseñarle a Lion-O sus avances.

Los mellizos seguían rondando el tanque entretenidos, hasta el punto que les pregunto con una voz un poco más dura de lo que esperaba. — ¿Qué quieren?

Wilykit fue la primera en hablar, diciéndole demasiado divertida recargándose en su hombro, casi canturreando. — ¿Qué están haciendo?

Tygra al ver que Wilykat se había colocado a su costado le pregunto con el mismo tono de voz, observando fijamente una de las herramientas en sus manos. — Sí, parece divertido.

Tygra suspiro ignorando a los niños, respondiéndoles terminando de apretar uno de los cables que estaba conectado a un tornillo. — Estamos arreglando el tanque.

Panthro desde lo alto les explico con burla. — Por culpa de nuestro genio.

Los mellizos comenzaron a reírse y Tygra le respondió con sarcasmo al mayor concentrándose en la tecnología que se suponía debía reparar con el poco conocimiento que tenía de ella, el cual se limitaba a las ultimas semanas o lo que había visto hacer a Lion-O cuando pensaba que nadie lo veía. — Muchas gracias Panthro.

Los dos niños se miraron momentáneamente para comenzar a reírse, diciéndoles a los dos. — Podemos ayudar.

Tygra suspiro y pasándoles algunas herramientas a Wilykat les dijo guiñándole el ojo a Panthro. — Panthro les dirá que hacer, pero deben tener cuidado y si tienen problemas solo díganme.

Panthro se froto los ojos con hartazgo, sin saber realmente cual de los dos hermanos era el peor, Tygra o Lion-O, para después explicarle a los mellizos con cara de pocos amigos lo que debían hacer esperando que esta vez su "genio" no quemara el tanque al reconectar el libro del augurio.

Tygra estaba a punto de terminar de revisar el último de los cables que se pudieron dañar cuando su hermano llego, Panthro se quejo de su tardanza, él dijo que seguramente se había quedado a disfrutar del aire fresco en lo que ellos trabajaban arduamente.

Como cada vez que él realizaba los entrenamientos y tareas diarias encargadas por su padre cuando Lion-O se escapaba al mercado negro a comprar tecnología, nadie podría culparlo por seguir enojado por eso, bueno, podrían culparlo pero no le importaba realmente lo que dijeran sobre él.

Dentro de poco comenzaron a comer, descansando después de un arduo día de trabajo, poco después Lion-O estaba platicando con Snarf, los mellizos se habían dormido, Kat estaba recargado en uno de sus muslos, Kit usaba a su hermano como si fuera una almohada, Cheetara se había retirado a dormir al igual que Panthro que le miro como recordándole lo que le había dicho sobre su reciente comportamiento.

Lion-O acariciando la cabeza de Snarf le pregunto a Tygra con cierto asomo de incredulidad. — ¿Por qué te dejo reparar el tanque cuando yo llevo pidiéndoselo durante semanas y me dice que no?

Tygra acariciando el cabello de Kit cuando se percato que fruncía el seño, recordando que su padre hacia lo mismo cuando tenía pesadillas, respondió sonriendo, guiñándole el ojo con picardía cuando vio que Lion-O parecía un poco serio, provocando que se sonrojara. — Porque soy muy flexible...

Lion-O no entendió a que se refería al principio, preguntándose como Tygra podía decir algunas veces ciertas cosas sin siquiera avergonzarse, su hermano al ver que tenía el resultado esperado le explico recargándose en el tronco del árbol. — Panthro no cabe debajo del volante, por lo que necesitaba de alguien que pudiera doblarse y tomar posturas ligeramente incomodas, por fortuna mi cuerpo es sumamente flexible gracias al entrenamiento que tuve.

El joven rey no quería imaginarse a su hermano en posturas exóticas, doblado sobre una superficie horizontal, acostado debajo de sus pies, hincado enfrente del asiento, con las piernas en alto, sentía que su rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse nuevamente. — Nuestro padre tenía razón, hubiera sido un desperdicio no trabajar en mi agilidad.

Tygra riéndose por lo bajo le pregunto al ver lo rosado de sus mejillas con una gran sonrisa. — ¿Te sientes bien?

Lion-O tratando de controlar el calor que sentía en sus mejillas le respondió, sorprendido al ver como trataba a los mellizos y permitía que le usaran como si se tratase de alguna clase de almohada. — ¿Y eso?

Tygra vio a los mellizos que dormían plácidamente y le respondió con sorpresa, fingiendo que no comprendía a que se refería con esa pregunta. — Se llaman thunderkittens, estos en especial se llaman Wilykit y Wilykat, pero ya los conoces.

Lion-O le aventó una piedrita diciéndole. — Muy gracioso.

Tygra no pudo esquivar la piedrita que choco en su frente, esta cayó a un lado de Wilykat sin despertarlo, suspiro y le respondió. — Me han hecho preguntarme que habría sido de mi si nuestro padre no me hubiera recogido, pensando que debía poder cuidarme solo y que tendría que aprender tarde o temprano.

Lion-O sintió cierto asomo de culpabilidad recordando que aquellas fueron las palabras que uso cuando Tygra le pidió que los llevaran consigo, que no podían dejarlos solos. — Pero eso no paso, nuestro padre decía que eras un bebe cuando te recogió, así que eso no se habría podido aplicar…

Tygra asintió, sentía compasión por ellos, tal vez porque ambos eran huérfanos, no sabía nada acerca de Cheetara, su pasado era desconocido, no obstante, ella tuvo los cuidados de Jaga por lo que no debía ser tan malo y era un adulto, no era como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto. — Puede ser… ayúdame a llevarlos a la fogata, hace demasiado frio para ellos.

Lion-O le ayudo a llevarlos al calor de la fogata, en donde fueron recibidos por Cheetara, quien les pregunto haciéndole un lugar a los mellizos, tratando de realizar su deber para la realeza lo mejor que podía dada la situación en la que estaban. — ¿Se encuentran bien?

Tygra parecía sorprendido por esa pregunta y asintió mostrando demasiada seguridad, un comportamiento que la mujer clérigo comenzaba a pensar era fingido, Lion-O le observo alejarse con impotencia preguntándole a ella poco después. — ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Cheetara se pregunto que respondería Jaga en una situación como esa y suspirando le respondió, no necesitaba de la sabiduría de su maestro para saber que tenía que hacer el joven rey con su complicado hermano. — Habla con él.

Lion-O alegó encogiéndose de hombros caminando en la dirección en la cual había ido su hermano mayor, esperando encontrarlo. — Eso suena mucho más fácil de lo que será.

Tygra llego a donde estaba el tanque felino, sentándose sobre una de las garras, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, se sentía seguro la mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo, al caer la noche comenzaba a sentirse nervioso.

Le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, a dormir, porque sabía que soñaría con él, llevaba semanas haciéndolo y cada pesadilla era peor que la anterior, pero sabía que tenía que descansar para poder serles útil, su cabeza comenzaba a molestarle como cuando era niño y sobre utilizaba su don.

Tygra intento controlar su respiración, escuchando el tranquilo sonido de las hojas de los arboles moviéndose por el viento, sintiendo la brisa refrescante, escuchando algo moviéndose en la corteza de un árbol.

Abrió los ojos sujetando su pistola, levantándose, apuntando en la dirección que pensó provenía el sonido de algo arrastrándose, repentinamente, una daga se recargo contra su espalda al mismo tiempo que una voz grave le decía. — Grune quiere hablar contigo…

Por un momento pensó que encontraría al general, que estaban rodeados, sin embargo, solo eran dos camaleones, uno de ellos amenazándolo con un arma, el otro verificando que nadie llegara a interrumpirlos. — Maldita bestia…

El camaleón comenzó a reírse y apartando la daga de su espalda le mostro una carta, petrificándose cuando el cañón de la pistola de Tygra se recargo en su frente diciéndole. — ¿Dónde está?

El camaleón que había recibido ya una recompensa le respondió al ver que no habían jalado el gatillo, ofreciéndole una carta con un sello de lacre. — Mu cerca… mucho más de lo que piensas…

El otro reptil dijo desapareciendo con su camuflaje, subiendo a las copas de los arbolas más altos. — Alguien viene.

Tygra recibió la carta con asco, tratando de encontrarle sentido, porque Grune aguardaría lejos y únicamente le mandaría una carta que se suponía debía leer, como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos. — ¿Por qué no me matas, gato?

El tigre se pregunto lo mismo, porque no le disparaba ahora que podía, sería fácil, solo un movimiento de su dedo y estaría muerto, aun así no quiso matarlo, apartando el arma, guardándole en su cinto respondió. — Quiero que le digas esto a Grune… "no todo lo que no se puede merecer lo puedes tomar"

El camaleón parecía confundido, esperaba morir bajo las manos de este mismo thunderiano, y ahora lo mandaban a decirle algo que no comprendía a su general, arqueando una ceja pronuncio furioso. — ¡No soy tu mandadero!

Tygra apretando la pistola contra la carne de sangre fría del camaleón pronuncio. — Pero si el de Grune… ahora vete, antes de que cambie de parecer.

El camaleón siseo furioso y desapareció, Tygra vio la carta con aprensión, lo que fuera que Grune quería decirle debía ser importante para ese traidor o no habría hecho algo tan extraño, sentándose en el mismo punto que ocupaba abrió la carta con manos temblorosas, una gota de sudor corría por su frente.

Tygra comenzó a leer la carta que Grune había escrito para él, esperando… en realidad no sabía que esperar del thunderiano que los traiciono y que parecía estar obsesionado de su persona.

"Mi dulce príncipe"

"Tygra, escribo esta carta por una simple razón, esta es que estoy dispuesto a interceder por ustedes, tu y ese león que llamas hermano, no puedo hacer nada por la espada ni hare nada por Panthro ni por esa mujer, si aceptas podre salvar a los mocosos que cuidas con tanto esmero"

"Sí, yo lo sé, parece que nadie más se ha dado cuenta de tu cuidado por mantenerlos seguros, durante días he mandado a mis soldados más leales para que te observen desde lejos, me han dicho tantas cosas"

"Una de ellas es que duermes con Lion-O, no quiero pensar que ustedes sean amantes, porque en ese caso me temo que no lo salvare, pero como sé que él jamás te amara como tú lo haces, puedo estar tranquilo."

"Verás, tienes dos opciones como yo lo veo, la primera es que vengas a mi por tu propia voluntad, de esa forma salvaras a tu hermano, pero a cambio tu serás mío, tu alma, cuerpo y mente, la segunda que yo te de caza e igual serás mío, no importando cuanto tiempo me tarde o que tenga que encadenarte a mi cama para poder poseerte."

"Piénsalo mi gatito, si en realidad quieres a tu hermano, vendrás a mí el día que te mostré nuestro lugar secreto, si no lo haces sabré que tengo que arrastrarte para llevarte a mi cama, por que debes estar seguro que no te dejare ir, aunque tenga que bañarme en la sangre de Lion-O para lograrlo"

"Serás siempre mío… Grune"

Tygra mantuvo la carta enfrente de si varios minutos sin poder moverse, la mano que sostenía ese pedazo de papel temblaba incontrolablemente al mismo tiempo que un montón de bilis subía por su garganta, tenía ganas de vomitar y las contuvo al escuchar que llamaban su nombre.

Era Lion-O, era su hermano y debía quemar esa atrocidad antes de que pudiera leerla, estuvo a punto de lograrlo si repentinamente Snarf no hubiera saltado en su dirección, golpeado su mano con sus patas delanteras provocando que la carta cayera el suelo.

La pequeña mascota de su hermano pronuncio un sonido extraño cuando intento recuperar la carta y la tomo entre sus dientes para llevársela a su dueño, Tygra le llamo sorprendido. — Snarf, no… regresa.

La bola de pelos roja apresuro su carrera y se detuvo a los pies de Lion-O, quien parecía demasiado sorprendido por su actitud e inmediatamente al ver el trozo de papel, pensando que tal vez era un dibujo de los mellizos o algo que había escrito Tygra, lo llevo a sus ojos para poder leerlo.

Lion-O comenzó a leer la carta sintiendo como su sangre comenzaba a hervir, la furia comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo y de su mente con cada letra que leía en esa enfermiza carta que de alguna forma había llegado a sus pies.

Tygra se detuvo al ver que su hermano leía la carta, no sabía qué hacer, si arrebatársela de las manos usando su fuerza o permitir que terminara de leerla, lo que termino pasando, ya que no era tan larga, Grune nunca había sido un poeta ni hubiera servido quitársela cuando era claro de quien provenía ese pedazo de papel.

Lion-O sentía el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, la duda comenzaba a formar remolinos en su pecho, debía saber cómo era posible que esa aberración llegara a las manos de su hermano, como Grune lograba acercarse a él cada vez que se lo proponía. — ¿De dónde salió esto?

Tygra pensó por un momento en mentirle a su hermano, decirle que no le importaba, que tenía suficientes problemas como para meterse en sus asuntos, sin embargo, la mirada en sus ojos azules fue más que suficiente para que le contara como la obtuvo, esperando que aquella respuesta fuera bastante. — Un camaleón me la entrego, dijo que tenía un mensaje de Grune y es eso…

Lion-O no pronuncio ningún sonido, ni se movió, jamás había sentido como en ese momento el peso de la corona sobre sus hombros, se preguntaba si eso sintió su padre cuando ocurrió el golpe que destruyo su civilización, veía con ira e impotencia como Grune seguía firme en su decisión de robarle a su hermano, como a pesar de estar acompañado no estaba seguro, que jamás lo estaría si permitía que se le acercara con tanta facilidad.

Tygra intento recuperar la carta sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, quería borrar esa carta, ignorarla y creerse a salvo cuando no lo estaba. — Dámela…

Lion-O estiro el brazo detrás de su espalda alejándola de su cuerpo, respondiéndole con furia, no dirigida hacia su persona, sino hacia Grune, hacia el mismo por su pésimo papel protegiendo a las personas que amaba. — ¡No! ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

Tygra no podía hacerlo aunque hubiera querido, con una daga en su espalda y otro camaleón vigilando la llegada de cualquier intruso, ni siquiera lo pensó. — ¡No necesito que me cuides, yo soy el mayor, ese es mi trabajo Lion-O… no el tuyo! ¡Yo puedo cuidarme solo!

Tygra había alzado la voz en un intento por verse seguro aunque temblaba como una hoja, sus pupilas estaban alargadas y sus dientes estaban apretados, Lion-O podía ver cuán asustado realmente estaba, como en respuesta a su miedo grito, alzando su voz más que su hermano. — ¡Pero yo soy el rey! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Es mi deber protegerlos! ¡En especial a ti! ¡Sobre todo a ti!

Lion-O volvió a calmarse, casi como si toda su fuerza se hubiera desvanecido con la misma rapidez con que llego, dejando a un muchacho frágil, asustado, no por él sino por la seguridad de su hermano, la cual no había logrado proteger.

Llevando la mano que tenía la carta cubrió su rostro con ella comprendiendo por vez primera el peso del titulo que llevaba, a sus pies Snarf hacia ruidos extraños, empujándolo con sus patitas, mirándolo de vez en cuando como pidiéndole ayuda.

Tygra respondió al verle tan desolado intentando calmarlo, respirando hondo, colocando una de sus manos sobre su hombro intentando darle ánimos, convencerlo de que todo saldría bien aunque él mismo temía que nada podría mantenerlo alejado de Grune el destructor. — No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien… ya verás que pronto el asunto de Grune quedara atrás como si fuera un mal sueño…

Lion-O en ese momento sujeto la muñeca de Tygra con fuerza, llevando su mano a su mejilla, restregándose contra ella, sus ojos estaban cerrados, cuando los abrió pudo ver que tenían un par de lagrimas en ellos, le había hecho llorar, para ocultarlo mantenía su mirada en el suelo tratando de ser fuerte. — ¿Y si no es así? ¿Si logra llevarte con él y tenerte? ¿Si jamás te vuelvo a ver?

Repentinamente le miro a los ojos, en ellos pudo ver tanto pesar que sintió por un momento que su corazón se rompía con solo verlos. — ¡No lo soportaría!

Aquella era la primera vez que veía esa clase de mirada en los ojos de su hermano. — ¿Lion-O?

Lion-O se acerco un poco más a él y coloco su mano derecha en su mejilla, la izquierda en su cintura para que no se moviera, no sabía que ocurriría en ese momento pero no esperaría más. — Eres mi hermano… solo mío.

Tygra parpadeo ligeramente sonrojado, no era la primera vez que lo decía, pero si era la primera vez que lo hacía con esa posesividad, haciéndolo gemir al sentir que Lion-O continuaba acercándosele, atrapándolo contra uno de los arboles que los rodeaban. — Lion…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de pronunciar su nombre sintió que era silenciado, que la distancia entre ambos súbitamente se hacía nula y que aquello que no lo dejaba pronunciar palabra alguna eran unos labios, Lion-O lo estaba besando.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Oficialmente esta historia se ha vuelto un lion-o/tygra…

Otra pregunta, ¿Quién quiere que Grune obtenga a su dulce príncipe?

Llevo 3 votos por que si y 0 por que no.

Y les pido que vayan y voten en el poll, en mi página de usuario de fanfiction net.

Saludos.


	8. Chapter 8

Avaricia

Capítulo 8.

Lion-O esperaba que Tygra lo empujara en el primer instante en que sus labios tocaron los suyos, no que gimiera en su boca y que rodeara su cuello con sus manos, respondiendo a sus deseos tomando la ventaja con ayuda de su experiencia.

Ninguno de los dos quería separarse, sintiendo solo por ese instante que únicamente existían ellos, que nada podría separarlos y que por fin encontraban su lugar en ese planeta.

El primero en perder la respiración fue Lion-O, quien se separo apenas algunos milímetros de la boca del mayor, el cual respiraba profundamente acompañando su falta de aliento, ambos ronroneaban plácidamente, cerrando los ojos temiendo que en el momento en el que los abrieran esa dicha sería el resultado de un sueño, nada más.

No parecían encontrar palabras para poder explicar lo que había pasado pero no las necesitaban, era como si por vez primera la barrera que los estaba separando hubiera sido derribada con ese ínfimo instante.

Lion-O estaba seguro que cuando los descubrieran les mirarían con desaprobación, puesto que esa clase de relación estaba prohibida en sus tradiciones, pero le daba igual.

No sabía que Panthro ya le había advertido a su hermano mayor sobre ello, pero estaba consciente que tal vez no lo entenderían.

Tygra controlando su respiración beso la frente de Lion-O diciéndole sintiendo que sus mejillas incrementaban el tono de su sonrojo, esperando que Lion-O cayera en la trampa y se distrajera — ¿Así que soy solo tuyo señor de los Thundercats?

Lion-O, el que había madurado mucho desde que abandonaron el castillo, le respondió aumentando su ronroneo, restregando su rostro contra el de su hermano. — No caeré en tu trampa… y si, decreto que ahora seas mío.

Tygra se rió por lo bajo diciéndole incrédulo — ¿Qué clase de decreto es ese?

Lion-o se encogió de hombros, perdiendo el habla cuando vio que Tygra intentaba besarlo, estaba sonrojado, sus ojos brillaban como no lo habían hecho antes, la brisa agitaba su cabello como si dedos invisibles le acarician con ellos, la luz de la luna provocaba que su pelaje cambiara de color por uno más intenso.

Los labios de su hermano siempre le habían gustado mucho e intentaba ocultarlo cada vez que podía, mirando a otras chicas, enfocándose en su tecnología, pero esta vez no lo haría. — Soy el rey…

Tygra acaricio su mejilla con sus nudillos para después susurrarle en el odio. — Puede que seas el rey Lion-O…

El más joven cerró los ojos esperando el beso que sabía que vendría, cuando repentinamente no sintió nada, temiendo que Tygra hubiera cambiado de opinión los abrió de nuevo para ver que su vista estaba enfocada en algo detrás de su espalda.

Al voltear vio que Cheetara los estaba viendo con una expresión difícil de describir, pero si debía nombrarla, diría que le acababa de romper el corazón. — Cheetara…

Tygra se alejo entonces de su cuerpo diciéndole sacudiendo su cabeza, recordando las palabras que Panthro pronunciara apenas ese día, todo eso era incorrecto. — Lo siento mucho, me deje llevar…

Lion-O suspirando pronuncio lo suficiente bajo para no ser escuchado por la clérigo ni por su hermano, recordando aquella vez que estaba en compañía de Cheetara en el bosque de espinas y como Snarf los interrumpió. — ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto?

Cheetara intento retirarse antes de que Lion-O hablara con ella, sin embargo, al escuchar su voz, su deber, que era intentar guiar a los príncipes le detuvo. — ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

Ella no lo sabía, no podría decirle que hacer cuando ella misma no sabía que pensar, no cuando el joven diferente que había conocido estaba fijándose en alguien más, ese alguien su hermano, el cual según veía compartía los sentimientos del menor. — No lo sé…

Lion-O asintió indeciso, pensaba que Tygra permanecería a su lado pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso se fue cuando bien sabía que lo estaban siguiendo, comenzaba a preocuparse por su sentido común, preguntándose si acaso lo tenía. — Yo tampoco…

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

El camaleón que se estaba convirtiendo en el espía favorito de Grune saltaba y corría sobre las copas de los arboles, preguntándose que querría decir el gato con ese recado, obviamente significaba algo para Grune.

Pero él no era nadie para cuestionar las decisiones de sus superiores, mucho menos cuando estos le habían premiado por cada triunfo que tenia, en cambio Slithe lo dejo a morir en esas espinas.

Khamai no sabía que su antiguo general estaba en esa zona, de lo contrario hubiera tenido mucho más cuidado, ya que repentinamente le dispararon haciéndolo caer al suelo, de no ser un camaleón hubiera muerto al no poder sujetarse con sus manos de la corteza de los arboles.

Khamai, el antiguo líder de la patrulla de elite de Slithe siseo al ver que el mismo reptil que les abandono en las llamas estaba parado, con una mano en su cintura, observándolo con malicia. — Pero miren a quien nos trajeron… al amante de los gatos… ssssiiii.

El camaleón se levanto del suelo y respondió, retrocediendo varios pasos, tratando de encontrar alguna forma de escapar o comprar su libertad. — Slithe… creo que no sabes que Mum-Ra me dio este puesto bajo el comando del general Grune.

Slithe odiaba ciegamente a los Thunderianos y no comprendía porque uno de ellos era tan valioso para su amo, ni qué clase de treta estaba tratando de realizar. — ¿Para qué te mando?

Khamai trago saliva y respondió, esperando que Slithe no lo matara por nada y que Grune no se enterara que lo había traicionado, porque había visto más de una vez que clase de gato era el general con aquellos que lo decepcionaban. — Me encargo darle un mensaje al príncipe Tygra, eso es todo…

Slithe se rasco la barbilla que estaba conectada a una papada bastante grande, entrecerrando los ojos sin poder creer que uno de los hijos de Claudius fuera un traidor. — ¿Estas diciéndome que uno de los hijos de Claudius es un traidor?

Khamai respondió apretando los dientes, furioso por su descuido, pensando que Slithe podría matarlo de un momento a otro. — No lo creo… el general tiene un interés personal en el príncipe Tygra.

Slithe no comprendió al principio que clase de interés podría tener Grune en el príncipe Tygra, no tenía la espada ni ninguna clase de poder significativo o cualquier clase de valor para su señor, Mum-Ra seguramente estaba equivocado con la valía del thunderiano que les abrió las puertas del palacio. — ¿Qué clase de interés podría tener en ese gato?

Khamai le respondió comprendiendo que podría comprar su libertad dándole la información que Slithe realmente deseaba, explicándole con malicia, aun él encontraba la mente de su general bastante retorcida. — Quiere meterse en su cama, pero eso no es lo que deseas saber… ellos están a unas cuantas horas de distancia en dirección sur… si te apresuras podrías encontrarlos y darle tu mismo la espada a nuestro señor Mum-Ra…

Aquellas eran las palabras indicadas porque de un momento a otro, Slithe se olvido de su presencia y les indico a sus lagartos que comenzaran a moverse en aquella dirección, esperando encontrar a los gatos.

Khamai suspirando comenzó a trepar el árbol contra el cual había chocado tratando de escapar la ira del reptil de mayor tamaño, esperando encontrar a Grune antes de que supiera que Slithe les encontró primero.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygra regreso al campamento con una idea en mente, estaban despreciando las habilidades del Grune como un estratega, su padre no habría confiado tanto en un incompetente, mucho menos dejarle una tarea que pensaba era fundamental para los cimientos de su civilización.

Ellos no podían pensar que Grune por haberlos traicionado y haber vendido su alma a esa cosa de piel grisácea había olvidado todas las destrezas que su padre admiro cuando eran jóvenes, era fuerte, era inteligente aunque demasiado brusco y sobre todo era la persona más avariciosa que jamás habría tenido el disgusto de conocer.

Todas sus conversaciones le orillaban a pensar eso y hasta el momento Tygra se daba cuenta que había tenido suerte para salir ileso de sus engaños, no era correcto ni mucho menos prudente pensar que la siguiente vez sería igual, ni era justo para Lion-O que teniendo tantas preocupaciones en su mente tuviera que inquietarse por su seguridad.

Cheetara lo acusaba de no confiar en él y tal vez tuviera cierta razón, pero no en la forma en la cual lo pensaba, en realidad conocía lo suficiente a su hermano para saber cuáles eran sus capacidades o hasta donde podría arriesgar siguiendo un ideal.

Sí llegaba el día en el cual Grune pudiera capturarlo otra vez su suerte estaba echada, por alguna razón ese día el collar no funciono, aquello no significaba que no volviera a servir y sí el general era remotamente parecido al thunderiano que conoció cuando estaban a solas, lo primero que haría sería ponerle esa aberración alrededor del cuello, obligándolo a obedecer las órdenes que le diera.

Ya fueran las de mantener su lecho caliente, que estaba seguro eso pasaría con el collar o sin él, o que traicionara a su hermano, podría ordenarle que asesinara a Lion-O por la espalda y él lo haría por lo que escucho decir a Cheetara.

Se preguntaba porque no lanzo lejos esa cosa, porque no se deshizo de ese collar como su sentido común se lo ordenaba, recordándose porque pasando una mano sobre su cabello, porque ellos confiaban en Grune tanto que se dejaron embaucar con su supuesto regalo.

Tygra tenía ese collar en un cajón secreto en uno de sus muebles, se preguntaba que más tomo de ese lugar o que destruyo, que hizo en su habitación cuando tuvo la oportunidad de revisarla. — No pienses en eso…

El joven tigre se regaño tratando de recordar que objetos tenía, uno de ellos era un cuadro de él y Lion-O cuando eran más jóvenes, antes de que sintiera como se formaba un muro entre ellos. — ¿En que no debes pensar?

Panthro estaba despierto, desde que Cheetara decidiera ir a buscarlos, y al ver que Tygra regresaba sin su hermano pensó que habían vuelto a pelear.

El hijo mayor de Claudius le pregunto con una extraña sonrisa en los labios. — Tú estabas allí esa noche, cuando Grune me regalo el collar…

Panthro asintió, que otra cosa podría decir, Tygra le pregunto en ese momento observando el cielo, en el cual comenzaban a formarse algunas nubes de lluvia llevándose cualquier rastro de luz de luna que hubiera antes. — ¿Por qué?

Panthro se rasco la barbilla y le respondió recordando las palabras de Claudius, como sus temores eran fundados después de todo, pensando que si su rey estuviera vivo ordenaría despellejar a su general por siquiera colocar un dedo en el pelaje rallado de su hijo mayor. — Claudius temía lo que Grune pudiera hacerte… sabía de sus deseos y los creía inmorales así que nos ordeno a Jaga y a mí que no los dejáramos solos.

Tygra le comento entonces con tanta sabiduría que sorprendió al osco general. — Todos subestimamos a Grune y no podemos seguir haciéndolo, tú y yo sabemos que solo fue cuestión de suerte que el ejército de Slithe se retrasara o de lo contrario todos estaríamos perdidos.

Panthro asintió sin decir nada, el muchacho tenía razón, Grune les tendió una trampa atendiendo a sus deseos no tan ocultos por el príncipe. — Necesito que me hagas una promesa.

La pantera no haría ninguna promesa sin saber antes de que se trataba, por lo que le respondió. — ¿Qué clase de promesa?

Tygra le respondió asegurándose que nadie llegara, mucho menos su hermano, quien enfurecería al escucharlo. — Promete que sí vuelvo a ser capturado por Grune, no permitirás que Lion-O arriesgue nuestra misión, debemos encontrar las piedras de las que hablo antes, sólo entonces podremos derrotar a Mum-Ra y a los que destruyeron nuestro hogar.

Panthro estaba a punto de preguntarle como sabía que Lion-O descuidaría su misión, pero era obvio para el veterano, los dos príncipes se amaban demasiado, el joven rey intentaría rescatar a su hermano si lo que ocurrió la primera vez era una señal. — Muy bien, lo hare, pero Lion-O no estará contento.

Tygra sonrió recordando la desaprobación del general, era obvio para él que seguía pensando que su hermano era un gatito inocente y que las ideas del cortejo eran suyas, pero eran de ambos y no estaba avergonzado por eso, sólo esperaba que Lion-O tampoco lo estuviera. — Lo sé… pero es por su bien que estoy haciendo esto.

Panthro no estaba tan seguro de ello, no obstante Claudius ya había realizado una difícil decisión como esa, la cual dejo a un pequeño tigre huérfano y parte de su corazón desquebrajado.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Lion-O regreso al campamento encontrando a Tygra recostado alejado de los demás, sabía que no estaba dormido al ver su forma de respirar y cuando se acostó en lo que ya consideraba era su lugar le pregunto — ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Tygra se dio la vuelta y acariciando la mejilla de Lion-O le pregunto. — ¿Estás seguro de esto?

El joven rey asintió e intento besar sus labios otra vez, viendo con molestia que Tygra detenía dichos labios con su mano libre diciéndole, sintiendo que los veían desde lejos, tal vez Panthro o algo más. — Sí…

Lion-O comenzó a besar los dedos de la palma de su mano, ronroneando complacido, Tygra respondió de la misma forma, ignorando la advertencia del mayor del grupo, quería al joven león a su lado, lo amaba tanto como para arriesgar su vida por protegerle. — Déjame hablar "Señor de los Thundercats"…

Lion-O interrumpiéndolo con una sonrisa en los labios pronuncio bastante divertido. — Dilo otra vez…

Tygra arqueando una ceja le respondió con diversión, acariciando la mejilla de Lion-O con su mano derecha. — ¿Señor de los Thundercats?

Lion-O le confesó cerrando los ojos, dejándose acariciar por Tygra, quien sabía exactamente como debía tocar su piel para hacerlo sentir mejor. — Cambie de opinión, si me gusta que me llames Señor de los Thundercats, lo haces sonar sexy…

Tygra riéndose al escuchar esa respuesta le dijo. — Y todos piensan que tú eres inocente…

Levantándose, recargándose en su brazo izquierdo le dijo. — Pero yo estoy tratando de hablar de un asunto de suma importancia Lion-O y lo único que dices es eso.

Lion-O estaba a punto de reclamarle que solo estaba tratando de ser atrevido, fallando rotundamente ya que Tygra no parecía para nada afectado por sus encantos, cuando intempestivamente una explosión los alerto.

Slithe los había encontrado y ansioso de bañarse en la sangre de los felinos comenzó su ofensiva con fuerza, no necesitaban a ningún de ellos vivos, sólo el guantelete y la espada, preferiblemente unidos a un cuerpo muerto.

El fuego comenzó a comerse el bosque cuando una docena más de proyectiles cayó cerca de donde estaban, Cheetara intento llegar a ellos pero fue detenida por las llamas que le bloquearon el paso cuando un nuevo proyectil estallo demasiado cerca de su cuerpo, lo único que le salvo fue su velocidad, Panthro se levanto y corrió en dirección del tanque felino tosiendo cuando las nubes de polvo comenzaban a bloquear su visión, los niños se despertaron asustados, abrazándose mutuamente al mismo tiempo que los otros dos hermanos intentaban pensar en qué hacer.

Lion-O respirando hondo, tosiendo por culpa del humo negro que le evitaba respirar o ver a unos metros de distancia le dijo al mayor. — Sígueme.

Tygra así lo hizo, corriendo detrás de Lion-O, quien intentaba llegar al tanque felino esperando que los demás pensaran en lo mismo, primero debían huir después pensar en un plan para salvar sus vidas.

Lion-O le grito a Snarf para que subiera a su hombro al mismo tiempo que le decía a los mellizos. — Tenemos que llegar al tanque.

Los niños intentaron hacerlo, iban delante de Tygra quien disparo dos o tal vez tres veces a los lagartos que ya se acercaban demasiado, tratando de darle tiempo a los demás de alcanzar el vehículo.

Lion-O al ver que Cheetara no aparecía fue a buscarla gritando su nombre, la clérigo al escucharle supo por fin hacia donde debía dirigirse, el humo y los arboles derribándose con cada nuevo proyectil hacían que fuera imposible ver hacia donde corría.

Tygra que vio alejarse a Lion-O buscando a uno de los suyos alcanzo a los dos mellizos diciéndoles, reconociendo que se preocupaba por la seguridad de los pequeños, tal vez por un recuerdo de su niñez que se negaba a vislumbrarse pero estaba allí, dándose cuenta que ellos estaban a punto de colapsar por culpa del miedo. — ¡Vamos!

Ambos asintieron y comenzaron a seguirle, el tanque estaba demasiado cerca, sólo unos cuantos pasos los separaban de sus compañeros, Wilykit grito en ese momento presa de pánico cuando uno de los arboles comenzó a caer enfrente de ellos, tapándoles la salida, otro más le siguió como en un efecto domino, dejándolos atrapados entre el fuego y los lagartos.

Tygra retrocedió varios pasos e intento buscar otra salida, demasiado tarde ya puesto que repentinamente las tropas que caminaban los visualizaron y dispararon varias veces, dos de ellas hiriéndolo en la espalda.

Un dolor parecido al de una quemadura lo hizo gritar, un grito que Lion-O al otro lado del fuego pudo escuchar, haciendo que su mundo comenzara a darle vueltas, de pronto Panthro lo agarro del brazo diciéndole. — ¡Ya es tarde! ¡Tu hermano no habría querido que te capturaran!

Lion-O estaba a punto de usar la espada del augurio para abrirse paso entre los arboles incendiándose y las llamas danzando enloquecidas, provocando remolinos de fuego que se burlaban de su promesa.

Cheetara no sabía qué hacer, podrían intentar atravesar las llamas, pero era tarde, los habían perdido, Tygra y los mellizos no podrían seguir con vida, no importando cuanto se esforzaran en llegar a ellos. — Panthro tiene razón… debemos continuar.

El dolor estaba presente en cada silaba pronunciada por la clérigo que ya había perdido a Jaga, que ahora perdía a tres amigos, el príncipe Tygra y los dos mellizos, quienes de haber sido encontrados por Jaga, seguramente habrían sido entrenados como ella lo fue, aun a esa tierna edad se veía el potencial que tendrían con el adiestramiento adecuado.

Lion-O apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos e intento respirar hondamente, para después pronunciar con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro. — Lo siento mucho Tygra… realmente lo siento.

Al otro lado de las llamas los reptiles rodearon a Tygra que estaba inconsciente, los mellizos estaban a su lado, abrazándose, pensando que dentro de poco también los matarían.

Slithe se hizo camino entre sus leales soldados y observo con enojo que habían capturado a tres de ellos, pero no al que necesitaban, la espada del augurio se les había escapado de las manos una vez más.

Al ver a los niños entrecerró los ojos preguntándole a uno de sus soldados, un reptil grande y brusco que caminaba en cuatro patas. — ¿Está vivo?

El reptil le olfateo y respondió, riéndose al ver que los pequeños gatos estaban aterrados. — Está vivo Slithe…

Slithe sonrió provocando que su asquerosa papada se moviera y llevo una mano con dedos largos a su mentón, rascándoselo, pensando en qué hacer con los tres gatos, uno de ellos era el que buscaba Grune el destructor.

El mismo reptil le pregunto relamiéndose los labios con una lengua rosada, demasiado larga, que provoco un temblor en los pequeños Wilykat y Wilykit — ¿Qué hacemos con estos?

En otro momento Slithe hubiera ordenado que los convirtieran en comida para lagarto, no obstante, recordando las palabras de Khamai, respondió rascándose la barbilla, provocando que los mellizos retrocedieran un poco. — Veremos que tanto le interesa a Grune lo que acabo de encontrar…

Una pesada red les cayó encima, de la cual no podrían salir, pero por lo menos Tygra estaba con vida pensaron al unisonó, el sabría que hacer si es que despertaba algún día, al escuchar cómo se quejaba aun inconsciente uno de los lagartos pateo su costado diciéndole. — ¡Guarda silencio gato!

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Algunas horas después…

Grune le había dado suficiente tiempo a Tygra para pensar en su respuesta, veinticuatro horas eran más que suficientes, pero como sabía que su pequeño gatito no aceptaría su propuesta comenzó a prepararse para darle caza.

Khamai le había dado su mensaje, era divertido como su príncipe pensaba que no se lo merecía, tal vez creyera que Lion-O si lo hacía, pero lo que no entendía era que se gano el derecho de tenerle desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Khamai recibió una recompensa, parte del botín que había guardado para ese motivo, los soldados debían mantenerse contentos, de lo contrario comenzaban a pensar en una forma de traicionar a su líder, Claudius jamás lo entendió y si le hubiera dado a su amado Tygra, su reino jamás habría decaído, sólo ese hecho le habría ganado su lealtad absoluta.

Estaba a punto de colocarse su armadura cuando fue interrumpido, uno de los soldados de Slithe tenía un mensaje que darle, era extraño, ese bofo reptil jamás se había dirigido a él durante el corto tiempo que llevaba sirviéndole a Mum-Ra, tal vez comprendía por fin que era superior a él, pero siendo un reptil era dudoso.

Cual fuera su sorpresa que el día que le mostro su jardín secreto, una maravilla que jamás nadie podría imaginarse se encontraba rodeada por una coraza natural de roca recibió un mensaje inusual de la criatura más inusitada posible.

El reptil era uno de los soldados de Slithe, ese sucio lagarto que osaba insinuar que él era mucho más valioso que cualquiera de los suyos, acaso no se daba cuenta que cualquier felino era más rápido, mucho más fuerte y mucho más ágil, sin contar con su inteligencia natural.

Grune limpiándose las uñas con lo que parecía era una daga le insto a decir a que había llegado, esperando que esa lagartija se largara antes de que perdiera la cabeza. — ¡Habla de una vez!

El solado se encogió levemente diciéndole intentando que la furia del destructor no estuviera enfocada en su contra. — Slithe dice que tiene algo que tu quieres… que está cubierto de rayas y si no llegas pronto lo desollara vivo.

Grune dejo caer la daga con un gesto sorprendido, preguntándole al lagarto que le miraba con miedo, esperando que no estuviera equivocado. — ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

El lagarto le dijo con una mueca de sorpresa al ver que no había sido lastimado por el gato que todos sabían era demasiado volátil. — Dijo que trajeras mucho Thundrilium…

Grune asintió y dando la media vuelta comenzó a ponerse su armadura, escuchando como el reptil salía de su tienda con rapidez, esperándolo afuera de ella para guiarlo al lugar en donde Slithe ya lo esperaba.

El destructor se tomo su tiempo arreglándose para su príncipe, peinando su barba y su cabello, el cual después de varios minutos parecía casi el mismo, su melena hirsuta se negaba a ser domada.

Al salir monto a una de las bestias de color azul y comenzó a seguir al mensajero, estaba impaciente, como la primera vez que regresaba al palacio esperando ser recibido por su príncipe, quien cabalgo en su dirección con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios.

Esta vez su príncipe no lo recibiría con una sonrisa entusiasmada en su rostro, seguramente le vería con asco o miedo, pero no importaba cuando por fin podría poseerlo, aquello valía más para él que el recibimiento de un amigo.

Slithe ya lo esperaba con varios de sus hombres armados, no lo matarían, Mum-Ra no estaría contento con eso, así que desmontando con calma, buscando a su príncipe por el rabillo de su ojo le dijo. — Dices que tienes algo de valor para mí…

Slithe chasqueo los dedos y varios lagartos de gran tamaño cargaron a tres Thunderianos dentro de una red, dejándola caer enfrente de Grune el destructor que vio con rabia y placer el rostro malherido de su príncipe mirarlo con sorpresa.

Tygra había caído al suelo como si se tratase de un costal, la red apenas les dejaba moverse, los mellizos estaban atrapados en la misma malla, uno de cada lado, podía escuchar sus quejidos, recordándole aquella ocasión que fueron capturados de la misma forma en un barco, poco después de la destrucción de su hogar.

Slithe relamiéndose los labios pronuncio señalando su captura. — Quiero veinte piedras de Thundrilium por ellos…

Grune se agacho y pronuncio con pesar, como si intentara tranquilizar a Tygra, el cual prefiera mil veces estar en las manos de Slithe que ser vendido al traidor de su especie. — Pronto te sacare de allí mi gatito…

Tygra respondió con un rugido furioso intentando liberarse al mismo tiempo que Grune se alejaba de él para poder darle a Slithe el Thundrilium que le habían solicitado. — ¡No soy tuyo!

Grune no le dio las veinte piezas de Thundrilium que le exigía el reptil, en vez de eso, le lanzo una sola piedra diciéndole con furia contenida. — Es lo único que tendrás de mí…

Slithe observo la piedra furioso, ese gato lo estaba insultando con una oferta como esa y le dijo siseando. — ¿Tan poco vale tu mascota?

Tygra volvió a rugir, provocando que más de dos reptiles lo golpearan encerrado como estaba en esa red, Grune rugió y se abalanzo contra Slithe, levantándolo del pescuezo, diciéndole sin importarle las armas de sus soldados apuntándole. — Da gracias que no te hago pagar con tu sangre lo que le has hecho… Slithe.

Grune lo dejo ir poco después caminando en dirección de Tygra, el cual había recibido varios golpes y tenía la espalda sumamente herida, con dolorosas quemaduras provocadas por las armas de los soldados de su homónimo. — Descuida, ya no te harán daño.

Tygra le pregunto entonces. — ¿Crees que iré contigo?

Grune le sonrió y dijo señalando a Slithe, quien no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el Thundrilium, por el momento el destructor era el general favorito de Mum-Ra, en cambio él había caído de su gracia por culpa de su fallido intento de recuperar la espada. — No tienes otra opción.

Slithe le dijo en ese momento, tratando de sacar lo mejor de aquella situación, tal vez con suerte podrían pagarle una piedra más por los cachorros. — Los mocosos tienen un cargo extra…

Grune bufo respondiéndole, provocando que Tygra sintiera unos escalofríos recorrer su espalda, al mismo tiempo que los mellizos intentaban aferrarse a él rodeando sus brazos, de ninguna manera abandonaría a unos niños en un campamento de lagartos, con uno que odiaba a su especie tanto que no le molestaría bañarse con su sangre. — No soy niñera de nadie, ellos no me interesan…

Slithe asintió molesto y les ordeno a varios de sus soldados. — Sepárenlos…

Tygra lucho con furia y destreza por no ser separado de los pequeños, de un momento a otro Grune lo sostenía del brazo, jalándolo en su dirección, diciéndole complacido. — Ven conmigo Tygra, aquí ya no tienes nada que hacer…

Nunca antes Tygra se había dado cuenta de la monstruosa diferencia de estaturas que había entre ambos, como no se percato de los deseos del general hasta que fue demasiado tarde, apretando los dientes intento soltarse, sintiendo como su brazo comenzaba a ceder bajo la presión de una llave bien puesta.

Slithe señalando a los pequeños pronuncio. — Llévenlos a la cocina, esta noche comeremos carne fresca…

Tygra abrió los ojos desorbitadamente al mismo tiempo que Grune comenzaba a jalarlo en dirección de la montura, preguntándose si acaso no había escuchado lo mismo que él, esos lagartos se los iban a comer. — No…

Grune seguía avanzando ignorando los llantos de los pequeños que comenzaban a gritar el nombre del mayor, pidiéndole ayuda. — ¡Tygra! ¡No toques a mi hermana!

Tygra tratando de plantar sus pies en el suelo para no ser llevado a rastras por el general pronuncio horrorizado. — ¡Se los van a comer!

Grune respondió impávido como si eso no fuera suficiente para comprar a los pequeños. — Ellos ya no tienen por qué preocuparte gatito.

Tygra negó aquello con la cabeza pronunciando en su desesperación, porque no había otra forma en la cual pudiera salvar a los pequeños más que suplicarle a Grune, no tenía armas, ni estaba en condiciones de pelear y si comenzaba una riña los tres habrían perecido, esperando que algo de lo que decía amarle el general fuera cierto. — Sí me amas los ayudaras… sálvalos.

Grune permaneció en silencio varios segundos y le respondió amarrando sus muñecas con una cuerda justo por detrás de la espalda aprovechándose de la llave de inmovilización que estaba utilizando. — No.

Tygra comenzó a respirar profundamente al ver que los niños eran introducidos en la tienda, que ya no tenía más tiempo que perder, entonces una idea un tanto descabellada se apodero de su mente y dándose la vuelta beso al general, intentando con eso comprar la vida de los niños.

Grune sintió con sorpresa los labios de Tygra sobre los suyos, estaba inmovilizado y se estaba ofreciendo a él, como siempre quiso que ocurriera y sin más, porque no necesitaba otra invitación para apoderarse de su boca le sujeto por el cabello, al mismo tiempo que lo atraía hacia él por el cuello con su otra mano libre, introduciendo su lengua en el interior de esa boca deliciosa.

Tygra sintió que la lengua de Grune se introducía en su boca y por un momento pensó en morderla, pero recordándose lo desesperada que era aquella situación se detuvo dejándolo hacer lo que quisiera.

El beso pudo haber durado segundos pero para Tygra fueron horas, cuando por fin se separo de él, Grune se relamió los labios completamente extasiado, ese era el primer beso de muchos que vendrían y había sido iniciado por su príncipe, quien le dijo tratando de recuperar su respiración. — Ayúdalos y… te dejare hacerme lo que quieras…

Por un momento pensó que Grune no aceptaría su promesa, sin embargo, este era un felino que le había deseado desde su adolescencia, que otra cosa podría hacer más que rendirse a su única condición.

Slithe al ver que Tygra besaba los labios de Grune el destructor le comento. — Lo que daría por que Claudius viera esto…

Tygra rugió en su dirección al mismo tiempo que Grune rodeaba su cintura con uno de sus brazos, diciéndole al reptil. — Tráeme a los niños y te daré media roca.

Estaba hecho pensó Tygra abatido, estaba perdido, pero por lo menos los mellizos estarían a salvo.

Wilykat y Wilykit al verle corrieron en su dirección, abrazándolo por la cintura, diciéndole al unisonó. — ¡Tygra!

Grune no soltó sus muñecas y le ordeno subiendo a su montura. — Sube Tygra.

Tygra asintió presa de vergüenza, diciéndoles a los menores. — Estaremos bien.

El tigre subió a la montura de Grune el destructor, quien lo rodeo con sus brazos como si se tratase de su novio y no quisiera que huyera, haciéndolo sentir enfermo. — Lo estarán gatito, yo cuidare de ti desde ahora…

No supo a quien le dijo que estarían bien, a ellos o a él mismo, sin embargo, los pequeños fueron llevados en otra montura por uno de los soldados de Slithe, el que caminó todo el trayecto de regreso al campamento del destructor.

Una vez allí volvieron a separarlos, Grune desmonto de un solo movimiento y le ayudo a bajar con cuidado, enseñándole una tienda de gran tamaño, empujándolo para que entrara en ella. — No es mucho pero pronto cuando podamos asentarnos te rodeare de lujos…

Tygra seguía con las manos atadas detrás de la espalda y lo único que pudo ver era una cama lo suficiente grande para que durmieran juntos, aunque no necesitaban de una cama para lo que Grune deseaba de él.

Grune comenzó a quitarse la armadura depositándola con cuidado en el mismo maniquí que tiro al suelo y pronuncio tratando de ignorar como el destructor comenzaba a desvestirse — Yo… yo no deseo esto, así que no te portes como si lo hiciera.

El destructor termino de quitarse su armadura cuando escucho lo que su príncipe le decía con miedo, gruño por lo bajo, parecía que Tygra necesitaba mucho más que esos dos mellizos para que se portara como un dócil amante, pero no importaba, tenía el tiempo y la paciencia para lograrlo.

Acercándose a él pronuncio acariciando su mejilla, recorriendo su labio inferior con su pulgar, imaginándose esos mismos labios alrededor de su erección al mismo tiempo que intentaba contenerse para poder asegurarse que la primera vez que su gatito estuviera con un hombre no fuera dañado de ninguna forma. — No te preocupes gatito, acelerar el momento solo lastimara los pétalos de la flor.

Tygra retrocedió un paso intentando alejarse de Grune al comprender lo que estaba diciendo, esperaba desflorarlo dentro de poco, quien lo tomo de las muñecas pero no con la intención que pensaba, sino para liberarlo de las sogas diciéndole. — Me daré un baño, si quieres puedes acompañarme…

No quería acompañarlo, lo que deseaba era irse de allí a un lugar tan lejano que jamás pudiera alcanzarlo, pero era imposible, la única opción que tenía era permanecer en esa tienda o salir para que lo arrastraran de regreso a ella.

De alguna forma en la tienda que Grune se había mandado construir tenía algo parecido a una tina, con suficiente espacio para dos, la cual tenía agua caliente a juzgar por el vapor que desprendía el agua.

Tygra intentaba ignorar el sonido de las otras prendas de ropa cayendo al suelo y hubiera logrado su propósito, de no haber sido nombrado por el general, quien le dijo antes de introducirse en el agua. — Puedo ser paciente mi príncipe…

El príncipe le observo en ese momento, Grune estaba desnudo y podía ver que era enorme, demasiado grande, como el resto de su cuerpo, como lo era en sus pesadillas. — Pero mañana espero que me acompañes… desvístete y acuéstate en la cama, es el lugar donde dormirás de ahora en adelante.

Tygra se sentó en la cama y comenzó a quitarse su armadura, quedándose con las partes que estaban hechas de tela, de ninguna manera estaría desnudo en compañía de Grune, quien si deseaba desnudarlo tendría que hacerlo el mismo.

Grune se tardo algunos minutos en bañarse, al regresar y ver que seguía vestido pero sin su armadura, rodeo su cintura con sus brazos pegándolo a su cuerpo, respirando hondo para poder disfrutar del aroma de su cabello pronunciando al sentir como se tensaba. — Dulces sueños mi príncipe…

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Oficialmente esta historia se ha vuelto un lion-o/tygra…

Otra pregunta, ¿Quién quiere que Grune obtenga a su dulce príncipe?

Llevo 3 votos por que si y 0 por que no.

Y les pido que vayan y voten en el poll, en mi página de usuario de fanfiction net. 

Saludos.


	9. Chapter 9

Avaricia

Capítulo 9.

Tygra no tuvo dulces sueños, ni siquiera pudo dormir cuando el brazo de Grune rodeo su cuerpo y su aliento caliente revolvía el cabello de su nuca, sabía que el general tampoco lo hacía porque se dedico a mover su mano sobre su pecho en círculos haciendo que más de una vez jadeara asustado, demasiado tenso para silenciarse.

Grune sonreía cada vez que su pequeño gatito se tensaba, pero no intentaba que le soltara ni una sola vez, intensificando la presión de sus dedos sobre su pecho bien formado, con músculos marcados debajo de un pelaje tan suave como siempre lo imagino.

Su aroma era divino, aun sucio con trazas del humo persistentes en los hilos rojizos, blancos y negros de su cabello podía apreciar la sutil fragancia de su cuerpo. — Delicioso…

Tygra apretó los dientes, observando en la oscuridad algunos de los detalles de esa tienda, parecía un cuarto común no una carpa provisional, tenía una mesa redonda con varios utensilios, dos sillas mirándose de frente, varios jarrones que debían tener alguna clase de licor o aceite esencial y un cofre con un enorme candado.

Cerró los ojos enredando sus dedos en las cobijas, intentando pensar en algo más que no fueran las manos de Grune sobre su cuerpo, el general sintiendo que comenzaba a relajarse, acostumbrándose a sus caricias movió sus manos un poco más abajo, unos centímetros por debajo de la frontera de sus pantalones, escuchando como Tygra jadeaba al mismo tiempo que intentando alejarse de su cuerpo caía de la cama sin gracia alguna.

Gateando en dirección de la pared más alejada de la tienda, mirándolo fijamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, temiendo tal vez alguna represalia, esperando que de un momento a otro saltara en su dirección.

Grune se sentó en la cama con tranquilidad dejando que la sabana que le cubría cayera al suelo descubriendo un cuerpo cincelado para la batalla con bastantes cicatrices, el cual estaba desnudo, también excitado por tenerlo en su cama.

El general se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar en su dirección con pereza, la inexperiencia de su príncipe era visible a cada momento, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus dientes apretados, sus ojos parecían asustados al ver su hombría que no podía ser indiferente a su presencia. — Ven aquí.

Tygra negó su orden con un movimiento de la cabeza, no estaba preparado para eso, e intentando controlarse se alejo un poco más con cada paso que Grune daba en su dirección hasta quedar de espaldas contra la pared de la tienda. — Espera…

Grune se agacho a su lado y tomándolo del cabello le dijo, molesto por su negativa, la falta de confianza que le mostraba cuando le dijo que no le tomaría aun, mucho menos en el estado en el que se encontraba, porque no podría controlar sus propios impulsos lastimando al joven tigre en el proceso. — Mírame.

Tygra no tuvo más opción que mirarle, sosteniendo la mano que sujetaba con fuerza su cabello, sintiéndose asustado como nunca antes lo había estado, no quería dormir con él, no quería que Grune fuera el primer hombre con el que tuviera sexo, que lo desflorara como tan poéticamente lo decía, ese debía ser alguien a quien amara, tal vez Lion-O. — No lo hagas…

Grune se inclino un poco más endulzando su mirada, sonriendo con ternura al darse cuenta que Tygra era virgen como lo había pensado, que debía esperar por eso con más razón y le beso.

El príncipe retrocedió algunos centímetros al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, esta vez no introdujo su lengua en su boca y no supo si eso habría sido mejor que la ternura que mostraba cuando él no deseaba estar en aquella situación, cuando preferiría estar en el bosque con Lion-O debajo de la luz de la luna.

Grune se separo de sus labios y le dijo, en realidad le ordeno, soltando su cabello, rozando con sus nudillos su mejilla. — Regresa a la cama, el suelo es muy incomodo para ti.

Tygra rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos le respondió de cierta manera testarudo, sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza y brillaban cuando la luz que provenía de afuera los iluminaba. — Prefiero dormir en el suelo…

Grune gruño, Tygra pudo escucharlo, sentándose en la cama palmeándola con la mano, señalándole en donde esperaba que se recostara, pronuncio con frialdad, con tanta ira contenida que la sangre del tigre se congelo. — No te lo estoy pidiendo.

Tygra se tardo algunos minutos en juntar la fuerza necesaria para poder moverse, sintiendo la mirada de Grune sobre su cuerpo, advirtiendo que sus ojos no se alejaban de su piel desnuda, que una sonrisa enferma se plasmaba en sus facciones.

Al sentarse en el sitio que Grune le señalo intento acostarse, siendo detenido por el general, quien le dijo rodeando sus hombros con uno de sus brazos, acariciando su muslo izquierdo con su mano libre. — ¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto tan difícil?

Tygra jadeo con miedo cuando los dedos de Grune caminaron en dirección de su entrepierna y repentinamente era sentado sobre las piernas del mayor, de lado, para que pudiera ver su rostro. — No…

Grune restregando su rostro contra la mejilla rayada del joven príncipe susurro en su oído, dibujando círculos en su espalda y su muslo, intentando tranquilizarlo, ignorando que aquello lo único que lograba era estresarlo más. — Tygra, Tygra, Tygra… no quiero tener que lastimarte pero en realidad no me estas dejando otra alternativa, tu sabes que he tratado de ser paciente, llevo años esperando por ti… no me hagas perder la poca paciencia que tengo y acuéstate en la cama para que los dos podamos dormir un poco.

Tygra no movió ni un solo musculo escuchando aquellas palabras, temiendo en lo que pasaría cuando Grune perdiera la paciencia, podría matarlo o algo peor, pero no se imaginaba nada peor que compartir su lecho. — Te prometo que esta noche no te tomare.

Esa noche no lo haría, lo que significaba que la siguiente noche si, cerrando los ojos asintió sosteniéndose de uno de los hombros del general, quien se rio por lo bajo, recostándolo en la cama con tanto cuidado como si pensara que podría lastimarlo con un solo movimiento brusco. — ¿No es más fácil así?

Tygra intento asentir cuando los brazos de Grune volvieron a rodearle y a recorrer los músculos de su pecho, esta vez con más seguridad, con mayor posesividad. — Hare lo que dices… sobre dormir…

Aquellas palabras tenían la intensión de que Grune separara sus enormes manos de su cuerpo, sin embargo, escucho como le decían, obligándolo a recargarse sobre su pecho. — Debes dormir muy bien esta noche… mañana será un día muy agotador.

Después de eso, Tygra sabía que no podría dormir ni un ápice, de todas formas en los brazos de Grune no podría conciliar el sueño, estaba demasiado asustado para poder dormir.

Repentinamente recordó las llamas del incendio, los arboles cayendo uno tras otro, como fue separado de su hermano menor por las llamas que devoraban todo a su paso, preguntándose si Lion-O seguía con vida.

No supo en qué momento se quedo dormido y como cada noche, las pesadillas se apoderaron de sus sueños, esta vez con más fuerza que antes, porque el origen de ellas yacía a su lado torciendo sus propias memorias en algo que nunca paso, pero era tan real como cualquier recuerdo.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygra estaba caminando en el palacio, había esquivado otra de las aburridas lecciones con los clérigos y vagabundeaba esquivando a Lion-O, el pequeño león rara vez lo dejaba solo.

Repentinamente vio que la puerta de la sala del trono estaba abierta, su padre le había dicho más de una vez que no entrara en ella a menos que fuera llamado, pero su curiosidad gano la batalla con su sentido común como muchas veces ocurría.

Jaga estaba sentado, parecía mucho más viejo de lo que recordaba, su mirada ligeramente aprensiva estaba posada en Claudius, quien se veía molesto, casi furioso. —Cualquiera pensaría que con su insistencia sus sentimientos son reales.

Claudius sonrió, una clase de mueca que no recordaba haber visto en las facciones de su padre hasta ese día. — Qué importa que sean reales, Grune no es parte de la nobleza.

El pequeño tigre se oculto en las sombras, su afecto por el general le hizo permanecer para escuchar esa discusión. — Grune piensa que aceptaras su proposición de matrimonio, desea con desesperación la mano del joven Tygra.

Claudius no parecía escuchar las palabras de Jaga, ni que este fuera su consejero, en realidad se comportaba como si el comando del reino fuera solo suyo. — Sí permito que eso pase, Lion-O se quedara solo cuando más lo necesita y su don lo hará invaluable en el futuro.

De que estaban hablando, se pregunto Tygra al ver como Jaga le insinuaba a su padre con cierto desprecio al pronunciar su nombre. — ¿Estás seguro que la actitud de Tygra le servirá de algo a Lion-O?

Por un momento se pregunto que ocurría, porque estaban tan molestos con él cuando no recordaba haber hecho nada malo, además de esconderse de sus tutores durante los entrenamientos, y esa respuesta llego pronto, de los labios de su padre. — No me he esforzado tanto por atraerlo a mí para que no tenga una utilidad, además está resultando ser un joven muy hermoso… Jaga, tu bien sabes eso.

Jaga nuevamente le dijo a su padre, como si esquivar unas cuantas clases haya sido una traición casi absoluta. — El tiende a ignorar su don y últimamente ha esquivado sus lecciones desde que sabe que no será rey.

Claudius en vez de molestarse con Jaga por hablar de aquella forma de su persona respondió con cierta sorna. — Eso es ridículo… Tygra jamás sería rey, es un tigre no un león.

Jaga parecía no apreciarlo, Tygra podía jurar que se contenía para no insultarle más, tal vez pensaba que era demasiado poco para el heredero al trono, aunque no entendía para que motivo. — Pero que ocurrirá si llegara a revelarse, Lion-O no podría controlar su temperamento aun y aunque pudiera no creo que Tygra tome con sumisión el papel que se le tiene destinado.

¿De qué papel estaban hablando?, Tygra no podía entenderle, aunque por la molestia de su padre debía ser importante. — Tendrá que aprender y su desobediencia es solo una fase.

Jaga insistió nuevamente — Pero Grune ya sospecha de su destino y creo que piensa en llevarse a Tygra con él…

Su padre volvió a reírse con burla, su rostro estaba ensombrecido cuando pronuncio con seguridad. — Grune partirá mañana, espero que no regrese y si lo hace, Lion-O ya habrá proclamado sus intensiones.

La respuesta de Jaga provoco que Tygra retrocediera un paso cubriendo sus labios con ambas manos. — Espero que Tygra coopere y sea un buen consorte.

Claudius asintió finalizando su conversación, caminando en dirección de la puerta con lentitud, provocando que Tygra se alejara varios pasos y corriera tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían escuchando como un eco. — El destino quiso que tuviera un papel en la vida de mi hijo, de lo contrario sus padres no habrían… "muerto"… y yo no lo habría adoptado.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygra despertó bañado de sudor frio, respirando hondo y cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos ignorando que Grune le veía sentado en una silla no muy alejado de su persona.

Aquello no parecía ser una pesadilla, más bien se veía como una memoria oculta, un recuerdo que afloraba en el peor de los momentos, pero no podía ser real, porque entonces su papel en el reino de su padre no era el que pensaba.

Tygra sacudió su cabeza diciéndose a sí mismo para convencerse que solo era una pesadilla, nada más que eso, ya que su padre jamás diría algo así, lo quería como a un hijo a pesar de no tener el mismo linaje. — Es mentira…

¿Porque otra razón podría haberlo adoptado? No aquella de sus pesadillas, eso era imposible, era una pesadilla y no un recuerdo.

Grune sosteniendo varios paños y un cuenco con agua le dijo, seguro que su pesadilla había tenido el efecto esperado en su príncipe, el cual era dudar de su papel en el palacio, especialmente durante el reinado de su hermano. — Tenemos que atender esas heridas.

Tygra se sorprendió al ver que Grune se acercaba a él con lentitud, recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior y como le había prometido dejarse hacer lo que quisiera, como el general no lo había violado sino sostenido con ternura durante la noche, lo contrario de lo que imagino que ocurriría. — ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué molestarte tanto por tenerme?

Grune comenzó a limpiar con cuidado la espalda de su príncipe al mismo tiempo que le respondía con algo parecido a la ternura. — Para protegerte… ¿Por qué otra cosa lo haría?

Tygra le respondió tragando saliva esperando recibir alguna clase de reprimenda por su respuesta poco gentil. — Solo eres un viejo sucio y lo que quieres es violarme.

Grune ignoro su respuesta, en vez de eso prosiguió con la siguiente herida diciéndole con paciencia, una cualidad que Tygra no pensaba que el mayor tuviera. — Una violación es sexo no consensuado, lo nuestro no será así.

Tygra le espeto alejándose de Grune, saliendo de la cama en busca de su armadura, la cual había desaparecido y en su lugar pudo ver una versión mucho más estilizada de la coraza del destructor pero de color negro en un maniquí de menor tamaño. — ¡Yo no te deseo!

Grune acariciando sus hombros satisfecho con su trabajo limpiando las heridas superficiales de su príncipe le susurro al oído. — Ya veremos cómo te comportas durante nuestra noche de bodas…

Tygra lo esquivo diciéndole, señalando la armadura que le esperaba, buscando la suya verde. — ¡Estás loco! ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Grune le señalo la armadura que colgaba a un lado de la suya. — Es esa, un regalo de Mum-Ra para la recién formada pareja… o puedes andar desnudo, tú decides.

No tenía otra opción más que usar esa armadura y descolgándola del maniquí le solicito con poca esperanza de ser escuchado. — Podrías darte la vuelta…

Grune en vez de eso tomo un asiento en la cama y comenzó a mirarle de la misma forma en que lo hizo cuando dejo que durmiera en su cuarto, como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo de hacerlo. — Pensé que querrías ver a los mellizos antes de que comencemos a movernos…

Tygra hizo lo que pudo para ignorar la mirada hambrienta de Grune al verlo desvestirse, depositando los pantalones con los que durmió la noche anterior, los cuales tenían varias rasgaduras y algunas partes quemadas, en una silla para comenzar a colocarse las prendas de color negro, tan rápido como pudo.

Al finalizar Grune le dijo acariciando su barbilla, apoderándose de sus labios una vez más admirando la forma en la cual el color negro contrastaba con el rojizo de su pelaje. — Siempre has sido muy bonito… Claudius supo apreciar tu belleza, Lion-O también lo hace… pero yo te tendré primero.

Tygra dejo que lo besara, no tenía caso alguno luchar por detenerlo, lo haría si estuviera solo y esa decisión únicamente le afectara a él, pero cuando los mellizos estaban perdidos en alguna parte de ese campamento no se arriesgaría a que los lastimaran.

Grune lo condujo a la tienda en donde estaban los mellizos con su brazo alrededor de su cintura, durante todo el tiempo dibujando círculos sobre la línea de su espalda, de una forma que desde su adolescencia le había provocado escalofríos.

La tienda que mantenía atrapados a los mellizos estaba casi vacía a excepción de una jaula con barrotes gruesos, el pequeño Wilykat no había logrado abrir la cerradura, que brillaba de un color rojizo.

Los pequeños parecían asustados y no los culpaba, el también lo estaba, al verlo corrieron en dirección de los barrotes, aferrándose a ellos gritando su nombre — ¡Tygra!

Tygra hubiera avanzado en dirección de los pequeños si acaso una voz decrepita que ya había escuchado antes no pronunciaba a sus espaldas. — Ahora veo por qué insististe tanto por tenerlo contigo.

El joven tigre volteo en dirección de la voz que reverberaba desde las sombras vislumbrando un par de ojos rojos, era Mum-Ra, quien se acerco con paso lento en su dirección y tomándolo del mentón, con demasiada fuerza para ser solo un cuerpo seco, comenzó a inspeccionar su rostro. — Te le pareces mucho… pero veo que todavía no tienes el collar puesto, así que o traicionaste a los tuyos o encontraron otra forma de hacerte obedecer.

Tygra se soltó de la mano asquerosa de Mum-Ra quien miro a los pequeños como si estuviera realizando alguna clase de planes, como Grune le miraba cuando era un niño e interponiéndose entre ellos y la criatura de piel azul dijo. — No soy el sirviente de nadie… ellos tampoco.

Los mellizos se escondieron como por instinto detrás del mayor, Mum-Ra no reacciono ante esa aseveración, en vez de eso pronuncio alejándose de los felinos, dirigiéndose a Grune con complacencia. — Sera una excelente adición a nuestras fuerzas.

Grune asintió y siguió a Mum-Ra, dejándolos a solas en la tienda, permitiendo que en ese momento los mellizos notaran el cambio de ropa de Tygra. — ¿Es eso cierto?

Tygra volteo arqueando una ceja, preguntándoles. — ¿Qué?

Wilykit le pregunto mirándolo de pies a cabeza con cierta aprensión. — ¿Has traicionado a Lion-O?

Tygra se hinco en el suelo señalando su armadura, esperando que los mellizos no desconfiaran de él y la única forma que pensaba que podría hacerles ver el predicamento en el que estaban era siendo sincero. — ¡No! Grune… él quiere que sea su esposo pero yo no quiero, esto es su retorcida versión de un vestido de novia…

Los mellizos asintieron sin comprender por completo lo que ocurría, Wilykit fue la primera en pronunciar palabra. — Lion-O vendrá por nosotros…

Wilykat le dijo tratando de animarlo. — Sí, el nos salvara…

Tygra relamiéndose los labios les prometió en ese momento, recargando su frente contra los barrotes, diciéndose que podría salvar a los pequeños de los planes que vio formarse en los ojos de Mum-Ra. — Encontrare una forma de sacarlos de allí, se los prometo… pero mientras tanto tendrán que confiar en mí, yo no los abandonare.

Los mellizos asintieron al mismo tiempo respondiéndole. — Pero tú vendrás…

Tygra asintió preguntándoles tratando de hacerlos cambiar de conversación ideando que podría ofrecerle a Grune para que le diera lo que le pediría. — ¿Han comido algo? ¿Tienen hambre?

El estomago de ambos respondió por ellos pidiéndole comida, provocando que Wilykit se sonrojara al mismo tiempo que su hermano se reía por ello, haciéndole recordar tiempos mucho más simples, aunque ellos nunca tuvieron hambre ni sufrieron ninguna clase de peligro cuando su padre estaba vivo. — Les traeré algo de comer.

Tygra salió de la tienda esperando que de un momento a otro fuera detenido por los soldados de Grune, pero estos únicamente le observaron sin atreverse a tocarle uno solo de sus cabellos, encontrando una ventaja que podría usar después.

A quien necesitaba encontrar era al general y pedirle algo de comida para los niños, Grune disfrutaría de aquello, Tygra estaba seguro que eso era lo que estaba esperando, que su hermoso gatito le pidiera un favor, el cual generosamente cumpliría por el amor que pensaba sentía por él.

Tygra al ver a Grune al otro lado del campamento se dirigió hacia él con sigilo notando que Mum-Ra seguía presente en ese campamento, tratando de escuchar de qué hablaban, esperando tal vez escuchar que Lion-O seguía con vida. — Esos cachorros tienen potencial…

Hablaba de los mellizos, Tygra se escondió detrás de una de las carpas y moviendo sus orejas ligeramente aguzo el sentido de su oído. — Con la tutela y el entrenamiento adecuado podrán llegar a ser muy útiles… pero entiendo tus motivos para tenerlos aquí… así que permitiré que permanezcan un poco más de tiempo.

Poco después Mum-Ra ingreso en el vehículo que se asemejaba demasiado al tanque felino y se marcho, Grune se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a recoger a su gatito, quien no estaría muy complacido al escuchar que su amo ya tenía planes para los cachorros que se esmeraba por cuidar.

Repentinamente sintió que lo empujaban con fuerza y escucho que le decían emitiendo un sonido parecido a un ronroneo, un sonido que no había escuchado en años, proveniente de su príncipe. — Los mellizos tienen hambre… y yo también…

Grune supo en ese momento que había escuchado los planes que su amo tenía para esos thunderkittens e intentaba como en el campamento de Slithe convencerlo de darle lo que le pidiera, por lo que estirando el cuello permitió que Tygra restregara su mejilla contra este diciéndole. — Les mandare comida… pero no es eso lo que te preocupa gatito.

Tygra se detuvo al darse cuenta que sus caricias no estaban funcionando, que Grune se estaba aprovechando de su desesperación, y alejándose unos pasos le dijo. — ¡Has roto tu promesa!

Grune parecía impávido cuando le respondió arqueando una ceja. — Tal vez, tú dijiste y cito… Ayúdalos y… te dejare hacerme lo que quieras… los ayude pero no he recibido mi recompensa aun, ni siquiera un poco de afecto.

Tygra respiro hondamente preguntándole con molestia, no necesitaba que le dijeran lo que Grune esperaba de su persona, era más que claro por el aroma de excitación que manaba de su cuerpo. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

Grune le respondió empujándolo contra la superficie de una tienda, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos, besando sus labios, para después lamer su mejilla. — No hagas preguntas estúpidas Tygra, eso te hace ver mal…

Tygra al ver que dos lagartos les miraban sorprendidos pregunto dejando que las manos de Grune recorrieran su espalda y su cadera, posándose en sus nalgas haciendo que sus cuerpos se restregaran impúdicamente. — ¿Aquí?

Grune riéndose por su repentina vergüenza cuando fue él quien lo embosco para restregarse contra su cuerpo buscando engatusarlo físicamente para que le diera cualquier cosa que le pidiera le respondió. — Por supuesto que no…

Al ver a los dos lagartos les señalo una tienda en donde seguramente estaban las provisiones, la que Tygra debía recordar si algún día tenían la oportunidad de huir de allí. — Khamai, dale de comer a los mocosos…

El camaleón asintió con un solo movimiento de la cabeza, al ver las quemaduras que desfiguraban parte de su cuerpo Tygra se dio cuenta que era el mensajero, el mismo camaleón que le entrego el mensaje aquella vez.

Repentinamente sintió que perdía el equilibrio al ser rodeado por los brazos de Grune, quien ya no esperaría más tiempo para tener a su gatito, después de todo ya había esperado bastante por él.

El general lo cargo entonces entre sus brazos al puro estilo nupcial, llevándolo en dirección de su tienda, en donde una vez adentro lo dejo bajar al suelo, en donde Tygra comprendió que había llegado el momento en el cual Grune se cobraría todo el tiempo que pensaba espero por tenerle, cerrando la cortina con ansia.

Tygra no entendía para que hizo que se pusiera esa odiosa armadura si de nuevo lo desnudaría, el único motivo era que le pidiera que mejorara la condición de vida de los mellizos.

El príncipe se pregunto entonces qué clase de amante sería el general, temiendo que fuera tal y como sus pesadillas se lo habían dictado, como leyendo su mente Grune le comento dejando caer la primera parte de su ropa al suelo sin mucha reverencia. — No tengas miedo gatito, seré tan cuidadoso…

Sus labios estaban sobre los suyos antes de que pudiera pronunciar cualquier clase de sonido, sus manos se apresuraban a abrir los seguros de su peto, dejándolo caer al suelo, introduciendo sus manos en el interior de su camisa.

Tygra intento retroceder, sintiendo miedo por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir pero permitiéndolo de todas formas, dentro de poco su camisa ya estaba acompañando a su peto y las manos de Grune seguían recorriendo su piel desnuda, cada una de sus rayas, parecía como si las estuviera contando.

Grune era un amante cuidadoso y posesivo, había tenido suficiente experiencia como para saber cuáles eran los puntos erógenos de una, que dicha persona se rindiera ante sus caricias presa de placer, comprendiendo de la misma forma lo que debía realizar para que la primera noche de un príncipe virginal respondiera con placer a sus caricias y se lo demostraría.

Sus labios recorrían la piel desnuda de su príncipe acompañando sus manos que recorrían los músculos de ese cuerpo entrenado para la agilidad, contando las rayas que eran una de sus características favoritas en el cuerpo de su príncipe.

De pronto al ver que trataba de controlar los sonidos que escapaban de sus labios pellizco con fuerza uno de sus pezones provocando que un gemido se escapara de sus labios, la mirada de Grune al escucharlo era de adoración, no aquella que Tygra hubiera imaginado.

Su lengua viajo al pezón que había pellizcado con fuerza para lamerlo, dándole la misma clase de atención al otro, recibiendo más gemidos como recompensa.

Tygra cerró los ojos escuchando como le decían separándose un poco de su cuerpo, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. — Eres hermoso…

No tuvo tiempo de responder a esa declaración porque repentinamente Grune estaba de rodillas desabrochando también sus pantalones, Tygra quiso correr, alejarse, pero no lo hizo al sentir las dos manos del general posarse en sus caderas para sostenerlo recordándole. — Compre tiempo para los mellizos, merezco una remuneración por mis esfuerzos…

Tygra asintió abrazándose a sí mismo para evitar que intentara alejarlo de su cuerpo con algún reflejo, escuchando que los seguros de sus pantalones eran desabrochados y dentro de poco estos caían al suelo, dejándolo expuesto ante el general que se relamió los labios.

En ese momento cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en algo más, en la voz de Lion-O, en lo que hubiera pasado en ese bosque. — No pienses en él…

Tygra abrió los ojos con sorpresa, preguntándose cómo era posible que Grune lo conociera tan bien como lo hacía, jadeando cuando el general lamio su sexo a lo largo de su hombría, brindándole una sensación placentera que odio profundamente. — Eso es gatito.

Grune volvió a lamer la hombría de Tygra escuchando que no podía silenciarse, ni siquiera lo estaba intentando, aunque por su expresión aun no lograba que se enfocara en su persona.

Recordando lo que muchos amantes ya habían hecho con él comenzó a acariciar los testículos de su gatito, escuchando que sus gemidos comenzaban a incrementarse al mismo tiempo que sus rodillas parecían que perdían la fuerza para sostenerlo.

Tygra intentaba no gemir pensando en algo más cuando sintió que una de las manos del general comenzaba a masajear sus testículos, al mismo tiempo que lamia su hombría y con la otra comenzaba a acariciar sus nalgas.

Repentinamente un dedo de gran tamaño se introdujo dentro de su cuerpo provocando que gimiera con fuerza perdiendo el equilibrio, casi cayendo al suelo, si es que Grune no lo sujetaba con delicadeza continuando con sus caricias.

Grune separándose de su gatito le dijo relamiéndose los labios sentándolo en la cama, observando cómo sus mejillas se pintaban hermosamente de color rojo, acompañando a sus pupilas que estaban dilatadas, agradeciéndole a los sueños que habían compartido, los cuales le acostumbraron de cierta forma a sus caricias. — Cuantos años espere por este momento.

Tygra estaba desnudo, sentado en una cama, enfocando su vista en algún punto del suelo, su cuerpo reaccionaba en contra de su voluntad haciéndolo pensar en las pesadillas que tuvo, tal vez no eran pesadillas sino sueños húmedos, preguntándose en ese momento si no eran acaso deseos reprimidos, lo que realmente sentía por el general, tal vez él si lo había buscado después de todo.

Grune colocándose entre las piernas rayadas de su gatito comenzó a lamer el interior de su muslo en dirección de su hombría, colocando una de sus rodillas sobre su hombro, escuchando como su gatito gemía de manera silenciosa.

El sabor de su piel era divino, su aroma seguía enloqueciéndolo después de todos esos años y aun continuaba pensando en el momento en el cual su príncipe fuera quien estuviera de rodillas, dándole placer con su boca que gemía descontrolada, pero era demasiado pronto para eso.

Tygra volvió a sentir la boca de Grune rodeando su sexo, chupándolo, recorriendo su hombría a todo lo largo con las puntas de sus dientes y lengua, sus gemidos lo avergonzaban tanto que mordía sus labios intentando silenciarse, cuando repentinamente una de las manos del general volvió a acariciar sus testículos al mismo tiempo que volvían a introducir un solo dedo en su interior, moviéndolo de adentro hacia fuera incrementando los sonidos que escapaban de su traicionera boca.

Los gemidos de su príncipe con cada nueva caricia eran más sonoros y en un momento, cuando introdujo un segundo dedo en el apretado pasaje virginal una de sus manos se sostuvo de su cabello al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba. — ¡Grune!

Estaba próximo al orgasmo y el general incremento la velocidad de sus caricias, la fuerza de las embestidas que eran realizadas con apenas dos dedos encontrando su próstata.

Cuando Tygra pensaba que esas caricias no podían ser peores porque sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba al placer brindado por el general, de pronto un sentimiento de éxtasis lo invadió haciéndolo ver estrellas, provocando que los gemidos que no podía silenciar aumentaran de volumen y velocidad. — No…

Grune aumento sus esfuerzos por que su príncipe alcanzara su primer orgasmo en su cama y de pronto lo hizo, Tygra arqueo su espalda con un gritito de placer, recostándose en la cama soltando su cabello, derramándose en el interior de su boca.

El general trago cada una de las gotas de esa leche blanca viéndolo temblar, cerrando los ojos, descansando uno de sus brazos sobre su pecho y el otro a su costado, era la misma imagen del placer.

Relamiéndose los labios se levanto y se recostó a su lado, acariciando su pecho, lamiendo las gotas de sudor que escurrían de su cuello, susurrándole. — Mi príncipe…

Tygra entreabrió los ojos y le dijo con los efectos del orgasmo nublando su mente y cuerpo, ronroneando con placidez. — Te odio…

Su ronroneo, el cual se había hecho presente desde que introdujera un dedo en su cuerpo lo contradecía completamente, provocando que Grune tuviera que reírse, acomodándose a su lado de cierta manera incomodo por la erección no atendida atrapada en sus pantalones. — Tus labios dicen odiarme, tu cuerpo y tu ronroneo me dicen que amaste cada minuto de esto…

Tygra cerró los ojos entonces, quedándose dormido después del orgasmo provocado por las manos expertas de Grune, quien simplemente lo cubrió con una sabana, mirándolo dormir.

El joven príncipe despertó aturdido, cubierto por una sabana y uno de los brazos de Grune, quien al ver que se movía le dijo, besando sus parpados. — Buenas noches mi príncipe, te prepare un baño.

Tygra le pregunto ignorando que seguía desnudo, que su cuerpo le había traicionado, que Grune seguía comportándose como si realmente lo estuviera cuidando y no lo hubiera secuestrado ni acechado toda su vida, recordando algunas partes de esa extraña pesadillas. — ¿Wilykit y Wilykat?

Grune se levanto de la cama y se estiro respondiéndole apreciando el cuerpo desnudo de su príncipe, su mirada fija en alguna parte de la habitación. — Tendrán una abundante comida tres veces al día… y he ordenado que me consigan dos catres para que duerman.

Tygra le miro entonces sorprendido preguntándose si acaso había cumplido su promesa, al ver que su príncipe no encontraba palabras para agradecerle beso su mejilla tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo al agua caliente que ya los esperaba. — Todo lo hago por ti, gatito…

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Era gracioso como habían escapado de las llamas para ser atrapados en una tormenta, un reflejo del corazón abatido del rey de Thundera y sus dos súbditos.

Lion-O siempre había pensado que Tygra sería una parte permanente de su vida, aun después de la caída de su reino parecía que siempre estaba allí con él, a veces se burlaba de sus decisiones o peleaban pero retaba a cualquiera que tuviera un hermano a decirle que eso nunca pasaba.

Parecía que sus promesas nunca podían cumplirse, le prometió a Tygra que no permitiría que Grune tocara uno solo de sus cabellos y permitía que llegara a él cuando quisiera, que lo secuestrara en ese lago.

Le prometió que estaría a salvo y que ocurrió, su hermano había muerto atrapado en un bosque, devorado por las llamas que lo consumían, no solo él sino los pequeños que le insto a llevar con ellos.

Cualquiera que dijera que su hermano carecía de corazón estaba equivocado, tal vez no fuera la persona más gentil del mundo no obstante sus acciones hablaban más que sus palabras y el pensó que siempre sería así.

Cheetara fue la primera que se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra, colocando su mano derecha sobre su hombro diciéndole. — ¿Quiénes que hagamos alguna clase de ceremonia?

Lion-O pensó en hacerla, sin embargo, algo se lo evitaba y eso era la esperanza que sus ojos le hubieran engañado, que Tygra de alguna forma siguiera con vida, que los alcanzara en su siguiente parada.

Su hermano sabía hacia donde se dirigían y si estaba vivo podría llegar a ellos, por lo que le respondió a Cheetara con pesar, ignorando la terrible realidad que le decía que ni siquiera su hermano mayor podía sobrevivir al fuego. — No… quiero pensar que aun está vivo…

Panthro cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho le dijo, instándolo a ver la realidad como era, no una historia de cuentos de hadas sino un lugar en donde las personas que amabas podían perecer. — Solo te harás daño Lion-O

Lion-O le respondió sintiendo que sus mejillas comenzaban a mojarse por culpa de las lágrimas, que la tristeza estaba a punto de comerse su corazón. — No encontramos los cuerpos, tal vez… tal vez siguen vivos y esperan por nosotros.

Cheetara hablo en esta ocasión diciéndole. — Yo también quiero pensar que Tygra, Wilykat y Wilykit siguen con vida, pero… si no hay cuerpos, tal vez… es que fueron consumidos por las llamas Lion-O… no puedes hacerte esto.

Lion-O le respondió, con una extraña mueca en su rostro haciéndole temer que había perdido la cordura, sujetándola por los brazos. — ¡Yo le prometí que podía protegerlo! ¿Qué clase de rey soy si no cumplo mis promesas?

Cheetara no respondió esa pregunta con palabras, en vez de eso rodeo al rey con sus brazos diciéndole, acariciando su cabello como si se tratase de un niño pequeño. — Todo estará bien Lion-O… quieres esperar… eso haremos.

Panthro se dio la vuelta para dejarlos solos, sintiendo una profunda lastima por el joven león que había perdido a su padre y a su hermano en tan poco tiempo.

Parecía que Tygra había adivinado el futuro porque unas horas antes le hizo jurar que continuarían su búsqueda, solo que nunca pensó que sería asesinado por los guerreros de Slithe, un futuro mucho mejor que ser transformado en el esclavo de su viejo amigo, solo Claudius sabría que hubiera sido de él si Grune lo tuviera entre sus garras.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

El agua habría sido perfecta si Grune no hubiera decidido acompañarlo ayudándole a lavarse el cabello y la espalda, sintiendo sus posesivas manos recorrer su piel desnuda.

Tygra deseaba lavarse el aroma del general no que este siguiera tocándolo como si fueran alguna clase de pareja, como si él fuera su amante y no su prisionero.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Oficialmente esta historia se ha vuelto un lion-o/tygra…

Oficialmente y con solo un voto en contra Grune tendrá primero al príncipe.

Otra pregunta… ¿Quieren que Lion-O encuentre consuelo en los brazos de Cheetara?

También les pido que vayan y voten en el poll, en mi página de usuario de fanfiction net, me harán la persona más feliz del mundo.

Saludos.


	10. Chapter 10

Avaricia

Capítulo 10.

Grune enjabonaba su cuerpo con cuidado, el agua caliente comenzaba a relajar sus músculos y aun seguía cansado por el placer que sintió, le era imposible creerlo pero el general le provoco un orgasmo con muy poco esfuerzo.

Tygra parecía cansado, dejándose lavar sin protestar una sola vez, cualquiera pensaría que su príncipe nunca antes había sentido algo parecido, haciéndolo sentir orgulloso por sus habilidades amatorias.

Llevaban casi una hora ya en el interior del agua que se había enfriado un poco desde que entraran en ella, su amante parecía relajado y Grune pensaba que era tiempo de proseguir con sus placeres. — Vamos Tygra, es momento de continuar…

Tygra despertó de la ensoñación en la cual se encontraba preguntándole cuando Grune salió de la tina, chorreando abundante agua en el suelo, la cual ya estaba fría. — ¿Qué?

Una ráfaga de aire frío logro colarse por la rendija de la cortina que cubría la entrada de la tienda, Grune le ofreció la mano con una sonrisa en su rostro, esperando que simplemente la sostuviera, no que le preguntaran. — Pero acabamos de…

Tygra se sonrojo antes de terminar aquella queja, Grune apreciando aquella timidez tomo una toalla para comenzar a secarse, empezando por su melena hirsuta por naturaleza.

Grune una vez seco le susurro al oído, cuando Tygra por fin salió del agua fría, cubriéndolo con una toalla, apreciando su figura desnuda y mojada, ayudándolo a secarse recorriendo su cuerpo por encima de la tela. — Pero parece que no puedo tener suficiente de ti…

Tygra se mordió el labio e intento pensar en alguna manera de detenerlo, ambos estaban desnudos y no había forma de salir de aquella habitación, por lo que le dijo intentando convencerle de esperar un poco más. — Estoy tan cansado...

Grune riéndose por esa respuesta susurro llevando la mano de Tygra a su hombría. — Yo estoy tan descansado como cuando era joven…

Tygra retrocedió un poco al sentir el sexo de Grune, jadeando al sentir que respondía al toque de su mano. — Aguarda…

El general dejo caer la toalla y le dijo empujándolo en dirección de la cama, riéndose al ver la expresión de profundo estupor en el rostro de Tygra cuando sintió el borde de la misma chocar contra sus rodillas. — ¿Parece que no estoy tan viejo como pensabas?

Inmediatamente Tygra cayó de espaldas sobre la cama cuando Grune volvió a empujarle, quedando de frente con la erección del general, que clamaba por hundirse en su cuerpo. — Aunque todo esto es tu culpa, mi príncipe...

Tygra intento alejarse de Grune al mismo tiempo que este se subía en la cama a gatas, acorralándolo entre sus brazos, besando su cuello con la misma necesidad que mostro en la mañana. — Eres demasiado adictivo para tu propio bien.

Grune sintió que su príncipe comenzaba a retorcerse debajo de su cuerpo, intentando empujarlo para liberarse, gruñendo, con una de sus manos sostuvo ambas muñecas sobre su cabeza diciéndole. — Pensé que ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo.

Tygra recordando a los mellizos dejo de luchar diciéndole con pesar haciéndole lugar entre sus piernas. — Has lo que desees…

Grune al sentir que su gatito le estaba dando permiso físico y verbal de proseguir soltó sus muñecas esperando que de un momento a otro intentara huir, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando no intento hacerlo y se aferro a una de las almohadas.

Deseaba ver fuego en los ojos de su amante, no un cuerpo muerto debajo del suyo, como pensaba que sería una vez que le pusiera el collar, porque aquello sería una nueva clase de rechazo. — No lo harás mi príncipe…

Tygra no sabía de qué hablaba e inmediatamente sintió que comenzaban a besar y lamer su pecho, acariciándolo con delicadeza, con tanto cuidado como la primera vez que le había tocado.

Grune comenzó a besar cada milímetro de piel que encontraba, lamiéndole con la punta de su lengua, dejando pequeñas marcas con sus dientes, sintiendo que Tygra comenzaba a retorcerse al sentir sus caricias.

Viendo que sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes continúo viajando alrededor de su cuerpo, colocando una mano sobre su sexo aun dormido, acariciándole con delicadeza esperando que aquello fuera suficiente para recibir alguna respuesta de su príncipe.

Tygra al sentir la mano de Grune en su entrepierna apretó los dientes e intento voltearse, alejándose de aquellas caricias que no eran desagradables sino todo lo contrario, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse caliente, haciéndolo sentir sucio.

La hombría de su príncipe comenzó a despertar con esa simple caricia provocando que Grune se relamiera los labios en el momento que se detuvo para colocar los muslos de Tygra alrededor de sus hombros.

Tygra al sentir ese movimiento se levanto un poco, un tanto curioso por lo que estaban a punto de hacer con él, Grune al ver que tenía su atención lamio el interior de su muslo y restregó su rostro contra este pronunciando. — Eres tan suave, justo como un gatito…

Tygra recargo su cabeza contra la almohada maldiciendo en voz baja, estaba comenzando a odiar ese nombre, no era un gatito y no soportaba que lo trataran como a uno. — No soy un gatito.

Grune lamio el interior de su otro muslo escuchando como Tygra respiraba hondo tratando de controlar su cuerpo, era inútil por supuesto. — Tengo casi el doble de tu edad, para mi eres un gatito.

Tygra en ese momento tuvo que morderse el nudillo de su mano izquierda al sentir que Grune comenzaba a masajear sus nalgas, circulando el pequeño agujero entre ellas con uno de sus dedos al mismo tiempo que volvía a rodear su sexo con su boca.

Su cuerpo era demasiado sensible en aquella zona y Grune debía saberlo porque produciendo un sonido parecido a un ronroneo introdujo el mismo dedo que había estado rozando su piel.

Sus manos eran grandes como todo lo demás en el cuerpo del general provocando que se retorciera intentando acostumbrarse a la sensación, al mismo tiempo que se mordía los labios intentando no pronunciar un solo sonido.

Grune se percato de sus intentos e inmediatamente introdujo otro dedo, introduciéndolo tanto que su mano choco contra sus nalgas, esta vez Tygra gimió retorciéndose en la cama, aferrándose a las cobijas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

El general escuchando el exquisito sonido de placer que producía su joven amante retorció los dedos buscando su próstata, recibiendo un nuevo gemido al mismo tiempo que los músculos de Tygra comenzaban a tensarse.

Tygra le vio en ese momento con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, con los labios rojos por sus inútiles intentos por silenciarse, sonrojado y respirando con dificultad.

Grune separando sus labios de la erección que comenzaba a despertar con ánimos renovados le dijo introduciendo un tercer dedo, Tygra esta vez gimió arqueando su espalda cuando su próstata seguía siendo atacada sin piedad alguna. — Si pudieras verte en este momento mi príncipe…

Tygra volvió a cerrar los ojos sintiendo como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse por su propia voluntad, ignorando su mente que comenzaba a nublarse, jamás había sentido algo como eso y repentinamente un cuarto dedo siguió a los demás estrechándolo de una manera que pensó imposible.

Con cada movimiento de la mano de Grune su próstata era estimulada, su sexo estaba irguiéndose mostrando su agrado por aquellas caricias, sus gemidos ya no podían ser silenciados y la almohada comenzaba a sufrir rasgaduras por culpa de sus uñas.

Grune quería asegurarse que Tygra estuviera preparado cuando su hombría tomara el lugar de su mano, la cual era bastante impresionante y temía que en vez de placer le diera dolor.

Grune no deseaba lastimar a su príncipe, no la primera vez que pudiera poseer su carne haciéndolos uno solo, lamentablemente no tenía ninguna clase de lubricante consigo, un verdadero problema si no deseaba lastimarle, sin embargo, ya había esperado suficiente, casi una década.

Su erección imitaba la de Tygra, había despertado desde mucho tiempo atrás, ansiosa por tomar su lugar en el cuerpo de su príncipe, quien recibió con una mescla entre un quejido y un gemido al quinto dedo, apretando sus muslos alrededor de sus hombros.

Tygra sintió la invasión del quinto dedo con dolor, despejando la neblina que había turbado su mente por algunos minutos, haciéndole recordar lo incorrecto de aquella situación.

Su erección comenzó a adormecerse una vez más cuando los gemidos de placer comenzaban poco a poco a perder terreno frente a los quejidos, apretando sus dientes, aferrándose a la almohada pronuncio. — Detente… ya basta…

Grune pareció escucharlo por que soltó sus muslos y separo su mano de su cuerpo, pero no era por la razón que Tygra esperaba sino de un solo movimiento lo jalo en su dirección abriendo sus piernas tanto como pudo para que rodearan su cintura, acomodando su erección entre ellas.

La mera acción de acomodarlo para ser por fin desflorado, porque sabía que lo que ya habían hecho antes no contaba en la mente de Grune, lo asusto tanto que los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron, su hombría había perdido todo el interés que había ganado e intento separarse del general aferrándose a los barrotes de la cama diciéndole. — No… detente…

Grune ignorándole sosteniéndolo con fuerza de sus caderas, dejándole dolorosos moretones, introdujo la punta de su sexo entre sus nalgas, Tygra se quejo al sentir la extraña invasión a su cuerpo. — Por favor…

Sus palabras parecían llegar a oídos sordos porque Grune sonriendo con lujuria volvió a empujarse introduciéndose un poco más en su pasaje estrecho, porque tenía razón en sus suposiciones, jamás había realizado ese acto. — Grune…

Intento llamarlo por su nombre sintiendo nuevas embestidas, el general no lo dejaba acostumbrarse a esa sensación, no podía respirar, solo sentir dolor, escuchando los jadeos que acompañaban los empujes de la persona que decía amarlo. — Shhh… sólo intenta relajarte gatito.

Tygra no podía relajarse, apenas podía respirar, Grune parecía ciego a ello porque continuaba moviéndose hasta que por fin su erección yacía en el apretado interior de su cuerpo caliente.

Algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos e intento respirar ignorando la presión que sentía en la parte baja de su anatomía, Grune limpio aquellas gotas diciéndole, guiándolo como lo hacía durante sus entrenamientos. — Eso es mi amor… ahora intenta respirar…

Tygra seguía aferrándose a los barrotes e intentando respirar, acostumbrarse a esa sensación, escuchando las incoherencias de Grune que decía que lo amaba, si lo amara no estaría haciendo eso, comprendería que no lo deseaba, que nunca lo hizo.

Grune sabía que la primera vez que lo tuviera su gatito sufriría mucho, por eso intento que su dolor fuera menor de lo que podría ser de no tener el cuidado adecuado con su virginal cuerpo.

Al ver que Tygra respiraba de manera continua, habiéndose acostumbrado a su sexo en su interior comenzó a moverse lentamente, llevando una de sus manos a la hombría desatendida de su joven amante para volver a excitar su cuerpo.

Tygra abrió los ojos y vio la mirada de Grune, como su cuerpo se mecía sobre el suyo con cada nueva embestida que pensaba era delicada pero lo estaba partiendo en dos, de nada servía suplicarle por que se detuviera, su único consuelo era que terminara pronto.

Grune acariciaba su entrepierna cambiando de postura sus caderas buscando su próstata, cuando la encontrara el dolor que sentía retrocedería un poco. — Levanta un poco las caderas Tygra…

Tygra le obedeció por reflejo sintiendo que los barrotes de la cama no le estaban ayudando a sostenerse, rodeando el cuello de Grune con ambos brazos, recargando su mejilla en la del general, haciéndolo sentir agradables sensaciones al escuchar esa voz jadeando en su oído.

De pronto uno de los gemidos de su gatito se convirtió en un gritito de placer, por fin había encontrado su próstata, Tygra parecía confundido, debía estarlo porque hasta el momento no estaba disfrutando de sus atenciones. — Eso es… lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Tygra sentía como las embestidas de Grune chocaban contra su próstata cada vez que se movía en su interior, el dolor comenzaba a retroceder y su sexo comenzaba a despertar al mismo tiempo que las caricias del general aceleraban su paso, al igual que la presión que aplicaba en cada una.

Sus gemidos eran cada vez más sonoros y sus piernas se apretaron en su cintura, al mismo tiempo que sus uñas comenzaban a dibujar un mapa de color rojo en su pelaje.

Grune no era ajeno a esa clase de respuesta y acelero el paso de sus atenciones, hundiéndose cada vez más profundo entre las piernas de su gatito, el cual arqueo su cadera como en su sueño infligido para permitirle llegar mucho más adentro.

Tygra no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, podrían ser minutos o tal vez horas, pero sabía que su cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar, estaba caliente, sus músculos se preparaban para el momento de la eyaculación, su vista comenzaba a nublarse, el dolor había desapareció por el momento dejando solo el placer que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Grune compartía esas sensaciones y controlando la necesidad de verterse en el interior de su gatito acelero sus caricias alrededor del sexo de su amante para que él tuviera primero su orgasmo.

Tygra no pudo más y se vació en la mano de Grune gimiendo con tanta fuerza que un grito se escapo de sus labios, arqueando su espalda, aquello era lo único que esperaba el general para verterse en su interior, dejando que el fuego que lo quemaba por dentro desde que vio por primera vez el pelaje de su hermoso príncipe estallara con furia, inundando el cuerpo de su amante, haciéndolos uno.

Ligeros temblores acompañaron su placer, Tygra cerró los ojos adormilado, sintiendo que Grune se dejaba caer sobre su cuerpo, jadeando, pronunciando palabras que no entendía nublado como estaba por el cegador placer invadiendo su cuerpo como en olas.

Grune se separo con pesar del cuerpo de su príncipe, cerrando los ojos, calmando su respiración, escuchando los jadeos provenientes de su gatito quien comenzaba a quedarse dormido a su lado.

Rodeando su cuerpo lo jalo en su dirección acomodando la cabeza de Tygra en su pecho, dedicándose a recorrer con las puntas de sus dedos el cabello rayado de su amante, cerrando los ojos para dormir, sintiéndose realizado por tenerlo entre sus brazos como siempre lo había deseado.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Habían alcanzado un pueblo seguro en donde rentaron tres habitaciones como hubiera ocurrido de estar los seis juntos, Lion-O las rento antes de darse cuenta que les faltaban integrantes en su partida, en otra ocasión Cheetara hubiera dormido con los mellizos, Panthro en su propia habitación, Tygra dormiría en su cuarto. — Tygra…

Pero ahora que estaban muertos estaban solos, cada quien en su cuarto, luchando con sus propios demonios.

Lion-O intento conciliar el sueño inútilmente recordando las últimas veces que durmió rodeado de los brazos de su hermano fallecido, sus constantes quejas por sus ronquidos e imaginarias patadas.

Si Jaga estuviera vivo sabría que decirle, pero había muerto, como su padre, como su hermano.

Sentía que se había quedado sin lágrimas y ni siquiera tenía tiempo para llorar su perdida, respirando hondo, sentándose en su cama mirando las estrellas escucho que Snarf trataba de llamar su atención. — Ahora no…

Snarf intento hablarle una segunda ocasión provocando que perdiera la paciencia y sujetara lo primero que tocaron sus dedos, que era el libro del augurio, al verle recordó como Jaga lo había guiado en su viaje, tal vez si volvía a entrar ocurriera lo mismo.

Debía intentarlo, Jaga sabría qua hacer y qué decirle, siempre lo hizo.

Sin más, ignorando los quejidos de su mascota abrió el libro, ingresando en el plano astral como la primera vez que paso, deseoso de encontrar respuestas.

El interior del libro era igual que antes, un plano astral sin tiempo ni espacio, en donde el fantasma de Jaga le esperaba para ser su guía al interior del libro.

Lion-O inmediatamente se acerco a él diciéndole con la voz quebrada, sintiendo tanto dolor como lo hacía en el presente. — Necesito tu consejo… no se qué hacer.

Jaga parecía sereno y al mismo tiempo parecía compartir su tristeza. — ¿Es sobre tu hermano?

Lion-O le pregunto sorprendido, aunque no debería estarlo, no sabía cómo funcionaba ese plano y tal vez Jaga podía sentir el dolor en su corazón. — ¿Cómo sabes que lo he perdido?

Jaga floto en su dirección al mismo tiempo que una luminosa energía azul comenzaba a envolverlo. — No son los primeros que separa por su ambición pero si los primeros que son libres de formar su propio destino si no cometen los mismos errores.

Lion-O floto en la luz azul viajando al pasado, tomando posesión del cuerpo de Leo, su antepasado y el primer rey de Thundera, pensó que vería el tercer planeta, el asentamiento de su pueblo pero sus ojos fueron saludados por un cuerpo desnudo que yacía a su lado.

Lion-O se levanto sorprendido y cayo de la cama, notando que la persona que estaba con él no era la chica alta, Panthera, sino Tygus, el capitán que trajo la piedra de guerra a las manos de Mum-Ra, quien al verle sonrió con cierta sorna, un gesto que le recordó a su hermano, al mismo tiempo que le decía. — Tu agilidad siempre me ha sorprendido Leo… o es esa una nueva forma de salir de la cama.

Lion-O se levanto del suelo y se cubrió con lo primero que encontró, que resultaba ser la chaqueta de Tygus diciéndole. — ¿Qué está pasando?

Tygus tecleo una serie de botones en la pieza de tecnología que tenía en su cabeza, revisando cualquier información que fuera importante para decirle después rascándose la cabeza, bostezando. — Nada… un incidente con los chacales pero está controlado…

Poco después se levanto descubriendo un cuerpo bonito, alto y atlético, con músculos marcados debajo de una piel con pocas cicatrices, se estiro como si aquello fuera una actitud cotidiana preguntándole. — ¿No te vas a vestir?

Lion-O asintió preguntándose que se suponía que estaba pasando, este no podía ser la misma persona que vio en la pantalla, ni que le dijo que Mum-Ra no podría ser derrotado, aun así no podía ser un error. — Sí.

Tygus aprovechando su descuido se acerco a él y tomando su chaqueta de sus manos le dijo antes de besar sus labios. — A veces eres tan tímido…

Lion-O le respondió arqueando una ceja, buscando su propia ropa para poder averiguar cómo se la podría poner, observando de reojo al capitán Tygus vestirse, dándole la espalda, mostrando confianza y afecto por su persona, no su persona, sino Leo. — Tú eres demasiado fresco…

Tygus se carcajeo al escuchar esa respuesta, era tan parecido a su hermano que Lion-O sintió que un montón de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago al mismo tiempo que un peso terrible caía sobre sus hombros. — Tal vez… pero debemos vestirnos, sino Mum-Ra notara nuestra ausencia y eso no lo hará feliz…

Lion-O intento abrir los cierres de su ropa con muy poco éxito, al ver que necesitaba ayuda, Tygus se le acerco y comenzó a vestirlo, por lo menos ayudarle a ello como muchas veces había hecho Tygra cuando se trataba de cenas formales. — Pareces un gatito…

Tygus al terminar de vestirlo lo beso nuevamente, recibiendo un gemido de aprobación de los labios de Lion-O, quien seguía confundido tratando de imaginarse a este hombre como lo vio en el pasado o tal vez era un futuro no muy lejano. — ¿Por qué no lo hará feliz? No puede meterse en nuestra vida privada…

Tygus suspiro, sus orejas bajaron al mismo tiempo que una mueca de tristeza y odio se formaba en sus facciones, sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en la puerta cuando le respondió. — No sí fuéramos cualquier otro, pero teniendo en cuento nuestro "papel privilegiado" dudo que esté contento…

En vez de tener una respuesta habían surgido un millón de preguntas más, muchas de ellas conectadas con Mum-Ra, quien era un monstruo invencible en ese momento. — Sí tú lo dices…

Tygus volteo arqueando una ceja, estaba furioso por su respuesta y eso pudo notarlo recordando como la nariz de Tygra se arrugaba cuando realmente estaba enojado, caminando en su dirección lo tomo de los brazos diciéndole. — ¡Por eso debemos detenernos!

La sorpresa en el rostro de Lion-O fue interpretada como una negación a su, podría decirse petición, ya que Tygus restregando su rostro contra el suyo le dijo. — No te das cuenta que tu eres lo único bueno en mi vida… que sin ti no podría continuar.

Poco después abandono a Lion-O, alejándose en los pasillos oscuros de la nave de Mum-Ra, Lion-O salió detrás de él e intento seguirlo pero se dio cuenta que llamaría demasiado la atención si lo hacía, en vez de eso, recorrió los pasillos en dirección de la sala en donde sabía que se encontraba el control de esa fortaleza tecnológica.

Lion-O entro fingiendo saber exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, en las otras ocasiones había engañado a Mum-Ra con facilidad, se preguntaba porque esta sería diferente.

La aberración de color azul le observo desde las sombras con esos ojos rojos, recordándole las llamas que habían consumido el cuerpo de su hermano, alejando aquellos pensamientos de su mente le saludo colocando su brazo enfrente de su pecho, inclinándose un poco, pronunciando. — Lord Mum-Ra.

Aquella debía ser una actitud extraña en Leo, porque Mum-Ra no dejo de verle como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, para después hacerle un ademan con su mano izquierda para que se acercara a él. — Ven a mí… capitán.

Lion-O se acerco tanto que podía sentir un aura helada provenir de Mum-Ra, quien inmediatamente acaricio su cabello, enredándolo entre sus dedos marchitos, preguntándole con cautela. — ¿Me estas ocultando algo?

Lion-O sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron casi desorbitadamente e intentando controlarse respondió tragando saliva, tratando de comprender la extraña pregunta de Mum-Ra así como su dedos enredándose en su cabello. — No mi Lord Mum-Ra… ¿Qué podría ocultarle?

Mum-Ra no parecía comprar esa mentira porque le respondió esta vez sujetándolo del mentón, guiando su rostro en su dirección con una sonrisa en sus labios que casi logra que retroceda varios pasos. — Sí… ¿Qué podrías ocultarme?

Lion-O apretó los dientes cuando el dedo pulgar de Mum-Ra recorrió su labio inferior diciéndole con una sonrisa complacida, sin sospechar que aparentemente sus dos capitanes compartían una relación sentimental, la que debía estar prohibida, o tal vez no estaba tan convencido por lo que pronuncio. — Me pregunto si le hiciera esta misma pregunta a Tygus sonaría tan seguro como lo haces tú, Capitán Leo…

Lion-O le respondió tratando de no retroceder. — No sé de que está hablando, Lord Mum-Ra…

Mum-Ra mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, agachándose para poder lograrlo, con un brillo siniestro pronuncio acariciando su cabeza como lo hacía con Snarf, de tal forma que Lion-O pensó que se trataba de una mascota. — Sé que los dos pueden satisfacerme… en cualquier momento…

Lion-O estaba seguro de que no hablaba de lo que pensaba que hacía, Mum-Ra no era de su especie, que placer podría encontrar en una raza diferente, para su poca experiencia era como juntar el agua y el aceite.

Tygus en ese instante ingreso en la sala de control, parecía tranquilo al ver como Mum-Ra delineaba con su dedo pulgar su labio inferior, saludándolo de la misma forma en la cual lo hizo Lion-O pronuncio. — Lord Mum-Ra…

Mum-Ra se separo de Lion-O y caminando en dirección de Tygus le pregunto colocando una de sus monstruosas manos en los hombros del tigre, el cual restregó su rostro contra ella, asombrando aun más al león, que comenzaba a creer que solo estaba alucinando. — Veo que llegas Capitán Tygus, justo ahora estaba teniendo una conversación muy interesante con el Capitán Leo…

Tygus le pregunto con la mirada de que le estaba hablando cuando Mum-Ra le dijo. — Está bien que se diviertan juntos, pero no que distraigan su lealtad de mí, gatitos…

Tygus asintió tragando algo de saliva, su expresión era de profundo terror cuando Mum-Ra prosiguió. — Tal vez algún día de estos los mande llamar a ambos... saben que me gusta mirarlos…

El capitán Tygus asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza, compartiendo el desagrado que Lion-O sentía cuando sus peores temores le eran confirmados, de pronto deseaba salir de aquella memoria a pesar de saber que no era él quien tuvo que cargar con ese peso. — Sí Lord Mum-Ra…

Mum-Ra señalando la puerta les dijo. — Pueden retirarse…

Lion-O asintió y siguió a Tygus que parecía bastante tranquilo, su rostro no mostraba miedo, ni horror, era una expresión neutral que fue derribada cuando apenas escucho que la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas. — ¡Lo sabe! ¿Ahora qué haremos?

Lion-O le pregunto en ese momento ignorando que estaba en el cuerpo de otra persona, que no eran sus memorias aquello que estaba reviviendo en el interior del libro del augurio, sino las de Leo. — ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Soy tu amante...

Tygus golpeo la pared con fuerza, descargando toda su furia contra ella, respondiéndole con los dientes apretados, las orejas bajas y sus pupilas alargadas, casi en una línea recta. — ¿Cómo si pudiéramos hacer algo?...

Tranquilizándose, recargando su frente contra la pared respondió, cansado, repentinamente parecía como si hubiera perdido la fuerza de luchar. — Por lo menos no nos ordeno soparnos.

Lion-O coloco su mano en el hombro del capitán diciéndole. — Encontraremos la forma de detenerlo…

Tygus le dio un manotazo diciéndole con enojo. — Por eso te dije que nos detuviéramos, ya es suficiente con que seamos este arremedo de esclavos… pero ahora tenemos que vernos… cuando le servimos en nuestros papeles privilegiados.

Lion-O cada vez estaba más confundido, al principio pensaba que un hombre como el general Tygus era un guerrero desalmado, que su lealtad era absoluta y que moriría antes de traicionar a Mum-Ra, nunca creyó que fuera capaz de mostrar tantos sentimientos, entonces porque parecía tan derrotado cuando recibió aquellas ordenes de su señor, las que debían ser comunes por cómo se comportaba, porque parecía odiarlo tanto como él lo hacía.

A menos que su relación fuera mucho más profunda de lo que pensó al principio, ¿Habrían sido ellos a quien separo Mum-Ra? — Nuestra única esperanza es que no encontremos la piedra de guerra que le falta… pero he dejado de tener esperanza desde hace tiempo, sólo hace que te duela más cuando la pierdes.

Tygus intento alejarse de Lion-O caminando en dirección de los oscuros pasillos del interior de la nave, este probando su teoría, tratando de entender pregunto. — ¿Me amas?

Tygus se volteo sorprendido, observando todo a su alrededor, esperando que nadie hubiera escuchado esa pregunta, se acerco a Lion-O al ver que se encontraban solos y besándolo en los labios le respondió. — Mas que a nada… Leo.

Lion-O se controlo por no pronunciar el nombre de su hermano cuando esos labios calientes y expertos se apoderaron de su boca con tanta ternura, con tanto amor que le hizo creer que Leo era uno de los hombres más afortunados.

Se separaron cerrando los ojos, respirando con dificultad. — Espero que eso haya respondido tu pregunta…

Lion-O relamiéndose los labios asintió diciéndole. — Soy tan afortunado…

Tygus comenzó a reírse diciéndole. — Lo único bueno es que ya no tendremos que ocultarnos más…

Lion-O asintió, pero en el fondo sabía que no habían tenido un y vivieron felices para siempre, que dentro de poco Mum-Ra los separaría provocando que Tygus se comportara de esa forma tan fría como se mostraba en sus recuerdos, algo que hizo que su lealtad fuera absoluta. — Eso espero…

Lion-O regreso a la sala del trono y comenzó a realizar las tareas que le eran indicadas por su instinto, los recuerdos de Leo se fundían con los suyos mostrándole que hacer, Mum-Ra durante todo ese tiempo tenía una pieza de joyería en su mano, con la cual jugaba, girándola entre sus dedos como si estuviera decidiendo que hacer.

Lion-O no se atrevió a ver que era aquello que tenía en sus manos, llamaría la atención de Mum-Ra, quien algunas horas después se levanto de su trono depositando la pieza de joyería en uno de los brazos diciéndole. — Sígueme Capitán Leo, visitaremos a los esclavos…

Lion-O asintió con un solo movimiento de su cabeza, era tan extraño servirle a esa criatura esperando que dentro de poco ocurriera aquello que transformo al Capitán Tygus en un soldado fiel a Mum-Ra. — Sí…

Tygus les esperaba en uno de los puentes, parecía que sus tareas también consistían en acompañarles durante las inspecciones de los esclavos, dos soldados los seguían de cerca.

Durante todo ese tiempo ninguno se atrevió a mencionar palabra alguna, Mum-Ra parecía complacido que sus comandantes acataran sus ordenes y se ignoraran en su presencia, nunca había sido alguien que pudiera compartir cualquier objeto, mucho menos la lealtad de sus dos favoritos.

Al llegar a las celdas Lion-O reconoció al chacal y al enorme reptil que liderarían la rebelión en la cual también participaría, les estaban llevando a otra celda, probablemente por rebelarse contra los gatos.

Tygus se detuvo a lado de Mum-Ra y le miro con agrado, tratando de tranquilizarlo sin que su señor lo descubriera, rozando los dedos de su mano con las yemas de sus dedos, escuchando como la criatura les decía. — Todo esto me pertenece, cada una de las vidas de esta nave son mías, espero que nunca lo olviden…

Ambos asintieron, era una extraña ocasión aquella en la cual Mum-Ra salía de su sala de control, tanto que muchos de sus esclavos dejándose llevar por el odio que sentían por el atacaron a los gatos con furia.

Uno de ellos, un simio de color rojizo tomo una de sus armas y disparo en dirección del techo, a una de las pantallas que flotaban sobre los pasillos logrando derribarla, esta cayo precipitadamente en su dirección, Tygus al notarlo, en un momento de desesperación se olvido de su deber y derribo al joven león salvándolo del peligro, dejando a Mum-Ra atrás.

La momia de piel azul cubrió su cabeza con ambos brazos recibiendo de lleno el golpe de la pesada pantalla, Leo apenas tuvo unos cuantos rasguños, sin embargo, Tygus limpiando el polvo de su ropa le pregunto. — ¿Estás bien?

Lion-O asintió y se levanto del suelo con ayuda de Tygus, el cual sonrió al escuchar que le decían. — Salvaste mi vida…

Mum-Ra sacudió el polvo de su cuerpo observándolos fijamente con una expresión difícil de describir, ambos sabían que aquel había sido un error terrible, que pronto serian castigados por ello.

Pero su amo no dijo una sola palabra, en vez de eso comenzó a retirarse seguido de sus dos capitanes, quienes sentían que una espada colgaba de su cuello, Lion-O temía que de un momento a otro serian separados, compartiendo los sentimientos de Leo, quien estaba angustiado, tan temeroso que apenas podía moverse.

En la sala del trono Tygus permaneció en silencio sin poder moverse, sin tratar de convencer a Mum-Ra que aquello había sido un error, sin embargo, la aberración de ojos rojos no hubiera permitido que pronunciara ningún sonido, ordenándole a Leo, como si apenas se diera cuenta de que estaba presente. — Déjanos a solas…

Lion-O no pudo moverse al principio, como podría dejar al hombre que amaba ser presa de la furia de Mum-Ra, la momia le miro fijamente con esos ojos rojos y le repitió. — Déjanos a solas.

Lion-O asintió compartiendo el miedo y desesperación que sintió Leo, creyendo que jamás volvería a ver a su amante, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada y se retiro, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Mum-Ra una vez a solas respirando hondo se dejo caer en su asiento observando al tigre de pies a cabeza, indicándole con un ademan que se acercara.

Tygus temía saber porque lo habían llamado, que ocurriría una vez que Mum-Ra descargara su furia al haber sido traicionado, porque como uno de sus sirvientes favoritos su lealtad debía ser para con él. — Tygus acércate…

Tygus trago saliva y se acerco a él, hincándose a sus pies en una muestra de sumisión y reverencia.

Mum-Ra acariciaba su cabeza con calma comentándole. — Realmente aprecias a Leo, ¿No es verdad?

Tygus abrió los ojos sintiendo que el suelo se movía y de pronto deseo correr, pero no había hacia donde hacerlo, ellos eran tan esclavos como los demás — Tanto como para abandonarme a mi…

Tygus se relamió los labios e intento decir. — Lord Mum-Ra no fue mi intención…

Mum-Ra lo tomo del cabello obligándole a mirarle, con tanta fuerza que sintió que algunos mechones eran arrancados. — Sí lo fue…

Tygus vio que Mum-Ra tomaba algo de su trono y lo dirigía hacia él con su mano libre, sabía que sería castigado por su torpeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, estaba demasiado asustado para poder moverse.

La mano de Mum-Ra rodeo su cuello, justo por encima de la piel de su uniforme, sintiendo una ligera presión, pero después con la misma facilidad con la que le rodeo fue retirada.

Una cadena fría colgaba de su cuello, no podía observar de que se trataba porque Mum-Ra seguía sosteniéndolo con fuerza del cabello, abrió los ojos confundido preguntándose que clase de castigo era ese y porque su señor parecía complacido.

Mum-Ra lo jalo del cabello en dirección de su habitación asegurándole complacido, haciéndole creer que jamás volvería a ver a su amante. — Esta noche no te vera Leo…

Afuera Lion-O caminaba de un lado a otro, su expresión hablaba del miedo que sentía, del terror de lo que podría estarle pasando a Tygus, se preguntaba si así se sentía Leo, aunque su miedo debió haberse intensificado.

Esperaba que Mum-Ra le llamara de un momento a otro, por lo menos así podría ver a ese tigre que se le parecía tanto a su hermano, sin embargo, los minutos se transformaron en horas y esas horas en una noche entera, no sería nombrado.

Repentinamente una voz femenina le pregunto con frialdad, ajena a sus temores, no era la misma chica abierta que conoció la primera vez que encontró en ese libro. — ¿Adoras tanto a Mum-Ra que esperas impaciente su llamado?

Lion-O dio la media vuelta al ver que se trataba de Panthera, en ese momento no podrían ser novios, ese trato era el de dos desconocidos o el de una persona que desconfía completamente de la otra.

Panthera podía ver el miedo en las facciones de Leo y creía saber el porqué, todos vieron el incidente, el mismo que le hizo pensar en compartir cierta información sobre su rebelión con alguno de sus capitanes, tal vez no fueran tan leales a Mum-Ra como suponían. — Tygus no ha salido… me preocupa lo que pueda pasar si Mum-Ra está molesto por lo que ocurrió en la sala de los esclavos…

Panthera suavizo su mirada, era bien sabida la relación de camaradería que existía entre los dos capitanes, por lo menos, entre aquellos que tenían que saber que pasaba en la nave para poder planear una rebelión exitosa.

También sabía que eran los favoritos de Mum-Ra, aquellos desdichados que recibían las atenciones de su señor, seguramente si mostraban alguna clase de preferencia por alguna otra persona serian castigados.

Mostrando simpatía por el joven capitán le dijo. — No te preocupes, estoy segura que si algo malo le hubiera ocurrido ya estaríamos enterados.

Pero Lion-O estaba seguro de que algo malo pasaría, sobre todo por que recordaba a la perfección la forma en la cual Mum-Ra les miraba, le hacía pensar en Grune, en la manera en la cual el general observaba a su hermano, ese brillo no podía ser otra cosa más que deseo.

Repentinamente el sonido de unos pasos los alerto, Lion-O pudo ver que se trataba de Tygus, a quien nunca vio salir de la sala del trono de Mum-Ra.

Lion-O se acerco a él y lo tomo de sus brazos preguntándole dejando que toda la angustia que sentía se plasmara en su voz revisando con desesperación que no tuviera heridas visibles. — ¡Tygus! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estás bien?

Tygus no le miro, parecía como si fuera presa de una ensoñación. — ¿Tygus?

El capitán se soltó bruscamente y siguió su camino ignorándolo por completo, sin verlo siquiera, como si no pudiera escuchar su voz.

Lion-O se dio cuenta entonces que su ropa estaba desalineada, algunos botones de su uniforme estaban rotos, el pelaje estaba desordenado al igual que su cabello, que no se veía como antes.

Temiendo lo peor lo sujeto nuevamente del brazo izquierdo diciéndole. — ¡Tygus!

Tygus se soltó utilizando su entrenamiento militar, girando el cuerpo de Lion-O, azotándolo con fuerza contra la pared, doblándole el brazo que lo toco con tanta fuerza que por un momento sintió que se rompería. — ¡No vuelvas a tocarme!

La voz del tigre sonaba áspera, ronca, como lo hacía cuando estuvo en el interior del libro la primera vez, como no sonaba cuando comenzó ese segundo viaje al pasado, cualquiera podría pensar que se trataban de dos personas diferentes.

Inmediatamente lo soltó para seguir con su camino, Lion-O se giro y por el rabillo de su ojo pudo ver un pendiente dorado colgando de su cuello, el cual reconoció inmediatamente, era la misma joya que vio en las manos de Grune.

Recordó en ese momento las palabras de Cheetara e intento tocar el rostro del tigre que parecía tan diferente al que vio algunas horas antes que le fue imposible creer que eran el mismo.

Tygus lo empujo antes de que lo tocara gruñendo, Panthera nunca antes había visto que el capitán tratara de esa forma el joven león que se quedo quieto en el suelo, en el lugar donde había caído por culpa de la fuerza aplicada en su contra, sin pronunciar un solo sonido.

Panthera le ayudo a levantarse sin decir nada, estaba tan confundida como Leo, quien pronuncio. — Tygus…

Inmediatamente escucho que le mandaban llamar a las habitaciones de Mum-Ra, Leo recordaba ese viaje con furia, esa noche su amante murió y nació el capitán Tygus.

Mum-Ra ya lo esperaba desnudo, apenas cubierto con una sabana delgada, su rostro parecía complacido y pudo ver como varias prendas yacían en el suelo, eran parte del uniforme de Tygus, provocando que un montón de bilis subiera por su garganta.

Lion-O sintió terror al verle, un sentimiento compartido por Leo, estaba seguro porque apenas pudo pronunciar. — ¿Sí? Lord Mum-Ra…

Mum-Ra le comento con cierta burla, seguro que Leo comprendía lo que acababa de pasar entre su amante y él. — Veo porque intentaron ocultar este "jueguito"

Lion-O apretó los puños con fuerza, tanto que las palmas de sus manos sangraban.

Mum-Ra le pregunto entonces levantándose de la cama, caminando en su dirección. — ¿Acaso tú querías estar en su lugar?

Lion-O abrió los ojos casi desorbitadamente, al mismo tiempo que Mum-Ra le sujetaba de la barbilla con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Afortunadamente el libro estaba dañado por que inmediatamente los recuerdos de Leo se pasaron a los que ya había visto, en la pantalla estaba Tygus, quien hablaba con Mum-Ra sobre su siguiente misión.

No lo había notado antes pero ahora podía ver que en sus ojos y en cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba podía verse la adoración que sentía por la momia, haciéndolo sentir enfermo, al mismo tiempo que su corazón añoraba los viejos tiempos.

Mum-Ra volvió a llamarle, parecía que era la tercera o cuarta vez que lo hacía.

Lion-O asintió siguiendo las órdenes de Mum-Ra todo ese tiempo seguro que podrían derrotarle, pero también tratando de pensar que era lo que habría pasado después de su victoria, apenas pudiendo imaginarse que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Leo al ver a su amante como una marioneta de su señor.

Nuevamente al terminar lo que debía ver fue lanzado lejos de los recuerdos de Leo, encontrándose a Jaga, quien le esperaba sosteniendo su báculo, al verle pronuncio. — Ese collar los separo… lo transformo en una marioneta…

Jaga asintió respondiéndole. — Así es… Lion-O y me temo que tu hermano corre el mismo peligro de convertirse en una marioneta sí no haces algo.

Lion-O recordando el incendio le dijo a Jaga. — Mi hermano está muerto, yo lo vi quemarse.

Jaga le pregunto con tranquilidad, haciéndole ver que no lo vieron morir, ni siquiera encontraron sus cuerpos a pesar de haberlos buscado. — ¿Lo viste morir o eso piensas?

Lion-O se dio cuenta de que tal vez podría seguir con vida. — ¿Pero cómo saberlo?

Jaga le dijo entonces tratando de guiarlo en su camino. — Ustedes ya comparten una conexión muy fuerte, Claudius lo sabía y por eso los reunió, tal vez debimos explicarles todo antes de que fuera tarde pero pensábamos que habría tiempo para ello, nos equivocamos…

Lion-O le pregunto sintiendo que poco a poco era liberado del libro. — ¿De qué estás hablando?

Jaga le respondió convirtiéndose en un remolino de color azul. — Tú lo sabrás con el tiempo… pero recuerda que la espada del augurio puede guiarte.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Oficialmente esta historia se ha vuelto un Lion-o/Tygra…

Oficialmente y con solo un voto en contra Grune tendrá primero al príncipe.

Otra pregunta… ¿Quieren que Lion-O encuentre consuelo en los brazos de Cheetara?

Hasta el momento tenemos 3 en contra y 2 a favor.

También les pido que vayan y voten en el poll, en mi página de usuario de fanfiction net, me harán la persona más feliz del mundo. 

Y por ultimo este capítulo está dedicado a mi querida amiga Ashura-Ou quien me dio la idea de la pareja de Tygus/Leo…

Saludos.


	11. Chapter 11

Avaricia

Capítulo 11.

Cuando Tygra por fin despertó sintió un extraño peso en su pecho al mismo tiempo que unos brazos rodeaban su cintura, respiro hondo temiendo lo peor y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad se obligo a mirar a quien tenía recostado sobre su cuerpo.

Era una melena roja conectada a un pelaje color crema, era su hermano menor, estaban a salvo y como en las otras ocasiones solo tuvo que abrir los ojos para escapar de su tormento.

Acariciando el cabello rojizo pregunto sonriendo al darse cuenta que las patadas y ronquidos habían sido intercambiados por un abrazo imposible de romper, que estaba a salvo en los brazos de Lion-O, aunque más bien debía decir, que su hermano descansaba entre sus brazos. — ¿Lion-O?

Lion-O abrió los ojos con calma y le miro como lo había hecho las últimas ocasiones, ahora podía distinguir cual era ese sentimiento que brillaba en esos mares azules, era amor, un sentimiento que lo hacía sentir mejor, nada parecido a la furiosa lujuria que resplandecía en los ojos de Grune.

No era lujuria ni deseo, era amor del más puro y Tygra sonriendo, se acerco de tal forma que pudo besar sus labios con calma, con tanta delicadeza que parecía el toque de las alas de una mariposa, recibiendo un ligero ronroneo como recompensa.

Llevaba años sin escuchar esa clase de sonido proveniente de su hermano por algo que él hubiera hecho, últimamente antes de salir del castillo lo único que hacían era discutir.

Lion-O acomodándose un poco mejor entre sus brazos le dijo sonriendo dibujando un corazón con su dedo índice sobre su pecho, con los ojos cerrados y un gesto de paz en su rostro. — ¿Tuviste dulces sueños?

Tygra respondiendo a su sonrisa comenzó a ronronear, acompañando a su hermano, esperanzado porque aquello solo hubiera sido otra pesadilla y que la realidad a pesar del incierto futuro que tenían se veía radiante. — Sólo tuve un mal sueño…

Lion-O ronroneaba respirando tranquilo, convenciéndolo de que nada malo podría ocurrir, estaba seguro, con su hermano, la persona que amaba como a nadie entre sus brazos. — Lo siento tanto…

Tygra le beso la mejilla diciéndole cambiando ligeramente de posición para que ambos estuvieran recostados, lado a lado, restregando su frente contra la de su hermano en un movimiento puramente instintivo. — No te preocupes, no es tu culpa...

Lion-O guiñándole el ojo le dijo con algo parecido a su intento por ser fresco, una actitud que no le favorecía en lo absoluto, su hermano debía ser dulce y ligeramente tímido, aunque también con el ánimo de continuar esa tarea, el fuego que acompañaba a los de su especie. — ¿Puedo ordenarte como Lord de los Thundercats que vuelvas a besarme?

Tygra simplemente sonrió al escuchar esa pregunta y respondiéndole, inclinándose para obedecer a "su señor" comenzó a acercarse a sus labios. — Sí mi lord, y yo como tú "súbdito" debo obedecerte…

Estaban a punto de besarse, unir sus labios como muestra de que aquello era solo un mal sueño, cuando repentinamente un sonido de algo cayendo lo alerto, despertándolo del dulce sueño que estaba teniendo, los lagartos ya comenzaban a desmantelar el campamento haciendo demasiado ruido en el proceso.

Tygra abrió los ojos observando el techo de una tienda de viaje pronunciando. — No…

Era real, Grune lo había capturado y poseído la noche anterior, robándose su virginidad, pronunciando palabras vacías de amor durante toda esa pesadilla.

Sintiendo que cada musculo de su cuerpo estaba entumido, por un momento temió ver a Grune recostado a su lado queriendo repetir la experiencia humillante de la noche anterior.

Por fortuna Grune había desaparecido, fuera del campamento escuchaba la voz inquieta de los lagartos gritando órdenes de apresurarse a levantar el campamento, limpiar todo rastro de su existencia.

Antes de moverse Tygra se pregunto qué camino seguirían, o si acaso habría alguna forma en la cual el destino los colocara en dirección de los demás, no sabía porque pero en el fondo de su corazón sabia que Lion-O seguía con vida, podía sentir su aura, su esencia misma llamarle.

Al intentar salir de la cama sintió una punzada en la parte baja de su anatomía haciéndolo quejarse al mismo tiempo que se encogía, entonces llevo una de sus manos entre sus nalgas para ver que había un poco de sangre seca en ellas.

Había sangrado como resultado de las atenciones de Grune, sonrojándose y maldiciendo su suerte siguió con su idea de levantarse de la cama, sintiendo nuevamente la misma punzada provocando que se sentara quejándose una segunda ocasión.

Podía ver manchas escurridas de un líquido blanco entre sus muslos, sobre su abdomen, sentir en su boca el amargo sabor del general, olerlo en su piel y pelaje, verlo en cada una de las marcas que dejo en su piel, mordidas y moretones provocados por su lujuria.

Sus caderas le dolían, en ellas tenia huellas hermanas con forma de dedos grandes, pero no solo era el rastro físico aquello que lo estaba haciendo sentir enfermo, también la poca resistencia que mostro, los sonidos que pronuncio sin ninguna clase de reparo.

¿Acaso era un depravado para haber disfrutado esa experiencia? ¿Cuántas veces tuvo un orgasmo el día anterior? No quería pensar en eso pero había caído presa de las caricias de Grune, aceptado a ese monstruo en su cuerpo sin siquiera pedirle que se detuviera o intentarlo realmente.

Cubriendo su rostro con sus manos trato de tranquilizarse pero no podía, se sentía sucio, debía quitarse los rastros de Grune de su cuerpo, podía olerlo en él y los demás también podrían hacerlo.

Levantándose de la cama o intentando hacerlo porque el dolor hizo que casi perdiera el equilibrio camino en dirección de la tina, la cual tenía todavía agua en ella, estaba fría pero no importo y sin más entro en ella dejando que algo de ese líquido lavara el desagradable aroma del destructor de su cuerpo.

Tygra se lavo con urgencia varias veces, esperando terminar limpio pero encontrando cada vez un nuevo rastro de Grune sobre su cuerpo, perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces paso la misma esponja encima de la misma parte de piel esperando de alguna manera borrar las marcas que dejo en su cuerpo.

Al salir del agua no camino en dirección de la cama, allí era donde yacieron juntos y en donde podía ver las vergonzosas marcas de su decepcionante actitud, en vez de eso se sentó en la silla más alejada para secar su pelaje tratando de ignorar que gimió y se retorció en los brazos de Grune como si se tratase de una ramera, que durmió con el sin intentar detenerlo ni una sola vez.

Tenía una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, la cual debía quitarse para poder vestirse, sin embargo, cubriendo su rostro con su mano izquierda no pudo evitar llorar, estaba tan avergonzado por su comportamiento que pensó no podría mirar a Lion-O a los ojos jamás.

¿Si le volvía a ver que podría decirle? ¿Cómo podría ocultar su traición? ¿Qué podría justificar su debilidad? Nada, absolutamente nada y debía vivir con eso, aprender a compartir su vida con Grune, el que no lo dejaría ir jamás.

Debía vestirse o Grune lo encontraría desnudo otra vez y seguramente volvería a tocarlo en partes que lo harían sentir sucio, le haría reaccionar como lo hizo antes, le brindaría placer cuando lo único que deseaba era que le dejara solo.

Pero parecía que no tenía la fuerza para moverse, todavía no de todas formas, repentinamente escucho que abrían la cortina de la tienda depositando una charola con comida en el suelo.

Tygra al verle recordó que no había comido nada en un día, tal vez dos, pero no tenía hambre, esta solo le daba nauseas y levantándola del suelo le lanzo lejos, en dirección de una de las paredes de la tienda apretando los dientes, escuchando como la charola y sus platos caían al suelo.

Respirando hondo, calmando su orgullo lastimado se dirigió a su armadura y comenzó a ponerse la ropa ligera primero, esta era gris oscuro, tan apretada que parecía hecha para delinear su figura.

Poco después se puso las piezas de metal que constaban de un peto con un collar de abundante piel, dos hombreras que cubrían parte de sus brazos y tobilleras de color plateado, así como una piedra roja en su pecho.

Tygra por algunos minutos se quedo quieto, pensando, tratando de comprender en realidad la clase de situación en la que se encontraba, estaba solo, jamás volvería a ver a Lion-O, Grune nunca lo dejaría escapar de su mirada vigilante ni podría esquivar sus manos posesivas, lo habían destinado a realizar labores maritales con ese traidor hasta que se cansara de él y temía que eso jamás pasaría, los mellizos estaban solos en un campamento de lagartos, sin poder verificar que los niños estuvieran a salvo, adolorido en partes de su anatomía que lo hacían sentir usado, sucio, como si solamente se tratara de un objeto.

Calmándose un poco, sintiendo que no podía respirar en esa tienda camino en dirección de la cama en donde vio el collar que Grune deseaba ponerle depositado en una especie de mesita de noche, el cual tomo con asco y miedo preguntándose porque no lo llevaba puesto.

Inmediatamente presa de una ira que no pudo controlar lo lanzo al suelo, después camino en dirección de la mesita derribando todos los objetos que descansaban en ella, para posteriormente desgarrar las sabanas cuyo aroma le ofendía e inmediatamente después rasguñar uno de los maniquíes, desquitando toda su impotencia con ellos.

Calmándose un poco, recuperando su sentido común, el cual se había escapado esos minutos decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era destruir o perder esa pieza de joyería maldita.

Se dio la vuelta para recogerla y en ese momento vio a Grune en la entrada de la tienda, quien sonreía complacido, con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho y su rostro ligeramente inclinado hacia el lado derecho. — Y yo que pensaba que habías perdido esa llama interior Tygra…

Grune vio el collar en el suelo y arqueo una ceja, Tygra se apresuro a intentar tomarlo, pero el general de un salto estaba sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que por un momento se petrificara, dándole la ventaja de tomarlo.

Tygra intentando soltarse comenzó a retorcerse con fuerza logrando zafarse del peso del cuerpo de Grune, quien lo tomo del tobillo cuando intento alejarse diciéndole. — Ese collar es mío y tu también gatito…

Tygra cayó al suelo, sobre el cofre de madera destrozándole con el peso de su cuerpo y la fuerza con la cual había caído, derribándole de tal forma que todos los objetos que custodiaba cayeron siendo liberados.

Había varios objetos que reconocía como propios, recuerdos que sabia estaban en el castillo en lugares que solo él conocía, uno de ellos era un cuadro que pintaron algunos años después de la partida de Grune, recordaba ese día porque tuvo una discusión especialmente mala con su hermano menor.

Era uno de sus tesoros privados, no podía decirle a Lion-O lo mucho que significaba para él, mucho menos cuando el menor había roto el suyo después de una discusión diciéndole palabras que ahora estaba seguro que no sentía, pero antes le dolieron mucho, como aquellas que se dijeron cuando su padre decidió que era hora de realizar otra pintura.

Flash Back.

Lion-O se encontraba en su cuarto dibujando una de las últimas piezas de tecnología que había desarmado, toda su atención estaba enfocada en terminar los últimos detalles de su boceto que no se dio cuenta cuando su hermano mayor entro en su habitación.

Tygra a veces entraba sin tocar, era él a quien mandaba su padre para llamarlo cuando pensaban que había descuidado alguna de sus tareas por eso cuando coloco una mano en su hombro diciéndole. — Tienes responsabilidades Lion-O y esas no son hacer dibujos de chatarra.

Lion-O inmediatamente le respondió intentando guardar su dibujo en uno de los cajones, ignorando que había cientos de ellos y muchos estaban colgados de la pared, esperando que Tygra comprendiera el mensaje. — En primer lugar no es chatarra, en segundo lugar ya recibí mi regaño del día así que por qué no te vas a perseguir alguna de las chicas del palacio.

Tygra tomo uno de los dibujos abandonados en el escritorio, mirándolo con una ceja arqueada le respondió, apretando los dientes cuando Lion-O se lo arrebato de las manos. — Vas a ser rey Lion-O y eso conlleva responsabilidades.

Lion-O le respondió recordando que las mismas palabras habían sido pronunciadas por su padre, creyendo firmemente que los había espiado. — ¡Si tanto sabes que conlleva ser rey porque no lo eres tú!

Tygra retrocedió un paso, parecía dolido por esa respuesta pero tragándose la molestia le dijo, intentando hacerlo reaccionar. — Porque nuestro padre así lo decidió… no sé porque.

Lion-O al escuchar esas palabras le dijo a su hermano, teniendo apenas catorce años de edad todavía no controlaba lo que decía ni por supuesto cuanto podía herir a las personas con sus palabras, mucho menos a su hermano mayor. — Porque a pesar de tu constante adulación yo soy mejor que tu y soy un león, tu eres un tigre, todo el mundo sabe quiénes son los que gobiernan.

Tygra le respondió entonces apretando los dientes, furioso por esa respuesta. — No necesito que tú también me digas que no tengo el linaje adecuado Lion-O, solo con verme en el espejo me doy cuenta de ello.

Lion-O se dio cuenta que no debió haber dicho aquellas palabras, pero era demasiado tarde, además, Tygra no tenía derecho alguno de irrumpir en su habitación con la intención de regañarle y dijo cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho. — Ni siquiera somos hermanos así que no me digas que hacer.

Tygra suspirando, demasiado cansado para seguir tratando con su hermano menor, le dijo señalando los dibujos con molestia, a punto de salir de allí. — Nuestro padre te está buscando y será mejor que no te encuentre con esto, ya esta lo suficiente molesto con tu visita al mercado negro en la mañana como para que vea… chatarra en tu escritorio cuando deberías estar practicando con la espada.

Lion-O escucho como cerraban la puerta y sentándose en su cama vio uno de los dibujos que había hecho durante ese día, el cual no era chatarra, sino su hermano mayor recostado en el suelo a la sombra de unos árboles, el cual destruyo, caminando en dirección de la puerta para gritarle. — ¿Sabes de qué me arrepiento? ¡De que Grune no te hubiera llevado con él, así ya no tendría que soportar tu odiosa presencia!

Tygra se detuvo en el pasillo y le respondió fríamente. — ¿Sí? Pues sí Grune estuviera aquí él no permitiría que me hablaras de esa forma, Lion-O… es más, daría lo que fuera por haberle acompañado en su viaje.

Repentinamente la voz de su padre los interrumpió preguntándoles muy serio, habiendo escuchado lo que sus dos hijos se gritaban sin consideración alguna, sin que se dieran cuenta que dentro de poco tiempo se arrepentirían por sus palabras. — ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Lion-O fue el primero en hablar diciéndole a su padre. — Tygra piensa que puede regañarme como si fueras tú, él ni siquiera es mi hermano.

Tygra apretando los dientes le respondió a su padre, señalando a Lion-O — Y no sabes cuánto me alegra que no comparta tu linaje.

Claudius levantando una mano, silenciándolos con ese pequeño gesto les dijo rascándose la nariz. — Tygra, quien te haya dicho lo del linaje es una persona muy equivocada… tu eres mi hijo y su hermano mayor, eres parte de la familia sin importar lo que te hayan dicho, nunca lo olvides.

Tygra apretó los dientes mirando el suelo, tratando de ignorar la sonrisa triunfante de Lion-O, a quien le dijo Claudius un poco defraudado. — Lion-O, Tygra es tu hermano mayor, el te quiere.

Dirigiéndose a ambos llamándoles para que se acercaran a él, rodeándolos con sus fuertes brazos cuando por fin lo hicieron, abrazando a sus dos hijos esperando que escucharan sus palabras, era muy difícil no tener a nadie en quien confiar, haber crecido sin compañía más allá de los nobles o los clérigos hizo que sus tareas fueran mucho más complicadas. — Sin importar el color de su piel o las diferencias que puedan tener en el futuro, deben confiar el uno en el otro porque cuando tengan mi edad se darán cuenta que ustedes dos han crecido juntos, que se conocen mucho mejor que nadie y que ya comparten una parte muy importante de su ser.

Lion-O y Tygra parecían renuentes a mirarse, era comprensible, si lo que escucho en el pasillo era una indicación de las palabras que usaron contra el otro sin medir las consecuencias.

Claudius se preocupaba mucho por sus hijos, cada vez las discusiones eran peores. — Son lo único que tendrán en el futuro y tarde o temprano se arrepentirán por lo que han dicho…

Tygra asintió primero, después Lion-O, pero Claudius comprendía que solamente le estaban mostrando lo que quería ver y guiándolos en dirección de una de las salas principales pronuncio. — Alguna vez les he contado la historia de Leo, el primer rey de Thundera…

Tygra le pregunto cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, mirando el suelo con molestia. — Debió haber sido un león…

Claudius al escucharle decir aquellas palabras con amargura le dijo. — Pero fue acompañado de un tigre en su camino para ser quien fue, como cada uno de los reyes de Thundera lo ha hecho, porque sabes, todavía no lo comprendes pero tu don te hace especial, todos los de tu clase lo tienen…

Lion-O le miro de reojo, curioso por saber de qué se trataba ese don del que hablaba su padre. — Los leones tenemos la espada y ustedes tienen la visión…

Entonces suspirando con los ojos llenos del ayer pronuncio casi en voz baja. — Como me hubiera gustado que conocieras a tu padre… tal vez así su relación sería mucho más fácil…

Al ingresar en la sala de las flores vieron que había un caballete, varios botes de pintura y un Thunderiano que reconocían como aquel que pinto su retrato cuando apenas eran unos niños.

El cual se tardo varias horas en realizarse, comprendiendo su destino intentaron clamar piedad, esa era una de las pocas veces que los dos hermanos compartían su molestia e intentaban convencer a Claudius sin ningún resultado de que no les retrataran.

Para ello se valían de maullidos, ronroneos y en casos desesperados imitaban a un pequeño thunderkitten con tal de no pasar horas enteras en la misma posición, que generalmente era demasiado trillada. — Los príncipes no hacen eso, compórtense.

Ambos bajaron las orejas y dijeron al unisonó realizando una especie de puchero. — Pero esto llevara horas enteras…

Claudius empujándolos en dirección del centro del salón en donde serian retratados les ordeno. — Les contare la historia de Leo para que el tiempo se pase mucho más rápido.

Flash Back.

Su cuadro estaba roto, cortado a la mitad, desgarrado de tal forma que solo permanecía su retrato en el, Lion-O había desaparecido, aun así podría reconocerle donde fuera. — ¿Lo tomaste antes o después de traicionarnos?

Pronuncio esa pregunta antes de que pudiera detenerse, sosteniendo el cuadro como si se tratase de un niño pequeño, hincado en el suelo escuchando como Grune se levantaba, caminaba en su dirección y se detenía algunos centímetros separado. — ¡Respóndeme!

Grune escucho la orden con molestia, su príncipe estaba olvidando quien tenía el control, tal vez debería mostrárselo, no obstante, aun no quería tener que recurrir a la fuerza para poder hacerle comprender quien mandaba. — ¿Qué más da? De todas formas no puedes hacer nada y solo le quite la parte innecesaria de esa pintura…

Tygra le pregunto entonces observándolo de reojo en la misma posición. — ¿Sabes una cosa Grune? Siempre me pregunte por qué odiabas tanto a Lion-O, pero ya sé porque lo haces… porque sabes que me posee y tú nunca lo harás aunque me obligues a dormir contigo.

Grune respirando hondo se controlo por no levantarlo en el aire y demostrarle a quien le pertenecía, aquello lo único que haría sería aceptar sus palabras, Lion-O jamás lo tendría, ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a llegar al mismo infierno para evitarlo y mantener consigo a su dulce príncipe. — Eso es cierto, Tygra… Lion-O te ve como de su propiedad, eres suyo, no fueron esas sus palabras en el bosque… ¿Qué tú eras "su" hermano? Su propiedad.

Tygra recordó la pesadilla que tuvo, negándose a aceptarla como un recuerdo del pasado, ningún otro recuerdo le hacía pensar que fuera verdadero a pesar de lo parecido que era a la realidad.

Grune le insistió entonces agachándose detrás de él sujetando sus hombros con delicadeza, susurrándole con piedad y paciencia — Tus maestros te cegaron tanto que no puedes darte cuenta de eso… piensas que es correcto pero deberías poder distinguir la falsedad de tus sentimientos y la perversidad de haber sido entrenado para complacer a tu propio hermano, ¿pero cómo lo harías? sí nunca le has negado nada a él…

Eso era cierto, aunque no compartiera su misma opinión terminaba cediendo a su voluntad y cada una de las personas con las que había tratado se comportaban como si fuera su deber compartir la misma opinión que su hermano menor.

Aun Cheetara parecía molesta cuando dudo de su capacidad para usar la espada del augurio, casi como si fuera su obligación confiar en él, seguirlo ciegamente y si se atrevía a contradecirlo estaba traicionando su mera existencia.

Grune sintiendo que los hombros de Tygra comenzaban a relajarse al mismo tiempo que la mano que antes sostenía el cuadro se soltaba ligeramente, permitiéndole tomarla, prosiguió diciéndole con una voz tranquila, suave, esperando llegar al corazón de su príncipe. — Claudius vio la oportunidad de usar tu don en favor de su hijo, todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue adoptarte y a su lado jamás podrás liberarte de ese adiestramiento mi príncipe, aunque me odies ahora tenía que liberarte de la influencia de tu hermano.

Tygra se relamió los labios buscando alguna forma de negar sus palabras, decirse a sí mismo que ese sueño era solo una pesadilla y no un recuerdo suprimido de su infancia.

Grune acariciando su cabello, recargando su barbilla en su hombro le dijo rodeando su cuerpo con ambos brazos como si intentara consolarlo. — A su lado cualquier decisión que tomes será una imposición de tu entrenamiento… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Intento protegerte.

Tygra intento soltarse sin mucha convicción escuchando que Grune le decía con aun mas devoción haciéndole dudar cual de las dos personas era la verdadera, el hombre que lo entreno y aun ahora parecía querer cuidarlo, o el general que asesino a su padre por un poder superior, que anoche le robo un pedazo de su alma sin ninguna clase de consideración, aunque debía aceptar que sus caricias habían sido las de un amante cuidadoso. — Conmigo puedes decidir si deseas permanecer a mi lado o no… con Lion-O jamás serás libre mi príncipe.

Tygra sacudiendo las dudas que lo acechaban desde hace tanto tiempo que no podía recordarlo pronuncio seguro de cuál sería la respuesta de Grune el destructor — Sí es verdad que puedo decidir si quiero estar contigo o no… ¿Me dejarías ir en este instante? ¿Salir por la puerta y llevarme a los mellizos?

Grune no supuso escuchar esa pregunta y no estaba preparado para ella, cuando no respondieron Tygra le dijo, alejándose de sus manos, levantándose del suelo para después decirle observándolo con desprecio. — Solo eres un mentiroso…

El destructor apretó los dientes molesto consigo mismo, había olvidado que Tygra era muy inteligente y que podría encontrar una respuesta que contradijera sus palabras, Claudius lo había entrenado bien, era perfecto para servirle a la realeza. — Podría hacerlo mi príncipe, pero cuando salgas encontraras un ejército de soldados al cual no podre decirle que te dejen ir y los mellizos tendrían un futuro incierto porque no podrás llegar a ellos antes de fallecer.

Tygra le pregunto, recordando porque estaba en esa situación en primer lugar, que los mellizos estaban en peligro y que Grune los estaba usando como una moneda de cambio para obligarlo a seguir sus órdenes. — ¿Me dejarías salir del campamento pero no asegurarías que sobreviva?

Grune se levanto del suelo y le dijo usando el tono de voz que recordaba de sus entrenamientos. — No tienes armas, ni provisiones, no has comido nada en varias horas ni dormido bien en muchos más días, por lo que estás muy débil y puedo ver que estas algo adolorido mi príncipe, no estás en condiciones de pelear mucho menos con un ejército de lagartos que los odian tanto como tú me odias a mí.

Tygra apretó los dientes sonrojándose ligeramente, no pensaba que fuera tan obvio que por el momento sentía cierta incomodidad al moverse, aunque Grune debía saberlo bien, él fue quien la provoco. — No eres ningún tonto y siempre has mantenido tu cabeza sobre tus hombros, eso es algo que siempre me llamo la atención, aun cuando eras un cachorro, por lo que sabes que no tienes ni la más remota posibilidad de salir de aquí con vida, mucho menos de llegar a los mellizos.

Grune tenía razón, se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentimientos, su padre siempre le dijo que en la situación más desesperada debía tener paciencia, que nada servía actuar con la cabeza caliente sino que se debía actuar con la mente fría, el corazón caliente y el estomago en su lugar, en ese momento no cumplía ninguno de esos requisitos, pero tal vez si podía utilizar el tiempo que tenía libre para planear un escape podrían realizarlo.

Tygra comenzó a tranquilizarse, no le servía de nada a los mellizos en su estado actual, tampoco a él, por lo que abandonando esa postura lista para correr vio que Grune se sentía triunfador.

Grune abriéndole camino señalo la puerta diciéndole a sabiendas que Tygra no intentaría ninguna locura, era un muchacho inteligente que no se dejaría llevar por una trampa así de sencilla, pero si lo hacia lo detendría antes de que llegara demasiado lejos. — Estas olvidándote de un punto importante Tygra, si tu padre me hubiera dado tu mano yo habría sido un ferviente esposo, ahora soy tu dueño y si quieres irte lo harás solo, enfrentándote a mis soldados.

Tygra asintió, por el momento no le quedaba nada más que esperar el momento oportuno para intentar llegar con los mellizos, porque no pensaba permanecer toda su vida atado a ese mentiroso, comprendiendo que si los niños seguían con vida solo era cuestión de suerte. — Mi padre jamás me hubiera entregado a ti Grune y si el siguiera con vida te despellejaría vivo por esto.

Grune riéndose de lo cierto de sus palabras le comento guardando el collar en una bolsita de cuero, después colgándolo en su cinto, había llegado a informarle a su gatito que debían partir para llegar a la siguiente posición antes del anochecer del tercer día. — Tu padre no cumplió su palabra porque ya te había entregado a su primogénito.

Tygra negó aquellas palabras con un movimiento de la cabeza, su relación no había sido planeada, lo que tenían era real y no una ilusión como Grune quería convencerlo que era. — Pero ya no importa porque tu padre ha muerto y dentro de poco Lion-O lo hará también, cuando le arrebate de sus frías manos la espada del augurio.

Tygra sonrió sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras que confirmaban lo que sentía, Lion-O seguía vivo, aun tenían esperanza de recuperar Thundera y detener a Mum-Ra, nunca había escuchado una noticia mejor que esa. — ¿Está vivo? ¿Lion-O está vivo?

Grune al ver la felicidad radiando de las facciones de Tygra por esa simple noticia le dijo dándole una bofetada tan fuerte que lo derribo al suelo, decidiendo que la primera regla debía ser indicada. — ¡En mi presencia no lo nombraras!

Tygra limpio la sangre que manaba de su boca y sonriendo, no pudo evitar decirle. — Me preguntaba cuando aparecería el verdadero tu, no esa pantomima que casi me convence.

Grune lo levanto del cabello diciéndole con los dientes apretados. — No hagas que pierda la paciencia mi príncipe, no te gustara.

Tygra sabía que debía callarse, comprendía que Grune podía hacerle mucho daño, pero aun así, le pregunto sosteniéndose de las muñecas del general. — ¿Alguna otra regla que deba conocer?

Grune lo lanzo en contra de la cama, Tygra por reflejo inmediatamente intento salir de ella pero el general lo sujeto del tobillo nuevamente, haciendo que se estrellara en el suelo con suficiente fuerza para cegarlo momentáneamente.

Grune lo llevo hasta él, sujetándolo del cuello con fuerza, sosteniéndolo con su peso pronuncio, sin intentar desnudarlo ni tocarlo siquiera más allá de lo necesario para poder inmovilizarlo, con un tono de voz que no aceptaba replicas. — Hay varias pero las más importantes son estas gatito.

Tygra intento soltarse inútilmente, su fuerza no era remotamente comparable con la suya, ahora más que nunca comprendía por que le apodaban el destructor. — No lo nombraras en mi presencia, podrás visitar a esos cachorros durante el día, entrenar, leer, lo que quieras hacer y que pueda conseguirte, pero cuando baje el sol regresaras a mí para cumplir con tus deberes maritales.

Cuando dijo eso último Tygra volvió a retorcerse diciéndole. — ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡No esperaras que cada noche se repita lo mismo!

Grune le sonrió restregando sus caderas contra las suyas diciéndole. — No lo mismo pero si una variación y esta noche espero que tú me correspondas gatito.

Tygra le escupió el rostro diciéndole con los dientes apretados. — ¡Jamás!

Grune se limpio el rostro y le respondió con una bofetada muy fuerte, la que provoco que comenzara a sangrar por la nariz diciéndole. — No levantaras tu mano en mi contra y sobre todo, te comportaras como una linda esposa cuando estemos juntos.

Tygra casi no podía respirar, la sangre y el peso de Grune se lo evitaban, pero aun así le dijo. — Sera un día muy frio en el infierno cuando eso pase Grune.

Grune pensó en golpear ese hermoso rostro una vez más, hasta que el reto se borrara de sus bonitas facciones, pero no lo haría, eso era lo que esperaba Tygra que hiciera, para demostrarle que no era más que un monstruo en comparación de su hermano menor a quien idolatraba. — Es bueno que nos dirijamos a las montañas no es así.

Tygra sintió que Grune se bajaba de su cuerpo e inmediatamente se volteo sosteniendo su nariz, la cual sangraba profusamente, el general mando llamar a uno de los lagartos, el cual ingreso con paños de agua y algunos ungüentos.

Por un momento Tygra pensó en lanzar al lagarto fuera de la tienda pero eso significaría que Grune realizaría el trabajo de curandero y estaba cansado de sentirlo en su cuerpo.

Grune no salió de la tienda, en vez de eso se cruzo los brazos para ver como atendían a Tygra, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados con los labios ligeramente abiertos para poder respirar.

Cuando por fin terminaron de atender sus heridas el lagarto salió tan rápido como pudo, no deseaba ser envuelto en nada que tuviera que ver con los gatos. — Espero que estés contento Tygra, lo único que ganaste fue nuevas heridas…

Tygra abrió los ojos tocando su nariz, parecía que no había tenido ningún hueso roto pero eran bastante visibles los golpes que había recibido. — Con una fue más que suficiente…

Grune arqueo una ceja confundido, no recordaba haberle hecho daño, cuando Tygra vio que no entendía lo que estaba diciéndole se sonrojo profundamente, haciendo que el general comprendiera de qué clase de herida le estaban hablando. — Eso es normal para un virgen… si fueras una mujer colgaría la sabana en la puerta de mi tienda como señal de orgullo y buena suerte, aunque tal vez lo haga.

Tygra sonrojándose aun más le dijo completamente mortificado. — No te atreverías…

Grune le dijo entonces riéndose por el comportamiento tímido de su príncipe, señalándole la puerta con un gesto de la cabeza. — Tienes razón, no quiero darle ideas a los lagartos…

Ofreciéndole una mano le dijo. — Tenemos que partir…

Tygra la ignoro y salió de la tienda en busca de los mellizos, quienes seguían en la jaula, bajo el sol, estaban asustados, podía verlo en sus pequeñas caras infantiles, porque al verlo comenzaron a llamarle.

Tygra llego a donde estaban e inmediatamente introdujo sus brazos en los barrotes para rodearlos con ellos, un gesto aprendido de su padre, quien siempre los abrazaba cuando estaban asustados o necesitaban alguna clase de apoyo. — ¿Están bien?

Los pequeños no sabían si debían asentir porque no estaban lastimados o no porque estaban demasiado asustados, Wilykit fue la primera en notar las marcas en su rostro, diciéndole tocándolas con su mano. — ¿Qué te paso?

Wilykat le pregunto entonces al ver como se encogía un poco, estaba seguro que Grune le había hecho eso. — ¿Fue ese monstruo?

Tygra les respondió sonriéndoles, abriendo la herida de su labio de la cual volvió a brotar una gota de sangre que lamio casi inmediatamente. — No respondieron mi pregunta.

Wilykat le informo entonces mostrándole el cerrojo de la celda que los mantenía presos, de cierta forma avergonzado de que sus habilidades para abrir puertas no estuvieran funcionando en aquella ocasión. — Intente abrir la puerta pero no pude, lo que use como ganzúa se rompió antes de que pudiera abrirla.

Tygra reviso que no los estuvieran escuchando y le dijo. — ¿Qué necesitas para abrir esta puerta?

Wilykat se quedo pensativo y poco después le respondió susurrándole al oído, un gesto que llamo la atención de Grune, quien a pesar de estar comandando a sus lagartos que se apresuraran no había dejado de mirar a su príncipe interactuar con los mellizos.

Tygra asintió viendo que Grune comenzaba a acercarse a ellos, para después decirle al general. — Ellos no pueden viajar todo el tiempo a la intemperie Grune, podrías cubrir la jaula con algo para que el sol ni el viento los incomode.

La respuesta de Grune no fue inmediata, estaba seguro que su príncipe estaba hablando con los mellizos de algo que no debía escuchar, tal vez de su ridículo intento por liberarlos. — ¿Cómo se que no intentaran nada?

Tygra le dijo guiñándole el ojo, acercándose a él, ronroneándole al oído al mismo tiempo que restregaba su frente en el rostro del mayor como había visto hacer a varias parejas cuando peleaban, una de ellas la pareja real, todo ese tiempo sintiendo las miradas sorprendidas de los niños en ambos. — Porque solo son unos niños… si yo estuviera en la misma situación tú no me abandonarías ante la inclemencia de los elementos… yo lo sé.

Un par de caricias no lo desarmarían pero no le costaba nada cumplir con uno de los caprichos de su príncipe mucho menos cuando su gatito tendría que viajar en ella para que no intentara huir. — Solo si entras con ellos por tu propia voluntad.

Tygra asintió, necesitaba pasar tiempo con los mellizos, convencerlos de seguir sus órdenes y también, debían concebir un plan que aunque les llevaría tiempo efectuar podría sacarlos de allí. — No es como si tuviera otra opción…

Grune asintiendo le dijo. — Comienzas a ver razón gatito.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Lion-O despertó en el suelo al salir del libro del augurio, era casi como una rutina, entraba en el, hacia algunas preguntas a Jaga y este le mostraba el pasado en los ojos de Leo, el primer rey de Thundera, quien no pudo salvar al hombre que amaba.

El que le fue arrebatado por Mum-Ra, la misma aberración que asesino a su padre y a quien intentaban detener, su ejército era invencible, sus recursos ilimitados, no sabía qué hacer.

Tygra podría con una simple mirada o un regaño en el momento preciso convencerlo de poner los pies en el suelo aunque fuera solo para demostrarle que tan fuerte era.

No sabía que era peor, pensar que había muerto o saber que aun estaba vivo, en algún lugar, que corría peligro y lo necesitaba.

Leo era un mejor guerrero, era mucho más experimentado, tenía muchas más probabilidades de salvar al capitán Tygus pero fallo, lo sabía, de alguna forma lo sabía y eso le daba miedo.

Porque si una persona como Leo no pudo salvar a su amor, él tampoco podría rescatar a su hermano.

Debían continuar su viaje, no podían detenerse porque si permitía que las piedras de poder cayeran en las manos de Mum-Ra, cualquier esperanza que tuvieran estaría perdida.

Entonces que podría hacer para salvarle, no lo sabía, pero debía encontrar la forma de recuperar las piedras que tanto necesitaban, encontrar a su hermano y salvarlo de su destino, después ya tendrían tiempo de continuar en donde se habían quedado.

Pero aun así su alma estaba llorando, era como si no pudiera dejar de pensar en Tygra, como si le faltara un trozo de su esencia al ser separados y entonces, repentinamente recordó una historia que su padre les conto, el mismo día que pintaron su cuadro favorito, el mismo que Tygra estaba seguro rompió después de una de sus peleas.

Flash Back.

Claudius empujándolos en dirección del centro del salón en donde serian retratados les comento. — Les contare la historia de Leo para que el tiempo se pase mucho más rápido.

Los ojos de Lion-O brillaron con intensidad al escuchar que su padre les contaría una historia, Tygra con sus diecisiete años de edad no parecía sumamente interesado en el exterior, pero su padre, que lo conocía mejor que nadie sabía que estaba tan entusiasmado como su hermano menor.

Solo que no podría mostrarlo porque no sería fresco hacerlo y Tygra se esforzaba demasiado en aparentar seguridad y atrevimiento, interesarse en una vieja historia contada por su padre romperían esa fachada.

Claudius tomo un asiento al mismo tiempo que el pintor comenzaba a realizar su arte diciéndoles, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho con una sonrisa en sus labios, guiñándole el ojo a Tygra, a quien le dijo. — Se que ya no tienes edad para esta clase de cuentos Tygra, pero compláceme un poco.

Tygra asintió recibiendo un grito del pintor y una risita de Lion-O, a quien le reprocharon a continuación, ambos debían quedarse inmóviles a pesar de que su padre parecía creer que aquel era el momento perfecto para contarles la historia de uno de sus antepasados.

La voz de Claudius era soberbia, clara e imponente, cuando hablaba se podía escuchar aun en una multitud, era la clase de Thunderiano que sus hijos añoraban en convertirse, por lo que cuando comenzó a contar su historia aun el pintor tuvo que prestarle atención. — El nombre del primer gobernante de Thundera fue Leo, pero él no siempre fue un rey, cuando era joven le servía a un poder como ningún otro, oscuro y temible, el cual podía hacer temblar al Thunderiano más valiente.

Tygra no quería escuchar otra historia de leones, ellos parecían ser el eslabón de cada cadena, Claudius lo sabía y prosiguió su historia esperando que sus dos hijos la aprendieran. — Leo tuvo una esposa, su nombre era Panthera, ella era hermosa y valiente y le acompaño en los duros momentos de la creación de Thundera, cuando el futuro parecía distante pero tenían esperanza.

Lion-O le insistió al ver que se rascaba la barbilla tratando de encontrar una manera de continuar con su historia. — ¡Padre!

El pintor nuevamente le dijo rascándose la cabeza, al darse cuenta que la historia solo interferiría con su trabajo. — Príncipe Lion-O no puede moverse…

Claudius sabía que su hijo era impetuoso pero también comprendía que su destino no sería fácil, después de todo, compartir un alma tan vieja no podría traer más que dificultades. — Pero cuando la esperanza no era más que un sueño distante, cuando la fuerza que servía Leo tenía su poder al máximo y parecía que jamás podría ser derrotada otro le hizo compañía, ese era un tigre, su nombre se ha perdido en los anales de la historia, como en un sueño, sabes que existió pero no recuerdas como era.

Esto último llamo la atención de Tygra, quien siguió en la misma postura pero sus ojos que siempre habían sido muy expresivos resplandecían al escuchar cada palabra de su padre, al igual que su hermano menor era imposible no escucharlo contar una de sus historias. — Se amaban, en el día cumplían con su deber pero en la noche se entregaban el uno al otro en cuerpo, mente y alma, su señor no estuvo contento con eso, el estaba loco por ambos.

La pose que su padre había elegido era simple, Tygra estaba parado a un lado de Lion-O, con sus manos recargadas en el borde del respaldo del sillón en el cual estaba sentado su hermano, cualquiera podría distinguir que aquella era la postura de un futuro monarca y su consejero o tal vez compañero. — Maldiciendo sus nombres decidió separarlos utilizando el poder oscuro de la luna, hechizando la mirada de su compañero, se dice que por eso los tigres poseen tu don, para no volver a caer presas de la luna, haciendo suya esa fuerza.

Lion-O le pregunto levantándose ligeramente de su asiento, sus ojos abiertos como platos, al mismo tiempo que Tygra se reía al ver la expresión desesperada del pintor. — ¿Por qué dejo que eso pasara? ¿Por qué permitir que su amor se le escapara de las manos?

Claudius le pregunto entonces recargándose en su barbilla. — ¿Cómo sabes que era su amor? ¿Cómo sabes que no era su hermano o su colega? ¿Por qué amor?

Tygra respondió por Lion-O diciéndole lo que para él era obvio. — Porque solo las historias de amor merecen la pena de ser contadas, porque… porque otra razón su amo los separo si es que no se amaban y… no sé, puedo sentirlo.

Lion-O asintió mirando a su hermano fijamente, quien respondió como si estuviera hechizado, repentinamente parecían ser otras personas, mirándose por primera vez después de una eternidad.

Claudius asintió, sus hijos eran mucho más sabios de lo que ellos mismos suponían, a pesar de su juventud se podía ver la conexión que existiría en el futuro y que ocurrió en el pasado. —Lo mato… la historia no nos cuenta si destruyo su cuerpo o su alma, pero el día que murió un trozo del alma de Leo se fue con él, lo siguió en la eternidad… y otro pedazo del mismo tamaño del alma de su compañero permaneció con él, en su cuerpo, acompañándolo en la vida y en la muerte, uniendo a nuestras razas de una forma que desafío el poder oscuro que quiso separarlos.

Lion-O y Tygra sacudieron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo recuperándose del estupor en el que se encontraban, sonrojándose inmediatamente escuchando que su padre les decía. — Desde entonces un león siempre es acompañado de un tigre en espera de que por fin los dos amantes puedan volver a encontrarse.

Flash Back.

Lion-O comenzaba a comprender cuál era la razón por la que se sentía tan desolado cada vez que se separaban, cuando vio que Grune quería robárselo, porque tal vez ya lo habían hecho, pero no el general sino Mum-Ra.

Pero si Tygra tenía parte del alma de Tygus, entonces el tendría parte del alma de Leo, por lo que sentía lo que el comandante sintió cuando asesinaron a su compañero, por eso sabia que hacer cada vez que ingresaba en el libro y tal vez, por eso la tecnología le maravillaba tanto.

Sin contar con la extraordinaria capacidad de su hermano como tirador, a pesar de que jamás había tocado una sola arma en su vida.

En ese momento se juro que no importaba que ocurriera, esta vez no serian separados.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Habían pasado tres días en esa jaula, Grune solo les dejo bajar para realizar sus necesidades básicas o para que cumpliera con sus labores maritales, una vez terminadas lo dejaba regresar, adolorido y avergonzado con los mellizos, quienes siempre le esperaban despiertos el tiempo que pudieran.

En esta ocasión al regresar estaban dormidos, era una noche muy fría y los lagartos habían tenido que refugiarse en el interior de las tiendas, ninguno de ellos al ser criaturas de sangre fría podía soportar por más tiempo esas temperaturas haciendo que se preguntara si acaso encontrarían otro grupo de soldados mucho más preparados para esas temperaturas.

Rodeando a los niños con sus brazos les cubrió con las mantas que les habían proporcionado, intentando conservar el calor, una tarea difícil tomando en cuenta que no tenía recursos suficientes. — Parece que tienen frio… o tal vez no, puedo equivocarme.

Tygra volteo sorprendido y vio a un conejo con cabello negro, a sus espaldas cargaba una serie de espadas, cada una mucho más impresionante que la anterior. — ¿Quién eres?

El conejo le respondió con tranquilidad, Tygra podía ver que los lagartos estaban demasiado atontados por el frio, tanto que le dejaron entrar en el campamento. — Solo un vagabundo…

Tygra asintió y le pregunto esperanzado. — ¿Crees poder abrir la puerta de esta jaula?

El vagabundo intento abrir el candado sin mucho éxito. — No, me temo que no, pero conocí a un Thunderiano que creo que pueda ayudarnos… lástima que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi.

Tygra le pregunto viendo como la tienda de Grune se iluminaba, parecía que estuviera a punto de hacerle una vista. — ¿Thunderiano? ¿Sabes cuál era su nombre?

El vagabundo intento abrir la cerradura con la rama que tenía entre los dientes para después responderle. — Lion-O.

Tygra al ver que no podía ser abierta la cerradura, sospechando que había algo especial en ella le insto al conejo cuando distinguió la figura de Grune a través de la tela de su tienda. — ¿Lion-O? El es mi hermano, nos separamos hace unos días… ellos iban a la villa que esta al norte del fuerte de espadachines, a unos cinco días de camino una vez atravesado el bosque de los susurros…

El conejo inclino un poco la cabeza cuando otro thunderiano salió de la tienda con unas llaves en sus manos. — No te pido que vayas a buscarlo, pero si llegaras a verlo otra vez, dile que estoy vivo, que estamos vivos y que estamos bien… que no se preocupe por nosotros, que lo veremos en el punto de reunión. ¡Ahora vete antes de que te encuentren!

El vagabundo asintió y tan rápido como llego al campamento se fue, como si tuviera control del aire, como si su peso fuera tan ínfimo que aun la mínima brisa podía transportarlo, de la misma forma en la que se movía Tygra esperaba que el mensaje llegara a su hermano.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Oficialmente esta historia se ha vuelto un Lion-o/Tygra…

Oficialmente y con solo un voto en contra Grune tendrá primero al príncipe.

Otra pregunta… ¿Quieren que Lion-O encuentre consuelo en los brazos de Cheetara?

Hasta el momento tenemos 3 en contra y 3 a favor.

También les pido que vayan y voten en el poll, en mi página de usuario de fanfiction net, me harán la persona más feliz del mundo. 

Y por ultimo este capítulo está dedicado a mi querida amiga Ashura-Ou quien me dio la idea de la pareja de Tygus/Leo…

Saludos.


	12. Chapter 12

Avaricia

Capítulo 12.

Avaricia

Lion-O podía recordar un momento mucho más feliz, un momento que parecía perdido en el tiempo, cuando su hermano mayor y él creían que su padre viviría para siempre, que Thundera se alzaría majestuosa eternamente, un momento que siempre estaría grabado en su memoria.

Ese día fue aquel en el cual Tygra estaba tan cansado por los nuevos entrenamientos que simplemente se quedo dormido a su lado, de pronto sintió que sus brazos rodearon su pierna derecha y su cabeza se recargaba en su muslo.

Lion-O, con apenas catorce años pensó en alejarlo, sin embargo, algo en el centro de su pecho le dijo que no, que aquel momento era tan precioso que lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciar su cabello, mirándolo dormir tranquilo.

Algunos minutos transcurrieron en relativa calma cuando repentinamente escucho la voz de su padre llamarles, Tygra estaba tan dormido que no se dio cuenta que el rey los veía con una expresión indescifrable que le hizo pensar que aquella imagen en vez de sorprenderlo era esperada.

Claudius relajo su expresión y le dijo con serenidad. — Los he estado buscando desde hace unas horas, no pensé que estuvieran en el mismo campo en el que entrenaban.

Lion-O sonrió escuchando que Tygra comenzaba a ronronear en sus sueños, aun abrazando su muslo. — Tygra estaba cansado…

Claudius se sentó junto a Lion-O observando con detenimiento a sus dos hijos, como Tygra parecía tranquilo en compañía del menor aun después del duro entrenamiento, los cuales odiaba pero realizaba como suponía que era su deber hacerlo, Lion-O parecía encantado por tener a su hermano mayor con él, toda su atención en su persona aunque estuviera dormido. — Eso veo…

Lion-O había dejado de prestarle atención a Claudius quien le pregunto mesándose la melena rojiza. — He estado pensando que ya es tiempo de tomar una decisión Lion-O…

Aquel tono de voz significaba que su padre tenía que tratar un asunto importante, el cual creía que afectaría su futuro de alguna forma. — Pero como tú serás el rey quiero saber qué piensas primero antes de tomar dicha sentencia.

Lion-O asintió ausente, enfocado en las cinco rayas de la cabeza de Tygra, estas zigzagueaban en dirección de su nuca, en donde se unían, al pequeño siempre le había gustado como se veían. — Me han pedido con mucha insistencia la mano de Tygra en matrimonio.

Lion-O inmediatamente le respondió sorprendiendo a Claudius por la desesperación que usaba y como la fuerza de su voz no despertaba al tigre dormido a sus pies. — ¡No lo has hecho! ¡No has dicho que si!

Claudius frunció el cejo pensando en la persona que le había solicitado la mano de su hijo, Lion-O estaba seguro de eso y al juzgar por la expresión de su padre parecía ser una persona desagradable. —Todavía no, pero pienso que tal vez sea lo mejor.

¿Lo mejor? Como podía siquiera sugerir que vivir sin Tygra sería lo mejor, Lion-O temiendo que su padre hablara en serio le dijo abrazando la cabeza de su hermano con posesividad. — No puedes llevártelo.

Claudius le respondió mirando el horizonte, escuchando los pájaros cantar en las copas de los árboles y el viento remover el pasto. — Pareciera que lo único que hacen últimamente es discutir, no ha pasado un solo día sin que peleen.

Eso era cierto, Lion-O tenía que admitirlo, sus discusiones cada vez eran peores, la última ocasión pronunciaron palabras de las cuales ambos se arrepentían. — No creas que no escuche lo que se dijeron, Tygra no es tu hermano y él quería irse con Grune…

Lion-O se sentía culpable por las palabras que había dicho, su hermano tenía razón, como siempre, cada vez que debía realizar sus tareas oficiales encontraba una forma para esquivarlas, en cambio, él entrenaba hasta el cansancio para poder realizar las tareas que su padre le había dado. — No volverá a pasar… pero no hagas que se vaya.

Claudius no estaba tan seguro de eso y le respondió al joven león, levantándose del tronco de árbol en donde descansaba este. — Aun así la insistencia de esta persona me hace pensar en aceptar su propuesta, ganaría un aliado infalible si le dejo tenerlo o un enemigo si le niego lo único que me ha pedido.

El rostro de Lion-O se oscureció un instante, la mano que hasta ese momento no se había separado de Tygra recorría sus cejas, el contorno de su nariz y sus labios, como buscando diferencias o encontrando similitudes.

Claudius conocía a su hijo y se dio cuenta que su postura era parecida pero tan diferente que no podía ser su pequeño e hiperactivo león. — No permitiré que lo hagas…

El rey de Thundera no dijo nada, solo se le quedo viendo sintiendo que la atmosfera se volvía pesada y Tygra aun dormido en su regazo comenzaba a inquietarse ligeramente. — El es mío…

Claudius le pregunto entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, asombrado por la declaración y la voz que pronunciaba su hijo, la cual era suave, controlada, un poco más gruesa de lo normal, esta era la voz de un guerrero curtido en el campo de mil batallas, no era la voz de su heredero al trono, no podía serlo. — ¿Tuyo?

Lion-O le miro entonces con seriedad, con franqueza y seguridad, era su hijo en carne pero su espíritu había cambiado, o tal vez seguía siendo el mismo. — Sí, él es mío y jamás lo dejare ir otra vez… te lo pido rey Claudius, no me separes de mi amor.

Claudius siempre había sospechado de la conexión invisible que existía entre sus dos hijos, le había visto en una de las visiones de la espada, pero nunca antes había estado tan seguro como ahora que podía ver en el cuerpo de su pequeño al mayor héroe de su historia.

Lion-O beso la frente de Tygra susurrándole con calma, logrando tranquilizar al joven tigre en sus piernas. — Todo está bien… estoy contigo.

Claudius le pregunto en ese momento anticipando la respuesta que obtendría — ¿Quién eres?

Lion-O sonrió al escuchar esa pregunta y respondió con claridad, como si estuviera perdido en el pasado o tal vez en el presente. — El futuro rey de Thundera y él es mío…

Claudius pensó por un momento en contradecir al supuesto rey de Thundera, tratando de proteger a su hijo no sanguíneo, pero aquello era una locura, Tygra parecía contento en los brazos de esta alma que había tomado residencia en el cuerpo de su hijo, aunque nuevamente, tal vez su hijo era esa misma persona como decían las leyendas.

Lion-O despertó casi inmediatamente y le insistió con lagrimas en los ojos, temiendo que hubiera tomado una decisión que lo alejaría de Tygra para siempre. — ¡No nos separes!

Claudius sonriéndole a Lion-O acariciando su cabeza, alborotando el cabello de por si enmarañado, pronuncio con tanta seguridad que su hijo no pudo más que creerle. — Nadie los separara mientras quede un aliento en mi cuerpo Lion-O… yo me encargare de que siempre estén juntos.

Flash Back.

Lion-O había olvidado aquella conversación en el campo de entrenamiento, era como si se tratase de un recuerdo borroso, recordaba haber estado presente, pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero todo era una nube distante, como si fuera un espectador en su propio cuerpo.

Tristemente su padre cumplió su promesa, no los separaron hasta que perdió la vida y él fue lo suficiente débil para permitir que se lo llevaran lejos.

Panthro y Cheetara esperaban la decisión de su monarca, seguirían con su misión o comenzarían una búsqueda inútil de los miembros faltantes de su equipo.

El general había hecho una promesa y la cumpliría, no importando que su rey enfureciera con su negativa a su posible orden de buscar a su hermano mayor.

Cheetara sabía que su deber era seguir las órdenes de la familia real, aun si estas eran una locura, no obstante tenía fe en la sabiduría ganada por Lion-O durante su viaje, esperando que tal vez no diera la descabellada orden de buscar a los sobrevivientes.

Lion-O apretó sus manos con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos comenzaron a ponerse blancos, trago saliva y cerrando los ojos, respirando hondo para poder pronunciar su siguiente orden, preparado para perder su cordura en el proceso pronuncio. — Debemos continuar… debemos encontrar las piedras y detener a Mum-Ra…

Cheetara se cubrió la boca con las puntas de sus dedos, suspirando, Panthro asintió sin decir una palabra, solo Snarf le insto en cambiar de idea y Lion-O sintiendo que una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla le respondió. — No ves que es la única forma de ayudarle… vamos Snarf, no podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo…

Snarf se cubrió la cabeza con ambas patas emitiendo lo que bien podrían ser lamentos, Panthro siguió a Lion-O y Cheetara observando a la pequeña criatura roja le dijo. — Ven Snarf…

Snarf inmediatamente volteo su cabeza tratando de ignorarla, para después correr en dirección de su amo, siguiéndolo de cerca, todo ese tiempo con una actitud miserable.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Los mellizos temblaban casi incontrolablemente, el extraño vagabundo habia desaparecido justo a tiempo para que Grune no lo viera, Tygra no dijo nada al verlo avanzar, lo único que hacía era rodear los hombros de los pequeños con sus brazos.

Grune se detuvo enfrente de su tienda, tenía una capa de viaje que les serviría mucho sí acaso el general tuviera corazón, los ojos del tigre dientes de sable se poso en los tres, Tygra podía ver que una idea se formaba en su mente, la que no sería nada buena para él.

En esos tres días había permitido que Grune tomara el placer de su cuerpo, sin embargo, él se limitaba a dejarse hacer y ni una vez correspondió a sus caricias, esa noche le insinuó que esperaba tener un amante mucho más responsivo.

Tygra al ver que Grune no decía una sola palabra volteo en otra dirección frunciendo el seño, observando cómo comenzaban a caer pequeños copos de nieve, los cuales en una celda descubierta serian peligrosos para los niños por que bajaría la temperatura aun más.

Sí él se estaba congelando no quería pensar en lo que los pequeños estaban sintiendo, Grune debía saber que no podrían soportar mucho más tiempo en la intemperie porque le dijo mostrándole las llaves de esa jaula. — Los llevare a mi tienda pero no quiero que escapen o sufrirían mucho daño, Tygra…

Tygra volteo inmediatamente diciéndole apretando los dientes, furioso por la mera idea de abandonar a estos dos niños a su suerte durante una nevada. — Sí piensas que voy a dejarlos…

Grune abrió la celda, Tygra no veía ni uno solo de los lagartos pero estaba seguro que allí estaban, escondidos y preparados para emboscarlos, de otra forma el general no los dejaría salir. — Tus cachorros vendrán contigo, no quiero que mueran.

La sorpresa y desconfianza de su rostro debía ser bastante cómica porque Grune le dijo sonriendo, seguro de sí mismo, fingiendo perfectamente sentirse insultado por sus suposiciones. — ¿Cuándo he roto alguna de las promesas que te he hecho?

Tygra le respondió sintiendo que los mellizos comenzaban a moverse en su sueño, señal inequívoca de que pronto despertarían. — Podemos comenzar con secuestrarme.

Grune al ver que los niños abrían los ojos le respondió haciéndose a un lado, observando la sorpresa en sus jóvenes rostros y como pensaban correr en dirección de la salida. — Recuerdas lo que te prometí el día de mi partida, cuando Claudius decidió que debía separarnos…

Tygra recordaba ese día, su torpeza e ingenuidad, sin embargo, no era tiempo de pensar en el pasado sino detener a dos mellizos que corrían en dirección del peligro, a quienes sujetando de su ropa les dijo con un movimiento de su cabeza que se detuvieran.

Grune al ver que Tygra seguía siendo tan pragmático como siempre y que había adivinado que tenía guardias apostados alrededor del carruaje por si acaso intentaban huir continúo diciéndole. — Te jure que no permitiría que nada me separara de la persona que amo, mi príncipe.

Los mellizos jadearon al escuchar esas palabras y miraron a Tygra como esperando escuchar una maldición, o una negación a eso, cuando nada salió de sus labios el primero en pronunciar palabra fue Wilykat. — ¡Tygra no te ama! ¡Díselo Tygra!

Tygra sonrió diciéndole a Grune. — Hasta un niño sabe lo que yo siento por ti, me pregunto por qué tú no lo haces.

Grune respiro hondo ignorando el enojo del pequeño y el miedo mostrado en las facciones de la niña, enfocándose en la calma de su amante, a quien le dijo. — Yo sé lo que tú sientes por mi Tygra, recuerdas la noche que me dejaste dormir en tu cuarto, cuando regrese de mi viaje… no puedes decirme que en realidad no sabías lo que sentía por ti ni lo que significaron mis palabras.

Tygra gruño entrecerrando los ojos, Wilykit esta vez dijo. — ¿Por qué no le dices nada?

Grune le respondió a la pequeña antes de que Tygra pudiera hacerlo. — Porque sabe que solo me preocupo por su seguridad… que solo realizo mi deber… que nada se interponga entre nosotros.

Tygra respiro hondo para no decir nada que enfureciera a Grune, temía que si lo hacia los dejara en esa jaula, indefensos ante la inclemencia del ambiente, tragándose su orgullo, esperando encontrar un momento en el cual los cachorros pudieran comprender los sacrificios que realizaba por ellos pronuncio. — ¿Dijiste que nos dejarías salir?

Grune asintió señalando la tienda en donde algunas horas antes lo había tomado por tercera vez en ese largo viaje, un lugar al cual no deseaba regresar jamás. — No puedo dejar que se congelen.

Tygra sujeto el mentón de ambos niños para obligarlos a mirarlo directamente a los ojos diciéndoles en voz baja, tranquila, de manera pausada para que comprendieran lo que estaba pidiéndoles. — Saldremos de aquí pero no intentaremos escapar, afuera Grune tiene un ejército de lagartos escondido en la nieve, tal vez protegidos por su camuflaje… si corremos nos mataran y no quiero que los dañen.

Wilykat le pregunto molesto soltándose de su mano. — ¿Por qué no corremos?

Tygra le repitió esta vez, abrazándolos a ambos para asegurarse de pronunciar lo siguiente en sus oídos de tal forma que Grune no los escuchara. — Encontré una forma de salir de aquí pero para lograrlo necesitamos armas, comida y una ganzúa, cuando obtengamos las tres huiremos… no dejare que nada se robe su inocencia.

Los dos pequeños asintieron y bajaron del carruaje abrazándose mutuamente, seguidos de Tygra, a quien detuvo Grune del brazo izquierdo preguntándole al oído. — ¿Qué les dijiste?

Tygra restregando su rostro contra la mano de Grune para poder apaciguarlo le respondió, guiñándole el ojo. — Tuve que asegurarles que no nos dañarías Grune, no confían en ti y no me sorprende.

En el interior de la tienda los mellizos pudieron ver para su sorpresa un gran banquete, no era demasiado pero era mucho más de lo que habían estado recibiendo, aun Tygra estaba hambriento, al recibir el trato especial de Grune cuando estaba en el interior de la tienda apenas probaba cualquier bocado y en la jaula les daba una porción de su comida a los pequeños quedándose con muy poco.

Grune sentándose en la silla que estaba situada a un lado de su cama cruzo una pierna sobre su rodilla, se recargo en uno de sus brazos y les dijo con apariencia imponente, como si estuviera sentado en un trono. — Coman, pensé que tendrían hambre.

Los mellizos se miraron mutuamente y después observaron a Tygra, quien les dijo con una sonrisa acompañado por el gesto de su mano derecha. — Adelante…

Cuando los mellizos comenzaron a comer Tygra sujeto un pan y lo mordió, al mismo tiempo que bebía un vaso de leche fresca, un lujo muy raro en un campo de batalla.

Grune se recargo en el respaldo de su silla diciéndole al mayor complacido al verle aceptar su regalo. — Eso es lo que más se extraña, las pequeñas cosas…

Tygra se detuvo casi inmediatamente, habría lanzado el pan lejos pero debía comer, no les serviría de nada si se debilitaba y al paso que iban los pequeños lo necesitaban en óptimas condiciones.

Grune se inclino en su dirección y acariciando su cabello por la nuca pronuncio complacido. — Estoy seguro que recuerdas las comodidades de la vida de un príncipe, leche fresca, pan y carne en tu mesa… me ha costado trabajo pero aun en campaña puedo rodearte de los lujos a los que estabas acostumbrado.

Tygra se alejo de las caricias de Grune sin pronunciar una sola palabra, los mellizos parecían demasiado entusiasmados por la comida para escuchar lo que el general estaba diciéndole, mucho menos la manera en la cual intentaba tocarlo.

Grune se alejo de Tygra con una sonrisa en sus labios, se recargo en el brazo de la silla y después se limito a observarles comer, todo ese tiempo el príncipe podía imaginarse lo que estaba pensando el general.

Al poco rato los mellizos terminaron toda la comida que se les fue servida y comenzaron a bostezar, el interior de la tienda era ligeramente cálido, los protegía del lacerante frio del exterior haciéndolos sentir cansados.

Tygra le pregunto a Grune en ese momento, mirándolo de reojo, esperando que no los enviara afuera, que les dejara tener un poco de paz. — ¿Dónde dormirán?

Grune le respondió sonriendo, complacido por la sumisión que le mostraba su príncipe y la confusión en el rostro de los pequeños a su lado. — Solo hay una cama Tygra.

Tygra asintió y les dijo a los mellizos sentándose en el colchón en donde algunas horas antes le había servido a Grune con su cuerpo. — Podrán dormir aquí hoy.

Wilykit se recostó a su lado casi inmediatamente, parecía asustada, Wilykat al ser el hombre y aparentemente el mayor, aunque fuera por unos minutos le dijo a Grune, abrazando a su hermana. — Lion-O vendrá por nosotros y entonces pateara tu enorme y gordo trasero.

Tygra cubrió sus labios con la palma de su mano al ver la molestia en el rostro de Grune, quien le sugirió con frialdad, pero de otra forma sin atacar al pequeño que se atrevía a decir lo que el no. — Controla a esos mocosos.

Tygra asintió y después sintiendo que la pequeña rodeaba su cintura recargándose en su pecho, al mismo tiempo que Kat se recostaba en su muslo, le dijo cubriendo con las cobijas el cuerpo de los mellizos. — Sabes cómo son los niños Grune, yo era igual a su edad.

Grune asintió recostándose en la silla, cerrando los ojos, esperando a que los mellizos se durmieran, todo ese tiempo Tygra seguía despierto, observando sus rostros, recordando una época mucho más feliz, cuando su vida parecía ser la de cualquier niño de su edad.

Tygra se alejo de los pequeños cuando se dio cuenta que estaban dormidos preguntándole a Grune. — ¿Qué estas planeando? Esto es difícil de conseguir y sé que me costara…

Grune abrió los ojos al escuchar que su gatito era el primero en hablarle, debía estar nervioso, pensando en lo que le pediría una vez que estuvieran a solas, pero los favores sexuales de su príncipe no eran en lo que pensaba cuando los invito a dormir en su tienda.

Sabía que Tygra jamás los abandonaría y que el frio podría matarlos, no le serviría de nada que su príncipe pereciera por su necedad. — Esto no te costara nada mi príncipe… pensé que era una forma de recompensarte por lo que te hice.

Tygra le pregunto dejando que recorriera su mejilla con sus nudillos, notando no por primera vez su fijación con las rayas de su cuerpo. — ¿Cuál de todo lo que me has hecho?

La caricia de Grune se volvió mucho más agresiva, acercando su rostro al suyo, besando sus labios. — No debí pegarte… pero no debiste provocarme, cuando pienso en Lion-O mi sangre hierve y no puedo controlarme.

Tygra se alejo casi inmediatamente de Grune susurrándole. — Aquí no…

Grune se alejo aceptando la petición de su príncipe prosiguiendo con su explicación. — Pero sé que no debí desquitar mi enojo contigo sino con él, con ese león que piensa que puede robarme lo que es mío y que lo dejare hacerlo.

Tygra comenzó a ponerse nervioso, lo que menos quería era que los mellizos escucharan las sucias palabras de Grune. — Detente…

Grune no lo escucho y levantándose, hincándose enfrente de Tygra pronuncio, sujetándolo de la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos ignorando que ambos niños seguían despiertos escuchando sus palabras. — Tú eres mío Tygra y soy una persona demasiado celosa para permitir que tú pienses en alguien más cuando estás en mi cama.

Alejándose de Tygra, sentándose en su silla le dijo tomando el vino de una copa que no había sido tocada, era su turno para poder alimentarse. — Esto es una muestra de lo generoso que puedo ser contigo, puedo darte todo lo que quieras… lo único que necesito es que me des un poco de afecto.

Tygra pronuncio entonces negándose a mirarle. — Pensé que eras mi amigo, que me apreciabas como era y que no te importaba que nunca fuera a ser rey, tú torciste mi afecto, lo convertiste en algo sucio y asqueroso… lo destruiste.

Aquellas palabras no tuvieron el efecto que Tygra esperaba, en vez de hacerle entender que nunca volvería a confiar en él ni mucho menos sentir afecto por su persona, Grune se sintió con ánimo, pensó que tenía una oportunidad de despertar lo que sintió su gatito por él. — Si me amaste alguna vez lo volverás hacer mi príncipe, lo sé…

Era inútil hablar con él, Grune siempre escuchaba lo que deseaba, más de una vez le había dicho que no lo deseaba, que le odiaba, pero aun así, seguía insistiendo que algún día le amaría y Tygra sabía que no había ninguna forma en la cual lo hiciera a menos que usara el collar que guardaba en su cinto, el cual debía tomar antes de que se lo pusiera.

Temía lo que ocurriría una vez que fuera su fiel soldado, lo convertiría en uno de sus hombres, en su mano derecha, los mellizos estarían solos y él tomaría la espada del augurio aprovechándose de la confianza de su hermano.

Podrían ordenarle asesinar a Lion-O y lo haría como una marioneta guiada por un titiritero, no sabía porque le temía tanto a ese collar, era un miedo casi instintivo, como si ya hubiera sido víctima de aquella aberración.

Tal vez en otra vida pensó el príncipe, sintiendo el peso lacerante de esa pequeña joya colgando de su cuello, recordando unos ojos azules demasiado parecidos a los de su hermano tratando de llegar a él sin poder lograrlo.

Debía dormir, estaba tan cansado de discutir con su antiguo mentor y recostándose en la cama junto a los mellizos, cerró los ojos recargando su cabeza en la almohada escuchando como Grune se levantaba para revisar algunos de los mapas en la mesa que estaba un poco adelante, los que intentaría ver una vez que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

En un lugar tan antiguo como la aberración a la naturaleza que le habitaba, una luz morada era lo único que podía iluminar la de otra forma oscura estancia, Mum-Ra el inmortal se encontraba enfrente de la fuente de su sala del trono, lo único que le quedaba de lo que fuera un imperio poderoso, regido por su mano de hierro.

Sus fuerzas eran invencibles, sus soldados los mejores, cada uno con una tarea específica, su raza favorita era la de los felinos, hermosos, fuertes, astutos, demasiado para su propio bien, tanto que pudieron derrotarlo.

Sus ojos rojos estaban posados en la fuente que le mostraba lo que deseaba ver, Grune se negaba a seguir sus órdenes, en vez de utilizar el collar cuando se lo indico, en el primer momento en el cual tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo pensaba que podría controlar a su príncipe con halagos y regalos.

Qué poco sabía sobre el verdadero control, un esclavo no se ganaba dándole regalos sino con cadenas y castigos, imprimiéndole miedo o cegando su voluntad, de otra forma siempre pueden querer recuperar su libertad.

Mum-Ra había cometido el error de favorecer a su raza favorita cuando debió subyugarla como a todas las demás criaturas que le servían, así sus dos favoritos no habrían podido traicionarlo.

Grune era un necio que lo único que había logrado hacer era separar a los príncipes Thunderianos, si esperaba recuperar las piedras de poder y su antiguo control necesitaba generales cuya lealtad fuera ciega.

Había encontrado dos hermosos candidatos, unos que se les parecían tanto a sus últimos líderes que le hacía pensar que logro llamar al tigre dientes de sable por la bendición de los antiguos espíritus del mal.

Mum-Ra había visto suficiente de eso e ignorando al príncipe de mayor edad por el momento se enfoco en el rey, que seguía con su misión ignorando el momento de necesidad del tigre. — Leo…

Estaba seguro que el rey era Leo, lo supo en cuanto puso sus ojos en su persona y al ver al otro, el que corría detrás de su hermano para rescatar a su padre moribundo del agua, se dio cuenta que Tygus le había seguido en la muerte, como lo hizo en la vida.

En la torre del augurio pudo constatarlo, inequívocamente esos dos jóvenes felinos eran los recipientes de las almas de sus dos favoritos, mucho más jóvenes, con vidas placenteras, siendo príncipes no habían conocido el campo de batalla ni estaban curtidos en él a una tierna edad, eran lo que sus dos favoritos hubieran sido de tener una vida mucho más fácil.

Con el entrenamiento adecuado los dos hermanos podrían tomar el lugar de Slithe y Grune, hasta podrían superar a esos dos traidores que le dieron la espalda cuando los favoreció ante todos los demás.

Lo único que tendría que hacer era utilizar los deseos de Grune a su favor y una vez que tuviera puesto el collar, a quien vería el joven tigre no sería al destructor, sino a él, obteniendo la lealtad inquebrantable de la encarnación de Tygus en ese mundo primitivo, Leo lo seguiría como en el pasado, sólo por la promesa de mantener a salvo al que amaba.

Leo fue el peor de los dos, aunque extrañamente pensó que sería el más débil, a quien le costaría menos trabajo controlar, se equivoco al subestimarlo.

Midiendo la fuerza de sus favoritos creyó que la mejor opción era borrar el espíritu del tigre, creyendo que así el león lo seguiría sumisamente, no que planearía la forma de rebelarse ante su señor.

Leo lo traición, le robo las piedras de poder y lo dejo encerrado durante milenios en un cuerpo débil, decrepito, una cascara de lo que era, una mera sombra de su poder original, el que regresaría con mayor fuerza cuando recuperara las piedras de poder.

Esta vez no podrían detenerlo, porque al estar encerrado pudo pensar en su venganza, la que llegaría en forma de esclavitud.

Si Leo pensaba que su traición, la muerte o aun otra vida podrían liberarle de sus destinos y darle aquello por lo que toda su vida había peleado estaba equivocado.

Tygus y él le pertenecían, solo era cuestión de tiempo para recuperarlos y cuando recobrara las piedras volverían a servirle como debió haber sido siempre.

Esta vez tendría la satisfacción de verlo de rodillas, inútil mientras que su amado le servía ciegamente, le haría entender que su poder era tan vasto que nada podría detenerlo.

Y si pensaba que en esta vida Tygus regresaría a él, que por fin habían derrotado a su destino, liberándose de las cadenas que los apresaban estaba equivocado, porque Mum-Ra estaba mucho más cerca de tener a su amado bajo su mando de lo que el propio Leo jamás estuvo.

Flash Back.

Tygus al ser apuntado por varios de los rebeldes no tuvo más remedio que soltar la piedra de guerra que tanto ansiaba su señor, observando con odio al comandante que se atrevía a juzgar la posición de Mum-Ra en su propia nave.

Leo intento acercarse a él una vez que tenía la espada en su mano, después de recibir un beso en la mejilla de la mujer de pelaje azul, a quien había visto en compañía del traidor más de una vez.

Quien estaba a su lado cuando comprendió por fin cual era su destino en esa nave, el verdadero significado de la palabra lealtad, después de la primera noche que le sirvió a su señor con sus, ¿como lo dijo Lord Mum-Ra?, sus dotes naturales. — Lord Mum-Ra te detendrá.

Leo observo con gusto la espada, era tiempo de liberarse de su opresor, pero también era tiempo de cobrar venganza y recuperar a su amante del abismo oscuro en el cual Mum-Ra lo había encerrado. — No dejare que esta pesadilla continúe…

Tygus le miraba con odio, siendo sujetado por ambos brazos por dos lagartos que le doblaban el tamaño, quienes apenas podrían sostenerlo si decidía que debía liberarse. — ¿Cuál pesadilla?

Leo acaricio su mejilla, recibiendo un gruñido al mismo tiempo que Tygus alejaba su cabeza tanto que uno de los lagartos tuvo que sujetarla para que no le golpeara con ella. — No te das cuenta, pero todo esto lo hago por ti.

Tygus le respondió casi inmediatamente, intentando liberarse de las sucias manos de los traidores, comprendiendo que Leo intentaría asesinar a su señor. — ¡No vuelvas a tocarme!

Leo sujetando el rostro del capitán con ambas manos le dijo tratando de hacerlo comprender, creyendo que debajo de ese frio exterior aun seguía atrapada el alma orgullosa de su amante, la cual rescataría una vez que Mum-Ra fuera detenido. — Tal vez no lo recuerdes pero antes de que le pertenecieras a Mum-Ra, tú eras mío y me amabas…

Tygus le miro sin decir una palabra, haciéndole creer que por fin había logrado llegar a él de alguna forma. — Pero no te preocupes, te recuperare, mi amor… volverás a ser mío.

En ese instante Tygus comenzó a reírse, como si aquella situación fuera graciosa y el dolor reflejado en los ojos de Leo fuera solo un espejismo. — ¡Lo único que sé es que eres un traidor, todos ustedes y que por eso pagaran con sus vidas!

Nuevamente los dos lagartos lo inmovilizaron, tirándolo en el suelo, doblando sus brazos con tanta fuerza que Leo temía que fueran a romperlos, por un momento dudo en lo que debía hacer, si debía liberar a Tygus o buscar a Mum-Ra.

Panthera notando su indecisión le pregunto colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros, observando como el capitán seguía intentando soltarse para buscar a su amo, creyendo que Leo estaba aferrándose a un espejismo, no había forma de que esta criatura fuera la misma de la que le gustaba hablar tanto. — ¿Qué quieres hacer con él?

Leo sabía que solo existía una posibilidad para recuperar a Tygus, y esta constaba en destruir a Mum-Ra, intentar arrebatarle el collar era inútil, lo había intentado varias veces y cada una de ellas recibieron una descarga de energía que los paralizo, aun así, con el poder de las piedras podría intentarlo una última vez. — Enciérralo, que no lo lastimen.

Tygus al sentir que lo llevaban en dirección de una celda para que esperara por la destrucción de su amo le dijo a Leo, ignorante del dolor que aun sentía el joven león al verle convertido en una marioneta sin alma, cuyo único propósito era el de servirle a Mum-Ra — Nunca derrotaras a Mum-Ra, traidor.

Leo no pudo ignorar eso ultimo y antes de partir en busca de lo que pensaba era su destino, tomo a Tygus por el cuello de su armadura robándole un beso, diciéndole antes de alejarse. — Cuando acabe con Mum-Ra nadie volverá a separarnos…

Al mismo tiempo que Leo enfrentaba a Mum-Ra el inmortal, Tygus caminaba de un lado al otro de su celda pensando en alguna manera de salir de allí, sintiendo que su señor se debilitaba a cada instante que pasaba.

Los mismos lagartos le custodiaban, era fácil verlos bajar la guardia cuando pensaron que ya no había manera de salir de allí, pero Tygus sabía que siempre había una forma de escapar de una celda, solo debía encontrarla.

Tygus perdió la cuenta del tiempo que transcurrió encerrado en esa celda, todo el tiempo escuchado los inequívocos sonidos de una batalla, las tropas leales a Mum-Ra eran diezmadas por los traidores, que se atrevieron a vitorear cuando pensaron que por fin le habían derrotado.

Solo que Tygus podía sentir su esencia moverse en la nave, estaba tan débil que podrían destruirlo, la mera idea de perder a su amo lo desespero tanto que intento lanzar una de las camas contra la barrera de energía rojiza que lo mantenía preso.

Repentinamente la nave perdió estabilidad, el piso comenzó a temblar al miso tiempo que sentía como caían precipitadamente, apenas pudo detener su caída cuando choco en contra de la pared que ahora se convertía en un suelo bastante inclinado.

La pérdida de poder ocasionada por el golpe de Panthera a la computadora central provoco un fallo general en los sistemas de las naves, uno de ellos fue las puertas, desactivando las barreras energéticas que mantenían a los prisioneros en sus celdas.

Tygus salió de su prisión tan rápido como pudo, saltando en dirección de la salida, ayudándose con sus habilidades naturales, escuchando que algunos pocos soldados seguían peleando por sobrevivir.

Uno de los cadáveres tenía una pistola, la cual tomo sin mucha ceremonia, de nada les servía un soldado que se había dejado derrotar, parecía que nadie le prestaba atención porque atravesaba pasillo tras pasillo sin encontrar ningún obstáculo.

Tygus se detuvo en la sala del trono de Mum-Ra esperando ver a su señor, no a Shen y Rezard ensuciando el cuarto de su amo con su asquerosa presencia, al verle el lagarto pronuncio ignorando la sorpresa del chacal, el cual esperaba que siguiera preso en su celda. — Pero si es el tigre… parece que llegaste tarde a la fiesta.

Tygus gruño mostrándoles los dientes, entrecerrando los ojos y bajando las orejas, apuntándolos con su arma, diciéndoles poco después. — ¿Dónde está mi amo?

Rezard tronándose el cuello le respondió ansioso por enfrentarse al tigre en igualdad de condiciones. — Si hablas del león sigue con su novia, si hablas de Mum-Ra ha muerto.

Shen deteniendo al lagarto sujetándolo por el hombro le recordó. — Leo no quiere que lo lastimemos…

Rezard ignoro sus palabras con la misma facilidad con la cual Tygus le disparo con un arma descargada, la cual en su desesperación por llegar con su señor ni siquiera se molesto en revisar. — No voy a lastimarlo demasiado, solo me cobrare lo que este bastardo me ha hecho.

El lagarto le dio un coletazo que Tygus esquivo con demasiada facilidad, deshaciéndose del arma inservible, cayendo detrás de Rezard quien recibió un golpe tan fuerte que casi lo derribo al suelo.

Sacudiendo su cabeza esquivo la patada que le siguió a ese golpe, sosteniendo la pierna de Tygus con ambas manos, azotándolo contra el suelo con tanta fuerza como pudo.

Shen intento interferir, no creía que fuera prudente lastimar a la persona que Leo se había molestado tanto en separar del grupo, sin embargo, no pelearía con un aliado para salvar su vida. — Basta Rezard.

Rezard siguió ignorándolo, recibiendo tantos golpes como Tygus le propinaba, a pesar de ser una criatura de la mitad del tamaño le superaba en su fuerza, provocando que Shen tuviera que interferir a favor de Rezard, sujetando al tigre por la espalda en una llave de pelea, cortando la circulación de sangre a su cabeza.

Al mismo tiempo Leo había llegado a la celda en donde esperaba que Tygus estuviera encerrado, preparado para someterlo y por fin separarlo de ese collar, sin embargo, lo que le recibió fue una celda vacía, su amante había escapado. — No, no, no, no… por favor no…

Debía encontrarlo, tenía que salvarlo antes de que lo asesinaran, temía lo que pasaría una vez que Rezard o Shen lo encontraran, Tygus era su enemigo y no podía pedirles que se detuvieran si llegaban a cruzar sus caminos.

Tygus había logrado soltarse, de su boca manaba un hilito de sangre, una de sus orejas estaba quebrada pero aun así seguía peleando por salir de allí al darse cuenta que su señor no estaba en esa cámara.

Rezard comenzaba a desesperarse y al ver que Shen no atacaría como debían hacerlo le arrebato la pistola de plasma de su cinturón diciéndole. — ¡Es nuestro enemigo!

Shen pudo haber detenido al capitán de un solo tiro, sin embargo, respetando la alianza con los felinos no quiso dispararle, Rezard no tendría tanta fuerza de voluntad para no asesinar a uno de sus opresores.

Tygus al ver como Rezard apuntaba el arma de plasma en su dirección y como esta comenzaba a brillar de color verde, apretó los dientes, escuchando un grito detrás de ellos, era la voz del comandante.

Leo al ver que Rezard estaba a punto de disparar grito desesperado, con tanto dolor que Shen sintió que su corazón se quebrantaría, que aun el mismo lagarto que había jalado el gatillo quiso detener sus acciones pero era demasiado tarde.

El comandante no podía perderlo después de todo lo que había hecho para salvarlo, no cuando estaba tan cerca de lograr su objetivo, de recuperar a la persona que amaba de las manos de esa bestia. — ¡No!

Sin embargo era demasiado tarde, Tygus caía al suelo con la fuerza del plasma atravesando su pecho, justo en el corazón, robándole la vida.

Leo calló de rodillas a su lado pronunciando en una letanía entre una plegaria y un lamento intentando detener la sangre que ya manaba de su herida, la cual no tenía salvación. — ¡No!, ¡no, no me dejes!… ¡no! Tygus…

Tygus apenas respiraba, su mirada estaba perdiéndose en la neblina de la inconsciencia, solo la voz de Leo lo mantenía en el mundo de los vivos, su alma que comenzaba a liberarse del collar deseaba estar con él, solo por eso resistía.

El collar que antes fuera dorado comenzó a volverse gris, perdiendo toda clase de brillo, separándose del cuerpo de su amante como si se tratase de un insecto, por un momento los ojos de Tygus volvieron a brillar como en antaño, las comisuras de sus labios se movieron en una sonrisa y una mano temblorosa, con apenas la fuerza suficiente para rozar su mejilla lo toco con la ternura del pasado.

Leo lloraba al verle morir y al sentir la mano de Tygus acariciar su mejilla le tomo inmediatamente diciéndole susurrando, esperando que no se lo arrebataran cuando por fin lo recuperaba. — ¿Tygus que hare sin ti?

Tygus cerró los ojos y pronuncio. — No me necesitas… lo has hecho… bien tu… solo…

Leo negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, sintiendo que la mano de Tygus perdía toda su fuerza, observando cómo su rostro descansaba cuando el sueño eterno por fin lo reclamaba. — Si tengo que vivir mil vidas lo hare mi amor, porque siempre serás mío...

Flash Back.

Ese león fue tan iluso al pensar que podría derrotarlo y tomar todo lo que le pertenecía, el era su amo y no los dejaría ir así de fácil, no cuando ellos pensaban que podían controlar a una fuerza que ni siquiera podían entender.

Aun dentro de su sarcófago sintió lo que ocurría en su nave, casi como si el mismo estuviera viendo cada uno de los sucesos ocurridos después de que esa felina lo encerrara en su propia protección.

Como Tygus a pesar de ser capturado seguía luchando con una sola meta en su mente, llegar a él a como fuera lugar, aun arriesgando su vida.

Aquello que le dijo a Grune era cierto, cuando el primer león en la historia de ese planeta se reveló en su contra, el primer tigre se mantuvo fiel, siguiendo sus ordenes hasta la muerte.

Leo en su ignorancia pensaba que su traición le traería el poder para recuperar a su amante, pero lo único que le dio fue su muerte en las manos de sus aliados, un mundo hostil en el cual perdieron todo su conocimiento de la tecnología y sobre todo, la perdida de una parte de su corazón.

Su venganza seria imparable, así como el poder del collar una vez que su víctima le traía puesto, cuando Tygra lo vistiera Lion-O no tendría otra opción más que entregarle la espada del augurio o matarlo, de cualquier forma le haría pagar, porque no importaba cuántas vidas transcurrieran, su amante jamás volvería a ser suyo.

Únicamente había dos formas de destruir el collar de la reina Tashi, una de ellas era la muerte, la otra solo una persona pudo comprenderla, sin embargo, el rey de Thundera no podría adivinarla a pesar de compartir la misma esencia vital que su antepasado.

Mum-Ra decidiendo que ya era momento de hacerle una visita a Grune se alejo de la fuente, debía recordarle la necesidad de ponerle al príncipe el collar, necesitaba las cuatro piedras en sus manos si quería vengarse.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Habían pasado varios días desde la primera noche que Grune permitió que los mellizos durmieran en la tienda.

Tygra sabía que Grune se cobraría el favor que les había hecho, la comida y las comodidades eran un regalo muy caro, el cual debería ser pagado con la misma clase de moneda que sabía apreciaría el general.

Repentinamente escucho que Grune llamaba a uno de sus soldados. — Khamai…

El camaleón no se tardo en aparecer, observando con detenimiento a los niños, quienes habían cambiado de posición durante la noche. — No dejes que huyan…

Tygra escucho esa orden con pavor, seguramente no estaba pensando en tomarlo con los niños allí presentes. — Ven conmigo Tygra…

Tygra se separo de los niños y siguió a Grune con aprensión, parecía como si aquello ya lo tuviera preparado. — ¿A dónde me llevas?

Grune se detuvo junto a una nube de vapor y Tygra pudo ver como en medio de la nieve había agua caliente que desprendía vapor. — Ahora que los mocosos están a salvo es momento de que tú y yo realicemos actividades mucho más placenteras…

Grune comenzó a desvestirse, dejando caer su ropa en la nieve sin mucho cuidado, esperando que él hiciera lo mismo.

Tygra había dormido cada noche en los brazos de Grune después de tomar el placer de su cuerpo, esa noche no podía ser diferente y comenzó a desvestirse lentamente.

Grune entro en el agua relajando sus músculos casi inmediatamente, Tygra lo siguió e intento tomar un lugar lo suficientemente lejos del tigre dientes de sable, quien lo jalo en su dirección diciéndole. — Relájate… solo quiero darme un baño contigo…

Tygra intento relajarse en los brazos de Grune, el agua caliente le estaba ayudando mucho con esa tarea, tanto que pudo cerrar los ojos a pesar de sentir como la mano tentona del general acariciaba su espalda.

Transcurrieron varios minutos en los cuales Tygra creyó que Grune cumpliría su promesa, pero al notar la forma en la cual le miraba, sonrojándose al mismo tiempo que retrocedía varios pasos, temeroso de lo que vendría dándose cuenta que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a tener sus manos sobre su cuerpo pronuncio. — No me mires de esa forma.

Grune sujeto sus muñecas, al mismo tiempo que le susurraba al oído provocando que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que profería un gemido cuando sus sexos se rozaron. — ¿Cómo qué?

Tygra no pudo responder, siendo silenciado por un beso posesivo del destructor, quien se respondió a sí mismo relamiéndose los labios. — ¿Cómo si quisiera tomarte aquí mismo?

Tygra asintió retorciéndose en sus brazos diciéndole cuando Grune soltó sus muñecas para comenzar a acariciar su sexo con una de sus manos al mismo tiempo que con la otra masajeaba uno de sus glúteos. — Pensé que no te cobrarías tu generosidad…

Grune le respondió llevándolo a la parte menos onda de las aguas termales, sentándolo en varias rocas, admirando el control de su príncipe, quien obviamente deseaba huir de aquel lugar tanto como él deseaba poseerlo. — No lo estoy haciendo mi gatito, pero me temo que no quiero pasar un día entero sin poder tocarte…

Tygra no deseaba tener que explicarle a los mellizos por que había nuevas marcas en su cuerpo, tampoco a donde habían ido, mucho menos después de la tregua que habían presenciado esos días.

Lo que necesitaba hacer era explicar sus acciones a los pequeños, en especial a Wilykat, quien parecía como si pensara que los estaba traicionando, que se había olvidado de Lion-O para entregarse a ese traidor. — No quiero hacer esto…

Grune le respondió, parecía molesto por su negativa, pero por lo menos le había dejado continuar con su petición. — ¿No?

Tygra relajándose al sentir las manos de Grune masajear sus mulos prosiguió, sonrojándose, odiándose por acostumbrarse tan rápido a las caricias del general que los traiciono. — No quiero que vean las marcas… harán preguntas que no sé cómo responder… por favor, Grune, esta vez no…

Grune le dijo entonces, arqueando una ceja, las marcas que dejaba en su cuerpo eran bastante obvias, cualquier adulto sabría que no eran moretones provocados por golpes, sino por las caricias de un amante efusivo.

No podía evitarlo, le gustaba dejar sus huellas en el cuerpo de su joven príncipe, en especial sus labios que siempre terminaban lastimados, demasiado rojos, demasiado hermosos. — ¿Estas tratando de mantener su inocencia?

Tygra se sonrojo al escuchar esa pregunta, tal vez era un absurdo, pero no quería que supieran lo que estaban haciendo, mucho menos que le dijeran a Lion-O lo que habían visto. — Puedo complacerte de otra manera…

Grune sonrió al escuchar esa respuesta, pero no creía que Tygra estuviera ofreciéndole gratificarlo sexualmente con esa hermosa boca suya. — ¿De qué forma?

Tygra cerró los ojos, se sentía humillado al ofrecer el mismo esa clase de favor y tragando saliva, sintiendo que repentinamente su garganta estaba muy seca respondió. — Con mi boca… pero a cambio no me dejaras marcas…

Grune asintió complacido al darse cuenta que su príncipe si le estaba ofreciendo lo que esperaba desde la primera vez que vio sus dulces labios — ¿No pensé que sabrías como hacer eso?

Tygra le respondió con molestia, inseguro de cómo proseguir. — Sabes que no… no lo sé…

Grune se recargo en las rocas que antes había ocupado su joven amante, dejando al descubierto su sexo que colgaba en espera de la boca de su príncipe. — Pero siempre has sido un alumno aplicado, se que aprenderás…

Abrió las piernas señalando el punto en donde esperaba que Tygra se hincara, su príncipe siguió sus órdenes y se acomodo entre las piernas del mayor, respirando hondo, sosteniéndose en sus rodillas. — Siempre me pregunte como se sentirían tus labios alrededor de mi hombría…

Tygra comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión, de todas formas notarían su ausencia y ya habían visto esa clase de marcas. — Parece que por fin lo sabré y por tu propia voluntad.

Grune casi inmediatamente noto que Tygra estaba cambiando de idea. — Podemos regresar a las tiendas… allí podrías recostarte y permitir que te de placer…

Tygra escuchaba sus palabras con atención, Grune sabía que comprendía lo que le estaba diciendo, aun así debía ser claro con él. — Aunque eres demasiado ruidoso y aquello formularía muchas más preguntas todavía… si es que no nos ven.

Tygra abandonó las rodillas de Grune y se sostuvo de su cadera, quedando de frente con su erección. — O puedes decirles que somos amantes… no les mentirías.

Grune besando su frente pronuncio con una sonrisa, conociendo perfectamente cuál sería la respuesta de Tygra cuando dijera eso ultimo. — Que has traicionado a Lion-O.

Tygra separo una de sus manos de las caderas de Grune y la posó sobre la erección del tigre dientes de sable, tocándola como si creyera que de un momento a otro fuera a morderle. — No sería difícil de creer por la forma en la cual te has comportado…

Grune jadeo con ese ínfimo roce de su mano finalizando su amenaza. — Como evitaste que huyeran y tu nuevo uniforme… sólo llegarían a una conclusión lógica.

Tygra asintió, él también pensaría que había traicionado a Lion-O si estuviera en su lugar y relamiéndose los labios, tragando un poco de saliva acerco su rostro al sexo de Grune, quien casi inmediatamente lo sujeto del cabello guiándolo hacia él.

Tygra cerró los ojos y lamio tímidamente su sexo con la punta de su lengua.

Grune tenía que admitir que aquella sensación era mucho mejor de lo que jamás pudo imaginar, aun en sus más oscuros sueños.

Tener a su orgulloso príncipe de rodillas comenzando a darle placer era una recompensa por todo el esfuerzo que tuvo en su entrenamiento, no por nada se esmero en pulir sus habilidades, hasta que Claudius decidió cambiar la espada por un látigo y un guerrero por un clérigo.

Grune fijo su vista en la boca de su príncipe que seguía tratando de complacerlo, lamiendo su sexo y de vez en cuando colocando besos en su piel, todo el tiempo con los ojos cerrados.

Tygra no podría seguir con esa tarea, se daba cuenta que comenzaba a odiar cada segundo de aquello, no obstante, sabía que Grune no lo dejaría detenerse en ese momento.

Se alejo algunos centímetros respirando hondo e intento imaginarse a Lion-O en lugar de Grune el destructor, su melena roja en lugar del cabello hirsuto y negro del general, su pelaje suave sin cicatrices en vez de un cuerpo marcado con ellas.

Cerrando los ojos utilizando todo el control del cual disponía prosiguió con su tarea pensando e imaginando cuales serian las reacciones que su hermano tendría si volvía a verle y se encontraban en la misma posición.

Grune parecía ignorante de su esfuerzo, ya que en vez de reaccionar como lo hizo hace varios días, sonrió recargándose en las rocas, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, diciéndole. — Así es mi príncipe… no te detengas…

Tygra lamio su erección a todo lo largo al mismo tiempo que con sus manos comenzaba a masajear sus testículos de manera circular, como si tuviera dos pelotas en sus manos, enredando sus dedos en el pelaje un tanto más abundante de su vientre.

Su sexo respondía fervientemente a sus caricias, despertando con rapidez al sentir como Tygra engullía su erección intentando relajar su garganta, al principio se alejo sintiendo que era demasiado grande para él, sin embargo, en un segundo intento logro aceptar una buena parte de su hombría.

La cual chupo y succiono esperando que pronto llegara al clímax, Grune sabía lo que estaba tratando de hacer, pero no le importo, lo único que podía ver era que por fin su príncipe comenzaba a corresponder a su deseo.

Para Tygra el tiempo paso lentamente, sin embargo, el general no podía ser inmune a sus caricias y su sexo comenzaba a erguirse en su boca, preparándose para derramarse cuando el orgasmo estallara.

Unas gotas de semen comenzaron a brotar de su erección y Tygra intento alejarse, no deseaba tener esa sustancia dentro de su boca, pero Grune leyendo sus movimientos sostuvo su cabeza obligándolo a tragarse toda su semilla.

Tygra sentía que se asfixiaba pero relajando su garganta trago todo lo que Grune le dio, alejándose cuando por fin se derramo por completo en su boca, de la cual cayeron algunas gotas blancuzcas.

Grune se dejo caer en el agua, sentándose en el fondo, respirando hondo al mismo tiempo que permitía que el calor relajara sus músculos.

Tygra inmediatamente se limpio los labios con el agua caliente y soporto los incontrolables deseos de volver el estomago, recuperando su aliento, escuchando como le decían. — Eso fue maravilloso…

Tygra volteo en otra dirección sin responder a ese alago, cerrando los ojos se pregunto qué estaría haciendo Lion-O a esa hora, escuchando como Grune le comentaba, acercándose a él, sentándolo de un solo movimiento en sus piernas. — No pienses en él, cuando sepa lo que has hecho conmigo ya no te querrá…

Tygra se mordió el labio al escuchar esas palabras, ese era uno de sus mayores temores y sabía que Grune tenía razón, no habría forma en la cual su hermano podría perdonarle por su debilidad, mucho menos continuar deseándolo cuando ya no tenía nada que ofrecerle.

Grune se había encargado de mancillar cada parte de su cuerpo, dejando sus marcas y su esencia en el. — Sólo me tienes a mí…

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Oficialmente esta historia se ha vuelto un Lion-o/Tygra…

Oficialmente y con solo un voto en contra Grune tendrá primero al príncipe.

Otra pregunta… ¿Quieren que Lion-O encuentre consuelo en los brazos de Cheetara?

Hasta el momento tenemos 4 en contra y 3 a favor.

También les pido que vayan y voten en el poll, en mi página de usuario de fanfiction net, me harán la persona más feliz del mundo. 

Saludos.


	13. Chapter 13

Avaricia

Capítulo 13.

Lion-O se encontraba sentado enfrente de las llamas, el fuego repiqueteaba y aunque su guardia había terminado algunas horas antes no podía dormir, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos veía el rostro de su hermano y estaba seguro de dos cosas, la primera que estaba vivo, la segunda que estaba sufriendo.

Panthro y Cheetara intentaban convencerlo de que había muerto, que desear que no lo estuviera no lo traería de regreso y que lo mejor era aceptar la realidad, esas fueron las palabras del general, ella se limitaba a mirarle con lastima.

Sólo Snarf parecía creerle cuando le decía que debían ser fuertes, que pronto sabrían algo de él y en menos tiempo lo volverían a ver, aun así creer que estaba vivo no era lo mismo que saberlo.

Cada día que pasaba le pedía al espíritu de Jaga que le diera una señal, a su padre, a su madre, aun a Leo, pero cada noche se iba a dormir sin ver esa señal, sin saber de cierto si aun estaba vivo ni mucho menos en donde estaba.

Era casi como si estuviera aferrándose a un fantasma, una simple ilusión que él se había creado para no perder las esperanzas.

Pero Jaga le había dicho que seguía vivo y él jamás le había mentido, no obstante, su espíritu estaba en el libro del augurio, no era posible que supiera si su hermano seguía con vida.

¿De qué forma lo haría? ¿Cómo podría saber si su hermano estaba vivo? ¿Era suficiente guiarse por una corazonada? Tantas preguntas que no sabía cómo responder y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Panthro le diría que no lo era, Cheetara trataría de confortarlo pero no entendería lo que sentía, como hacerlo si ninguno de ellos había sufrido la desaparición de la persona que amaba, sin saber si seguía con vida o no.

No sabía quién era peor, Panthro negándose a creer que su hermano seguía vivo o Cheetara pensando que tal vez podría hacerle olvidar lo que había perdido.

Ya no era lo mismo y no sabía cómo poder explicarlo.

Cuando su hermano era una constante en su vida tenía ánimos para continuar, para escuchar las insinuaciones de la clérigo y hasta responderlas, no había nada que pudiera detenerlo, tenía esperanzas para poder continuar.

Lion-O suspiro sintiendo que perdía toda esperanza, todo deseo de seguir adelante, no entendía porque de pronto ya no tenía fuerza para seguir con su misión a pesar de que una voz que se parecía demasiado a la suya le instaba a continuar, a seguir adelante sin importarle los obstáculos que enfrentaría. — Tienes la apariencia de alguien que ha perdido algo importante…

Conocía esa voz, ese era el Drifter, a quien pensó jamás volvería a ver, quien le ayudo a recuperar la espada del augurio cuando parecía imposible, el cual tenía dos espadas menos en la espalda.

El forjador de espadas le miro con esa apariencia impenetrable y finalizo sentándose frente a él, ignorando a los otros dos Thunderianos que dormían junto a una maquina de color gris. — otra vez.

Lion-O inmediatamente dejo de mirarlo posando su vista en el fuego que le recordaba el pelaje rojizo de Tygra, las llamas que habían consumido su cuerpo hace más de una semana.

Drifter observo el fuego y le comento sosteniendo entre sus dedos la varita de junto. — Pero creo que yo lo encontré, o tal vez no…

Lion-O inmediatamente recupero algo de la esperanza perdida y le pregunto al conejo esperando que no estuviera jugando con su cordura, no soportaría estar equivocado con la respuesta que recibiría. — ¿Tygra? ¿Tygra está vivo?

Drifter comento, ya que esa era la primera vez que escuchaba el nombre del tigre que decía ser el hermano de un león, quien le pidió que buscara a dicho león en un poblado un tanto alejado de ese sitio. — Así que ese es su nombre…

Lion-O sonrió al escuchar esa respuesta, su corazón comenzaba a latir de nuevo al igual que sentía como la esperanza regresaba a su cuerpo cansado, recuperando la fuerza para continuar. — Pero… ¿cómo lo sabes?

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta inmediata Lion-O sujeto a Drifter por los brazos diciéndole, intentando obligarle a decirle más. — ¿Dónde está Tygra?

Drifter le respondió moviendo sus orejas de un lado a otro, escuchando que los dos Thunderianos comenzaban a despertar, sintiendo lastima por el joven león por lo que estaba a punto de decirle. — Lo vi hace apenas tres… no, fueron cinco días.

Lion-O asintió soltando al vagabundo, sentándose en el suelo, habían pasado cinco días desde la última vez que lo vieron, dos días antes de la fecha en la que debían llegar al punto de reunión acordado antes de ser emboscados. — ¿Dónde?

Drifter le dijo recargándose en una de sus rodillas, respirando hondo, esperando que la impaciencia del león pudiera ser controlada. — En las montañas nevadas, estaba en el interior de una jaula que llevaba un grupo de lagartos…

En ese momento Lion-O sintió que el peso del mundo caía sobre sus hombros, no había ninguna razón para mantenerlo con vida a menos que ese grupo de lagartos fuera la infantería de Grune. — Con él estaban dos pequeños de su especie, me dijo que te dijera que estaban vivos, que estaban bien y que no te preocuparas por ellos, que se verían en el punto de reunión…

Cheetara pronuncio en ese momento, sentándose junto a Lion-O, colocando una mano en su hombro. — Lion-O…

Lion-O se levanto del suelo diciéndole furioso, de la misma forma en la cual actúo poco después de abandonar Thundera, mesándose el cabello, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para intentar controlar la bilis que subía por su garganta. — ¡Les dije que estaba vivo! ¡Que debíamos esperar!

Panthro en ese momento fue quien hablo diciéndole con seriedad. — No podíamos esperar, no sabemos si él sigue preso o nos ha traicionado.

Drifter parecía sorprendido al escuchar las palabras del thunderiano de piel azul, mucho más sorprendido por el dolor que pudo notar en las facciones de la mujer y la desesperación en el rostro de Lion-O. — ¡El nunca lo haría!

Panthro le dijo entonces cruzándose de brazos, recordando que él mismo de haberle dicho que Grune los traicionaría hubiera creído que solo eran locuras, que las personas que se atrevían a decir dichas palabras no eran más que mentirosos que intentaban difamarlo. — Tu hermano me hizo jurarle que cumplirías tu misión, que no permitiría que arriesgaras todo por él.

Lion-O se dio la vuelta agitado, esas eran las palabras que Tygra utilizaría, aun después de su confesión seguía dudando de él. — ¿De qué hablas?

Panthro le respondió casi inmediatamente, sin mostrar ninguna clase de piedad por él, no era la clase de persona que andaba con rodeos. — Cuando era un cachorro Grune le regalo a Tygra un collar dorado con una media luna, Tygra le temía y me hizo jurarle que no permitiría que cayeras por su culpa.

Cheetara nuevamente se acerco a él diciéndole. — El collar vuelve a quien lo porta en un…

Lion-O le respondió apretando los dientes, maldiciéndose en voz baja por su decisión de continuar su camino cuando obviamente debió seguir el rastro que lo llevaría en dirección de su hermano. — ¡Se lo que hace! ¡Yo lo vi actuar!

El solo imaginarse a Tygra actuando como lo hizo Tygus lo aterro, mirarlo a los ojos para no ser reconocido, observarle seguir las ordenes de Grune como un fiel esclavo, mirarlo entregarse a ese traidor, pelear contra él cuando diera la orden.

Aquello lo volvería loco de dolor, cerrando los ojos intento controlarse, pero no podía hacerlo, sentía que su corazón comenzaba a desquebrajarse y la misma voz que se le parecía pronunciaba en su mente.

"No lo dejes ganar, no permitas que eso pase"

Repentinamente la visión de la espada se aclaro para Lion-O, era el mismo collar, el mismo que porto Tygus, el cual estaba en las manos de Grune el destructor, su hermano bien podría ser para ese momento solo una cascara vacía.

Drifter sentía que estaba observando una discusión intima, que no debía estar presente, aun así ver al joven león sin esperanza alguna, verlo convertirse en lo que fue por tanto tiempo le era imposible y pronuncio intentando ser escuchado — No la tenía en su cuello… puedo estar equivocado pero no parecía tener joyería alguna.

Lion-O sintió que podía respirar otra vez, aun así, tuvo que estar seguro que no le estaban mintiendo. — ¿Estás seguro?

El conejo asintió con una sonrisa en los labios diciéndole poco después, borrándola de su rostro, recordando haber visto a otro Thunderiano salir de una tienda. — Sí, estoy seguro, pero también vi a otro Thunderiano con un diente muy largo… no me dijo su nombre pero estoy seguro que era quien lideraba al ejercito de lagartos.

Lion-O y Panthro pronunciaron al mismo tiempo. — ¡Grune!

El general se pregunto sí es que Grune ya lo había apresado porque no tenía puesto el collar, que ganaba con mantenerlo consigo si sabía que Tygra no correspondía a sus atenciones, nunca lo hizo en realidad.

A menos que siguiera pensando que podía seducirlo, que sus sentimientos, tan torcidos como podían serlo fueran reales, aquello debía ser una locura, sin embargo, era la única explicación que encontraba, la única lógica al menos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que los sentimientos de Grune pudieran ser reales Panthro también sabía que para ese momento su antiguo amigo habría destruido una parte del joven seguro de sí mismo.

Lo había visto antes, la persona que sufría esa clase de tortura, aun el guerrero más fuerte no podía salir ileso, con cada día que pasaba en sus garras algo del príncipe que conocían se perdía, tal vez para siempre.

Lion-O no quiso pensar en lo que podría estar sufriendo su hermano en las garras de esa bestia, su único consuelo era que estaba vivo y que podrían llegar a él, que aun había tiempo de salvarlo. — ¿Te dijo algo más?

Drifter se levanto del suelo en donde había estado observando la discusión de los Thunderianos y le respondió a Lion-O. — No hubo tiempo, la cerradura de la jaula parecía impenetrable y aunque intente abrirla no pude hacerlo… no sé porque, pero quería que lo supieras…

Lion-O le respondió tratando de formar una sonrisa, aunque sabía que su hermano estaba preso en las asquerosas garras de Grune aun vivía, eso debía ser suficiente por el momento. — Gracias, parece que cada vez que pierdo algo importante me ayudas a recuperarlo…

Los ojos negros de Drifter se abrieron, sus cejas imitaron la sorpresa que sentía y repentinamente una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, parecía que el león había recuperado la esperanza. — Tengo que irme… aun no termino mi tarea de regresar estas espadas a sus legítimos dueños Lion-O…

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Mientras tanto Tygra se encontraba recostado en una cama tratando de recuperarse, esa noche Grune había sido especialmente efusivo, dejándolo exhausto y adolorido.

Esperaba que como cada mañana el general ya le hubiera dejado solo, descansando para que pudiera recuperarse de una pesada noche como la anterior, pero esta vez había permanecido a su lado.

Tygra pensaba que estaba dormido pero cuando sintió que sus dedos comenzaban a recorrer cada una de sus rayas, al mismo tiempo que besaba su espalda, justo en medio de los hombros suspiro molesto.

Grune sabía que estaba despierto y al escuchar su suspiro le pregunto. — ¿Sabes cuantas rayas tienes?

Tygra le respondió casi inmediatamente sin atreverse a retirarse creyendo que aquello solo provocaría que el general quisiera repetir lo que había pasado la noche anterior, cada terrible noche desde su llegada a ese campamento. — No es algo que me preocupe…

Grune se rio al escuchar esa pregunta y sentándose en la cama le respondió. — Yo siempre me pregunte cuantas rayas tenías, pero ya no tengo que hacerlo mi príncipe, porque ya lo sé…

Tygra se reacomodo en la cama, abrazando la misma almohada que había utilizado para silenciarse, cerrando los ojos con cansancio tratando de ignorar cuantas veces ese mismo hombre se preocupo en saber cuántas rayas tenía su cuerpo, mucho menos desde que edad lo deseaba, comprendiendo que desde su adolescencia su mentor pensaba en la forma de poseerlo, aun en los momentos en los cuales pensó encontrar apoyo en un amigo. — Eso es algo que tampoco deseaba saber Grune…

Grune sonriendo le susurro al oído, recorriendo una de las rayas que tenía cerca de sus caderas en donde también podía verse un moretón, el cual acababa de hacerle hacia pocas horas. — Levántate, no está bien que duermas todo el día mi príncipe…

Tygra se levanto de la cama preguntándole estirando su cuello, ignorando como lo había hecho hasta el momento la familiaridad con la cual le trataba Grune, como se acostumbraba a sus caricias y a obedecer sus órdenes. — ¿Qué se supone que puedo hacer?

Grune se rasco el estomago con pereza, bostezando, poco después estiro su brazo para tomar su armadura respondiéndole al mismo tiempo que Tygra recogía su ropa. — Estaba pensando en realizar algo de calentamiento.

Tygra asintió respondiéndole con sorna sin mostrarle ninguna clase de respeto, en el día no lo hacía y no habría poder alguno que le obligara a ello, aunque en las noches tuviera que morderse la lengua para no decir lo que realmente pensaba de toda esa pesadilla. — Bien por ti, pero yo que se supone que puedo hacer…

Grune al ver que terminaba de abrochar los botones de su armadura le respondió cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, arqueando una ceja, observando fijamente a su amante. — Yo no te elegí solo por que seas bonito mi príncipe…

Tygra cerró los ojos, estaba enfadado, esa mañana se sentía demasiado irascible para poder fingir que no le molestaba estar encerrado en una misma tienda con su captor, como si esperara que una tormenta estuviera a punto de estallar, conto hasta diez y después le respondió caminando en su dirección. — Me atrevería a decir que lo hiciste solo porque soy el hijo de mi padre.

Grune acariciando su mejilla le respondió con paciencia, haciendo que Tygra se preguntara si su antiguo mentor realmente creía las patrañas que estaba diciendo, las que decía día y noche cuando estaban a solas, aun enfrente de los mellizos. — No, lo hice por que eras fuerte además de hermoso, también eres inteligente… sin embargo, aun las personas inteligentes se niegan a ver la verdad.

Tygra se soltó casi inmediatamente, lo único bueno de compartir el lecho con Grune era que en esos momentos mostraba quien era él y dejaba de torturarlo con sus mentiras, cuantas veces tendría que decirlas para que comprendiera que no las creía. — ¿Cuál verdad podría ser esa?

Grune le respondió inmediatamente, mirándolo de tal forma que Tygra se pregunto si acaso podía entrar en su mente, porque temía que tal vez Lion-O ni siquiera hubiera intentado buscarlo, que tal vez así sentía un peso menos sobre sus hombros, no tendría que cargar con él ni con los mellizos que se negó a llevar consigo en un principio, pero negando aquellas suposiciones como nada más que una locura se limito a escucharlo. — A Lion-O tu no le importas, si lo hicieras ya te estaría buscando pero no lo hace porque sabe que mientras sigas con vida puedes intentar reclamar la corona para ti.

Tygra le pregunto en ese momento arqueando una ceja, escuchando como los elementos comenzaban a inquietarse. — Eso dices ahora, pero sé que tú quieres ser rey y nunca lo serás.

Grune le respondió casi inmediatamente. — Cuando Mum-Ra tenga el poder yo seré rey de Thundera y tú serás…

Tygra le interrumpió sintiendo que el cabello de su nuca comenzaba a erizarse por la molestia que sentía, no sería su consorte, ni su esposo, ni siquiera su general, lo que único que era para Grune era un esclavo. — No te atrevas…

Grune riéndose finalizo con superioridad escuchando como los elementos comenzaban a repiquetear enfurecidos. — Tú serás mi mano derecha, mi consorte, un general en mi armada y juntos gobernaremos con mano de hierro.

Tygra se olvido por un momento del control que había mostrado hasta ese momento y le respondió enseñándole los dientes, frunciendo la nariz en una clara muestra de desagrado, bajando las orejas como por reflejo. — Querrás decir que cuando seas rey seré tu esclavo y esperaras que no solo uses mi cuerpo, sino también mi mente, pero déjame decirte que esa le pertenece a mi verdadero rey y que tú nunca tendrás más que lo que puedas arrebatarme.

Grune apretó los dientes furioso e intento utilizar su estatura para amedrentar al príncipe, quien parecía estar a punto de saltar en su dirección de un momento a otro. — ¡Yo seré tu rey!

Tygra comenzó a reírse en ese momento diciéndole cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. — Nunca serás mi rey, no eres más que un carcelero.

Grune le respondió levantando su mano como si quisiera golpear su rostro, Tygra a diferencia de la primera y única vez que le golpeo inmediatamente coloco sus brazos enfrente de su pecho, en una postura claramente defensiva. — ¡Guarda silencio!

Tygra logro esquivar el golpe que Grune dio en su contra e inmediatamente agachándose se lanzo en su contra, tecleándolo, quince días siendo un prisionero sumiso eran más de lo que podía soportar.

Grune en el suelo respondió cambiando sus posiciones casi inmediatamente, sosteniendo sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, estaba molesto pero al mismo tiempo sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a excitarse, estaba cansado de tratar con una cascara de su príncipe, a este lo prefería iracundo, desobediente, no sumiso y silencioso — ¿Me estas retando?

Tygra le respondió hundiendo su rodilla en sus partes, con los dientes apretados, sintiendo como el peligro seguía acercándose, en su interior una parte de si mismo deseaba irse, otra parte esconderse y una tercera enfrentar el peligro que lo asechaba con forma de media luna. — Pensé que querías entrenar… o sólo tenías frío.

Grune lo dejo ir apretando los dientes, así que eso era, Tygra había aceptado su propuesta y la estaba utilizando como una simple excusa para vengarse, por que se negaba a comprender que lo amaba. — ¿A menos que quieras utilizarme como saco de golpear? Otra vez…

Grune se levanto del suelo y observo a Tygra, quien seguía con la misma postura defensiva, pero no había salido de la tienda. — Claro que no.

Tygra asintió y le pregunto, teniendo la excusa perfecta para cobrarse todo lo que le había hecho hasta ese momento, sintiendo que un rugido amenazaba con devorar su corazón al mismo tiempo que se imaginaba un par de ojos azules llenos de dolor. — ¿A dónde quieres hacerlo?

Grune le señalo la puerta diciéndole tronando su cuello, estirando los músculos de su cuerpo para prepararse para la que sabia seria un enfrentamiento muy interesante, por fin podría ver que tanto había mejorado su príncipe, comprobar su agilidad, fuerza y velocidad. — Afuera mi príncipe.

Tygra asintió y salió primero observando al mismo camaleón que le entrego la carta, el cual se había encargado de cuidar que los mellizos no escaparan, el que parecía que tenia algunos cuantos moretones nuevos. — Sin armas y utilizando todas nuestras habilidades.

Grune al escuchar que su príncipe intentaba poner las reglas le respondió con una gran sonrisa, informándole a sus lagartos. — Esto es solo una práctica, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se interponga.

Tygra al ver que los mellizos estaban en el interior de una celda, en la misma jaula que los habían encarcelado durante los mismos quince días que lo estaban volviendo loco le dijo a Grune. — ¿Qué pasa si gano? ¿Habrá represalias?

Grune le respondió alejándose lo suficiente de su príncipe, quien hizo lo mismo, imitando sus movimientos, al haber sido su maestro conocía la mayor parte de ellos. — ¿Quién dice que vas a ganar tu?

Tygra gruño al escuchar esa respuesta y recordando el entrenamiento de Grune sabía que tenía que mantener la calma, pero al mismo tiempo no podía darse el lujo de controlar su fuerza.

Grune al ver que Tygra comenzaba a caer presa de la furia le respondió esta vez, esperando que su joven amante realizara el primer golpe. — Nada, no habrá represalias de ningún tipo, lucha como si realmente me odiaras.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Panthro solicito la siguiente guardia, necesitaba pensar en las dos promesas que había hecho, Claudius le hizo prometerle que no permitiría que Grune lastimara a su hijo, Tygra que no permitiría que Lion-O arriesgara su misión por su culpa.

Al principio pensó que Tygra había perdido la vida junto a los cachorros en ese bosque en llamas, ahora que sabía que no era de esa forma necesitaba meditar que era lo mejor, que promesa debía cumplir.

Si estaba dispuesto a cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a Tygra la última vez que hablaron y seguir adelante con su fuerza dividida a la mitad, por lo tanto también las oportunidades que tenían para finalizarla o ignorar esa promesa y cumplir la que le hizo a su difunto amigo.

La cual ya había roto porque comprendía que para ese momento el joven príncipe habría sido violado por Grune más de una vez, probablemente cada noche si el comportamiento del tigre dientes de sable era alguna indicación de lo que le deparaba.

Aun así tenía tiempo para enmendar su terrible error al no escuchar al rey, quien como Claudius siempre le dijo tenía una conexión invisible con su hermano, la cual no podía ser rota sin importar sus esfuerzos.

Era obvio que el destino había deseado que sus caminos se cruzaran y Panthro no podía sino imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si el padre de Tygra no hubiera muerto demasiado joven, dejando a su hijo huérfano.

Probablemente para ese momento ya serian compañeros.

En verdad estaban subestimando a Grune como Tygra lo había dicho, al separarlos, aunque no fuera planeado por el general de las fuerzas de Mum-Ra, no solo tuvo lo que siempre había deseado del tigre sino que pudo al mismo tiempo dividir sus fuerzas, con ello la posibilidad de recuperar las piedras.

Se daba cuenta que su enfoque estaba equivocado porque su decisión de mantener su promesa estaba basada en lo que sus ojos creyeron ver, Tygra y los mellizos estaban muertos, no obstante al saber que seguían con vida debían replantear el problema.

Necesitaban toda la ayuda que podrían obtener y por el momento esta tenía la forma de un tigre y dos mellizos, a quienes debían rescatar del campamento de los lagartos.

Al juzgar por la dirección en la cual estaban viajando era casi como si estuvieran recorriendo por segunda ocasión el camino que los llevo a la pirámide de Mum-Ra, en donde Grune termino de perderse.

Nunca podrían alcanzarlos a pie, Panthro lo sabía, sin embargo, con el tanque no tardarían más de cinco días en llegar a esa posición, lo que significaba que los alcanzarían en aproximadamente diez días de viaje continuo.

Si querían lograrlo debían partir en ese momento, sin demoras de cualquier tipo, lo único que tenía que hacer era decirle a Lion-O que le ayudaría con su misión suicida si encontraban la forma de ingresar al campamento.

Necesitaban una estrategia, alguna forma para poder detener el avance de los lagartos, el cual se mostraba en un elemento climático de las montañas, los reptiles de sangre fría serían mucho más lentos en la nieve, disminuyendo su ventaja.

Repentinamente escucho como decían en voz baja al mismo tiempo que la bola de pelo rojizo chillaba intentando convencer a su dueño de llevarle consigo. — Quédate aquí… es demasiado peligroso para que vayas Snarf…

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que caían sobre sus cabezas como sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente, el miedo de los mellizos al ver que Tygra se enfrentaría a Grune, la desesperación que se estaba comiendo la cordura del príncipe Thunderiano y la voracidad del general comenzaron a caer con toda su fuerza.

Relámpagos comenzaron a iluminar el cielo con estruendosa magnitud, los lagartos les observaban sorprendidos, muchos de ellos esperaban que Grune fuera derrotado, muchos otros sentían lastima por el joven que hasta ese momento había sido quien recibía lo peor de la ira del Thunderiano, muchos otros esperaban que los dos gatos se destruyeran mutuamente.

Khamai comenzaba a sentir una profunda pena por el joven tigre, él mejor que nadie había visto la clase de trato que recibía y estaba seguro que no era el trato que un guerrero merecía, no importando que este fuera un simple gato.

Los mellizos al ver que Grune y Tygra se enfrentarían en un combate pensaron que tal vez el mayor se había rebelado, pero no podían estar seguros, tal vez solo sería un enfrentamiento.

Tygra al ver su mirada y recordar las palabras de Mum-Ra le dijo a Grune, esperando que aceptara esa propuesta, aunque bien sabía que el destructor no cumpliría con su palabra. — Si te gano los dejaras ir, los mellizos podrán marcharse.

Grune asintió, podía jurar lo que quisiera, Tygra no podía ganarle, no había forma en la cual lo hiciera. — Sólo ellos, tú no te irás…

Tygra le respondió caminando un paso a la derecha al mismo tiempo que Grune lo hacía a la siquiera, ambos habían empezado a medirse, buscando el momento oportuno para atacar. — No me dejarías ir, pero ellos no son importantes para ti y puedes decirle a Mum-Ra que los perdiste o fueron asesinados.

Grune le dijo entonces saltando en su dirección, intentando darle un puñetazo en el rostro, el cual esquivo con la gracia de los suyos, al mismo tiempo que intentaba darle un zarpazo en la espalda, el cual esquivo a tiempo para intentar sostenerlo de aquel brazo. — Si tu ganas ellos podrán irse, pero si yo gano tu aceptaras que tengo razón…

Tygra inmediatamente respondió dándole una patada en el rostro, girando en el aire para intentar darle otro nuevo golpe, esta vez Grune lo sostuvo del talón y lo lanzo en contra del suelo, azotándolo una vez para después dar varias vueltas sobre sí mismo y aventarlo contra un par de barriles.

Los barriles no soportaron el fuerte golpe y se reventaron dejando caer varias piedras de Thundrilium, las cuales brillaron de color rosado al mismo tiempo que cortaron la piel de Tygra.

Tygra inmediatamente se levanto de un salto y corrió en su dirección, esquivando el primer golpe, pasando justo por debajo de sus piernas, para golpearlo justo detrás de sus rodillas, derribándolo al suelo.

Grune respondió sosteniéndolo del cabello, Tygra maldijo en voz alta y sosteniéndose del brazo del general utilizo la fuerza de sus piernas para soltarse, un mechón de cabello fue desprendido por la fuerza, quedándose en las manos del tigre dientes de sable.

Grune lo dejo caer al suelo e inmediatamente le dijo, orgulloso de él, como si aquello no fuera más que un simple juego. — ¡Eres asombroso!

Tygra era mucho más rápido y ágil que Grune, pero este era mucho más fuerte y experimentado, así que si lograba inmovilizarlo o aplicar un golpe en el momento adecuado el tigre sabía que sería derrotado.

Grune estaba excitado, la fuerza y agilidad de su príncipe seguían siendo sus mejores atributos, era hermoso verlo pelear, ese fuego interno brillaba como nunca antes, sus ojos dorados, sus dientes, cada parte de su cuerpo decía que estaba hecho para ser venerado.

Tygra se relamió los labios e inmediatamente golpeo dos veces a Grune en el rostro, el tigre dientes de sable retrocedió varios pasos y cuando el tercer golpe iba a impactarse en su cuerpo, una de sus enormes manos sostuvieron su brazo, doblando de una manera casi imposible.

Tygra no pudo evitar quejarse e intento girar su cuerpo para liberarse de la llave, lográndolo cuando su pierna se impacto en la pantorrilla de Grune, el tigre dientes de sable lo soltó, pero inmediatamente le propino un golpe en la espalda con los dos puños cerrados, derribándolo en el suelo.

Un hilito de sangre comenzó a brotar de los labios de su príncipe, quien intento levantarse pero fue inútil, ya que inmediatamente Grune estaba a su lado y sin piedad alguna comenzó a pisotearlo en la espalda, hundiéndolo en un charco de lodo que se había formado algunos minutos antes.

Los mellizos gritaron desesperados desde la jaula en donde estaban encerrados y Tygra al escucharlos se giro tan rápido que pudo esquivar el ultimo pisotón, pero no así la patada que le siguió, rompiéndole una costilla.

Tygra grito por culpa del dolor, se giro en el suelo sosteniéndose el costado y se levanto, el agua hacia que sus ropas se pegaran a su piel, apenas podían verse por la fuerza con la cual caía la lluvia sobre sus cabezas.

Muchos de los lagartos estaban animados, los pequeños aterrorizados de ver como lastimaban a Tygra, comprendiendo por vez primera el comportamiento del mayor, si hubieran intentando huir habrían muerto, lo único que había hecho todo ese tiempo era mantenerlos seguros, Grune era invencible.

Grune casi no había recibido daño alguno, solo Panthro con su fuerza descomunal podía darle batalla, pero no su príncipe que si bien era ágil no era tan fuerte como para poder enfrentársele.

Tygra respirando hondo intento calmar su enojo y corrió en dirección de Grune, intentando barrerse con ayuda del agua, lográndolo e inmediatamente lo sostuvo por detrás de la espalda, aplicando una llave alrededor de su cuello.

Grune respondió a esa llave golpeando el costado de Tygra con su codo, estrellándolo varias veces contra los postes que mantenían las tiendas fijas a pesar de los elementos, sintiendo como en respuesta su príncipe apretaba su cuello con aun más fuerza.

De un momento a otro decidió dejarse caer de espaldas contra lo que sabía eran varias cajas con provisiones, Tygra lo soltó al caer sobre ellas cuando un trozo de Thundrilium de los que habían caído al suelo se encajo en su costado.

Grune retrocedió varios pasos sobándose el cuello y volvió a patear el costado de Tygra con fuerza.

Ignorando todo el dolor que sentía intento levantarse nuevamente tras quitarse el pedazo de cristal, sin embargo, el general sabía que no aceptaría su derrota tan fácilmente, repentinamente sintió que los monstruosos brazos del tigre dientes de sable rodeaban su cintura.

Tygra intento liberarse cuando la presión comenzó a aumentar, golpeando y arañando la piel descubierta, perdiendo la respiración con forme avanzaba el tiempo, si no se soltaba pronto perdería el conocimiento.

Grune creyéndose victorioso le dijo apretando con mayor fuerza. — Ríndete…

Tygra grito casi sin poder respirar, sintiendo que sus costillas comenzaban a quebrarse. — ¡Jamás!

Grune al ver que Tygra no se rendiría con tanta facilidad apretó sus brazos con aun más fuerza, escuchando que una de sus costillas se fracturaba bajo la fuerza aplicada. — Eres un necio.

Tygra sonrió derrotado sintiendo que pronto perdería el conocimiento y repentinamente lo dejaron caer al suelo, pero únicamente con el motivo de sostenerlo del cuello con esos mismos brazos que podían partirlo a la mitad.

El tigre intento soltarse nuevamente sin éxito sintiendo que su cabeza se volvía ligera, que pronto perdería la conciencia, escuchando que le decían con placer, con tanto orgullo que le hizo sentir enfermo, odiar aun más a su captor. — ¡Ríndete!

Tygra le respondió antes de perder el sentido en los brazos de Grune, escuchando que los mellizos gritaban asustados, con la voz quebrada por culpa del llanto. — No…

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Su hermano estaba vivo, en los brazos de Grune, necesitaba de su ayuda más que nunca y él no lo abandonaría a su suerte, no permitiría que ese monstruo lo destruyera, solo Jaga sabría que le había hecho para ese momento, como lo obligaba a permanecer a su lado.

Había roto su promesa de no permitir que Grune lo lastimara, le había fallado a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, a quien siempre pensó estaría a su lado, aquello era lo natural, el orden justo de la naturaleza.

Desde que visitara el libro por segunda ocasión no había dejado de pensar en Leo, en la desesperación que sintió al ver a su amante olvidarlo, caer en los brazos de Mum-Ra y comportarse como si no le conociera.

No podía siquiera comenzar a comprender lo que sentía al ver a un soldado cariñoso y amable convertirse en un esclavo sumiso y adusto, como si se tratase de otra persona caminando en el cuerpo de quien amaba.

Tal vez por eso decían que había muerto, porque en cuestión de horas el capitán Tygus había desaparecido para convertirse en la mano derecha de Mum-Ra, en su mejor soldado, cuya lealtad era ciega.

Lion-O se preguntaba como sabia todo eso, de qué forma podía comprender con tanta claridad los sentimientos de Leo, la única razón era que como decían las leyendas que le contaba su padre el compartiera parte de la esencia vital del primer rey de Thundera.

Su misión era la misma, detener a Mum-Ra, obtener las piedras de poder, pero también pensaba que necesitaba realizar una misión mucho más personal aun, una que tenía que ver con su propio tigre.

Comenzaba a preguntarse que tanto de la leyenda era cierta, porque si él tenía algo de la esencia vital de Leo en su cuerpo en ese caso tal vez Tygra tuviera parte de la esencia vital de Tygus en su cuerpo.

¿Pero cómo saberlo? No había forma, eran solo suposiciones que realmente no tenían mucho sentido puesto que ya estaba decidido, a pesar de lo que sus compañeros le dijeran él buscaría a Tygra.

No podía permitir que su querido hermano fuera destruido por ese monstruo avaricioso, no quería pensar en eso pero sabía que para ese momento Grune ya debía haberlo lastimado, atreviéndose a tocar su pelaje con esas asquerosas manos, arrebatándole un pedazo de su alma que se prometía recuperaría aunque se tardara toda una vida.

Lion-O había tomado una decisión, ya no esperaría más tiempo y a pesar de haber decidido que continuarían con la búsqueda de las piedras sentía que era mucho más importante encontrar a su hermano.

Tomando algunas provisiones, guardándolas en una mochila decidió que era el momento de partir ordenándole a Snarf que aguardara en el campamento.

Las montañas heladas podían verse a lo lejos, se tardaría varios días en llegar a pie y la mitad de ellos si utilizaba el tanque, sin embargo sabía que Panthro no le permitiría arriesgar su misión por causa de su hermano.

Cuando dio el primer paso en dirección de las montañas heladas escucho que le decían con molestia, Panthro seguía despierto y lo había descubierto. — ¿A dónde se supone que vas?

Lion-O le respondió a Panthro con seguridad, ignorando la molestia en la voz del general ni su insistencia de no buscar a su hermano, ahora que tenía una prueba no veía porque tenía que esperar. — No intentes detenerme.

El saber que Tygra estaba apresado por Grune, que lo mantenía en una jaula durante el día y seguramente en su cama durante la noche lo hacía enfurecer, desesperarse con tanto ardor que no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que su corazón le había estado diciendo. — ¿Buscaras a Tygra?

Que su hermano seguía vivo y estaba sufriendo, por lo que le respondió al general, intentando hacerlo ver razón, hacerle comprender que tenía que buscar a Tygra sin importar que ocurriera. — ¡Grune lo está lastimando! ¡No puedo dejar que destruya a Tygra!… ¡Su lujuria está matando a mi hermano!

Panthro le pregunto entonces mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, estaba molesto, tan enojado como el día que piso una parte del tanque felino, cuando encontraron la mina de Thundrilium y a Grune por primera vez después de la caída de Thundera. — Lo sé… Grune piensa que ama a Tygra y que se ha ganado tenerlo.

Lion-O le pregunto entonces entrecerrando los ojos, jamás había estado tan molesto en su vida, se preguntaba por qué Panthro se negaría a ir por el cuándo sabía lo que le estaban haciendo. — ¿Amarlo? ¡Sí lo amara no le haría daño!

Panthro asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza, Lion-O tenía razón, lo que sintiera Grune por el joven príncipe no podía ser amor aunque su antiguo amigo lo pensara de esa forma, esa era una obsesión malsana, un sentimiento terrorífico disfrazado de afecto si no se daba cuenta que con sus acciones lo único que estaba logrando era destruir a la misma persona que decía amar. — Lo sé.

Lion-O ya no dijo nada más y comenzó a caminar en dirección de las montañas, ignorando la mirada preocupada de Panthro cuando le dijo. — No podemos ingresar en territorio hostil sin un plan Lion-O.

El rey de Thundera se quedo quieto inmediatamente, dio la vuelta sorprendido al ver que Panthro parecía molesto, pero que también le estaba diciendo que lo acompañaría. — Debemos pensar en alguna forma para entrar en un campamento de lagartos, si es que los llegamos a encontrar en donde ese vagabundo nos dijo que estaban.

Lion-O no pudo creer lo que estaba escuchando, Panthro le había dicho que buscar a Tygra era una locura, porque ahora parecía dispuesto a ayudarle. — ¿Me ayudaras?

Panthro le dijo recordando la promesa que le hizo a Claudius. — Le hice una promesa a tu padre hace mucho tiempo.

Lion-O le pregunto sonriendo, si Panthro estaba dispuesto a ayudarle no seria tan difícil rescatar a su hermano. — ¿Qué promesa?

Panthro le respondió mirando el cielo, recordando el día que vio como Grune intentaba besar a Tygra cuando estaban a solas, poco antes de su partida de Thundera, cuando Claudius le hizo jurar que no permitiría que su amigo lastimara a su cachorro de ninguna manera. — Le prometí que no permitiría que Tygra fuera lastimado…

Flash Back.

Poco después de confrontar a Grune por su comportamiento inapropiado visito a Claudius, el rey estaba sentado en su trono, con la mirada fija en algún punto en el infinito.

Al escuchar como entraba le pregunto casi inmediatamente, aunque no podía llamarse pregunta a las palabras que pronuncio, seguro que había visto lo mismo que él, que sus preocupaciones no eran infundadas. — Has constatado lo que te dije, el comportamiento impropio de Grune.

Panthro asintió, diciéndole con cierta molestia, era ofensivo que un hombre de su edad fijara su vista en una persona tan joven. — Grune trato de besar a Tygra…

Claudius asintió comentándole. — ¿Solo eso?

El general de piel azul no quiso saber que mas podría haber intentado hacer, era demasiado con ver que su amigo parecía haber perdido la razón y que deseaba a un adolecente. — Vine a decirte que acepto la tarea que nos has encomendado Claudius, no dejare que Grune esté a solas con el príncipe Tygra, sea mi amigo o no, lo que está haciendo no es correcto.

Claudius asintió preguntándole con molestia, recargado en el brazo izquierdo de su trono. — Me ha pedido su mano en más de una ocasión y parece no entender mis negativas, ni que mi hijo es demasiado joven para pensar en cualquier clase de relación.

Panthro le pregunto entonces cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho. — ¿Tygra lo sabe?

Claudius negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, respondiéndole a Panthro con pesar, a sabiendas de que no podía ordenarle alejarse de la persona que consideraba era su amigo. — No, no me creería si se lo dijera, pensaría que es otra forma de alejarlo de la espada…

Panthro no interrumpió a su amigo cuando este se levanto y caminando en dirección de la ventana prosiguió diciendo. — Le he informado que no será mi heredero y me temo que no ha entendido mis motivos, sé que si le ordenara que se aleje de él no me escucharía, es más, es un adolecente así que si le ordeno que abandone a Grune se acercara mucho mas a él, Tygra lo verá a mis espaldas… y yo no le facilitare a Grune el camino para la corrupción de mi primer hijo.

Aquellas palabras eran demasiado fuertes, casi como si Claudius temiera que Grune fuera capaz de abusar de su hijo, su amigo estaba confundido pero no pensaba que pudiera atreverse a violar a Tygra. — Esas palabras son muy fuertes.

Claudius le dijo entonces caminando en su dirección, el ceño fruncido, sus dientes apretados y el cabello de su melena mucho más hirsuto de lo habitual, el rey nunca había estado tan molesto. — Le he ordenado que se detenga y no me escucha, le he dicho una y otra vez que Tygra es muy joven, que le dé tiempo para madurar, sin embargo, sigue insistiendo en seducirlo...

Panthro asintió, la forma en la cual miraba al príncipe cada vez que tenía una oportunidad era demasiado inquietante. — Temo que pueda lastimar a Tygra pensando que esta haciendo lo correcto Panthro, que mi hijo lo ama, pero los dos sabemos que no lo amara jamás.

El general le pregunto entonces sorprendido, un tanto molesto, no era que defendiera el comportamiento indigno de Grune, no obstante no entendía como el rey podía estar tan seguro que Tygra no podría compartir sus sentimientos. — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Claudius le respondió dándole la espalda. — Lo sé, la espada me lo mostro…

Panthro tenía que saber que era aquello que vio la espada del augurio por lo que le pregunto. — ¿De qué estás hablando?

Claudius se levanto de su trono y camino en dirección de una de las ventanas, en donde vio que Tygra estaba practicando con su látigo, esmerándose por complacerlo como suponía que sería su deber. — Los vi a ambos no hace mucho tiempo, la espada me mostro que Lion-O y Tygra serán inseparables en el futuro, cuando mi hijo sea rey…

Panthro no entendió el significado de la visión de Claudius, como podría si el rey no le estaba diciendo mucho. — Esa fue una de las razones por las cuales he decidido que Lion-O sea mi heredero…

Panthro estaba confundido, con la actitud de ambos thunderkittens cualquiera pensaría que Tygra sería el heredero, a menos que la espada lo hubiera rechazado, pero no creía que la ceremonia se hubiera realizado sin que él lo supiera. — Lion-O será un gran rey, pude verlo con la espada y Tygra será su consejero.

La pantera le pregunto un tanto confundido, no entendiendo porque Tygra no podía ser separado de Lion-O si se suponía que sería su consejero. — Pero eso como interfiere con el amor que pueda sentir por Grune…

Claudius al escuchar ese nombre se controlo para no emitir un rugido y le respondió a Panthro, después de todo esta misión era un favor de un amigo a otro, no la orden de un rey. — Se amaran… no solo serán rey y consejero o hermanos, ellos se amaran.

Panthro pronuncio casi inmediatamente. — Pero esta…

Claudius le dijo apretando el puño a su costado. — Lo sé, se que está prohibido y también se que no podre evitarlo… así que lo mejor es que los deje ser…

Panthro asintió, no le gustaba la idea de ver a los dos príncipes en una unión como esa, aunque muchos dirían que al ser lo que son estarían destinados a compartir su destino, porque después de todo el día que Tygra perdió a sus padres fue el mismo día que Lion-O nació. — ¿Crees que el gran rugido los haya puesto en el mismo camino?

Claudius asintió respondiéndole. — Yo creo que ellos desde antes de nuestro tiempo ya estaban destinados a estar juntos… el nacimiento de Lion-O, la muerte de su padre… todos los acontecimientos ocurrieron para que pudieran estar juntos.

Panthro asintió diciéndole. — Aun lo extrañas…

Claudius asintió, era difícil no hacerlo cuando su hijo con cada día que pasaba se le parecía cada vez más, el rey estaba seguro que cuando Tygra fuera un adulto sería muy atractivo, las chicas tendrían que cuidarse de sus encantos. — Siempre, pero hice lo que era correcto para Thundera… sólo espero que Lion-O no tenga que realizar el mismo sacrificio.

Panthro le juro en ese momento, hincándose en el suelo, colocando un brazo enfrente de su pecho, agachando la cabeza. — Te juro que protegeré a tu cachorro Claudius, que no permitiré que lo lastimen.

Claudius sonrió complacido diciéndole. — Sé que puedo confiar en ti mi viejo amigo, levántate… tengo que meditar un asunto importante.

Panthro sabía cual era ese asunto, a quien denominaría el dirigente de todo el ejército y tenía esperanzas de ser elegido, la decisión estaba entre él, Grune y Linx-O.

Flash Back.

Lion-O al saber que Panthro estaba con él supo que su rescate podía tener éxito, sólo faltaba saber cuál era la decisión de Cheetara, quien por alguna razón que Lion-O no comprendía temía que fuera a decir que no los ayudaría.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygra caminaba en un lugar como el que nunca había visto, era oscuro y siniestro, los soldados vestían uniformes extraños que no permitían que se vieran sus rostros, cada uno de ellos eran felinos, las paredes eran lisas con extrañas marcas rojas en ellas, divididas por secciones, si tuviera que describirlo lo haría como una pesadilla tecnológica.

No sabía hacia donde estaba caminando pero sí que debía llegar a una sala de mando, sus pasos eran lentos, calculados, eran aquellos que usaba una persona que se creía superior a los demás y al mismo tiempo creyera que se estaba formando alguna clase de traición en su contra.

De alguna manera que no podía comprender llego a su destino, el cual era una habitación con una plataforma circular en ella, cuatro estatuas yacían imponentes alrededor de una esfera roja, en la cual parecía que había una serie de triángulos del mismo color flotando en el aire.

Tygra se detuvo a la mitad de la habitación y escucho como le decían con sorpresa, una voz casi idéntica a la de su hermano, la cual parecía tan triste que por poco voltea a verle, sin embargo, no pudo.

Esa persona se acerco a él y sujetándolo de los brazos le obligo a mirarle diciéndole con algo que en un sueño distante podría llamarse esperanza. — ¡Tygus!

Tygra de haber podido arquearía una ceja, pero en vez de eso permaneció impávido viendo el dolor en los ojos azules de un león cuya melena comenzaba a formarse, quien parecía la viva imagen de Lion-O si tuviera algunos años más. — No me toques.

Esa no era la respuesta que estaba pensando, pero si fue la que salió de sus labios cuando los abrió, alejándose del león, soltándose de las ofensivas manos que se atrevían a tocarlo sin su permiso. — ¿Por qué Tygus? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

Tygra le respondió mirándolo fijamente, podía sentir un extraño dolor en su ojo derecho, el cual veía varios símbolos extraños en un velo rojizo. — No sé de qué estás hablando comandante…

Leo, su padre les había contado la historia de Leo cuando eran niños, el día que tuvieron una de las peores discusiones de su vida, cuando comenzaron a separarse cada vez más, ese día le dijo a su hermano que hubiera preferido marchar con Grune a quedarse en el palacio, ahora comprendía que tan estúpido había sido. — El no recuerda su pasado comandante…

Leo volteo en dirección de la voz, hizo un saludo con el brazo y se controlo para no mostrar la furia ni la tristeza que sentía. — Es como un sueño remoto…

Tygra sabía que el león estaba sufriendo porque conocía bien las expresiones de su hermano, cada mínimo gesto. — Lo único que conoce es la lealtad hacia mi… ¿No es cierto Tygus?

En ese momento sintió como una mano se posaba en su cabeza, acariciándole como si se tratase de una mascota, un gesto que no rechazo, sino por el contrario parecía recibir con agrado. — Mi Lord.

Tygra se giro sonriendo, ignorando al león que le miraba con anhelo y al dueño de la voz con odio profundo, pronunciando con gusto al escuchar esa voz en las sombras y ver un par de ojos rojos. — Tienes nueva información…

Tygra no pudo ver quien profería esa voz que le aterrorizaba, sin embargo, pensaba que ya le había escuchado antes no obstante no recordaba en donde, el cuarto era oscuro, como si la misma luz hubiera huido de él.

Al intentar moverse inmediatamente coloco una de sus manos sobre su costado quejándose cuando una de las costillas que se había roto durante el combate resintió el movimiento brusco.

En ese momento también pudo ver que había alguien más con él, un aura negra como la noche lo alerto, cada uno de sus sentidos gritaba por que huyera, diciéndole que aun era tiempo de unirse a su amado.

Ese alguien estaba sentado a su lado, observándolo fijamente, Tygra no necesitaba verlo para saber que estaba allí, intentando no realizar ningún movimiento brusco se volteo para ver quién era el intruso.

Dos ojos rojos le miraban en las sombras, Tygra aguzo la vista para poder verle mejor descubriendo una capa roja que en la oscuridad parecía estar confeccionada con sangre, debajo de la capa una piel azul como de pergamino se pegaba a un esqueleto, era Mum-Ra quien le miraba fijamente.

Tygra hubiera preferido mil veces que se tratara de Grune. — Esa demostración fue impresionante, estoy seguro que serás muy útil una vez que tengas puesto el collar.

Tygra llevo su mano a su cuello para cerciorarse que aquella atrocidad no colgara de su cuello, dándose cuenta que no era posible porque entonces su lealtad estaría colocada en Mum-Ra y no estaría pensando en el collar. — ¿Dónde está Grune?

Mum-Ra parecía sorprendido cuando realizo esa pregunta y dando varios pasos hacia él, se detuvo a los pies de su cama observándole con una mueca impenetrable, en donde pudo apreciar el color rojo de sus ojos, el cual era idéntico a los que había visto en su pesadilla. — Te le pareces mucho en verdad…

Repentinamente Tygra no deseaba saber a quién se le parecía, temía saber la respuesta a esa pregunta desde antes de ser realizada, como sabía lo que se sentía tener el pesado collar colgando de su cuello y saber que la persona que amabas estaba cerca de ti pero no podías llegar a ella.

Mum-Ra pronuncio entonces mirando los vendajes que cubrían las costillas que se rompieron al enfrentarse a Grune e intentar tomar revancha de lo que le había hecho esos últimos quince días. — Grune es un amo muy indolente…

Tygra se levanto de la cama respondiéndole con enojo, quejándose casi inmediatamente, colocando una mano sobre sus costillas rotas. — El no es mi amo…

De un momento a otro ya no estaban en el campamento sino en una alcoba que se asemejaba al pasillo de su pesadilla, fría y estéril, los mismos símbolos adornaban las paredes.

El llevaba puesta ropa negra, como la que le dio Grune, la única diferencia era que tenía la cresta de las serpientes enrolladas en ella y al sentir su rostro, un gesto casi involuntario se dio cuenta que tenía pelo en sus mejillas, una ligera melena que le llegaba por debajo de su barbilla.

Y nuevamente su ojo le mostraba símbolos extraños en un fondo de color rojo, como en una especie de neblina.

Mum-Ra repentinamente no era la vieja criatura envuelta en la capa roja sino el gigante de color azul que apenas lograron detener en la torre del augurio, en su mano colgaba el collar dorado y pronuncio sosteniéndolo del cabello, provocándole mucho dolor al mismo tiempo que un terror infinito se apoderaba de su alma. — No volverás a ver a Leo…

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygra despertó cubierto en sudor, levantándose de golpe esperando ver la misma clase de extraña arquitectura, sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, era de noche y podía ver que algo de la luz de la luna se escurría por la puerta de la tienda.

Había tenido alguna clase de visión dentro de su sueño, algunas personas le llamarían premonición o recuerdos de alguna vida pasada, pero él no sabía cómo llamarle.

A su lado estaba Grune, recostado en su cama, quien al ver que despertaba de golpe, quejándose entre sueños le dijo rozando su mejilla con sus nudillos. — ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Sientes mucho dolor?

Tygra cubrió su rostro con su mano, guardo silencio, no estaba dispuesto a contarle su pesadilla a Grune, no sabía que haría una vez que supiera de ella, tampoco pensaba que el destructor le brindara cualquier clase de apoyo, ni siquiera lo necesitaba.

Al ver que esperaba que le respondieran dijo recorriendo los vendajes que cubrían su pecho, escuchando que Grune le explicaba lo que había ocurrido pero sus palabras eran difusas, casi inteligibles.

Habían pasado años desde que tuviera esa clase de sueños con aquella intensidad, eran parecidos a las pesadillas que tuvo antes de ser secuestrado, pero esta era diferente porque le costaba trabajo distinguir la realidad de la ficción.

Pudo sentir la inocuidad del ambiente, oler las maquinas moviéndose detrás de las paredes, presenciar la tristeza en los ojos de ese león y el dolor que sintió cuando Mum-Ra casi le arranca el cabello para colocar el collar dorado en su cuello era real, podría jurar que había pasado por eso en el pasado.

No recordaba una pesadilla como esa desde que fuera un niño, cuando su don se presento, mostrándole visiones que no deseaba y proyectándolas en la mente de las personas que lo hacían enojar.

Jaga le había dicho que debía meditar, controlar su don, era tan difícil hacerlo cuando Thundera estaba en pie que cuando su hogar fue destruido simplemente lo olvido, tal vez aquellas visiones eran el resultado de haber descuidado su entrenamiento por tantos días.

Las visiones lo dejaban susceptible a golpes psíquicos, pero no conocía a nadie que tuviera su mismo don, a menos que algo más estuviera irrumpiendo en su mente, proyectando sus terrores.

Pero este no era como esos, este parecía ser alguna clase de recuerdo grabado en su memoria, un recuerdo de alguna otra vida, porque si Mum-Ra, el libro y la tecnología eran reales, en ese caso debían serlo también lo que muchos poetas y filósofos describían como vidas pasadas.

Grune al ver que no le prestaba atención lo sujeto con fuerza del mentón obligándolo a mirarlo, preguntándole. — ¿Piensas en él?

Tygra al escuchar esa pregunta le respondió soltándose, quejándose por el movimiento brusco. — No…

Debía encontrar una respuesta que explicara su comportamiento y al mismo tiempo no le dijera nada a Grune, por lo que dijo con pesadez, recostándose en la cama, dándole la espalda. — Es el don…

Grune besando su hombro con delicadeza le corrigió diciendo aquello que siempre pensó describiría mucho mejor el supuesto regalo de la naturaleza que se le había sido concedido. — Querrás decir maldición…

Tygra asintió cerrando los ojos, permitiendo como cada noche que Grune recorriera con sus manos su cuerpo, que besara su piel, al mismo tiempo que intentaba recordar en donde había escuchado esos nombres. — Yo te hare olvidar tus demonios mi príncipe…

Recordándolo repentinamente, su padre había mencionado esos nombres en una de sus historias, Leo era el primer rey de Thundera pero Tygus, ¿Quién podría ser Tygus?

Debía saberlo de alguna forma, aquel nombre significaba algo para él y tenía que saber que era, porque ignorar los deseos de Grune sólo le entrego en sus brazos.

Tygra pensaba que esta vez sería mucho peor no saber quién era el dueño de ese nombre, cuál era su conexión con leo, mucho más importante, porque era la imagen de su hermano que descubrirse siendo un fiel sirviente de Mum-Ra, aunque la mera idea de hincarse frente a esa criatura le era ridícula.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Oficialmente esta historia se ha vuelto un Lion-o/Tygra…

Oficialmente y con solo un voto en contra Grune tendrá primero al príncipe.

Oficialmente con 5 votos en contra Lion-O no buscara consuelo con Cheetara.

Otra pregunta… ¿A quién quieren que vea Tygra cuando lleve el collar? Grune, Lion-O… o Mum-Ra

También les pido que vayan y voten en el poll, en mi página de usuario de fanfiction net, me harán la persona más feliz del mundo. 

Saludos.


	14. Chapter 14

Avaricia.

Capitulo 14

Era difícil para un padre aceptar el destino de sus hijos y Claudius no era ajeno a ese sentimiento, mucho menos cuando tu espada podía mostrarte el futuro cercano y en ciertas ocasiones el distante.

Recordaba a la perfección una visión en la cual vio a sus hijos, a Tygra y a Lion-O, juntos, pero no como lo harían cualquier clase de hermanos, de una forma tan intima que por un momento pensó en separarlos como fuera, mandar a su hijo adoptivo lejos de allí.

No obstante Jaga le convenció de permitir que el destino fuera quien decidiera la clase de vida que tendrían, si la espada decía la verdad o en algún momento sus caminos se separaban.

Claudius sabía que la espada jamás se equivocaba, aun así temía el día en el cual su hijo fuera rey, cuando Tygra fuera su consejero y por mucho tiempo les observo de lejos, presenciando extrañas conversaciones que un par de niños no podrían tener.

Lion-O tenía una clase de capacidad innata para reparar la chatarra que encontraba, Tygra tenía dotes psíquicas que no deseaba utilizar.

Con forme pasaba el tiempo Tygra tenía todas las aptitudes para ser un rey, pero le faltaba el corazón para guiar a su gente en momentos de necesidad como los que sabía que vendrían.

Aun podía recordar la visión de la espada, era tan nítida, sus hijos parecían ser mayores a los que nadaban en su encuentro, intentando liberarlo del agua y de su destino.

Flash Back.

Lion-O se encontraba recargado en uno de los pilares, mirando el paisaje, Thundera había sido reconstruida, por fin había paz entre las especies, nada podría salir mal, ni siquiera Mum-Ra tenía el poder para destruir lo que habían recuperado.

Tygra se encontraba detrás de él, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al mismo tiempo que miraba complacido a su rey, preguntándole. — ¿El reino es tal y como te lo imaginabas?

Lion-O se dio la media vuelta y al ver a su hermano con una sonrisa en los labios no pudo más que recordar lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, después de terminar sus asuntos de estado.

Lion-O asintió con una gran sonrisa, y acercándose a Tygra bebiendo un poco del vino que había en la copa.

Tygra al ver que Lion-O ya lo estaba devorando con la mirada y ni siquiera lo tenía tan cerca se rio arqueando una ceja, comprendiendo lo que intentaría hacer su rey, pero antes de que lograra atraparlo con sus brazos, rodeando su cintura, el consejero y hermano del Señor de los Thundercats lo esquivo de un solo movimiento, escuchando como su monarca gruñía molesto.

Tygra solo negó aquella queja con un movimiento de la cabeza y le dijo con una sonrisa picara en los labios. — Ni siquiera has bebido una copa y ya eres demasiado torpe señor de los Thundercats…

De pronto bebió de la misma copa que Lion-O y observo el paisaje que momentos antes disfrutaba su hermano.

— Thundera es hermosa — Lion-O ya lo acechaba por la espalda, justo como cuando eran niños, siempre era demasiado fácil esquivar a su señor, sin embargo opto por no hacerlo dejando que sus brazos rodearan su cintura.— pero no lo es tanto como tú.

Tygra al escucharle decir aquellas palabras le respondió sintiendo como Lion-O se recargaba en el hueco de su cuello, por encima de sus hombros. — Si el señor de los Thundercats lo dice debe ser cierto…

Tygra era muy vanidoso y a Lion-O no le molestaba inflar su ego, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos se lo merecía, repentinamente vio que le mostraba un papiro, el cual desenrollo con calma.

Al verlo Lion-O se quejo inmediatamente, la noche anterior había leído cientos de esos papeles y cuando por fin lograba escapar de sus obligaciones Tygra estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar una hermosa mañana con trabajo. — Llevo leyendo cientos de esas cosas aburridas y cuando por fin puedo escaparme de ellas tú encuentras la forma de traerlas a mí…

Tygra le respondió sonriéndole, besando su mejilla. — Tal vez leer esto no sea historia para leyendas pero es algo que se tiene que hacer y como rey no puedes escapar de tus obligaciones… Lion-O…

Lion-O ignorando sus advertencias comenzó a desabrochar los broches de la ropa de su consejero, Tygra vio como aparentaba estar distraído y de pronto caía el círculo rojo con el escudo de Thundera en el al mismo tiempo que su camisa se abría, dejando su pecho descubierto. — No me distraerás de tus deberes mi lord…

Pero Lion-O deseaba pasar algo de tiempo a solas con Tygra y le silencio besándolo en los labios, un gesto que inmediatamente recibió su hermano con placer, sonrojándose al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer el pergamino al suelo.

La mañana siguiente Tygra le pregunto en el mismo punto en el cual el día anterior su rey había escapado de las tareas burocráticas. — Que estás haciendo…

Lion-O le respondió sentado en una silla, con el mismo pergamino en sus manos, intentando leerlo pero siendo distraído con facilidad por la cercanía de su amante. — Nada…

Tygra le respondió entonces arrebatándole el trozo de papel, observando cómo este estaba de cabeza, su rey debía estar preocupado por algo. — Así que estas con la cabeza en las nubes, otra vez…

Lion-O recargándose en el brazo de la silla le respondió frunciendo el seño, observando Thundera, en donde podían verse caminar toda clase de habitantes, lagartos, conejos, aun elefantes, no solamente felinos. —No seas malo, no me digas eso, sabes que eso no es cierto…

Tygra sentándose en el brazo del sillón le dijo, acariciando su cabeza, observando el mismo paisaje que les costó tanto trabajo construir, no solamente las edificaciones, sino la paz que había durado pocos años. — Lo siento mi señor, pero si tú tienes la mañana para ti mismo lo mejor es que me vaya.

Lion-O inmediatamente le dijo levantándose de su asiento, colocando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su consejero, haciendo que le mirara directamente a los ojos. — Por favor no te vayas…

Tygra permaneció con el diciéndole suspirando, su relación era cuestionada, sin embargo, después de todos los sacrificios que habían hecho los dejaban ser, aunque dentro de poco Lion-O tendría que conseguir una esposa. — El reino es justo como lo imaginaste…

Lion-O asintió respondiéndole con orgullo, recordando todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para lograr conseguir esa paz que parecía duradera. — Si, aunque aún falta algo.

Tygra parecía sorprendido al escuchar esa respuesta, repentinamente sus ojos se posaron en los de Lion-O, quien le miraba con profundo afecto, casi como si pensara que podría esfumarse de un momento a otro. — ¿Cómo qué?

Lion-O le respondió, volviendo a rodear su cintura, restregando su nariz contra su mejilla. — Tu…

Tygra no pudo evitar sonrojarse al mismo tiempo que le respondía. — Siempre he estado a tu lado… no importando que, aun cuando pensaba que no tomabas en serio tus deberes…

Lion-O asintió, debía admitir que por un momento descuido sus deberes y aun ahora si Tygra no estuviera a su lado como un ancla o una cuerda de salvamento volvería a hacerlo. — Lo sé… a veces pienso que tu serías un mejor rey que yo…

Tygra le respondió negando aquello con la cabeza, podría ser mejor que su rey en muchas cosas, pero aun así no tenía el corazón que se necesitaba para gobernar, ni era tan amable como para perdonar a sus enemigos como su hermano lo había hecho incontables veces en el pasado. — Eso no es cierto, tú eres un buen rey Lion-O… pero aun así necesitas de consejo y sabes que yo no me voy a tocar el corazón cuando sienta que estas cometiendo tonterías… como ahora que dudas de tus facultades como rey…

Lion-O se alejo algunos centímetros de Tygra quien le miraba con molestia. — No sé qué haría si no te tuviera…

Tygra le respondió en ese momento besando los labios de Lion-O, recordando que por un momento fueron separados y que no había sido un mal líder. — Lo has hecho muy bien tu solo hasta este momento…

Repentinamente la mirada de Lion-O se petrifico y le dijo como si ya hubiera escuchado esa clase de palabras en el pasado, abrazando a su hermano, oliendo su cabello con ternura. — Nunca vuelvas a decir eso… sabes que no soportaría perderte otra vez, ya no…

Tygra simplemente se dejo acariciar, rodeando la cintura de Lion-O con ambos brazos diciéndole. — Aun en ese momento seguía siendo tuyo… Grune jamás pudo tenerme mi Lord, jamás podría llegar a amarlo.

Flash Back.

Claudius no se arrepentía de las decisiones que había tomado durante su vida, por la pérdida de su primer amor ni por la muerte de su último, a pesar de ver que ella perdería la vida cuando su pequeño naciera.

A veces saber el destino podría considerarse una maldición, aun así, no se arrepentía de haber recogido a Tygra, ni de tener un heredero cuyo corazón podría llevarlos a la victoria, aunque por el momento el destino de su raza parecía perdido.

Lo único que le dolía era que jamás podría ver el futuro de Thundera con sus propios ojos, ni presenciar un amor que estaba destinado por las estrellas, sintiendo que dentro de poco volvería a ver a sus amores perdidos pronuncio sus últimas palabras al futuro rey de Thundera.

El rey había muerto sin saber si el destino era tan amable con sus hijos como lo había visto, tal vez aquello era mejor, porque así no sabría que habían sido separados y que tenían que enfrentarse a fuerzas que apenas podían comprender, si es que algún día volvían a encontrarse.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Cheetara no se negó a obedecer sus órdenes, en realidad parecía que estaba tan entusiasmada por recuperar a sus compañeros como el general y su rey lo estaban, sólo era cuestión de saber la verdad, que aun estaban vivos para que los tres Thunderianos comenzaran a trazar un plan.

Cuyo primer punto debía ser llegar al sitio en donde pensaban que podrían encontrar los restos del campamento de Grune y con el tanque sólo se tardarían tres días de viaje.

Aquella era una maravilla tecnológica, un arma que de haberla poseído les hubiera conferido infinidad de victorias, como esperaban que en esta ocasión lo hiciera, cuando por fin llegaran al campamento del traidor.

En donde esperaban encontrar a sus compañeros vivos, siendo las personas que fueron antes de la emboscada.

Cheetara sabía que cuando encontraran al tigre le olvidarían, aun así, nadie se merecía un destino como el que colgaba sobre su cabeza, ser el esclavo de un monstruo como Grune, ser el esclavo de cualquiera debía ser inimaginable, mucho más para una persona tan orgullosa como Tygra.

Cheetara se daba cuenta que jamás podría ocupar el lugar de Tygra en la vida de su hermano, aquello era imposible y siendo su deber proteger a la familia real, guiarlos en el camino con los pocos conocimientos de los que constaba, era su deber ayudarle a Lion-O a rescatar a sus amigos.

La clérigo al ver la expresión de su rey se dio cuenta que seguía pensando en Tygra, que no había dejado de pensar en él desde que supiera que había muerto, era como si lo que sintiera por su hermano se hubiera incrementado desde el primer encuentro con Grune.

Jaga le había dicho que ciertas personas estaban destinadas a estar juntas y que en ciertas ocasiones ni siquiera la persona más sabia podía predecir cómo era que una profecía podría cumplirse.

Tal vez esta fuera una de aquellas profecías que no se podían predecir, ella quería pensar que su rey podría fijarse en ella, que era un enamoramiento pasajero, un sentimiento de culpabilidad mal dirigido, no obstante sabía que no era cierto, que el amor que Lion-O profesaba por Tygra era dolorosamente real.

Acercándose a él quiso confortarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien, que pronto encontrarían a Tygra, sin embargo, lo único que pudo hacer fue colocar su mano sobre la de su monarca, quien le miro con los ojos perdidos en el pasado.

La culpabilidad estaba carcomiendo el corazón de Lion-O y lo único que podía hacer era ayudarle a recuperar a Tygra, perdiéndolo en el proceso.

Al mismo tiempo el joven rey no había dejado de pensar en su padre, recordando algunas palabras que le confirió cuando eran niños, cierto día que lo encontró solo en el campo de entrenamiento.

Flash Back.

Lion-O se encontraba practicando los movimientos con su espada intentando comprender que era aquello que estaba haciendo mal, porque Tygra continuaba derrotándolo con facilidad, siendo elogiado por Grune.

Claudius al verle golpear uno de los postes de madera para entrenamiento con ímpetu le pregunto, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, no tan sorprendido de verlo solo en el campo de adiestramiento. — ¿Qué estás haciendo? Se supone que deberías estar descansando.

Lion-O le respondió golpeando el poste con odio, imaginándose el rostro de su tutor y como le había dicho a Tygra que siempre sería mejor que él, que no debía perder el tiempo entrenando con un cachorro pero que su padre lo único que deseaba era detener su progreso. — Estoy practicando con la espada… Jaga dice que si me esfuerzo podre ser un gran espadachín…

Claudius le dijo entonces acercándose un poco más a su hijo intentando enseñarle como se sostenía una espada, los movimientos que para ese momento ya debía conocer. — Déjame mostrarte cómo hacerlo…

Lion-O lanzo la espada al suelo con molestia diciéndole en ese momento, sintiendo como sus ojos se mojaban, mordiéndose el labio para no llorar. — ¡Lo sé! ¡Se que hago todo mal! Y así Tygra seguirá ignorándome…

Claudius le pregunto levantando la espada, mostrando un lado de su personalidad que casi nadie había visto, esa era la gentileza y comprensión que podía mostrar con sus dos hijos, aun el menor, quien siempre tenía la cabeza en las nubes preocupándose por las leyendas del pasado mucho más que por el presente o su futuro como rey. — ¿De qué hablas?

Lion-O limpiando las lagrimas que recorrían sus ojos le dijo sin mirarlo siquiera. — Tygra me odia, el piensa que soy un insecto o algo peor…

Claudius negó aquellas palabras con un movimiento de la cabeza y sujetando a Lion-O por los brazos le dijo, tratando de hacerle ver razón. — Tygra no te odia, no creo que nadie podría odiar a un pequeño león como tu…

Lion-O le respondió abrazando a Claudius, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. — Grune me trata como si fuera un bebe y a Tygra lo trata como a un adulto, no es justo…

En ese momento no comprendió el silencio de su padre, era demasiado pequeño para poder hacerlo. — ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

Lion-O le respondió limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos, señalando uno de los jardines de Thundera. — Grune dijo que quería mostrarle algo y me dejo practicando con la espada… es como si no quisiera enseñarme nada.

Claudius asintió y le dijo a Lion-O sonriéndole, aunque parecía visiblemente preocupado. — Necesito que me hagas un favor, de rey a futuro rey…

Lion-O enderezo su espalda, sus ojos brillaban con emoción y orgullo, era la primera vez que le trataban como un adulto y ese era su padre, quien le estaba dando una tarea importante, la cual aceptaría sin dudarla. — Quiero que cuides a tu hermano, que nunca lo dejes solo y que no importando que tan difícil parezca creas en él… ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

Lion-O asintió justo a tiempo para poder escuchar como Tygra reía por algo que le había dicho Grune, quien parecía estar sumamente orgulloso de sí mismo, su hermano al ver a su padre corrió a verlo, diciéndole ignorando las mejillas húmedas de su hermano menor, intentando mostrarle lo que Grune acababa de enseñarle. — Padre…

Flash Back.

Lion-O intento cumplir con su palabra aun siendo un niño, jamás dejaba solo a Tygra cuando Grune los estaba entrenando, era como una misión secreta evitar que su tutor pudiera acercarse a su hermano.

Aun a esa tierna edad se daba cuenta que algo estaba mal, que sus atenciones no eran como las de Panthro, que sus palabras y sus gestos eran peligrosos.

Esa era la forma con la cual su joven mente podía describirlas, como si Grune estuviera a punto de hacerle daño a su hermano y tenía razón, su tutor deseaba lastimar a su hermano.

Panthro le había dicho que tal vez amara a Tygra, pero si tú amabas a una persona la dejabas ir, la protegías y cuidabas, nunca le harías daño, jamás le obligarías a realizar algún acto en contra de su voluntad.

Podría ser demasiado joven, demasiado inexperto, o tener la cabeza en las nubes como constantemente le decían con desaprobación, pero sabía que si Tygra no compartía sus sentimientos de ninguna manera le obligaría a estar con él, eso jamás.

Había pasado medio día desde el inicio de su viaje, partieron en la mañana, cuando los primeros rayos de luz iluminaron el valle en el cual se encontraban, habían realizado un plan que podría funcionar, pero antes debían llegar a donde se encontraban, esperando que el camino que ya habían recorrido siguiera intacto, pero como no podría estarlo si llevaban algunos días de haberle transitado.

Aun tenía dudas, las mismas que le hicieron temer que no podría cumplir la única promesa que le hizo a su padre, como podría proteger a su hermano si jamás le había logrado derrotar en cualquier clase de terreno.

Tygra parecía siempre tener la ventaja y aun él no había logrado escapar, sus peores temores se volvían realidad con cada día que pasaba, su única esperanza era que el collar aun no colgaba de su cuello.

Flash Back.

Ha perdido la fe en mi Jaga…

Lo importante es que tú no lo hagas…

Siempre podía escuchar palabras de apoyo del clérigo, en quien podía encontrar consuelo cada vez que lo necesitaba, el mismo que le miraba con pena, como si pensara que su destino estaba a punto de cambiar.

Jaga estaba a punto de retirarse cuando pronuncio, sin saber porque hacia esa clase de pregunta, su hermano era más fuerte, no necesitaba de nadie que lo protegiera, aunque su padre le había hecho jurar que lo haría. — Como puedo cuidarlo si es mucho más fuerte que yo…

Jaga sabía de quien le estaban hablando, no necesitaba ser un clérigo para darse cuenta de su afecto casi incondicional por su hermano mayor. — ¿Cómo puedo llegar a él si me odia?

Lion-O había intentando mostrarle a Tygra que el también merecía que le prestara atención, que no solamente Grune lo hacía y como cada una de las ocasiones que intento hacerlo, su hermano mayor lo derroto, recibiendo los halagos de su viejo tutor.

Al salir del agua pudo ver como Grune rodeaba los hombros de Tygra con su enorme brazo diciéndole con orgullo y lo que pensó momentáneamente era deseo. — Sigues siendo el mejor Tygra… lástima que no serás rey.

Tygra al ver que Lion-O estaba mojado le sonrió fugazmente como si pensara en disculparse por lo que había ocurrido para después escuchar que Grune le comentaba, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de ambos. — Te has convertido en toda una visión para una vista cansada… pero ven, muéstrame lo que has aprendido en el tiempo que estuve fuera.

Tygra que había estirado su brazo en su dirección para ayudarle se alejo diciéndole a Grune sonriendo, guiñándole el ojo al mismo tiempo que le comentaba dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro con el puño cerrado. — Tú no estás tan mal tampoco… en realidad el viaje te sentó bien…

Como podía ignorar aquellas palabras, esa camaradería cuando era tan obvio que Grune seguía siendo una parte sumamente importante de la vida de su hermano, seguía siendo su ídolo, mucho más ahora que había regresado de un largo viaje, sobrevivido a no sabían cuantos horrores para contar sus exageradas historias de heroísmo, todo ese tiempo haciéndolo ver como un idiota.

Lion-O se mordió el labio y después le pregunto Jaga, quien continuaba a su lado a pesar de no ser el mejor de los hijos de su padre, de todas las fallas que cometía. — ¿Cómo puedo protegerlo si él no quiere que lo haga?

Jaga le respondió leyendo sus pensamientos como si se tratase de un libro abierto, sin sentir lástima por él, ni mostrar tristeza, solamente mencionando lo que parecía estaba ignorando. — Los peores peligros son aquellos que no conocemos Lion-O…

Lion-O se quejo entonces, sintiéndose un inútil, rechazado por su padre y por su hermano, como cuando era un niño, culpando de alguna forma la llegada de Grune por su derrota y las miradas desaprobatorias de su familia. — Tygra no me necesita…

Jaga debía partir, pero antes de hacerlo le dijo colocando una mano sobre su brazo, intentando ser tan claro como podía al mismo tiempo que seguía las ordenes de Claudius de no interferir en el futuro de sus dos hijos. — Lo que deseamos y lo que necesitamos son dos cosas diferentes Lion-O, tal vez Tygra piense que no necesita de ti o tú de él, pero llegado el momento cada uno de nosotros precisa de un pilar que nos sostenga, de una luz en nuestros momentos oscuros.

Lion-O le pregunto entonces, antes de retirarse a sus habitaciones. — Me gustaría que solo por una vez sea yo el más fuerte de los dos así Tygra dejaría de subestimarme…

Jaga le advirtió entonces. — La fuerza no siempre es física Lion-O, a veces la fuerza espiritual es mucho más importante…

Flash Back.

Cheetara interrumpió sus recuerdos al colocar su mano en la suya e intento decirle algo, tal vez palabras de apoyo, sin embargo, no pudo decir que era puesto que repentinamente escucharon una serie de explosiones y el tanque se derrapaba esquivando los proyectiles.

Panthro maldijo en voz alta y esquivo varias bombas que caían a su alrededor, ensordeciéndolos momentáneamente, provocando que el tanque girara sin control, estrellándose contra la pared de roca de las faldas de la montaña.

El tanque comenzó a sacar humo de la maquinaria, la cual se había estropeado cuando paso encima de una de las bombas, la que estallo por debajo de su carrocería, provocando que comenzaran a derraparse. — ¡Maldición!

Lion-O inmediatamente pronuncio cuando por fin el tanque felino se detuvo, observando a lo lejos un ejército de maquinas verdes que se movía en su dirección. — Whiskers…

Cheetara bajo del tanque de un salto y corrió hasta la punta de un tronco caído, notando como el paisaje apacible que habían transitado ahora estaba derruido, los arboles yacían derrumbados, ya sin vida, se podían ver nubes de humo en el pueblo donde durmieron hacía varios días atrás.

El ejército de Slithe estaba dividido en dos partes, una acampando fuera del poblado, la otra en su interior asegurando la posición recién conquistada.

Todo indicaba que les habían estado siguiendo o su mala suerte los había llevado a encontrarse con uno de los ejércitos de Mum-Ra.

Las maquinas de color verde estaban estacionadas en las entradas del poblado no muy lejos del la otra parte del ejército de lagartos, el batallón de Slithe los seguía muy cerca, tanto que parecía que lo hubieran hecho desde que los atacaron en el bosque. — Nos han estado siguiendo todo este tiempo.

Lion-O al escucharla volvió a pronunciar — Whiskers…

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Habían pasado tres días desde su práctica, aun sentía mucho dolor en el pecho pero los moretones comenzaban a esfumarse, por lo menos aquellos provocados por el enfrentamiento.

Durante todo ese tiempo se había sentido nervioso, como si lo estuvieran observando desde lejos, pero aquello era una locura, quien más que Grune podría observarle y siendo que él era el General de ese escuadrón estaba seguro.

Eso era lo que le gustaba pensar, porque sabía que no estaba seguro de cualquier clase de daño que pudiera provocarle Grune.

Tygra se daba cuenta que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a las caricias de Grune, y eso le daba miedo, era como si el general estuviera realizando alguna extraña clase de campaña con su cuerpo.

Derribando barreras invisibles, la primera fue el rechazo de su cuerpo a su tacto, después cuando ya no retrocedía cada vez que lo tocaba, cuando su cuerpo se abría para él como una flor, comenzó a alentarlo a responder a esas caricias y lentamente comenzaba a recorrer la espalda de su violador.

Esa primera vez Grune se veía tan contento que le concedió varias peticiones, una de ellas dejarlo salir de la tienda con la supervisión adecuada y el había utilizado esa oportunidad para meditar como Jaga le enseño, al mismo tiempo que usaba a sus guardias como recipientes de su entrenamiento oculto.

Aquello que se negó a realizar cuando estaba en el castillo y ahora se daba cuenta que podría salvar sus vidas, solo era cuestión de encontrar el momento exacto en el cual podría utilizar su don.

Poco después cuando dejo de reprimir sus gemidos y rodeo su cintura con sus piernas para que llegara mucho más profundo en su cuerpo, como mero reflejo, imaginándose unos ojos azules y un cabello del color de fuego, le permitió visitar a los mellizos con más regularidad.

Pasar con ellos las mañanas, hablándoles, enseñándoles sus logros y a veces, entregándoles piezas de metal que podrían ser utilizadas como ganzúas.

Grune cada vez se comportaba menos como un carcelero y más como su mentor, uno que participaba activamente en la corrupción de su cuerpo, que protegía el collar que lo encadenaría a su voluntad con recelo y aun así no le utilizaba.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Mum-Ra había llegado algunas horas antes y observo con curiosidad el combate que se estaba realizando, preguntándose que clase de amo le permitía a su esclavo levantar una mano en su contra.

Al ver los movimientos del Tigre no podía más que recordar la sutil belleza que se reflejaban en los movimientos de Tygus, el mejor de sus hombres, aquel que se mantuvo fiel solo porque tuvo que obligarlo.

En un principio se trataba únicamente de un castigo, una forma de mostrarle a ese par de traidores que solamente podían tener lealtad hacia él, pero con forme paso el tiempo se dio cuenta que era intoxicante ser el receptor de semejante lealtad.

Leo sufría cada vez que los veía juntos, muchas ocasiones trato de hacerlo reaccionar, de rescatarlo de una condena que disfrutaba.

Cada ocasión fue inútil, tanto que por un momento creyó que había logrado romper a ese león traicionero, sin embargo, en vez de aceptar su papel con sumisión, planeo la forma de vengarse y recuperar a su amante.

Ese que ya no recordaba su nombre, que le trataba con odio.

Las diferencias eran mínimas, era mucho más joven, mucho menos impetuoso y al mismo tiempo mucho más abierto, todo eso se perdería dejando a un soldado perfecto.

El cual le entregaría la espada del augurio utilizando las habilidades propias de su raza y porque no, el afecto que el rey Thunderiano sentía por su propio hermano.

Aquello también le divertía a Mum-Ra, como seguían reuniéndose, como la luna y el sol, juntos, pero siempre separados por un velo invisible.

El resultado de ese enfrentamiento era obvio desde un principio, el hermoso tigre fue derrotado, perdió el sentido e inconsciente fue cargado por Grune, quien lo recostó en su cama con tanto afecto que por un momento pensó que se trataba de un sentimiento genuino.

No lujuria disfrazada de afecto, Mum-Ra había llegado a ese campamento con una idea en mente, esa era la de colocar el collar en ese cuello delgado, ganar al primero de sus dos esclavos.

Y lo hubiera logrado si Grune le hubiera dejado solo, sin embargo, como una enorme muestra de debilidad durmió a su lado durante todo ese tiempo, en ciertas ocasiones el tigre se despertó al notar su presencia, no obstante, pensando que solo se trataba de un sueño volvió a dormir, ignorando que ya le observaba en ese momento.

Si Grune se dio cuenta no dijo nada, simplemente permitió que admirara a su amante, el que despertó agitado algunas horas después, teniendo una pesadilla.

Mum-Ra se pregunto cual, si acaso su mera presencia hacia que el alma de Tygus se agitara temiendo el inevitable destino, aquel que ya estaba escrito por el poder de los antiguos espíritus del mal.

Su cuerpo era hermoso y la forma en la cual se retorcía cuando las manos de Grune recorrían su piel era deliciosa, cada gemido pronunciado por aquella boca, la sumisión que mostraba cuando era tomado por su captor.

Grune le había adiestrado bien, enseñado lo que un amante esperaba recibir de su cuerpo, preparándolo para su legítimo dueño.

Mum-Ra al verle desnudo, gimiendo y disfrutándolo recordó el pasado, a su tigre, esa primera vez no se comporto como este lo hacía, hubo poco placer para él, pero eso no importaba porque quien debía ser complacido era su amo, no el esclavo.

Al verle tomo una decisión, ya no esperaría mas y cuando tuviera la oportunidad probaría por si mismo las delicias de ese cuerpo cubierto de rayas, esa hermosa boca y sobre todo, al despertar lo haría con el collar en su cuello.

Ya no tenía porque demorarse, si acaso Grune decidía actuar en su contra le destruiría, pero si optaba por entregarle al príncipe tendría la corona de Thundera, la cual estaba seguro era mucho más valiosa para él.

Sus movimientos rítmicos no eran nada parecidos a los de su tigre, porque de haberse comportado de aquella manera sus placeres hubieran sido aun mayores, mucho más excitantes.

Mum-Ra podía verlo debajo de su cuerpo, con gracia, gimiendo y jadeando, realizando movimientos rítmicos, perdiéndose en su mirada, respondiendo a sus caricias con la misma intensidad.

Sí, el podría acostumbrarse a eso, un amante complaciente, joven y hermoso, tan devoto a él que podría asesinar a la persona que amaba, robar la espada para él y recibir su cuerpo con placer.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Los estaban rodeando y en lo único que Lion-O podía pensar era en que jamás volvería a ver su hermano, Cheetara estaba a un lado suyo, al igual que Panthro, a quien le dijo, despejando su cabeza de las dudas. — Tienes que hacer funcionar el tanque…

Panthro le pregunto subiéndose al motor, quemándose las manos en el proceso de abrir la compuerta que había visto mejores días, tratando de encontrar la falla tan rápido como pudiera. — ¿Cómo se supone que hare eso?

Cheetara espero sus ordenes, las cuales vinieron tan pronto como Lion-O diviso lo que parecía era un cargamento de explosivos, si lograban llegar a ellos podrían defender su posición hasta que Panthro terminara con las reparaciones del tanque. — ¿Ves esa bolsa?

Las maquinas verdes una vez que los detuvieron dejaron de disparar, tal vez con el afán de no destruir la espada, Lion-O no podía saber que Mum-Ra no lo deseaba muerto, de qué forma hacerlo cuando habían luchado por sus vidas durante tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba hacer nada más.— Sí…

Lion-O le indico desenfundando su espada de su cinto, notando como tres docenas de lagartos comenzaban a moverse en su dirección y detrás de ellos se encontraba nada menos que Slithe. — ¿Crees poder llegar a ella y traerla a nosotros?

Cheetara asintió, esa tarea era arriesgada pero era su única oportunidad y siendo la más rápida del grupo no se podía enviar a nadie más. — Sí, estoy segura.

Lion-O planeaba distraer a los soldados al mismo tiempo que Panthro reparaba el tanque y Cheetara les conseguía los tan necesarios explosivos, su hermano le diría que esa no era solamente una locura sino también una estupidez.

Pero Tygra no estaba allí para regañarlo y cuando lo rescatara de su jaula podría gritarle todo lo que quisiera, se conformaría con tenerlo de vuelta, aunque aquello significara que discutiera cada decisión que tomaba.

Lion-O asintió, era en ese momento o nunca y convocando el poder de la espada del augurio, el símbolo de los Thundercats brillo en el cielo asustando a los lagartos que habían escuchado toda su vida historias de esa marca rojiza.

Las historias de las constantes derrotas que habían sufrido, la fortaleza de los guerreros que acompañaban al monarca de los Thunderianos, como cada vez que se topaban con uno de sus ejércitos ellos perdían y sin tener una verdadera motivación más que seguir a una criatura desconocida carecían de la fuerza interior que todo guerrero necesita.

En cambio la perspectiva de perder a las personas que amabas, de recuperar lo que has perdido y reconstruir su mundo tal como lo conocían les daba la fuerza, la tenacidad de sobrevivir en el campo de batalla, de dar cada vez más de lo que podías.

Cada uno de los Thunderianos tenían sus propias razones para enfrentar el peligro, aquellas que les daban la fuerza interior, el espíritu del guerrero felino que siempre era acompañado del gran rugido y con este, los tres Thundercats se enfrentaron con valentía al presente creyendo que tendrían un futuro.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

La mañana siguiente Tygra no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos rojos que había visto fuera del campamento, estaba seguro que se trataba de Mum-Ra, pero este jamás se comunico con Grune, no hasta donde pudo notarlo.

Era como si solo se tratase de su imaginación, pero aun así, no podía dejar de pensar que esa criatura estaba allí, viéndolos, disfrutando del cómo era poseído.

Antes de aquella visión también le vio, estaba en su habitación, sus ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad, su aura se podía sentir fría e imponente, pero las imágenes que vio de ese lugar oscuro, del joven león que le llamo Tygus en más de una ocasión le hicieron darse cuenta que solo era un sueño.

Por lo cual también lo era la silueta que vio en las sombras, los ojos rojos que apenas se podían distinguir en la monstruosa oscuridad que cubría la tienda de Grune.

Su constantes abusos ya lo estaban afectando demasiado e intentando borrar la imagen de Mum-Ra de su mente, intento meditar un poco, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, ignorando que sus ojos no le mentían, pero que su mente no quería aceptar lo que veían, mucho menos los recuerdos que se dedicaban a plagarlo como fantasmas de vidas pasadas.

De una vida en especial en la cual fue feliz, tanto como un felino puede serlo, solo para ser devorado por la oscuridad que le arrebato la dicha que sentía al estar con su ser amado.

Que cumplió su promesa de que jamás volvería a ver a su amante, no porque matarían a dicho amante o porque los separarían, sino porque jamás lo reconocería hasta el momento de su muerte.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Lion-O corría en el campo de batalla, limpiando el camino para que Cheetara pudiera ingresar al campamento por los explosivos que tanto necesitaban, distrayendo a los lagartos cuyo único fin era el de conseguir la espada del augurio sin matarlo.

El fuego que se encontraba en el interior de Lion-O brillaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, en su mente sabía exactamente que era aquello que necesitaba hacer, esta vez no fallaría.

Los lagartos intentaban llegar a él con sus armas de corto alcance, muchos de ellos utilizando armas de fuego, las que no disparaban tan rápido como para poder darle al joven león que no dejaba de moverse.

Cortando e hiriendo a sus enemigos, los lagartos comenzaban a temblar aterrorizados, jamás en su vida habían visto tanta devoción ni tanta entrega.

La mujer de cabello dorado corría tan rápido que apenas podían verla, no dejaban de maravillarse, cada guerrero de escamosa piel no podía más que admirar su entrega, aun Slithe se preguntaba que había cambiado en los Thunderianos que ahora se enfrentaban a un ejército de sus hombres sin temor, moviéndose como verdaderas maquinas de batalla, destruyendo los regalos que Mum-Ra les había entregado.

Sabía que no debía matar a Lion-O, aun así, en el campo de batalla cualquiera podía realizar un error y arrebatándole una de sus armas al soldado más cercano disparo creyendo que por fin tendría la espada del augurio.

Cheetara al ver eso inmediatamente ataco a Slithe, derribándolo al suelo, en sus manos estaba una bolsa llena de explosivos.

Lion-O clavo la espada del augurio en el vientre de uno de los lagartos, al mismo tiempo que otro intentaba atacarlo por la espalda, recibiendo un codazo del monarca, quien a pesar de su esbelta figura era demasiado fuerte para un reptil.

Sus ojos azules brillaron en la oscuridad y al ver la bolsa de explosivos le ordeno al clérigo. — ¡Colócalos a lo largo de todo el campamento!

Cheetara asintió y con su gran velocidad emprendió la tarea de colocar las bombas en lugares estratégicos, como lo eran las maquinas de color verde, esquivando los disparos de las temblorosas manos de los reptiles.

Al mismo tiempo Panthro comenzaba a decirle a su tanque, esperando que la reparación estuviera lista y que pudieran marcharse de allí, sin saber que sus dos compañeros estaban a punto de lograr su objetivo, el cual era desarmar a los lagartos momentáneamente. — ¡Tienes que arrancar!

Lion-O al ver a Slithe, le pregunto sosteniéndolo de su gordo pescuezo, ignorando momentáneamente que se encontraba en un campo de batalla y que no era momento de darles la espalda a tus enemigos. — ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Tygra?

Slithe se rio sonoramente diciéndole con los dientes apretados, comprendiendo perfectamente de quien le hablaba. — Para este momento puede estar enterrado en la nieve, todos sabemos la clase de criatura que es Grune.

Lion-O escucho repentinamente que varios lagartos se colocaban a sus espaldas, al mismo tiempo que Cheetara caía al suelo tras recibir el impacto de uno de los explosivos que los lagartos pudieron conservar.

El cual apenas le rozo, por lo que inmediatamente sosteniendo el dispositivo que los hacía funcionar se los mostro a los lagartos esperando una orden de su monarca, quien le dijo a Slithe. — Dispáranos y todo el campamento será destruido…

Slithe cayó al suelo cuando Lion-O lo soltó, esperando una respuesta de sus labios, de manera poco ceremoniosa, sus soldados estaban detrás del león al que podrían matar, pero su señor había decidido perdonarle la vida.

Cuando lo asesinaran tendrían la espada pero la mujer Thunderiana activaría los explosivos dejándolos sin armas, causando una interminable cantidad de bajas, porque podía ver que varios de los explosivos ocasionarían una reacción en cadena.

Podría responder a las preguntas del león y ganar tiempo, con qué motivo aun no lo comprendía, pero aun así tenía que encontrar una forma para destruir la estratagema de un cachorro inexperto.

Slithe levanto el brazo y les ordeno a su guardia que bajaran las armas, podía arriesgar las vidas de un pequeño grupo de lagartos pero no de todo su ejército, Mum-Ra no sería tan misericordioso si volvía a fallar — ¿Quieres saber en dónde está el rayado? Bien, está calentando la cama de Grune.

Lion-O apretó los dientes, sorprendido al ver que su plan había funcionado, preguntándose que era aquello que Slithe esperaba y eso era la guardia que estaba protegiendo el pueblo que acababan de tomar, quienes seguramente al ver el fuego proveniente del campamento secundario marcharían en su dirección. — ¿Dónde está Grune?

Slithe le respondió atreviéndose a ver de reojo como las luces del poblado comenzaban a iluminarse y algunos soldados que estaban de guardia salían a investigar que era aquel humo que se desprendía del segundo batallón.

El que únicamente servía como escolta y en ocasiones sirvientes de Slithe. — Como si fuera a darte la posición de su campamento…

Lion-O le insistió, observando de la misma forma que los lagartos que hacían guardia al ver el humo ingresaban en el interior del poblado, tocando algunos cuernos de guerra, alertando a los demás del golpe que habían sufrido. — Cada general conoce la ubicación del otro… ¿Dónde está Grune?

Slithe le respondió casi inmediatamente, recargando una de sus manos en su cintura. — En las montañas nevadas, pareciera que se dirigen a la pirámide de Mum-Ra…

Lion-O maldijo casi inmediatamente. — Whiskers…

Slithe le comento entonces riéndose al ver la expresión del cachorro. — Si te apresuras tal vez llegues pronto a donde está el, pero…

Volteando esta vez en dirección del pueblo, al ver que las maquinas verdes comenzaban a moverse finalizo. — Pero ya es tarde, si me entregas la espada de todas formas serás reunido con tu hermano…

Lion-O estaba a punto de preguntarle a que se refería con eso cuando por fin escucharon el rugido familiar del tanque felino, el cual llego con la velocidad de un rayo, derrapándose a pocos metros de distancia, girándose lo suficiente para que Panthro les indicara. — ¡Suban!

Lion-O necesitaba saber más, tenía que saber que había pasado con su hermano, pero no podían quedarse más tiempo y asintiendo en dirección de Cheetara corrió al tanque, esquivando las ráfagas de plasma que se estrellaron en el suelo a pocos centímetros de sus pies.

Cheetara al ver que su rey le daba la señal apretó el gatillo del detonador, provocando que una reacción en cadena comenzara en uno de los puntos más lejanos del campamento, continuando en dirección de los otros explosivos.

Panthro al ver como las llamas comenzaban a cubrir el campamento de los lagartos y un pánico generalizado comenzaba sonrió, arrancando el tanque cuando sus compañeros por fin estaban adentro.

Escuchando como Slithe gritaba furioso, dando órdenes para capturar a los felinos al mismo tiempo que apagaban el fuego e intentaban detener las demás bombas de hacer explosión.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

El tigre estaba sentado fuera de una de las tiendas, tratando de meditar como le había enseñado Jaga.

De pronto vio al camaleón que parecía ser de algún modo la mano derecha de Grune y al verlo inmediatamente se levanto del suelo, siguiéndolo tan cerca como pudo.

Khamai al ver que Tygra lo estaba siguiendo le pregunto haciéndose invisible, no deseaba que Grune pensara que estaba interesado de alguna forma en su príncipe, nadie en sus cinco sentidos lo haría. — ¿Qué quieres gato?

Tygra empujo al camaleón a una tienda que sabia estaba vacía, en donde únicamente se guardaban las provisiones, pero no las armas, en donde podía meditar y lo había estado haciendo desde que comprendió por fin la importancia de su don.

El cual comenzaba a comprender mucho mejor, pero aun no podía controlar del todo. — Perdone tu vida y exijo que pagues tu deuda.

Khamai estuvo a punto de reírse al escuchar esa amenaza, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro del tigre prefirió no hacerlo, guardando silencio absoluto, escuchando aquello que tenía que decirle. — Quiero que me consigas un arma y suficientes municiones para poder utilizarla.

El camaleón al escuchar esa exigencia comenzó a reírse, ese gato había perdido la razón si acaso pensaba que le ayudaría a fugarse. — ¡Estás loco! Grune me mataría si lo sabe.

Tygra no se rio, tampoco se permitió sentirse insultado por la negativa del camaleón, en vez de eso le dijo. — Yo te matare si no lo aceptas.

Khamai retrocedió varios pasos diciéndole. — No lo harías, eres una persona honorable.

Tygra le respondió inmovilizándolo contra una de las cajas, no permitiría que un camaleón olvidara que un Thunderiano era mucho más fuerte que él, ni que tan buen guerrero era solo porque Grune había decidido utilizar su cuerpo para calentar su cama. — Tal vez, pero tampoco puedo permitir que lastimen a esos niños… Mum-Ra…

Khamai lo interrumpió diciéndole. — Esos cachorros son un lastre, cuando olvides quien eras no los recordaras y tu vida será mucho más fácil.

Tygra le respondió entonces apretando un poco más el cuello del lagarto, por el cual lo mantenía preso. — Eso lo sé, y también se que podría matarte y Grune no me diría nada… me permitiría bañarme en tu sangre y aun así no sería castigado por ello, tú lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Khamai asintió, Grune premiaba sus acciones cuando daban resultados, cuando le fallaban los abandonaba a su suerte o los castigaba en persona y un acto imperdonable sería tocar uno solo de los cabellos del tigre que tenía como esclavo. — También me mataría si sabe que fui yo quien te ayudo a escapar de este campamento.

Tygra le respondió casi inmediatamente, aguzando los oídos para que nadie lo escuchara decir aquellas palabras. — No tendría porque saberlo y sé que te has acostumbrado a Wilykit y Wilykat, dicen que no eres tan malo para ser un lagarto.

Aquello era cierto, después de la primera reunión en la cual tuvo varios raspones, Khamai intento tener otra clase de acercamiento con los cachorros Thunderianos, este era darles de comer e intentar en todo lo posible no ser su enemigo, así su trabajo de niñera era mucho más fácil aun. — Pero si te niegas a ayudarme Khamai me obligaras a matarte.

Khamai trago saliva, pero comprendía el comportamiento del Thunderiano, llevaba casi un mes siendo un esclavo, esos niños habían permanecido ese mismo tiempo encerrados en una jaula.

Cambiando los papeles, observando cómo dos pequeños de los suyos eran encerrados en una jaula, siendo tan chicos que sus colas apenas estaban creciendo, cambiando cada año de piel, tampoco permitiría que les dañaran.

Debía ser un sentimiento instintivo por qué se encontró asintiendo antes de saberlo, pronunciando con lentitud entregándole su propia arma, la cual estaba cargada con suficiente energía para abrirse paso en un pueblo de espadachines. — No la obtuviste de mí…

Tygra permitió que Khamai saliera de la tienda y espero algunos minutos más para visitar a los mellizos, decirles lo que había conseguido, que pronto los sacaría de allí, apreciando como nunca antes el sentimiento de tener un arma en sus manos.

Poco después se dirigió a la tienda donde sabia que se encontraban los mellizos, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Al ingresar Tygra en ella vio como los mellizos estaban aterrados, acurrucados en la parte más profunda de la jaula, observando algún punto a su derecha.

La misma aura oscura que sintió la noche anterior estaba presente haciéndole voltear con lentitud, observando una capucha roja, cubriendo una piel como de pergamino de color azul cubierta por vendajes.

Tygra jadeo al verle y Mum-Ra simplemente volteo en su dirección, con una mueca indescriptible en su rostro, ignorando el repentino miedo ancestral que recorrió su cuerpo en forma de un escalofrió camino en dirección de los mellizos, sentándose enfrente de ellos, diciéndoles. — Todo estará bien.

Esas eran las únicas palabras que se le ocurrían en el momento, sabía que eran patéticas porque ni siquiera él las creía.

Wilykit rodeo su brazo izquierdo, ocultándose en su hombro, diciéndole. — Ya no queremos estar aquí…

Wilykat parecía molesto con él, por lo que tardo mas en acercarse a su persona, diciéndole. — ¿Cuánto más vamos a estar aquí?

Tygra observo a Mum-Ra recargarse en su mano derecha y les respondió, acariciando sus cabezas, hablando en voz baja. — Tienen que ser fuertes, hoy más que nunca…

Los niños asintieron, Wilykat un poco a regañadientes, ella sin dudar en sus promesas, todo ese tiempo siendo observados por Mum-Ra, quien parecía entretenido con el espectáculo que estaba viendo.

Tygra estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones, sintiéndose en peligro, cuando repentinamente Mum-Ra se levanto de su trono improvisado y salió de la tienda, dejándolos a solas.

Dándole la oportunidad a Tygra de explicarles sus planes, quien inmediatamente le mostro el arma que había conseguido del camaleón, diciéndoles. — Hoy será la noche… estén preparados.

Wilykit le pregunto, sosteniéndolo del brazo, provocando que sus costillas que aun seguían resentidas por el combate con Grune se quejaran. — Pero aun sigues lastimado…

Tygra le respondió, sujetando su costado, intentando no mostrar el dolor que sentía cada vez que sea movía con demasiada brusquedad. — Eso no importa, tengo el presentimiento que será esta noche o no será nunca y no puedo dejarlos aquí… no importando que pase.

Wilykat que hasta el momento había desconfiado de su sinceridad le dijo, sonriéndole por primera vez desde que comenzara esa pesadilla. — Gracias por cuidarnos…

Tygra le sonrío y guiñándole el ojo respondió, saliendo de la tienda, dirigiéndose en dirección de lo que podía llamarse su habitación, en donde esperaba poder dormir un poco antes de la gran noche. — Descuida, se lo que es ser el mayor y estar a cargo...

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Una vez que pudieron detenerse, cuando la oscuridad de la noche cubrió la luz del sol, dándoles cobijo para poder descansar algunas horas antes de seguir con su camino, montaron un campamento improvisado que solo contenía una fogata que los calentaría durante la noche, en donde podrían revisar sus heridas y alimentarse.

Lion-O comenzó a curar la herida del clérigo con cuidado, sintiéndose sumamente culpable por haber sido el culpable de que le hirieran, aquello no debía pasar de aquella manera y aun así, no podía cambiar el destino.

Cheetara permitió que Lion-O limpiara su herida y colocara un vendaje en su hombro, escuchando que su monarca le decía. — Realmente lo siento… todo esto es mi culpa.

Cheetara le respondió sonriéndole, intentando llegar a su monarca aunque fuera solo una vez. — No lo es, no podemos saber que es aquello que nos depara el destino.

Lion-O se detuvo al escucharla y sentándose frente a ella le pregunto, sonriéndole. — Parece que siempre estas de mi lado, sin importar los errores que cometa.

Cheetara se sonrojo al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras, para después intentar explicarse. — Es mi deber como uno de los sirvientes de la corona…

Lion-O suspirando le dijo limpiando la ultima herida de su cuerpo, la que estaba en una de sus mejillas y apenas era un rasguño. — Tú no eres un sirviente, ninguno de ustedes lo son…

Cheetara mirando en otra dirección le pregunto. — Si no amaras a Tygra… ¿Tendría alguna oportunidad?

Lion-O al escuchar esa respuesta le dijo, abriendo mucho los ojos, sonrojándose al sentir la mirada del clérigo en él, la esperanza con la cual había pronunciado esa pregunta. — Eres la mujer más hermosa que conozco, eres fuerte y valiente, tan leal como nadie que jamás haya conocido…

Cheetara sonrió tímidamente al escuchar esa respuesta y se acerco a él con los ojos cerrados, intentando besar sus labios.

Lion-O no supo qué hacer en un principio, hasta que sintió los labios de Cheetara sobre los suyos, el calor de su cuerpo delicado, sus curvas perfectas y el afecto que imprimía en una sola acción.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos y estos cambiaron de color a un hermoso dorado pudo reaccionar por fin, alejándola con delicadeza de su cuerpo, diciéndole con pesar. — Pero no te amo… yo realmente lo siento…

Cheetara se alejo de su monarca con la mirada triste, estaba sonrojada y avergonzada por su comportamiento, sabía que Lion-O amaba a Tygra, pero aun así sabia que ella amaba a su monarca y que nunca se perdonaría si simplemente lo dejaba caminar lejos de ella. — Lo siento… no es mi lugar…

Lion-O le respondió entonces, rodeándola con sus brazos, intentando calmar la terrible tristeza que se escuchaba en su voz, al mismo tiempo que le hacía comprender la magnitud de su afecto por Tygra. — Nunca he querido lastimarte, aun así… Tygra me necesita y no puedo dejarlo solo… lo siento tanto…

Cheetara asintió, pero en su interior una pequeña llama de esperanza comenzó a brillar, creyendo que tal vez el amor que sentía por Tygra era derivado de los sucesos que habían ocurrido en el último mes, que tal vez cuando lo tuvieran consigo, su amor se transformaría a lo que un hermano debía sentir por el otro.

Snarf al verlos juntos bufo y trato de llamar la atención de su amo, sin lograrlo, acostándose a sus pies con apariencia miserable, aparentemente sin aprobar lo que su amo estaba haciendo, ni la forma en la cual Cheetara le abrazaba.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Mum-Ra había tomado una decisión, ya no tenía por qué esperar, no cuando sería muy fácil utilizar la forma de Grune para llevar al hermoso felino a su cama, lo único que tenía que hacer era esperarlo en la tienda que compartía con el general, quien cumpliendo sus ordenes había partido dejando a su príncipe solo en ese campamento.

Mum-Ra estaba impacientándose, preguntándose si acaso Grune permitía que su esclavo andará en su campamento a sus anchas cuando lo debería tener vigilado, a sus pies si es que no tenía ninguna tarea útil más que calentar su lecho.

Tygra al entrar sintió la pesada sensación que había invadido sus sentidos desde hacia días, provocando que los cabellos de su nuca se erizaran, al mismo tiempo que veía a Grune, sentado en una silla, con una expresión difícil de describir.

Sus orejas inmediatamente se bajaron y creyó que lo mejor era huir de allí, sin embargo, controlando sus emociones se sentó en la cama, sin atreverse a mirarle fijamente.

Mum-Ra utilizando la forma de Grune se levanto de su asiento y le dijo, acariciando su mejilla, provocando que un escalofríos recorriera su cuerpo. — Desvístete, no tienes una idea de lo que deseo hacerte… mi príncipe…

Tygra al escuchar esas palabras, miro a Grune desconcertado, preguntándole, intentando alejarse un poco de su cuerpo. — Pero… no puedes hacerlo.

Mum-Ra le pregunto desabrochando los botones del uniforme que había seleccionado especialmente para el tigre, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía. — No veo por qué no, tú me perteneces…

Las manos de Grune se sentían frías, demasiado heladas, haciendo que intentara irse, deteniéndose a la mitad de la habitación, sintiendo la mirada del general sobre su cuerpo.

Tygra debía tener paciencia, esa noche por fin escaparían y encontraría un lugar seguro en donde esconderse hasta que se curaran sus costillas, por lo que dándose la media vuelta intento disculparse por su comportamiento.

Sintiendo la boca de Grune sobre la suya casi inmediatamente, robándole el aliento. — Así me gusta más…

Tygra trago un poco de saliva, diciéndole, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, porque de haberlo hecho abría distinguido un brillo rojizo en ellos. — Cuando el sol se oscurezca seré tuyo, eso acordamos… pero los días son míos y no deseo esto…

Mum-Ra no aceptaría esa respuesta y sujetándolo de los brazos lo empujo en dirección de la cama, en donde cayó de espaldas, escuchando como le decían despojándose de la ropa que le cubría hasta ese momento. — He cambiado de idea, las mañanas también serán mías.

Tygra intento salir de la cama al ver que la última pieza de ropa caía en el suelo, siendo sujeto por el tobillo al mismo tiempo que le decían. — No te irás hasta que cumplas con tus deberes…

En ese momento las costillas que se rompieron durante su práctica volvieron a quejarse, provocando que se encogiera, sintiendo como lo sostenían del cuello y lo cargaban para que estuvieran frente a frente.

Mum-Ra le dijo apretando su mano alrededor de su cuello con tanta fuerza que sentía que estaba a punto de romperse. — Eres mi esclavo, yo te digo que vestir, cuando no hacerlo, que hacer y si quiero perforarte lo hare cuando me plazca, lo entiendes.

Tygra asintió, tragándose su orgullo, Grune jamás se había comportado de aquella forma con él, era casi como si fuera otra persona y estrellándose en el suelo comenzó a respirar hondamente.

Mum-Ra cruzándose de brazos le ordeno nuevamente, pronunciando cada palabra con lentitud. — Desvístete y acuéstate en la cama.

Tygra volvió a asentir, comprendía perfectamente que Grune sería capaz de hacerle mucho daño y si lo provocaba no podrían partir esa noche, los mellizos dependían de él para lograrlo.

Lentamente comenzó a quitarse cada una de sus prendas sintiendo todo ese tiempo la mirada hambrienta de Grune sobre su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos se recostó en la cama, tratando de pensar en algo más.

Grune casi inmediatamente se recostó en la cama junto con él y se apodero de sus labios con hambre, mordiéndolos, dejándolos hinchados, ignorando que aquello solo le estaba provocando dolor.

Mum-Ra recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo del tigre debajo de él, todo ese tiempo observando cómo intentaba relajarse, aunque no podía negar cuan asustado estaba.

Su cuerpo aun así lo recibía, tal vez era la imagen que estaba utilizando, pero en ese momento no le importaba, solo el hecho de tener un amante joven después de miles de años encerrado en su propio sarcófago.

Tygra al sentir que abrían sus piernas sin ninguna clase de preparación abrió los ojos sorprendido, mirándole fijamente, estaba a punto de pedirle que se detuviera cuando sintió la dolorosa intrusión en su cuerpo.

Un gemido se escapo de sus labios al mismo tiempo que Grune se agachaba para besar su cuello, mordiéndolo justo por encima de la yugular, diciéndole. — Mírate, recibiendo a tu amo como un fiel esclavo… casi hace que me sienta culpable por pensar en ponerte el collar.

Tygra se aferro a la almohada y le dijo entre gemidos, sintiendo que la fuerza de las estocadas cada vez era mayor, que en esta ocasión Grune no se estaba preocupando por su placer físico, únicamente por el suyo, haciéndolo sentir mucho más sucio que la primera vez que lo tomo. — No eres mi amo…

Grune habría soportado esa respuesta, pero Mum-Ra al escucharla, lo tomo del cabello jalándolo en su dirección, diciéndole con furia contenida. — Soy tu amo, soy el amo de toda tu ingrata especie…

Cambiándolo poco después de posición, recostándolo con boca abajo sujeto sus caderas con tanta fuerza que sintió por un momento que estaba a punto de encajarle los dedos en la piel.

Grune generalmente prefería ver su rostro cuando tenían sexo, esta vez lo único que deseaba era poder llegar más profundo, multiplicar su placer, diciéndole cuando volvió a empalarse en su cuerpo, recibiendo un sonoro quejido. — Y espero que nunca lo olvides…

Tygra se mordió los labios para no gritar, cerrando los ojos, tratando de pensar en algo más, sintiendo que cada parte de su cuerpo se quejaba por el maltrato, que pronto la cama se derrumbaría bajo su peso.

Todo ese tiempo Grune no dejaba de jadear sobre su cuerpo, detrás de su oreja, aferrándose a su cuerpo de manera dolorosa hasta que por fin se derramo en su interior, un sentimiento que le pareció asqueroso, tan humillante que sus deseos por huir se incrementaron. — Porque tendrás que acostumbrarte a mi...

Cuando Grune por fin salió de la tienda Tygra rodeo sus rodillas con ambos brazos, cerrando los ojos, de los cuales caían gruesas lágrimas de humillación, aparentemente su amo estaba mostrando sus verdaderas intenciones y no sabía cuánto más de ese trato podría soportar.

Algunas horas después, cuando por fin anocheció Tygra salió de la tienda que compartía con Grune sin ser visto, el general no había regresado después de violarlo algunas horas antes.

Aquello era una bendición, de lo contrario no tendría la fuerza para ignorar lo que le había hecho durante todo ese mes, como ignoro su tregua tomando su cuerpo, buscando únicamente su propio placer, haciendo que se borrara cualquier clase de simpatía que hasta ese momento había obtenido.

Al ingresar en la tienda llamo a los pequeños por su nombre, quienes estaban inquietos, sin notar que Mum-Ra esperaba que Tygra les visitara ahora que Grune no evitaba que huyera, utilizando la oportunidad perfecta para colocar el collar sobre ese lindo cuello.

Tygra se hinco enfrente de los niños, diciéndoles. — Es hora de irnos… Wilykit, Wilykat…

Mum-Ra que les había estado observando desde varias horas antes se levanto del trono improvisado y comenzó a caminar en su dirección, lentamente, casi como si no se moviera del todo, alertando a Tygra quien le observo de reojo sintiendo que cada uno de los cabellos de su nuca se erizaba.

Los niños al verle se abrazaron al mismo tiempo que retrocedían varios pasos, pronunciando el nombre del mayor, quien al verle se dio la vuelta, apretando los dientes, entrecerrando los ojos, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco.

Mum-Ra modifico su forma convocando a los antiguos espíritus del mal, repentinamente doblando el tamaño del tigre, quien se sentía como un insecto a su lado.

Por un momento quiso creer que aquella era una pesadilla, pero sabía que no era así, últimamente el destino se dedicaba a ensañarse con su persona.

Tygra se levanto del suelo y colocándose entre Mum-Ra y los niños pronuncio, apretando los dientes. — No te les acerques…

Mum-Ra lo sostuvo del mentón con sus dedos índice y pulgar, diciéndole. — Te le pareces mucho en realidad…

Tygra no intento soltarse, por un momento no sabía qué hacer y retrocediendo escucho que los niños le gritaban a la momia. — ¡No lo toques!

Mum-Ra ignorando los gritos de los niños recorrió el cuello de Tygra con el dedo índice, abriendo algunos broches pronunciando. — Demasiado.

Tygra al ver que lo soltaba e intentaba llevar su otra mano a su cuello retrocedió varios pasos, esquivando la enorme mano de la criatura de ojos rojos, observando con profundo terror que esta traía consigo el collar dorado, el mismo que se suponía tenía Grune en su bolsillo.— ¿Cómo?

Mum-Ra sonrió al escuchar esa respuesta y le respondió con su voz reverberante, viéndose mucho más grande que antes, mucho más terrible al sostener el collar que lo condenaría por siempre. — No creerás que le deje a Grune un artefacto de tanto poder… el collar de la reina Tashi es otro de los tesoros de Plundarr y por lo tanto me pertenece a mí.

Tygra retrocedió varios pasos más, escuchando como los mellizos seguían gritándole que se detuviera, que le pedían que huyera sin siquiera comprender lo que estaba pasando. — Pero Grune…

Mum-Ra esta vez comenzó a reírse, diciéndole, con aquella mirada rojiza que no reflejaba nada, que aparentaba estar hueca. — ¿Qué crees que valga más para Grune, tu o una corona?

La respuesta era obvia para Tygra, quien tragando saliva decidió que ya era el momento de actuar, dándose cuenta que los cachorros no significaban nada para Mum-Ra, porque de lo contrario no habría forma alguna de que los dejara permanecer tanto tiempo en el campamento de Grune, pero entonces de quienes hablaba.

"Ahora veo por qué insististe tanto por tenerlo contigo"

No podía ser cierto, aquella debía ser alguna clase de broma.

"Te le pareces mucho…"

Pero a quien se le parecía tanto, repentinamente un nombre le vino como un golpe.

"Con la tutela y el entrenamiento adecuado podrán llegar a ser muy útiles…"

Tygra abrió los ojos desorbitadamente cuando comenzó a comprender su error, nunca estuvo interesado en los mellizos, estaba interesado en…

"Sera una excelente adición a nuestras fuerzas."

¿Ellos? En su hermano y en él, Mum-Ra pensaba que podía entrenarlos, como si se tratase de los que murieron, aquellos de los que hablaban en las leyendas, las que su padre mencionaba constantemente.

"Te le pareces mucho en realidad…"

Repentinamente lo dijo, pronuncio un nombre que parecía grabado en su memoria, que era tan importante para él como la vida misma, el nombre de un Thunderiano que se le precia tanto a Lion-O que no podrían diferenciarlos. — Leo… Tú crees que mi hermano es Leo…

Mum-Ra le ofreció su mano diciéndole con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa. — Si cooperas tu amado no será lastimado… Tygus.

Así que eso era, Mum-Ra creía que Lion-O era Leo y que él se trataba de Tygus, negando con un movimiento de la cabeza, disparándole tantas veces como pudo al mismo tiempo que retrocedía, le respondió. — No… si dejo que eso pase Lion-O estará en peligro… mucho más que nunca… yo no seré quien lo destruya y tú… tú no triunfaras…

Mum-Ra se enfureció al escuchar esas palabras y respondió lanzando varios rayos de energía morada en contra del tigre que osaba desafiarlo, en esa vida y en la anterior, provocando que fuera impactado contra la jaula, la que se doblo por culpa del peso del cuerpo de Tygra y la fuerza del golpe.

Wilykit grito el nombre del mayor, al mismo tiempo que su hermano intentaba abrir la jaula con las herramientas que Tygra había estado recolectando a lo largo de ese mes, escuchando un hermoso clic cuando forzó la ganzúa.

Al mismo tiempo Tygra intentaba levantarse del suelo, siendo sostenido por Mum-Ra, quien lo levanto del cabello para decirle, justo al oído, antes de lamer su cuello. — No volverás a verlo.

Tygra siguió retorciéndose, sosteniendo su cabello, tratando de golpear el cuerpo de Mum-Ra con tanta fuerza como para que le soltara, pero todo era inútil cuando sintió el frio peso del collar resbalar por su cabeza, cayendo en su cuello.

De pronto la joya que no brillaba hasta ese momento tomo un hermoso color dorado, tan brillante que por un momento sintió que lo deslumbraría al mismo tiempo que parecía unirse con su piel de tal forma que sería imposible quitárselo con la misma facilidad con la cual se lo pusieron.

Mum-Ra creyendo que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer lo dejo caer al suelo, observando cómo los ojos de Tygra se llenaban de lágrimas, intentando quitarse la cadena, deteniéndose justo a tiempo, antes de que el collar le diera una dolorosa descarga.

Al ver que los niños por fin habían salido de la jaula les dijo, ignorando momentáneamente a Mum-Ra, corriendo en dirección de la salida, acompañándolos en su huida, disparando a cualquiera que intentara interponerse en su camino. — ¡Corran! ¡Corran tan rápido como puedan!

Wilykit cargaba las provisiones mientras que Wilykat comenzó a lanzar varias bombas de humo, intentando hacerse paso o por lo menos bloquear el camino de sus atacantes, al mismo tiempo que Mum-Ra les ordenaba que los atraparan.

Tygra al salir de la tienda pudo ver a Grune, este le miraba con pesar, pero no era la clase de temor por la seguridad de la persona que dices amar, sino por el saber que te han quitado un objeto que piensas te pertenece.

Grune no le ayudaría, como lo dijo Mum-Ra una corona tenía mucho más valor que su vida y habiendo tomado lo que deseaba de su persona durante ese largo mes, ya no había nada más que pudiera arrebatarle.

Tygra, sintiendo como Wilykat lo jalaba de una de sus manos se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido ese largo mes, que después de ser su esclavo durante tanto tiempo aun creía que Grune lo apreciaba de alguna manera, que sus sentimientos estaban corrompidos, pero ahora se daba cuenta del error en el cual estaba y aquello fue lo que le dolió más.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Oficialmente esta historia se ha vuelto un Lion-o/Tygra…

Oficialmente y con solo un voto en contra Grune tendrá primero al príncipe.

Oficialmente con 5 votos en contra Lion-O no buscara consuelo con Cheetara.

Otra pregunta… ¿A quién quieren que vea Tygra cuando lleve el collar? Grune, Lion-O… o Mum-Ra

Llevamos 2 votos favor Mum-Ra, 3 votos a favor de Lion-O y 0 votos a favor de Grune.

También les pido que vayan y voten en el poll, en mi página de usuario de fanfiction net, me harán la persona más feliz del mundo. 

Saludos.


	15. Chapter 15

Avaricia.

Capitulo 15

Lion-O caminaba en un lugar que ya había visto antes, que conocía como cada recoveco del castillo de Thundera, los pasadizos secretos y las calles que daban en dirección del mercado negro, sabía que había transitado ese camino tantas veces que podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados pero al mismo tiempo jamás había pisado la superficie negra, ya sin vida, del interior de la pirámide.

El hedor de aquellos túneles le recordaba la muerte, una podredumbre vieja, polvosa, cubierta de telarañas y polvo, parecido a los sótanos del castillo, las cámaras que conectaban al drenaje en donde había encontrado varias piezas de tecnología.

El aire rancio le evitaba respirar, teniendo que cubrir su boca con su mano derecha para poder lograrlo sin toser por culpa de la repulsión que sentía cada pasó que se acercaba al interior de la pirámide.

Cuyo hedor a muerte y oscuridad no era producido exclusivamente por los años que aquella edificación había estado abandonada, sino por su ocupante, una criatura que debía ser destruida a toda costa.

El eco de sus pasos retumbaba en sus oídos, acompañado por su respiración y pequeñas nubes de polvo que se desprendían de las paredes.

Lion-O sabía que tenía que entrar en esa habitación, que lo esperaban, que tal vez aquella fuera la única oportunidad que tendría de verle nuevamente.

Sus ojos azules brillaban en la oscuridad como lo hacían los de la criatura sentada en el trono, cuya piel de color azul tenía gruesas arrugas marcando un rostro con una mueca de dientes amarillos que terminaban en punta.

El abismo carmesí de aquellos ojos muertos le observaba con entretenimiento, un cuerpo que debió pudrirse era el recipiente de un alma tan oscura que absorbía la luz que le rodeaba, dedos delgados, parecidos a las patas de una araña acariciaban el cabello de una silueta sentada a sus pies.

Debajo de la piel de pergamino, arrugada, seca, con sangre que se convirtió en polvo se podían ver los huesos descarnados de la abominación de una época remota, que se cubría con vendas blancas que olían a bálsamos dulzones y muerte.

Una capa hecha como de sangre coagulada apenas podía cubrir la fealdad inhumana de la criatura cuya voz resonó en su bóveda, diciéndole con una sonrisa tétrica, gustosa, aquella de quien se sabe vencedor. — ¿Qué se siente? Saber que estuviste tan cerca y aun así perdiste.

De que hablaba se pregunto Lion-O observando con temor el rostro de Mum-Ra, su mueca satisfecha y sus ojos muertos que miraban en dirección de su mano, la misma que acariciaba la cabeza de un felino.

Lion-O al principio no pudo entender que era aquello que veía, si era tan siquiera una imagen familiar, para sus ojos la oscuridad de aquella cámara lentamente comenzaba a cobrar vida, el sonido de un repiqueteo mecánico acompañaba a su corazón.

Con cada latido de su corazón la imagen parecía cobrar forma, era un tigre de pelaje rojizo, sentado a mano derecha del trono de Mum-Ra, recargando su rostro en la fría piedra negra con la cual estaba formado.

Sus ojos muertos, sin vida y sin esperanzas parecían estar enfocados en el suelo, aun así, gritaban por ser liberados, le pedían a silenciosos gritos que le ayudara, por el amor y respeto que alguna vez sintió por él.

Un rugido comenzó a sonar en esa cámara y Lion-O creía que tal vez era suyo, no obstante, parecía tan lejano que podría equivocarse.

Mum-Ra repentinamente ya no era la criatura deforme sentada en el trono sino un gigante de apariencia retorcida, cuyos ojos rojos seguían tan muertos como antes, sus dientes afilados mantenían un extraño brillo que podía verse en su sonrisa endemoniada.

La figura postrada a sus pies poco a poco seguía tomando forma, ya no era simplemente un tigre, sino una persona que conocía, era a quien amaba más que a nada en el mundo, a quien le arrebataron en una sola noche.

Tygus, el capitán de la guardia de Mum-Ra, su amante y mano derecha, una cascara vacía de la persona que fuera en el pasado, cuyos ojos ya no brillaban como lo hacían el día que lo vio la primera vez.

La voz reverberante de Mum-Ra volvió a sonar, diciéndole con sorna y placer — ¿Qué se siente ser tú? ¿Qué se siente saber que sus vidas me pertenecen? ¿Qué yo elijo si viven o mueren?

Su rugido comenzaba a sonar cada vez más fuerte, sus dientes apretados mostraban sus colmillos afilados, sus ojos alargados, en una línea apenas perceptible parecían brillar con furioso fuego. — ¿Qué se siente tener una responsabilidad tan grande sobre tus hombros? Prometerle libertad para ser aplastado, ser traicionado por un sentimiento tan patético como el amor y ahora no poder tener siquiera el más mínimo sueño de libertad.

Lion-O intento desenfundar su espada pero no estaba en su cinto y su uniforme no era una armadura sino un traje de color azul, ceñido al cuerpo, el mismo que portaba Leo en el libro del augurio.— Saber que solo la muerte podrá liberarlo de mi… Leo.

Al pronunciar aquellas palabras la imagen cambio nuevamente, la vida que recupero esa cámara se perdió y repentinamente el gigante era una momia, la criatura pequeña y descarnada que seguía aferrándose a la vida como si se tratase de una garrapata.

A sus pies no era Tygus quien yacía postrado, sino alguien más, ese alguien tenía la misma clase de mirada muerta, vacía y sin esperanza de un esclavo, cuya personalidad ha dejado de existir.

Tygra estaba sentado a su lado, sin poder reconocerlo ni rechazar la mano con la que Mum-Ra acariciaba su cabello, enredando sus dedos en los hilos sedosos de color rojizo. — Jamás volverás a tocarlo… sus almas nunca estarán juntas y es una lástima porque aun ahora intenta llegar a ti… justo como la luna.

Lion-O despertó sudando frio, agitado, sintiendo que su corazón intentaba escaparse de su pecho, ese era un sueño que comenzaba a volverse una rutina, cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver la misma imagen.

Mum-Ra tenía al capitán Tygus postrado a sus pies, quien repentinamente se transformaba en su hermano, haciéndole preguntarse el significado de aquella pesadilla.

Lion-O caminó en dirección de la fogata, cuyo fuego había muerto hacia pocas horas, observando el cielo que comenzaba a iluminarse con los primeros rayos de luz, haciéndole preguntarse si alguna vez volvería a ver a su hermano, si ese día lo encontraría por fin.

Cada pregunta que carecía de respuesta y en sí de significado, porque a fin de cuentas no sabía cuánto de Tygra aun seguía vivo.

"No te rindas"

Aquella voz de nuevo, tan parecida a la suya que le hacía pensar que tal vez había perdido la cabeza en las nubes, como cada persona lo acusaba cuando Thundera seguía de pie.

"No lo dejes ganar, no permitas que eso pase"

Lion-O pregunto tratando de recibir alguna respuesta de aquella voz que le hablaba al oído. — ¿Qué no debo permitir?

Como siempre, aquella voz no respondía su pregunta escondiéndose en el silencio y en la oscuridad del pasado, era como hablarse a si mismo esperando recibir alguna respuesta que tu no conocieras de antemano.

Lion-O sacudiendo su cabeza se cubrió el rostro preguntando al aire, a los elementos. — ¿Tygra en donde estas?

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygra le ordeno a los pequeños que corrieran tan rápido como podían, Wilykit cargaría las provisiones, suficientes para dos días, lo único que pudo robar de la mesa de Grune sin que se diera cuenta, su hermano lanzaba bombas de humo tratando de cubrir su rastro.

El disparaba a cuantos blancos podía distinguir en el interior de la nube de humo que los cubría de sus enemigos, escuchando como el ejército de Mum-Ra intentaba organizarse, como la momia de apariencia decadente gritaba que los atraparan.

Era fácil imaginarse el desenlace de esa fuga, no tenían recursos suficientes y las probabilidades estaban en su contra, pero no habría otra oportunidad como esa porque al cerrar los ojos él estaría muerto.

Los niños atrapados en un campamento de lagartos, bien podían ordenarle que los asesinara con las manos desnudas y lo haría sin siquiera sentir cualquier clase de remordimiento.

Sin él los pequeños estaban muertos, tanto como su alma, porque su cuerpo tal vez le sobrepasara por mucho, siendo una mera herramienta no tendría un destino mejor que cualquiera de aquellas maquinas.

Si es que no perecía bajo las manos de Lion-O, él asesinaría a su hermano, robaría la espada del augurio y se la entregaría a Mum-Ra, condenando a todas las razas de aquel planeta.

Un grupo de lagartos se interpusieron en su camino, las armas estaban listas para disparar pero sus órdenes eran mantenerlo con vida, por lo que sabía que no le dispararían.

Tygra tratando de realizar una tarea que desprecio en su adolescencia y hasta ese momento pensaba que era una maldición, convoco su don, observando a los lagartos directamente a los ojos, tratando de plasmar una imagen temible en sus mentes.

No sabía si había funcionado, podía sentir la mano de Wilykit jalándolo por la muñeca, estaba asustada, él también lo estaba y no podía mostrarlo.

Los lagartos comenzaron a temblar, sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente como si hubieran visto una bestia hambrienta dispuesta a devorarlos y sin más, dejaron caer sus armas, retrocedieron varios pasos temblando para después dar la media vuelta, huyendo por sus vidas.

Tygra recogió un rifle que habían abandonado los lagartos diciéndoles a los niños que parecían tan sorprendidos como los lagartos. — ¡Que esperan!

Wilykit y Wilykat asintieron, se miraron mutuamente y comenzaron a correr delante de Tygra, quien seguía protegiendo su retaguardia, recordando la dirección en la cual pudo ver que se encontraba un lago lo suficiente grande para poder esconderse, atravesarlo y huir al otro lado.

Flash-back

Tygra se levanto de la cama en donde yaciera acostado con solo la mitad de su ropa puesta, intuía que debía ver los mapas en la mesa, que esa sería la única vez que podría saber en donde estaban y por lo tanto encontrar una forma para huir de allí.

Grune no le prestó atención pero sus orejas se movieron ligeramente, sus ojos seguían fijos en el mapa que trataba de leer, el cual parecía un tanto complicado.

Generalmente no permitía que se acercara a los mapas, tal vez con la idea de que podría obtener información valiosa o alguna idea para escapar, pero habían sido pacientes, él y los mellizos, esperando el momento oportuno, guardando todo lo que Tygra pensaba que pudiera servirles.

Tygra tragando saliva, diciéndose que podía hacer eso, recargo sus manos en los hombros de Grune, restregando su rostro en contra de su espalda descubierta preguntándole. — ¿Todavía no terminas?

Grune al escuchar su pregunta ladeo un poco la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente, respondiéndole con cierta molestia en su tono de voz. — Ve a dormir…

Tygra no esperaba que le respondieran de aquella forma y recorriendo la espalda de su captor, guiando todo ese tiempo una de sus manos al costalito que guardaba el collar, pronuncio intentando distraerlo de su treta para obtener su sentencia de esclavitud. — No estoy cansado…

Grune parecía ignorante de sus intenciones por robarle el collar y cuando Tygra estuvo a punto de tomarlo, repentinamente la mano del general rodeo esa muñeca torciéndole el brazo, diciéndole empujándolo contra la mesa, en donde estaba uno de los mapas de la región. — Buen intento… pero no tan bueno.

Tygra siendo inmovilizado en la mesa no pudo más que fijar su atención en el mapa, podía ver que no muy lejos estaba uno de los ejércitos de Mum-Ra, al juzgar por su estandarte debía ser Slithe.

Aquella distancia era apenas unos seis días de distancia de donde se suponía que estaba localizada la obesa lagartija que lo entrego a Grune, a quien cuando tuviera la oportunidad le arrancaría la cabeza o mejor aún, le haría un hoyo en esa fea protuberancia pegada a su cuello.

Estaban demasiado lejos del punto de reunión y habían recorrido las montañas heladas en dirección de lo que parecía ser alguna clase de fortaleza o base militar, un lugar que le hacía pensar en una tumba de la cual jamás saldría con vida. — ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

Grune al tenerlo a su merced, sosteniéndolo de los brazos le respondió besando su cuello. — Eso no es de tu incumbencia…

Tygra intentando soltarse de la llave con la cual era sostenido pronuncio, maldiciendo la posición en la cual se encontraban, sintiendo la hombría de Grune recargarse contra sus nalgas. — Puedo ayudarte a leer el mapa…

Grune lamiendo su cuello le respondió restregándose contra su cuerpo. — O podemos realizar algunas tareas mucho más divertidas mi príncipe, después de todo no estás cansado…

El destructor nunca lo había tomado dos veces el mismo día, generalmente con una sola ocasión era más que suficiente para él, sin embargo, tenerlo inmovilizado debajo de su cuerpo debía haberlo excitado. — Eres un sucio pervertido…

Grune siguió besando su cuello al mismo tiempo que introducía una de sus manos en el interior de su ropa, acariciando su entrepierna, respondiéndole con sorna. — Tu cuerpo habla por sí mismo mi príncipe… ya estás excitado y ni siquiera he comenzado a tocarte…

Tygra al escuchar esas palabras le respondió intentando soltarse con ánimos redoblados, escuchando un sonido proveniente de fuera del campamento, el cual Grune ignoro mordiendo una de sus orejas. — Eso es mentira…

Grune al escuchar esa respuesta le dijo volteándolo, sentándolo en la mesa, arrebatándole los pantalones que estaban pobremente abotonados, acariciando sus nalgas con ambas manos diciéndole besando su frente. — Parece que hoy estas de mal humor mi príncipe…

Tygra cerró los ojos cuando Grune se arrodillo delante de él y beso la punta de su sexo que comenzaba a responder a la cercanía del destructor, como una mascota bien amaestrada, cada parte de su cuerpo lo hacía, ignorando a su mente que les imploraba que se detuvieran.

Por un momento pensó que la humillación había terminado, que aquella noche Grune había obtenido lo que deseaba de su cuerpo y que le dejaría solo hasta el día siguiente, pero eso era porque al terminar Tygra siempre intentaba esquivar al destructor, lográndolo casi siempre.

Esta noche lo había buscado, le había dicho que no estaba cansado y lo había invitado a tocarlo, esperando que con eso pudiera robar el collar, Wilykat le enseño como hacerlo, le dijo que hacer para poder robarse un objeto de algún iluso.

Hasta un niño podría hacerlo, pero él, siendo tan débil como en realidad era fallo en una simple tarea, obteniendo las desagradables caricias de su captor como recompensa.

Repentinamente sintió un escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo, un aura oscura y siniestra le hizo abrir los ojos, para su sorpresa vio un par de ojos rojos mirándole fijamente desde las sombras.

Grune ya lo había tomado suficientes veces para que su cuerpo estuviera preparado para recibirlo y cuando pensó que ya estaba lo suficiente excitado abandono su erección, diciéndole, ignorando la presencia de la criatura que los espiaba. — Ya tengo tu cuerpo, ahora solo falta conquistar tu mente.

Tygra ignoro las palabras de Grune y se dio cuenta, que la cosa que los observaba no era otro más que Mum-Ra, sus ojos estaban fijos en ellos. — ¡No, Grune, espera!

Pero como cada una de las ocasiones que pronuncio esas palabras Grune lo ignoro, empalándose en su cuerpo de un solo movimiento, recibiendo un sonoro gemido y un movimiento completamente involuntario.

Su espalda se arqueo al mismo tiempo que sus piernas rodeaban su cintura y se aferraba a sus hombros para no caer al suelo, todo ese tiempo con la mirada fija en Mum-Ra, tratando de ignorar esos puntos rojos que brillaban en la oscuridad sin lograrlo, recordando un momento en otra vida en el cual vio la misma mirada y no supo reconocerla.

Flash Back.

Tygra se detuvo enfrente del río que había visto, era grande, sus aguas corrían con mucha rapidez, demasiada para poder atravesarlo con dos pequeños a la espalda, al tocar el agua se dio cuenta que también era demasiado frio.

Los dos niños le preguntaron al ver su expresión, tratando de acercarse al agua, todo ese tiempo siendo iluminados por la luna llena que brillaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, provocando que el collar que colgaba a su cuello recuperara su vieja apariencia. — ¿Qué haremos?

Tygra les dijo golpeando el suelo con los puños cerrados, mordiéndose el labio, estaban tan cerca de alcanzar la seguridad que no podían detenerse, no importando lo que ocurriera con él, de todos modos ya estaba muerto. — Debemos encontrar una forma de cruzar el lago…

Repentinamente escucho que le decían a sus espaldas. — ¿Por qué cruzar un río cuando puedes avanzar por tierra, gatito?

Tygra se giro inmediatamente apuntando a Grune con su arma, lo mataría si se acercaba a los niños, Grune traía consigo dos monturas, una de ellas estaba preparada para un largo viaje. — ¡Mantente donde estas!

Grune no le obedeció y Tygra no pudo dispararle, sus dedos se negaban a moverse, escuchando que los niños imitaban sus amenazas, siendo ignorados. — Pero tú no quieres eso, mi príncipe… porque en ese caso no podre darte esta montura…

Tygra no podía comprender lo que estaba pasando, su sorpresa estaba grabada en su rostro, era imposible que Grune hubiera preparado una montura, mucho menos una forma para ayudarle a escapar. — Pero tu…

Grune le respondió apartando la pistola cuyo cañón chocaba contra su pecho, diciéndole al oído, lamiendo la punta de su oreja. — No fui yo…

Tygra supo casi inmediatamente de que le hablaba y le pregunto, sin comprender que estaba ocurriendo, desde cuando Grune se arriesgaría tanto solo por él. — No te creo…

Grune le retiro la vieja pistola de Khamai diciéndole alejándose algunos pasos de su príncipe, quien parecía tan confundido por su repentina gentileza, como si todo ese mes no hubiera hecho todo por darle las comodidades a las cuales estaba acostumbrado, las que nunca podría darle siendo un simple general en Thundera.

El destructor debía admitir que por un momento pensó que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, su gatito seguía intentando fugarse, guardando provisiones, armas y buscando el día que fuera propicio para abandonarlo en medio de la noche.

Al saberse rechazado pensó en entregarlo a Mum-Ra a cambio de la corona de Thundera, pero su nuevo señor no lo usaría exclusivamente por sus habilidades, notaba la forma en la cual le miraba, la forma en la cual cambiaba su nombre por uno tan parecido que al principio no lo distinguió.

Nadie más que él tenía el derecho a tocarlo.

Slithe le había entregado sus armas, diciéndole que sus soldados querían quedárselas pero conociendo su interés en el príncipe podrían servirle como un buen trofeo.

Por poco golpeaba el rostro de Slithe, pero ignorando sus palabras, recibió las armas de su gatito a cambio de otra piedra de Thundrilium, las mismas que deposito en las manos de Tygra, quien al verlas le pregunto. — ¿Tu las tenias todo este tiempo?

Grune no respondió esa pregunta retorica, en vez de eso besando los labios de su gatito le dijo, acariciando su mejilla, escuchando todo ese tiempo las quejas de los pequeños que se esmeraba por proteger, quienes jadearon cuando el mayor no lo rechazo, como hacerlo si lo amaba. — Sé que buscaras a Lion-O…

Lo supo al ver la profunda tristeza y decepción al verse abandonado en el campamento que habían disfrutado hasta ese momento, su príncipe era demasiado exquisito para no recibir las atenciones de otros hombres o mujeres. — Si te toca de cualquier forma lo matare, mi príncipe…

Tygra sonrió al ver su propia arma, al igual que su látigo, lo único que le faltaba era su armadura, sin embargo, no tenía esperanzas de recibirla de las manos de Grune, quien continúo diciéndole. — Cuando sea el momento regresare por ti, mi príncipe, no permitiré que nada se interponga entre nosotros.

Tygra estuvo a punto de decirle que no había ningún nosotros, pero en vez de eso, subió a la montura de un salto y le ofreció su mano a los mellizos, diciéndoles. — ¡Vengan!

Wilykit fue la primera en aceptar su ayuda, Wilykat al ver que las luces en el interior del bosque comenzaban a acercarse también subió a la montura de color azul, preguntándole al tigre. — ¿Por qué no lo rechazas?

Tygra se hizo la misma pregunta, no quería responderla y en vez de eso, les dijo obligando a la criatura de color azul a galopar tan rápido como pudiera. — ¿Qué habríamos ganado al rechazar su ayuda?

Wilykat le respondió molesto. — Pensé que eras mucho más orgulloso, que los Thundercats nunca huyen…

Tygra no le respondió, tampoco intento defender su actuación durante ese largo mes, al escuchar las mismas palabras que le dijo a Lion-O cuando estaban huyendo al interior de las zarzas, estaba tan molesto consigo mismo, concentrándose en llegar tan lejos como pudieran, esperando no equivocar su camino.

Wilykit no parecía compartir los sentimientos de su hermano, porque sus pequeños brazos se aferraban a su espalda, sin embargo, no dijo nada, solo se limito a confiar en él.

Aquello era lo único que necesitaba, que alguien confiara en sus habilidades, porque aun él desconfiaba de sus decisiones.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Las voces, en realidad, la voz en su cabeza que se había presentado desde que entrara en el libro no se había silenciado, seguía insistiéndole que buscara a Tygra, que aun era tiempo de encontrarlo, que no debían permitir que él ganara.

Lion-O no entendía a quien se refería, Grune se había llevado a Tygra desde hacía un mes, lo había mantenido consigo tanto tiempo que no dudaba que una parte de su corazón se hubiera perdido.

Tal vez estaba perdiendo la esperanza, tal vez nunca la tuvo y solo creyó que podría recuperarla cuando su viejo amigo le dio la información que tanto necesitaba escuchar.

Aun así, que otra cosa podía hacer que buscarle como lo hacía.

Habían acampado cerca de un arrollo cuyo poderoso caudal parecía tan inquieto como su corazón, el agua helada recorría las piedras llevándose las hojas que caían en sus aguas, aun el frio parecía no afectarle.

Por un momento Lion-O quiso ser como las aguas de ese caudal, imparables, indiferentes a las hojas cayendo de los arboles, las heladas temperaturas que le rodeaban, tan frío como el hielo.

"Como Mum-Ra"

Lion-O se acerco al río que no debía mostrarle su reflejo pero aun así parecía poder hacerlo, seguía siendo el mismo, sus ojos, su cabello, pero no la expresión de su mirada que parecía desolada.

"Como su mirada"

La imagen cambio repentinamente, su cabello era largo, su melena estaba casi formada. — ¿Qué?

Lion-O se alejo del arroyo de aguas indiferentes, volteando, esperando ver a Leo parado a su lado, sin embargo, no había nada, era como si el mundo hubiera dejado de existir por un vacio negro.

No era como el libro en donde se sentía flotando, en este lugar no había nada, solo tristeza y melancolía.

El sonido de una gota lo alerto, esa gota provenía del centro de la habitación en donde una línea brillante flotaba.

Lion-O floto en su dirección, tan sorprendido como estaba no pudo ver que a su lado había siluetas, figuras de momentos atesorados por su antepasado, hasta que se detuvo enfrente de lo que parecía ser una estatua de cristal cuya apariencia era sin duda la de su amante perdido.

Una sonrisa adornaba sus facciones y a su lado, se encontraba él, Leo, sonriéndole, mirándole con atención, parecía ser mucho más joven que cuando visito su realidad, parecía que no tenía el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. — Realmente se le parece tanto…

Esa voz… ese era Leo, que flotaba en medio de la luminosa línea blanca, a la cual se acerco para ver que se trataba de un espejo por donde podía ver que estaba ocurriendo fuera de su cuerpo, de su propia mente, sus ojos estaban fijos en el riachuelo cuyas aguas estaban detenidas. — No lo dejes ganar… no permitas que eso pase…

Lion-O se desespero en ese momento y sosteniendo a la silueta imaginaria de su antepasado le pregunto, intentando obtener alguna respuesta más allá de esa extraña letanía. — ¿Cómo puedo salvarlo si lo tiene desde hace un mes?

La expresión en el rostro de Leo era tal que le helo la sangre, jamás había visto tanta desesperanza en una sola mirada, era como ver sus propios ojos, porque él mismo sabía lo que sentía. — No es verdad… no puede serlo.

Lion-O le respondió entonces, bajando la vista, sintiendo que se había fallado a sí mismo, que una parte de su alma, la que decían compartía con Leo moría un poco dentro de sí. — Grune lo secuestro…

Leo recupero la esperanza, pero su apariencia seguía siendo la de un hombre que ya no tiene nada más por que luchar, que ha perdido todo, pero que todavía sigue adelante, no por su propio bien, sino por el de su anfitrión. — ¿Grune dices? El solo es un peón… creí que ya lo entendías…

Lion-O retrocedió varios pasos cuando sintió que la realidad lo envolvía, debía permanecer en ese sitio, debía conocer las respuestas, sin embargo, sus ojos solo pudieron verle durante unos segundos, escuchando sus palabras. — No te rindas…

A diferencia de aquella vez con el libro, despertó solo, mirando el agua moverse como si su alucinación hubiera durado apenas unos segundos, porque una hoja que caía en el agua, para ser arrastrada por su fuerza imparable termino de hacerlo, ni siquiera fue un parpadeo.

Como podría encontrar a Tygra, como podría verlo sin llegar a él, estando tan lejos como lo estaba y de pronto la respuesta estaba clara, aquella que no había encontrado durante todo ese tiempo, solo porque no confiaba lo suficiente en sus habilidades.

La espada del augurio, ella los guiaría a Tygra, ella les había mostrado lo que tenían que ver y él volvió a ignorar.

Ese día no hace mucho tiempo le mostro el collar, a Mum-Ra y a Grune hablando, en ese momento ya tramaban lastimar a su hermano, pero no hizo nada, como en la caída de Thundera, cuando vio los ojos rojos de su mayor enemigo. — Todo fue mi culpa…

Lion-O desenfundo la espada, ya sabía qué hacer, sólo tenía que convocar el poder del ojo de Thundera y ella le mostraría el camino.

Cheetara despertó justo a tiempo para verlo pronunciar las palabras que le mostraban el presente o el futuro, su señor jamás se había visto tan apuesto ni tan determinado.

Si tan siquiera Tygra pudiera verlo en ese momento, pensó el clérigo con tristeza y un dejo de celos, estaría tan orgulloso de su monarca que no volvería a dudar sobre sus habilidades.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygra podía escuchar un sonido proveniente del camino que habían transitado ya, la luna seguía avanzando en el cielo nocturno, ignorando su desesperación por que los primeros rayos de luz solar les mostrara su presencia a sus enemigos.

Solo la noche podía darles cierto grado de seguridad, aun así estaba seguro que los habían encontrado, que aquel sonido proveniente a sus espaldas era su perdición.

Los mellizos se aferraban a sus espaldas, su montura ya no podía ir más deprisa, cuando repentinamente, un vehículo de gran tamaño lo rebaso, girando en la tierra, bloqueándole el camino.

Esa cosa era parecida al tanque felino, tanto que por un momento pensó que estaban a salvo, pero tan diferente como el día lo era de noche.

Tygra detuvo su montura jalando las riendas, dándole la orden adecuada, observando como la compuerta del tanque se abría para que Mum-Ra saliera de ella envuelto en una nube de humo, cubierto con su manto rojo.

Los rayos de sol todavía tardarían un poco en iluminar aquel bosque con toda su fuerza, debían resistir hasta entonces, cuando la criatura tuviera que esconderse como un monstruo de cuentos de hadas.

Mum-Ra al ver que Tygra tenía una montura supo casi inmediatamente que lo habían ayudado a escapar, el joven tigre parecía dudar por cual camino seguir, pero no debía hacerlo, solo le quedaba aceptar su destino.

Tygra vio como le ofrecían una huesuda mano, al mismo tiempo que le decían pronunciando con frialdad, una voz que no debía salir de unos pulmones secos, de un cuerpo cuyas cuerdas bucales debían ser polvo. — No dudes, solo hay un camino…

Tygra asintió, no podía retroceder, ni podía avanzar, solo había un camino y sin más comenzó a avanzar en dirección de la momia con ayuda de su montura diciéndole a los mellizos, observando de reojo los rápidos que corrían en dirección del sol. — Sujétense fuertemente de mí…

Ellos asintieron, aferrando sus pequeñas manos al cuerpo del mayor, que salto justo a tiempo para sumergirse en el agua, nadando con fuertes brazadas, sumergiéndose un poco para después aferrarse a un tronco que flotaba libremente en las aguas casi congeladas.

Siempre había sido un buen nadador y en esta ocasión podría probarse a sí mismo que podía lograrlo, solo tenía que avanzar algunos metros más para encontrar una saliente, en donde usaría su látigo para regresar a la superficie.

No pensaba que después de un largo mes de cautiverio tendría algo que agradecerle a Grune, sin embargo, su obsesión no le había dado las herramientas necesarias para huir de Mum-Ra, pero por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para poner a salvo a los mellizos.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

La espada del augurio le mostraría lo que deseaba ver, donde se encontraba Tygra y sus ojos brillaron con la misma intensidad con la cual lo hizo la espada, mostrándole una imagen de un arroyo, el mismo donde se habían detenido.

Tygra nadaba con los mellizos aferrados a sus espaldas, detrás de él se podía escuchar un sonido reverberante, una figura alada que los estaba siguiendo.

Era Mum-Ra, el inmortal enemigo de su raza estaba tan cerca de capturar a Tygra como lo estaba él de salvarlo.

De pronto las palabras de Leo tenían sentido, las visiones, el pasado, el nombre de Tygus repicaba en su mente como si se tratasen de unas campanas.

La imagen pronto cambio, Tygra ahora era sostenido por Mum-Ra, quien le decía algunas palabras que no comprendía, pero debían ser desalentadoras.

Los mellizos parecían querer enfrentarle, sin embargo, repentinamente su hermano les grito. — ¡Huyan!

Lion-O respiro hondamente al salir de aquella visión aterradora, tratando de recordar algún punto que habrían pasado y de pronto le vino a la mente, estaban cerca de la cascada.

A pocos metros de distancia o demasiados si es que no se apresuraban.

Lion-O comenzó a correr en la dirección en donde suponía que encontraría a Tygra, no tenía tiempo para decirle a los demás, de lo contrario su hermano jamás regresaría a él.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygra uso su látigo para subir a tierra firme escuchando como el indiscutible sonido de dos alas batiendo se acercaba a ellos, al voltear pudo ver que se trataba de Mum-Ra, quien inmediatamente cayó en picada al percibirlo.

Chocando contra el agua, separándolos en ella, sujetándolo a él de uno de los brazos para llevárselo consigo.

Tygra abrió la boca por la sorpresa y trago algo de agua, sintiendo la poderosa mano de Mum-Ra rodeando su cuello, aferrándose a su piel como si tratara de quitarle la vida de su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto los mellizos salían del arroyo, mojados, asustados y temblando por culpa del frio, observando como el monstruoso ser había capturado a Tygra, sujetándolo por el cuello.

Mum-Ra levanto a Tygra, quien inmediatamente trato de respirar tosiendo por culpa del agua que había tragado, diciéndole al verlo retorcerse, intentando liberarse de su fuerte mano, siendo esta casi del tamaño de su frágil cuello. — No te resistas…

Los mellizos estaban a punto de saltar en dirección de la momia, cuando el mayor les dijo, sujetando la mano azul de su captor, la que había recuperado la vida y una inmensidad tal que lo hacía sentirse un pequeño gatito. — ¡Huyan!

Wilykit dudo por un momento, Wilykat tomando a su hermana de la muñeca le dijo, su instinto protector de hermano mayor diciéndole que debían huir, aunque se odiara toda la vida por ello, su hermana tenía que estar a salvo. — ¡Vamos!

La pequeña se detuvo algunos instantes, dudando si obedecía a su hermano mayor y a Tygra, sin embargo, al darse cuenta que su hermano no la dejaría, lo siguió sintiéndose culpable, su joven mente comprendía que tal vez jamás lo volvería a ver.

Mum-Ra aplico aun más fuerza alrededor del cuello de Tygra, quien intento liberarse una vez más, retorciéndose en sus manos cuando su fuerza lo dejo, abandonándolo junto a su conciencia.

El cuerpo del tigre era ligero en sus manos, tanto como lo había sido Tygus en su momento, aunque este era más joven, aun tenía esa gracilidad de la juventud, haciéndolo aun más sublime, su rostro carecía de la melena que se había extendido en su capitán, sus rayas eran ligeramente diferentes, pero en el interior de ese cuerpo, podía sentir la inigualable fuerza de su amante.

Ya solo era cuestión de esperar, así que recostándolo en el suelo, se dedico a admirarle manteniendo la imagen de su verdadero señor, no la raquítica prisión en la cual había estado encerrado durante milenios.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Lion-O escucho el sonido del chapoteo del agua algunos metros adelante, estaba cerca, pronto volvería a ver a Tygra, su hermano regresaría con él y todo sería como antes, lo regañaría, discutiría con él, sonreiría cuando pensaba que había dicho algo gracioso, lo seguiría acompañando en su tarea.

"No lo dejes ganar… no permitas que eso pase"

Lion-O le respondió a la voz que le repetía una y mil veces que no permitiera que Mum-Ra ganara. — ¡No lo hare!

No se robaría a su hermano, no se robaría a la persona que amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Los mellizos comenzaban a retirarse obedeciendo las órdenes de Tygra, quien yacía en el suelo, cuando repentinamente se detuvieron de un solo movimiento, sus rostros parecían haberse iluminado.

Era Lion-O, tenía la espada, los salvaría.

Al verlo gritaron emocionados. — ¡Lion-O, llegaste!

Lion-O se detuvo en seco, sus ojos posados en la imagen que transcurría delante de él, los mellizos estaban a punto de huir, siguiendo las órdenes de su hermano, que aun corriendo peligro hacia todo lo posible por mantenerlos a salvo.

Su hermano yacía en el suelo, mojado, malherido, inconsciente.

Mum-Ra le miraba fijamente, esperando por que despertara, acariciando su rostro con las puntas de sus dedos, intentando que despertara para que así la magia del collar con el dije de luna lo atara a su voluntad.

"No"

La misma voz grito en su pecho, acompañando a su mente, ninguno de los dos permitiría que Mum-Ra le arrebatara a su hermano. — ¡Aléjate de él!

Mum-Ra vio como Tygra comenzaba a inquietarse en su inconsciencia al escuchar el grito de Lion-O, el cual fue seguido de un rugido que reverbero en el bosque, sus ojos azules brillaban con la furia, la espada resplandecía con pequeños relámpagos de color rojizo.

Haciéndole recordar el día que Leo lo traiciono, cuando su poder se perdió con las piedras de guerra, aquel poder que dentro de poco recuperaría porque la espada seria suya, así como su dueño y su hermano. — Me has traído la espada…

Lion-O entrecerrando los ojos, notando que su hermano estaba despertando y que los rayos de luz solar comenzaban a iluminar el suelo del bosque, que dentro de poco Mum-Ra tendría que huir, respondió. — ¡Te he traído la derrota!

Mum-Ra alejándose del cuerpo de Tygra camino en dirección de Lion-O, estirando su cuello para derrotarlo fácilmente, ignorando que con forme pasaba el tiempo el sol que ya casi había terminado de abandonar su cuna parecía ponerse de acuerdo con los jóvenes príncipes.

Lion-O corrió en su dirección, era en ese momento o nunca, se lo debía a Tygra por creer que había muerto, por permitir que se lo llevaran lejos, debía recuperar a su hermano, sin importar el costo, repentinamente la misma voz de su cabeza le dijo.

"Todavía no estás listo"

Y repentinamente sintió como era transportado al lugar en donde había visto a Leo, escuchándose a si mismo decirle a Mum-Ra, deteniendo cada golpe que este le profería con la fuerza de la piedra de guerra y su propia habilidad, su experiencia. — ¡No lo harás! ¡Esta vez no ganaras!

Mum-Ra podía reconocer aquella energía donde fuera, esa forma de moverse, de utilizar la espada, no por nada lo nombro su comandante, pero aun así era imposible que su espíritu habitara el cuerpo del joven monarca.

Lion-O nuevamente se escucho decir cuando esquivo varios relámpagos morados, moviéndose con una gracia que se juro que algún día tendría. — ¡El es mío!

Pero si el tigre compartía, aunque fuera una diminuta parte del espíritu de su capitán, Mum-Ra debía aceptar que ese león debía poseer una parte del alma de Leo, de lo contrario no podría moverse como lo hacía, con tanta experiencia. — El no te recuerda Leo, ni siquiera sabía que existías…

Leo rugió al escuchar esas palabras, era verdad, su Tygus le había olvidado, todo por culpa de ese collar infernal. — Dentro de poco volveré a ser el dueño de sus días y de sus noches.

Mum-Ra seguía ignorando la luz de sol que se acercaba a la parte en donde luchaban, todo por ver el dolor en las facciones de su enemigo. — Y tendré esa espada cuando te la arrebate de tus frías manos…

Leo estuvo a punto de negar aquellas palabras cuando por fin la luz del sol brillo con todo su esplendor, cubriendo el cuerpo de Mum-Ra, quien grito adolorido, transformándose en un ave de color negro, debía alejarse, la luz lo debilitaba tanto que podrían destruirlo con facilidad.

Dejando a los dos felinos en ese bosque, Lion-O despertó de su ensoñación y corrió en dirección de su hermano, quien aún seguía inconsciente en el suelo, como la princesa de los cuentos de hadas.

Como si lo estuviera esperando, por un momento Lion-O tuvo miedo de tocarlo, pensando que tal vez cuando lo hiciera Tygra desaparecería en una nube de humo, que todo eso sería un sueño.

Lion-O rozo con las puntas de sus dedos el rostro de Tygra pronunciando. — ¿Tygra?

Los ojos de Tygra comenzaron a moverse debajo de sus parpados al escuchar su voz, reaccionando a su cercanía. — Tygra despierta… no me hagas esto.

Lion-O no sabía que tan herido podía estar su hermano, cuánto daño le habían hecho, temiendo que si bien lo había encontrado eso no significaba que lo recuperaría. — Mi amor…

Los ojos de Tygra se abrieron súbitamente, respiro hondo y llevo su mano en dirección de su rostro, una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en las comisuras de sus labios, los orbes dorados estaban posados en él, como si lo reconociera. — ¿Tygra?

Repentinamente, con un movimiento rápido cambio de posición, girando su cuerpo, recostándolo en el suelo, diciéndole, delineando su rostro. — Mi Lord…

¿Mi Lord? Tygra jamás le había dicho mi lord, a menos que se estuviera burlando de su persona o intentando animarlo a realizar alguna acción un tanto descabellada. — No es gracioso…

Tygra negó aquello con el rostro, sus ojos no eran los mimos de antes, ni su lenguaje corporal, era como si otra persona se hubiera apoderado de su hermano. — No… no lo es…

Tygra se acerco a sus labios y los beso, con calma, buscando aprobación en ese simple acto, siendo recompensado por un gemido proveniente de la garganta de Lion-O, quien comenzó a ronronear, acompañando a su hermano.

Lion-O se separo de Tygra cuando recordó que debían respirar, diciéndose que algo estaba mal con el comportamiento de su hermano, que no debía permitir que continuara, pero lo extrañaba tanto y sentirlo a su lado, después de lo que parecieron milenios era simplemente divino.

Tygra comenzó a lamer su cuello, restregándose contra su cuerpo, diciéndole, aunque más bien parecía una súplica. — Déjame complacerte mi lord… sé cómo hacerlo.

¿Complacerlo? ¿De qué estaba hablando Tygra? Se pregunto Lion-O sintiendo que su mano comenzaba a viajar en dirección de su entrepierna, escuchando como los mellizos gritaban. — ¡Cheetara!

Ese nombre lo trajo de regreso al mundo real y sosteniendo las manos de Tygra, lo recostó en el suelo, utilizando el peso de su cuerpo para detener cualquier clase de movimiento, el cual no vino. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Tygra permitiendo que Lion-O lo sometiera le respondió con tranquilidad, con una voz que parecía casi muerta, que era la misma que usaba su hermano pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente que le hizo temer que sus pesadillas eran reales. — Complaciéndolo mi lord… ¿He hecho algo mal?

Panthro al verlos tosió un tanto molesto, preguntándole a Lion-O, quien inmediatamente se retiro del cuerpo de su hermano, sintiendo que sus mejillas se pintaban de color rojo. — ¿Qué en el nombre de Thundera está pasando?

Aquello se veía mal y Lion-O no sabía que decir por lo que rascándose la cabeza, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo le respondió. — No está pasando lo que…

Panthro se cruzo de brazos, mirándolo fijamente, no ayudaba en nada que su hermano siguiera recostado en el suelo, tranquilamente, como si esperara que simplemente les ordenara dejarlos solos.

Lion-O suspirando respondió, intentando no sonar tan culpable como toda esa situación lo hacía ver. — Bien… sí está pasando lo que piensas que estaba pasando, pero no de la forma en la cual lo estas pensando…

Tygra sentándose en el suelo le respondió a Panthro, con algo parecido a lo que fuera su voz de antaño, sin embargo, cuando hablaba en el pasado lo hacía con un tono amistoso, esta vez lo hacía como si estuviera protegiendo a su señor. — Solo estaba complaciendo a mi lord… Panthro.

Panthro le pregunto entonces a Tygra, notando el cambio en su actitud y el collar en su cuello. — ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Tygra observando cómo su señor no decía nada, se limito a decirle, sacudiendo el polvo de su uniforme de color negro, una ropa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, la cual estaba algo dañada. — Nada Panthro… como súbdito del Señor de los Thundercats es mi deber servirle en cualquier aspecto de su vida.

Lion-O al escuchar esas palabras le pregunto a Tygra, sujetándolo de los brazos. — ¿De qué estás hablando?

Tygra sonriéndole, restregándose contra su cuerpo le respondió mostrando sumisión en cada movimiento. — Recuerdo que dijiste que… decretabas que yo fuera tuyo mi señor, la noche en la cual me separaron de ti por mis pocas habilidades de combate, sólo intento reparar mis fallas contra tu persona Señor de los Thundercats.

Lion-O al escuchar esa respuesta le dijo retrocediendo algunos pasos, alejándose de Tygra, como si no pudiera comprender su comportamiento. — ¿De qué estás hablando?

Tygra le respondió aun con sumisión, intentando acercarse a Lion-O, siendo rechazado por este cuando vio el collar, cuando por fin comprendió plenamente el significado de lo que ocurría, su hermano seguía siendo la victima del hechizo. — ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones mi Señor Lion-O?

Pero no vio a Mum-Ra, ni a Grune, sino a él, volviéndolo el receptor de su lealtad absoluta. — ¡Detente! ¡No has hecho nada malo! Yo… yo no quiero un esclavo…

Tygra al escuchar su primer orden se detuvo, y evitando acercase a Lion-O, puesto que su señor estaba furioso con él, respondió con las orejas bajas, tratando de encontrar que era aquello que hizo para ganarse su enojo. — Perdone mi Señor Lion-O…

Los mellizos corrieron en dirección de Tygra, cada uno sujetando su mano, diciéndole con ánimos renovados, sus radiantes y sonrojadas caritas sonriendo después de un mes de desesperación, en la cual apenas podían permitirse tener esperanzas. — ¡Llego! ¡Nos salvo como tu dijiste que lo haría!

Tygra retirando su mirada de su señor, sonriendo en dirección de los niños se agacho, diciéndoles, sacudiendo sus cabellos. — Nuestro Señor no nos abandonaría…

Aquella respuesta se gano una exclamación de sorpresa de ambos niños, quienes apenas comprendían que era lo que estaba pasando, porque Tygra parecía diferente, sin embargo, al ver que les sonreía, que por fin estaban reunidos con los demás le preguntaron. — ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Tygra parecía sorprendido por esa pregunta y observando a Lion-O le pregunto con obediencia, bajando su cabeza para no mirarlo directamente a los ojos, intentando de esa forma ganarse su reconocimiento, tal vez que ya no estuviera tan molesto con su persona. — ¿Mi señor Lion-O?

Lion-O al principio no supo que decirle escuchando como Cheetara le informaba. — Parece que el collar ha hecho efecto…

Lion-O asintió y les dijo tratando de pensar con claridad, sin encontrar la forma en la cual debía tratar a su hermano, mucho menos la forma en la cual se refería a su persona, con tanto respeto pero al mismo tiempo tan distante como si se tratasen de perfectos extraños. — Creo que… creo que primero debemos revisar sus heridas y después… no lo sé.

Tygra se levanto e hizo un ademan para comenzar a quitarse su ropa de color oscuro, escuchando como Cheetara le decía intentando tocar su hombro. — No creo que sea prudente que te desvistas en este lugar…

Inmediatamente Tygra retrocedió varios pasos, apretó los dientes y le dijo al clérigo en una clara postura defensiva. — ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! ¡Solo mi Señor tiene ese privilegio!

Lion-O al ver que Tygra estaba a punto de atacar a Cheetara le ordeno. — ¡Detente!

Parecía que Tygra estuviera a punto de preguntarle la razón, no obstante asintió en silencio, relajando su postura, sin dejar de mirar a la Cheetah, como si desconfiara de ella.

Cheetara retrocedió varios pasos, agradeciendo que Tygra no estuviera bajo el control de sus enemigos, como su adversario seria digno de temer. — ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Tygra le respondió a Lion-O, reaccionando a su voz grave con sumisión, bajando la cabeza, suavizando su voz, intentando ganar los favores de su señor con lo que pensaba funcionaria, sin saber que aquella actitud solo incrementaba su molestia. — Yo… solo… yo estaba obedeciendo sus órdenes mi señor… pero si usted quiere que esta mujer me toque… dejare que lo haga, hare lo que usted me diga.

Lion-O le dio la espalda diciéndole a su hermano, frunciendo el ceño, cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho, intentando ignorar la ira que sentía en contra de quien le hubiera colocado esa aberración, ignorando que de los tres amos que pudo tener, él era el mejor de ellos. — ¿Si te digo que saltes al arroyo lo harás?

Tygra observo el arroyo comentándole con sinceridad, sin un asomo de burla en su voz. — Si eso es lo que usted quiere.

Poco después comenzó a caminar en dirección del arroyo escuchando que Lion-O le ordenaba furioso al ver que simplemente obedecía una orden como esa sin siquiera dudarlo. — ¡No te dije que lo hicieras!

Tygra deteniéndose le respondió asintiendo, mirándolo de reojo, todo ese tiempo bajo la mirada sorprendida de sus antiguos compañeros de grupo. — Por supuesto mi Señor Lion-O…

Lion-O le dijo en ese momento. — ¡No me digas de esa forma!

Tygra le respondió un tanto confundido. — Sí… Mi… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo he de llamarle?

Lion-O le respondió tratando de controlarse, sin comprender que Tygra siendo víctima del collar no entendía que su enojo no era hacia su persona, sino hacia el hechizo del que era víctima, todo ese tiempo creyendo que había hecho algo que se gano su enojo. — Mi nombre es Lion-O… dime Lion-O…

Tygra asintió relamiéndose los labios, obedeciendo su orden de no acercarse a su señor al mismo tiempo que quitaba su titulo de su nombre. — Sí Lion-O… perdone mis ofensas…

Lion-O suspirando, intentando controlar su molestia le pregunto a Cheetara. — ¿Podrías atender a los mellizos?

Cheetara le respondió acercándose a Lion-O, colocando una de sus manos en su hombro, diciéndole al oído, intentando que los mellizos no escucharan sus palabras. — Debes tener paciencia y cuidar tus palabras… Tygra obedecerá cada una de tus órdenes sin pesarlo siquiera, eso es parte del hechizo.

Lion-O le pregunto entonces, dándose la vuelta, observando la sorpresa en el rostro de Tygra cuando noto que no rechazaba a Cheetara, casi como si se preguntara que estaba haciendo mal, porque no podía complacerlo. — ¿Cómo puedo salvarlo?

La respuesta de Cheetara no fue ninguna que Lion-O quisiera escuchar, porque no sabía qué haría si Tygra continuaba comportándose de aquella forma durante toda su vida. — No lo sé… si es que existe alguna forma de hacerlo…

Tygra continúo mirándolos de reojo, escuchando como Panthro le preguntaba, arqueando una ceja, preguntándose por el cambio brusco de los hermanos, mucho más por Lion-O. — ¿Crees tener alguna herida?

El tigre le observo fijamente sin responder a su pregunta, no sabía que debía responderle, que tenía dos costillas rotas o que estaba bien, cuando Lion-O escucho esa pregunta le dijo sonriéndole, ganándose una sonrisa de Tygra, quien inmediatamente le respondió al general. — Respóndele a Panthro…

Tygra pareció meditar su respuesta algunos segundos, para después decirle enumerando la información que tenía, esquivando alguna de ella, no creía que su Señor estuviera contento con él cuando supiera que dejo que lo tocaran sin su permiso. — Tengo dos costillas rotas, varios raspones y algunos moretones, no sé cuantos pero son muchos… pero sí te refieres a los nuevos… cuando esa cosa me ataco… creo que estoy bien.

Lion-O al escucharle decir aquellas palabras se acerco a Tygra, dando pasos largos e inmediatamente intento tocar su pecho, preguntándole. — ¿De qué hablas?

Tygra le respondió permitiendo que Lion-O lo tocara, a pesar de que sus costillas seguían quejándose por el maltrato recibido por Mum-Ra y todo el esfuerzo que realizo al nadar intentando proteger a los cachorros, con la idea de que Lion-O estaría orgulloso de su esfuerzo. — Grune me rompió dos costillas cuando intentaba derrotarlo, mis dotes como guerrero no fueron los mejores y me hizo muchas marcas cuando no pude evitar que tocara lo que te pertenece Lion-O…

Lion-O agradecía por que los mellizos ya no estuvieran presentes, de lo contrario no sabría como responder ante aquella información y rodeando el cuerpo de su hermano le dijo, acariciando su cabello, deseando que no hubiera sido Mum-Ra a quien encontraran sino a Grune el destructor para así poder hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo a su hermano. — Tygra… lo siento tanto… ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Tygra le miro con una expresión confundida respondiéndole, dejándose mimar por su señor, restregando su mejilla contra su mano derecha, ronroneando por ese simple toque. — Yo no soy el que debe perdonarte mi Señor… tú no tienes la culpa de mi mal juicio… yo solo pensaba que así los mellizos no saldrían lastimados… ¿Estas orgulloso de mi?

Su voz era parecida a la de un niño que ha hecho una buena acción y espera que lo recompensen por su buen trabajo pero al mismo tiempo teme que lo reprendan por ello, sus ojos estaban fijos en los suyos, aguardando su respuesta.

Lion-O sintiendo una profunda ira reflejada contra Grune por lastimarlo durante todo ese tiempo, contra Mum-Ra por intentar arrebatárselo, gobernarlo como un peón, tratando de imaginarse lo que debía haber sufrido intentando proteger a los mellizos que sirvieron como una moneda de intercambio, contra el mismo por no estar con él cuando más lo necesitaba, pronuncio, besando las mejillas de Tygra. — Claro que si, como podría no estarlo Tygra… fuiste muy valiente, pero ahora déjame curar tus heridas…

Tygra asintió permitiendo que Lion-O lo guiara hacia la seguridad de un claro, tratando de proteger a su hermano de cualquier mirada curiosa, ya era suficiente con saber que Grune lo violo durante todo ese tiempo como para que también le vieran desnudo sin su consentimiento.

Su hermano estaba mojado, debía quitarle esa ropa y prestarle otras nuevas, aunque por el momento solo tenía la capa de viaje para poder prestarle. — Panthro puedes prender una fogata, yo atenderé a Tygra.

Panthro asintió, lo que había dicho el joven tigre era demasiado, nunca pensó que Grune pudiera caer tan bajo, ni que su obsesión lo llevara a traicionar tan rotundamente la confianza de Tygra.

Una vez a solas Lion-O le indico. — Quítate la ropa, quiero ver tus heridas…

Tygra asintió y con mucha gracia comenzó a desvestirse, provocando que las mejillas de Lion-O se pintaran de rojo pero recordando la efusividad de su hermano en cuanto despertó le ordeno poco después. — No haremos nada sexual… sólo quiero que me dejes darle un vistazo a tus heridas.

Una vez desnudo pudo ver la magnitud de lo que Grune le había hecho, tenía tantas heridas en su cuerpo que por un momento estuvo a punto de ordenarle que volviera a cubrirse, sin embargo, ignorando los moretones que debían ser dedos en sus caderas, varias mordidas, una de ellas en su cuello, comenzó a revisar las que estaban abiertas, preguntándole poco después a Tygra. — ¿Dónde te duele más?

Tygra señalo su costado, en donde se podía ver un moretón muy grande cubriendo una buena parte de su lado derecho, indicándole. — Aquí…

Lion-O le pregunto en ese momento rodeando el cuerpo de Tygra con sus brazos, esperando que en el fondo su hermano supiera que lo amaba, que seguía con él. — ¿No atendió tus heridas?

Tygra sintiendo que Lion-O lo rodeaba con sus brazos le respondió, restregando su rostro contra su cuello, ignorando su orden verbal por la que pensó era una orden física. — Uno de los curanderos dijo que me rompió dos costillas y que debía descansar pero no lo hacía… rara vez podía dormir, sólo pensaba en ti Lion-O… quería estar contigo cada noche en su cama.

Lion-O al escuchar esa respuesta le pregunto, tratando de alejarse de Tygra, no era correcto aceptar lo que su hermano le ofrecía, lo que cada movimiento de su cuerpo le gritaba, no lo tomaría cuando él no estaba consciente de sus actos. — ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?

La respuesta de Tygra no se hizo esperar y besándolo en los labios pronuncio, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, restregándose contra su cuerpo. — Quiero borrar su aroma de mi cuerpo… quiero tener el tuyo, que cada persona sepa que te pertenezco.

Lion-O respondió al principio a ese beso apasionado pero creyendo que de alguna forma era una respuesta a sus propios deseos empujo a Tygra diciéndole, acariciando su mejilla, intentando rechazarlo de manera gentil. — No eres tú en este momento, no deseas esto… no importando lo mucho que yo lo haga.

Tygra se hinco en ese momento y le pregunto sosteniéndose de las caderas de Lion-O con aquella apariencia miserable, sus ojos suplicantes, sus orejas bajas, cada movimiento de su cuerpo gritaba sumisión. — ¿Me deseas? Puedes tenerme.

Lion-O se petrifico en ese momento sintiendo las manos de Tygra sobre su cuerpo, como intentaban desabrochar sus pantalones y repentinamente, al ver una de sus heridas recientes recordó lo que Grune le había hecho, que no sería diferente a él, que si algún día recuperaba a Tygra, su hermano podría odiarlo con toda la razón. — Detente.

Tygra al escuchar su orden se detuvo, aparto sus manos de su cuerpo y le dijo cerrando los ojos, sin comprender el comportamiento de Lion-O, sabía que lo deseaba, porque no tomarlo. —Sí, Lion-O…

Sin embargo, al ver su apariencia miserable se sentó recargado contra uno de los árboles y le dijo, señalando un lugar a su lado. — Ven…

Tygra se acerco a Lion-O lentamente, quien lo beso en los labios nuevamente, una acción que le gustaba realizar y que pensaba era correcta recordando las pocas horas que estuvieron juntos antes de su secuestro.

El tigre tras ser besado por su señor se recostó a su lado, cerrando los ojos, recostando su cabeza sobre los muslos del león, todo ese tiempo ronroneando al sentir las caricias de Lion-O sobre su cabeza, sintiendo como besaba su frente, diciéndole palabras dulces.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Oficialmente esta historia se ha vuelto un Lion-o/Tygra…

Oficialmente y con solo un voto en contra Grune tendrá primero al príncipe.

Oficialmente con 5 votos en contra Lion-O no buscara consuelo con Cheetara.

Oficialmente con 4 votos a favor de Lion-O, Tygra lo vio primero…

Otra pregunta: quien quiere que Lion o caiga bajos los encantos de Tygra.

También les pido que vayan y voten en el poll, en mi página de usuario de fanfiction net, me harán la persona más feliz del mundo. 

Saludos.


	16. Chapter 16

Avaricia.

Capitulo 16

Lion-O debía repetirse a cada momento que su hermano seguía con vida, que aquello era suficiente y aun así, sentía que se mentía a sí mismo, porque a pesar de que Tygra estaba recostado a su lado estaba aun más lejos que antes.

Era como ver una cascara vacía de su amor, Tygra era una obediente herramienta que cumplía cada una de sus ordenes, ya fueran intencionales o involuntarias.

Al principio cometió varios errores hablando sin pensarlo, dándole órdenes que no pensaba que lo fueran hasta que Tygra las seguía, sin cuestionar sus palabras o pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Lion-O después de tres días se dio cuenta que tenía que cuidar cada palabra que pronunciaba, todo por el bien de Tygra y había pasado casi una semana.

El collar realmente actuaba de maneras extrañas pensaba al mismo tiempo que recorría con las puntas de sus dedos el cabello rayado de su hermano, tratando de encontrarle sentido al poder absoluto de la joya de media luna.

Porque si bien Tygra se comportaba como un fiel esclavo con los otros era diferente, ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo a Cheetara, los mellizos parecían recibir parte de su atención al ser entrenados por su hermano, quien recibió una orden indirecta de hacerlo, con Panthro parecía ser indiferente.

Sólo actuaba con él, haciéndolo sentir importante y miserable al mismo tiempo, porque a pesar de despreciar el control que se le fue entregado, se daba cuenta que era la mejor opción, el mejor amo y esa idea comenzaba a afectarse.

A veces se sorprendía deseando utilizar el control que le habían entregado, ordenarle a Tygra que lo complaciera o que lo besara, tal vez que dejara que lo acariciar desnudo en su cama.

Ideas que lo excitaban y al mismo tiempo le hacían sentir enfermo, demasiado culpable para poder verle a los ojos, o pronunciar cualquier palabra que no sonara brusca, como si estuviera molesto con el tigre y no consigo mismo.

Habían alcanzado un pueblo en donde rentaron tres habitaciones, una para Panthro, otra para los mellizos y Cheetara y otra para ellos.

Los mellizos necesitaron mucho convencimiento de su parte para que abandonaran a Tygra, dudando de sus capacidades para mantenerlo a salvo, quienes al notar el trato busco que le daba a su hermano estaban convencidos que se trataba de un monstruo.

Cheetara seguía dándole la misma clase de apoyo incondicional al que comenzaba a acostumbrarse, parecía ser la única que lo comprendía y cada vez más seguido se encontraba conversando con ella, contándole algunos de sus temores.

Panthro dudo al principio si debían quedarse solos, si Lion-O podría contenerse de darle alguna clase de orden equivocada a Tygra, pero tomando en cuenta que su hermano solo le obedecía a él, no podían separarlos.

Lion-O podía escuchar la respiración tranquila de Tygra a su lado, sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus labios entre abiertos, su expresión era simplemente serena, como si viviera en su propio mundo.

Tal vez así era, Tygra se encontraba encerrado en su propio cuerpo y el no podía hacer nada para ayudarle, no comprendía la forma de hacerlo aunque debería repetirse que por lo menos su hermano estaba seguro a su cuidado.

Que hubiera sido mil veces peor que Grune o Mum-Ra tuvieran el control de su voluntad.

Palabras que comenzaban a sonar vacías aun para él.

Flash Back.

Poco después de curar las heridas de su hermano Lion-O le ordeno que volviera a vestirse, no tenía la fuerza para ver lo que Grune en su locura le había hecho.

Panthro insinuó que Tygra lo amaba, sin embargo, era bastante obvio para él que si tú amabas a una persona no la lastimabas como lo hizo el destructor, que no permitirías que Mum-Ra le dañara de ninguna forma.

Si Tygra no lo amaba ni siquiera se atrevería a mirarlo de reojo mucho menos tocarlo en contra de su voluntad.

Para Lion-O, aquello que sentía Grune por su hermano no era amor, jamás podría serlo.

Tygra se puso cada una de sus pendras con lentitud, todo el tiempo con la mirada fija en algún punto en el horizonte, una mirada a la cual tendría que acostumbrarse sin duda alguna.

Cuando finalizo de colocar la última parte de su ropa Tygra se quedo quieto, esperando otra orden de sus labios, Lion-O rascándose la cabeza pronuncio. — Ve con ellos y ve en que puedes ayudarles.

Tygra asintió respondiéndole orgulloso al recibir una orden suya, como si pensara que se la había ganado. — Sí, Lion-O.

Siempre había pensado que la esclavitud era una atrocidad y ahora tenía a su hermano presa de un hechizo, obedeciendo sus órdenes, sintiéndose orgulloso de recibirlas.

Flash Back.

Lion-O no podía dormir, estaba demasiado intranquilo para lograrlo y sabía que si se separaba de Tygra, aunque fuera solo un poco él despertaría, preguntándole si no necesitaba de sus servicios.

Como cada vez que hizo cuando intento separarse del complaciente tigre con la apariencia de su hermano mayor.

Tygra no era así, nunca se había sometido a nadie y sabía que Grune debió utilizar algo muy importante para su hermano como para poder obligarlo a obedecer sus órdenes, dejar que sus sucias manos lo tocaran.

Flash Back.

Al regresar vio a Tygra en compañía de los mellizos, parecían estar diciéndole algo al oído, como si fuera a participar en alguna de sus travesuras.

Panthro le hacía algunos ajustes al tanque felino y Cheetara estaba un poco alejada de su hermano, mirándolo fijamente con los brazos cruzados.

Lion-O se acerco a ella preguntándole. — ¿Qué ocurre?

Cheetara encogiéndose de hombros le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro, percatándose de la mirada curiosa de Tygra, la que estaba enfocada en ellos. — Nada, Tygra nos pregunto si necesitábamos ayuda y los mellizos le dijeron que la necesitaban.

Esa no era una buena idea y acercándose a los tres felinos que platicaban sentados en el suelo les pregunto, colocando una mano en la espalda de Tygra. — ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo Tygra?

Sabía que Tygra le respondería, por eso le hizo a él aquella pregunta, su hermano al verle sonrió diciéndole esperando escuchar que había hecho algo bien. — Los mellizos me pidieron ayuda para que yo los entrene, Lion-O, parece que les hice esa promesa algún tiempo atrás.

Wilykat le sonrió de oreja a oreja, mirándolo fijamente, para después decirle sintiéndose muy seguro de sí mismo. — Le dio una golpiza a Grune.

Wilykit al escucharle decir aquellas palabras asintió rodeando los hombros de Tygra, casi trepándose en su espalda. — Y él nos enseñara algunos movimientos.

Wilykat interrumpiendo a su hermana le informo, con ese ánimo característico de los niños, el cual por algunos instantes temió que se habría perdido después de ese largo mes de cautiverio. — Nos enseño algo de teoría pero como no nos dejaban salir no podíamos ponerla en práctica, pero ya que estamos todos juntos Tygra nos ayudara a practicar. ¿Verdad Tygra?

Tygra asintió sonriéndole al pequeño alborotando el cabello de los mellizos con sus manos preguntándole a Lion-O, realmente esperando que no creyera que eso era un error. — ¿A menos que tu estés en contra?

Lion-O no tenía ninguna razón para estar en contra de que les ayudara a practicar por lo que le dijo a su hermano, asintiendo, para después alejarse de los tres felinos, sintiéndose un intruso. — No veo cual sea el problema.

Cheetara que había escuchado esa conversación se acerco a Lion-O y colocando una mano en su hombro le dijo. — Necesitamos hablar.

Lion-O asintió dejando a los mellizos al cuidado de Tygra, quien comenzó a explicarles lo básico, imitando el primer entrenamiento que tuvieron, el cual le recordó a Grune el destructor. — Está bien.

Cuando comenzó a alejarse en compañía de Cheetara, Panthro abandono sus tareas con el tanque, parecía que él también quería formar parte de esa conversación, lo que fueran a decirle era importante.

Tygra al notar que Lion-O se iba con Cheetara y que Panthro los seguía quiso saber de qué hablarían, pero sus órdenes no eran interponerse en los asuntos de su señor, sus órdenes eran entrenar a los mellizos.

Quienes le miraban con una sonrisa esperanzada ignorantes de lo que pasaba en la mente hechizada del mayor, o que los otros miembros de su improvisada familia habían decidido conversar sin ellos presentes.

Lion-O cuando por fin se alejaron bastante le pregunto al clérigo. — ¿De qué tenemos que hablar?

Panthro cruzándose los brazos no dijo nada, esperando que la clérigo dijera aquello que necesitaba decirle, cuando Cheetara parecía un tanto dudosa de cómo hacerlo le pregunto. — ¿Es sobre Tygra?

Cheetara asintió, no sería la primera en acusarlo de que se comportaría de una manera indecorosa, aun así, debía saber que Lion-O entendía la importancia de cuidar cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba, recordando lo que pudo leer cuando aún era una novicia. — Sí, es sobre su maldición que debo advertirte.

Panthro la interrumpió diciéndole. — Vimos que le ordenaste que saltara al arroyo.

Lion-O le respondió de manera defensiva, sintiéndose avergonzado al mismo tiempo al cometer una torpeza como esa. — ¡No pensé que me obedecería!

Panthro que en el fondo tenía un corazón de oro que le impedía ver alguna clase de injusticia aunque no fuera planeada le respondió. — Ese es el problema Lion-O, que ocurrirá si le ordenas alguna tontería como esa otra vez.

Cheetara interrumpiendo a Panthro le dijo. — Panthro no quiere decir…

Panthro le respondió inmediatamente, furioso por ser interrumpido, recordando que le había dicho a Tygra que esa relación no era correcta y que Claudius le hizo prometerle que protegería a su primer hijo. — ¡Claro que quiero decir eso! ¡Tygra es tu responsabilidad Lion-O, tienes que cuidar todo lo que dices a su lado!

Lion-O le respondió entonces, recargándose en su cintura, apretando los dientes, sintiéndose furioso e insultado. — ¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta? Tygra es una marioneta, ese no es mi hermano, es como si fuera un desconocido.

Cheetara esta vez interrumpió a Lion-O diciéndole. — Es tu hermano, debajo del hechizo sigue siendo Tygra, Lion-O…

Lion-O recordando las visiones del comandante y del capitán le respondió, sintiéndose mucho más desesperado que antes. — ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que algún día regresara a mi? No quiero a una marioneta, no quiero a ningún juguete, yo deseo a mi hermano de regreso y eso no es.

Cheetara no estaba segura de eso, como podría estarlo si lo único que recordaba eran leyendas. — No lo sé…

Panthro al escuchar esas palabras pronunciadas por Lion-O le pregunto aun más enojado todavía. — Por un momento te creí cuando decías que amabas a Tygra, lo recuperaste apenas y ahora te comportas como si no lo quisieras de vuelta…

Lion-O sabía que Panthro tenía razón, que no podía perder la esperanza, por lo menos lo había salvado de las manos de Grune o de Mum-Ra.

Panthro colocando ambas manos en sus hombros le dijo. — Quieres que todo vuelva a la normalidad, sigue luchando por recuperarlo de ese hechizo, debe haber alguna forma.

Cheetara tragando un poco de saliva le dijo intentando evitar una discusión innecesaria. — Lion-O… tienes que ser fuerte, juntos encontraremos la forma de traerlo de regreso.

Flash Back.

Cada vez que pensaba en lo que Grune le había hecho sentía que la furia se comía su corazón, que si tuviera a Grune delante suyo lo destruiría tan irremediablemente que no sería más que un recuerdo.

Sus pensamientos lo asustaban, jamás había odiado a nadie tanto como odiaba a Grune y sabía que ese odio venía acompañado de posesividad, otro sentimiento que no debía tener, mucho menos dirigido hacia su hermano.

Pero como podía ignorar su enojo y sus celos cuando Tygra era suyo, cuando sabía que su hermano le correspondía, que nunca debió haber sido tratado de aquella forma.

Lion-O sentía unas ganas incontrolables de borrar el persistente aroma de Grune del cuerpo de Tygra, destruir esa ropa de color oscuro y darle la verde que resaltaba el color de su pelaje, borrar con sus propias marcas las huellas de la locura del destructor de su cuerpo.

Pero aquello significaba utilizar el poder que le habían otorgado, obligar a Tygra a servirle y él jamás haría eso, no caería tan bajo para lastimarlo de aquella forma, aunque en esa semana de viaje había estado a punto de ceder ante la posibilidad de tener a su hermano entre sus brazos.

Flash Back.

El día siguiente Lion-O tenía que realizar su guardia, era de noche y los demás excepto su hermano estaban durmiendo en el interior del tanque, la temperatura era muy baja, tanto que por un momento quiso abandonar su deber por la seguridad del calor.

Durante todo ese tiempo Tygra había permanecido a su lado, sentado a sus pies, con los ojos cerrados pero despierto, lo sabía porque cada movimiento que hacia provocaba que sus orejas se movieran un poco.

Un movimiento que todos los felinos tenían y pocos podían controlar, Lion-O al verle postrado a sus pies comenzó a acariciar su cabello, fijando su vista en las rayas de la cabeza de su hermano.

Quien al sentir ese movimiento se restregó contra su mano diciéndole. — Hace mucho frío.

Lion-O le pregunto entonces, ignorando los efectos del collar, creyendo que Tygra le respondería que sólo quería hacerle compañía después de todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados. — ¿Por qué no vas a dormir?

Tygra le respondió besando la mano de Lion-O, restregando su nariz contra su palma, sintiéndose avergonzado por no poder proteger a su señor. — Yo estoy bien Lion-O, quien me preocupa eres tu… yo puedo realizar las dos guardias, de todas formas no quiero dormir todavía y así tú podrías descansar.

Lion-O al escucharle decir eso le respondió, acariciando su mejilla, besando las mejillas de su hermano. — No puedo relegar mis obligaciones en ti Tygra, lo sabes.

Tygra le respondió antes de besar sus labios, de sentarse a su lado rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. — Yo vivo para servirte Lion-O, si tú me pides que realice las guardias será un honor hacerlo.

El joven león dejándose llevar por la cercanía de su hermano le respondió besando los labios de Tygra, quien comenzó a ronronear casi inmediatamente. — Tú puedes complacerme de otras maneras, Tygra…

Tygra inmediatamente bajo su mano a los pantalones de Lion-O, desabrochándolos con bastante rapidez, sorprendiendo el menor, quien le pregunto sorprendido. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Tygra le respondió introduciendo su mano en su pantalón, rodeando su sexo con ella, besando su cuello con delicadeza, pronunciando en un susurro. — complacerte… Lion-O.

El menor intento alejar la mano de Tygra de su hombría, mordiéndose los labios para no pronunciar ningún sonido, fijando su vista en la dirección en donde sabía qué estaban los demás, diciéndole. — Tygra…

Tygra volvió a besarlo en los labios, su mano todo ese tiempo haciendo movimientos maravillosos, presionando y resbalando los dedos en partes que nadie más había tocado, excitándolo con una simple caricia.

Lion-O cerró los ojos y recargo su cabeza en el tronco del árbol en donde estaban sentados en una de sus gruesas raíces, dejando que la mano maravillosa de Tygra le diera placer.

Tygra sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo pensó, dejando que los labios y la lengua de su hermano viajaran sobre la parte descubierta de su piel, dejándose llevar por las maravillosas sensaciones, por tenerlo cerca después de un mes de ausencia.

Repentinamente dejo de sentir los labios de Tygra en su cuello y su mano fue intercambiada por su boca, que rodeo su hombría de un solo bocado, chupándola.

Lion-O abrió los ojos para constatar lo que Tygra estaba haciendo, observando su cabeza subir y bajar con el ritmo de sus caricias, viendo sus manos recargadas en sus rodillas.

Todo ese tiempo ronroneando, parecía que Tygra estuviera feliz de complacerlo, aunque no le había dicho que lo hiciera, aun así, tampoco le dijo que se detuviera.

Lion-O llevo sus manos al cabello rayado del tigre para intentar detenerlo, no obstante, Tygra aumento la rapidez con la cual movía su cabeza alrededor de su hombría, succionando con mayor fuerza.

Lion-O se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de eyacular en la boca de Tygra e intento moverlo sin mucha convicción, el tigre se mantuvo en su lugar y trago hasta la última gota que llego a su boca.

Cuando se separo un poco de semen había llegado a su labio, el cual lamio con gusto, antes de decirle, acomodando sus pantalones nuevamente, recostando su cabeza en sus piernas, cerrando los ojos satisfecho. — Es lo único que necesito, saber que hago bien mi deber.

Flash Back.

Cerrando los ojos nuevamente intento encontrar una posición cómoda, tratando de mantenerse alejado algunos centímetros de Tygra en la cama que compartía, la que parecía demasiado pequeña repentinamente.

Lion-O volvió a moverse en la cama escuchando que le preguntaban con cierta preocupación. — ¿No puedes dormir?

Tygra había intentado dormir un poco pero al ver que su señor estaba demasiado tenso tenía que hacerlo sentir mejor, de alguna forma, aunque su amo siempre estaba molesto con él, como si su mera existencia lo enfureciera.

Lion-O al escuchar aquella pregunta se fijo en los ojos de su hermano, el que lo veía con tanta admiración, como si él fuera su mundo entero, una mirada que de no estar preso como lo estaba hubiera significado todo para él.

Pero al saber que solo era víctima de un hechizo le respondió acariciando su cabello, desviando la mirada del cuerpo semidesnudo de Tygra, tratando de apaciguar su libido. — No, no puedo dormir.

Tygra sentándose en la cama le pregunto llevando su mano al pecho del león, acariciando su piel desnuda, guiándola en dirección de su sexo, preguntándole con cierto entusiasmo. — Puedo hacerte sentir mejor… ¿Si tú quieres?

Sería tan fácil permitir que la mano de Tygra continuara su camino en dirección de su entrepierna, que lo dejara hacerlo sentir mejor como tan graciosamente lo había dicho, pero no era un monstruo y sosteniendo su mano con fuerza le dijo. — No, no quiero.

Tygra se alejo inmediatamente, su mirada estaba fija en el suelo sin comprender porque Lion-O se comportaba como lo hacía, porque parecía odiarlo tanto. — Duérmete Tygra…

Al ver que se levantaba de la cama y salía del cuarto, Tygra se sintió rechazado por su señor otra vez, sin encontrar que estaba haciendo mal, porque parecía que su mera existencia lo molestaba.

¿Acaso era un mal sirviente? Se pregunto en silencio, sin escuchar ninguna clase de respuesta, ni preguntarse algo más, no era su papel juzgar a su señor.

Tygra recostándose en la cama cerró los ojos e intento dormir, ignorando las pesadillas que tenía cada vez que su señor no estaba cerca de él, la forma en la cual tenía que escuchar el latido de su corazón para asegurarse que estuviera a salvo.

Que ambos estaban a salvo, recordando una época no muy lejana, el trato recibido en las manos de otro amo, el miedo que sentía cada día, por él, por esos niños, por mancharse las manos con la sangre de su querido señor.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Lion-O al salir de su cuarto intento calmarse, controlar la molesta erección entre sus piernas, debía conversar con alguien, si iba con Panthro, el lo trataría como si creyera que estaba abusando de su poder.

¿Quién podría pensar que un general como él podría preocuparse tanto por los que pensaba estaban indefensos?

No entendía porque se volvió amigo de Grune en primer lugar, no eran nada parecidos.

Lo peor era que si fuera un poco menos recto, tal vez solo un poco menos honorable, si no intentara llevar el nombre de su padre en alto y recuperar lo que perdieron habría cedido ante el incontrolable deseo de poseer a Tygra.

Los mellizos eran solo unos niños y la única opción que le quedaba era Cheetara, cuya puerta estaba tocando antes de que se diera cuenta.

Ella le abrió preguntándole saliendo sigilosamente de la habitación que compartía con los pequeños, no quería despertarlos, últimamente se comportaban de una manera un tanto sobre protectora con Tygra. — ¿Qué ocurre?

Lion-O le respondió casi inmediatamente, sintiéndose un tonto al mismo tiempo que muy culpable por buscarla cuando suponía que Tygra sabia a donde era que iba cuando ya no soportaba la presión. — Es Tygra… otra vez.

Cheetara asintió y camino en compañía de Lion-O escuchando sus preocupaciones, sus constantes temores por abusar de alguna forma del poder que le habían otorgado contra su voluntad.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Después de algunos minutos Tygra logro dormir como se le fue ordenado aun a sabiendas que con eso llegarían las pesadillas que lo atormentaban cada noche, desde mucho antes de portar la joya que tanto odiaba su hermano.

Siempre comenzaba de la misma forma, el caminaba en las escaleras de Thundera, la que no se parecía en nada a la ciudad en la que nació pero sabía que se trataba de ella, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Los estandartes tenían los símbolos de las serpientes enroscadas que adornaban el pecho de Mum-Ra, su ropa era negra, parecida a la que utilizaba en ese momento, sin embargo, era una armadura que cubría una buena parte de su cuerpo.

De sus hombros caía una capa de viaje del mismo color, con un cuello de piel gruesa protegiéndolo del clima, en su cabeza podía sentir una corona de delicada hechura, la que no tenía ninguna clase de función aparente.

La guardia del palacio era una mescla de lagartos y felinos, quienes al verlo se agachaban con respeto, saludándolo con algo de miedo, como si esperaran que los atacara por ninguna razón.

Con cada paso que daba en aquella dirección sentía que el peso de su armadura aumentaba considerablemente, las puertas que daban a la sala del trono se abrieron como por magia, dejándolo entrar en una habitación que contenía varios trofeos en ella.

Los chacos de Panthro, el báculo de Cheetara, la flauta de Wilykit y el guante de su hermano.

En el trono se encontraba el rey de la Nueva Thundera, quien al verle inmediatamente se levanto y acercándose a él, rodeándolo con los brazos le pregunto. — ¿Fue un largo viaje gatito?

Tygra le respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro, besando los labios de Grune con aprecio, escuchándose decirle restregando su rostro contra la mano de su rey. — Solo pensaba en regresar contigo Grune.

Grune al escucharle decir eso le sonrió, la corona resplandecía en su cabeza, y dándole la espalda le dijo con placer. — Te tengo un regalo… yo lo habría matado con mis propias manos mi consorte pero supe lo mucho que disfrutarías de este momento.

Repentinamente dos guardias obligaron a un felino a hincarse frente a ellos, era su hermano, parecía severamente lastimado, su melena hirsuta y sus ojos mirándolo con incredulidad. — ¿Qué le has hecho a Tygra?

Grune sentándose en el trono le respondió recargándose en su mano derecha. — Nada que él no quisiera… mátalo Tygra.

Tygra asintió y desenfundo su pistola caminando en dirección de Lion-O, sin dudarlo ni siquiera un instante. — ¿Qué te han hecho?

Tygra le respondió sosteniéndolo de la melena. — Nada…

Lion-O no opuso resistencia, sin embargo, le pregunto con desesperación, observando como él apuntaba su arma en su dirección y comenzaba a jalar del gatillo. — ¿No te das cuenta que es el collar? Tú no quieres hacer esto.

Podía ver que no portaba el collar en su cuello, que actuaba por su propia voluntad. — No lo ves Lion-O… no necesito del collar para obedecer a mi legítimo dueño.

Tygra le disparo en ese momento a Lion-O, un solo movimiento de su dedo y su hermano yacía en el suelo, algo de la sangre salpico su bota, la cual observo con asco.

Grune se acerco a él por la espalda y le susurro al oído. — ¿Te sientes mejor gatito?

Tygra asintió limpiando su bota con el borde de la capa de viaje de su hermano, la cual estaba hecha tirones, guardando la pistola en su cinto, respondiéndole al rey de Thundera. — Mucho mejor… ya nada podrá separarnos.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygra despertó agitado, cerrando los ojos, agradecido de que aquello fuera solamente una pesadilla, tenía que serlo, Lion-O no permitiría que lo alejaran de él, su señor lo amaba o eso pensaba, sus recuerdos eran todos confusos.

Tanteando el lugar en donde Lion-O debía estar recostado se dio cuenta que todavía no regresaba, que debía buscarlo, podría correr peligro y los sueños eran una manera de hacérselo saber.

Sin embargo, su señor le ordeno dormir y eso había hecho, por lo que tal vez podría buscarlo, para informarle que durmió como él le dijo.

Tygra apenas se cubrió con los pantalones de su ropa y salió en busca de Lion-O, su señor podía necesitarlo.

Preguntándose donde podría estar pego su oído en el cuarto de Panthro, escuchando solo ronquidos, poco después observo el interior del cuarto del clérigo, solo estaban los niños, ella no.

Temiendo lo peor, que su señor quisiera alejarlo de su persona como lo había hecho en esos tres días, como lo hacía en su sueño siguió caminando buscándole, utilizando su látigo para hacerse invisible.

Una fuerza lo empujaba en una dirección, esa era la fuerza del collar, que le obligaba a seguir adelante, necesitaba ver a su señor, esa pesadilla había sido demasiado real y debía verificar la seguridad de Lion-O.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Lion-O caminó en dirección de la salida, necesitaba respirar aire fresco, controlar el remolino de sentimientos encontrados que se habían apoderado de su corazón.

Aquellos que lo hacían sentir enfermo, furioso consigo mismo puesto que su deseo por controlar la voluntad de su hermano comenzaba a ganar terreno, ignorando la culpabilidad que sentía al saber que Tygra era su esclavo.

Esa noche no deseaba nada más que apoderarse de sus labios, borrar cada una de las marcas que Grune dejo con sus asquerosas manos, estaba pensando en violarlo, porque Tygra no estaba en condiciones de negarse a complacerlo.

Cada día se imaginaba a Tygra de rodillas, dándole placer con su boca o trataba de no pensar en cómo se vería en medio del orgasmo, retorciéndose debajo de su cuerpo, gimiendo su nombre con éxtasis.

Lion-O se sentía un monstruo, la clase de criatura que abusaba de la persona que decía amar encontrándole sentido al daño que le hacía, si no hallaba una forma de recuperar a su hermano se convertiría en la misma clase de hombre que era Grune.

Cheetara colocando una mano en su hombro interrumpió sus pensamientos, diciéndole, obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos. — Lion-O… en que puedo ayudarte.

Lion-O dándose la vuelta le pregunto desesperado, temeroso de lo que podría suceder si continuaba aquella situación. — ¿Hay una forma de liberarlo? Dime que Tygra no será como eso siempre.

Cheetara no conocía ninguna forma de liberarlo del hechizo, lo más probable era que Tygra permaneciera toda su vida presa de esa maldición. — Lo siento tanto… no sé, no sé si existe siquiera una forma de salvarle.

Lion-O asintió cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, no podía decirle lo mucho que deseaba utilizar el poder que le era ofrecido, como esa piedra lo instaba a usarle como siempre había deseado.

Como tampoco podía culpar a una piedra de despertar los deseos más oscuros de su corazón, aquella criatura era él y eso lo asustaba tanto que no podía estar en el mismo cuarto que Tygra sin sentirse asustado por su bienestar.

Cheetara al ver la desesperación de su rey le pregunto, segura que el que llevaba la mayor parte del peso de la maldición era Lion-O, puesto que era el único que estaba consciente de lo que ocurría. — ¿Te lastima tanto verlo?

Lion-O asintió, suspirando, respirando de manera cansada, sintiéndose derrotado sin comprender porque Cheetara parecía apoyarlo en sus decisiones, aun en sus momentos oscuros. — Sí… no se qué hare si esta pesadilla jamás termina.

Cheetara al ver como su corazón comenzaba a romperse no supo que decirle y sin pensarlo acerco sus labios a los de su monarca, posándolos en ellos con suavidad, como si fueran los pétalos de una rosa.

Lion-O al principio se petrifico, apenas unos segundos, para posteriormente responder a ese beso delicado, cerrando los ojos, hundiéndose en su perfume, fundiéndose con su calor.

Ese beso apenas duro algunos segundos y al abrir los ojos vio a su hermano, el que parecía haberlo buscado al darse cuenta de su ausencia, sus ojos por un momento mostraron alguna clase de emoción, que aunque era dolor era mejor que ese vacío que se había apoderado de ellos.

La ilusión duro apenas unos segundos, tal vez fue la luz de la luna o el reflejo de las lámparas, lo que hubiera sido se perdió en un parpadeo.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygra abrió la puerta con lentitud, demasiado sigiloso para ser descubierto, observando una visión que no pudo creer, que rompió su concentración al verle, haciéndolo visible repentinamente.

Ese era uno de sus temores… y aun así no tenía ningún derecho de contradecir los deseos de su señor de ninguna manera, sólo esperar que no hubiera sido descubierto.

Lamentablemente, Lion-O se dio cuenta que los veía por que inmediatamente alejándose del clérigo pronuncio. — ¿Tygra?

Tygra agachando su cabeza le respondió. — Sí… Lion-O.

Lion-O creyó por un momento que Tygra había regresado, que dentro de poco se marcharía molesto, sintiéndose engañado, sin embargo, permaneció quieto sin hacer ningún movimiento, observándolo fijamente.

Esperando una orden, la cual llego un poco más arisca de lo que pensaba. — Ve a tu cuarto.

Tygra asintió dándole una reverencia, obedeciendo sus ordenes, su rostro impávido, como si no fuera afectado por lo que había visto.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Lion-O cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose completamente miserable le dijo a Cheetara. — Mi hermano me necesita en este momento… lo siento mucho, no soy lo que mereces.

Cheetara asintió, observando el cielo estrellado, no sabía que la orillo a besar a su monarca, tal vez la esperanza de ganarse su afecto, Lion-O necesitaba de alguien que le apoyara en esos momentos.

Porque no era como Panthro pensaba, no solamente Tygra estaba siendo presa de la maldición, también lo hacía Lion-O y él estaba llevándose la peor parte.

Con cada día que pasaba podía ver que el corazón de Lion-O se rompía en mil pedazos, justo como lo hacía cuando pensó que Tygra había muerto, cuando perdió la esperanza.

Se preguntaba que sentiría Lion-O al ver a un felino orgulloso comportarse como lo hacía Tygra, al ver que su hermano no era más que una sombra de la persona que fue en un principio.

Tenía que admitir que Tygra se merecería el afecto de Lion-O más que ella, aun así, perderlo como lo estaba haciendo no le gustaba, se sentía relegada, rechazada por la persona que amaba.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Lion-O corrió detrás de Tygra, temiendo que no lo encontraría en su habitación, sin embargo al abrir la puerta vio que apenas estaba cubriéndose con una sabana, estaba recostándose en la cama con una mirada neutra.

Al verle Lion-O se acerco lentamente, teniendo que recordarse que Tygra no haría nada para lastimarlo, que el hechizo seguía atando su voluntad a la suya. — ¿Tygra?

Tygra le miro de reojo pero no dijo nada, recostándose en la cama como le había ordenado.

Lion-O dio un paso más en su dirección intentando llamar su atención, diciéndole. — Tygra, por favor, dime algo…

Tygra le respondió mirándolo a los ojos. — ¿Mi señor?

Lion-O al ver que por fin tenía la atención de Tygra, que le miraba con tranquilidad le dijo acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza. — Perdóname…

Tygra le respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada de completa devoción. — No tiene por que disculparse mi señor, si desea estar con ella usted puede hacerlo, mi deber es complacerlo.

Lion-O al escuchar esa respuesta se quedo petrificado, observándolo fijamente a los ojos le dijo con lo que pensó podría ser tristeza. — Se que nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para usted.

Poco después se recostó en la cama seguro que Lion-O marcharía en busca de Cheetara, él la deseaba, demasiado para poder ocultarlo y durante todo ese tiempo no había hecho más que mostrarle lo mucho que le desagradaba su servidumbre.

Lion-O al escuchar sus palabras sintió que una nueva clase de furia se apoderaba de sus sentidos y repentinamente se dio cuenta que sostenía la muñeca de Tygra con fuerza, dejándole las marcas de sus dedos en su piel. — Aquello… aquello fue un error, no debió pasar.

Tygra ignorando el daño que le hacía con la fuerza de sus manos le respondió mirándolo a los ojos. — Pero usted la desea, usted lo deseo…

Lion-O no pudo decir nada cuando Tygra acaricio con sus nudillos su mejilla, haciéndole recordar una ocasión en la cual eran cachorros, el día que escucho decirle a Grune que no eran hermanos, cuando estaba seguro que su hermano lo abandonaría.

Los brazos de Tygra rodearon su cuerpo, acariciando su cabello con delicadeza, susurrándole al oído con ternura, haciéndolo pensar que por fin le recuperaba — Tu eres mi señor, tienes el poder absoluto que te permite hacer lo que tu desees… yo me encargare de eso, te daré las herramientas para que obtengas lo que deseas, aunque yo no sea eso.

Lion-O escucho esas palabras sintiendo que Tygra recargaba su frente en su melena, enfureciéndolo al darse cuenta que el hechizo seguía presente, que su hermano no había regresado a él. — ¿Mi señor?

El joven león sentía tanta furia que comenzó a temblar pronunciando. — No…

Tygra al escucharlo intento mirarlo a los ojos, siendo rechazado por Lion-O quien lo empujo con tanta fuerza que lo tiro al suelo diciéndole, apretando los ojos, entrecerrándolos con furia. — ¡No vuelvas a mentirme! ¡No te atrevas a mentirme!

Lion-O alejándose de Tygra pronuncio aun apretando los dientes. — ¡No te atrevas a actuar de esa forma! ¡Convencerme que eres mi hermano para después decir esas estupideces! ¡Tú jamás dirías algo así!

Tygra no intento levantarse del suelo, simplemente se quedo mirando las hendiduras de la madera pronunciando con apatía. — No somos hermanos mi señor…

Aquellas palabras eran una pesadilla vuelta realidad. — No es cierto, nosotros somos hermanos…

Tygra le respondió aun en el suelo. — No somos hermanos mi señor, los hermanos no sienten lo que nosotros sentimos, esto no puede ser amor fraternal.

Lion-O retrocediendo algunos pasos intento ordenarle que se callara, pero Tygra continuo diciéndole. — Lo que yo siento por ti no puede ser amor fraterno, lo único que deseo es satisfacerte en todos los aspectos…

Tygra intentando acercarse a él, siendo rechazado por el león que retrocedió varios pasos finalizo, alejando su mano de la pierna de su señor. — Aunque sé que jamás podre lograrlo…

Lion-O se acerco algunos pasos a Tygra, quedándose a pocos centímetros, el rostro de su hermano estaba agachado, si pudiera hacerlo lloraría al saberse repudiado, al ver que su señor no lo deseaba.

El tigre esperaba escuchar los pasos que le indicarían que su amo se alejaba de su presencia cuando sintió que la mano de su señor se posaba en su cabeza con suavidad, a pesar de la fuerza del hechizo Lion-O sabia que le hacía daño a Tygra, que no podía continuar rechazándolo por más tiempo.

Repentinamente la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, Tygra estaba hincado frente a Lion-O, quien tenía una mano en su cabeza, su muñeca parecía estar fracturada, gruesas marcas se formaban en la piel delicada del tigre.

Panthro al entrar se quedo petrificado, sin poder creer lo que le decían sus ojos, olvidando la información que había encontrado, la que deseaba informarle a los dos jóvenes, pensando que eso podría animarlos de alguna forma.

Mucho más al joven león que parecía sumamente afectado por el hechizo del que era preso su hermano. — ¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!

Antes de que Lion-O pudiera responderle Panthro estaba a su lado, ayudándole a levantarse a Tygra, observando las nuevas marcas de su muñeca preguntándole furioso. — ¿Qué diablos le estás haciendo?

Tygra se soltó de la mano de Panthro respondiéndole, acercándose a Lion-O, quien retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. — Lo que haga conmigo es su derecho…

Lion-O retrocediendo algunos pasos le respondió a Panthro, manteniendo alejado a su hermano de su cuerpo, furioso con su comportamiento y mucho más molesto consigo mismo por haberlo lastimado. — Nada…

Tygra se mantuvo alejado de Lion-O mirándole resignado, conociendo perfectamente que su señor no apreciaría que intentara silenciar a Panthro, aunque este no tuviera ningún derecho de hablarle de aquella forma.

Panthro se cruzo de brazos arqueando una ceja, esperaba respuestas, algo mucho más complicado que aquello que había dicho. — Yo… no se qué hacer… no soporto verlo de esa forma, es como si Grune hubiera logrado su propósito… nos separo aunque estamos en el mismo lugar, aunque pudiera tocar su cuerpo él no es Tygra.

Panthro se rasco la cabeza, escuchando como Lion-O le decía tratando de alejarse de Tygra. — Puedes cuidarlo esta noche… quiero tranquilizarme un poco.

Tygra le observaba curioso cuando repentinamente le ordenaron. — Quiero que obedezcas a Panthro hasta que yo llegue, Tygra…

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Panthro asintió suspirando al ver que Lion-O dejaba a Tygra solo en ese cuarto y que el tigre simplemente se sentaba en la cama esperando escuchar órdenes, acercándose al príncipe le pregunto. — ¿Tienes con que pueda revisar esa herida?

Tygra le dio los materiales que necesitaba para atender su muñeca, la cual por fortuna no estaba rota o eso le dijo el general, intentando ignorar las viejas marcas, todo lo que Grune le había hecho.

El príncipe permitió que vendara su muñeca y al sentir que se levantaba para sentarse en una silla que obviamente era demasiado pequeña para él, comento casi en un susurro. — No quiero regresar con Grune…

Panthro se detuvo por algunos momentos mirándolo confundido, para preguntarle poco después, rascándose la barbilla. — ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

Tygra cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos le respondió. — Lion-O me odia, no sé que he hecho para molestarlo tanto y en realidad intento complacerlo pero cada vez que lo intento él me rechaza… tengo miedo que me ordene regresar con Grune.

Panthro cubriendo su rostro con su mano le respondió, intentando tranquilizar a Tygra, la idea de que Lion-O hiciera que su hermano regresara con Grune era imposible, solo una persona tan afectada como lo estaba el tigre podría pensarla. — Lion-O mataría a Grune antes de que intentara tocarte un cabello, créeme cuando te digo que no regresaras con él jamás.

Tygra no parecía convencido, sin embargo, se levanto del suelo y se recostó en la cama, cerrando los ojos, temeroso de dormir sin Lion-O acompañándolo.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Lion-O sentía la necesidad de alejarse de su hermano, estaba tan cansado de lidiar con su culpa y con sus deseos que pensaba que ya no podría seguir adelante, todavía tenía la esperanza de recuperar a Tygra pero cada hora que pasaba la desvanecía como si aquello acompañara a la maldición.

Leo era mucho más fuerte que él al sobrevivir la maldición del collar en la persona que amaba, verlo seguir las órdenes de Mum-Ra como una marioneta.

Si tan siquiera tuviera su valor, se dijo en voz baja, sentándose debajo de un árbol enfrente de un lago que parecía demasiado quieto, tan tranquilo como el cielo que carecía de cualquier clase de nube.

Como lo hacía Tygra cuando dormía a su lado, su rostro era hermoso cuando dormía, sus facciones relajadas, su cabello pegado a su cabeza, le hacían recordar las viejas épocas cuando eran niños.

Cuando a veces lo dejaba dormir en su cuarto, en especial el día que pensó que Grune se llevaría a Tygra y que jamás volvería a verle.

Cerró los ojos tratando de dormir un poco pero no dejaba de pensar en la mirada de su hermano, el profundo deseo reflejado en sus hermosos ojos de color avellana, su piel brillando con la luz de la luna, sus rayas, el olor de su piel, cada parte de su cuerpo era deseable.

Tygra era tan hermoso físicamente como lo era en el interior, su frescura, su valentía, su seguridad, su piedad, la que siempre mostraba con los niños, lo hacía demasiado deseable, era una joya que muchos querrían poseer.

Que Grune intento robarle, que mancillo con sus sucias manos, cuyo aroma se había borrado de su piel pero aun así Lion-O quería asegurarse de que nada de esa bestia quedara sobre su hermano.

Intercambiando el aroma del general por el suyo, borrando las marcas, dejando solamente en su alma las muestras de sus caricias, Tygra no debía ser tratado con tanta fuerza, debía ser idolatrado, cuidando de nunca lastimarlo ni marcarlo como si se tratase de un objeto, tal vez una mascota.

La verdad era que Lion-O deseaba a su hermano con tanto ardor que solo le evitaba reclamarle la idea de que lo odiaría cuando por fin se recuperara, que pensaría que era igual a Grune, abusando del poder que tenía sobre su vida.

Estaba cansado, demasiado tenso para poder continuar evitando caer bajo el embrujo de su hermano, si seguía en ese cuarto le mostraría cuanto lo deseaba, besaría esos labios, acariciaría esa piel, se fundirían en uno solo.

Lion-O se preguntaba cómo se vería Tygra en medio del orgasmo, como se escucharían sus gemidos y que se sentiría estar rodeado por su cuerpo, oler su aroma, sentir su sexo atrapado entre sus cuerpos.

Cerró los ojos para intentar controlarse, no había abandonado a Tygra solo para poder fantasear con poseerlo, aunque la idea de tenerlo entre sus brazos era demasiado tentadora.

Al abrirlos no vio el calmado paisaje que lo rodeaba con anterioridad, en vez de eso pudo ver la oscuridad, la nada, el mismo sentimiento de tristeza y soledad lo invadió, Lion-O se movió recordando haber estado en ese lugar con anterioridad.

Era la dimensión en donde Leo le dijo que no perdiera la esperanza, que no permitiera que Mum-Ra ganara esta vez y como en aquella ocasión, el comandante del pasado, el primer rey de Thundera ya lo esperaba donde estaba el espejo que le dejaba ver el exterior.

Su mirada por un momento era impenetrable, por un momento parecía dudar en lo que le diría, sin embargo, toda duda termino por una expresión de absoluta furia dirigida hacia su persona.

Leo furioso como estaba voló en su dirección y lo sujeto con fuerza del cuello de la ropa diciéndole. — ¡Pensé que serías diferente!

Lion-O no intento liberarse sin comprender a que se refería Leo, por qué razón lo atacaba. — Pensé que lo dejaba en las manos correctas…

El joven león le respondió comprendiendo de quien le hablaban, pero no la molestia en su antepasado, en el trozo de su alma que se negaba a olvidar al capitán Tygus. — Yo lo estoy cuidando.

Leo dejándolo ir le respondió, su melena moviéndose como por el efecto de un viento imaginario, su expresión una mezcla de enojo y melancolía. — Lo tratas como si fuera una carga…

Lion-O le respondió a su antepasado, seguro que su trato a Tygra no había sido el mejor, pero no quería obligarlo a hacer algo que no quisiera, no quería abusar de su poder. — No soporto verlo así… ese no es mi Tygra.

Leo le pregunto entonces, con los ojos llenos del pasado, recordando todas las ocasiones que vio a Tygus servirle a Mum-Ra, como su esclavitud puso su vida en peligro demasiadas veces para poder contarlas y al final se la robo. — En verdad no comprendes la suerte que tienes, Lion-O… si lo hicieras no lo tratarías como lo haces.

Lion-O no creía que ser el receptor de dicho control era tener suerte, de haberla tenido jamás le habrían robado a su hermano. — Yo no llamaría suerte a lo que nos paso.

Leo le respondió inmediatamente sujetando a Lion-O de los brazos, su rostro contorsionado en una mezcla de desesperación e incredulidad. — ¿Preferirías que Tygra obedeciera a Mum-Ra? O Tal vez ¿A ese tigre dientes de sable?

Lion-O negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, verlo en los brazos de otra persona, mucho más Mum-Ra y Grune, recibiendo sus caricias debía ser la peor pesadilla que jamás podría tener, aun peor que Tygra dependiendo de sus decisiones. — Eso no…

Leo adivino su respuesta, ver a Tygus tan alejado de sí mismo, recordar que aquella persona era el orgulloso capitán, el felino compasivo del cual se enamoro habría sido indescriptible, pero lo habría preferido a verlo depender de Mum-Ra, obedecerle ciegamente, ignorando su existencia. — Ponte en mi lugar… ¿Qué crees que sentí cuando me di cuenta que Mum-Ra se había robado a Tygus? ¿Qué lo había alejado de mí para siempre?

Leo no dejo que Lion-O le interrumpiera, no cuando tenía que hacerle entender que había tenido suerte al ser el receptor del hechizo, que Tygra estaría seguro a su cuidado, asegurarse que lo amaba, que lo cuidaría como debía hacerlo. — Todo porque… porque se atrevió a salvar mi vida en vez de la suya…

Ese fue el único error que cometieron, que Tygus realizo, salvarlo, mostrarle lo mucho que significaba para él, lo necesario que era para poder continuar con su vida, aun recibiendo las ordenes de una criatura que odiaba. — Mum-Ra sobreviviría a ese golpe, yo no, cualquier soberano se daría cuenta de eso.

Tygus tenía razón cuando le decía que no debían arriesgarse, que debían detener esa locura antes de que Mum-Ra se diera cuenta, jamás comprendió el miedo del mayor hasta que fue demasiado tarde. — Pero al atrevernos a enfocar nuestra atención en alguien más decidió que debíamos pagar nuestra impertinencia…

Hasta que lo perdió en las manos de su señor, uno al que Tygus jamás se atrevería a cuestionar. — No sabes cómo te envidio, en verdad… tú tienes la vida que yo jamás tuve, que desearía vivir…

Tal vez habría sido mejor que se separan, unirse cuando por fin Mum-Ra hubiera sido derrotado, pensó que no podría sobrevivir sin su amado Tygus, que su vida sería una pesadilla al verle durante cada misión, sabiendo muy bien que no podía alcanzarlo. — El me pedía esperar el momento en el cual Mum-Ra nos desechara, que encontrara dos nuevos favoritos, que tal vez con mucha suerte lograríamos encontrar una forma de escapar de la nave, encontrar un planeta en donde podríamos vivir como quisiéramos…

Pero no lo escucho, no creyó que pudieran separarlos, jamás imagino lo que el destino les deparaba y su falta de predicción le costó la vida de su amante. — Tal vez sin Mum-Ra habríamos sido felices… después de la rebelión podríamos estar juntos, pero no… no pude esperar, no quise hacerlo y eso me costó su vida.

Lion-O estaba a punto de pronunciar que lo sentía cuando Leo le advirtió mesándose el cabello, recordando que no se podía hacer nada por su tigre, pero que otro mucho más joven, que era presa de un hechizo necesitaba ayuda, una que no llegaba de la persona que decía amarlo. — Podrías cuidarlo si quisieras, pero que haces, solo te enfocas en tu propio sufrimiento, eres un rey… tu deber es procurar a tu pueblo de bienestar, mucho más a las personas que amas y rechazas el afecto que Tygra siente por ti.

Lion-O le espeto en ese momento, recordándole que era presa de un hechizo, que lo que dijera Tygra no era verdadero, que no podría abusar de su poder y darle cualquier clase de orden, besar sus labios, acariciar su cuerpo, eso significaba violarlo en más de una forma. — ¡El está atrapado en su propio cuerpo! ¡Lo que dice no tendría sentido para él si no lo estuviera!

Leo le corrigió inmediatamente, después de pasar años buscando la forma de liberarle, en cada una de las culturas que poblaban esa nave, en la computadora central, en las leyendas, aun en la poca información que Mum-Ra le daba solo para reírse de su sufrimiento. — Tal vez no sería tan sumiso, eso es cierto…

El collar funcionaba de manera diferente en cada una de sus víctimas, podrías responder como Tygus, como un autómata al recibir las órdenes de la persona que obedecías, siempre y cuando esta persona no significara nada para ti.

En algunos casos afortunados el collar aun ataba la voluntad de la victima a su amo, pero si el sentimiento era autentico, si acaso había amor antes de ser maldecido, aquellos sentimientos eran magnificados de tal forma que parecían una pesadilla.

Lion-O le miraba con cierta esperanza, deseoso de escuchar lo que Leo quería decirle puesto que el comandante parecía llamarlo solamente cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba y la seguridad de su hermano lo hacía. — ¿Qué?

Leo conocía la forma de liberar a Tygra del hechizo pero solo una persona con una fuerza de voluntad tan fuerte como el maleficio podría lograrlo, de lo contrario, el joven tigre sería asesinado por la persona que pensaba amarlo.

Necesitaba asegurarse primero, sabía que Lion-O amaba a Tygra, pero no sabía qué tanto, sí el ardor que sentía por el se parecía al que tuvo por Tygus, si daría su vida por la de su hermano o solamente era una ilusión.

Leo estaba a punto de decirle lo que sabía, como destruir la maldición, sin embargo, pensó que lo mejor era aguardar un poco, cerciorarse que sentimiento era mayor, la posesividad o el amor, dos sentimientos unidos por una balanza en la cual la ira, la posesividad y la venganza comenzaban a ser mucho más pesados. — Pero no se comporta como Tygus lo hacía con Mum-Ra, mi amor nunca demostró ninguna clase de sentimiento, ni celos ni tristeza, nada, las pocas veces que parecía ser el mismo era cuando yo le hablaba directamente, cada vez que lo veía estaba furioso y yo sé porque era eso.

Leo creía saber la razón que llevaba a Tygus a odiarle de esa forma, porque otra razón lo haría más que saber en el fondo que fue su culpa que lo condenaran a esa maldición, que su amor se hubiera convertido en odio. — Mi amor sabía en el fondo que yo tuve la culpa, que mi Tygus seguiría libre de haber tenido más cuidado…

Lion-O sintió que Leo comenzaba a perder el control de aquella dimensión, que ya no podía mantenerlo consigo por más tiempo y al darse cuenta que su dolor era tan grande que no podía controlar el oscuro rincón en donde se había encerrado a si mismo le dijo, sin mirarle directamente, con la voz quebrada. — No permitas que te pase lo que a mí me paso Lion-O… por favor.

Lion-O abrió los ojos, vio el cielo claro y el agua cristalina, estaba seguro que solo habían pasado algunos segundos, justo como las otras dos ocasiones.

Por un momento pensó en continuar fuera del refugio que habían encontrado, sin embargo, las palabras de Leo, la tristeza que reflejaba, que se sentía en el ambiente lo hicieron reflexionar.

Su antepasado tenía razón, Tygra no era el culpable de aquella maldición, lo era Grune, lo era Mum-RA y lo era él mismo por no poder protegerle cuando más lo necesitaba, aun así lo trataba como si fuera una carga, como si fuera nada más que una molestia.

Tygra no se merecía eso, no cuando había sido secuestrado y utilizado por Grune, cuando lo único que intentaba era complacerlo.

Así que respirando profundamente se levanto con rapidez, debía pedirle perdón, rectificar sus acciones, por que se daba cuenta que si bien su hermano le reprocharía haberlo utilizado como un objeto, tampoco le perdonaría la forma en la cual le había rechazado.

Deteniéndose algunos segundos deseo golpearse a sí mismo con fuerza, había sido un completo idiota, ignorando las necesidades de su hermano por culpa de su sentimiento de culpa.

Si Tygra regresaba a él, si lograba recuperarlo no podría mirarlo a los ojos.

Lion-O sacudió su cabeza, intentando borrar la duda de su corazón, no era momento para lamentarse, debía ser fuerte, tenía que proteger a Tygra, tenía que salvar su alma, su corazón de la oscuridad que se lo estaba llevando.

Al ingresar en el cuarto donde suponía que Panthro cuidaba de su hermano, le vio sentado en un sillón recargado en su brazo izquierdo, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero al entrar le dijo. — Piensa que lo entregaras a su antiguo amo, Lion-O…

Lion-O al principio no dijo nada, ¿de qué amo estaba hablando? Deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta, observando la silueta de Tygra durmiendo en su cama, abrazando una de las almohadas, sus ojos cerrados, durmiendo por fin.

Panthro cuando no escucho que le respondían volvió a decirle levantándose del sillón. — Piensa que ha hecho algo mal, que se ha ganado tu desprecio y que lo harás regresar con Grune…

¡Debía estar bromeando! Pero no lo hacía, su hermano era incapaz de hacer eso, no en el estado en el que se encontraba.

Panthro colocando una mano en su hombro le dijo con pesar, maldiciendo como nunca antes a Grune, preguntándose una vez más como el tigre dientes de sable había logrado caer tan bajo. — Ese collar es la peor maldición que jamás haya visto.

Lion-O le respondió inmediatamente. — Jamás pensé siquiera en darle la oportunidad a ese monstruo de tocar a mí hermano.

Panthro asintió, su mirada era dura, parecía molesto con él, como no estarlo si le había prometido a Claudius proteger a su primer hijo y él también había fallado. — Eso, Lion-O, debes decírselo a él, no a mí.

Lion-O dejo que Panthro saliera de su habitación y camino en dirección de Tygra, quien seguía plácidamente dormido en su cama o por lo menos en apariencia, ya que al acercarse se despertó.

Por un momento parecía que quisiera comprobar que se trataba de él, pero probablemente recordando el maltrato que había sufrido en sus manos, las órdenes de no acercársele permaneció quieto, apretando las cobijas con sus manos.

Lion-O sentándose en la cama acaricio la mejilla de Tygra con delicadeza, sosteniéndolo con cuidado del mentón dirigió su rostro al suyo, por un momento se quedo sin palabras, que podría decirle que no sonara vacio, que le mostrara que lo sentía, que estaba avergonzado por la forma en que le había tratado esa semana.

Tygra estaba en el interior de ese cuerpo, seguía siendo su hermano y lo recuperaría, aunque tuviera que obligar al viejo saco de huesos a decirle la forma de hacerlo.

Ese era su deber y su destino, ahora se daba cuenta. — Perdóname Tygra… no sabes cuánto tiempo desee poder recuperarte, cuanto sufrí cuando pensé que habías sido asesinado.

Tygra se mantenía en su lugar, mirándolo de reojo. — Pero la forma en la cual actúas me duele tanto…

Lion-O sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, estaba tan arrepentido por sus acciones. — Que sólo quiero que no lo hagas más, que regreses a ser tu mismo…

Lion-O por un momento creyó que aquellas palabras eran inútiles, que Tygra no las estaba escuchando. — No sabes que tan alegre estoy de tenerte de vuelta, pero nunca pensé que regresarías a mí de esa "forma" pero supongo que debo conformarme con tenerte conmigo.

Tygra no se movió, no dijo nada, solo permaneció inmóvil en la cama, pero sus ojos brillaban de una forma conocida y sus labios lentamente se convertían en una sonrisa, estaba escuchando cada una de sus palabras.

Lion-O al darse cuenta que no todo estaba perdido lo rodeo con sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza, como si intentara volverse uno con su hermano, pronunciando antes de besar sus labios con pasión, con un sentimiento que lo lleno de regocijo. — Te amo tanto… no sabes cuánto.

Tygra le pregunto en ese momento, sus mejillas pintándose de un hermoso color rojizo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, estaba esperanzado, deseoso de ser aceptado. — ¿Puedo tocarte?

Lion-O asintió sin siquiera pensarlo, no podría negarle nada a Tygra, no después de lo que había hecho.

Al recibir una respuesta afirmativa Tygra rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos, aferrándose a su cintura, escondiendo su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro, pronunciando con delicadeza. — Yo te amo tanto… tal vez más de lo que tú lo haces.

Lion-O aferrándose a Tygra, cerró los ojos, gruesas lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas, necesitaba escuchar esas palabras, saber que Tygra seguía vivo, dándole esperanzas para poder recuperarlo.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Oficialmente esta historia se ha vuelto un Lion-o/Tygra…

Oficialmente y con solo un voto en contra Grune tendrá primero al príncipe.

Oficialmente con 5 votos en contra Lion-O no buscara consuelo con Cheetara.

Oficialmente con 4 votos a favor de Lion-O, Tygra lo vio primero…

Otra pregunta: quien quiere que Lion o caiga bajos los encantos de Tygra.

También les pido que vayan y voten en el poll, en mi página de usuario de fanfiction net, me harán la persona más feliz del mundo. 

Saludos.


	17. Chapter 17

Avaricia.

Capitulo 17.

Había sido derrotado, él, Mum-Ra el inmortal, el siempre vivo, quien se llevo la victoria el día que Tygus perdido la vida, una de las victorias al menos, la otra fue una retirada temporal, por un león, nada menos que el descendiente de su enemigo.

Mum-Ra se daba cuenta que ese cachorro no tenía las habilidades necesarias para alcanzar la victoria, ese joven tigre por muy hermoso que fuera sólo era la envoltura de uno de los fragmentos del que debió ser su legitimo comandante.

Siempre pensó que ese león sería más fácil de manejar no que una vez arrebatado su amante planearía una rebelión en su contra, aunque debía admitir que su espíritu y sus ansias por venganza eran parecidas a las suyas.

Mum-Ra era una criatura que tenía el poder y los conocimientos para recuperar aquello que se le fue robado, tomar venganza de aquellos que pensaban podían derrotarlo con tanta facilidad.

Con cada paso que daba en su dirección podía sentir la fuerte energía que anteriormente yacía dormida latiendo, buscando una fuerza que le complementara, como lo hacía cuando aun tenía vida su hermoso cuerpo.

Como si la mera presencia de Leo lo hubiera despertado cuando él no pudo lograrlo con su magia negra una vez que fue liberado, ese felino se negaba a dejar el lado de su amante, sin importar cuantos siglos transcurrieran.

Mum-Ra, utilizando la prisión delicada y decrepita que era su cuerpo se limito a observar la energía azul desprenderse de su fuente, parecían llamas cubriendo una reliquia de otras épocas.

Que había sido como todas las reliquias de épocas pasadas olvidada, sí acaso Leo cuando estaba vivo hubiera comprendido un poco más de magia se daría cuenta que cometió un segundo error mortal, una segunda traición contra su amado.

Pero su ignorancia le daba la oportunidad de cobrar lo que era suyo, porque ni en la vida ni en la muerte podrían estar juntos, no, de eso se encargaría él.

Flash Back.

Leo abrazo el cuerpo de su amante con fuerza, cerrando los ojos, hundiéndose en su cabello y en su esencia, intentando hacer durar ese último instante eternamente.

Tratando de imaginarse lo que habría sido de haber nacido en un mundo libre, tener la facultad de vivir su vida como quisieron, poder estar juntos sin temor a ser vistos.

Por un momento quiso atacar a Rezard, no tenía derecho a destruir todo por lo que había luchado, no cuando tenía la forma de liberar el alma de su amado con un solo movimiento de su espada, cortando la piedra de forma de luna.

Pero no, creyó que sería mucho más seguro hacerlo una vez que Mum-Ra hubiera sido destruido y por esperar le había perdido para siempre.

Shen y Rezard abandonaron la habitación sin pronunciar ningún sonido, eso era mejor, de lo contrario no podría mantener la poca cordura que tenía.

Lo amaba y lo perdió, eso era todo en lo que podía pensar en ese momento.

Panthera le dio algunos momentos para que llorara la pérdida de su amor, sin embargo, no podían permanecer por más tiempo en ese pasillo, tenían que huir, utilizar las capsulas de escape o cualquier medio en sus manos para lograrlo.

Cuando creyó que ya había sido suficiente coloco una mano en su hombro informándole con seriedad, dándole a entender que de una u otra forma salvaría su vida. — Leo, es hora de partir.

Leo al principio no comprendió que la nave de Mum-Ra se precipitaba contra la superficie de un planeta desconocido, que dentro de poco no habría tiempo de abandonarle y respondió, sin dejar de mirar la expresión tranquila de su amante. — Pero Tygus… no puedo dejarlo aquí.

Panthera le insistió colocando una mano en su mejilla, obligándolo a mirarla, a prestarle atención. — Tygus está muerto, de nada servirá que tú mueras a su lado, tenemos que irnos.

Leo comenzó a temblar, lloraba y no sabía desde cuando lo hacía, solo le dijo a Panthera, la inquebrantable guerrera, el otro amor de su vida. — Le prometí que lo salvaría, le dije que…

Panthera jalándolo en su dirección, logrando que soltara su cuerpo le dijo, besando sus labios, cerrando los ojos con pesar al darse cuenta que si bien Leo le amaba jamás lo haría como amaba a Tygus. — Lo amaste, lo liberaste… ¿Qué más podrías darle?

Leo sabía que Tygus habría querido que quemaran su cuerpo, que destruyeran el envase de su alma, ese era uno de los complicados rituales de su especie, aun así no había tiempo y tal vez el choque haría el trabajo. — Adiós Tygus.

Ambos partieron dejando el cuerpo del capitán en el suelo, sin honores ni ceremonias, esperando que la muerte fuera mucho más benigna de lo que fue la vida.

Y tal vez lo habría sido, sí su alma hubiera logrado llegar al otro mundo, si tan siquiera hubiera podido ingresar en el libro del augurio en donde podría unirse a su amado eternamente.

No obstante el destino fue burlado.

Dos soldados leales a Mum-Ra, aun vestidos con su armadura negra se acercaron al cuerpo del capitán cuando este fue abandonado, ellos como muchos otros lo hicieron darían su vida cumpliendo órdenes.

Estos dos gatos eran sacerdotes e ignorando que la nave tocaba la atmosfera del planeta, que debían huir para salvar su vida cargaron el cuerpo del capitán llevándolo a una sala mortuoria de la que pocos tenían conocimiento.

Esa cámara mortuoria tenía un sarcófago conectado a una serie de tubos que estaban conectados al mismo tiempo con una maquinaria que mezclaba la tecnología y la magia, con el afán de torcer las leyes de la vida y la muerte.

Los felinos introdujeron el cuerpo de Tygus en el sarcófago con lentitud, temiendo las represalias que vendrían si tan siquiera cometían un error, esperando el momento en el cual Mum-Ra se levantaría y premiaría su esfuerzo.

El sarcófago al sentir su preciada carga comenzó a cerrarse con lentitud, dejando atrapado el cuerpo del capitán en su interior, cuya alma atada a su cuerpo mortal no podría ser libre hasta que este fuera destruido.

Flash Back.

Mum-Ra se acerco al sarcófago del cual manaba una energía azul para verificar que su preciada carga aun estuviera en su lugar.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Leo le hiciera ver la magnitud de sus errores, lo mucho que dañaba a Tygra con ese trato indiferente, que su hermano seguía vivo y que era mejor tenerlo consigo a verlo en los brazos de Grune o de Mum-Ra.

Tygra yacía recostado junto a él, sus ojos cerrados, durmiendo plácidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

No tenían comida ni refugio, mucho menos una pista de adonde debían llegar, pero por lo menos estaban juntos y eso era lo que importaba, o por lo menos eso era lo que se decía a si mismo cada día.

Tygra parecía feliz al despertar, si no veías sus ojos casi podías creer que era el mismo tigre de siempre, no era tan competitivo pero seguía siendo un miembro muy útil de su grupo.

Enseñándole algunas cosas a los mellizos, brindándole ayuda a Panthro con el nulo conocimiento que poseía de la tecnología y una vez que el asunto de Cheetara parecía arreglado, que le había convencido que no lo mandaría lejos por estar con ella, Tygra era amable con ella.

Casi era como tener a Tygra de regreso con él, aunque su hermano jamás fue tan amoroso ni tan complaciente.

Solamente Panthro se atrevía a arruinar su momento perfecto, diciéndole, al ver que ya no lo hacía detenerse cada vez que intentaba mostrarle afecto en público, que parecía contento con la perspectiva de tenerlo con el de esa forma. — Te das cuenta que aun así tenemos que buscar una forma de liberarlo del hechizo.

Lion-O al escucharle decir aquellas palabras le respondió, rodeando los hombros de Tygra con su brazo. — Si, lo sé.

Panthro le dijo entonces, sin estar seguro que era mejor, el rechazo que Lion-O mostro la primera semana o el encanto que mostraba esta segunda, aunque si debía ser sincero Tygra parecía complacido con su atención. — Te ves demasiado contento contigo mismo Lion-O…

Lion-O sabia a lo que se refería Panthro, pero como no estarlo, su hermano estaba vivo, con él, para Tygra no existía nadie más en el mundo, tenia de alguna extraña manera lo que siempre quiso. — Mi hermano está vivo, seguro, conmigo… ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

Panthro le respondió molesto recordándole que ese no era el comportamiento de Tygra. — Ese no es tu hermano y lo sabes…

Lion-O asintió, ese no era Tygra y cuando lo recuperara tendría que darle muchas explicaciones, no obstante, mientras tanto cumpliría con lo que le pidieron, cuidaría de él cada segundo que fuera víctima de ese hechizo. — Tygra me necesita, no puedo simplemente mandarlo lejos o ignorarlo…

Tygra despertó al escucharlo levantar la voz y en vez de preguntarles que estaba pasando le dijo a Lion-O, reacomodándose en sus piernas. — Hola…

Lion-O le sonrió y después de colocar un beso en la frente de Tygra le respondió. — Hola… ¿Dormiste bien?

Tygra asintió, ignorando por completo a Panthro, quien le informo a Lion-O. — Estamos cerca de un pueblo, tal vez podamos conseguirle ropa nueva.

Lion-O le respondió en ese momento. — Tienes razón, esa armadura tiene que irse.

Panthro no discutiría de ese problema con Tygra despierto y sin despedirse partió, ingresando en el interior del tanque felino, dejando a los dos hermanos a solas.

Lion-O cuando por fin los dejaron solos le comento a Tygra, quien parecía haber encontrado un punto muy cómodo sobre sus piernas. — Mañana iremos al pueblo tú y yo solos para buscarte una armadura nueva, no será como la que perdiste pero tampoco será esta.

Tygra le respondió entonces mirándolo a los ojos, confundido por la molestia que sentía con su ropa. — Como tu digas Lion-O…

Lion-O asintió cerrando los ojos, mañana seria un día muy cansado y el primero dentro de una población, estaba nervioso con llevar a Tygra al pueblo pero ya no soportaba que trajera puesta esa indigna ropa de color oscuro.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

El alma de Tygus llamaba a Leo aun presa como lo estaba de su magia negra.

Su cuerpo seguía intacto, tan hermoso como el del pasado y tan muerto como lo estaba cuando le encerraron en el sarcófago.

Pareciera que un fragmento del alma de su capitán, el mismo que se negaba a olvidar a Leo aun bajo el influjo del collar había escapado, tomando residencia en uno de los recién nacidos de su clan.

El cual como era de esperarse tuvo crías y estas a su vez tuvieron descendencia, hasta que los padres del príncipe que había logrado escapar de sus manos habían nacido.

Tygra era fuerte, su espíritu tenía una afinidad mágica con el alma de su capitán, forjadas de la misma esencia, tanto así que por un momento se confundió, olvido sus planes tan meticulosamente forjados para poder poseer ese cuerpo joven.

Que reconocería su energía vital cuando llegara el momento.

Un momento que se acercaba y le orillaba a actuar de manera imprudente, debía capturar al príncipe y llevarlo a su pirámide, sólo así podría traspasar su vida al cuerpo de Tygus.

Creyó que al ser el receptor del hechizo del collar de media luna podría ordenarle al príncipe simplemente que tomara su lugar en el momento adecuado, sin embargo, ese tigre tuvo suerte y ayuda.

Traerlo de regreso sería fácil, solo necesitaba la clase de energía que Tygra poseía, el trozo faltante del alma de su capitán y el collar para hacerlo obedecer sus órdenes.

Mum-Ra toco el sarcófago con su mano desnuda, el cual como si lo rechazara descargo un poco de energía, una pequeña e ínfima chispa que logro su objetivo, quemando las yemas de los dedos de la aberración milenaria.

La momia alejo su mano del sarcófago pronunciando. — Así que me rechazas… Tygus.

En el interior del sarcófago el cuerpo sin vida del capitán seguía siendo tan joven como el día en el cual perdido la vida, sólo su alma había despertado al sentir a Leo la primera vez que este se comunico con su antepasado.

Llamándole sin poder alcanzarle, esperando el día que por fin pudieran estar juntos, sin importar cuantos siglos más pasaran.

Mum-Ra se dio la media vuelta y decidió, porque Grune sería incapaz de traerle a su príncipe, llamar a Slithe, ordenarle capturar a Tygra, llevarlo ante él.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygra caminaba a un lado de Lion-O, su mirada fija en sus alrededores buscando cualquier clase de amenaza que pusiera su vida en peligro ganándose algunas miradas desconfiadas.

Tres encapuchados y dos niños no eran cosa de todos los días, que esos encapuchados fueran Thunderianos lo era menos, ya que la caída de su ciudad había sido una noticia que se corrió rápidamente.

Dentro de poco tiempo no solo eran una civilización perdida, sino también una raza en extinción.

Los dos niños no eran ajenos a las miradas desconfiadas o calculadoras de algunos de los habitantes, pero actuaban disimuladamente, llevaban demasiado tiempo sin ver un pueblo y esta era la primera ocasión que tenían tres adultos cuidando de ellos.

No era que lo necesitaran pero siempre era útil hacerlo.

Cheetara comenzaba a pensar que buscar la armadura no era tan buena idea, dentro de poco los atacarían y tendrían que salir de ese pueblo tan rápido como entraron.

Tygra estaba tenso, listo para actuar a la primera provocación o la primera orden, lo que pasara primero.

Lion-O comenzaba a darse cuenta que lo mejor era comprar la armadura, las provisiones y después partir de ese lugar tan rápido como pudieran hacerlo.

Al ver que Tygra estaba demasiado tenso sujeto su mano con delicadeza diciéndole. — Relájate, todo saldrá bien.

Tygra asintió pero no pudo relajarse, sus reflejos de guerrero estaban demasiado excitados para poder lograrlo y se había dado cuenta que tres personas los seguían, así como dos o tal vez tres encapuchados en las azoteas de los edificios. — Nos siguen…

Lion-O le respondió casi inmediatamente deteniéndose en la armería. — Lo sé, pero tal vez sean ladrones o simples curiosos.

Cheetara también había notado la presencia de las sombras que se mantenían algunos metros a sus espaldas, y sujetando su arma solo por si acaso le insto a Lion-O. — Sera mejor que se apresuren con eso, no creo que sean simples curiosos.

Wilykit y Wilykat al escucharla le preguntaron. — ¿Por qué nos siguen?

Cheetara les respondió fijando su mirada en tres individuos en una azotea vecina, a unos cuantos metros de distancia. — No lo sé…

Wilykit trato de observar el mismo sitio que Cheetara veía con tanto esmero diciéndole. — Tal vez no les gusten los Thunderianos…

Cheetara asintió, había muchas formas de huir de los problemas, uno de ellos era ignorar a quienes parecían necesitar ayuda y seguramente cinco Thunderianos tan lejos de las ruinas traerían problemas consigo.

En el interior de la tienda Lion-O le dijo al armero colocando una mano en el mostrador. — Necesito una armadura para él.

El armero, una criatura de ojos amarillos con largas orejas al ver a Tygra le respondió. — ¿Qué hay de malo con la que trae puesta?

Tygra permaneció a su lado en silencio, observando algunas de las piezas que vendía pero sin atreverse a moverse o mirarlas un poco más de cerca.

El armero que había sido un esclavista reconoció esa actitud, aunque era gracioso, jamás había visto a un thunderiano con esa mirada o esa apariencia, era como si se tratara de un maniquí.

Lion-O le respondió un poco molesto, esperando que esa extraña criatura no hiciera más preguntas. — No me gusta y va a cambiarla.

El armero al escuchar esa respuesta le dijo dándose la vuelta, entrando en la bodega para buscar algo del tamaño de Tygra. — Supongo que ese color no le queda a su piel…

Lion-O apretó los dientes al escuchar esa respuesta, pero no dijo nada, porque esa armadura no tenía nada de malo en realidad, solo los recuerdos y el mero hecho que Grune se la había dado a su hermano cuando lo secuestro. — No sabía que los Thunderianos tuvieran esclavos…

Lion-O al principio no supo si había escuchado bien y le pregunto arqueando una ceja. — ¿Qué dijiste?

El armero fingiendo inocencia le dijo saliendo un poco del cuarto para poder observar a Tygra un poco mejor. — Dije que no sabía que los Thunderianos usaran esa clase de ropa.

Lion-O le respondió fijando su vista en la oscuridad de ese cuarto, aguzando su oído. — No la usamos…

El armero comenzó a encontrar algunas piezas de armadura pronunciando entre dientes. — ¿Dónde diablos lo conseguiste?

Lion-O le pregunto nuevamente al no escuchar con claridad lo que le dijo el armero. — ¿Qué?

El armero dejando algunas piezas de metal que combinaban con algo de tela doblada le respondió con una sonrisa cordial que no alcanzaban sus ojos. — Donde consiguieron eso, el atuendo…

Lion-O le respondió sintiendo como un escalofríos recorría su espalda, como si ese hombre supiera la realidad del control que tenia sobre su hermano. — No es de tu incumbencia…

El armero que había sacado de su bodega tres o cuatro atuendos diferentes comenzó a medir el pecho, los brazos y la altura de Tygra, verificando si alguna de las armaduras le quedaba o si tenía que buscar algunas otras. — ¿Quién es él?

Lion-O respondió, tal vez demasiado rápido, sintiéndose súbitamente demasiado culpable al haber llevado a Tygra a cambiar su armadura solamente porque a él no le gustaba verla. — Es mi hermano…

El armero haciendo algunas anotaciones reviso los paquetes diciendo entre dientes. — Mentiroso…

Lion-O dándose la vuelta al haber escuchado esa palabra estaba a punto de exigirle que guardara silencio cuando la criatura le mostro una armadura de color oscuro que antes había servido para un tirador, un ballestero, pero ahora no era más que una herramienta empolvándose. — Aquí esta…

Lion-O estaba a punto de pagarle cuando el armero le dijo. — Quiero esa armadura a cambio de esta chatarra, así que guárdate tus monedas.

Lion-O asintió y cubriendo a Tygra con su capa le ordeno simplemente. — Cámbiate de ropa Tygra.

El armero sentándose detrás de su barra le comento a Lion-O con demasiada tranquilidad, casi como si estuviera hablando del clima. — No todos los días se ve un esclavo tan hermoso como ese caminando en las calles de este pueblo y si fuera tu me lo llevaría lejos antes de que te maten y a él lo liberen de tu precioso cuidado.

Lion-O dejo de sostener la capa que protegía a Tygra de la mirada del curioso armero, dio la media vuelta y le pregunto. — ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

El armero no veía a Tygra con lujuria, solo como si se tratase de un curioso mueble, una pieza de fornitura que no había visto en mucho tiempo. — Este pueblo era un fuerte de esclavistas no hace mucho, tal vez unos veinte años… aquí podías encontrar cualquier clase de exótica belleza, casi no había Thunderianos pero los había… y hasta el mismo Conquistador venía aquí a menudo a vender mercancía…

Lion-O no supo si atacar a ese hombre o alejarse de ese pueblo tan rápido como pudieran, no podía permitir que se llevaran a Tygra, sin importar que se trataran de personas con buenas intensiones. — Pero hace unos veinte años los esclavos se liberaron y mataron a todos los esclavistas, yo les ayude, les dije quien era cada uno de ellos a cambio de mi libertad… por eso se reconocer a un esclavo, aunque sea uno tan bien cuidado como este que tienes aquí.

Lion-O intento justificarse al mismo tiempo que Tygra terminaba de ponerse la tela de la armadura y comenzaba a colocar cada una de las piezas de metal que iban sobre esta. — El no es un esclavo…

El armero le dijo recibiendo con gusto la armadura Thunderiana, la cual se veía estaba hecha con las mejores telas, piel de un gato de nieve y una aleación que no había visto en mucho tiempo. — Yo no te culpo muchacho… no es como si eso fuera malo, son solo negocios pero cuando tu estas del otro lado de la transacción no lo ves de esa forma…

Tygra termino de vestirse y estaba a su lado, cruzando sus brazos, mirando fijamente al armero que finalizo. — Así que lo mejor es que tomes a tu propiedad y te largues de aquí.

Lion-O salió acompaño de Tygra, sintiéndose sucio nuevamente, no creía que tratara a su hermano como un esclavo, pero aun así el no podía decidir por sí mismo que era aquello que deseaba.

Cheetara los vio de reojo preguntándole a Lion-O. — ¿Qué ocurre?

Lion-O al ver a las cinco personas que los seguían de cerca le dijo a Cheetara, dejando que Tygra lo tomara del brazo para después seguir con su camino por las provisiones. — Nada, vayamos por las provisiones y después larguémonos de aquí.

Wilykit al ver la armadura nueva de Tygra le comento con los brazos a sus espaldas. — Te ves bien con eso puesto Tygra.

Wilykat continúo diciéndole con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. — Sí, es mejor que lo que te dio Grune para vestir.

Tygra asintió, no era su ropa verde, pero por lo menos cubría un poco más su cuerpo y ya no le recordaba a su antiguo amo, así que les respondió. — Cualquier cosa sería mejor que la anterior… gracias Lion-O.

La siguiente parada fue un puesto de víveres en donde entregaron una lista con lo que necesitaban, en donde esperaron para que la amable señora que lo atendía empacara todas las provisiones que necesitaban.

Cheetara se alejo un poco con los mellizos, quienes insistieron en sentarse unos momentos a la sombra de un árbol.

Lion-O espero por los víveres, acompañado de Tygra, quien simplemente se limitaba a observar su nueva armadura, desenfundar y enfundar su pistola tan rápido como podía, probablemente practicando con ella.

Repentinamente dos de las sombras se acercaron a ellos y con una simple señal evitaron que la mujer de mediana edad le entregara sus provisiones, preguntándole a Lion-O. — ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo cinco Thunderianos aquí?

Quien hablaba era un anciano, probablemente el líder de las personas que los estaban siguiendo, a sus espaldas había otro hombre de la edad de Panthro y las tres sombras que estaban agazapadas en los techos. — Están demasiado lejos de casa.

Lion-O al verle no sintió ninguna clase de molestia ni de amenaza por lo que le respondió, colocando una mano en el mango de su espada, solo por si acaso. — Yo soy Lion-O, señor de los Thundercats, venimos aquí por una armadura para mi hermano y provisiones.

El anciano al ver a Tygra le respondió señalándolo. — Curiosa mirada la que tiene tu "hermano" señor de los Thundercats…

Tygra al escuchar que hablaban de él pregunto caminando un solo paso en dirección de Lion-O, casi como si estuviera buscando pelea. — ¿Necesitas algo Lion-O?

Lion-O colocando una mano en el pecho de Tygra le dijo sonriendo en su dirección, tratando de tranquilizarlo al ver que su mano buscaba su pistola y su látigo. — No, ellos no quieren dañarnos.

El anciano le respondió entonces fijando su vista en el collar que colgaba alrededor del cuello de Tygra. — ¿Cómo sabes que no queremos dañarlos?

Lion-O le respondió inmediatamente. — El armero me conto todo…

El anciano entonces le dijo, apretando los dientes, nunca había estado conforme con la decisión de dejarle vivir. — Entonces te conto que la esclavitud está prohibida en esta aldea, que los esclavistas pagan su error con su vida.

Lion-O le dijo en ese momento, escuchando como Tygra pronunciaba entre dientes algunas palabras. — Ese no es ningún problema porque yo no soy uno de ellos.

El anciano cuya raza era desconocida le pregunto a Tygra, señalando el collar que colgaba de su cuello. — ¿Es eso cierto?

Tygra no respondió al principio y después, observando cómo Lion-O asentía con un movimiento de su cabeza dijo. — Sí, no soy su esclavo, soy su hermano y Lion-O cuida de mí, aunque mi deber y honor es servirle a la corona de Thundera.

El anciano de piel azul, orejas puntiagudas y ojos amarillos intento arrebatarle el collar a Tygra, recibiendo una descarga que lo derribo al suelo, dentro de poco tiempo las sombras que los vigilaban habían desaparecido. — Tygra…

Tygra se levanto del suelo al mismo tiempo que lo hacia el chacal de edad madura, ayudado por tres jóvenes de razas demasiado diferentes entre sí. — He escuchado historias de esa piedra… y será mejor que me digas la verdad joven león o no saldrán con vida de este pueblo.

Esa era una amenaza sin valor porque el chacal sabía tan bien como Lion-O, que tres Thunderianos podían abrirse paso en ese pueblo si así lo deseaban y que en el sagrado código de Thundera la esclavitud era condenada fuertemente. — Ya te dije mi nombre, el suyo es Tygra, es el primer hijo de Claudius, fue adoptado y no se la historia detrás de eso.

El chacal asintió dándole la espalda, caminando en dirección de una choza, indicándole a la mujer de edad madura que le entregara al joven león las provisiones, después de todo, ella necesitaba ganarse la vida.

En el interior de la choza había varios pergaminos, libros y dibujos de tecnología, así como el símbolo de la cresta de Shen, información que parecía que Leo le otorgaba poco a poco. — Continua.

Lion-O se sentó frente al chacal, Tygra se quedo parado a su lado, con los brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente el rostro del anciano, como si de alguna manera le fuera familiar. — Ella se llama Cheetara, es el último clérigo que queda con vida, los niños Wilykit y Wilykat, yo soy Lion-O y el Tygra… yo soy el rey de Thundera, mi hermano el príncipe.

El chacal parecía intrigado por la historia que le contaba, como fueron separados, como encontró a su hermano inconsciente a punto de ser esclavizado por la misma criatura de la que hablaban sus leyendas, la que destruyo su hogar.

Cuando finalizo rascaba su barbilla de manera meditabunda, como si creyera cada una de sus palabras pero aun así fueran demasiado difíciles de aceptar. — Siento mucho tu sufrimiento príncipe Lion-O… y lo que dices concuerda con lo que han traído los vientos de otros lugares… un cierto vagabundo que me entrego mi espada.

Lion-O estaba a punto de pronunciar el nombre del vagabundo cuando repentinamente el chacal lo silencio con un movimiento de su mano. — Así que las leyendas son ciertas… Mum-Ra existe.

Lion-O asintió dándose cuenta que no solo había obedecido las palabras del chacal, que su propia lengua se negaba a moverse, parecía magia aquello que lo evitaba. — Sí tuviera la fuerza advertiría del peligro a los míos, pero no puedo viajar tanto con estos antiguos huesos… lo que sí puedo hacer Lion-O es decirte algo de ese collar.

Lion-O cuando por fin pudo hablar le pregunto. — Créeme, se cómo trabaja esa cosa…

El chacal le respondió en ese momento rascándose la cabeza. — Me decía mi abuela que éramos descendientes directos del Gran Shen, que el presencio la fuerza de Mum-Ra en persona.

Levantándose de su asiento, colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda continuó diciéndole, recordando una historia en especial, una que pensó era demasiado trágica. — Se dice que cuando Mum-Ra fue derrotado la primera vez Shen presencio una injusticia que no pudo remediar…

Tygra pronuncio en ese momento recordando algunas de los sueños que había tenido antes de escapar, que aun tenia. — Asesinaron a Tygus…

El chacal asintió diciéndole a Lion-O. — Así es, el comandante thunderiano conocía una forma de salvar a su amado pero por temor a fallar no quiso usarla… perdiéndolo para siempre.

Lion-O sujetando la mano de Tygra con cuidado escucho como le decían con pesar, respirando hondo, señalándole a los tres jóvenes de razas diferentes que los dejaran ir. — Si conociera la forma te la diría, lamentablemente el thunderiano se fue con ella…

Lion-O sabía quién era ese thunderiano y cuando tuviera la oportunidad le exigiría algunas respuestas, mientras tanto aceptaría la amable orden del anciano que los quería fuera de su pueblo. — Muchas gracias por todo.

Tygra lo siguió preguntándose que había que agradecerle a ese anciano, para él solo había sido una distracción y la información que le dieron no era tan importante como para que Lion-O sonriera como si conociera el significado de la vida eterna.

Cheetara al verlos salir por fin pudo respirar tranquila, los dos mellizos tomaron a Tygra de amabas manos preguntándole si estaba bien, si le habían hecho algo malo, el joven guerrero al escucharles sonrió diciéndoles. — Lion-O me cuida, no permitiría que me lastimaran jamás.

Lion-O le dijo a Cheetara, respondiendo su pregunta silenciosa, escuchando como los mellizos platicaban animadamente con Tygra, todo ese tiempo jalándolo de las manos en dirección de donde sabían que estaba el tanque felino. — Existe una forma de liberarlo… Tygra puede ser libre del hechizo.

Aquella era la mejor noticia que había escuchado jamás, tanto así que ignoro que los mellizos una vez alejados del pueblo se detuvieron cerca de un pequeño arrollo, el cual dotaba de agua a la comunidad.

Los dos tomaron a Tygra de las muñecas y comenzaron a jalarlo cada quien para un lado diferente, intentando ganarse su atención.

Tygra lo único que hacía era sonreír resistiendo la inexistente fuerza de los niños, ignorando una pequeña piedra en su camino, la cual como si se tratase de una burla a su felicidad lo derribo.

Repentinamente el sonido de un grito apagado de Wilykit los alerto y pudieron ver como Tygra perdía el equilibrio y caía en el pequeño lago, empapando su nueva ropa, mojando su piel y un poco a los mellizos.

Lion-O corrió en dirección de Tygra, quien por un momento permaneció en el agua, su rostro, manos y parte de su pecho estaban fuera de ella, mirándolo fijamente, como si lo invitara al agua para poder bañarse con él.

Su mirada no fue desconocida para Cheetara quien le dijo a Lion-O, al ver que Tygra salía del agua de un solo movimiento, con una gracia tal que por un momento pensó que estaba hecho de la misma agua de la cual salía. — Creo que los dejaremos a solas… para que Tygra pueda secarse…

Los mellizos compartieron miradas y después asintieron siguiendo de cerca a Cheetara, dejando a solas a Lion-O, con un muy mojado Tygra, quien rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos diciéndole al oído. — Ya que estamos solos Lion-O… por qué no te ayudo con esta armadura tuya…

Lion-O se separo al principio del cuerpo caliente de Tygra, debía ayudarle a salir del agua no pensar en una manera de quitarle la ropa, mucho menos en lo que harían una vez que ya no tuvieran dicha ropa. — Espera, Cheetara dijo que debíamos secarte…

Tygra deteniendo cualquier clase de movimiento, permitiendo que Lion-O lo ayudara a salir del agua cuya temperatura era demasiado agradable para ser una molestia le respondió. — Sí Lion-O…

Lion-O realmente no comprendía porque Cheetara se había marchado dejándolo a solas con Tygra, era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento y lo que había deseado por más noches de las que recordaba. — Espero que regresen con algo para secarte.

Tygra ignoro esa queja y comenzó a quitarse la armadura recién adquirida, advirtiendo que Lion-O intentaba no mirarlo y por lo mismo no se dio cuenta que intentaba secarse hasta que la mitad de su armadura cayó al suelo.

Lion-O sentía que sus mejillas se pintaban de color rojo al ver que Tygra comenzaba a desnudarse. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Tygra le respondió inmediatamente tratando de escurrir un poco del agua que había en su cabello, al mismo tiempo que con su mano libre desabrochaba sus pantalones, todo ese tiempo mirando a su hermano de manera seductora. — Secándome.

Lion-O al escuchar esa respuesta sacudió de su mente y libido de cualquier clase de duda que tuviera y se acerco a Tygra, recogiendo las piezas de su ropa que debían secarse, colgándolas en las ramas de un árbol continuo para que les diera el sol.

Al mismo tiempo que unos pantalones mojados le caían encima y un tigre le decía sin mucha vergüenza, rodeándolo por la espalda. — Tú también deberías secarte… Lion-O.

Lion-O retrocedió varios pasos, había un dejo de su hermano en esa voz que le hizo estremecerse, Tygra al verle camino varios pasos para preguntarle, restregando su mejilla mojada contra la suya. — A menos que tengas otros planes…

Lion-O quitándose inmediatamente la capa de viaje la coloco alrededor de los hombros de Tygra, diciéndole abochornado, sintiendo que si sus mejillas podían estar más calientes dentro de poco se prenderían en fuego. — Cúbrete…

Tygra le obedeció un poco a regañadientes, seguía manteniendo esa clase de sonrisa que solamente significaban problemas, la conocía bastante bien porque en más ocasiones de las que quería admitir era él quien la mostraba. — Como tu digas Lion-O…

Lion-O al ver que ni siquiera intentaba secarse, que se mantenía en medio del camino con su capa de viaje, escurriendo agua del cabello y varias partes del cuerpo se acerco a Tygra diciéndole. — Déjame ayudarte…

Tygra asintió y permitió que las manos de Lion-O recorrieran su cuerpo por encima de la capa en un intento por llevarse la mayor parte del agua, el joven león sin embargo, aunque sabía que no debía excitarse no podía hacer otra cosa.

Sentir los músculos firmes de Tygra debajo de su capa con sus manos, percibir la forma en la que le miraba y de vez en cuando escuchar un gemido proveniente de sus labios era más de lo que podía resistir.

Dentro de poco su libido comenzó a pensar por cuenta propia, pensamientos nada puros sobre como continuar ese tiempo a solas otorgado por Cheetara, antes de que Panthro llegara como un chaperón a evitar que tocara el dulce cuerpo de su hermano.

Tygra al ver su reacción sonrió y se agacho dejando caer la capa de viaje, diciéndole sosteniéndolo por los muslos. — Déjame ahora cuidar de ti Lion-O…

Lion-O quiso retroceder varios pasos, ordenarle a Tygra que se detuviera pero le fue imposible, mucho más cuando su hermano llevo sus manos a su cinturón removiéndolo con suma rapidez. — Tygra…

Tygra le respondió abriendo su pantalón de un solo movimiento, riéndose entre dientes al ver su expresión, sus mejillas que aparentemente si podían verse aun más rojas.

Sus pantalones cayeron un poco más, quedándose a la mitad de sus muslos, los que Tygra acaricio con sus manos diciéndole. — No te pongas nervioso… sé lo que hago.

Lion-O al ver la expresión de Tygra jadeo anticipando los movimientos de Tygra, quien llevo la punta de su lengua a la cabeza de su hombría, lamiéndola una vez, apenas tocándolo.

Tygra al escuchar el jadeo de Lion-O se acerco un poco más a él y comenzó a masajear las nalgas del león con sus dos manos al mismo tiempo que con su lengua le daba lamidas a su hombría.

Lion-O intento llamar a toda su fuerza de voluntad, decirle a Tygra que se detuviera, pero sus ojos eran hipnóticos así como los movimientos de su lengua, que recorría de arriba hacia abajo su sexo.

Tygra al escuchar los gemidos de Lion-O abandono sus nalgas e hincándose en el suelo comenzó a masajear el saco de sus testículos, moviéndolo entre sus dedos con suavidad, escuchando nuevos placenteros sonidos provenientes de sus labios.

Las piernas de Lion-O ya no pudieron sostenerlo y cayó al suelo de sentón, mirando como Tygra se reía entre dientes para proseguir con sus caricias, esta vez agazapado entre sus piernas.

Lion-O intento separarlo de su cuerpo nuevamente colocando sus manos en los hombros de Tygra, quien relajando su garganta introdujo su hombría de un solo movimiento en su boca.

Lion-O jadeando cerró los ojos, llevando una mano a su cabeza sosteniéndose de su propio cabello, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como Tygra ronroneaba al escucharlo gemir como lo hacía.

La cabeza de Tygra subía y bajaba a un ritmo cada vez mayor acompañando al movimiento de sus manos, todo esto recibiendo una orquesta de gemidos del menor, quien se limitaba a sentir la húmeda cueva de su hermano rodear su hombría.

Repentinamente Tygra se detuvo recuperando un poco la respiración, observando la expresión sorprendida y abochornada del menor, quien esperaba seguir recibiendo tan maravillosas caricias.

Tygra gateo en su dirección y se detuvo cuando lo tuvo apresado entre sus piernas, de pronto tomo una de las manos de Lion-O diciéndole. — Esto también te gustara…

Lion-O quiso decirle que se detuviera, que ya era suficiente, pero su hermano lo beso en los labios con ardor, haciendo que se probara a él mismo, introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca.

Tygra llevo la mano de Lion-O a sus nalgas, animándolo a que lo acariciara, diciéndole. — Por favor…

Lion-O al principio no comprendió que era aquello que deseaba que hiciera y repentinamente se dio cuenta cuando Tygra de alguna manera que no alcanzaba a comprender introdujo uno de sus propios dedos en su interior.

Gimiendo al sentir la extraña sensación Lion-O vio la expresión de Tygra, quien le dijo. — Te necesito…

Lion-O mordiéndose los labios comenzó a introducir el primer dedo en el interior del cuerpo de su hermano, quien se aferro a su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos, gimiendo su placer en su oído. — Otro…

Lion-O obedeció al mayor e introdujo un segundo dedo escuchando que los gemidos de Tygra aumentaban de volumen, hizo lo mismo con el tercero, nadie que no estuviera disfrutando de aquellas sensaciones podía fingir tan bien.

Recordándose que Tygra no podía fingir lo que sentía sonrió al escuchar los sonidos que podía obtener de su hermano, quien se limitaba a gemir, de vez en cuando arqueando su espalda un poco más.

Lion-O jamás había hecho eso pero suponía que lo que estaba haciendo le agradaba a Tygra, puesto que su hermano permitía que continuara, introduciendo sus dedos, metiéndolos y sacándolos un poco, hasta que alcanzaron un ritmo que parecía ser perfecto a sus oídos.

Tygra se detuvo nuevamente diciéndole al oído, dándole la oportunidad para detener esa locura. — Espera un poco más…

Lion-O se relamió los labios, la idea de detener a su hermano se había borrado de su mente, lo único que deseaba era poder continuar con esa maravillosa experiencia.

Tygra besos sus labios con ternura diciéndole. — Eres hermoso… Lion-O.

Lion-O beso los labios de Tygra con pasión, acariciando sus caderas con sus manos, aferrándose a su cuerpo, sintiendo como el tigre comenzaba a empalarse a él mismo en su erección, gimiendo con cada nuevo movimiento.

Lion-O no quiso contenerse y le ayudo a su hermano moviendo sus caderas, jadeando al sentir la suave calidez de su cuerpo, fundirse en su aroma, por fin estaba borrando las marcas que Grune dejo en su piel.

El león no pensaba en nada más que reclamarlo como suyo, eso era todo lo que deseaba, era todo lo que necesitaba y cuando por fin ya no pudo introducirse más en ese cuerpo, cuando por fin lo había llenado por completo pronuncio. — Eres mío…

Tygra le miro con una expresión incomprensible y después sus ojos brillaron, una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, así como pronuncio. — Soy tuyo… Lion-O.

Lion-O sonrió y comenzó a moverse en el interior de Tygra, quien lo acompaño con el movimiento de sus caderas, aferrándose a sus hombros, arqueando su espalda para permitir que las estocadas fueran todavía más profundas. — Sí…

El joven león se perdió en los sensuales movimientos de su hermano, en el vaivén de sus caderas y en los sonidos proferidos de sus labios, Tygra era la viva imagen de la sensualidad: hermoso, fuerte, sumiso. — Mío… tú eres mío…

Todo lo que cualquiera desearía en un amante y era todo suyo, como siempre quiso y jamás se permitió admitirlo.

Aquellos eran los momentos más hermosos de su vida, se sentía completo, feliz, como si estuvieran hechos para estar juntos y entregarse en las dulces aguas de la pasión, fundirse en uno solo.

Tygra se derramo en su pecho y él en su interior, por algunos segundos permanecieron inmóviles, sintiendo las oleadas del orgasmo que les hicieron ver manchas de colores, que aceleraron su pulso y les robo la respiración.

Tygra fue el primero en moverse, recostándose a su lado y recargándose sobre su pecho cerró los ojos para sumirse en un sueño profundo, Lion-O pronto le siguió, rodeando los hombros del tigre con sus brazos, negándose a dejarlo ir.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Panthro al ver que no regresaban los dos hermanos abandono el trabajo que estaba realizando en el tanque felino y le pregunto a la clérigo, quien parecía dolida y sobretodo molesta. — ¿Dónde están?

Cheetara le respondió recargándose en el tanque felino, fijando su vista en alguna parte detrás de su hombro. — En el bosque… pensé que era buena idea darles un poco de tiempo a solas.

Panthro le pregunto entonces observando algunas de las provisiones que habían traído, de las cuales los mellizos intentaban robarse algunos frutos. — ¿Crees que fue una buena idea?

Cheetara cerrando los ojos, suspirando le respondió. — Tan buena como intentar separarlos…

Panthro se rasco la cabeza en ese momento, pensando en ir a buscarlos, pero dándose cuenta que lo mejor era dejarlos solos, no tenían derecho de interferir, no cuando de una u otra forma los dos hermanos continuaban buscándose. — Lo siento.

Cheetara estaba a punto de negar cualquier clase de afirmación que Panthro hubiera hecho, cuando este le dijo, con mucha seriedad. — No soy tonto, se lo que sientes por el príncipe, es bastante obvio.

El clérigo asintió, era obvió lo que ella sentía por Lion-O, pero mucho más innegable que su rey solo sentía amor y pasión por su hermano, que nunca tuvo una oportunidad. — Sí, pero no puedo interponerme entre ellos… no es justo para ninguno de los dos, mucho menos para mí.

Panthro guardo silencio, si supiera que palabras decirle para reconfortarla las diría, pero no era un poeta, era un guerrero y un mecánico, sus palabras distaban mucho de ser reconfortantes por lo que simplemente no dijo nada.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Lion-O despertó un poco antes que Tygra quien seguía rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos, respirando hondamente, ya era de noche, habían permanecido todo el día fuera, ignorando la existencia de los demás.

Tygra al sentir que se movía le pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados. — ¿Tenemos que irnos?

Lion-O asintió separándose de los brazos de Tygra, buscando su ropa, entregándole al tigre la suya observando cómo su hermano se limpiaba algunas partes de su cuerpo e imitándolo borraron las pruebas de su unión.

Al llegar al campamento los mellizos y Cheetara dormían en el interior del tanque, sólo Panthro los esperaba frente a la fogata, parecía molesto, Lion-O podría jurar que dentro de poco seria reprendido por su ausencia.

Panthro al verlos llegar les pregunto relativamente molesto. — ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?

Lion-O se sentó frente a la fogata diciéndole a Panthro, recibiendo a Tygra, quien se sentó a sus pies recargando su cabeza en su muslo izquierdo. — Nos quedamos dormidos…

No le estaba mintiendo, tampoco tenía porque explicarle sus acciones, él era el rey, el señor de los Thundercats y lo que estaba haciendo no era inmoral.

El general no era ningún muchacho ingenuo y sabía exactamente por qué estuvieron tanto tiempo lejos, aunque eso no era de su incumbencia si debía cerciorarse que su misión no hubiera sido relegada. — Sólo espero que nuestra misión no sea relegada por esto…

Lion-O le respondió en ese momento, acariciando la cabeza de Tygra con su mano izquierda, retando al general a decirle que no tocara a su hermano o que tal vez se detuviera. — Tygra necesita que yo lo cuide…

Panthro al ver que Lion-O parecía mucho más interesado en las rayas de la cabeza de su hermano y en el ligero ronroneo que pronunciaba, le dijo, aceptando el reto del monarca. — O tú necesitas que su atención esté enfocada en ti… creo que es eso lo que siempre deseaste.

Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría, borrando la ilusión que se había formado, que solamente estaba haciendo lo correcto para proteger a su hermano, olvidando que nadie podía protegerlo de él mismo.

Ese armero creyó que se trataba de un esclavista, los esclavos liberados también lo hicieron, fue una suerte que no los retuvieran, tal vez lo hicieron porque sabían un poco del collar o tal vez, por que el mantener a alguno de ellos era peligroso.

Podrían atraer a las fuerzas de Mum-Ra quienes devastarían su pueblo.

Lion-O deteniéndose un instante le dijo a Panthro, quien tenía los ojos ligeramente cerrados, sus labios torcidos en una mueca burlona. — No es verdad.

Panthro al escucharle decir eso le dijo, recordando muchas ocasiones en las cuales Lion-O intentaba ganarse la atención de Tygra, creyendo que tal vez la maldición le estaba dando el poder que deseaba, un poder que podría torcer el corazón del más puro de los hombres. — Por fin lo tienes para ti Lion-O… felicidades probaste que no eres mejor que Grune…

Lion-O se levanto alertando a Tygra, quien le miro confundido, ajeno a la discusión que ocurría frente a él. — Sólo lo estas cuidando… estoy seguro que Grune se dijo lo mismo, que solo estaba protegiendo a Tygra de sus propios deseos… pero lo salvaste… solo que me pregunto ¿Quién lo cuida de ti?

El joven león cerró los ojos presa de pánico, de odio a sí mismo, Panthro tenía razón, no debió caer, no cuando pudo ordenarle que se detuviera, cuando Tygra hubiera obedecido sus órdenes sin hacer preguntas. — Nadie…

Lion-O comenzó a retroceder varios pasos, debía proteger a Tygra de sí mismo, no importando que ocurriera y recordando la poca información obtenida de los labios del chacal sabía a quién podía acudir en busca de respuestas.

Tygra al ver que Lion-O se alejaba de prisa, dando unos cuantos pasos rápidos al principio para después comenzar a correr en dirección del oscuro bosque intento seguirlo.

Panthro al ver que Tygra intentaba seguir a su hermano hizo lo que pensó era lo único que lo detendría, lo sujeto del brazo izquierdo y después le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el dorso de la mano.

Tygra cayó al suelo inconsciente, Panthro al verle le llamo a Cheetara diciéndole. — Creo que lo mejor es meterlo en el tanque.

Cheetara le pregunto ayudándole a cargar a Tygra al interior del tanque. — ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué hiciste?

Panthro simplemente respondió, cumpliendo con su promesa a Claudius, esperando quitarle la pena de la culpabilidad a Lion-O, solo el gran rugido sabía que haría el muchacho una vez que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. — Sólo meterles un poco de sentido común… esto no es correcto.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Una vez a solas Lion-O se recargo en un árbol recordando lo que había pasado, reviviéndolo en su teatro mental una y otra vez, pudo decirle que se detuviera en más de una ocasión, pero no lo hizo porque pensaba que eso era lo que Tygra deseaba.

Sin embargo, el hechizo le evitaba realizar cualquier clase de acto por su propia voluntad, Tygra era su esclavo, era su propiedad y lo dijo, lo pronuncio en más de una ocasión.

Panthro tenía razón, había sido un error y jamás debía repetirse, aunque muriera por tenerlo entre sus brazos, si bien cada célula de su cuerpo ya lo extrañara no debía ceder ante sus propios deseos.

Lion-O no se dio cuenta cuando había perdido el control y temía que llegado el momento no tendría la fuerza para resistirse, era demasiado para él, lo peor de todo era que pensaba que Tygra lo disfruto tanto como él, que su hermano había regresado a sus brazos.

Repentinamente una voz le dijo intentando hacerlo sentir mejor. — No deberías pensar en eso…

Lion-O se dio la media vuelta para ver a Leo, el espíritu de color azul le miraba desde su lugar en ese círculo brillante, su expresión era mucho más serena que la última vez que le vio. — ¿Tu?

Leo al escuchar esa pregunta le respondió acercándose al joven león que a pesar de ser solo energía intento golpear el rostro de su antepasado diciéndole. — ¡Deja de jugar con mi mente!

Leo esquivo varios de los golpes con facilidad, dejando que algunos cuantos impactaran contra su cuerpo esperando así que la energía atrapada en el interior de Lion-O se disipara. — ¿Qué es lo que ganas con esto? ¿Qué esperas lograr? ¿Qué Tygra me odie? ¿Qué jamás pueda recuperarlo?

Cuando la energía del joven león se gasto y parecía había perdido la necesidad de desahogarse Leo le respondió con demasiada tranquilidad, como si aquello que hicieron hubiera sido el fruto de un acto consensuado. — Lo único que intento es ayudarte a recuperarlo…

Lion-O le pregunto en ese momento escuchando la falsedad de sus palabras. — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que existe una forma de recuperarlo? ¿Por qué tú no pudiste usarla?

La mirada de Leo cambio momentáneamente, sus ojos se pintaron de color rojo y la energía que emanaba de su cuerpo los rodeó a ambos al mismo tiempo que le decía, su voz temblando por la furia que sentía. — ¿Crees que no me he preguntado eso mismo? ¿Qué no me doy cuenta que si lo hubiera liberado tal vez jamás habría necesitado de ustedes dos para reunirnos? ¡Sí eso crees Lion-O, no entiendes nada!

Lion-O estuvo a punto de interrumpirlo cuando el espíritu, un poco más tranquilo pronuncio. — ¡Tenía que estar seguro!

Leo comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire, recordando como muchos otros le habían hecho pensar que por fin recuperaría el alma de su amado, que podrían encontrarse nuevamente. — ¡No ves que no podía darte esa información!

El aire comenzó a llenarse de una desesperación tal que Lion-O sentía que su corazón estaba llorando en empatía con el de Leo. — ¡Que solo un error te costaría la vida de tu amado!

Leo lo ignoraba sumido en el pasado, en una larga condena que había aceptado sólo por la efímera oportunidad de volverle a ver, pronunciando con tanto dolor que Lion-O se dio cuenta que su sufrimiento era pasajero, haciéndolo agradecer a cualquier deidad que estuviera de su lado. — Ha habido tantos fracasos, tantas muertes innecesarias… y todo porque… para reunirnos… no, eso no es justo pero yo empecé esto y nunca terminara hasta que estemos juntos, pero con forme van pasando las generaciones me voy consumiendo, él se va perdiendo en la memoria de sus recipientes…

Leo le indico entonces recuperando la calma y perdiendo un poco de la esperanza. — ¡Jamás encontrare a Tygus! ¡Nunca!

Lion-O se acerco a Leo y tratando de ganarse su atención le repitió, esta vez con más seguridad, sintiendo pena por el alma de su antepasado, sin embargo, enfocándose en la supuesta forma de liberar a Tygra de su prisión. — Leo… dime, por favor…

Leo fijo sus ojos en los suyos y le respondió, a punto de perder el control de esa dimensión, alejando a Lion-O de la respuesta que buscaba. — No lo entiendes… no… entiendes.

Lion-O forzando a Leo a fijarse en él le repitió. — Por favor… tengo que recuperarlo… dime.

Leo controlando su energía, el dolor que lo carcomía hasta perder la razón le respondió, cerrando los ojos, tratando de recordar los momentos felices que tuvo a su lado. — Sólo tienes una oportunidad, si fallas lo mataras y si lo logras… sí lo logras aun así tendrás que lidiar con las consecuencias de la maldición.

Lion-O asintió ansioso por recuperar a su hermano. — Y de lo que ocurrió antes… aun así estas seguro… ¿Quieres arriesgarte tanto?

Lion-O le respondió sin temor a las consecuencias de sus acciones, su única meta era recuperar a Tygra, escucharlo decirle que lo odiada, que lo amaba, que era una vergüenza, lo que fuera con tal de que fuera el mismo, no esa sombra de su hermano. — No tengo otra opción… no quiero perderlo.

Leo al escuchar esa respuesta parecía arrepentido, aun así le dijo, recordando la información que él mismo temió utilizar, creyendo que nunca se perdonaría el haberle arrebatado su vida por culpa de su ineptitud. — La piedra de guerra… sí cortas la joya con la piedra de guerra lo recuperaras…

Lion-O sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, creyendo que sería muy fácil recuperar a Tygra. — ¿Eso es todo?

Leo en ese momento lo tomo de ambos brazos diciéndole. — ¡No lo entiendes! Sí te equivocas lo mataras, sí tu amor no es suficiente igual lo mataras… sí tu afán por poseerle es mayor, la joya caerá pero no lo recuperaras…

Lion-O asintió, era realmente cruel saber que había una forma de recuperarlo pero que esta podía matarlo o robárselo por siempre. — Fue por eso que dudaste… por eso esperaste… para asegurarte de que Tygus no pereciera.

Leo alejándolo de su dimensión con violencia, con un solo gesto le respondió hundiéndose en su propia desesperación. — ¡Vete! Déjame solo…

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Lion-O tenía la respuesta que necesitaba y sabía que si se tardaba en realizar lo que se debía hacer dudaría como lo hizo Leo, porque tal vez sería mucho mejor tenerlo protegido que siendo libre.

Sin embargo, su hermano no se merecía esa clase de condena y corriendo en dirección del tanque felino esquivo la mirada sorprendida de Cheetara, quien para su profundo agrado opto por ignorarle.

Lion-O se detuvo enfrente de la compuerta, respiro hondo y pronuncio. — Tygra ven…

Tygra hacia pocas horas acababa de recuperar la conciencia y durante todo ese tiempo había caminado de un lado a otro en el interior del tanque felino, ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de los mellizos, quienes se limitaban a observarle de reojo.

Al escuchar la voz de su hermano le obedeció inmediatamente tratando de rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos.

Lion-O lo detuvo y le pregunto. — Respóndeme con sinceridad… ¿Confías en mi? ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado confías en mí?

Tygra le respondió besándolo en los labios, sonriéndole. — Sí… claro que sí.

Lion-O asintió, debían alejarse antes de que Panthro los descubriera y tomando a Tygra de la mano le ordeno, caminando en dirección de un claro. — Sígueme…

Tygra lo siguió, su mirada perdida y al mismo tiempo fija en la suya. — Quédate aquí… por favor no te muevas…

Tygra asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios, obedeciendo sus órdenes, escuchando como los demás se habían dado cuenta de su partida, que pronto llegarían y evitarían que Lion-O hiciera lo que tanto le apremiaba.

Lion-O invoco el poder de la espada del augurio y observando a Tygra pronuncio. — Por favor… que esto funcione.

Sólo había una oportunidad para cortar esa joya, solo un movimiento y su hermano perdería la vida, Lion-O lo sabía pero aun así no se podía permitir dudar en un momento como ese y escuchando los gritos de los demás, ignorándolos como hacía con su temor dio un golpe con su espada a la altura del cuello de Tygra esperando que el hechizo fuera roto.

Cheetara cubrió los ojos de los niños al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, lo que Lion-O estaba haciendo, Panthro se detuvo en seco, abriendo y cerrando la boca como si se tratase de un pescado.

Al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de Tygra caía en el suelo por la fuerza del impacto perdiéndose en un abismo oscuro del que tal vez jamás despertaría.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Oficialmente esta historia se ha vuelto un Lion-o/Tygra…

Oficialmente y con solo un voto en contra Grune tendrá primero al príncipe.

Oficialmente con 5 votos en contra Lion-O no buscara consuelo con Cheetara.

Oficialmente con 4 votos a favor de Lion-O, Tygra lo vio primero…

Oficialmente con una aplastante unanimidad Lion-O ha caído bajo los encantos de Tygra.

Otra pregunta: Que pareja les gusta más, la de Lion-O/Tygra, Leo/Tygus u otra.

También les pido que vayan y voten en el poll, en mi página de usuario de fanfiction net, me harán la persona más feliz del mundo. 

Saludos.


	18. Chapter 18

Avaricia.

Capitulo 18.

Por tan solo unos segundos Lion-O sintió que el tiempo se detenía, su espada se movió lentamente cortando el aire a la altura del cuello de Tygra, rozando la roca que parecía inquebrantable.

El cuerpo de Tygra recibió una descarga de energía proveniente de la roca derribándolo al suelo, sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente y su pupila se convirtió en una línea delgada.

Una línea dorada comenzó a recorrer el collar de manera zigzagueante, al igual que un rayo recorriendo el cielo, llegando a la joya con forma de media luna que también se cubrió de líneas delgadas.

De las quebraduras comenzó a brotar una energía de color morado que parecía absorber la luz a su alrededor y repentinamente, el collar estallo en mil pequeños trozos, deslumbrando a Lion-O con la intensidad de la luz que desprendió la joya maldita al ser destruida.

La joya con forma de media luna cayó al suelo, el color dorado de la piedra que antes había brillado de manera deslumbrante desapareció y en vez de eso, solo quedaba una piedra gris, como si la energía que le daba vida se hubiera desvanecido al desprenderse del cuerpo de su hermano.

Lion-O corrió en su dirección y levanto el cuerpo de Tygra, sólo un poco para poder escuchar el latido de su corazón en su pecho, creyendo por un momento que había fallado.

Cuando pudo escuchar el sonido fuerte, rítmico, del corazón de Tygra respiro hondamente, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como se llenaban de lágrimas y dijo esperando que su hermano por fin abriera los ojos, que pronunciara su nombre. — ¡Tygra! ¿Tygra?

Lion-O apretó el cuerpo de Tygra contra su pecho pronunciando su nombre como en una letanía, acariciando su cabello, recargando su barbilla en su hombro.

Panthro se quedo quieto, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes, creyendo que Lion-O había matado a Tygra, que su rey había perdido la razón.

Cheetara intento sostener a los mellizos pero al ver que el cuerpo de Tygra caía al suelo tanto Wilykit como Wilykat lograron soltarse, corriendo en dirección de Lion-O, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos.

Wilykit se mordió el labio para no llorar, sin embargo, cuando su hermano rodeo sus brazos simplemente lo hizo, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, Wilykat intento ser fuerte, pero también lloro, rodeando el cuerpo de su hermana.

La joven clérigo se cubrió la boca con su mano derecha, al mismo tiempo que volteaba en otra dirección, esperando que Lion-O tuviera una razón para realizar lo que hizo.

El león cuando Tygra se tardaba en reaccionar comenzó a perder la esperanza, creyendo que había fallado, que después de todo Leo tenía razón, que jamás debió haber cometido una locura como esa.

Que había perdido a Tygra para siempre, que su hermano jamás regresaría con él y que tal vez hubiera sido mejor no arriesgarse como lo hizo.

Tygra abrió los ojos sintiendo los brazos de Lion-O rodeando su cuerpo, escuchando como llamaba su nombre, lentamente llevo su mano a la cabeza de su pobre león diciéndole, sin mucha fuerza. — ¿Lion-O? ¿Estás bien?

Lion-O se petrifico al escuchar su voz, aquella pregunta era más de lo que podría comprender, su hermano había regresado, era él y estaba preocupado por su bienestar, ignorando el suyo, el infierno por el cual había pasado.

Tygra recorrió el cabello de Lion-O con su mano izquierda al mismo tiempo que con su otro brazo rodeaba su cintura, pronunciando, recargando su barbilla en el hueco del hombro de su hermano. — Perdóname…

Lion-O negó aquella palabra con un movimiento de la cabeza, Tygra no podía hablar en serio, que había que perdonarle, él, quien le fallo cuando le prometió que lo protegería de Grune, que permitió que se lo llevaran lejos.

Tygra al sentir los temblores del menor, escuchar sus sollozos y sentir sus brazos rodeándolo con tanta fuerza que de ser otra ocasión se habría quejado, siguió acariciando su cabello, rodeando su cuerpo con su brazo libre, susurrándole algo que recordaba que lo hacía sentir mejor o por lo menos lo hacía cuando eran niños. — Mi pobre hermano menor… mi pobre leoncito… todo estará bien… no voy a dejarte…

Lion-O permitió que Tygra acariciara su cabello por unos segundos más, recuperando un poco la compostura diciéndole a su hermano mayor, mirándolo a los ojos sin comprender la fuerza que mostraba, creyendo que intentaba ocultar sus sentimientos. — Pero tu… ¿Tu estas bien?

Tygra no respondió al principio, cerró los ojos un instante y después le respondió, besando su frente con tanto afecto que Lion-O quiso creerle. — Sí… ahora que he vuelto.

Los mellizos fueron los primeros en escuchar las palabras de Tygra, verlo moverse y cuando lo hicieron corrieron en su dirección llamándolo por su nombre, empujando a Lion-O con sus pequeños cuerpos para ser ellos quienes lo abrazaban. — ¡Tygra!

Tygra por poco creyó que perdería el sentido del oído cuando los dos pequeños gritaron su nombre, separándolo de Lion-O, un acto que agradeció, de lo contrario no podría controlarse más y estaba seguro que se derrumbaría.

Rodeo el cuerpo de los dos niños con sus brazos, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos los consideraba como lo único que lo mantuvo cuerpo al obedecer las órdenes torcidas del destructor.

Las ordenes de Grune, Grune que había sido su maestro, al que considero su mentor, que pronto se transformo en el traidor de su especie y cuando lo capturo se convirtió en un monstruo aun peor.

Demostrándole lo que deseaba cada segundo que lo convenció de ser el único que se importaba en su persona, que no le importaba que nunca fuera rey, que solo esperaba lo mejor para él y que jamás le pediría nada a cambio de su atención.

Estaba equivocado, tan equivocado que quiso huir con el destructor del día que partieron en busca del libro del augurio, que lo recibió con una gran sonrisa, creyendo que su amigo había vuelto.

Su amigo, él nunca fue su amigo, nunca lo quiso en realidad y aun así se atrevió a creer que aun en su deseo malsano por su cuerpo, que aun así sentía algo por él, de que otra forma cualquier persona llegaría a realizar semejantes actos por poseerlo.

Repentinamente comenzó a sentirse sucio, dudando de la sinceridad de cada persona que había sido amable con él en toda su vida, aun de su propio hermano.

Lion-O, que lo miraba fijamente, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos y ocultando su rostro de sus ojos azules intento pronunciar algunas palabras de aliento para los niños, fallando, su voz comenzaba a quebrarse así como su resolución de mantenerse firme.

Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que intentaba levantarse, escuchando a los niños decirle confundidos. — ¿Tygra?

De pronto sus temblores eran demasiado visibles como para que Cheetara pudiera verlos, al igual que Panthro, que prefirió dar la media vuelta en dirección de su tanque, seguro como nunca antes que era mucho más fácil tratar con las maquinas que con cualquier clase de persona.

Cheetara llamo a los niños sin acercarse más, mirándolo con algo que no era lastima, no soportaría esa clase de expresión en su rostro, mucho menos recordando lo descortés que había sido con ella. — Wilykit… Wilykat.

Los niños le miraron con renuencia, no querían dejar solo a Tygra, no después de todo lo que habían pasado, sin embargo, esta vez Cheetara fue mucho más insistente, ofreciéndole a cada uno una de sus manos, intentando sonreírles para hacerlos sentir mejor. — Debemos dejarlos solos un momento.

Aun después de esa orden los mellizos siguieron dudando, solo cuando Tygra dejo de rodear su cuerpo, que abrió los brazos asintiendo porque no confiaba en el sonido de su voz los mellizos se alejaron de él, para seguir a Cheetara.

Tygra al escuchar que Cheetara, Panthro y los mellizos habían marchado en dirección del tanque felino, espero a que su hermano también lo hiciera para que pudiera derrumbarse sin que nadie lo notara, cuando Lion-O se negó a hacerlo intento solicitarle que se fuera. — Lion-O…

Lion-O se dio cuenta casi inmediatamente que su hermano temblaba, que su voz estaba quebrada y que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, que ya recorrían sus mejillas, que intentaba que lo dejaran solo. — Puedes… quiero estar solo… necesito estar solo.

Inmediatamente al escuchar su suplica en vez de abandonarlo como Tygra esperaba que hiciera se apresuro a rodearlo con sus brazos, diciéndole. — No puedo dejarte solo… no voy a dejarte solo.

Tygra al principio intento alejar a Lion-O de su cuerpo, empujarlo con tanta fuerza como podía, se sentía tan avergonzado por todo lo que había ocurrido y que seguramente pudo evitar que no podía verlo directamente a los ojos.

Que no creía que se mereciera el afecto que Lion-O mostraba, ni sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo tratando de protegerlo del pasado, de su propia debilidad, ni sus palabras dulces, no cuando lo había traicionado de una forma tan imborrable como pensó lo serian las marcas que Grune dejo en su cuerpo.

Tygra lucho por liberarse con tanta fuerza que Lion-O casi lo suelta en varias ocasiones, todo ese tiempo temblando, cerrando los ojos intentando evitar que las lagrimas que ya manchaban sus mejillas brotaran como lo hacían, mordiéndose los labios para no sollozar.

Tygra sentía que no podía respirar e intento liberarse por última vez, escuchando como Lion-O le decía, aferrándose a su cuerpo con toda la fuerza de la que constaba. — Todo estará bien… ya estas a salvo, te lo prometo…

Tygra le respondió entonces escondiendo su cabeza en su hombro, aferrándose a su cuerpo, llorando como no se permitió hacerlo cuando estaba preso por Grune, cuando sentía sus manos aferrándose a su cuerpo, su sexo enterrándose en su carne, sus ojos recorriendo su cuerpo con tanta lujuria que lo hacía sentirse sucio, sus obscenas palabras de amor, sus extraños juramentos. — No… no es verdad…

Las últimas palabras que pronuncio Grune sonaban en su mente como si él estuviera detrás de su espalda o escondido en las sombras de los arboles, tan firmes y tan sinceras como aquellas que pronuncio cuando dijo que era suyo.

"Sé que buscaras a Lion-O"

Sí sabía que buscaría a su hermano, entonces sabría donde encontrarlo y cuando lo hiciera los tendría a ambos.

"Si te toca de cualquier forma lo matare, mi príncipe"

Grune regresaría por él y no podría evitarlo, tampoco Lion-O, cuya vida corría peligro solo por amarlo, a quien no podría proteger como tampoco pudo cuidarse, como no pudo negarse a las caricias del destructor.

"Cuando sea el momento regresare por ti, mi príncipe, no permitiré que nada se interponga entre nosotros."

Cuando Tygra no pudiera proteger a su hermano Grune lo asesinaría, entonces el regresaría a sus brazos, a su cama, pero no en ese sucio campamento de lagartos sino en Thundera, cuando lo convirtieran en rey y a él en su consorte.

Su consorte, prefería morir a ser su consorte, a volver a compartir su cama con la de esa bestia, a permitir que sus sucias manos tocaran su cuerpo.

Lion-O al percatarse que Tygra había dejado de luchar no se sintió aliviado, en vez de eso temió como nunca antes, porque el llanto silencioso seguía presente, así como sus temblores y su respiración entrecortada al mismo tiempo que sus manos se aferraban a su cuerpo.

Aunque intentaba recordarse que aquel comportamiento era mejor que su continua servidumbre comenzó a dudar por la estabilidad mental del tigre, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

Había sido secuestrado, humillado, utilizado de maneras que no quería saber pero comprendía, que el mismo Tygra le había confesado de manera casi natural, Grune le había roto dos costillas y dejado varias marcas en su cuerpo, mordidas, araños y moretones.

Mum-Ra lo ataco, intento convertirlo en un esclavo y después despertó para verlo a él, para ser hechizado por ese endemoniado collar que lo hizo obedecerle.

Y no conforme con saber que su hermano había sido maldecido tratando de mantener seguros a los mellizos, una prueba del valor de su corazón, de su misericordia y altruismo con los más necesitados, lo trato como si fuera una carga.

Durante toda una semana se comporto como un monstruo y después, después fue lo peor de todo, cuando debió protegerlo de los efectos del collar, sólo cuidarlo, él hizo lo mismo que Grune.

Obligarlo a servirle de aquella manera que no se atrevía siquiera a mencionar, como lo hizo Grune, como no tenía ninguna clase de derecho de hacerlo y esperaba que de alguna manera Tygra le permitiera brindarle ayuda. — Déjame cuidarte…

Tygra apretó los ojos escuchando las palabras de su hermano, se le rompía el corazón lo que estaba a punto de decirle, aun así, era la única forma en la cual podría intentar protegerlo, al menos la única forma que encontraba. — Suéltame…

Esperaba que Lion-O simplemente lo dejara ir, relajara sus brazos y permitiera que se alejara, olvidando que este león era por mucho el felino más necio que jamás había conocido, olvidando que su padre le ordeno varias veces abandonar la tecnología, aun él insistió que debía esconder sus aficiones, pero jamás los escucho.

¿Por qué en esta ocasión sería diferente?

Como si adivinara sus pensamientos Lion-O le respondió, besando su mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas que sabía mojaban vergonzosamente su rostro, ayudándolo a controlar los temblores de su cuerpo traidor. — No lo hare… no te dejare hacerlo.

Tygra intento repetirle que debía dejarlo ir, siendo silenciado por Lion-O antes de que pudiera hacerlo colocando dos dedos en sus labios con suavidad, pronunciando con tanta seguridad como la que nunca había visto. — Puedes rechazarme como compañero, puedes pedirme que te deje ir de esa forma, pero no te dejare que te niegues a aceptar mi ayuda.

¿Cuántas noches había soñado con ese momento? ¿Cuántas veces había pensado en Lion-O cuando Grune le hacía daño? Y ahora no podía aceptar su afecto, ni su ayuda por miedo a lo que Grune le haría a su hermano si sabía que había permitido que lo tuviera.

Lion-O volvió a besar su frente con ternura, esperando que Tygra hiciera cualquier clase de movimiento, que pronunciara las palabras que rechazarían su ayuda, lo que no creyó escuchar fue un susurro apagado que apenas comprendió, sentir sus brazos rodear su cintura con tanta fuerza como si intentara fundirse con su cuerpo, escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, el llanto libre de su hermano cuando ya no pudo controlarse más. — ¿Por qué?

Tygra ya no pudo contenerse e intento fundirse con el cuerpo de Lion-O, borrar con su dulce aroma las pesadillas, el dolor de cada noche en los brazos del destructor, la terrible realidad que lo perturbaba más que todo lo que había sufrido bajo sus manos, porque nunca intento alejarlo de su cuerpo, jamás rechazo sus caricias, ni una sola de esas noches.

Algo debía estar mal en él, porque de otra forma no se habría comportado como lo hizo, no habría alcanzado el orgasmo cada vez que Grune lo tocaba, todas menos una noche en la cual el destructor dijo que no había sido él. — ¿Por qué me amas?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió tanto a Lion-O que no pudo responderla en un principio, todo ese tiempo tratando de calmar a Tygra con sus manos, recorriendo suavemente su piel, sintiendo que sus temblores eran menores con forme pasaba el tiempo. — ¿De qué hablas?

Tygra por fin había recuperado suficiente control para poder hablar, reacomodándose en los brazos de Lion-O, le repitió, tratando de hacerlo entender su pregunta, no encontrando una respuesta el mismo, no cuando ya no tenía nada que pudiera ofrecerle. — ¿Por qué me amas? Sabes lo que deje que Grune hiciera, no tengo nada que ofrecerte… no soy más que un traidor…

Lion-O volvió a besar la frente de Tygra, obligándolo a que le mirara, diciéndole con tanta sinceridad que provoco un jadeo sorprendido de su hermano, quien parecía más confundido que antes, como si no comprendiera que no lo culpara por lo que había pasado. — No es verdad… tal vez tu no lo creas en este momento Tygra, pero tú no fuiste culpable de nada de esto… ese… esa bestia te obligo a ello.

Tygra esquivando su mirada le respondió recordando cada una de esas noches, sintiendo sus manos en su cuerpo, escuchando el sonido de su voz, oliendo el aroma de su cuerpo, reviviendo algunas de las experiencias. — Eso no lo sabes, tu no estabas allí…

Lion-O le dijo disculpando su comportamiento, enfureciendo consigo mismo por lo que no era culpable, meciendo su cuerpo como sus nodrizas hacían cuando tenían una pesadilla, recorriendo su cabello con su mano izquierda, con tanta suavidad que parecía que temiera lastimarlo. — No, no estaba presente pero debí estar allí para evitar que Grune te hiciera daño, debí buscarte desde antes y es mi culpa…

Esta vez era su turno de pronunciar sus culpas, hacerle entender a Tygra que hizo lo que podía en la situación en la que estaba, que le había fallado y si alguien debía disculparse era él, no su pobre hermano. — Si tan solo pudiera usar la espada del augurio te habría encontrado mucho más rápido, pero deje que mi temor, que mi propia desilusión nublara mi mente.

Tygra pronuncio en ese momento recordándose que debía hacerle entender que no podían seguir juntos, no de la forma que Lion-O esperaba, por su propia seguridad y porque su cuerpo estaba sucio, el no se merecía el amor que su hermano le profesaba. — No puedo darte lo que quieres… no ahora que Grune ha tomado todo lo que podía ofrecerte.

Las caricias de Lion-O no se detuvieron pero si lo hizo su respiración, estaba hecho, su hermano había comprendido lo que trataba de decirle, por fin lo soltaría y le permitiría estar solo, tratar de perdonarse a sí mismo. — ¿Piensas que eso es lo único que deseo?

Esa pregunta parecía dolida, casi como si su hermano se sintiera insultado, herido por su negativa a tener esa clase de relación, la misma relación que él deseaba y en la que pensó cuando estaba en cautiverio, que le ayudo a conservar su cordura. — ¿Que solo deseo tu cuerpo?

Tygra le respondió entonces, tratando de comprender la desilusión en la voz de Lion-O, seguramente comprendía lo que quería decir con aquellas palabras. — Grune solo deseaba mi cuerpo.

Lion-O por un momento quiso molestarse con Tygra, sin comprender porque lo comparaba con ese traidor, porque pensaba que le interesaba mucho mas su cuerpo que su mente, que le importaría que esa cosa lo hubiera tocado, casi como si se tratase de un juguete roto. — No soy como él, yo si te amo, te amo lo suficiente para dejarte ir si me lo pides.

Tygra se preparo para decirle lo que debía, alejarlo de su cuerpo y de su vida, aquello era incorrecto, el mismo Panthro se los había hecho saber más de una vez, Cheetara era una mejor opción, podría darle herederos a la corona, él no, él se sentía como si fuera una herramienta rota, un arma sin filo, algo sin valor.

Aun así, cuando intento repetir las palabras que sabía salvarían la vida de su hermano, que destruirían su cordura llevándose su esperanza no supo que decir, no quiso hacerlo y se encontró diciéndole al menor, cerrando los ojos, esperando poder dormir un poco, repentinamente estaba demasiado cansado para continuar. — Estoy cansado, lo único que quiero es dormir un poco…

Lion-O sabia que aquello solo era una distracción, que en realidad podía estar mucho más tiempo despierto, sin embargo, comprendiendo la necesidad de su hermano por abandonar esa discusión le pregunto. — ¿Quieres ir adentro?

Tygra negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, diciéndole, apartándose de su cuerpo para recostarse en el suelo con la mirada fija en el cielo, que parecía más oscuro que nunca. — No, yo preferiría quedarme aquí.

Lion-O no insistiría en regresar con los demás, tampoco trataría de recuperar su capa de viaje, habían dormido a la intemperie en peores condiciones y acomodándose junto a su hermano le dijo mirándolo de reojo, acariciando su mejilla. — Si la noche enfría un poco mas tendremos que regresar… pero mientras tanto no veo porque no podamos dormir afuera.

Tygra recostándose de lado, utilizando uno de sus brazos como almohada le insto a regresar con los demás al mismo tiempo que trataba de dormir, conociendo bien que las pesadillas lo evitarían como cada noche lo habían hecho, con o sin el collar. — Tu puedes regresar con ellos… yo no me siento en condiciones de enfrentarlos.

Lion-O rodeando el cuerpo de Tygra con sus brazos le respondió, besando su cuello, tratando de brindarle un poco de calor corporal, haciéndolo sentir seguro, descubriendo que al sentir sus brazos se había rejalado solo un poco. — No te abandonare otra vez.

Tygra le pregunto sintiéndose relativamente seguro en los brazos de Lion-O, creyendo por unos momentos que esa pesadilla por fin había terminado. — Piensas que cuando despiertes ya no estaré contigo.

Lion-O le respondió cerrando los ojos, escuchando el latido del corazón de su hermano, oliendo ese aroma de su cuerpo que le era tan familiar, que tranquilizaba sus sentidos. — No, yo sé que a la primera oportunidad que te dé te alejaras de mí.

Tygra supuso que debía decirle que era un temor infundado, que al despertar estaría con él, que ya nadie podría separarlo, pero ni siquiera el creería sus palabras y las haría sonar falsas, haciendo que Lion-O descubriera lo poco seguro que se sentía.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Habían pasado menos de tres semanas sin su príncipe y ya lo extrañaba demasiado, su hermoso cuerpo retorciéndose cuando lo acariciaba, su exquisito pelaje tan suave como la seda, el dulce aroma de su piel, los sonidos que pronunciaba cuando lo hacía suyo.

Esos deliciosos gemidos que lo volvían loco, que seguramente ese león estaba escuchando en ese momento, utilizando la maldición del collar en su contra, robándole aquello que le pertenecía.

Ese león tenía demasiada suerte, pudo crecer con su príncipe, la espada del augurio le pertenecía sin tener los meritos necesarios, ese cachorro sin habilidades era el rey de Thundera y podía ordenarle a sus súbditos que le sirvieran de cualquier forma, derroto a Mum-Ra sin ninguna clase de experiencia en el combate y ahora Tygra le había visto, siendo presa del collar que le daría su lealtad eterna.

Grune sabía que no solamente Lion-O era un peligro para su príncipe, quien era demasiado hermoso, tanto que Mum-Ra intento quitárselo, arrebatarle su dulce cuerpo utilizando el collar que lo esclavizaría a su voluntad.

Nadie, aun Mum-Ra podrían interponerse entre ellos, su amor era demasiado grande, demasiado puro para permitirlo y se daba cuenta que debía verlo, tenerlo entre sus brazos aunque fuera solo un instante, una vez más antes de proseguir con sus ordenes encomendadas por su nuevo señor.

Quien quería alejarlo de su gatito y si las palabras de sus espías eran ciertas, esperaba que Slithe encontrara primero al grupo de su príncipe.

Grune sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo que perder, sus soldados estaban distraídos en varias tareas, que personalmente las creía inútiles, dándole la oportunidad de abandonar el campamento y visitar a su príncipe, hacerle recordar su promesa.

Sí sus espías le habían mentido y ese collar seguía en su cuello mataría a ese león por atreverse a tocar a su príncipe, sí lo que le habían dicho era cierto, le recordaría a su príncipe a quien le pertenecía, lo que le pasaría a ese mocoso insufrible si dejaba que poseyera su cuerpo.

Tygra no se negaría a ninguna de las peticiones de su hermano, después de todo, una vida siendo entrenado para servirle no se borraba con solo un mes en los brazos de la persona que lo amaba sobre cualquier cosa.

Quien se atrevería a enfrentarse a Mum-Ra sólo por tenerle nuevamente, quien permitió que se alejara de su persona para poder mantenerlo seguro, a quien indudablemente extrañaba aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Grune salió de su tienda envuelto en una capa, subió a su montura y comenzó su largo viaje, únicamente para asegurarse que su príncipe estuviera seguro de las órdenes de su rey.

Recordando cómo este había derrotado a Mum-Ra con la espada, creyendo firmemente que si lograba apoderarse de ella, de las cuatro piedras de poder podría derrotar a Mum-Ra y no solo reclamar a Thundera para él, sino a los reinos vecinos junto a su gatito.

Convertir a Tygra en su consorte, cubrirlo de regalos y joyas, de los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrado y cuando por fin se diera cuenta que su lugar era con él le daría el puesto de comandante.

Tygra sería su amante y su segundo al mando, ambos estarían juntos, serian invencibles.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

La mañana los recibió con un cuerpo a sus espaldas y unos brazos rodeando su cintura con firmeza, por un momento sintió pánico al creer que era Grune y se soltó de un solo golpe, gateando apenas un metro de distancia antes de notar el cabello pelirrojo de su hermano por el rabillo del ojo.

Cuando Tygra se libero de sus brazos con frenesí, soltándose tan rápido como podía y alejándose a gatas apenas un metro antes de darse cuenta que era él quien lo protegía le pregunto. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Tygra pensó que obviamente no se encontraba bien, que tal vez jamás lo estaría, sin embargo, Lion-O no tenía por qué saber eso, ya era suficiente con haberlo visto llorar toda la noche anterior. — Sí… me encuentro bien.

Aquella era una mentira y Lion-O lo supo inmediatamente al ver el rostro lívido de su hermano, la forma en la cual se soltó solamente podía verse como miedo, tal vez creyó que se trataba de Grune, por eso huyo de sus brazos. — Creíste que yo era él.

Tygra maldijo en voz baja, no esperaba que Lion-O pudiera leerlo con tanta facilidad, ni que él fuera quien aparentemente tenía el control y sabia que hacer, cuando él se estaba muriendo de miedo. — Está bien que…

Su hermano se acerco a él e intento abrazarlo nuevamente, un gesto que rechazo casi inmediatamente colocando una mano en su pecho, diciéndole tratando de controlar el sonido de su voz, sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos. — No, no está bien.

Lion-O al ser rechazado supo que Tygra seguía con la intención de alejarlo de él, que no aceptaría su ayuda, su orgullo y su miedo no lo permitirían. — ¿Qué no está bien?

Tygra al ver que Lion-O comprendía lo que necesitaba decirle alejo su mano de su pecho y pronuncio, creyendo que aquella era la única forma en que podría proteger a ambos, a su hermano de la venganza de Grune y a él mismo de la humillación de saberse débil. — Esto…

Toda su vida había luchado para que lo consideraran una persona fuerte, alguien digno de respeto y hasta el momento había logrado ese propósito derrotando a su hermano en todo menos la corona, esa siempre fue suya no importando cuanto se esforzara él por complacer a su padre, sí no podía ser rey, sí no era el hijo legitimo de su padre por lo menos podría ser alguien que pudieran admirar, pero nadie podría querer a alguien como él si sabían, algo que estaba seguro ya hacían Panthro y Cheetara, cuan débil había sido.

Sí además de ser el esclavo de Grune ellos veían que aceptaba a su hermano en su cama, una relación que toda su civilización condenaba, creerían que era aun más débil, sin importar lo mucho que deseara aceptar la dulce promesa de "seguridad" que Lion-O le había hecho. — Nosotros.

Lion-O al principio quiso negarse a aceptarlo, diciéndole, tratando de tocar la mano de Tygra con sus dedos, la cual alejo cuando apenas pudieron rozarla. — No hay nada malo en que haya un nosotros…

Podía ver cuánto le dolía su decisión, lo leía en su rostro, en su forma de respirar, en su lenguaje corporal, Tygra le estaba diciendo que lo quería alejado de su cuerpo pero la verdad era que deseaba estar cerca, como lo hacía antes de su secuestro. — Sí lo hay, somos hermanos, esto no es correcto.

Lion-O respetando la distancia que Tygra había colocado entre ambos le dijo, tratando de hacerlo ver que tan equivocado estaba, cuanto deseaban eso y que podían tenerlo, podían tenerse sin temor alguno, ni siquiera debían ocultarse de las miradas de los demás que ya sabían la profundidad de su amor. — Yo te amo, yo se que tú me amas, porque no darnos esta oportunidad.

Tygra había pensado en su resolución toda la noche, encontrando muchas más razones para permitirse esa poca esperanza que las que encontró si se negaba a recibir el afecto de su hermano.

Una de esas razones era que no se sentía digno de recibir su afecto, no cuando dejo que Grune le usara a su antojo, cuando no intento detenerlo ni una sola vez, haciendo que se preguntara si aquello no había sido su culpa, si de alguna forma no se había ganado ese castigo por su comportamiento.

Lion-O espero paciente por la respuesta de Tygra, sintiéndose perdido, sin esperanzas para poder continuar adelante sin el apoyo de su hermano, recordando la expresión del Capitán Tygus cuando intento separarse de Leo en el segundo viaje al interior del libro del augurio. — Tygra, por favor, se que tu deseas que estemos juntos tanto como yo lo hago.

Tygra cerró los ojos, sintiendo tanto dolor que por un momento creyó que ya no podría continuar con su decisión de salvar a Lion-O del sufrimiento que le causaría, recordando un sentimiento como ese que estaba seguro él nunca había tenido, una experiencia que se estaba volviendo demasiado familiar, en donde se arrepintió y por eso ambos sufrieron mucho más. — Ya no sé qué es lo que deseo…

Lion-O ya no pudo contenerse e intento tomar a Tygra de los brazos, siendo rechazado por este, quien le dijo levantándose del suelo, alejándose varios pasos más. — Se lo que dije cuando tenía el collar puesto… recuerdo todo con tanta claridad que me parece imposible.

El león intento seguir a Tygra, quien volvió a separarse de él, diciéndole, acallando a la molesta voz que le decía que debía arrepentirse, que debía disfrutar del amor que le ofrecían, que todo el dolor que sintieran habría valido la pena por esos gloriosos momentos juntos. — Y creo que…

Lion-O retrocedió un paso cuando supuso lo que Tygra le diría, que sus sentimientos no eran reales, que solo eran una ilusión conjurada por el collar en respuesta a sus propios sentimientos. — Sólo fue el collar hablando, no mi voz...

El pelirrojo negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, diciéndole a Tygra esperando que todo eso fuera una mala broma, que su hermano le estuviera mintiendo, porque eso significaba que le había usado como Grune, que en realidad no lo amaba ni nunca lo hizo. — Perdóname...

Pero nadie podía bromear con sus sentimientos de esa forma, Tygra jamás se atrevería a hacerlo, por lo que debía ser verdad, sus sentimientos debían ser solo una ilusión que quiso que fuera cierta. — Pero no era yo cuando portaba ese collar.

Lion-O se quedo quieto al escuchar esas palabras, había recuperado a su hermano pero no su amor, ese solo era una ilusión que el mismo se creo, ese collar le hizo creer que Tygra lo amaba, que había luchado para llegar con él.

Que lo deseaba como él lo hacía, pero no era verdad y debía aceptarlo, no había nada más que hacer, aun así no podía evitar que le doliera como lo hacía. — No te amo Lion-O.

Poco después se marcho ignorando el silencio casi absoluto de su hermano, no podía verlo porque en ese momento se daría la vuelta y le diría que se avergonzaba por lo que le había dicho, que lograrían encontrar la forma de estar juntos.

Debían estar solos para poder calmarse, sabía que Lion-O no aceptaría su decisión con mucha facilidad, sin embargo, ya la había tomado y no encontraba ninguna forma de dar marcha atrás.

No después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Las órdenes de Slithe eran sencillas, en vez de matar al príncipe rayado cuando tuvieran la oportunidad de capturarle lo mantendrían con vida y lo llevarían a la pirámide de Mum-Ra.

Esa mera orden le lleno de curiosidad al lagarto que comenzaba a preguntarse la razón del repentino interés en el príncipe equivocado.

Cualquiera pensaría que Lion-O debería ser el blanco de su cacería y lo era, cuando lo encontraran debían quitarle la espada del augurio y de poner lograrlo capturar al joven con vida.

Pero en el caso de que su necedad causara su muerte, en ese momento no le importaba a Mum-Ra si asesinaban al joven rey o no, sin embargo, esperaba que trajeran al otro con vida a su pirámide.

Grune le había comprado al príncipe por nada, una miserable piedra de Thundrilium y había permitido que su amante escapara, de otra manera no hubiera logrado llegar tan lejos, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Khamai.

Quien había desaparecido del campamento de Grune el mismo día que el príncipe después de brindarle ayuda, el cuidar de esos cachorros lo hizo débil porque de otra manera no se imaginaba que un soldado tan fuerte como lo era él abandonaría el ejercito que podía darle tantas ventajas, por lo que había escuchado el camaleón simplemente había desaparecido.

Nadie sabía dónde se encontraba ni porque había escapado del ejercito de Grune después de haber recibido tantos premios por traicionar a los suyos, no era el único, algunos otros reptiles que no comprendían la necesidad de esa guerra habían huido, escondiéndose en algún lugar del planeta.

El lugar que muchos decían había sido fundado por Rezard y que se preguntaba si en verdad existía o solo era una historia de viejas para dormir a sus crías.

Slithe sacudió sus dudas de su mente, no era el momento ni el lugar para meditar en las historias del pasado, mucho menos las ordenes de Mum-Ra, en lo que debía preocuparse era en capturar a los príncipes y hacerse con la espada del augurio.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygra al regresar al campamento le pregunto a Panthro con un dejo de culpabilidad, al ver como intentaba reparar los daños provocados por su osadía. — Veo que todavía no funciona del todo…

Panthro le respondió mirándolo fijamente. — No… todavía no.

Por un momento parecía que Tygra estaba a punto de disculparse, sin embargo, sonriendo para sí mismo le comento, encogiéndose de hombros. — Cuando quieras puedo volver a ayudarte.

El general al escuchar su respuesta le dijo enfocándose en apretar uno de los engranes que conectaban una manguera a un sistema de enfriamiento. — Después de la última vez que lo hiciste, no lo creo.

Tygra necesitaba sentirse normal, regresar a la vida que tenía antes de que Grune lo secuestrara, era la única manera en la que pensaba podría recuperarse, dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido.

Cheetara le observo de reojo, ella había sido la más afectada con su comportamiento, le había atacado, le estaba robando el amor de Lion-O, haciendo que la relegaran cuando él en un principio intento seducirla.

Debía disculparse, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, una forma era dejarle el camino libre para llegar a Lion-O, sin embargo, conociéndola al saber lo que estaba haciendo su orgullo no le permitiría rebajarse de aquella forma.

No supo cuanto tiempo pensó en una forma de pedirle perdón y nunca la hubiera encontrado si repentinamente, la propia Cheetara no le decía, sonriéndole con algo parecido a la sinceridad.

Aunque el bien comprendía que sus sentimientos por el no podían ser los mejores. — Me alegra que hayas regresado Tygra.

Tygra le sonrió recargándose en su cintura diciéndole. — Yo… realmente siento lo que hice… lamento haberte lastimado, jamás volverá a ocurrir.

Cheetara tampoco creía que Tygra se hubiera recuperado de la noche a la mañana, ninguna persona que hubiera sufrido lo que él podría lograrlo y aun así parecía que el príncipe lo había logrado. — No eras tú en ese momento y por lo demás, se cuando he perdido.

Tygra en ese momento comprendiendo de que batalla estaba hablando, una que habían realizado sin saberlo, en la cual el corazón de su hermano era el premio que intentaban alcanzar, el cual aparentemente era suyo, respondió. — No estoy seguro de querer ganar… no después de lo que paso.

Antes de que ella pudiera demostrar la sorpresa que sentía, hacerlo dudar sobre su decisión se alejo de ella guiñándole el ojo, sentándose junto a los mellizos, preguntándoles colocando sus manos en las cabezas de cada uno. — ¿Qué están tramando?

Los niños al verlo sonrieron excitados, mostrándole algo que habían encontrado, una rana bastante desagradable, idéntica a la que Wilykat hizo que su hermana besara antes de entrar a las zarzas. — Espero que no estén besando ranas como la última vez.

La criatura era desagradable y se preguntaba cual era la curiosidad de todos los niños por esa clase de alimañas, aunque podía ver que Wilykit no estaba del todo entusiasmada por tenerla cerca.

Tygra se rasco la barbilla por un momento pensando en lo que había ocurrido ese mes, dejando de compadecerse, en el campamento los niños no hubieran sobrevivido si Grune no hubiera aceptado tan "generosamente" su oferta.

Lo que le hacía pensar que ya tenían edad para entrenar con mucha mayor fuerza, debían por momentos abandonar sus juegos infantiles y enfocarse en sus habilidades físicas.

Las que eran según creía eran agilidad, velocidad y con el tiempo Wilykat tendría la fuerza de cualquier macho de su especie, Wilykit no sería tan fuerte como su hermano, pero tal vez Cheetara podría ayudarle a entrenar su velocidad utilizando la ligereza de las formas femeninas a su favor en el combate.

Los mellizos eran muy unidos y también debían poder utilizar eso en un campo de batalla, entrenarlos para trabajar en equipo, ya lo hacían de todos modos, solo que les faltaba una guía que encausara su fuerza interna.

Tygra llegando a una decisión, la cual también le ayudaría a enfocarse en algo más que no fuera Lion-O, Grune ni su debilidad, pronuncio levantándose. — Dejen eso y síganme.

Los dos niños le preguntaron haciendo un puchero, estaban demasiado divertidos jugando con la rana para querer seguir al mayor. — ¿Pero por qué?

Tygra les respondió sin verlos siquiera, buscando un lugar que les sirviera como campo de entrenamiento, localizándolo un poco alejado del tanque felino. — Voy a entrenarlos, para que no vuelva a pasar algo como eso.

Los niños se miraron momentáneamente y después siguieron a Tygra con decisión, ignorando a los demás.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Lion-O vio con impotencia como se marchaba Tygra, dejándolo solo, la expresión de su rostro era una de dolor, no entendía lo que su hermano trataba de lograr con eso, únicamente que no lo permitiría.

Le daría tiempo para calmarse, para pensar mejor su decisión y después cuando se diera cuenta que los dos querían estar juntos volvería a tratar de convencerlo de aceptar su afecto.

Por un momento quiso creer que su relación seria así de fácil, que Tygra cambiaria de opinión y se acercaría a el por su propia voluntad.

Pero conociéndolo como lo hacía, su hermano en ese momento dudaba de sí mismo, Grune había logrado que se sintiera inseguro, estaba asustado y nervioso, tanto que lo único que deseaba era regresar a lo que consideraba era su vida normal.

Una vida normal después de perder su hogar, presenciar la muerte de su padre y ser traicionado por su mentor.

Lion-O suspiró cansado y escucho un quejido lastimero a sus pies, para poco después sentir unas patitas apoyarse en su pierna, ese era Snarf, el cual se había mantenido alejado de Tygra todo ese tiempo, presintiendo la influencia del collar en su hermano, desconociéndolo.

Lion-O volteando en dirección de su mascota le dijo mirándola con algo parecido a una sonrisa, la cual no alcanzaba sus ojos, presintiendo que Snarf se sentía de la misma forma. — Por lo menos lo tenemos de regreso.

Snarf volvió a quejarse, como si intentara llamar su atención y agachándose solo un poco le dijo, acariciando su cabeza. — No puedo ir en contra de sus deseos Snarf, él no me quiere de esa forma.

Poco después regreso al campamento, en donde Panthro estaba reparando el tanque y Cheetara parecía observar desde lejos a Tygra, quien entrenaba a los mellizos.

Su hermano había colocado una raya en el suelo con una vara que sostenía en su mano derecha, la cual los mellizos trataban de cruzar como fuera, aun usando trucos sucios, por el momento Tygra los estaba conteniendo bastante bien, sin necesidad de hacer algo más que sostenerlos cuando creían que ya lo habían distraído.

Al regresar Tygra le observo de reojo por algunos momentos para después concentrarse en los mellizos, ignorándolo por completo, casi como si no lo hubiera visto.

Lion-O por un momento quiso preguntarle a Cheetara que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo, al ver su expresión, ella sabia tanto como él. — Eso me recuerda viejos tiempos.

Cheetara asintió respondiéndole, comentando algo de su propio pasado. — Jaga nos entrenaba de una manera muy diferente… como yo lo hacía con los mellizos, pero parece que ahora Tygra se hará cargo de eso.

La clase de entrenamiento que estaba utilizando Tygra era demasiado familiar, le recordaba al que Grune uso en ellos, primero midiendo sus habilidades, esperaba que después no quisiera enfrentarlos entre sí.

Aquello sería demasiado y se preguntaba si acaso su hermano se daba cuenta de eso, que estaba utilizando la misma forma de enseñarles que uso Grune el destructor cuando eran pequeños, aunque lo más probable era que no lo hacía.

Con forme pasaban los días, que se convertían en otra semana se formo un nuevo patrón en el comportamiento de su hermano, cuando tenía la oportunidad lo primero que hacía era entrenar a los mellizos, para después conversar con Panthro e insistir que podía ayudarlo con las reparaciones del tanque, sin embargo, el general después del fiasco ocurrido cuando intento conectar el libro del augurio no lo permitía, se comportaba como un caballero con Cheetara y parecía que ella comenzaba a agradarle mucho, o tal vez se comportaba como antes de su secuestro, provocando que Lion-O sintiera celos de su relación, aunque bien sabia que ella se interesaba en su persona y no en su hermano.

Tygra cuando estaban a solas lo ignoraba, sin embargo, al estar rodeados seguía retándolo y tratando de mostrarle que era superior, tal vez que era digno de confianza o de respeto.

Lion-O no lo comprendía, como hacerlo sí al principio parecía que su único propósito en su vida era servirle, estar al pendiente de cada uno de sus deseos, ahora que ya no tenía el collar se comportaba como dos personas diferentes, la primera lo ignoraba y la segunda lo trataba como antes de salir del castillo.

Tygra pensaba que no se daba cuenta pero sabía que en la noche su hermano apenas podía conciliar el sueño y cuando lo hacia las pesadillas poblaban sus pocas horas de descanso, casi no comía, a veces se limitaba a remover su alimento para después pasárselo a alguno de los mellizos, otras veces se tardaba demasiado en terminarse su ración, pero generalmente no comía ni dormía como antes.

La primera noche pudo descasar en sus brazos hasta que despertó y lo confundió con Grune, ese monstruo le pagaría lo que les había hecho, la traición, cada una de ellas, mucho más las que sufrió Tygra.

Quien era un buen actor y podía fingir que se había recuperado, pero cuando estaba solo parecía asustado, buscando sombras ocultas en la noche, reaccionando por cada sonido extraño proveniente de la oscuridad.

Lion-O había dejado de intentar acercarse a Tygra, cada vez que lo intentaba le advertía lo incorrecto que eran sus sentimientos, lo poco que le deseaba, le repetía que había cambiado de opinión y que lo mejor era que no mencionaran ese asunto.

No obstante podía ver que su decisión de no explorar sus sentimientos le estaba haciendo tanto daño como a él, Lion-O se daba cuenta que cuando pensaba que no lo estaba viendo le observaba de reojo, con un deseo y una tristeza que le rompían el corazón, le hacían intentar encontrar una razón a su obstinada decisión de apartarlo de su vida.

Si ambos se amaban, si ambos querían estar juntos, porque no simplemente estarlo, no podía comprenderlo y aun así, no se creía con el valor para enfrentarse a Tygra, tratar de obtener una respuesta que no fuera un "no es correcto", porque para él eso no tenía sentido.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Con las reparaciones realizadas por esos pequeños robots al tanque felino su viaje sería mucho más rápido que antes, sus posibilidades de triunfar eran mayores, sin embargo, Tygra no estaba tan seguro de eso, aun tenia la sombra de la duda robándole las pocas esperanzas que recuperaba con el tiempo.

Se habían detenido algunas horas para comer algunas de las frutas dulces, pescar algunos peces para consumir un poco de carne y era su turno de llenar con agua las cantimploras y botellas que estaban próximas a terminarse.

Lion-O quiso acompañarlo, solamente para asegurarse de que estuviera seguro o eso dijo cuando intento seguirlo como un cachorro perdido, ignorando sus deberes por seguirlo a él.

Nada malo podría pasar, no habían encontrado a ninguno de los ejércitos de Mum-Ra y si recordaba bien el mapa que vio, también estaban demasiado alejados de los puntos que deseaban ocupar.

Flash Back.

Tygra sostuvo cada una de las cantimploras y los contenedores de agua sin mucha preocupación, acababan de cenar y los mellizos dormían en el interior del tanque, Cheetara parecía distraída, observando a Lion-O cuando pensaba que no la veían, en otro momento se hubiera molestado, ahora esperaba que tuviera suerte con su hermano.

Su hermano estaba sentado en el suelo, sus brazos cruzados, le miraba fijamente preguntándose por que recogía las cantimploras que metió en una de las mochilas que habían conseguido, la misma que Lion-O ocupo cuando se ausento todo un día, el mismo día que el quemo algunos de los sistemas del tanque felino.

Cuando la colgó a sus espaldas le pregunto levantándose del suelo, siguiéndolo con preocupación, tal vez creyendo que los abandonaría. — ¿A dónde vas?

Tygra le respondió con seriedad, señalando un manantial que estaba a una hora de camino atravesando el bosque. — Buscare agua, la necesitaremos si vamos a ingresar en el desierto.

Lion-O asintió, debían recuperar el agua perdida y sonriendo para sus adentros, obviamente creyendo que dejaría que lo acompañara le dijo, tratando de guiñarle el ojo, de ser fresco, como tan graciosamente lo había dicho en ese bosque. — Puedo acompañarte y así podremos estar a solas.

Tygra le respondió suspirando, estaba cansado de tener que decirle lo mismo cada ocasión que su querido hermano intentaba coquetearle. — Ya hablamos de esto… por favor, no lo hagas más difícil.

Lion-O lo sujeto de los brazos diciéndole en un susurro, esperando que no los escucharan. — ¡Es que no lo entiendo! ¿Por qué nos estás haciendo esto?

Tygra liberándose de las manos de Lion-O le respondió molesto, tratando de alejarse al darse cuenta que lo único que deseaba era sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, aceptar la seguridad que le ofrecían. — Ya te lo dije… esto no es correcto.

Lion-O insistió intentando seguirlo, tocarlo con las puntas de sus dedos. — ¿Por qué no? No lo entiendo, realmente no lo entiendo.

Tygra le respondió entonces, compartiendo la desesperación de su hermano, comprendiendo como nunca antes que él tenía que ser fuerte por los dos, mantenerlos separados. — Algún día lo harás Lion-O, mientras tanto, nosotros necesitamos agua y debo conseguirla.

Flash Back.

Tal vez era demasiado duro con su hermano, tal vez debería decirle lo que realmente sentía por él, tal vez pronto recuperarían Thundera, las cuatro piedras y destruirían a Mum-Ra o tal vez solo lograría que Grune lo asesinara porque aun no creía que estuviera preparado para ser rey.

Grune utilizaría cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para llegar a él, no había dejado de pensar en él, no importaba lo que hiciera o a quien enfrentara, veía su rostro en todos sus enemigos, sentía su mirada en las sombras y por un momento esa noche creyó escuchar su voz pronunciando su nombre.

Debía estar volviéndose loco y terminando de llenar la ultima botella con agua la guardo en la mochila, por un momento observo el agua que se veía cálida, tan apacible que lo invitaba a bañarse en ella.

Tal vez lo hubiera hecho, seguía sintiéndose sucio, pero se detuvo al recordar la primera vez que el destructor lo capturo, su negligencia y descuido solo le daban oportunidades a Grune de alcanzar a su hermano, de llevarse su espada y su vida.

Tygra llevo la mochila a su espalda escuchando un sonido proveniente de un costado, sus ojos se fijaron con rapidez en ese punto y antes de que se diera cuenta su pistola estaba apuntando una de esas horrendas ranas.

Suspirando pronuncio guardando su arma en su cinto al darse cuenta que se había equivocado. — Solo es mi imaginación… nada más.

Tygra intento continuar con su camino, la mochila con el agua a sus espaldas, ignorando que la rana no fue aquello que escucho, sino que la sombra que pensaba lo perseguía en sus sueños era muy real.

Tanto que de un momento a otro sintió que lo tomaban por el cuello con suficiente fuerza para asfixiarlo y repentinamente chocaba contra uno de los arboles, escuchando como le decían. — Me extrañaste gatito.

Tygra intento levantarse al escuchar la voz de Grune el destructor al mismo tiempo que intentaba utilizar su arma, apoderarse de ella, cuando sus enormes manos lo sujetaron por la espalda atrapándolo contra el árbol que había chocado. — Yo si te extrañe mi príncipe.

Grune pesaba suficiente para poder mantenerlo quieto con una sola mano y su cuerpo recargado contra el suyo, al mismo tiempo que con la otra se deshacía de la mochila que cargaba, su pistola y su látigo, diciéndole. — Veo que cumpliste tu promesa mi pequeño.

Tygra por un momento sintió que el miedo lo petrificaba, aquello debía ser una pesadilla, no podía ser real y aun así, Grune lo sostenía contra el árbol, lo había desarmado utilizando su terror. — No…

Grune al escuchar esa palabra lo soltó momentáneamente, recibiendo inmediatamente un golpe con su codo y posteriormente una patada en el costado, haciendo que se retirara algunos pasos.

Tygra intento recuperar su arma, utilizar su látigo, sin embargo, los golpes que recibió el destructor no eran suficiente fuertes para derribarlo y al recuperarse lo sujeto por el brazo izquierdo antes de que pudiera lograr su objetivo.

Tygra trato de huir siendo sostenido por Grune, quien le dijo, cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos, rodeando su cintura con su brazo libre. — Yo se que tú me extrañaste mi pequeño y aunque me gustaría llevarte conmigo, por el momento aquí estas seguro.

Tygra comenzó a retorcerse entre los brazos de Grune, quien era tan fuerte como Panthro, casi tan fuerte como uno de esos elefantes, por más que lo intentaba no podía liberarse, mucho menos gritar por ayuda.

Grune olfateo su cabello pronunciando un sonido de placer al hacerlo, provocando que se erizara al sentir como comenzaba a besar su cuello, pronunciando casi en un susurro enfermizo. — Realmente te extrañe…

Tygra cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir como la mano de Grune comenzaba a acariciar su estomago, introduciéndose por debajo de su ropa, aquella que había conseguido Lion-O, abandonando el regalo enfermizo de Grune, aquel que no cubría suficiente de su cuerpo. — ¿Qué ocurrió con tu ropa?

Grune gruño al pronunciar esa pregunta, liberando sus labios para que pudiera responderle, Tygra en vez de hacerlo le dijo, aumentando sus esfuerzos por liberarse, gimiendo cuando el destructor rodeo su hombría. — ¡Por favor detente!

El general en vez de hacerlo prosiguió con sus caricias, besando su cuello, informándole con cierta burla, conociendo perfectamente que nadie podría escucharlo, que nadie vendría en su ayuda. — Caminaste una larga hora para llegar aquí Tygra, querías estar solo y ahora que lo estamos seguramente no creerás que desperdiciare nuestra única oportunidad de estar juntos después de un largo mes sin ti.

El cuerpo de Tygra reaccionaba ante las caricias del destructor como lo había hecho por un mes, contradiciendo a su mente que lo único que deseaba era que aquello fuera una pesadilla, que Grune no lo hubiera encontrado. — Eres tan hermoso…

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza al darse cuenta que no podría liberarse, conociendo de sobra que Grune no lo dejaría ir jamás, no ahora que lo tenía preso contra uno de los arboles.

Cambiando su postura, logrando que su gatito lo viera de frente sujeto sus muñecas con una sola mano y comenzó a desabrochar los seguros de una armadura que prácticamente estaba hecha de chatarra si la comparabas con la anterior.

Le hubiera destrozado pero no era caballeroso destruir la única prenda que poseía su gatito, un hecho lamentable que arreglaría cuando fuera su consorte.

Tygra había perdido las ganas de luchar y permitió que Grune lo despojara de su armadura lentamente, desnudándolo ante su mirada lujuriosa, todo ese tiempo con los ojos cerrados, tratando de comprender porque el destino parecía ensañarse con él.

Cuando por fin había perdido cada una de sus prendas Grune se alejo de su cuerpo, listo para someterlo si acaso intentaba huir nuevamente, tal vez golpearlo como lo hizo antes, en el momento en que su príncipe no intento alejarlo de su cuerpo supo que su entrenamiento había funcionado, estaba tan acostumbrado a él que ya no intentaba detenerlo. — ¿Lion-O ha visto esto?

Tygra respondió con un silencioso movimiento de su cabeza, aunque sabía que su hermano ya lo había hecho por lo menos en dos ocasiones, dos recuerdos que atesoraba, recordando la suavidad de su toque, la sinceridad reflejada en su mirada.

El destructor le creyó y besando su cuello, recorriendo su costado con ambas manos pronuncio satisfecho con su comportamiento, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño que ha hecho una tarea encomendada. — Sabes lo que pasara si llega a mancillar tu cuerpo, no es verdad mi príncipe.

Tygra le respondió en ese momento jadeando cuando una de las manos de Grune fue a posarse en su entrepierna, acariciando su sexo con suavidad. — El desea a Cheetara… no a mí.

Grune mordiendo el cuello de Tygra con tanta fuerza que seguramente dejaría una marca en el pronuncio. — Eso es lo que tú crees mi príncipe...

Pero el había visto la forma en la cual ese león veía a su gatito, podía ver el deseo reflejado en sus pupilas, sólo que su gatito le pertenecía únicamente a él, lo había enseñado a responder a sus caricias, a corresponderlas y pronto, cuando tuviera la oportunidad de seguir con su entrenamiento a buscarlas. — Yo se que él te desea, pero jamás te tendrá porque tú me perteneces…

Tygra escucho que Grune comenzaba a desabrochar sus pantalones y por un ínfimo instante pensó que si soltaba sus muñecas correría, desnudo, sin armas, sin oportunidad de llegar demasiado lejos, recibiendo varias marcas en el camino, pero que intentaría huir del felino que se nombraba su amo.

Grune nunca le dio la oportunidad de huir y colocándose entre sus piernas lo embistió de un solo movimiento, empalándolo dolorosamente en su hombría, soltando sus manos por fin para sostenerlo de la cintura.

Tygra jadeo con fuerza y rodeo los hombros de Grune para poder sostenerse, escuchando como le decía antes de besar sus labios con pasión, dejándolos rojos y ligeramente adoloridos. — Mi príncipe, mi dulce y confundido príncipe.

Las embestidas de Grune eran como todo lo que hacia el destructor, violentas, llegando cada vez más profundo en el interior de su cuerpo, sus palabras obscenas le eran indescifrables y en lo único que podía pensar era que al rechazar el amor de su hermano estaba salvando su vida, que eso era lo correcto.

Tygra soporto esa placentera tortura el tiempo en que ambos llegaron a su clímax, sintiéndose un demente por sentir goce cuando Grune tomaba su cuerpo, por permitir siquiera que sus manos lo tocaran.

Al finalizar Grune lo recostó en el suelo y le dijo besando su frente, seguro que dormiría algunas horas antes de regresar al campamento. — Pronto volveré por ti y matare a Lion-O.

Tygra se sentó en el suelo casi inmediatamente, pronunciando, con una mirada desesperada, eso no era lo que Grune le había dicho, el destructor le había prometido que si se alejaba de Lion-O lo mantendría a salvo. — Eso no es lo que me prometiste.

Grune al ver que su gatito seguía despierto le aclaro, sonriéndole, comprendiendo con furia contenida lo mucho que significaba ese patético muchacho para su príncipe. — No lo comprendes, no puedo dejar que nadie se interponga entre nosotros y sé que tu amor por él lo hará, si Lion-O sigue vivo.

Tygra ya no dijo más, ya no tenía caso alguno y en vez de convencer a Grune de perdonar la vida de su hermano, se sumergió en el agua, tenía que lavar las marcas de su deshonrosa actitud.

Borrar el hedor del destructor de su cuerpo, creyendo que tal vez así su hermano no se daría cuente de lo que había hecho, temiendo que si se daba cuenta que lo había rechazado a él y permitido que Grune tomara su cuerpo jamás se lo perdonaría.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Lion-O cuando su hermano se tardaba en regresar decidió ir a buscarlo, Tygra podía molestarse todo lo que quisiera con el después, pero primero debía asegurarse como su rey que estuviera a salvo.

Recibió las miradas entre preocupadas y molestas de los demás, sin embargo, no le importo, sólo tenía que ver a Tygra, había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera del campamento y tenía un mal presentimiento.

Creía que tal vez no volvería a verlo si se tardaba demasiado, que Grune llegaría como un monstruo de cuento de hadas y se robaría a su hermano en medio de la noche, que nuevamente lo perdería.

Sus temores resultaron infundados cuando al ingresar en el claro con los manantiales pudo ver una imagen que le quito el habla.

Allí estaba Tygra, de espaldas con las piernas sumergidas en el agua cristalina, los rayos de luz de luna iluminaban su piel provocando que las partes claras de su pelaje se vieran casi luminosas.

Nunca había visto nada más hermoso que eso y utilizando la protección de la oscuridad le brindaba momentáneamente se acerco a él por la espalda, susurrándole al oído cuando por fin lo tuvo cerca de su cuerpo. — ¿Necesitas ayuda?

La respuesta de Tygra no fue la que él esperaba o podría decir que fue exactamente la que él esperaba, porque inmediatamente lo ataco, sosteniéndolo contra el suelo mojado con el peso de su cuerpo, mostrándole los dientes al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mano enfrente de su rostro, sus uñas afiladas amenazándolo como si fueran una daga. — ¡Si vuelves a hacer eso te sacare los ojos!

Al verlo por un momento parecía demasiado confundido y poco después, apartándose de su cuerpo pronuncio. — Yo… no sabía que eras tú.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Les tengo una pregunta: Que pareja les ha gustado más del fic, la de Lion-O/Tygra, Leo/Tygus o Grune/Tygra.

También les pido que vayan y voten en el poll que está en mi página de usuario de fanfiction net, me harán la persona más feliz del mundo. 

Saludos.


	19. Chapter 19

Avaricia.

Capitulo 19.

Tygra se sentó a su lado cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos, parecía avergonzado por alguna razón mas allá de haberlo atacado, podía ver algunas marcas nuevas en su piel que le hicieron temer lo peor, aun así, no haría ninguna pregunta hasta que el decidiera decirle.

Lion-O suspiro rascándose la cabeza, buscando la forma de hablarle a Tygra sin que se sintiera presionado, no quería que huyera otra vez ni que lo rechazara, lo único que deseaba era poder ayudarlo pero se sentía impotente. — ¿Quién pensabas que era yo?

Tygra no pudo responderle al principio, no supo cómo hacerlo, temiendo lo que pensaría Lion-O al saber que a él lo rechazo y recibió a Grune en su cuerpo, sin siquiera oponerse.

Lion-O coloco una de sus manos en su hombro, con delicadeza, esperando que dentro de poco lo rechazara dándole un manotazo o respondiera como lo hizo en el lago, aun así le pregunto un tanto inseguro. — ¿Por qué no confías en mi?

Tygra sonrió de manera triste, casi desesperado después de entender que todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, que había olvidado que Grune no era más que un traidor y como tal no cumpliría con sus promesas a menos que le beneficiaran. — No es que no confié en ti Lion-O, es más bien que… ya no confió en mí, es como si Grune se hubiera llevado consigo toda la seguridad que sentía.

Lion-O no le interrumpió esperando que Tygra prosiguiera con su respuesta, que se abriera con él como no lo había hecho nunca, ni siquiera cuando el collar se rompió liberándolo de la maldición.

Tygra al ver que Lion-O retiraba su mano de su hombro y comenzaba a observar la pacifica superficie de los manantiales suspiro, comentándole. — ¿Por qué me amas?

Lion-O sonrió ante aquella pregunta, no sabía como podía responderla y aun así, le dijo a Tygra, esperando que las palabras que no alcanzaban a describir lo que sentía por el mostraran un poco de su afecto. — No sé cómo explicarlo… como comenzar a decir lo mucho que significas para mi, solo sé que cuando pensé que te había perdido creí que me volvería loco.

Tygra volteo ligeramente para ver a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo, había olvidado que no solamente el había sufrido por culpa de Grune, que Lion-O se llevo la peor parte, sin saber si estaba vivo o muerto, solo se había desaparecido, convertido en una sombra. — No me importa lo que piensen, si creen que estoy loco o equivocado por sentir esto por ti, se que eres mi hermano, que es incorrecto...

Lion-O no sonreía, en vez de eso parecía triste, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad observando la luna, sus pensamientos eran una maraña de sensaciones encontradas y Tygra supo que aquello era su culpa. — Pero no me importa y me gustaría que a ti tampoco te importara, que solo aceptaras tus sentimientos hacia mí, que confiaras en mí y pudieras decirme que es lo que temes, que hace que me alejes de ti.

Tygra cambio su postura, sentándose al estilo indio, moviendo ligeramente el rostro de Lion-O para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, que viera que apenas estaba comprendiendo lo mucho que le estaba haciendo daño. — Perdóname.

Lion-O intento decirle que no quería escuchar lo incorrecto que eran sus sentimientos siendo silenciado por dos dedos en sus labios, Tygra no lo dejaría interrumpirlo porque sabía que en ese momento perdería el valor para decir lo que sentía, tal vez debería escuchar a esa voz en su cabeza que le decía que perdiera a su amor, que no podía permitirlo. — Todo este tiempo pensé que alejándote de mí podría protegerte de la ira de Grune, pensé que cumpliría su promesa y que no te lastimaría.

Lion-O supuso que ese traidor era el culpable del miedo que Tygra reflejaba cuando estaba solo, de su pérdida de apetito, pero no de su decisión por alejarlo de su vida, consiguiendo que Cheetara estuviera a solas con él, encargándose del entrenamiento de los mellizos. — Pero hoy me di cuenta que no importa lo que yo haga, él seguirá intentando lastimarte y no parara hasta que lo matemos o nos mate, te mate a ti y a mí me convierta en su esclavo.

Lion-O pronuncio tocando una de las nuevas marcas en el cuerpo de Tygra, maldiciéndose en voz baja, sabía que no podía dejarlo ir, esa noche tenía un mal presentimiento. — ¿Estuvo aquí?

Tygra esquivo su mirada, estremeciéndose al sentir sus dedos recorrer su pecho, respondiéndole. — Sí… el me dijo que regresaría por mí, que a ti te mataría… ¿Sabes la razón?

Lion-O beso la mano de Tygra, respondiéndole, sintiéndose un inútil que no podía cuidar de las personas que amaba, preguntándose como Grune podía lastimar a su hermano y salir ileso, no recibir el castigo que sus sucias manos merecían, porque su padre lo dejo vivir cuando era obvio que su hijo corría peligro al estar junto a ese demente. — Quiere separarnos.

Tygra asintió, tomando la mano que lo sostenía, llevándola a su mejilla para restregarse contra ella, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa autentica para después decirle a Lion-O, que parecía avergonzado y sorprendido por su comportamiento. — Sí, el quiere separarnos porque sabe que te amo más que a nada en este planeta, sabe que daría mi vida y mi libertad por ti.

Lion-O perdió el habla al escucharle, sonrojándose inmediatamente, nunca hasta esos momentos había comprendido su necesidad por tener la confianza de Tygra sobre sus hombros, era lo único que deseaba y ahora después de todo lo que habían pasado le decía que lo amaba más que a nada en ese mundo. — Pero…

Tygra suponía que debía permitirse tener lo que deseaba, poder sentir un poco de felicidad y después, ya solo el destino podría decirles que ocurriría, tal vez Cheetara tenía razón, lo único que debía hacer era confiar en Lion-O, creer que su misión podría completarse, que volverían a fundar su ciudad. — No hay ningún pero, quiero estar contigo Lion-O, es lo único que realmente he deseado.

Lion-O sonrió al escuchar esa respuesta y poco después sentir los labios de Tygra sobre los suyos, calientes y suaves, tan delicados como las alas de una mariposa.

Tygra se separo respirando hondo y finalizo aquel extraño discurso que no había sido planeado pronunciando. — Te amo.

Lion-O por un momento creyó que dentro de pronto despertaría y que Tygra volvería a desaparecer o ignorarlo, pero al ver sus ojos reflejando la luz de la luna, sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo y su mano en su mejilla supo que ese no podía ser un sueño. — Yo también te amo.

Tygra asintió y colocando las palmas de sus manos en sus mejillas con delicadeza, levantando un poco su rostro para que sus labios se unieran en un delicado beso que se volvía un poco más demandante, pronuncio. — Te deseo.

Lion-O rodeo la cintura de Tygra con un brazo al mismo tiempo que con el otro lo acercaba más a su rostro, sintiendo como su hermano introducía su lengua dentro de su boca, la cual fue recibida con gusto y un gemido.

Al separarse le pregunto sintiendo que Tygra lo recostaba en el suelo y comenzaba a besar sus mejillas, dibujando una línea recta en dirección de su cuello. — ¿Estás seguro?

Tygra le respondió sentándose sobre sus caderas, sosteniéndolo con su peso, recargándose con delicadeza en su pecho, sus ojos hablando de amor, pasión y deseo, tres sentimientos que competían con los suyos, mostrando la misma necesidad que él sentía por tenerlo entre sus brazos. — Nunca he estado tan seguro.

Lion-O volvió a sentarse con Tygra en sus piernas y comenzó a despojarse de su armadura, siendo detenido por las manos del tigre, quien le dijo desabrochando los seguros con delicadeza. — Permíteme mi señor.

Aquella palabra fue pronunciada con un dejo de burla y deseo, haciendo sonar su titulo como algo sin importancia o que su hermano creía que no tenía importancia entre ellos, como lo había dicho en varias ocasiones, el seguía siendo el mayor y para él eso superaba cualquier otro titulo.

Lion-O asintió permitiendo que Tygra le ayudara a desabrochar los seguros de su peto, el cual pronto cayó al suelo de una forma poco ceremoniosa, al igual que su cinturón, su hombrera y las demás partes de su armadura, aun las que protegían sus piernas.

Tygra al ver que su trabajo estaba casi a la mitad le dijo al menor, besando sus labios otra vez, introduciendo sus manos por debajo de su camisa para quitársela sin tener que desabrocharla. — ¿Tu también me deseas?

Aquella era una extraña pregunta y tal vez Tygra necesitaba que le aseguraran que aquello era verdad, que no solamente Grune podría sentir deseo por su cuerpo, pero debía hacerle ver que no se trataba de la malsana obsesión del destructor, aquella locura era obscena y sucia, manchaba todo lo que tocaba, retorciéndolo en algo que no debía ser.

Lion-O para responder a la pregunta de Tygra logro que sus cuerpos intercambiaran posiciones y repentinamente se encontró sobre su hermano mayor, quien al ver el cambio de actitud del león sonrió besándolo otra vez.

El joven rey se quito su camisa de un solo movimiento descubriendo un cuerpo bien formado, músculos ligeramente marcados en un cuerpo grácil, ligeramente compacto, su cabello rojizo estaba despeinado haciéndolo ver aun mas hirsuto de lo que era.

Lion-O se acerco al pecho de Tygra y beso la piel expuesta, recibiendo un gemido y una pregunta. — ¿Dónde aprendiste?

El joven rey al escucharlo se sonrojo y pronuncio medio avergonzado, deteniéndose un momento, como si repentinamente hubiera perdido la seguridad que sentía. — Este… en sí no…

Tygra levantándose un poco beso su mejilla y le pregunto. — ¿Jamás has hecho esto?

Lion-O negó aquello con la cabeza, jamás había tenido relaciones, era virgen y sabía que tal vez se ganaría una sonrisa burlona de su hermano, quien en vez de reaccionar como esperaba volvió a besarlo en los labios diciéndole. — Así que seré tu primer amante.

El rey asintió tragando un poco de saliva, poniéndose repentinamente muy nervioso, Tygra por un momento se pregunto sí su hermano estaba listo, pero no lo creía y besando su cuello le dijo. — Quiero sentirte en mi cuerpo, señor de los Thundercats, dentro de mí, quiero olvidar lo que él hizo conmigo.

Lion-O al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, la seriedad con que las pronunciaba se limito a asentir, sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, que todo su cuerpo era invadido por una caliente marejada de excitación.

Tygra besando su pecho siguió pronunciando, lamiendo uno de los pezones de Lion-O, introduciendo su mano en el interior de su pantalón para acariciar con delicadeza su hombría. — Quiero que me marques como tuyo, no quiero que nadie crea que puede poseerme porque sabrán al ver las muestras de nuestra pasión que ya estoy tomado, que no pueden tenerme.

Nunca le había escuchado hablar de aquella manera, aun después de su momentánea ruptura Tygra trataba de verse compuesto, jamás perder la cabeza ni la calma y ahora le pedía que lo poseyera, que lo volviera suyo, como si se estuviera rindiendo ante él.

Lion-O le respondió con un gemido sonoro cuando los dedos, delgados y fuertes, de Tygra rodearon su sexo, subiendo y bajando su mano en un delicado vaivén, excitando su hombría, informándole. — Porque soy tuyo y tu mi señor, eres mío.

El señor de los Thundercats respondió en ese momento sintiendo que Tygra separaba su mano para colocar su boca en su lugar, todo ese tiempo acariciando sus caderas, tratando de sostenerlas para evitar que se moviera. — Sí, soy tuyo.

Las manos de Tygra eran divinas, jamás nadie le había tocado, eso era cierto pero pensaba que su hermano tenía un don especial y por un momento se pregunto en donde había aprendido a hacer eso con su lengua.

Un sentimiento de odio y molestia lo inundo momentáneamente, estaba seguro de donde había aprendido eso, esas habilidades amatorias que lo estaban llevando al cielo, su cuerpo respondiendo como un instrumento musical, haciéndole olvidar inmediatamente la sombra que oscurecía esa exquisita experiencia.

Tygra por un momento pensó en la ironía de esa noche, Grune le había enseñado según sus palabras como complacer a un amante, y ahora, esas habilidades que utilizo con él cada noche de su cautiverio en contra de su voluntad, las usaba para darle placer a la misma persona de quien intento separarlo.

Tygra cerró los ojos y comenzó a enredar los dedos en la mata de pelo que era mucho más gruesa, la que cubría la erección de su hermano que palpitaba en su boca, respondiendo tan deliciosamente que lo hacía sentir poderoso.

Un extraño sentimiento tomando en cuenta lo que estaba haciendo se dijo para si en silencio, observando el rostro de puro placer en el rostro del señor de los Thundercats, notando que con sólo unas cuantas caricias lo había desarmado tan completamente que podría pedirle lo que quisiera y él lo concedería, como lo hizo con Grune sin darse cuenta.

Lion-O comenzó a mover sus caderas, acelerando el vaivén de su sexo en el interior de su boca y Tygra deteniendo su movimiento con una sola mano comenzó a succionar con más fuerza sintiendo que pronto su hermano se derramaría dentro de su boca.

Tygra no apreciaba el sabor de esa sustancia blanquecina, la sentía caliente y salada, mucho menos cuando era Grune quien inundaba su boca con ella.

Lion-O al sentir que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax logro alejarse de Tygra, quien había relajado su garganta preparándose para tragar lo que su hermano estaba a punto de darle, creyendo que esa sensación la disfrutaría y si no lo hacía por lo menos pensaba que la imagen que daba era bastante erótica, al menos Grune se lo había mencionado varias veces.

Tygra cerró los ojos sintiéndose avergonzado, aun en ese momento no dejaba de pensar en él, aun cuando intentaba olvidarlo al intercambiar las marcas de sus caricias por unas nuevas que él deseaba tener en su cuerpo.

El joven león alcanzo el clímax como su hermano supuso que haría, pero en un movimiento que creyó correcto se alejo apenas lo suficiente para que no tuviera que tragarse los frutos de su hombría, manchando su rostro y pecho en vez de eso.

Tygra sintió el liquido caliente caer sobre su pelaje, abrió los ojos sorprendido solo para ver el desastre que Lion-O había logrado, quien al verle pronuncio avergonzado, con sus orejas bajas, sus mejillas pintadas de rojo y sus ojos tratando de ignorar que era su semilla la que escurría de su mejilla y torso. — Perdón.

El tigre se relamió los labios y sensualmente con uno de sus dedos, el índice, limpio la mancha que cayó en su mejilla, dándosela a Lion-O, quien lamio el dedo de su hermano como si se tratase de un dulce especialmente sabroso, imitando lo que había visto hacer a Tygra.

Lion-O cuando supuso que su pelaje estaba limpio le dijo, dándose cuenta que Tygra no había atendido su propio cuerpo, pensando que no era justo que solamente el disfrutara de ese encuentro, su hermano no era un esclavo, era su amante y como tal debía ser recompensado, no recompensado, sino complacido por ese encuentro. — Dime qué hacer.

Tygra intento decirle que no era necesario, sin embargo, Lion-O en un movimiento brusco lo recostó en el suelo lamiendo la mancha clara de su pelaje, limpiando cada gota de semen que comenzaba a secarse, resbalando sobre sus músculos, dejándolo de cierta manera marcado. — Quiero que tú también sientas placer, no solamente yo.

El tigre trago saliva y llevando una mano a su rostro le respondió, gimiendo al sentir la lengua del señor de los Thundercats entretenerse con uno de sus pezones, delineando una de las rayas de su costado con su dedo índice. — Lo estás haciendo bien.

Repentinamente un gemido un poco más fuerte fue recibido por una risita picara del señor de los Thundercats, que había mordido su piel con apenas suficiente fuerza para dejar una marca sobre una antigua.

Tygra permitió que Lion-O recorriera su cuerpo con su lengua y a veces con la punta de sus dientes, delineando sus músculos y rayas con ellos, solo una vez le dejo una huella, las demás era tan cuidadoso que parecía que su hermano estaba seguro que pronto se esfumaría si lo trataba con demasiada brusquedad.

Lion-O decidió en ese momento que le gustaban demasiado los sonidos que pronunciaba Tygra cuando había encontrado algún punto sensible de su cuerpo, que eran muchos y algunos estaban en lugares poco comunes.

Tygra al ver la expresión en el rostro de Lion-O le pregunto, notando que la hombría de su hermano volvía a entusiasmarse, agradeciendo silenciosamente la resistencia de su especie, la cual antes de este día había odiado profundamente. — ¿Me deseas?

La respuesta de Lion-O no fue la que esperaba, no le dijo que lo hacía o lo que haría con él cuando tuviera la oportunidad, en vez de eso le respondió besándolo nuevamente, una actividad que Tygra estaba seguro que su hermano adoraba, que el también apreciaba por que había perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones en las cuales sus labios se habían unido.

Los besos de Lion-O eran delicados y cuidadosos, aun los más agresivos tenían un aire de suavidad que solo podía creer se trataba de afecto, un amor verdadero, no aquellas sombras que habían enloquecido a Grune.

Lion-O se daba cuenta que su hermano pensaba en ese monstruo, no importaba si lo comparaba con el general o no, si creía que no era tan diestro en las artes amatorias o cualquier cosa que pensara, se prometió que al terminar esa noche solo estaría él en sus pensamientos.

Tygra se dio cuenta que besar a Lion-O era uno de sus actos favoritos, su boca era dulce, su lengua juguetona contra la suya, el calor que irradiaba era magnifico, tan embriagante como la forma en que le miraba.

Lion-O se separo de Tygra recuperando el aliento, pronunciando al mismo tiempo que recorría las cejas, las marcas negras de las mejillas de su hermano, su nariz, con las puntas de sus dedos. — Te amo.

Tygra le hizo una invitación en ese momento que no pudo rechazar, su tigre abrió las piernas para hacerle espacio, sujetándolo del cuello, besando sus labios con ardor, introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca al mismo tiempo que con una de sus piernas lo jalaba en su dirección.

Lion-O cayó encima de Tygra con una exclamación de sorpresa que hubiera sido escuchada si acaso su hermano no luchara por la dominancia con su lengua en el interior de su boca.

Tygra al sentir el sexo de Lion-O entre sus piernas le indico, su aliento apenas recuperándose de otro beso apasionado, colocando sus manos en las nalgas del león, apurándolo a tomar lo que debió ser suyo. — Te quiero dentro de mí, señor de los Thundercats.

Lion-O inmediatamente se sonrojo preguntándole. — ¿Estás seguro?

Tygra lamio su cuello susurrándole poco después en el oído. — Sí.

Lion-O nuevamente temió que pudiera dañar a su hermano y le dijo, acariciando su mejilla. — No quiero lastimarte.

Tygra le aseguro, desesperándose por la repentina indecisión del menor, necesitaba eso, quería tenerlo a el en su interior, quería ser uno con Lion-O, borrar cualquier mancha que Grune dejo en su cuerpo. — No lo harás.

Lion-O aun parecía indeciso, sin saber cómo proseguir, temiendo que pudiera lastimarlo. — Pero he escuchado…

Tygra lo interrumpió y le obligo a mirar su rostro, en el estaba seguro que se podía ver su necesidad, su deseo absoluto de limpiar su cuerpo de cualquier mancha, tal vez solo era su imaginación, tal vez se estaba volviendo loco, tal vez debería rehuir las caricias de un amante después de todo lo que paso, pero lo único que deseaba en ese momento era dejar de pertenecerle a Grune y creía que sólo de esa forma dejaría de hacerlo, podían llamarlo un exorcismo, sin embargo, lo único que deseaba era sentir la hombría de Lion-O en su interior, convertirse en uno con un acto de amor que debió ocurrir en ese bosque del que ya sólo quedaban cenizas. — Quiero borrarlo de mi cuerpo, necesito borrarlo de mi cuerpo.

Así que eso era pensó el león sintiendo una mezcla de pena y arrepentimiento, pena por la necesidad que sentía su hermano por olvidar lo que le había hecho Grune, arrepentimiento por no haber podido evitarlo, por convencerse que nada malo ocurriría, por bajar la guardia cuando debió estar alerta.

Lion-O se dio cuenta que sobre el arrepentimiento y la pena existía un sentimiento mucho mayor, ese era amor, un amor tal que supo en ese momento que jamás le negaría nada que pudiera darle.

El joven león se posiciono entre las piernas de Tygra y le suplico comenzando a moverse demasiado lentamente para el gusto del mayor, intentando no lastimarlo, temiendo por alguna razón que pudiera hacerlo. — Dime cuando quieras que pare.

Tygra asintió pero al ver que eso no era suficiente le dijo, gimiendo cuando la punta del sexo de su hermano entro en su cuerpo con delicadeza. — Tú nunca me harás daño.

Esa tampoco era la respuesta que deseaba escuchar Lion-O, quien seguía moviéndose lentamente, entrando un poco cada vez, jadeando con cada nueva sensación, perdiéndose en su mirada. — Te diré si quiero que te detengas, te lo prometo.

Aquella fue la respuesta que necesitaba escuchar porque aparentemente los movimientos se volvieron más impetuosos, mucho más seguros hasta que sentía que ya no podía llegar más profundo, que en ese momento no se podría distinguir un cuerpo del otro.

Lion-O cerró los ojos recargándose en su pecho, acostumbrándose a la apretada sensación de estar dentro de la persona que amas, poder ser uno solo, Tygra acaricio su cabello con una de sus manos, con una sonrisa en su rostro. — No sabía que se sentía así.

Tygra asintió, el tampoco lo hacía, ninguna de las otras ocasiones había sido remotamente similar, las caricias de su hermano, la suavidad con la cual lo trataba, la forma en que le miraba, con tanto ardor y pasión, no podían compararse, jamás podrían compararse con lo que Grune le había hecho.

Lion-O al sentir que Tygra movía sus piernas para rodear su caderas instándolo a moverse obedeció, al principio sus movimientos eran lentos, jadeando y gimiendo cada vez que sentía esa deliciosa estrechez rodear su sexo, los músculos apretarse un poco para después soltarlo.

Tygra sonrió cuando Lion-O le pregunto con la mirada que estaba haciendo y repitió el movimiento de su cuerpo, algo completamente instintivo, pero que había funcionado para darles más placer.

Lion-O tan cuidadosamente como fueron sus caricias comenzó a acelerar el paso, cerrando los ojos, recargándose en el hombro de Tygra, escuchando los gemidos de su hermano, sintiendo sus manos rasguñar su espalda.

Con tortuosa y placentera lentitud Lion-O siguió aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo con un movimiento de vaivén que era recibido por sonoros gemidos pronunciados por los labios del mayor.

Tygra sabía que estaba dejando un mapa de marcas rojas en la espalda de Lion-O, pero no podía evitarlo, el placer que sentía no era como ningún otro y sabia que la inexperiencia de su hermano lo haría demasiado rápido, demasiado fugaz, aun así le demostraría el goce intenso que le estaba proporcionando.

Lion-O al escuchar los sonidos de su hermano supo que él no estaba siendo nada silencioso, sus jadeos eran sonoros e intentaba decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero cada vez que lo hacía no encontraba la fuerza ni las palabras necesarias, era como si su cuerpo estuviera hablando por sí mismo.

Tygra logro introducir su mano entre sus cuerpos para acariciar su propia hombría que estaba desatendida, deseaba terminar junto a su hermano y al ver la expresión de inmenso placer en ese hermoso rostro de ojos azules supo que estaba cerca de lograrlo.

Lion-O dio unos últimos pujes en el interior de su amante y alcanzo el clímax, sus ojos se llenaron de manchas de colores y su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido, robándole el aliento.

Tygra le siguió poco después, manchándolos a ambos con su semilla, escuchando como Lion-O respiraba hondamente a su lado después de separarse de su cuerpo, dejándolo con un sentimiento de vacío que nunca había sentido, el cual no pudo descifrar por culpa de las manchitas de colores que nublaban su vista, los temblores después del orgasmo, su respiración acelerada.

Ambos estaban rendidos y sin más, Tygra recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del menor sin decir nada, no era necesario, aun así Lion-O recuperándose un poco, lo suficiente para hablar pronuncio. — Te amo.

Tygra sonrió al escuchar esa dulce declaración, esa hermosa promesa de felicidad y le respondió, restregando su cabeza contra el pecho del menor, lo único que podía hacer por el momento. — Yo también te amo.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Los dos hermanos no llegaron sino hasta el día siguiente, Tygra cargaba la mochila con las cantimploras y Lion-o simplemente caminaba a su lado, con una sonrisa de completa felicidad en su rostro.

Tygra parecía un poco más reservado, siempre era así a pesar de su actitud de conquistador, la que había desaparecido casi como si se tratase solamente de un sueño, sin embargo, al verlo caminar podían notar un nuevo brillo en sus ojos, uno que les decía que todo estaba bien.

Al entrar en el campamento los primeros que les saludaron fueron los mellizos, diciéndoles imitando uno de ellos un beso apasionado al mismo tiempo que el otro se reía de su sorpresa. — ¿A dónde estaban?

Tygra arqueo una ceja cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho, con una sonrisa burlona, observando cómo los mellizos, hombro con hombro canturreaban algo de un árbol y una persona sentada debajo de sus ramas. — ¿Se estaban besando?

Lion-O se sonrojo furiosamente y les dijo retrocediendo un paso, sin comprender como era posible que llegaran a esa conclusión. — ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo saben?

Los niños comenzaron a reírse en voz alta y después se marcharon corriendo en dirección del tanque, seguidos de Snarf, el cual también había participado en la extraña bienvenida.

Tygra colocando una mano en el hombro de Lion-O le dijo. — Creo que sospechaban y tú lo confirmaste.

Lion-O se cruzo de brazos y le pregunto. — ¿Pero como sabían?

Tygra se encogió de hombros, esos niños eran mucho más inteligentes y observadores de lo que muchos pensarían, aunque creía por la expresión en el rostro de Cheetara que ella tuvo algo que ver con eso.

Tal vez les dijo que los dejaran solos y los niños hicieron sus propias cuentas, no lo sabía ni se molestaría en averiguarlo, todavía creía que estaba en deuda con ella por haberla atacado.

Panthro al verlos les pregunto relativamente molesto, limpiando sus manos con un trapo después de revisar algunas piezas del tanque felino. — ¿Por qué diablos se tardaron tanto?

Lion-O le respondió casi inmediatamente rascándose la cabeza, intentando fingir inocencia. — Eran demasiadas cantimploras.

Tygra se rio entre dientes al escuchar esa respuesta y encogiéndose de hombros pronuncio, como si no le prestara atención a la molestia de Panthro. — Lo que él dijo.

Panthro asintió, por su expresión estaban seguros que sabía exactamente que había pasado entre ellos pero no dijo nada al respecto, únicamente les informo. — Los estábamos esperando para partir.

Lion-O asintió diciéndole al general. — Teníamos que hablar de algunos asuntos antes de irnos.

El general arqueando una ceja, sentándose en el asiento del piloto respondió al mismo tiempo que los mellizos se sentaban a su lado para poder disfrutar del paisaje. — Así le llaman a eso en estos días.

Tygra sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa, vergüenza y timidez de su hermano, quien al no saber que decirle al general ingreso en el interior del tanque en donde ya estaba Cheetara esperándolos.

El tigre siguió a su hermano sin decir nada y en vez de sentarse a su lado, se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, una postura que Cheetara identifico como aquella que utilizan las personas para meditar.

Una que el mismo Jaga y ella usaban a menudo cuando necesitaban tranquilizar sus nervios o ponerse en contacto con su espíritu interior, el gran rugido que habitaba en su corazón, el cual se presentaba en cada miembro de su especie.

Tygra cerró los ojos y comenzó a meditar o por lo menos a intentarlo, no podría ser tan difícil en el interior del tanque felino si había logrado tener algunos resultados en el campamento de Grune.

Lion-O al ver la postura de su hermano se rasco la cabeza pero lo dejo tranquilo, conocía esa postura, lo había visto haciéndola muchas veces cuando eran niños, pero jamás se había visto tan tranquilo.

Cheetara al ver que Tygra estaba meditando le informo a Lion-O sentándose junto a él, con la mirada fija en sus manos. — Les dije a los mellizos que necesitaban estar solos, que no los interrumpieran.

Lion-O asintió, necesitaban esa cercanía, sintiéndose culpable al notar la mirada de tristeza en el rostro de su amiga. — Gracias.

Ella asintió y le dijo, aun le dolía haberlo perdido, pero parte de amar a una persona era procurar que ella también fuera feliz, dejarla ir cuando ya no quisiera estar a su lado y comenzaba a pensar que en realidad jamás tuvo una oportunidad. — Creo que no se puede evitar el destino y aunque tú sabes lo que yo siento por ti se que nunca sentirás lo mismo.

Lion-O estuvo a punto de interrumpirla, sin embargo, ella levanto la mano pidiéndole que la dejara continuar. — Quiero que sepan que estoy de su lado y que me alegro por ustedes y espero que sean felices.

Tygra abrió los ojos por un momento y le dijo. — Nunca quise que resultaras lastimada.

Cheetara manifestó sonriéndoles a ambos. — Lo sé, sé que no planearon esto y no los culpo.

Tygra le confesó entonces. — Aun así lo siento mucho.

Lion-O asintió, el también lo sentía, y eso era mucho más difícil para ella, saber que los dos hermanos no habían planeado enamorarse, solo lo hicieron, como ella se enamoro de su monarca. — No deberías, lo que ocurrió no se pudo evitar.

Cheetara era una gran mujer, una guerrera y sacerdotisa muy poderosa, así como una persona humilde que aceptaba los designios del destino.

Estos querían juntos a los hermanos, ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo y si intentaba separarlos, ingresar en la vida de su monarca forzando un lugar para ella, podría perder su amistad.

No sólo la amistad del joven león, también la del tigre que le miraba con sincero arrepentimiento.

Sonriendo, ignorando su propio dolor que se curaría con el tiempo le dijo a Lion-O. — Lion-O, quédate sentado y observa.

El joven león asintió sorprendido, Tygra también lo estaba pero Cheetara no le dio tiempo para preguntarle que estaba ocurriendo, cuando le indico. — Tu postura es incorrecta Tygra.

Tygra al ver que ella le ayudaría a meditar asintió siguiendo sus consejos, utilizando la postura correcta, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en el latido de su corazón, aislándose de los sonidos externos, la respiración de su hermano, el sonido del motor del tanque felino, las risas de los niños en el asiento del conductor.

Nunca había logrado aislarse por completo de sus alrededores, siempre había algo que lo distraía de alcanzar la paz interior de la que hablaba Jaga continuamente, sus celos, su miedo, aun su odio, y aunque había logrado algunos avances en sus meditaciones en el campamento de Grune, estos fueron mínimos.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygra comenzaba a escuchar el sonido de una gota cayendo en una superficie tranquila, comenzaba a visualizar el movimiento del agua, la luminiscencia proveniente de un punto lejano.

Se sentía como si estuviera flotando en el aire, como si el sonido de su corazón fuera lo único que lo distraía de su destino o tal vez lo único que lo mantenía fijo en el mundo material.

Poco a poco el sonido de su corazón comenzó a perderse al mismo tiempo que el sonido de la gota de agua se volvía más fuerte, repentinamente sintió que podía pisar una superficie y podía ver que ya no se encontraba en el tanque felino sino en una especie de templo de color blanco.

Ese templo blanco tenía un espejo de agua en el cual caía una gota de agua invisible que al caer sonaba como una campana, como el sonido de una copa cuando la golpeas con otra.

Un sonido delicado, tan tenue que casi era imperceptible y aun así, estaba presente.

El templo de piedra blanca parecía interminable, como si se tratase de la imagen proyectada de varios espejos encontrados, afuera solo había oscuridad, un aura rojiza que parecía querer penetrar esa vasta estructura de tranquilidad en donde no había arriba ni abajo.

Entonces lo vio, en el centro del templo había una figura sentada en la misma posición que él estaba utilizando o que había utilizado hasta despertar en ese extraño templo.

Esa figura era la de un tigre que se le parecía demasiado, la única diferencia que podía ver eran las rayas que no eran tan marcadas y unas patillas que empezaban desde sus mejillas y terminaban por debajo de su mentón.

El tigre era de color azul, varios tonos de azul, y unas cadenas de color negro parecían mantenerlo fijo en el centro del templo, sus ojos estaban cerrados, como si estuviera dormido.

Tygra sabía que no era cierto, que ese tigre ya lo había sentido y esperaba que se acercara a él.

Las cadenas que parecían que lo sujetaban en el interior del templo tomaron la forma de dos serpientes enroscadas en su cuerpo, las que intentaban jalarlo en dirección de un espejo negro que no había visto, el cual comenzaba a sobreponerse en la cristalina superficie de agua.

Tygra intento acercarse más al felino atrapado por esas serpientes y repentinamente sus ojos se abrieron mostrando dos ojos rojos, que lo miraron fijamente sin expresión alguna.

Tygra dio un paso más en su dirección observando cómo las serpientes se agitaban nerviosas, el tigre abrió los labios, pronunciando con una voz brusca, aquella de un guerrero curtido en el campo de batalla. — No te acerques más.

Tygra obedeció sin hacer ninguna pregunta, observando cómo las serpientes seguían agitadas alrededor del cuerpo del espíritu, de la aparición que compartía algunos de sus rasgos de ser un poco mayor. — ¿Quién eres?

El tigre pareció pensarlo por unos momentos y después respondió, con tranquilidad, haciendo que Tygra sintiera como si alguien estuviera caminando sobre su tumba. — Mi nombre era Tygus, yo era un capitán bajo el servicio del comandante Leo en los tiempos de Mum-Ra.

Tygra no sabía de quien le hablaban, pero reconoció el nombre de Mum-Ra inmediatamente y le volvió a preguntar a la figura atrapada por las serpientes. — ¿Dónde estamos?

Tygus le respondió en ese momento elevándose solamente un poco, obligando a las serpientes a retroceder, las que ya no rodeaban su cuerpo pero se mantenían alrededor suyo como los tentáculos de algún monstruo de pesadilla.— No estamos en ningún lugar.

El cirulo negro se había pintado de color rojo sangre, haciéndole recordar la insignia que Mum-Ra portaba en su pecho, la misma que el porto un tiempo y que Grune tenía en su armadura.

Tygra comenzaba a perder el control de su meditación y podía sentirlo, aun así, esforzándose para ignorar las distracciones del mundo exterior le pregunto. — ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Tygus le respondió notando también como perdía el control de sus emociones, como le costaba trabajo mantenerse en aquel extraño lugar. — Porque he intentado alcanzarte por tanto tiempo que pensé que jamás lo lograría, príncipe Tygra, sólo porque tú no quieres utilizar los dones de tus antepasados, de tu linaje.

Esa criatura lo había mandado llamar para regañarlo, pensó Tygra por unos segundos, antes de que el tigre de mayor edad le dijera con demasiada seriedad, sintiendo que los dos mundos, el de la muerte y la vida comenzaban a separarse. — Corren peligro príncipe y sí no se mantienen juntos los separaran como a nosotros.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Lion-O sacudía sus hombros tratando de despertarlo, Tygra abrió los ojos repentinamente sintiéndose perdido, confundido por ese extraño sueño que parecía tan real, de cuyo habitante podía reconocer la voz como aquella que le llamaba en sueños, aquella misma voz que le dijo lo que debía decirle a su hermano en el bosque. — ¡Tygra! ¡Tygra!

Tygra se froto los ojos con el dedo índice y pulgar, pronunciando el nombre del felino que vio atrapado en aquella dimensión, que dijo haberlo buscado en sus sueños, que corrían peligro. — Tygus…

Lion-O al escuchar ese nombre le pregunto acariciando su mejilla, obligándolo a mirarlo. — ¿Qué dijiste?

Tygra sacudiendo su cabeza se volvió a sentar en el suelo, diciéndole. — No lo sé, no estoy seguro de que esto haya sido real.

Lion-O recordaba ese nombre, ese era el nombre del amante de Leo, a quien separaron del primer rey de Thundera como intentaron quitarle a su hermano, a quien no le permitiría que guardara silencio, no esta vez que sabía lo importante que era ese nombre. — Dijiste Tygus. ¿Cómo conoces ese nombre?

Tygra al ver la seriedad de su hermano, lo tenso que repentinamente estaba, le respondió cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos. — Cuando medite vi un templo… no sé bien como describirlo.

Cheetara los observaba con detenimiento, Jaga le había contado que el tigre había dejado de meditar por temor, no suyo sino del propio Claudius, quien creía que su hijo podría perder la razón por lo que decía cuando a la mitad de un entrenamiento se agitaba, indicando que a veces creía estar en otra parte, compartir los recuerdos de alguien cuyo nombre no les decía.

Tygra respiro hondo y pronuncio, tratando de gravarse lo que había visto en su memoria, seguro de que necesitaba regresar a ese lugar por su propio bien y el de su hermano. — Allí había un felino que dijo llamarse Tygus, estaba atrapado por dos serpientes y creo que necesitaba advertirme algo.

Lion-O inmediatamente le pregunto, acariciando su mejilla. — ¿Podrías intentar meditar otra vez?

Tygra asintió, era necesario saber lo que querían decirle, comprender más lo que había pasado.

Sin embargo, Cheetara les indico, interrumpiéndolos. — Tygra tiene que descasar, mañana volverá a intentarlo.

Tygra estaba a punto de contradecirla, no obstante, ella era un clérigo, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, así que asintió en silencio recordando otras ocasiones en las cuales había escuchado ese nombre y el de Leo. — Como tú digas.

Lion-O acepto la indicación de Cheetara, sentándose en el tanque felino, preguntándose si acaso Leo tenía algo que ver con eso.

Por un momento volvió a sentir pena por el comandante, haber perdido a su amor, estar encerrado en su propio mundo intentando recuperarlo, moviendo piezas que siempre terminaban decepcionándolo.

Parecía que Mum-Ra había destruido más de lo que ellos pensaban y repentinamente sintió la mano de Tygra en su rodilla, escuchando como le preguntaba. — ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Lion-O le respondió, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, fijando su vista en uno de los tornillos del suelo del interior del tanque. — Cuando pensé que habías muerto viaje al interior del libro del augurio y vi con mis propios ojos la destrucción de un amor como el nuestro.

Tygra y Cheetara intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, al mismo tiempo que Lion-O proseguía diciéndole al mayor. — Sus nombres eran Tygus y Leo, los mismos de la historia que nos contaba nuestro padre sobre la creación de Thundera.

Tygra recordaba esa historia, era una de sus favoritas y había intentado buscar todo lo relacionado con esta, preguntarles a las nodrizas, aun a Jaga, pero nunca encontró más información que la que les dijo su padre. — Mum-Ra los separo, como intento separarnos a nosotros.

Lion-O vio como Tygra sujetaba su mentón, meditando la información que les decía, apretando sus labios en una línea delgada, sin decir una sola palabra, no quería interrumpirlo. — Y he estado en el mismo lugar que tu, tal vez sea diferente pero sé que es lo mismo…

Tygra le pregunto entonces, sorprendiéndose al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras, no creía que un león pudiera ingresar por su propia cuenta en el plano astral, en un lugar que supuestamente solo alguien con el don podría hacerlo. — ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Lion-O le respondió casi inmediatamente, recordando la primera vez que Leo lo llamo, que no entro por su propia cuenta pero si porque su antepasado deseaba ayudarlo a encontrar a su amor perdido, salvarlo del inmortal. — Leo me dijo donde encontrarte, me dijo como romper la maldición del collar.

Leo estaba atrapado en su propio universo, en una fantasmal dimensión que le mostraba sus mayores deseos, sus mejores recuerdos, todos ellos inalcanzables, estatuas de piedra qua ya jamás podrían ser y aun así esperaba el momento en el que por fin pudiera reunirse con su otra mitad.

Su otra mitad que parecía estar atrapada en una dimensión parecida, en algo que Tygra creyó sin conocerle era importante, por un momento se pregunto si acaso Mum-Ra seguía apresando su fantasma, tal vez su miedo o su culpabilidad.

Porque si Tygra recordaba todo lo ocurrido durante su corta estadía bajo el influjo del collar, el capitán Tygus debía hacerlo también, debía comprender lo mucho que lastimo a su amado, como le sirvió a Mum-Ra, como intento evitar que se llevara la piedra de guerra.

Comprendiéndolo por fin pronuncio. — Ambos están atrapados, ambos son presas de sus propios recuerdos.

Tygra no supo que decir al respecto, pero Cheetara si, y les informo, en su sitio, sentada enfrente de los dos hermanos en donde había escuchado todo lo que habían dicho, para ella no tenía sentido, no obstante, no debía juzgar algo que no conocía hasta comprenderlo del todo. — Dicen que los fantasmas solo ven lo que ellos desean ver, que están atrapados en su propio plano, condenados a repetir aquello que desean cambiar hasta que lo logren.

Los dos hermanos la observaron fijamente, ella era sin duda alguna una mujer excepcional.

Lion-O le pregunto rascando su barbilla, recordando el sentimiento de tristeza del plano en donde estaba Leo, creyendo que tal vez era lo que esperaba, reunirse con Tygus, no tanto reunirlos a ellos. — Pero si quiere reunirse con Tygus… ¿Cómo podemos ayudarles?

Cheetara les dijo entonces, creyendo que tal vez aquello era lo mejor. — Tal vez Tygus sepa una forma de hacerlo, tal vez las serpientes son una fuerza externa que lo mantiene atrapado en el plano que existe en medio de la vida y de la muerte.

Lion-O asintió, ella tenía la razón, no podía estar equivocada. — Lo más probable es que Tygra tenga que ingresar en ese plano y tratar de averiguar más de lo que Tygus sabe.

Tygra asintió, no solo por el agradecimiento que Lion-O podría sentir por el fantasma de Leo, también por el peligro que Tygus les dijo que corrían, tal vez no era el mejor guerrero, aun así debía intentar proteger a su hermano menor. — Tygus debe saber más de lo que me dijo, yo intentare verlo y comprender lo que quiere decirme.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Mum-Ra sintió inmediatamente la energía del sarcófago inquietarse, al principio era solo una gota que revolvió las aguas de la muerte, pero poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en una tempestad que podía ver en el cuarto especial que mantenía su cuerpo a salvo.

Tygus era una criatura dotada, sus dones eran superiores a los que vio jamás, su mente pudo haber sido tan poderosa que habría escapado la muerte, pero tuvo que traicionarlo por un simple león.

Ese león fue el culpable de que perdiera todo lo que poseía, que lo encerró en esa tumba que era su cuerpo, una decadente forma de lo que fue en el pasado y de lo que volvería a ser.

Slithe recibió sus ordenes con placer, su odio por las la familia real lo nublaba a tal grado que no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para obtener su tan ansiada venganza.

Claudius no era un hombre tan sabio, después de todo, que rey desprecia un arma como la visión de un tigre podía serlo.

Tygus se ajito en su sepulcro, por un momento creyó que despertaría o que sería liberado, hundiéndose en las tranquilas aguas de la muerte, encontrándose con Leo después de todos esos siglos.

Sin embargo, casi tan rápido como su energía comenzó a inundar la sala mortuoria se desvaneció, dejando un hermoso cuerpo que se había mantenido gracias a la mezcla de la magia y su tecnología.

Todo por la sagrada bendición de los antiguos espíritus del mal que le daban el control sobre la vida y la muerte.

Con la energía vital del príncipe, Tygus despertaría y volvería a servirle, no tendría otra opción, ya tuviera puesto el collar o no.

Lamentablemente para que su capitán pudiera vivir el príncipe tenía que dar su vida a cambio.

Tygra moriría y Tygus se levantaría triunfante.

Sería perfecto.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygra estaba comenzando a aburrirse, Lion-O seguía practicando con su espada y el no encontraba nada que hacer, dándole a los mellizos el tiempo suficiente para que pudieran descansar del arduo entrenamiento que les había hecho realizar.

Wilykit estaba recortando algunas flores para hacer lo que parecía era una corona, Wilykat la observaba, de vez en cuando tratando de quitarle alguna de las flores solo para ver los gestos de su hermana y escuchar sus gritos de molestia.

Los niños siempre serian niños y con eso en mente se acerco al tanque felino, observando a Panthro, quien seguía como cada mañana, reparando o perfeccionando algo de su querido tanque.

Tygra se cruzo de brazos recargándose contra la superficie del tanque, solo por la diversión de ser alejado de la amada maquinaria del general, tal vez preguntarle cuáles eran sus objeciones sobre su relación con el señor de los Thundercats. — ¿Te ayudo en algo?

Panthro cerró la compuerta del tanque respondiéndole. — No, tuve suficiente con la ultima vez… genio.

Tygra al escuchar esa respuesta le comento con demasiada tranquilidad, subiéndose de un salto a la llanta del tanque, sentándose en ella. — Si, ya sé que soy un genio.

Panthro no le encontró sentido a sus palabras y parecía que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, por lo que Tygra le dijo. — Pude conectar el libro al sistema del tanque, así que en teoría lo que hice estuvo bien.

Panthro al principio parecía tan sorprendido por esa respuesta que no supo como contradecirla, para después decirle, con una sonrisa en su rostro. — Fue suerte de principiantes.

Tygra comenzó a reírse, esperaba que le dijeran algo como eso, y de pronto fijando su vista en Lion-O, le pregunto. — ¿Sigues pensando que esto es incorrecto?

Panthro sentándose a su lado le respondió. — El gran rugido sabe que sí.

Tygra asintió, no esperaba que el general hubiera cambiado de opinión de la noche a la mañana, aun así esperaba que por lo menos no los culpara por eso. — Pero no intentare separarlos.

El joven tigre observo a Panthro de reojo, quien le dijo, siendo tan sincero como siempre lo era. — Ustedes dos son mejores cuando están juntos y estoy seguro que si seguían con esa necedad de no reunirse hubieran terminado por separarnos a todos.

Panthro entonces coloco una mano en su hombro diciéndole. — Claudius sabía que eso pasaría, no sé cómo, pero lo supo y estoy seguro que mi amigo no se equivocaría al pensar que era correcto.

Tygra asintió, era justo lo que quería escuchar, necesitaban estar unidos, de lo contrario eran débiles y separados apenas podrían sobrevivir. — Sí tú lo dices.

Panthro se encogió de hombros y después le dijo, regresando a su tarea. — Ahora, bájate de mi tanque… genio.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Había pasado un día desde la última vez que medito con la ayuda de Cheetara, sabía que estaba descansado y estaba ansioso por continuar con su entrenamiento, así que sentándose enfrente de ella con la postura que le había indicado le pregunto. — ¿Crees que ahora lo logre?

Cheetara abrió los ojos ligeramente al escuchar esa pregunta, Tygra nunca parecía estar indeciso de sus habilidades y ahora le preguntaba si confiaba en el, por lo que le respondió lo mismo que le dijo a Lion-O cuando encontraron la torre del augurio. — Lo importante es que tú confíes en ti y estoy segura que Lion-O cree que puedes lograrlo.

Tygra cerró los ojos al escuchar esa respuesta y realizo lo mismo que los días anteriores, tratando de concentrarse en la nada, en ignorar el exterior para encontrar una puerta que le dejara ingresar en el plano astral que encerraba a Tygus.

Había intentado cada mañana de los últimos tres días ingresar en ese plano, cuando sentía que lo estaba logrando una energía sangrienta lo alejaba de allí, como si una barrera le evitara llegar a donde se encontraba el capitán.

No sabía que aquella energía se trataba de Mum-Ra el inmortal que no deseaba que Tygus volviera a despertar en el plano astral, no hasta que pudiera liberarlo de las ataduras de la muerte.

Porque cada vez que despertaba en el plano astral se acercaba un poco más a romper los sellos que habían atrapado su alma en su cuerpo y sin su alma solo tenía un hermoso cuerpo vacio.

Un homúnculo que no le serviría de nada, que no lograría sobrevivir más de unas horas, que tal vez ni siquiera podría moverse, porque aquel motor de la vida era la energía vital, el alma que habitaba a cualquier ser vivo de la naturaleza.

La misma energía lo alejo del plano astral con tanta fuerza que casi se desmaya, Tygra sentía que algo mas lo estaba alejando de Tygus, pero no entendía que o como.

Lion-O corrió en su dirección y le ayudo a mantenerse erguido, diciéndole. — Es peligroso que sigas haciendo esto.

Tygra negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, fuera lo que fuera se estaba debilitando con cada intento y estaba seguro que si volvía a tratar ese día podría esquivarla lo suficiente para ver a Tygus. — No… es como si algo quisiera alejarme de él.

Lion-O estaba a punto de ordenarle que descansara, sin embargo, Tygra volvió a intentarlo, esta vez sintiendo el calor de su hermano rodeando su cuerpo y otra energía demasiado parecida a la suya.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Escuchando un rugido apagado en sus oídos, por fin pudo entrar en el templo y esta vez por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender por completo, creía que esa energía no podría alcanzarlo.

Tygra ingreso en la extraña construcción gritando, tratando de encontrar al capitán Tygus en esa dimensión. — ¡Tygus!

Tygus estaba en la misma postura, rodeado por las mismas serpientes, las que esta vez intentaron atacarlo, alejarlo del felino de color azul con los ojos brillando con el mismo color del ojo del augurio. — No tienes por qué gritar.

Tygra se detuvo a una distancia prudente, apenas unos centímetros de distancia de las serpientes que se agitaban molestas, diciéndole al felino. — Ya sé quién eres.

Tygus pronuncio mirándolo fijamente, como si el supiera quién era exactamente, sus temores y sus deseos, aun el futuro en el que decía corrían peligro. — Sabes lo que nos paso, sabes que yo tuve la culpa.

Tygra no creía eso y le respondió, tocando una de las serpientes que quemo sus dedos, alejándolo del felino de color azul. — No creo eso, Mum-Ra los separo, no quería compartirlos y destruyo su amor…

Tygus asintió diciéndole al ver como sus dedos se habían quemado, observando los suyos que tenían las mismas marcas, sorprendiendo a Tygra con eso. — Sabía que eso no era posible, que no permitiría que estuviéramos juntos y aun así ignore su poder, destruí la vida de Leo.

Leo, debía decirle que su amante lo estaba esperando, que aun pensaba en él, tal vez eso le daría fuerza o le ayudaría a mantener su atención en su persona. — Leo ha poblado los sueños de mi hermano, él sigue buscándote.

Tygus comenzó a brillar de un color un poco más intenso, alejando a las serpientes lo suficiente para poder moverse, acercarse al espejo en el suelo, el cual era una ventana al otro plano. — Leo…

Las serpientes seguían tratando de rodear su cuerpo, la energía que lo trataba de alejar del capitán se volvió más fuerte, esa era la energía que mantenía las serpientes alrededor de su alma. — Leo sigue sufriendo por mi culpa…

Tygus se encogió sujetando su cabeza, recordando todo el daño que le había hecho, las veces que complació a su señor sin importarle lo mucho que le odiaba, el día de la rebelión de haber podido hubiera asesinado a su amado solo para servirle a la criatura que los convirtió en esclavos. — El me mantiene atrapado, aun ahora no me deja ir…

Que le negó la felicidad sin importarle que toda su vida le hubiera servido lealmente, escuchando la voz de Leo, su energía comenzó a incrementarse, latir cada vez con más fuerza. — Leo…

La energía rojiza comenzaba a inundar esa sala, separándolo lentamente del capitán, a quien las serpientes comenzaban a rodear aumentando de tamaño. — ¿Dónde estás?

Tal vez su alma estaba atrapada en algún lugar, tal vez Mum-Ra le había hecho lo mismo que a Jaga, debía saber en dónde estaba su prisión y tal vez podrían liberarlo para así poder reunirlo con Leo. — ¡Dime!

Repentinamente Tygra sintió que era separado del capitán, que la energía sangrienta lo alejaba con furia, haciéndolo despertar, sin embargo, como si se tratase de un eco, escucho la voz del capitán pronunciar. — Mum-Ra…

Lion-O sostuvo su cuerpo con sus brazos, mirándolo fijamente, esperando una respuesta, los mellizos le miraban con preocupación, Cheetara y Panthro los imitaban, parecía por su expresión que había permanecido demasiado tiempo meditando, tal vez horas.

Tygra respirando hondo pronuncio, siendo ayudado por Lion-O a ponerse de pie. — Mum-Ra lo tiene…

Cerrando los ojos trato de recordar cualquier detalle, cualquier información que le indicara en donde estaba el general, las serpientes, el círculo rojo, el nombre de su enemigo y repentinamente lo supo.

Tygra cubrió su rostro con su mano izquierda, mesándose el cabello con la otra, pronunciando cuando por fin pudo controlar el oído y dolor que sentía, que por alguna razón sentía que lo compartía con Tygus. — Mum-Ra lo tiene en su pirámide.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Les tengo una pregunta: ¿Quien quiere que los amantes del pasado vuelvan a reunirse?

También les pido que vayan y voten en el poll que está en mi página de usuario de fanfiction net, me harán la persona más feliz del mundo. 

Saludos.


	20. Chapter 20

Avaricia.

Capitulo 20.

Tygra supo en el primer instante en que Lion-O decidió atacar de noche que serían descubiertos, no tenían el poder de fuego suficiente ni los soldados necesarios para lograr una ofensiva exitosa.

Parecía que a pesar de todo seguía dudando de sus consejos, haciéndolo sentir traicionado, fue por eso que decidió ingresar con él en el plano astral, a pesar de saber que Lion-O podría lograrlo solo.

Recordaba ese día con claridad, fue poco después de la partida de Grune, la única persona que creía le prestaba atención a pesar de saber que no sería el príncipe heredero y recordando las palabras que le decía sin descanso durante los entrenamientos creyó que podría tomar aquello que no se había ganado por culpa del linaje adecuado.

Tygra estaba recargado en uno de los pilares que aun quedaban de la villa de los elefantes, su mirada fija en el cielo nocturno, el cual parecía indiferente a la batalla que había ocurrido en esa aldea, a las dudas que poblaban su mente.

Tenían tanto en contra que comenzaba a dudar si acaso tendrían éxito con su misión y sí al realizar esa misión podrían seguir juntos, ser felices.

Saber la historia de los dos amantes separados por Mum-Ra, ver a ese guerrero preso de su terrible avaricia le hacía preguntarse si ellos no tendrían la misma suerte, tal vez cometió un error terrible al perseguir esa clase de relación con su hermano.

Tygra estaba tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos que no escucho los delicados pasos de Cheetara, ella había escuchado la mayor parte de la historia de los fundadores de Thundera y algo de lo que ocurrió en el interior del plano astral.

Así como la profecía anunciada por el anciano elefante, quien estaba seguro que Tygra traicionaría a su hermano antes de que amaneciera. — Escuche lo que paso en el interior del plano astral.

Tygra volteo casi inmediatamente asintiendo, habían contado una parte de lo ocurrido, sin embargo, no era lo que ocurrió en el interior del plano astral lo que le molestaba, sino la poca confianza que Lion-O mostro en su persona. — Lion-O me preocupa.

Cheetara se detuvo a su lado preguntándole observándolo fijamente a los ojos, sonriéndole a Tygra, esperando que el príncipe le dijera que le preocupaba. — Sigues creyendo que Lion-O es tu responsabilidad.

Tygra asintió, recargándose en el pilar con el ceño fruncido, pronunciando. — No creo que esté listo para ser un rey… aun no.

Cheetara le miro con tristeza, las dudas de Tygra eran justas, pero le preocupaba que no confiara en Lion-O, porque no podría haber amor si no existía confianza. — Lion-O es joven, aprenderá a ser un buen rey.

Tygra le respondió casi inmediatamente sin percatarse que Lion-O estaba acercándose a ellos. — No creo que esto funcione. Lion-O y yo.

En ese momento Cheetara recordó un momento de su niñez, a este mismo felino mostrando una bondad que nunca había visto, dándole esperanzas y fuerza para poder cumplir su sueño. — ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

Tygra recordaba a Cheetara, ella había sido su primer amor, uno que jamás sería tan grande por el afecto que sentía por Lion-O. — ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Cheetara saco un pequeño tallo de una flor del interior de su brazalete, recordando la amabilidad del joven tigre pronunciando. — Siempre he guardado esto en recuerdo de tu amabilidad y sé que como yo logre convertirme en un clérigo, ustedes dos encontraran una forma de ser felices.

Tygra observo el pequeño tallo de la flor con una sonrisa, recordando los viejos tiempos en Thundera, escuchando como Cheetara le decía besando su frente con ternura. — Sólo tienes que confiar en Lion-O.

Lion-O se petrifico al ver a Tygra y a Cheetara junto a la columna, el beso que ella le daba en la frente y escuchar como aun en ese momento Tygra parecía no poder confiar en él.

Lion-O dio la media vuelta y se alejo sintiéndose traicionado, no de la forma en la cual esperaba pero aun así traicionado por la persona que amaba.

Tygra sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Cheetara, ella tenía razón, ya era tiempo de que comenzara a confiar en las habilidades de su hermano, lo amaba, sabía que la espada lo eligió y que sólo el tiempo podría darle las respuestas que buscaba. — Tienes razón, creo que Lion-O se lo merece.

Cheetara asintió con una delicada sonrisa en sus labios para después decirle a Tygra. — ¿Por qué no lo buscas? ¿Por qué no aprovechar los festejos que se realizan en la aldea?

Tygra asintió, ella tenía razón, siempre la tenía y besando la mano de Cheetara con caballerosidad se retiro para buscar a Lion-O, esa noche podrían estar juntos, ya mañana resolverían los problemas que comenzaran a surgir.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

La falta de la piedra de poder se sintió en todo el plano astral, en toda la extraña dimensión que era como un velo entre la vida y la muerte, provocando un desequilibrio momentáneo que debilito la prisión que había mantenido a Tygus en el oscuro templo rodeado por las serpientes.

Tygus de pronto se vio caminando en una nada luminosa, de color blanco, en la cual comenzaban a formarse estructuras que podía reconocer como aquellas del interior de la nave de Lord Mum-Ra.

Pero el estaba muerto, lo sabía, podía sentirlo y recordarlo, perdió la vida en los brazos de Leo.

Leo, aun seguía pensando en Leo sin importar que ocurriera o cuánto tiempo pasara, ese nombre, esa sonrisa, eran como si estuvieran grabadas en su memoria.

Los pasillos de la nave eran tan oscuros como los recordaba, tan fríos que helaban su sangre y tan muertos que parecía que solo estaba él, atrapado en esa estructura de acero, tan milenaria como su amo.

Tygus recordaba ese día, había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida, no era la primera vez que hablaba con Leo, pero si era la primera vez que aceptaba el maravilloso regalo que le daban.

Leo se encontraba en la sala del trono, su mirada fija en la pantalla, él había llegado antes de una larga misión y lo único que deseaba era ver a su amante. — Comandante.

Leo dio un pequeño salto y por poco emitió un grito poco digno de su rango.

Tygus se acerco a Leo e intento tocar su rostro con las puntas de sus dedos, atravesando la imagen con ellos, haciéndole recordar que solo era parte de sus recuerdos, una imagen creada por esa extraña dimensión.

Se vio a si mismo entonces sonreírle a Leo cuando este pronunciaba, acariciando su mejilla con su mano derecha, pronunciando con molestia y preocupación. — Te ves cansado, Tygus.

El sabía su respuesta, estaba cansado, tanto que había ocasiones en las que creía que no podría seguir adelante, pero le habían dicho tantas veces que si trabajaba duro, que si jamás permitía que Lord Mum-Ra se sintiera decepcionado con él sería recompensado. — Estoy cansado, comandante.

Leo sonriéndole de una manera picara e insinuante le dijo, observando en todas direcciones para que nadie más pudiera escucharles. — Tengo una idea para ayudarte a descansar, además, ya te dije que me llames Leo.

El sonrió, suspirando de manera cansada, no por la necedad de su amante sino por el cansancio de su cuerpo que le pedía algunas cuantas horas de reposo. — Olvidaba lo necio que eres, Leo.

Leo recargo sus manos en su cintura, pronunciando con el seño fruncido, visiblemente preocupado por su salud y aparentemente por su seguridad. — Me molesta que Lord Mum-Ra te recargue de trabajo, no hemos podido vernos en varios meses.

Tygus se vio colocar sus brazos detrás de su espalda y comentar con tranquilidad, ignorando el peligro inminente en el que estaban. — Sí, pero no podemos hacer nada, así que no vale la pena quejarse.

Leo de pronto recargo su mano derecha en su pecho al mismo tiempo que acercaba su cabeza a la suya con la otra mano, para que sus frentes estuvieran juntas, restregándose un poco contra su rostro, diciéndole. — Te prometo que algún día estaremos libres de su régimen.

Tygus sabía que Leo no era parte de la rebelión en ese momento, en aquella época seguían sirviendo a Mum-Ra sin hacer preguntas, aceptando de vez en cuando las caricias o las miradas que esa criatura les dirigía, ignorando como todo aquel que no quiere darse cuenta del peligro, que su amo ya planeaba una forma de separarlos. — Si te escuchan decir eso podrían pensar que eres un traidor.

Aquella parecía una profecía, porque después de todo su amor se convirtió en el destructor de Mum-Ra, los libero de su control, aun a él que creyó que jamás sería libre. — Yo sé lo que hago, tu solo confía en mí.

Tygus cerró los ojos, ese recuerdo era más de lo que podía soportar, aquella fue una de las últimas ocasiones en las cuales pudieron estar juntos, cuando aun pensaban que si servían fielmente a esa criatura serían recompensados.

De pronto la imagen cambio, aun estaban dentro de la nave, sin embargo él ya no existía más y solo quedaba una sombra de su ser, una cascara vacía sin voluntad alguna, un espectador ajeno al dolor de su amante.

Tygus se vio a si mismo caminando en el pasillo, Leo lo esperaba fuera de la cámara principal de esa nave, recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer, lo había revivido tantas veces en su prisión inmaterial, pero aun así seguía esperando que algo cambiara, que hubiera luchado más, tal vez que ese collar no hubiera funcionado como lo hizo.

Leo intento detenerlo, hablar con él y su respuesta fue la de un muerto, sin reconocerlo a él, tampoco sus alrededores. — ¡Tygus! ¿Qué ocurrió?

Leo a pesar de ser tratado con tanta brusquedad volvió a seguirlo, en su rostro estaba plasmada la confusión que sentía al no ser reconocido. — ¿Estás bien?

Tygus quiso decirle que no lo estaba, que era esa endemoniada roca colgando de su cuello, que aun lo amaba y que se daba cuenta del daño que le estaba ocasionando. — ¿Tygus?

La desesperación de su amado era tal que grito su nombre después de ser rechazado la primera vez, aferrándose a su cuerpo esperando ser reconocido, tan asustado como Tygus lo estuvo al sentir esa cosa en su cuello. — ¡Tygus!

Su respuesta fue la esperada, lo empujo con tanta fuerza, con tanta furia que lo derribo al suelo, protegiendo lo que ahora le pertenecía a Lord Mum-Ra, quien había encontrado algo más que robarle. — ¡No vuelvas a tocarme!

Nuevamente esa imagen se borro y pudo ver con sus propios ojos el día que perdió la vida, el fuego verde siendo disparado del arma del lagarto, su necesidad absurda por reunirse con esa criatura que lo había encarcelado.

Que aun seguía conservando su cuerpo en algún lugar, obligando a su alma a permanecer con él en una horrible tradición mortuoria, en donde los reyes o en este caso faraones eran enterrados con sus posesiones.

Tygus se acerco a Leo, quien lloraba abrazando su cuerpo, aferrándose a él como si tratase de negar su muerte.

El alma del capitán se hinco en el suelo al ver la tristeza manando de su amado león, la forma en la cual Leo lo sostenía y le pedía que no lo dejara, que se quedara con él a pesar de que su último respiro se había perdido con su vida.

Intento tocar a Leo con sus manos, tratar de consolarlo pero nuevamente se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo, esa era solo una imagen que debía ver, que lo torturaría eternamente.

Tygus rodeo con sus brazos su propio cuerpo, cerrando los ojos y llorando, derramando lágrimas que no creyó poseía.

¿Cómo hacerlo si había muerto?

¿Muerto?

Estaba muerto y aun seguía sufriendo por su amado, por su torpeza y por su falta de fe en un futuro mejor.

Tygus sabía que sus pecados lo mantendrían alejado de su amor, esa era la pena que tendría que sufrir y ese era el peor de todos los destinos.

Un mundo sin Leo, una tortura que no se merecía y aun así, con solo verlo se conformaba.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygra comenzó a buscar a Lion-O en la aldea de los elefantes, después de varios minutos se dio cuenta que no sería tan fácil, puesto que su hermano parecía haberse escondido.

Haciendo que se preguntara la razón de ello, no creía que aun siguiera molesto por lo que ocurrió en el plano astral, eran niños y esperaba que su lealtad le mostrara que se arrepentía por eso.

Aun así, tal vez tendría que asegurarle que no era un traidor, que lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, a pesar de que no estuviera listo para gobernar.

Tygra suspiro, se rasco la cabeza y de pronto vio a Lion-O sentado en el suelo, observando el acantilado que él cruzo con el tanque felino, parecía triste al mismo tiempo que molesto.

Tygra se detuvo a su lado y le pregunto sentándose en el suelo. — ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Lion-O le respondió casi inmediatamente lanzando una roca al vacio, frunciendo el seño, para después voltear en otra dirección. — No confías en mí, aun ahora sigues subestimándome.

Tygra al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras le pregunto arqueando una ceja, creía que le había mostrado en más de una ocasión que si confiaba en él. — ¿De qué estás hablando?

Lion-O se levanto del suelo e intento alejarse de Tygra, respondiéndole. — Los escuche hablando, los vi, Tygra.

Tygra supo inmediatamente de que hablaba, pero no comprendía esa conversación que tenía que ver con la molestia de su hermano. — ¿Crees que no confió en ti?

Lion-O le dijo apretando los dientes, golpeando una roca cercana con el puño cerrado. — ¡Yo sé que no lo haces!

Tygra sujeto la mano de Lion-O con delicadeza y coloco varios besos en su palma, donde había algunas gotitas rojas provocadas por el imparto contra la roca. — Confió en ti, Lion-O… eso no es lo mismo que creer que tú estás listo.

Lion-O intento alejar la mano de Tygra, aun estaba demasiado molesto para poder ignorar su malestar, sin importar que su hermano intentara desviar su conversación con sus besos. — La mayor parte de las veces actúas antes de pensar y podría decir que tú tampoco me das crédito.

Tygra al ver que Lion-O por fin le prestaba atención rodeo su cintura con uno de sus brazos y sujetándolo por el mentón le obligo a mirarle a los ojos. — He intentado darte consejo y tú cada vez que lo hago me ignoras, ni siquiera piensas que pueda tener la razón.

Lion-O debía admitir que era cierto, pero aun existía el sentimiento de competencia entre ambos, los dos eran hombres y querían demostrar quién era el mejor de los dos. — Quiero demostrarte que estoy listo, que seré un gran rey.

Tygra beso la mejilla de Lion-O pronunciando. — Lo sé, y yo aun puedo ganarte en todo menos la corona, eso no quiere decir que piense que eres inferior.

Lion-O deseaba de la misma forma mostrarle que podía cuidarlo. — Yo puedo cuidar de ti.

Tygra se relamió los labios recargando su frente en la de su hermano menor, sonriendo, sabía que Lion-O quería cuidarlo, pero no lo necesitaba, él era tan fuerte como su hermano y podía cuidarse sólo. — No necesito que me cuides, Lion-O… si lo hiciera no sería más que una carga y sé que puedo ser un gran consejero o general o algo sino soy el rey.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que Lion-O sonriera, era cierto, su hermano podía cuidarse sólo, era un guerrero y un gran estratega, por lo menos eso era lo que su padre había mencionado en varias ocasiones. — Puedes olvidarte de esa absurda idea de querer cuidar de mí, porque ambos cuidaremos el uno del otro y entre los dos protegeremos a Thundera cuando la reconstruyamos, Lion-O.

Lion-O asintió, no podía seguir creyendo que su hermano necesitaba protección, Tygra al darse cuenta que por fin había logrado ingresar en la testadura mente de su león, besos sus labios pronunciando. — Un buen soberano no se crea de la noche a la mañana Lion-O, serás un gran rey con el tiempo, pero antes tienes que aceptar la ayuda y el consejo que se te ofrece.

Tygra seguía comportándose como el mayor, de eso no cabía duda y al recibir otro beso de su hermano, Lion-O le pregunto. — ¿Me estabas buscando?

Tygra asintió besando su mejilla, acariciando la cabellera rojiza que adornaba su cabeza, susurrándole al oído. — Sí, estaba pensando en festejar nuestra primera gran victoria.

Lion-O gimió casi inmediatamente, sintiendo la lengua de Tygra recorrer su cuello, escuchando como sus dedos desabotonaban su armadura. — ¿Aquí?

Tygra se alejo un poco de Lion-O respondiéndole señalando el tanque, el cual estaba demasiado alejado de ellos, tanto como los elefantes que seguían con sus canciones y sus bailes. — Podría ser en el tanque, pero Panthro jamás nos perdonaría por haber mancillado a su bebé.

Lion-O se rió al escuchar esa gran verdad, Panthro, en cuanto tuviera la forma de lograrlo, les daría una lección de la cual no creía que saldrían vivos, por lo que le respondió a Tygra intentando desabrochar su armadura. — Me gusta como piensas.

Tygra le respondió alejando las manos tentonas de Lion-O de su cuerpo, desasiéndose de la molesta armadura de color azul, la cual repentinamente parecía demasiado inexorable. — A mi también me gusta como pienso.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo había sentido cuando la piedra había sido recuperada, como esa pérdida había destruido la estabilidad del plano astral, obligándolo a salir de su escondite en la eternidad, enfrentar lo que tenía miedo de revivir.

Ese león tenía razón, sus propias dudas le causaron la pérdida del amor de su vida, de la criatura que le ayudo a ser la persona que era y por quien jamás podría encontrar la paz.

¿Cómo hacerlo?

Necesitaba verlo por lo menos una vez más, quería reunirse con él, pedirle perdón por su torpeza, por haber dudado de su amor, creyendo que lo mejor era esperar sin entender que jamás volvería a verlo.

El plano astral para él era un mundo oscuro, sin nada, carente de vida y de movimiento, lo único que podía ver eran las estatuas que comenzaban a desintegrarse.

Esas estatuas eran un monumento de sus épocas más felices, de los mejores momentos de su vida, cada uno de ellos era un día, una hora o unos minutos robados, en los cuales pudieron estar juntos.

En los cuales se atrevió a imaginarse un futuro siendo libres de Mum-Ra, creyendo que podrían tener todo el tiempo del mundo en sus manos.

Leo era débil, estaba cansado y creía que se estaba volviendo loco, con cada fallo, con cada derrota su mundo era aun más oscuro.

Pero no eran las derrotas aquello que le dolió más, sino la victoria de su descendiente, porque realmente creía que si podía reunirlos él volvería a ver a su amado Tygus, por lo menos una vez más antes de alcanzar el sueño eterno.

No fue así, ellos estaban juntos y no había recuperado a su amor.

Comenzaba a creer que jamás volvería a verlo, nunca, nunca jamás.

Leo observo como las estatuas seguían destruyéndose y la negrura que había rodeado su prisión incorpórea, en la cual él mismo se había encerrado comenzó a iluminarse, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

Leo tuvo una vida larga, hijos y una esposa, le fue fiel a Panthera e intento ser feliz cuando ella aun estaba viva, sin embargo, los dos sabían que seguía extrañando a Tygus.

Que seguía preguntándose una y otra vez lo que hubiera pasado de no aguardar a que Mum-Ra fuera derrotado, esa era una verdad que nunca pronunciaban pero siempre estaba presente.

El día que ella murió era un hombre viejo, cansado y arto de luchar, no existía nada más que lo detuviera en ese mundo.

Podía verse a sí mismo, sentado en su estudio, sus hijos le instaban a comer pero había perdido el apetito, solo se limitaba a ver el cielo a través de su ventana.

Sus hijos creían que se trataba de la pérdida de su madre y no podía hacerles ver que no era eso lo que le estaba matando, sino la culpabilidad que sentía al no amar a Panthera como ella se lo merecía.

El fallarle a Tygus cuando estuvo a punto de salvar su vida y de mostrarle el mundo del que hablaron en más de una ocasión cuando estaban juntos en los pasillos oscuros de la nave, escondiéndose de la mirada codiciosa de su señor.

Su estudio privado era un lugar prohibido para cualquiera, sólo Panthera podía entrar en él, ella y tal vez, Shen, el único de los dirigentes de la rebelión que seguía con vida.

Shen ingreso a su habitación, él estaba tan viejo y cansado como él, sin embargo, el chacal tenía muchas razones por las cuales seguir existiendo, Leo ya no tenía ninguna.

El chacal se sentó enfrente de él, pronunciando con rudeza, haciendo que Leo notara que no era la primera vez que se dirigía a él. — ¡Leo! ¡Responde, maldición!

Leo se acerco para observar que era aquello que sostenía en sus manos, aunque aun lo recodaba, había dibujado un retrato con su mano cansada de ellos, de Tygus y de él en Thundera, una imagen que había soñado en más de una ocasión durante su larga vida.

El viejo león aparto su mirada de la ventana y le respondió al chacal, con una voz que distaba mucho de la que conocían, sus ojos casi perdidos en la desesperanza. — ¿A qué has venido?

Shen al ver el dibujo que sostenía en sus manos pronuncio. — Tus hijos están asustados, creen que te estás dejando morir.

El león respondió mirando el dibujo con una sonrisa en sus labios, suspirando al sentirse tan cansado como nunca antes lo había estado. — La espada ha elegido al mayor, Thundera no se quedara sin gobernante, las piedras han sido escondidas y no hay nada más que hacer.

Shen golpeo la mesa con enojo, pronunciando con los dientes apretados. — ¡Eso no es lo que Panthera hubiera deseado!

Leo sabía que se trataba de su muerte, ella hubiera querido que se mantuviera firme, con esperanzas en el futuro, no que se dejara morir como un animal herido, lo que ella no sabía era que su herida jamás sano y que desde que perdió a Tygus había perdido la esperanza, sólo su honor lo mantenía con vida. — Pero ella ya no está y yo cumplí con mi promesa, la ame, la hice tan feliz como pude, tuvimos hijos, un hogar… ayude a cimentar Thundera, pero ya no hay nada que me mantenga atado a este mundo y estoy tan cansado... demasiado cansado.

Shen pronuncio casi inmediatamente. — ¿Tus hijos? ¿Thundera?

El viejo león negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza pronunciando. — Pude salvarlo… si tan sólo no hubiera dudado de mi amor por él, Tygus seguiría vivo y tendría una razón para tener esperanza.

Shen pronuncio casi inmediatamente. — ¿Tygus? ¿Aun ahora?

Leo pronuncio al mismo tiempo que el anciano rey, recordando como nunca antes lo mucho que lo necesitaba. — Sí, siempre.

El león se levanto de su asiento, llevando el dibujo consigo, e ignorando al chacal se recostó en su cama, el cansancio era demasiado para poder soportarlo, ese día el primer gobernante de Thundera pereció.

Leo se alejo de aquella visión sujetando su cabeza, cerrando los ojos, tratando de silenciar lo que vendría, la imagen que no se termino de formar porque sus recuerdos debían haber terminado.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygra había terminado con la pesada tarea de desabrochar cada uno de los seguros en la ropa de Lion-O, quien parecía ligeramente sonrojado al tenerlo tan cerca de su cuerpo.

El tigre al ver que por fin podía ver el torso de su hermano, quien solo tenía puestos los pantalones se acuclillo enfrente suyo, pronunciando desabrochando la innecesaria prenda celeste. — ¿Confías en mi?

Lion-O asintió relamiéndose los labios, observando que Tygra le quitaba la ultima prenda, dejándolo desnudo ante su mirada, que brillaba con una mezcla extraña de sentimientos.

Lujuria y deseo, así como un amor profundo que era dirigido hacia su persona, el tigre sabía que su hermano podía ver lo que sentía por él en su mirada, siempre había sido muy bueno leyendo a la gente o a las criaturas.

Tygra se levanto del suelo y se desnudo con la misma rapidez con la cual lo hizo con su hermano, presentando un hermoso cuerpo rayado.

Lion-O intento tocarlo, sin embargo, alejándose un poco Tygra le dijo. — No has respondido mi pregunta.

El joven león le respondió besando sus labios, esperando que Tygra le permitiera poseer su cuerpo, que yacieran juntos y sobre todo que despertaran juntos después de compartir su amor. — Sí, lo sabes.

Tygra recibió el beso de Lion-O con aprobación, sin embargo, algo era diferente, esta vez su hermano estaba luchando por la dominancia, llevándose la victoria con demasiada facilidad, introduciendo su lengua en el interior de su boca provocando que sus rodillas se doblaran un poco.

Lion-O recupero el aire suspirando, cerrando los ojos cuando por fin la boca de Tygra se separo de la suya, recorriendo su cuello en dirección de su pecho, mordisqueando uno de sus pezones, pellizcando el otro con sus dedos índice y pulgar.

Lion-O gimió sin poder contenerse, escuchando como Tygra se reía aun entretenido con uno de sus pezones, para después decirle siguiendo su camino en dirección de su ombligo, el cual atendió con la misma pasión, introduciendo su lengua en su interior. — Veo que te gusta lo que hago.

Lion-O asintió sujetándose de la cabeza de Tygra cuando este lamio su erección, con un lengüetazo, recorriéndola a todo lo largo, recibiendo otro gemido como recompensa.

Lion-O sentía que sus rodillas estaban a punto de traicionarle y Tygra dándose cuenta de eso le insto a que se recargara en su hombro, dándole más acceso a su miembro palpitante.

El cual atendía con su boca y pronto con sus manos, masajeando sus testículos con ellas, moviéndolas como si se tratasen de dos pelotas en el interior de un saco, rodándolas entre sus dedos.

Tygra sabía que Lion-O le permitiría tomarlo esa noche, sin embargo, alejándose de su sexo momentáneamente le pregunto. — ¿Puedo tomarte esta noche?

Lion-O respiro profundamente, su corazón latió un poco más rápido y sus pupilas se dilataron por culpa de la anticipación y porque no, de la lujuria.

Tygra beso su muslo, para después insistirle. — ¿Tengo tu permiso?

Lion-O asintió, pronunciando poco después relamiéndose los labios, ligeramente nervioso al ver la hombría de Tygra, que repentinamente se veía demasiado grande. — Sí, hazlo.

Tygra asintió y le mostro a Lion-O un frasquito con algo que parecía ser aceite, sorprendiendo demasiado al menor, quien antes de poder preguntar en donde había obtenido esa botella volvió a gemir cuando su sexo fue rodeado por la boca húmeda del tigre.

Quien duplico sus esfuerzos por hacer que esa noche fuera perfecta, que no ocurriera lo mismo que paso con él, cuando Grune le obligo a compartir su lecho.

Lion-O apenas podía sostenerse, comenzaba a pensar que esa postura era un tanto incomoda cuando Tygra lo ayudo a acuclillarse sobre él, pronunciando besando sus labios. — Cuando quieras detenerte sólo dímelo.

El león asintió observando con fascinación como Tygra cubría las puntas de sus dedos con el aceite que se había robado de una de los elefantes, no creía que lo extrañarían, tampoco que sospecharían que un tigre se había vuelto invisible para robarse una pequeña e insignificante botellita.

Tygra cubrió sus dedos con el aceite y poco después los llevo a las nalgas de su hermano, introduciendo uno de ellos primero, permitiendo que Lion-O se acostumbrara a la intrusión, todo ese tiempo besando la piel que podía alcanzar.

El segundo dedo resbalo con casi la misma facilidad con la cual lo hizo el segundo, recibiendo esta vez un gemido mucho más sonoro del león, quien apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos con fuerza y arqueo su espalda.

Tygra beso su vientre y volvió a besar su erección, pronunciando entre los gemidos de su hermano. — ¿Quieres detenerte?

Lion-O negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, pronunciando poco después, mirándolo a los ojos, sus pupilas dilatadas por la lujuria y el placer que aparentemente comenzaba a apoderarse de sus sentidos. — No… continúa.

Tygra introdujo un tercer dedo y comenzó a realizar un movimiento como de tijeras, abriendo y cerrando los dedos en el interior del cuerpo de su hermano, recibiendo varios gemidos como aprobación a sus caricias.

Tygra en ese momento comenzó a buscar su próstata, si la encontraba el placer de Lion-O sería aun mayor.

Lion-O en ese momento apenas podía sostenerse de sus hombros, su espalda estaba arqueada, y su rostro expresaba un placer como el que nunca había sentido.

De pronto sus gemidos aumentaron de volumen y cuando abrió los ojos parecía no entender porque ese placer había aumentado tanto.

Tygra se relamió los labios primero y después pronuncio. — Eres hermoso.

Lion-O volvió a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo las deliciosas caricias que Tygra le proveía, escuchando que su hermano estaba ronroneando y que él, de la misma forma lo hacía, mimetizándose con el sonido pronunciando por mayor, el cual significaba un inmenso placer en un felino.

Tygra separo su mano cuando Lion-O sentía que su cuerpo ya no podía sentir más placer y pronuncio, untando con el aceite su propio sexo, una de las visiones más eróticas que jamás había logrado presenciar.

Lion-O supo inmediatamente que era lo que ocurriría a continuación y dejándose llevar por Tygra, sintió como la punta de su sexo se introducía entre sus nalgas, era una sensación extraña, parecida a la que le causaron los dedos, solo que esta vez era un poco más grande.

Lion-O comenzó a mover sus caderas, Tygra estaba tardándose demasiado, sin embargo, el tigre pronuncio logrando disminuir un poco él paso del león. — Confía en mí…

Lion-O así lo hizo y pronto, podía sentir cada centímetro de su hombría, era grande pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien, haciéndolo preguntarse si así se sintió la primera vez que durmieron juntos.

Tygra cerró los ojos, acostumbrándose él también a la sensación de estar en el interior de otro cuerpo, la estrechez caliente y viva de otro cuerpo, no solamente otro cuerpo, sino Lion-O, la persona que amaba.

Tygra se controlo para no comenzar a moverse repentinamente, escuchando que Lion-O le decía. — Tygra…

Tygra abrió los ojos y comenzó a moverse en el interior de su hermano, escuchando como respuesta varios gemidos placenteros, sintiendo las uñas del menor clavarse en su espalda.

Con cada nuevo movimiento los gemidos de ambos iban en aumento, no podían silenciarse, tampoco lo deseaban, era perfecto, eran uno solo y estaban juntos, jamás nada podría separarlos.

Tygra al ver que la erección de su hermano estaba desatendida la rodeó con su mano izquierda, sosteniendo las caderas del león con la otra, con apenas la fuerza suficiente para no dejarle una sola marca en su cuerpo.

Lion-O en cambio estaba dejando su espalda cubierta de marcas rojizas, las que arderían por la mañana, como una prueba de que estaban juntos, que podrían ser felices.

Pronto cada uno de ellos alcanzo su clímax, los dos al mismo tiempo, Tygra vaciándose en el interior de su hermano menor, Lion-O sobre el pecho de su hermano mayor, manchándolo con su semilla.

Tygra deposito a Lion-O en el suelo, cerrando los ojos, recuperando su aliento, seguro de que su león estaba en el mismo estado que él.

Lion-O apenas tuvo fuerza suficiente para moverse y recargarse en el pecho de Tygra para poder escuchar el latido de su corazón, la prueba innegable de que estaban vivos, sintiendo los dedos de su hermano acariciar sus cabellos rojizos con delicadeza.

Tygra beso su frente para después comenzar a quedarse dormido, seguido de Lion-O, quien creía que su vida no podía ser mejor.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

El plano astral era un lugar oscuro si eres un alma que está atrapada en él, no estás vivo, tampoco puedes descansar, estas atrapado, reviviendo los errores del pasado una y mil veces.

Tygus yacía con sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo, tan arrepentido por el dolor que le hizo sentir a Leo que se negaba a moverse, no pronunciaba ningún sonido y sus ojos, porque en ese lugar la maquina que se apodero de su rostro no era necesaria, derramaban una infinidad de lagrimas.

Leo hacia lo mismo, sujetando su cabeza, cubriendo sus oídos, tratando de ignorar las dolorosas imágenes, las estatuas que le recordaban lo que jamás volvería a tener.

Lo que Mum-Ra había logrado robarle y que jamás recuperaría, sin importar cuanto lo deseara.

Cada imagen era un doloroso recordatorio de lo perdido, frías y muertas, solo una cascara de lo que alguna vez tuvo.

Aquello que perdió por culpa de su indecisión, por querer creer que tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para reunirse, que podría amar a Tygus sin tener que esconderse, que la vida era justa y que tendrían una recompensa por todo el dolor que sufrieron.

Una de las lágrimas de Tygus resbalo por su mejilla y toco el piso negro, una ausencia de todo, de vida, de color, de esperanza, provocando que esa pequeña lágrima produjera un sonido casi imperceptible.

El cual fue en aumento cuando más lágrimas comenzaron a seguirle hasta que parecían campanadas ensordecedoras que hacían temblar esa dimensión que los mantenía atrapados.

Leo comenzó a escuchar un pequeño sonido como de una campana repiqueteando, primero casi imperceptible, después tan sonoro que las estatuas de sus dulces recuerdos comenzaron a quebrarse.

Destruyendo cada una de ellas, borrando la celda que él mismo se creo, creyendo que así podría recuperar a su amado, que tal vez la muerte se lo traería de regreso.

Leo abrió los ojos e intento rearmar una de las estatuas de piedra hecha añicos, escuchando que el sonido como de una campana opacaba una respiración, la voz de un hombre.

Un sollozo apagado que por un momento creyó se trataba de la voz de Tygus, pero no era posible e intento alejarse de ese sonido, aun con los oídos cubiertos por sus manos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, implorándole a quien lo estuviera torturando que se detuviera.

Ya había tenido demasiado dolor, ya era suficiente, no era justo.

Tygus no podía controlar su dolor ni intento hacerlo, era imposible, las imágenes eran tan reales, el dolor de Leo tan profundo, todo eso provocado por su culpa, por su estupidez al creer que no tenían esperanza.

Al creer que sí le servía a ese monstruo avaricioso podrían estar juntos, sin importar que fuera en las sombras.

De pronto pronuncio el nombre de Leo, L.E.O, un nombre que resbalaba por su lengua con facilidad, un nombre que jamás podría olvidar.

Leo al escuchar su nombre volteo en dirección de la voz que lo trataba de engañar, mostrándole una visión que creyó le robaría la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Esa era una persona acuclillada, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos, tratando de resistir el dolor y la locura de esa dimensión, las imágenes que seguían formándose, mostrándole el pasado que compartieron, su perdida y su dolor.

Leo pronuncio acercándose con cuidado, sin atreverse a creer que la figura de color azul era Tygus, que por fin después de una eternidad podía verlo otra vez, que su alma era libre, que lo había encontrado. — ¿Tygus?

Tygus abrió los ojos y le miro con sorpresa, con tanta desesperación que Leo supo que era cierto, que por fin podían verse, aunque fuera en el plano astral. — ¿Leo?

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Mum-Ra llego a su pirámide furioso como nunca lo había estado, ese león sin conocimiento alguno lo había derrotado otra vez, la segunda piedra de poder se había escapado de sus manos.

Así como el plano astral había sufrido un fuerte embiste, restándole poder en esa dimensión.

Mum-Ra el inmortal camino en dirección de su cámara especial, en donde seguía el cuerpo de su mejor hombre, a quien sin la intromisión de ese inútil felino podría despertar con facilidad.

Sólo era cuestión de capturar al tigre y realizar el hechizo de intercambio vital y Tygus renacería para como en el pasado darle el poder que se merecía.

Mum-Ra, el cuerpo decadente que se negaba a dejar de existir observo con profundo horror como la maquina que mantenía presa la energía vital del capitán de su guardia, del futuro general de su ejército estaba cuarteándose.

Abriéndose como un capullo, permitiendo que algo de esa energía indomable que poseía su hermoso tigre comenzara a agitarse.

Pequeñas líneas de color azul comenzaban a moverse, como dedos invisibles buscándolo a él, a ese león que seguía interponiéndose en su camino a pesar de haber fallecido un milenio atrás.

Ese traidor que le costó tanto, que lo encerró en ese cuerpo marchito, cuya alma seguía esperando por la de su tigre, creyendo que la muerte los uniría.

Esa mera idea le daba la fuerza suficiente para seguir en ese plano, en el astral y creía por lo que había mencionado el joven rey, poseer embases que le ayudaban a moverse en el plano de los vivos.

Mum-Ra maldijo en voz alta y convoco a los espíritus del mal para controlar esa energía que se negaba a permanecer dormida, que había sido despertada por la pérdida de la piedra de poder y que tal vez dentro de poco lograría destruir el sarcófago que le mantenía atada a un cuerpo muerto.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Lion-O despertó con una agradable sensación de cansancio, sintiendo el cuerpo de Tygra junto al suyo, escuchando el latido de su corazón haciéndolo sentir seguro.

Tygra al ver que su hermano se había despertado le dijo rascándose la cabeza, estirándose un poco. — Es hora de buscar a los demás.

Lion-O rodeo con más fuerza la cintura de Tygra, pronunciando, restregando su rostro contra su pecho. — No podemos quedarnos unos minutos más.

Tygra liberándose de los fuertes brazos de su hermano menor comenzó a buscar su ropa, lanzándole la suya para colocarse la propia, necesitarían darse un baño en cuanto pudieran. — No, pero tenemos que bañarnos así que podemos robarnos unos minutos cuando localicemos un lindo lago o manantial.

Lion-O obedeció a su hermano, ya tenían que regresar, esperaba que Panthro le dejara conducir su tanque, no era como si pudiera negárselo. — Sabes que, hoy conduciré yo el tanque.

Tygra guardando el frasquito de aceite en una de sus bolsas le respondió al menor, besando su frente, para después besar sus labios. — Ni lo sueñes, yo lo hare, además… ni siquiera sabes cómo.

Lion-O frunció el seño para después decirle robándole otro beso al tigre. — ¿Podrías enseñarme?

Tygra se relamió los labios para después ordenarle, empujándolo en dirección de la aldea de los elefantes, quienes seguramente ya se habían olvidado de su existencia. — Podría… ahora muévete.

Al llegar vio que los mellizos ya los esperaban, así como los demás, sin embargo, su recibimiento fue una graciosa imitación de una persona dando besos, sus manos juntas a la altura de su cabeza, sus ojos cerrados, pronunciando. — Yo se que estaban haciendo…

Tygra los ignoro y siguió adelante, Lion-O en cambio les dijo, sus mejillas pintadas de color rojo, rascándose la cabeza. — ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?

Los mellizos comenzaron a reírse y respondieron al unisonó. — No.

Panthro estaba demasiado molesto y al ver que Tygra se sentaba en el asiento del piloto le advirtió. — Sí lastimas la pintura de mi tanque hare que te arrepientas el resto de tu vida.

Cheetara al escuchar esa amenaza pronuncio, ingresando en el compartimento trasero, seguida por los mellizos. — Yo le haría caso si fuera tú.

Lion-O pregunto sentándose detrás de ellos, con algo de esperanza en su voz. — ¿Podría…?

Cuando Panthro y Tygra pronunciaron al mismo tiempo. — ¡No!

Lion-O por fin comprendió que jamás le dejarían conducir el tanque, eso era tan injusto, el fanático de la tecnología era él, no su hermano y aun así el que conducía su transporte era el tigre.

Antes de marcharse sin embargo el mismo anciano elefante, seguido de su aprendiz, se acercaron a ellos, seguramente necesitaban decirles algo importante.

Lion-O les pregunto al verles. — ¿Ocurre algo?

Tygra les observo de reojo, con cierta incertidumbre, la última vez que los elefantes les habían hablado, era para advertirle de su supuesta traición.

El elefante de mayor edad pronuncio. — Corren peligro, en especial tu joven Tygra, sí el alma de un guerrero del pasado no es liberada antes de la tercera noche perderás a la persona que amas irremediablemente Lionel.

Lion-O y Tygra se miraron unos segundos, para después preguntarle al anciano que una vez más había olvidado el nombre del rey de los Thundercats. — ¿En tres días?

El elefante asintió y después sonriéndoles pronuncio. — Les deseo suerte en su viaje.

Su alumno les informo entonces. — Aun tienen tres días para eso y sé que tendrán suerte.

Cuando los dos elefantes por fin se retiraron, Tygra encendió el motor del tanque felino y comenzó con su camino, preguntándose a que se refería con eso, porque debían liberar el alma de Tygus en tres días.

Lion-O comenzó a preguntarse que ocurriría con su hermano, que haría Mum-Ra para intentar robárselo, creyendo como nunca antes que debían encontrarse con Leo una vez más, tal vez con el propio Tygus.

Pero como podrían superar la fuerza de Mum-Ra, la respuesta estaba en su guantelete, la segunda piedra de poder, ella les daría las herramientas para ingresar en el plano astral, para poder esquivar las barreras que mantenían preso a Tygus.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Sus ojos eran rojos y un aura comenzaba a formarse alrededor de su cuerpo, una energía rojiza que le hacía recordar la mirada incendiada de Mum-Ra.

Tygus toco su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos, estaba tan sorprendido como él al verlo en esa dimensión, ese velo extraño que existía en ningún lugar y que abarcaba todos los mundos, el pasado y el presente, aun el futuro.

Leo cerró los ojos recargándose contra las yemas de los dedos fantasmales, sintiéndolas terriblemente reales, como si en ese plano existieran realmente.

Tygus pronuncio casi en un susurro. — Perdóname.

Leo abrió los ojos inmediatamente y rodeo el cuerpo de Tygus con sus brazos, pronunciando, tratando de fundirse con su energía, ser uno eternamente, llevarlo consigo al lugar donde sabía que ellos serían libres de todo dolor y desesperanza. — ¡No digas tonterías! Tygus… mi amor, mi valiente guerrero, mi Tygus.

Tygus respondió con la misma intensidad que él, rodeando su cuerpo, imitando a sus brazos que parecían querer fundirlos en uno solo, cerrando los ojos, restregando su rostro contra el de Leo. — Te amo, Leo… y te hice sufrir, por el rugido, sabía lo que te estaba haciendo, lo sabía y aun así no hice nada por ti.

Leo cubrió sus labios con una sola mano diciéndole poco después, sin entender por qué no podían irse, porque no se desvanecían ahora que por fin estaban juntos, que ya no había nada que los atara al otro lado del plano astral. — Te amo, te espere todo este tiempo, es hora de ser uno, de descansar.

La energía rojiza comenzó a brillar con fuerza, las serpientes de color negro rodeaban el cuerpo de Tygus con rapidez, alejándolo de Leo, quien intento liberarlo con desesperación. — ¡No! ¡Qué está pasando!

Tygus no intento liberarse, sabía que era inútil, sin embargo, le dijo, besando sus labios una última vez, tratando de que ese día durara para siempre. — Te amo y debes irte, debes descansar en paz… yo sólo te he causado dolor.

Leo intento seguir a Tygus, sin embargo, las serpientes se lo llevaron con tanta rapidez que no pudo hacerlo, sólo escucho como su tigre pronunciaba. — Leo, debes aceptarlo.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Un día después Tygra se encontraba meditando, Lion-O le hacia compañía, al igual que Wilykit, quien aparentemente después de estar algunas horas en compañía de los elefantes había encontrado esa técnica para encontrar respuestas fascinante.

Había intentado por todos los medios encontrar esa paz interior que había alcanzado hacia varios días, pero sin embargo, no localizaba la esencia de Tygus en ninguna parte, era como si se hubiera perdido o su prisión incorpórea fuera aun más fuerte.

Tygra volvió a abrir los ojos desesperándose, preguntándose que era lo que había cambiado, porque Tygus no se presentaba ante él como lo hizo en el pasado.

Lion-O al ver su desesperación tomo sus manos entre las suyas para después decirle, tratando de ser paciente, de ocultar el miedo que sentía al finalizar el primer día de esa supuesta profecía. — No te preocupes… todo estará bien.

Tygra le respondió casi inmediatamente, molesto consigo mismo y su incapacidad de lograr una tarea que realizo varias veces con éxito. — No, no está bien.

Lion-O le pregunto entonces, creyendo que tal vez eso podría ayudarle. — ¿Si medito contigo crees que yo pueda ayudarte?

Tygra estaba a punto de decirle que no habría diferencia alguna, sin embargo, recordando lo que le había dicho su hermano, lo que él mismo Tygus le hacía sentir, que su hermano poseía parte de la esencia vital de Leo, creyó que tal vez funcionaria. — Tal vez funcione.

Sin contar que las dos piedras de poder tal vez podrían funcionar como alguna clase de catalizador, aumentando las posibilidades de encontrarlo.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus fue separado de su león con tanta fuerza que por un momento, de estar vivo, habría resultado gravemente herido.

La misma jaula estaba presente, la misma energía rojiza que le impedía moverse, las serpientes rodeándolo como los barrotes de su prisión.

Una prisión que hasta ese momento comprendía que existía, su fuerza había aumentado, podía sentirse un poco más libre, tal vez con un poco de suerte la siguiente ocasión que pudiera liberarse de las serpientes ya no tendría que regresar a esa celda.

Tygus intentaba abrir los barrotes, azotando su cuerpo contra ellos, abriéndose paso con la fuerza de sus manos, sin embargo, era imposible, cada nuevo esfuerzo era tan inútil como el anterior.

Repentinamente las serpientes tomaron una forma solida y pudo ver un cuarto mecánico, en donde había un sarcófago.

Tygus se acerco a la tumba de esa desdichada criatura descubriendo con ínfimo terror que se trataba de su propio cuerpo, el cual no había decaído con el paso del tiempo, el cual obligaba a su alma a permanecer en la dimensión de los vivos.

La anergia que había escapado del sarcófago formo un cuerpo transparente y débil con ella, Tygus podía sentir que se desvanecía con cada segundo que transcurría fuera de ese sarcófago pero aun así supo que esa era la razón por la cual no podía ser libre.

Tal vez si pudiera romperlo, su alma se liberaría de sus ataduras, su cuerpo no soportaría el paso del tiempo y con suerte se perdería como debió hacerlo mucho antes que eso.

Tygus intento dañar el sarcófago, siendo imposible, escuchando una voz demasiado conocida a sus espaldas, reverberante, la cual le hizo desaparecer momentáneamente. — Tygus.

Tygus volteo con lentitud e intento golpear el cristal que protegía su prisión, observando con asco a la criatura de piel azul, descarnada y monstruosa, con los mimos ojos rojos del pasado. — ¿Lord Mum-Ra?

Lord Mum-Ra comprendía que Tygus estaba a punto de liberarse, si no obtenía la energía vital del tigre lo perdería en el abismo de la muerte, su mascota sería libre. — Encontré la forma de traerte de regreso Tygus y dentro de unos días, cuando el recipiente del único fragmento libre de tu alma te done su energía podrás servirme otra vez.

Tygus negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza sintiendo que algo lo llamaba, una energía familiar, cálida y hermosa, una llama que gritaba su nombre. — Leo.

Leo lo llamaba y sin más la energía que se había condensado fuera del sarcófago se termino, como el combustible de una lámpara, obligándolo a desaparecer.

Tygus regreso a su prisión incorpórea en el plano astral, comprendiendo que había sido de su cuerpo, el porqué de su larga estadía en esa prisión y sobre todo el destino que compartiría con el príncipe si no lograba advertirle del peligro.

El príncipe fallecería y él, él volvería a vivir bajo el yugo de esa criatura inmortal, que era un más asquerosa de lo que fue en el pasado, condenando todo por lo que murió su león.

No podía permitirlo, no separarían a otra joven pareja, no esta vez.

Pero como hacerlo, se pregunto, debía obligarlo a ir hacia él o tal vez, tal vez habría una forma de ocupar su cuerpo, solo algunos segundos para poder advertirle.

El plano astral era una dimensión basada en la fuerza de voluntad y como Tygus pronto se daría cuenta, sólo era cuestión de avivar la llama de la esperanza en su casado ser para poder soltarse de las serpientes.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygra abrió los ojos sumido en un transe, observando a Lion-O como si se tratase de la primera vez que le veía, sorprendiendo a Cheetara quien intento acercarse a él, preguntándole. — ¿Tygra?

Tygra seguía sosteniendo las manos de Lion-O, su expresión era diferente, mucho más madura y también mucho más cansada.

Tygus se dio cuenta que su momentánea liberación había funcionado porque Tygra intentaba contactarlo al mismo tiempo que lo hacia el león, ese joven rey que compartía la energía de su amado, que tenía dos piedras de poder en su posesión.

Lion-O abrió los ojos al sentir que las manos de Tygra intentaban soltarse y al ver sus ojos, la expresión de su rostro pregunto. — ¿Tygus?

Tygus asintió, hacia tanto tiempo que no hablaba que por un momento creyó que no podría lograrlo, para después decirle. — ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

Lion-O le respondió casi inmediatamente, las piedras de poder brillaban y podía sentir que Leo se agitaba nervioso, tratando de lograr reunirse con su amado. — Conozco a Tygra tanto como me conozco a mí mismo.

Tygus no era un hombre que sonriera fácilmente, tampoco tenía mucho tiempo, así que ignorando el dolor de su corazón, la envidia que sentía por la suerte de estos dos amantes pronuncio. — Mum-Ra tiene mi cuerpo en una prisión mágica, se está rompiendo y antes de que terminen tres días intentara utilizar la energía vital de tu hermano para traerme de regreso.

Lion-O abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, la profecía del elefante era cierta, pero como podría lograr algo así. — ¿Quiere matar a mi hermano?

Tygus asintió, se estaba debilitando, dentro de poco regresaría a esa prisión creada por Mum-Ra, en donde solo despertaría para servirle nuevamente, para ver que había logrado separar a otras dos almas desdichadas. — El sarcófago se está rompiendo, mi alma intenta unirse con Leo y sé que sí ese sarcófago se daña, que sí logramos fragmentarlo seré libre y tu hermano estará a salvo.

Cheetara al escuchar esa información recordó como Jaga había logrado liberarse del recipiente en donde Mum-Ra lo había apresado, tal vez con el sarcófago pasaría lo mismo. — Cada vez que despiertas tu energía vital ejerce cierta presión en el sarcófago que te mantiene preso, eso quiere decir que si logramos aplicar la suficiente fuerza podrías romperlo, provocar una fisura lo suficiente grande para destruirlo.

Tygus asintió, eso podría ser posible, no obstante no sabía cómo lograrlo. — ¿Pero cómo lograrlo?

Lion-O había presenciado la energía de Leo, como esta era mayor cuando se enfocaba en Tygus y respondió a la pregunta del capitán. — Tal vez Leo podría ayudarnos.

Al escuchar el nombre de su amante Tygus sintió que una ola de energía invadía su cuerpo, que las serpientes retrocedían solo un poco y que el sarcófago se estremecía provocando que una grieta se abriera un poco más.

Sin embargo, ya no tenía suficiente energía para permanecer más tiempo en el cuerpo del joven príncipe cuya vida corría peligro, quien se derrumbo cuando el espíritu de Tygus se perdió en el abismo del plano astral.

Lion-O lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y tomó una decisión, lo único que necesitaba era que Tygra estuviera de acuerdo con su plan, aunque sabía que no se negaría.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Lion-O cuando logro ingresar al plano astral, a la celda que Leo se había construido a si mismo se sorprendió al ver que esta había cambiado, las estatuas estaban destruidas, la oscuridad retrocedió por una blanca nada que lo deslumbro.

Era idéntica al plano astral, tal vez era el mismo lugar, en donde él y Tygra se enfrentaron a Mum-Ra, donde creyó que su hermano lo traicionaría.

Leo estaba sentado en un jardín, su apariencia era mucho más fuerte que antes, sus ojos en cambio parecían perdidos, como si hubiera tenido una visión que hubiera destruido el mundo que él mismo se creó.

Al verle Leo pronuncio tratando de sonreír. — Me alegro de que lo hayas recuperado.

Lion-O ingreso en el jardín, hojas de arboles imaginarios caían, el sol parecía calentar el suelo y a ellos mismos, era un lugar hermoso pero que al mismo tiempo tenía un aire de soledad que le hizo estremecerse. — Sí, gracias a ti, Leo.

Leo asintió y permaneció en el mismo lugar, con su mirada pérdida, parecía como si hubiera envejecido un poco en algunos instantes. — A él le gustaban las plantas y odiaba la oscuridad…

Lion-O se sentó a un lado de Leo pronunciando, esperando que Leo soportara las noticias que tenía que darle. — Sabemos porque no puedes ver a Tygus.

Leo sonrió, pronunciando aun más para sí, como si estuviera perdido en sus propios pensamientos. — Le construí un jardín, estoy seguro que le hubiera gustado.

Lion-O se daba cuenta que algo había pasado, algo terrible, tal vez provocado por la pérdida de una de las piedras de poder y pronuncio, sujetando a Leo del hombro. — Mum-Ra tiene presa su alma en la pirámide.

La imagen del jardín se borro inmediatamente, en su lugar volvía existir la oscuridad que Lion-O creía se trataba del alma de Leo, un alma que se estaba perdiendo en los abismos de la locura. — ¡No! ¡No es cierto!

Leo no podía imaginarse un destino peor, su amor seguía preso de esa bestia, seguía atrapado y jamás podrían volver a encontrarse. — ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Yo…!

Lion-O se apresuro a recuperar la atención de Leo, diciéndole lo que Tygra y el creían era posible, lo que había sido pronunciado por el mismo Tygus utilizando el cuerpo de su hermano como embase. — Creemos que existe una forma de liberarlo, ya hemos visto eso antes y si logramos romper el embace de su alma liberaremos a Tygus, podrás reunirte con tu amante otra vez…

Leo asintió, estaba furioso y estaba tan sorprendido, tan horrorizado al saber que su amante era prisionero de Mum-Ra que supo en ese momento que debía ser fuerte si quería recuperarlo, no solo eso, sino también salvar su alma. — ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Lion-O en ese momento respondió su plan para destruir el ataúd que ya tenía varias fisuras en su estructura, que apenas podía mantenerse completo y que no resistiría el embiste de la fuerza vital del alma de Tygus otra vez.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Les tengo una pregunta: ¿A quién le gustaría ver dos finales alternativos?

También les pido que vayan y voten en el poll que está en mi página de usuario de fanfiction net, me harán la persona más feliz del mundo. 

Saludos.


End file.
